Bonds that Surpass Fate
by zoepeanut
Summary: If everything that you ever loved was taken away in an instant, what would you do? How would you react? One young boy seeks to regain everything he lost, but fighting against fate comes with a high price. Faced with loss, pain, and death, will Zeref give into despair, or will he find a way to fight on for his future?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

 **Warning:** This story will contain spoilers for the Alvarez Empire arc. It will also contain death, as it is a story that focuses on Zeref.

Mildian Magic Academy, a legendary school designed for brilliant minds stood proudly in an isolated area of Fiore. The walls were pristine, made of white stone that guarded the halls within. A grand entrance was fashioned of the same material, arching over the path to the front doors. Trees lined the path to the wooden entrance to the school, as if inviting anyone inside. However, any student attending knew that these open, inviting doors were not the entrance.

This castle-like fortress existed to educate wizards during a time of war. As such, it was designed for misdirection and defense just as much as any military fortress would be. Traps had been placed on the front doors, created with magic to defend against anyone who attempted to enter. As Zeref Dragneel, a young boy of age seventeen, moved to enter the halls, he wandered off of the path quite early on. Passing beneath the swaying branches of trees, he inhaled the fresh summer air sharply with a small smile on his face. Today was the day he was finally going to take the time to research if further, the day he would finalize his spell. The R-System may have failed in the past, but now, he had something new up his sleeves.

This project had to be kept hidden, he had learned. Right now, he just had to get through one more school day before returning to his work. Nodding to acknowledge a fellow student, Zeref found himself rounding the outside corner of the school, passing by a well built to supply students with water. There, another small group gathered, waiting for a friend to finish getting a drink before moving along. This place was where everyone went to study magic, and Zeref was lucky enough to have been allowed to study here. No where else would he have found the texts necessary to perfect his theoretical new branch of magic—living magic.

Yes, his instructors said it was wrong. It went against the natural order of the world, and the gods would be angered. However, Zeref had never once seen proof that these gods existed. There were no signs of heavenly intervention, no massive catastrophes or miracles that lead him to believe in their existence. As such, it was only logical to assume that such deities were false.

With his books in one arm, Zeref pressed his palm against the stone wall on the right side of the building. A slight breeze made his white robes billow slightly, and with the motion, his black sash seemed to become skewed. A circle appeared beneath his palm, bright yellow in color and glowing as it activated. In a few moments, the light expanded, creating lines in a square outline on the wall, establishing the outline of the true entrance to the school. Walking inside, Zeref readjusted his sash and continued on into the grand halls.

The well-lit interior was far more populated in terms of students. Most of the students were Zeref's age. Such had been the case even when he was a child, but that was the nature of such things when a school takes in an orphan to raise. It was an unusual case, all things considered. His family had been murdered in a massive dragon attack during the war. Finding their dead bodies was an image that haunted Zeref's every nightmare, but he never allowed it to bring him distress. After all, he had confidence in his abilities. They would come back, no matter how hard he had to work for his goal.

Seeing a mere child as the survivor of a dragon attack of that scale, wizards everywhere brought him away from his hometown. They tested him, asking him to perform various tasks and attempt to do unusual things with magic. As a child, his parents had often praised him for small feats with his power. He never realized how rare his gift was until others found him. See, it had started by asking him to meditate while attached to numerous wires designed to sense the ethernano within his small form. He looked almost like a terminal patient with so many machines attached to him, but he did as asked. After all, the quicker he finished this, the sooner he could return and finalize the preservation spell he had begun to place on the body of his dead brother. He had been interrupted by the dragon slayers coming to fend off the last of the beasts attacking his home, but that did not mean he planned on leaving his brother in that destroyed town.

Whatever readings they received had been alarming, or at least, he thought so based on their reactions. Now, he understood why. His body's capacity for storing and processing ethernano was almost ten times greater than that of even a dragon slayer. It made him naturally skilled at almost any branch of magic he chose to study, and as a child, it gave him mild control over multiple branches. He supposed that was why they had brought in Mildian Magic Academy in the first place. When he was asked to display his magic to them, he had asked them in what form. At their confused glances, Zeref showed them a few different things, varying from producing a small flame in his palm to altering his hair color briefly with transformation magic. Granted, he had little talent in transformations, but hair color was a simple matter to alter.

With a prodigy as the sole survivor of a dragon attack, everyone insisted on having him trained to be their greatest weapon in the war. As such, he was at the most prestigious academy for wizards, where almost everyone who graduated these days went on to become soldiers. The thought left a sour taste in his mouth, but he had learned to accept that path. So long as he could bring Natsu back, it would be worth it. After all, they had allowed him to locate what remained of his belongings at his destroyed home before coming here. It had been just enough time to find his brother's body, and relocate him safely to a new home.

Living on campus made Zeref the unusual student. Most lived with their families, or at least what remained of them. These days, it was hard to find anyone that hadn't lost someone they loved. In that aspect, Zeref hoped his magic would alleviate the pain of the war. He would bring back everyone's lost family, starting with his own. No more worrying over death, not when magic could overcome it all. Magic was an amazing thing that could accomplish anything, that was what he had been told by his parents before they died. That was why he had thrown himself into learning it, wanting to use magic to make them happy. Later, he decided that he would use it to see Natsu's smile once more.

Growing up, he did learn more details and limitations of magic. Everything required some form of energy, and magic was no different. This was why his first theory on resurrection was so impossible. He had not taken that into consideration, and he had developed a spell possible in theory only. Living magic, however, had refined that process immensely by drawing upon the ethernano that existed naturally in the environment, along with what had built up in the body of a wizard. It was unlike any other type of magic in that regard, and he knew the principles would live on to inspire so many more spells that were currently impossible with their normal methods of use.

Taking a seat in class, Zeref smiled and watched as others gathered within. His classmate, Morow, took the seat next to him and gave him a slight smile. "Hey, did you finish today's assignment? Who thought we would have had to identify so many different binding runes for one chapter?" Their current class was meant to focus on magic circles and how they applied to objects in the real world. Currently, they were discussing how to imbue an object with magical properties using such circles. Runic writing was required to tie into the components of the spell and of the actual object being connected. Overall, the process was actually more complex than most people realized, however it became quite useful for arming non-wizards in the war against dragons.

Nodding, Zeref smiled at his companion. Morow was well-liked all around, an outspoken guy who could get away with almost anything. Oddly enough, he spent most of his time trying to befriend the far more reclusive prodigy of the school, the orphaned boy who mastered basic elemental magic by the time he reached age twelve. "Of course. If you look at the runes themselves, you'll find plenty of similarities based on the properties they are meant to match. For example, when binding to wood, you'll notice most of the runes are almost circular in design."

Opening his own book, Morow scanned for examples of such runes. "Damn, it looks like your'e right. Well, I guess I've gotta study a bit more if I want to catch up to you, don't I?" He gave out a slight laugh, shaking his head.

"It isn't about the amount of time you invest. If you utilize your time more wisely, it becomes far easier to understand the material." That made Morow roll his eyes at Zeref, who found himself focusing on the conversation rather than the students now filling the desks in the room.

"Whatever. I still feel like none of us are a match for you. You've been at this school for what, eleven years now?" Nodding, Zeref smiled at the way Morow seemed to run a hand through his dark green hair, shaking his head at the boy. "Either way, how's that side-project of yours been going?" With his eyes widening, Zeref shot his gaze towards the front of the room. The teacher, Ms. Jadling, still seemed focused on grading papers in front of her, however. "Don't worry, I know who isn't supposed to hear about it."

Morow chuckled lightly, while Zeref leaned back in his seat with a small smile. Speaking quietly, he decided it wouldn't hurt if his only friend knew more about it. After all, Morow was the only student here that even knew he had a secret project. "It'll be finished today. If you'd like…I suppose you could come and watch. It will be the first time this magic has ever been performed, an entirely new form of my own creation."

"Sounds awesome! With power like yours, I think we'll win this war before the next generation is even born." That comment made Zeref's smile twitch slightly, faltering as the deathly pale skin of his mother's face flashed in his mind. It had been pale enough already, and the ash from the flames burning his home seemed to stand out against her cheek as it landed—

Shaking his head, Zeref broke off his thoughts and noticed the way Morow's grin seemed strained as well from his own comment. He utilized humor to try and hide his past, but Zeref knew what had happened to his family. Unlike Zeref, it had not been a massive attack that destroyed his entire home town. No, it had been a situation where his elder siblings, Morow's sister and brother, had gone off to play just outside of town. They never returned, and when someone went to look for them, all that was found were a few scattered limbs left behind from the beast that had eaten them alive.

Neither of them were smiling after a few more moments of silence. Speaking helped distract both of them, hiding away the memories. Maybe that was why Morow was so social, and why Zeref was often viewed as a brooding child. "Wars don't ever really end, do they? The next generation will still feel the effects…if we win, none of them will get to see how powerful the dragons really were. If we lose…they likely won't survive to be adults anymore."

Most people wouldn't speak of dark topics like death. They were afraid, as if the mention of mortality would bring about such an event. "Likely. Heck, it's not as if dragons will be extinct if we win. Who knows? Maybe tragic plagues will spread across the land after our victory, killing us for thinking we could overwhelm such powerful beasts." There was sarcasm in his tone, trying to force a joke into his comment somewhere. However, between the two of them, both were familiar with death personally. It was not a joking matter, even if they accepted it as reality.

"Regardless, if my project succeeds…we won't have to worry about that, will we?" There was a slight smirk on Zeref's face, watching as Morow grinned in response.

"And that's why you're my best friend and not any of these freaks. Did you see Flora's project earlier this year? Seriously, who thinks a spell that changes the color of their clothes will really help us at all during a war?" That had been her first attempt at designing a new spell, one that was shallow in appearance. Apparently, the girl still hoped to live a normal life after graduating. She was far too sheltered from the war, used to the school defending her from dragon attacks.

Smiling, Zeref leaned back in his seat and focused on the front of the room. The students were all gathered now, talking amongst themselves as they waited for class to begin. "A person who is not familiar with the affects of death. Soon…that will be the entire world, I think. What will it be like? A world where death is not feared…a world where magic is known as the power that can accomplish anything."

"Paradise." Morow's smile matched his own, focusing on the front of the room. "Your genius invention will bring it into existence. Whether it helps us win or lose the war…our lives will become greater than we ever imagined, because no one will have to die. We…we could become immortal, living even longer than the dragons and seeing endless years into the future with our own eyes!" His eager voice was quiet, aware that he could be overheard now.

Picturing it so easily, Zeref nodded in agreement. "Yes…perhaps that is the case. I do hope you join me, then…in taking the first steps into ensuring this paradise becomes our new reality." With that, class was started as the teacher rose and hushed everyone within. Zeref found he could not focus on the lecture, as his mind was too preoccupied with imaging what the future might hold, with his new field of magic. After all, Morow's points truly were valid. What mortal being didn't have some part of them that desired to live forever?

 **I was trying to work on one of my other stories...when I got the idea for this one instead. Well, I figured I might as well post it anyway and see what happens. While I don't have an ending planned out for this, it could go one of two directions. Either this will tie into canon and be my own telling of Zeref's backstory...or it will become an altered past, establishing an AU later on. Either way, I hope you enjoy, as I am still working out the details myself! Reviews will help me decide which path to take, and if I should even focus on continuing on with this story or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

With the school's funds, one would expect them to have a grand building constructed as dorms for students. However, that was not the case. Zeref's home was a small little corner, hidden away within the halls of the main school where classes were held. Hired security was hard to come by these days, as most people qualified for the position were already fighting in the war. In addition, the war itself had drained away much of the country's funds, and it left Mildian Magic Academy stressed in terms of business. Despite its renown and success, even this massive school was failing to remain the same during the harsh times.

In many cases, war could actually stimulate an economy. Zeref had studied this fact on his own, during his free time when he needed a distraction to get away from some problem he came across in his resurrection spells. If handled properly, the amount of jobs would increase as the country had a greater need for soldiers, weapons, and communication of current events. With a higher demand for jobs, people would be receiving higher pay, and in turn, would be able to purchase more. However, that did not necessarily mean a government would spend their greater funds properly. This time, Fiore had wasted it all on trying to develop new magics to harm dragons. Funds towards education and training of their army were now lacking, and with the decade-long war still going on around them, there was little they could do to change that now.

The hall Zeref's room existed in was small, leading to a dead end where his door was. The walls leading to it were plain and undecorated, as this hall was mostly used for storage closets and janitorial supplies. Really, it was quite short, consisting of only four doors including his own. His was just as plain as the others, not standing out in any unusual way as he turned the handle and waked inside. The plain wooden door clicked as it swung shut behind him, leaving Zeref staring at his room with a small smile.

Walking over to his desk just to his right, Zeref set down his books and notes from the day. On top, he carefully began organizing them properly so he could find them again tomorrow. More books were already stacked on top of the desk, though Zeref pushed them into the corner so he could make room for his current stack. Ensuring that everything was organized in the order it would be used next, Zeref created three stacks that rested against the wall, giving him enough room to still utilize the desk for its intended purpose.

Next to the desk was a bare white wall, with no decoration or furniture standing in front of it. The gap ended near the corner, where Zeref's bed had been placed. It was neatly made, with plain white covers and black, cloth pillows. Moving closer to it, Zeref leaned back and let out a sigh. The long day was beginning to come to an end. Soon, he would be able to test his theory in reality.

Turning his head, Zeref smiled and gazed at the wall opposite of his desk. This wall was lined with bookshelves, leaving not a single gap of visible wall. They went up to the ceiling, containing texts mostly on magic, though a few strayed into other subjects. Oddly, Zeref found it intriguing to learn more about other cultures and nations. When he wasn't studying to improve his theory on living magic, he was researching the way other governments lead their countries and how that affected the lives of the people within. He figured that once humanity's life changed and began to adapt to their inability to die, they would need to implement changes to their governing system as well. As such, he already intended on beginning the outline of such a plan. It would help ensure a swift transition, one that flowed smoothly without anyone even noticing the difference. At least, that was his hope. He knew from history texts that change was rarely accepted so easily, but it still felt right to try and imagine ways of helping protect their future.

Normally, Zeref would select one of those books and begin reading after class. Most of them were completed already, but he did have a section close to the corner of his room that were untouched thus far. With how few friends he had and how well he seemed to retain information, reading so many books had been the only way he had to spend his time. When he met Morow, however, some of that time had been sacrificed in return for having a friend. He still smiled when he remembered how they met, back when he was only seven, giving a presentation to his class.

That day, things had not gone according to plan. It had been his first theory on resurrection, one he spent the majority of his childhood working on. The R-System was designed in a far more complex means than was reasonable to actually construct, but the basis was there. It had proven to himself that resurrection was possible, even if achieving it would take a bit more research. However, his class had not gotten the chance to hear the entirety of his presentation on his theoretical spell. The instructor had stopped him, realizing the purpose of his spell and told him to return to his seat. After class, the man had pulled Zeref inside, ordering him to cease his research into such spells immediately. At the time, Zeref had been irritated at the way he spoke, with nothing but vague warnings and anger. Now, he realized it was just an adult trying to set forth rules for a child.

Back then, he had realized the truth. If he wished to study further, he would have to do it in secret. So, on the surface he agreed. He turned focus to new projects, diverting some of his focus from resurrection into other plans that seemed to match his prodigal mind. Looking into time travel, he began his theory on the Eclipse Gate to appease his teachers. However, one person knew the truth. Even then, Morow had been by his side, laughing at the way teachers seemed to fail to notice how little effort Zeref put into his actual class projects.

Really, the day he had been turned away from the R-System was the day he and Morow truly became friends. The boy had just begun school here, and he saw the way his teacher yelled at him for his presentation in class. When the instructor left, leaving Zeref sitting on a bench in front of the school, Morow approached. The boy was only two years older than him, making Zeref realize he wasn't the only child in class anymore. "Hey…the spell you talked about in class, was it really supposed to bring back the dead?"

Nodding mutely, Zeref glanced down at his lap. As a child, he had been afraid to speak to anyone. Adults didn't like him much, and the only person who he ever felt understood him at all was his younger brother when he had been alive. "That's awesome! With a spell like that, you could change the world. What's up with those teachers telling you to stop it, anyway?"

Glancing at the young boy with growing, curly green hair that reached his chin and vibrant blue eyes, Zeref hesitated. Then, he realized that this might be his chance to explain his spell to someone who wanted to hear about it. "They think it's dangerous. They say I'm angering the gods." Even back then, he had been skeptical about their existence.

Snorting, Morow had taken a seat next to him. "Yeah, right. Adults just say that because they don't want to give us real excuses. I'm Morow, and I just started taking classes here. My parents said it was what was best…since home would just give me more memories of everything I'd lost." His voice had been quiet, dark in a way as the boy hugged himself. "My older sister and brother just died. They wouldn't even let me stay for the funeral…and they made me promise to become a soldier and kill the dragon that hurt them. I don't want to do that…all I wanted was to be there and say goodbye…"

Morow had been nearing tears, and for the first time, Zeref saw someone who understood exactly what he wanted. "I hold no desire for war, either." His voice was quiet and he set aside his paper, holding out a hand for Morow to shake. "My name is Zeref Dragneel…I'm certain you've heard my name mentioned already. Most people simply call me Mildian's Orphan…as I truly have no one left that cares for me."

He had not cried with those words. Being vague helped him stop the nightmares, even as a child. It felt like he could have been talking about anything, if he didn't provide enough details about the actual subject. "Well…I think it's time for us to change that, right? I have a feeling you and I are going to be good friends, Zeref. So, your spell, it's called the R-System, right? How was it supposed to work?"

From there, the conversation launched into a full-on academic debate over the mechanics of his theoretical spell. Having a mind like Morow's to suggest alterations had pushed him further, making him refine the R-System before scrapping it entirely as he gave up on getting around the immense amount of magical energy needed to power it. The two boys would often be found researching together, and when available, Zeref would partner with Morow for class projects to give them more time to study resurrection together under the guise of working on homework.

As they grew older, Morow's sadness seemed to lessen and he became a bit of a happier teenager than Zeref. His smiles were warm and inviting, and while he was never quite as close to others as he was to Zeref, Morow began befriending other students as well. He pulled away from their shared project, spending more time living and enjoying his life rather than lingering on what he had lost. Never did he tell Zeref to do the same, but the young wizard knew Morow was concerned over Zeref's isolation. Morrow's insistence on joining him when he went out with friends only confirmed Zeref's suspicions.

Maybe the real reason they were still so close was the fact that they were still here. Most students moved on from Mildian Academy quickly. Recruiters came to the school on almost a yearly basis, visiting and demanding to meet with all students at once for a demonstration of their abilities. From a young age, Zeref saw the ones they'd draft into their army. Wizards that specialized in elemental magic, take-over powers, or anything that increased their physical strength were taken away with them each year. Usually, they avoided the few children that attended, claiming they had not yet reached the minimum age to serve their country. Morow had just turned sixteen, however. This year, he was eligible to be drafted and unlike Zeref, he had not planned ahead to stop such an event.

See, with the knowledge of which powers were sought, Zeref knew how to avoid truly fighting in the war he despised. In appearance alone, he was a telepath, capable of seeing and speaking in the minds of others. When instructors viewed it as odd that he didn't progress quickly enough, he invested in learning teleportation as well. Minor skills that required a more creative use to apply in battle were abilities the army had no use for. Few had the mindset to realize that there were many benefits to knowing what was inside the enemy's mind, and they rarely looked for spies these days. It wasn't as if a human could blend amongst dragons, after all.

A knock on the door interrupted Zeref's distracted mind. Getting up, Zeref walked towards the door and smiled at Morow on the other side. "Hey, sorry it took me a bit. I had to make sure my mom was good with me sticking around for a bit after school." Walking inside, Morow stood next to the desk as Zeref approached the bare wall. Not long after Morow had begun school, his father had vanished and run out on their family. Zeref's friend didn't speak much about it, and he was not one to pry for details.

Pressing his palm to the floor just next to the trim of the wall, Zeref drew on his magic. Hidden amongst the wooden floorboards was a tiny, almost unseeable hand-carved magic circle. The runes were of Zeref's own design, meant to hide away his greatest secret from this school. As Zeref poured his energy into activating the rune, light seemed to emanate from the circle on the ground. The floorboards began bending, creaking slightly as if someone stepped on a loosely placed board. Slanting, the entire floor seemed to fall and create a ramp into a darkened cavern below the school. It had taken Zeref an entire week to create this place, at first starting with magic to hollow out a small area under the ground before working with his hands to dig deeper. He needed a place to store Natsu where no one would find him, and this was what he had created for that purpose.

Walking down the ramp he created, Zeref created a small flame in his palm for light. Morow followed after him, hearing the creaking as the hidden cavern closed itself off once more. "It's been a while since I've been down here." Morow was smiling, glancing around slightly. The walls were completely made of dirt, held together by a mix of magic and natural structures Zeref had created by packing the dirt tightly into curved, lumpy walls. Roots were sticking out in spots from plants still growing just outside of the school walls. The ground was the same, since Zeref had not bothered to try and create comforts in this place.

Once they neared the circular room where Natsu was stored, lights seemed to flash on of their own accord. He had designed another spell for this place, one that would sense motion and activate upon the detection of people. It illuminated the area with light as lacrima were empowered instantly by the circle. Now in a brightly lit room, Zeref gazed around with a smile. This was his true life's work, a workshop dedicated to his younger brother that rested in the center of it all. A path surrounded his still, preserved body. Along the walls, there were bookshelves of texts he wanted to keep hidden from his teachers along with desks covered with hand-written notes. Next to a few of them, Zeref had cages containing dead animals he found that seemed to have minor, or no injuries. He rarely went hiking outside, but when he did, he always kept an eye out for test subjects. There was no way he was using this magic on Natsu until he knew it would succeed.

Recently, he had been forced to go out more frequently to find subjects for this particular test. "I've been working on gathering animals lately. I suppose it has been a while since I've come to use this place for its intended purpose as a result, too."

Nodding, Morow inspected one cage closely. A squirrel rested within, one which Zeref assumed died of disease. "Dang, this place always stinks when you bring these things in. So, what modifications did you make this time to actually be able to use it? Last I heard, you were still trying to figure out how to gather 128 million magic spheres of energy, or something ridiculous like that."

Smiling, Zeref pulled out a book and handed it to his friend. "Actually, this is not the R-System that I am testing. After looking into lost texts on healing, and the theoretical principles behind marionette magic and similar fields, I believe I've found a combination that creates an entirely different branch of magic on its own. Theoretically, I could use it to imbue life into this pencil, even, however more testing is needed to actually move forward with it."

Scanning his notes, Morow took a seat in one of the chairs in the room. Really, Zeref only had two down here, since only two people ever entered this space. "This is…since when did you find the time to completely redesign your original spell?"

"Class work has been simple lately. Really, most of what we are discussing were underlying principles for creating the R-System. I had to read ahead to establish such a spell, and now, I do not really see the need to study material I've already mastered."

"Like I said, the rest of us still have years to go before we even begin catching up to you, Zeref." Morow smirked at that, shaking his head and biting on his thumbnail as he read more. "This…this just might work. You've lessened the amount of magic circles that need to be activated for the spell, and that alone has minimized the energy needed. Not only that, but you've refined the process, combining multiple stages of resurrection into one. For example, these notes here…it looks like you've managed to find a spell that heals both general illnesses and minor injuries. I'm guessing that's why we don't have any maimed animals here, right?"

Smiling, Zeref nodded and pulled the squirrel out, placing it on the desk. "Indeed. I imagine with modifications, that can be corrected, but for now, this will suffice for the first test. That healing spell was actually one of my own design, created after studying the process of healing much further in an attempt to redesign the R-System once more. This, however, appears to be much more promising."

"I agree. Man, I wish I'd been checking in on you more often! Now, I can't even take partial credit for the design of any of this. I didn't give you anything to develop this…resurrection magic."

"Living Magic." Morow glanced at him, blinking for a moment as Zeref smiled and leaned against the table, his back pressing into the surface. "Since it can create life itself, along with returning it to something that is dead, I thought it was a more fitting name."

"Whatever you call it, this is going to change everything." Morow's smile turned distant, his gaze focusing on the lacrima holding Natsu in place. "All of the people we've lost…they're going to come back."

Staring at Morow, Zeref smiled and nodded. He pressed a hand into the man's shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "Of course. As soon as I've mastered this magic…we will work towards bringing back your brother and sister. Then…then it will be Natsu's turn." He smiled at the form of his younger brother. Really, the boy was still quite recognizable, with his spiky pink hair and closed eyes. In the lacirma, he looked like he was sleeping, but Zeref knew otherwise.

"Really?" Morow's eyes were wide, turning towards Zeref. "You…you'd want to bring back my family first. Aren't you the one that's suffered more, though? You were the one who worked so hard for this…try and make yourself happy first, then we can work on my life. After all, I think I've managed pretty well now, even with them gone. Sure, my mom has high expectations and my dad…" He trailed off, biting his lip and shaking his head. "Well, things are tough, but not impossible. Really…I don't think I can imagine it differently anymore."

His voice got quiet, almost distant with his last comment. "Do you not long to see your siblings anymore?" Zeref knew he was getting over their loss, but he had not imagined Morow coming this far.

"I do…it's just…I don't know. I guess I just don't really like change, but I'll figure it out." He gave Zeref a grin, turning around and focusing on the squirrel. "So, are you ready to test this out or what? I'm getting pretty excited to see what this magic does to something as small as this little fella here."

Smiling, Zeref joined him and focused on the creature as well. "Of course. I have been practicing for quite some time. Now, first…I need to begin drawing the base circle for it to be placed inside of." Reaching across Morow, Zeref grabbed a piece of chalk resting inside a cup he stored on his desk. It held other writing utensils as well, but chalk was best for writing on the surface of the desk when compared to his other options.

Just as Zeref began to place the tip of the white chalk to the wooden desk, a loud signal beeped through the air. It was made faint by the fact that they were underground, but still audible due to their proximity to the school. "Attention all students still on school grounds. We will be holding an immediate assembly to demonstrate your abilities to Fiore's National Army. Their recruiters are waiting to see you in the theater. Good luck and may you fight well for your country should you be chosen." A man's cheerful voice gave the declaration, while Zeref scowled in irritation. This was ruining his plans. He wouldn't be able to finish his spell, not for at least another day now.

"Looks like we'll have to come back to this tomorrow, Zeref. The army's always ruining things like this, aren't they?" With a sigh, Morow rose and held his hand out towards Zeref. Taking it, Zeref leaned away from the desk and let his friend pull him away from his hidden workshop. When they neared the exit, Zeref stepped forward and away from Morow to return to his room. The spell worked the same in reverse as it had when coming down, but it didn't change Zeref's disappointment. Either way, he just held on to the fact that his dream would be a reality soon enough. He would find paradise tomorrow, after deceiving these recruiters into thinking he was just some useless child once more.

 **This is one of my few stories with only a single chapter, so I figured it was about time that I worked on a second one. Still not certain what direction I'm taking this in, so suggestions are welcome! I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

The process involving recruiters was unusual, to say the least. Most school assemblies would involve the students gathering in the seats of the auditorium, watching as someone got on stage and began speaking. Recruitment reversed that, however. Students walked into the room, somewhat more scarce due to the lateness in the day, moving straight to the stairs that would bring them on stage. Zeref stood just in front of Morow in line, moving slowly between the aisles of chairs designed for watching performances on stage. Normally, the stage was used for students to perform amazing feats with their magic. Mildian Magic Academy was not known for its arts program, after all, so the stage was repurposed for wizards. Designed to be sturdy with material that was magic-resistant, it had withstood many battles taking place on its surface. Scratches were visible in spots, and a few walls showed signs of damage from students behaving a bit too recklessly.

Walking up the stairs, Zeref squinted as the bright lights flashed into his eyes. This stage was still a place used to demonstrate power, so it still held all the lighting of a normal theater. Most of the time, power was displayed through duels between two students. A few ground rules were established as to what was allowed and what was not, and then the fight would commence with others watching. Normally, use had to be approved by an instructor, but the students often disregarded that rule and came here without supervision. More students than Zeref could count had been sent to detention due to being caught fighting on stage without proper approval.

Lining up in rows on stage, Zeref stood in the very front. This meant he would be one of the first checked by the recruiters, who stood in front of all the chairs, waiting for the students to arrive. As one row filled, a new one began to form with a slight gap allowing someone to walk between them. "Looks like they're getting desperate. Isn't that Yaria, the girl they drafted last year?" Morow leaned close to whisper into his ear, nodding with his head in the direction of the group of recruiters. All of them were dressed in military uniform, a dark green color with a golden insignia sewn onto the upper left breast of each outfit. A few wore medals to show their proud accomplishments, but the girl Morow gestured towards had no such objects. Her uniform was clean and tidy, with her dark black hair pulled behind her head into a hair tie. Her face was stoic, with tanned skin from being outside for so long.

Nodding in agreement, Zeref frowned. It was unusual for recruiters to bring along anyone who had left this place. Normally, when anyone returned, it was because the army recently suffered a massive loss in battle. It made Zeref wonder just how bad things were getting in the war. Mildian Academy was fairly isolated from the majority of the battles, despite how well it trained its wizards. News didn't reach them quickly, and dragons were hard to locate in the vicinity of the school. As such, Zeref did not know much about their standing in the battles, or about which side was winning thus far.

If she was here, they were trying to use the students' attachment to their former friend to bring in more recruits. Yaria had left a year ago, and those that were friends with her likely still recalled what it was like to attend school with her. It wouldn't surprise Zeref to see volunteers this year as a result. People wished to stay with those they knew, and these wizards were no different. War would not dissuade them from staying with the people they viewed as their chosen family.

As students stopped filling the stage, the recruiters began to move. "It is good to see so many promising wizards gathered in one place." The man speaking was an older gentleman, likely in his mid thirties. Considering his occupation, he was actually older than Zeref expected. He assumed the army intentionally sent the eldest of their ranks to these things, to try and comfort students into believing they would survive if drafted. "We are here to asses your skills, and if we find them beneficial, you will be accompanying us to the training camps for war. Battles have gotten fierce over the years, and we appreciate every soldier that joins our ranks. We will ensure that you learn the skills necessary to survive on the battlefield, and your families will be cared for, regardless of what happens during your time with us."

This pitch was given every year. They'd preach about how they'd ensure your family survived until they faced a natural death, and about how they'd do everything possible to ensure your own survival as well. Zeref knew it was all lies. War meant death. There was nothing more to it. "Now, first we will be viewing a demonstration of your power. As my companions and I walk towards you, you will tell them what your magic is, and provide a brief, non-harmful demonstration of your power."

People were already joining them on stage, military uniforms blending with the students' white robes. The academy issued them to everyone, to promote uniformity, but many disliked the plain outfit. With about five recruiters walking through the students, the process moved a bit quicker than it had last year. Yaria appeared to even have her own role, walking stiffly through her former peers and treating them as if they were strangers. Zeref could see the stiff set of her shoulders, and the way her jaw twitched on occasion when someone tried to start a conversation with her. She missed this place, but she now had a job to do.

The man that had spoken first took their row, walking down slowly to each student. There were demonstrations of all forms of magic, from maker magic to transformation. Others had more rare gifts, with the few healers stating they could not demonstrate their power without an injury to heal. Those were snatched up quickly, recruited to the medical squad of the army as soon as they stated they were studying Healing Magic. Since this event was not overseen by instructors, no one was around to correct any lies given by students. A few tried, claiming to practice something unusable in battle like celestial magic with only silver keys. Those quickly realized that they could not demonstrate their power, and found themselves recruited for their elemental powers instead.

When the recruiter stood before Zeref, he was calm and met the man's brown eyes steadily. "Name."

"Zeref Dragneel."

"And what is your specialty?"

 _Telepathy._ Rather than speaking out loud, Zeref demonstrated his power by speaking within the man's mind. The soldier lifted an eyebrow at him for a moment, before sneering and shaking his head. "Useless show-offs. Try learning something that can be of use to your country for next year, boy." With that, he moved to stand in front of Morow.

"Name."

"Morow Listra."

"And what is your specialty?"

Glancing towards Zeref, Morow hesitated for a moment. They both knew what this could mean for him. It had been close last year, and that was even when he was underaged. "Maker Magic, sir." He tried keeping it vague, knowing that it was far more likely for them to select Morow for his element, rather than the style he utilized.

"And what is it you can make?"

Closing his eyes, Morow seemed to look resigned. However, he did turn towards Zeref, giving his friend a small smile and a slight nod. He seemed to be trying to tell him goodbye with that look, before his gaze focused back on the recruiter. "Lightning-Make Squirrel!" Morow gave Zeref a slight wink, while sparks seemed to form from his clasped palms. They spread outward, taking shape and creating an outline of a small creature on the ground. Electricity was its entire body, and anyone in contact it would surely feel the shock of the power, despite its small size. Quickly, the animal faded away as Morow's demonstration ended, however.

"A lightning user…it has been a long time since we've had one in our ranks." The man studied Morow for a moment, before grinning and clasping a hand on his shoulder. "Young man, you will do well serving your country. Please, step outside and join the others while we finish up in here. Welcome to the army, Morow Listra."

Seeing his friend begin to walk away, Zeref felt numb. This was his only lifeline here, the only person who knew the truth about him. He would have no one else to talk to with Morow gone, no one else who would help him work through the finer details of his true work. "No…" Zeref's voice was quiet, but the general still heard.

"What was that, boy? Do you wish to challenge me?"

Seeing his glare, Zeref clenched his hands into fists by his sides. He could…he was talented enough with his abilities to survive, he was certain of it. However, that would likely mean taking Morow's place. Glancing at his friend, he saw Morow's blue eyes widen at his defiance, before he turned back and walked towards him. "Hold on a sec, I'll handle this one." The general raised an eyebrow at him, watching as Morow placed a hand on Zeref's shoulders. "Hey, I know we've had some good times here. We've been friends ever since my first day here…and I have to say, I'm really glad that you're willing to try and fight to keep me here. No one has ever really wanted to do something like that for me…and I think it shows how awesome you really are, Zeref."

There was a smile on his face, while Zeref focused on his eyes. "I do not wish for you to leave. You know what happens to soldiers involved in war."

Nodding, Morow's smile seemed slightly strained. However, he squeezed Zeref's shoulder, giving him a slight wink. "Then I guess you'll just have to work on creating that paradise we talked about, right? I know you'll succeed…but I also know you can't do that if you try and take my place. I always knew where my power would take me Zeref…and if I was right about that, don't you think I'll be right about your future as well?"

It was subtle enough that no one really knew what Morow was referring to other than Zeref. With his head hung low, Zeref slowly nodded and closed his eyes. He could feel tears welling in them as Morow gave him one last wave, moving to leave once more. Recruiters continued on with their work, having students demonstrate their magic and watching as some were more skilled than others. Their student population dropped by another ten percent by the time they were finished and gone. However, Zeref couldn't help but feel like they had lost far more this year than they ever had in the past. Morow was gone…but that didn't mean their dream had left. He would not wait to complete his goals. Tonight, Zeref would finish it all. Living magic would become reality, and he would go to the army and take his friend back, no matter how hard he had to fight to do so.

 **Due to special request, I've gotten another chapter ready for this story! Thank you to my reviewers, especially for the suggestions from both Acochran5 and Leiferne. I've got somewhat of a better idea of where I want to go with this story now, so I do hope you enjoy! Be forewarned, it'll likely be a bit of a longer story once I manage to focus on it a bit more. With how hectic my schedule is, updates are still going to come a bit slowly for a while. However, with enough reviews, I will be inspired to try and pick up the pace, so feel free to let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

With Morow gone, Zeref really hadn't planned on doing much else that day. He went back to his room, still feeling oddly numb. Students walked by, many of them clustering together in groups. He could see a few comforting others that were crying over the loss of friends that had not yet died. Being taken from the academy meant being lost forever. Few survived after being drafted, and Zeref knew the odds of Morow's survival were slim.

The recruitment process took up hours of time, wasting away most of what had remained of the day. Walking back into his room, Zeref was scowling in frustration over that fact. He had planned on ensuring he had plenty of time to work out any issues with the spell. Now, he did not have that luxury. Instead, he would be rushing through the spell work, which was quite unlike him. He hated drawing sloppy runes within magic circles, always feeling as if the circle itself had an odd beauty. Magic was a miracle given to mankind, and he disliked feeling like he was abusing it by giving it a poor appearance.

As Zeref walked towards the wall that would lead to his hidden cavern, memories were flashing in his mind. This war already took so much away from him. His parents and his brother were all killed in one attack. Every friend he grew up with, they burned to the ground with the homes they lived in. Zeref had been panicking the entire time, unable to stop the rising hysteria at the sight of monsters in the sky. The winged beasts could breath fire just like so many stories said, but there were those that could do more than that. Others seemed to be masters of wind, fanning the flames with their breath attacks. Some completely demolished homes with their rocky magic, stemming directly from the earth.

Now, Zeref couldn't help but imagine Morow joining them. Some attack, in some other town, Morow would be fighting. He had skill as a wizard, Zeref did admit that. Hopefully, that meant Morow would survive, unlike his home town. It wasn't as if Zeref's village was known for powerful wizards in recent years. They had been helpless, wielding nothing but rakes and brooms in a hopeless effort to defend their homes. Not even his own family had shown signs of magical talent, though he supposed it was possible.

Zeref's panic, to some, was believed to be the catalyst for opening his powers. Rumors around Mildian Academy spread, insisting that he had survived by instinctually establishing a barrier against elemental attacks. Others believed he had teleported away from town, avoiding the battle completely. He had heard so many people asking to confirm the various theories, yet he never answered any of them. Not even Morow had learned much of the attack on his home, just as Zeref never learned details about Morow's family. It was how they had operated, pretending that their painful memories were nothing but nightmares.

Walking into his workshop, Zeref continued frowning, lost in thought. That day, he had learned just how pointless the war truly was. As flames ate away at part of the village and wind tore down the homes of his neighbors, Zeref had tried rushing back to his home to find his family. He wanted to be with them, if they were destined to die in this battle. However, that was when things seemed to get incredibly confusing. For an isolated town so lost about the truth to the war, none of them expected more dragons to arrive. Even more shocking had been the sight of them attacking the other dragons.

Fewer fires were directed towards homes, however, the battles between dragons resulted in the beasts crashing into them with their weight. One of the massive beasts seemed to spot Zeref, ducking and hiding near a tree as two more clashed overhead. They had crashed down into the ground as Zeref ducked, covering his head with his hands and closing his eyes. The ground shook from the impact, and the air seemed filled with the rumbling growls and roars of animals. He wanted to be with his family, but it didn't seem to be possible. Nothing could get past them.

He had let out a startled shout when he was lifted off of the ground and carried into the sky. Taloned claws seemed to wrap around his tiny form, carefully avoiding his skin yet strong enough to prevent him from breaking free. "Calm down, young one. I am not here to harm you." A raspy voice came from the red dragon carrying him. With tears on his cheeks, Zeref had blinked at the beast with wide eyes. "I may not seem like it, but I am a friend to your kind. I am sorry for the foolish actions of the others like me…sometimes, we all do terrible things when we are afraid."

He had been interested, at the time, wondering what could possible frighten a dragon. Later, he'd assumed the beast had been referencing fear of humanity's advancements in magic. New spells gave humans more power, and they were growing in strength to be able to compete with other magical beings. Dragons were simply the first to attack, with the reason that humans should be nothing more than food. Either way, Zeref learned that day that there really wasn't much different between humanity and the beasts they fought. He had spoken much with that red dragon that day and while Zeref never even learned his name, he grew to respect the creature that saved his life. As the battle raged on in his town, the dragon fought hard to keep his mind off of what may or may not be happening to those back home. When the roaring sounds of other dragons faded away, he had brought Zeref back home, staying with him as the young boy found his dead family.

"Your loss is one even I cannot comprehend." The dragon's voice had been sad, and his snout peered into the home where Zeref had fallen to his knees. "Do not fret too much, young one. While this may seem like a tragic end to your tale…often times tragedies like this make us stronger, and allow us to find the true families we were meant to live with. Find your family, child, and protect them with all of your heart. Who knows? Maybe one day we'll meet again…and you'll have the chance to introduce me to them." With a slight smile on his scaled face, the dragon turned to leave.

That memory had stayed with Zeref for so long, the one bright spot in the darkness of his family's loss. Now, Zeref could only imagine more tragedy, however. Dragons would die because of humans. Humans would die because of dragons. It as a never-ending cycle, one that no one could seem to realize had to be broken. Morow had hope and believed in Zeref. Now, he had to prove his friend was right. He was going to save Morow's life, and he was going to bring back the family he had longed to have for so long. That dragon may have said to find a new one, but the only family he really wanted was the one he once had. It was the one piece of advice he hadn't been able to follow, but he did know that once they were back, he would protect them with everything he had.

Arriving in his workshop, Zeref stopped for a moment and gazed at Natsu's frozen form. "Natsu…it's been a while since I've talked to you, hasn't it?" Usually, he only spoke to his brother's dead body when he was feeling particularly isolated. Morow had eased that greatly, and he didn't find much gained from talking to him. Really, Zeref understood that Natsu was gone and could not hear him. However, it was the only way he had to stay attached to his younger brother, and it wasn't as if anyone could see him speaking to a corpse.

"I lost my only friend today. He was taken by the army, much like the other students. However…I think that dragon had a fair point. Tragedies are only that if we let them become one. Therefore…I will transform this event into a new beginning, rather than an end. Morow will return to me…once I've perfected Living Magic."

He had mentioned the dragon to Natsu numerous times. Really, the odd creature had made an impression on him. Never did he consider speaking to other wizards about it, though. They would call him insane, and insist he was lying due to the barbaric nature of dragons. Few realized they were intelligent creatures, capable of reasoning and rational thought. At least, that was what he noticed as being common amongst those not directly involved in the war. Zeref did admit he had seen a few wizards looking haunted with memories from battles they had been involved in. Most of them were just passing encounters, though, people he never even got to say hello to.

Shaking his head to try and clear away memories, Zeref moved over to the table where the squirrel still rested. Picking up the chalk once more, Zeref smiled and began placing it to the wooden surface. He knew this spell, inside and out. It would work, it had to. He had invested the entire year into establishing this new form of magic, basing it off of everything he had studied and learned over the years about previous failed attempts at resurrection and successful branches of magic like healing. Combined together, it had to establish a possible method for saving someone's life after it had been lost.

Carefully drawing out each rune, layered within the rings of the circle, Zeref focused entirely on the spell. White lines stood out in contrast with the darkened wood surface of the table. In a few spots, Zeref scowled as cracks in the wood forced him to use crooked lines, but he moved on quickly. It had not deviated enough to cause an issue with the actual spell, so he at least had a chance of finishing his first trial run of living magic.

Once finished, Zeref set aside the chalk and grabbed the squirrel. He wrinkled his nose slightly in distaste, feeling the stiff fur in his palms. Next time, he'd have to invest in gloves for his tests. Likely, this was unsanitary and could result in some form of disease if he wasn't careful. After ensuring that the squirrel was placed in the center of his first circle, Zeref rubbed his hands on his robe to try and get rid of any dirt that may have gotten stuck on after handling the dead animal.

Taking one more look at his notes, Zeref inhaled deeply, calming his mind. Unlike anything else he had done at this school, this spell would push his true limits. Most wizards wouldn't be capable of casting this spell without suffering from Magic Deficiency Disease afterwords. His unusually high capacity for storing ethernano, however, made himself the perfect user for this magic. That didn't mean it would not exhaust him, though.

Setting his notes aside, Zeref went to the bookshelf and pulled out a blank notebook. This would serve as the physical portion of the spell. From what he had planned, he could utilize some physical object as a tether for the creature's soul, a temporary home while the body was healed. Then, it would remain connected to the actual living being as the spell neared its finish, working to create an imprint of the details of the individual's life within. The book itself would become a memoir of who the person was, as well as their greatest weakness. If the book was ever destroyed, the spell would be broken, but at the same time, it was necessary to remove the excess energy that would have been wasted keeping a soul tied to a dead body.

Zeref placed the book carefully, letting the bottom edge of it rest against the top of the circle as it leaned against the wall behind it. Everything was set up as necessary, and all that was left was Zeref's actual intervention. Lifting his hands above the animal, he took a deep breath. His brows drew together, and his mouth remained tightly shut as he focused. More circles, these ones formed purely from energy, formed in the air around the spell. Taking on various colors to serve their purposes, Zeref realized he was glad he had started this underground. The flashes of yellow, green, purple, and blue would be obvious to anyone outside of his room if they were seen.

Thus far, things seemed to be going well. As the circles grew in number, creating a dome-like shield over the squirrel, sweat began to bead on his forehead. He could no longer see which circle was where, with the merging of colors hiding the details from view. He would just have to trust his own ability, then, and continue on without checking for an improperly formed circle.

Slowly, Zeref lowered his hands from the air, instead letting them rest on the table. "Activate." The verbal component of spells was a tedious thing. Zeref found it irritating to have to utilize it, but for this one, he kept it simple. No true name was needed, due to the fact that it was the vibrations in the air created by sound that affected the spell. Any word could have worked, and Zeref chose the simplest command he could thing of. With that word, he felt the true drain on his energy begin. It poured into the circle resting below the animal, activating it slowly as a ring of black light seemed to come to life. The once white circle became engulfed in darkness, slowly rising and glowing to encompass even the air above it. The lighter shades of color seemed drowned out in comparison, making Zeref frown in confusion. He didn't realize his initial circle would be so powerful, and so involved in the casting of the spell.

The drain on his energy was greater than he anticipated as well. It felt as if the magic was sucking away his life, pushing him to the brink of collapse as it continued on. This was even a small version of the spell, seeking out a life that shouldn't have taken much in comparison to that of a person. Likely, he would have to do this on more animals first before moving on to actual humans. However, as his eyes began to droop and his legs swayed, Zeref felt something odd. For a moment, he wasn't in his workshop, standing over his spell and working on saving the dead life of some animal. For a moment, he felt as if he stood before a child-like figure, with pure white hair and expressionless black eyes.

"Who are you, to impede on my work?"

Blinking, Zeref tried to get the hallucination to vanish. However, the voice remained, as did the faint image of the child's pale skin and pure black robes. No color seemed to exist on the young girl, and it was disturbing how calm she appeared to be despite the anger in her tone. "If you refuse to stop…you will force my hand. I cannot allow any to interfere with that which they do not understand. Do you truly wish to interfere with the balance of the world? Will you refuse to acknowledge my presence and listen to my warning?"

Confused, Zeref felt even more distanced from his body. In fact, his spell was beginning to feel like a vague memory as he stood in a white landscape, just him and the child. "Stop my spell…is that what you are requesting me to do?"

"I am requesting you to cease your endless work towards reaching a goal that was never meant to be achieved by mortal beings. I will warn you once more. If you do not heed my warning, you will force my hand and I will intervene and change your fate, Zeref Dragneel."

If she already knew who he was, why had she asked for his name? Zeref didn't know, but he had a feeling he didn't want an answer anymore. "If you know who I am…then you must know of my past." The girl gave no indication of confirmation or not. "I cannot stop…not when I am so close to finally saving Natsu…to being able to save so many others with my power. I was given these gifts for a reason, so tell me, what is so wrong about trying to use them for good?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, the girl seemed to narrow her eyes ever so slightly. It was the first alteration in her expression that Zeref had seen, and for some reason, it made him fear this child more than he had even feared the dragons that killed his family. "Good is objective, a concept only applied to actions that remains a matter of opinion regardless of how many agree with the label." When Zeref did not respond, she sighed and shook her head. "Very well, you've chosen your fate. Do not blame me for the results of your actions, Zeref Dragneel. I gave you the chance to turn back. Never forget that."

In an instant, the odd illusion faded away and he was back in his workshop, as if nothing had happened. Making a mental note to address the odd side effect of his spell, Zeref returned his focus to viewing what was coming about as it reached its end result. The last of his energy was pushed into his spell, and on the table, the lights seemed to shine brightly. Within a dark wall, the other colors seemed to intensify, almost shining through the dark haze of the base circle. The book seemed to morph as it did so, light pouring into the pages and flipping them rapidly while each line began to fill with new words. The language seemed to be one unfamiliar to Zeref, but he did not get a decent enough view of any page to be certain. Meanwhile, that same writing seemed to spiral around the air, creating a tornado-like structure above the desk. Those words went slamming down into the body of the dead animal, just as the light of the circles faded away, vanishing and dispersing into the air around it. The only thing that remained was the dark light of the base circle, fading as the words wrapped around the animal and began to vanish into its body, weaving into the spell. Eventually, even those died away, fading into nothing as the spell finished its work.

Watching, Zeref breathed heavily and leaned over the desk, waiting for something to happen. The notebook had fallen over at the end, and was resting flat on the desk. When the animal made no motion, Zeref let out a deep breath, collapsing into the seat just next to it. He had more work to do, it seemed. Running a hand through his hair, Zeref shook his head and turned back with a half-smile. At least it was close, he thought. However, he blinked with wide eyes as he saw something. The animal's leg twitched slightly, moving on the desk. Leaning forward, Zeref studied it closely, hesitantly reaching forward. Tapping its side with his finger, he watched as the animal seemed to scramble to its feet, rushing to get away from him. It ran towards the wall, only to realize it could not climb the smooth surface. Instead, it chose to rush off of the table, seeking shelter elsewhere in the room.

Realizing the problem, Zeref quickly entered the mind of the animal with his telepathy. It felt strange, encountering the thoughts of an animal, but it did allow him to see where the animal was instinctually trying to go. Moving to intercept the animal on the other side of his brother's body, Zeref caught it. It continued struggling in his grip, trying to break free. He felt the animal scratch his hands in its efforts, squeaking and squirming every second. However, just as Zeref moved to place it inside of one of the empty cages, Zeref noticed an odd cloud of darkness within his palms. It seemed to be clinging to the animal's fur, though it didn't spread far. Trying to identify the magic, Zeref brought the creature closer to him, only to realize it had stopped moving. Uncurling his fingers, he noted that it had not gotten a very long second chance at life. The squirrel was already dead once more, and it left Zeref mystified as to if the second spell was a mistake in his original calculations, or some other influence entirely. Either way, he had more research to be done before his theory was perfected. Walking back to the table, Zeref planted himself in the chair and settled in to work throughout the night. No one would stop him from finishing this, not even the illusionary child trying to warn him against interfering with life and death.

 **And with the amazing feedback I received from last chapter, I've been inspired to try and work out another one! I hope you all enjoyed. Also, for those of you that enjoy crossovers, I recently posted a new one, a crossover of Fairy Tail and Artemis Fowl. Even if you haven't read Artemis Fowl, I have included enough details for it to be understandable just to fans of Fairy Tail! Anyway, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Zeref had worked until he could no longer keep his eyes open. Refining the spell took effort and time, along with further research on different principles of magic. However, what had intrigued him even more was the notebook. Despite the death of the squirrel, it still remained intact, with the writing still contained within. It was unlike any language he had heard of or read before. Some characters actually looked similar to the runes used in magic, but that was not helpful in deciphering what it was. Keeping it with him, he decided it was harmless enough to try and decipher during work periods in class.

After sleeping, he was ready to return to school like normal. Granted, he was still exhausted from his spell, but he could do academic work at least. Perhaps he should meditate before classes in case there were any required demonstrations today. It would recover enough for him to do remedial work, at least. Closing his eyes, Zeref sat in his bed and cleared his mind, planning to focus on his work later. For now, this would allow him to recover enough energy to remain functional throughout the day, despite his lessened amount of sleep.

When he heard the bell ring, signaling that class would begin in five minutes, Zeref got up and grabbed his books for the day. Adding the unusual notebook to his pile, he moved into the halls. Oddly, something felt off about him today. He expected his arms to feel sore after the incident with the squirrel, but he had woken up with no signs of injury. Maybe the animal hadn't broken through his skin with its struggles. Likely, adrenaline had made them seem far more damaging than they actually were. It wasn't an effect he thought was common, but it wasn't impossible either. Regardless, he was glad that he didn't have to hide injuries today. He didn't want to deal with instructors questioning his mental stability after losing his only friend. They had put him through enough therapy when he first started classes here and he didn't want to go through it again.

When he walked into the classroom, he noted that there were quite a few empty seats today. In the more advanced classes like the ones Zeref was in, it was more likely to notice the gaps of students recruited into the army. Taking a seat in the back corner, Zeref pulled out his notebook to begin trying to decipher any piece of it. In another notebook, he was jotting down any similarities or patterns he noticed that could help him identify it as part of a different language, or as being based off of one he knew.

As he worked, another student took the seat next to his. "Hey, Zeref right?" It was a girl with pixie-cut pink hair. Zeref had always avoided those with that hair color, simply due to the memories of his brother they brought back. It wasn't meant as a personal insult, but he wondered if he should have at least attempted to get over that habit. She was just a few years older than him, and if he recalled correctly, her name was Sasha. "You were friends with Morow…I just wanted to see how you were handling everything. I mean, a lot of people were friends with him too, but you always struck me as the kind of person to keep to himself."

Frowning, Zeref tried to keep working. "Fine. It was expected, considering his magical talents." Seeing another spot that appeared to match a rune from magic, Zeref copied it over into his second notebook. He would have to look it up to ensure he recalled the correct use for that one. Weirdly, it was beginning to seem as if this language stemmed from magic itself, rather than any other form of written words.

The girl seemed to narrow her eyes. "Is that all you have to say?" There was almost a sneer in her voice, but it didn't bother him too much. It wasn't as if he was friends with her or anything. "Look, I was just trying to be nice. I figured you could use a friend…like me. He and I…I was planning to try and ask him out this year. I've always admired him…and I thought that just maybe…he might want to try…" She trailed off, biting her lip.

Realizing what this really was about, Zeref paused and glanced towards her. "He never spoke to me of any romantic interests. Then again, it wasn't what our friendship was based on."

"What did you two work on, if you don't mind me asking? Sure, Morow was the kind of guy who would talk to anyone…but he seemed to like being around you more than anyone else."

"Magic." It was simple, but likely not what she was looking for. "I have…an unusual project, one that I started for personal reasons. Morow held a similar mindset as my own, and he aided me in correcting mistakes I made while creating spells of my own."

Laughing, Sasha rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, like the introverted telepath could create any kind of useful spells." Zeref knew his aptitude tests were not common knowledge. He had done nothing to reveal his extra talents, and that was how he wanted to keep things. "Morow was probably doing all the work for you. He just was being nice and trying to let you feel good about yourself by hanging around you."

That was the common assumption of their relationship. Few realized that Morow was the one watching as Zeref worked, but the other boy had been fine with it. "And what have you done to aid humanity? Are you still working on your theoretical transformation spell that would allow the user to gain the strength of a beast?" It was the only project of hers that Zeref could recall. She had claimed that it was possible for a man to take on the form of an animal, and fight with that strength with the right spell.

Scowling, Sasha crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe. What's it matter to you? It's not like you have anyone left that you want to protect with magic. You should just go into the army and die now. As it stands, you are just wasting this school's time and resources."

What had started as a pleasant conversation was turning into the kind of comments he had grown used to hearing recently. People looked down on him. They saw him as a weak, useless wizard. None of them knew what was going on in his mind, and he was not understood by the students here. As he spoke to her, a headache was forming and Zeref frowned, rubbing his head. "Perhaps I am, but that does not mean I wish to die. Every life has its own value. Are you truly trying to tell me to throw my own away?"

The headache seemed to intensify, throbbing slightly. Oddly, it felt like his magic was trying to activate a spell, making his arms tingle. Glancing down at his hands, he opened his palms and turned them towards his face. Sasha seemed to bite her lip, looking away from him and not noticing his odd actions. "Sorry…that was a bit harsh. I just…I lost friends this time around too. You are acting like it doesn't even affect you, like it didn't even matter. They're all going to be dead before next year…and you just sit there like everything is okay, working on studying like that's all that matters."

"Something is wrong." He spoke out loud, trying to give her a warning. However, she turned towards him with a small smile, reaching over and gently squeezing his shoulder.

"I guess you really—" Her words broke off. It wasn't a choking noise, or even a gasp of shock that stopped her. It was simply an end, as if her sentence was supposed to stop at that very spot. Turning towards her, Zeref's eyes widened as he saw the familiar sight of black, shadowy spirals spreading from his skin and reaching out towards the girl. Sasha was still, her body slumping and falling out of her chair in an instant.

With wide eyes, Zeref couldn't bring himself to look away from her. This was not a side effect of his resurrection spell. Whatever this was, it was _him._ He had killed the squirrel that he had worked so hard to resurrect. Now, he had just…had he? Gazing at Sasha, Zeref could feel his pulse racing, refusing to believe it. He didn't want to kill. He wanted to save lives. This wasn't what his magic was meant to do.

In the back of the room, students could hide from sight. The teacher began taking attendance, calling out names and waiting for students to declare their presence. Numbly, Zeref continued gazing at Sasha as her name was called, just before his own. "Sasha Daringer?"

The male instructor was about to make a note in his log, when Zeref spoke for her. "Dead." It was quiet, but in the silent room, his voice carried forward with ease.

Heads turned towards him, seeing the boy staring at the dead body with wide eyes. His body was not moving, and he could not seem to move from his seat. "Excuse me?" The instructor seemed to be lost, staring at Zeref who still did not move.

Without turning his head, Zeref spoke once more. "Sasha is dead. She was speaking to me…and I watched as she collapsed." True, it was possible for her to be alive, based on her appearance. Fainting spells weren't impossible, but an odd sinking feeling told Zeref that this was not the case.

 _Do not blame me for the result of your actions._ That warning came back in this moment, along with a chill in his body. Somehow, that child had been real. It wasn't a hallucination, nor was it a defect in his spell. Someone, or something, had pulled him away from his own mind to speak with them. She had warned him of the dangers, and he had refused to listen. Why would he blame her in the first place? He was the one who used this magic, who caused this to happen.

With a sigh, the teacher began walking through the aisle towards Zeref. "A collapsed student does not mean she is dead, Zeref." He didn't seem to be trying to reprimand Zeref, but there was a mild irritation to his tone. When he arrived next to Zeref, he seemed to wait for the teenager to move out of his way so he could get to Sasha.

Recalling what had caused both deaths, Zeref bit his lip and hesitated. "Could…could you please give me some space, to get up?" The instructor was too close, and he would likely brush against him in trying to leave his seat.

"I don't have time for this nonsense, just get up and—" The instructor reached for Zeref's arm, but when he grabbed it, his words cut off, just as Sasha's had. The same black swirling magic seemed to emanate from his body, this time far more visible than before. It was more powerful, creating an actual cloud that surrounded the instructor in an instant. A quiet thump was heard in the room as he fell backwards, collapsed just like Sasha.

Shaking his head, Zeref finally managed to get his legs to work. He rose to his feet, seeing the man on the ground. Other students seemed to stare at him with wide eyes, fear in their gazes. "No…not…please, this isn't what…" Zeref cut off his words, hearing the choked sound he was making. Tears were on his cheeks, crying over the deaths of people he hardly even knew. Maybe he should have taken the time to know them before, though. If he had done that, he wouldn't have had the time to research the spell that brought this about.

Whispers were beginning to start, though he didn't see anyone moving to get closer. Zeref was still the dangerous one, standing in the back row with two dead bodies. "What was that?"

"Death magic?"

"I thought he was just a telepath!"

"He's a monster."

"Probably came from his weirdo relationship with that friend of his."

"I heard they were dating. Can you believe it, two guys together like that?"

"Nah, that can't be the source of his magic, though. Likely, he's a spy for the dragons."

"He's here to kill us all!"

"Should we run?"

"He's blocking the exit!"

Voices filled the air, slowly rising in volume until Zeref could actually pick out what students were saying. Shaking his head, Zeref stumbled backwards, realizing he had to get away. Their curiosity would push them to investigate, and then they would die too. Turning to run, Zeref tried to escape. However, his desire to save them seemed to make the pain in his head pound once more. It was too much to move through, making him groan and hunch over.

From across the hall, another instructor came in. "What is all the ruckus over here about?" It was an older man, with a white beard and balding hair. Zeref recalled this instructor as the one who had first warned him away from the R-System. When his gaze settled over the fallen form of his instructor and then trailed towards Zeref, his eyes widened. Black wisps of magic were forming once more, starting by his feet and steadily growing. "No it can't be…Ankhseram's wrath…what have you done?"

"I'm sorry…" Zeref could only whisper that one phrase before it exploded outward. He lost control over his magic for the first time, and it was a sensation he would grow used to eventually. However, never would it be quite on this scale again. The black magic expanded, covering the entire school in a single blast. As it happened, Zeref felt as if his heart was trying to tear itself out of his chest. They would all be dead. He was going to be completely alone. If this was the fate he had chosen, then he really only had one true desire left. He did not want this life, not when this was the price to pay for paradise. As soon as his magic died away, Zeref vowed to destroy the monster he had created. He would end his own life before he could steal more lives away, and to stop anyone else from coming across the knowledge of how to gain this dark gift.

 **So, I've got an update and a bit of a longer (yet important) note here. I know this story is listed on my profile as one of the ones with a completed draft, and it is...however, I am in the process of expanding it much further out, and turning it into an AU for canon. A lot of my time is being devoted to doing this on the draft, so I haven't been working on revisions for older chapters quite as often...hence the more delayed updates for this story when compared to the other ones I've been working on. It will still be finished, but it will just take a bit more time while I work out exactly where I want to take this story and how it will reach its conclusion.**

 **Either way, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for reading and for your patience! Feel free to review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Years had passed since Morow left the academy. Fighting in the war was harsh, showing him just how fierce their enemies truly were. Wizards truly could do nothing against those monsters. At least, that was how it had been for the first three months of his time in the army. That all changed with the rising power of Irene Belserion. A young wizard came to the army with a brilliant plan, a spell of her own design. This way, they could make alliances with dragons, and use their own power against those that sought chaos and destruction. With the new plan in place, dragon slayers became the front line fighters in the war. Wizards like Morow were passed over and ignored, viewed as lesser soldiers due to their inability to harm dragons with their magic.

As such, recruitment styles changed as well. Any wizard still alive in the army after the arrival of dragon slayers were required to either become a dragon slayer themselves, or join the recruitment team. Not feeling a desire to face down more dragons and impossible odds, Morow had opted to be a recruiter, not realizing what the new process would entail. This was why he was trying to take a break, insisting that they needed more recruiters with how low the army's numbers had dropped in recent weeks. A massive attack had just killed many of their dragon slayers. Luckily, Acnologia had been a part of their squad, and he had been able to stop an excessive amount of casualties.

That dragon slayer was a masterful wizard, Morow had realized. Even without meeting the guy, he had heard stories of how Acnologia could single-handedly defeat nearly any dragon. They were lucky to have him, though Morow wasn't certain if he liked their new methods or not. As a recruiter, he was expected to travel….with a dragon in tow. He had done so on multiple occasions, meeting various dragons who claimed to be friendly with mankind. Morow just struggled with buying into it, especially after all he had lost. Either way, he did have to admit it was safer with these dragons than it would be fighting in the war. So, he couldn't exactly complain, despite his discomfort.

Searching for more recruiters, however, gave him a break from being around those creatures. Traveling with a small group of three, Morow had convinced them to finally return to his former school. There, they would find plenty of candidates willing to try and be dragon slayers themselves, or work in their department seeking out new talents. They had ignored Mildian Magic Academy for too long, insisting that their skills were no longer necessary for the war effort. Morow needed that to change, so he could finally see Zeref again. He had to tell his friend that he was alive…and that they just might stand a chance at winning this war.

Now twenty-two years of age, Morow couldn't help but wonder how his friend had changed. The guy had been introverted throughout his entire life, but Morow had respected him for it. Zeref knew what he wanted, and he wasn't going to let social requirements stop him from achieving his dreams. Oddly, it made Morow proud to have befriended the boy. Zeref let so few people in on his plans that Morow felt lucky just to know what he was hoping to accomplish. Even if he was still failing at the process, Morow wanted to be there to at least tell him not to give up. After all, if Zeref stopped now, he would never see his siblings again.

That thought made him frown as his feet dragged along the path to the academy. When he was younger, he had believed that if his siblings were still alive, he'd be able to go home and stay there. He thought his dad would come back, and that everything would be fixed on its own. Being a wizard born to a family that suffered a great tragedy in this war had put so much pressure on him. He still got letters from his mom, saying she was so proud of him for fighting in the war. Those letters had changed their tone when she learned he refused to become a dragon slayer. She questioned his sanity, berating him for not wanting to seek justice for his brother and sister. Now, he learned it was better to just ignore those letters when they arrived. It would save him from the heartache of knowing his mother hated him for not wanting to fight.

Now, he knew that bringing his siblings back to life wouldn't fix his problems. His mother's hatred would not vanish overnight, and it wasn't as if anyone knew where his father was to give him any news. So, bringing his siblings back…really, he didn't know if he wanted it anymore or not. Part of him still longed to see them again, but he wondered if he was really just searching for a place to belong. No one really seemed to want him around these days. The people in the army saw him as a coward for not fighting, and the majority of the dragon slayers he met seemed almost animalistic in their desire to pick a fight with almost anyone. The dragons themselves proved to be better company than them sometimes, and he was still distrustful of their kind as a whole.

"Something doesn't seem right over here." General Wayne Pickowsky spoke, frowning at the landscape. The older man had proven that mankind truly could live long lives while fighting this war. At age forty-three, the general had seen his fair share of battles. Dragons couldn't kill him easily, though, and the majority of his job had been dedicated to creating strategies to further their advancement against their enemy. Since magic was ineffective, people were trying to develop weapons. Nothing had worked until dragon slayers came around, and the tide of the war began to change for humanity's favor.

Following the man's gaze towards the rising figure of Morow's former school, the younger wizard couldn't help but nod in agreement. The school was known for its high prioritizing of upkeep, and for keeping things lively for the students within. This, however, was not the highly maintained school he remembered. "Everything is dead." Yaria was their third companion, having survived by Morow's side in the army. She had grown quiet over her time in the war, terrified of battle after she lost her arm to one of the dragons. Now, she had adapted and survived, but she was never quite as spirited as she had been before.

True to her words, the school grounds were…dead. There really wasn't another word to describe the blackened landscape that surrounded the stark white building before them. Any plants that had once thrived under the magical care of the school's groundskeepers were wilted away into dirt. There wasn't even moss clinging to the walls from a lack of maintenance. It was simply as if the school's landscape had ceased to have the ability to support life of any form. There wasn't even the sound of any animals nearby, and as Morow turned to the sky, he had a strange sinking feeling about this.

"You two, stay back. I don't want you getting all emotional when we get inside…because I highly doubt we'll find any survivors here." Wayne began moving forward, taking the lead and approaching the side of the school. The hidden entrance was something the army was aware of, for purposes just like this. However, Morow didn't know if he should listen or follow.

Before he could decide, however, a young boy seemed to come running forward towards them. He was small, likely about seven years old, and even from here, Morow could see the small flames surrounding his fist. "Get away from here!" He slammed his fist into Wayne's leg, though with his lack of power, it didn't have much of an effect. Staring at him, however, Morow couldn't help but feel his eyes widening. The pink hair on his head and those black eyes…he had seen this boy before.

"Oh, aren't you an energetic young boy?" Wayne chuckled slightly, patting Natsu's head and ruffling his hair. "Do you happen to know where the students are? We're from the army, looking to do another recruitment session with the school. Could you let your teacher know?"

The boy tilted his head slightly, frowning. "I don't think Igneel really wants to know about that…but I guess I can tell him when he stops by next." His gaze turned to see the others. "Either way, you guys need to get out. I'm not supposed to let anyone through."

This wasn't right. Teachers lived on campus, much like Zeref had. Hearing that one wasn't around left him wondering what had happened in the last six years. "Hey…Natsu, right?" He ignored the way the others stared at him with wide eyes, instead kneeling down in front of the boy. The fire wizard nodded, grinning at him.

"You know my name! Wow, I guess I must have forgotten meeting you or something. Zeref said it might happen on occasion…so…how did we meet?"

The boy's head tilted slightly, his grin fading as he began to try and recall meeting Morow. Laughing at his actions, Morow shook his head and patted Natsu's hair slightly. "Oh, we haven't met! I'm just one of Zeref's old friends. I was hoping to see him today…do you think you could show me where he is?"

The young boy studied him for a moment, before staring at the ground and shaking his head. "I'm not allowed…Zeref says no one is allowed to come near him anymore. Besides…he's kinda busy."

"What are you two going on about?" Wayne glared at him, while Yaria seemed to be glancing at all of them from the background.

"An old friend of mine. He was a student here, back before I joined up with the army."

Nodding, Yaria joined in. "I remember him. He was a quiet boy; even the teachers couldn't get him to speak much in class." When she spoke, Natsu's eyes went to her, widening at the sight of her limp left sleeve.

"Whoa, your arm's gone!" Morow winced at his insensitivity, watching as Yaria glared at him in response. "You've gotta be awesome if you're still fighting in the army like that! Even with both my arms, I can't even put a scratch on Zeref or Igneel, no matter how hard I try." Glancing towards Morow, Wayne seemed to hesitate for a moment, before turning back to the child.

"Is that so? Do you like fighting, boy?"

Hearing this, Morow had a sinking feeling. He couldn't pull Natsu out of this now, even if he was only a child. The minimum drafting age had been eliminated just two years ago, when the army realized they couldn't train dragon slayers well enough if they started learning as teenagers. "Sure do. One day, Zeref says I'll be strong enough to beat him too! But…" he trailed off, looking away. "I don't really want that day to come. Don't tell him I said that though!" His eyes seemed panicked, pleading with Morow rather than Wayne to hide it from Zeref.

"And do you know what we in the army do a lot of?"

Hearing that, the child seemed to take a step backward. His eyes seemed to narrow, looking distrustful in a moments notice. "Kill dragons. If that's what you came for…then maybe I will bring you to Zeref anyway." It sounded like it was supposed to be a warning, though Morow had no idea what he was warning about.

Wayne was about to reply, when Yaria spoke up. "Wait. Based on that comment…doesn't it make sense that a dragon is near?"

That made Morow stiffen slightly, watching the way the boy's eyes widen. "No! I won't let you hurt him. ZEREF! THEY'RE AFTER DAD!" His shout seemed to get far louder than before, echoing across the school grounds. Unable to stop the boy, Morow glanced at his companions, seeing them tense as if ready for a fight. Confused at why the boy called a dragon Dad, Morow could only do the same.

"Morow, you take the left. Yaria, with your water magic, you've got the right. I'll handle the rest. Stand together and don't let anyone break through." Wayne's orders came quickly, preparing them to fight as needed.

Expecting a battle to come, they all waited. However, nothing seemed to move or arrive. _Intruders do not belong in this place._ Zeref's voice seemed to echo in his mind. Oddly, it sounded almost as if there was anger in his voice. Morow couldn't recall a time when Zeref had ever been angry for anything. _Leave, before you force me to act._

"Zeref?" Morow tried shouting into the air, though his voice was not nearly as loud as the child's. "What about our deal? I thought we were working together to create paradise!"

Normally, telepaths could hear comments from within thoughts, but he figured Zeref had not realized who was here. The others seemed to be searching for the telepath as well, but Morow was simply trying to communicate. "It is not wise to try and negotiate in a situation like this, Morow. Stay quiet, this isn't the friend we remember." Yaria tried whispering to him, but it was a little bit too late.

In the distance, Morow saw where he stood. He could barely make out more than the boy's dark black hair, and matching black robes. A hint of white seemed to wrap around them, standing out in contrast to the color. _Paradise? Such a concept does not exist, Morow. Now, leave before you suffer my fate._ Well, now he could see that his friend still remembered him, at least.

"I've got this. You two…try and search for others here. Something still doesn't feel right about this school." Morow moved closer to Zeref, watching as Natsu's smile widened at the sight of the man. He rushed towards his brother, while Zeref frowned and held out a hand towards the boy. Seeing that, Natsu stopped, pouting slightly but sitting on the ground in response.

That reaction made Morow wary, not getting any closer than the boy had gone. The others seemed to have listened, scattering into the school grounds quickly. "Zeref…" He trailed off, uncertain of what to say. Now that he was closer, Morow had to admit he was shocked. There wasn't a single thing different about the friend he remembered. He was not taller, and his face showed no signs of aging at all. His hair hadn't even grown, and it had been six years.

"I knew you'd return one day…and I also knew that would be the day I'd have to leave." His voice was quiet, almost empty in an odd way. There was no more passion to his voice, and hearing that, Morow just couldn't understand.

"You have your brother back…you've succeeded. Why haven't you tried…helping the war? So many people are dead, so many that you could—"

"You wish for me to interfere with fate itself?" There was an odd sneer to his voice, a darkness in Zeref's expression that sent chills through him. "I did so…and I've regretted it every moment since. You claimed that paradise would arrive once I accomplished my dreams…in that case, I welcome you to paradise, my dear Morow. Gaze around yourself and tell me, is this the paradise you dreamed of?"

"Hey! I like this place, so don't complain about it that much. It's perfect for practicing with Igneel!" Natsu's complaint sounded annoyed, but Morow blinked at him in surprise. Somehow, his comment seemed to put a small smile on Zeref's face, though the expression was nothing near what his old smiles had been like.

Following Zeref's advice, though, Morow glanced around him. Not a single living thing in the area…had Zeref done this as well? "Yes." The response came quickly, before Morow could even voice his question. "This is the price to be paid for resurrection…and I am not yet finished paying that price. I tried to stop it…to save as many as I could, however…it appears as if no mortal power can stop me. Drowning, burning, blunt force, suffocation, beheading, bleeding out, lightning shocks, weapons through the heart, weapons through the brain…I've tried it all. Nothing seems to work." There was a catch in his voice, while Morow stared at him in horror.

"You…you're trying to kill yourself." Zeref did not reply, letting Morow work out the details. "That's what Natsu was saying…you told him he'd be strong enough to stop you, one day. How?"

Smiling darkly, Zeref glanced back towards the school. "He is no longer human. In fact, I do not think any of my surviving creations are. Where they've gone…I cannot say, but one day, they will all join together, and with them, I will finally find peace. This mistake will be undone, and I will atone for my sins with my life."

Morow did not know this man. Despite being friends with Zeref for his entire life, the person standing before him now was a stranger. The Zeref he knew would never speak so calmly about ending his own life, no matter how much he lost. "Come on, Zeref, knock it off already. It's not like the world is ending…we can still fix all of this. Whatever happened here…we can just find a different solution to end it all. You and I, we were always quite the team, right?" He tried giving Zeref a smile, hoping to give the guy something to latch on to.

"I've attempted to do so already. Perhaps I should have taken their warnings more seriously…though thinking back and wishing to change the past rarely does anyone good." Something seemed to flicker in his eyes, before Zeref shook his head and sighed. "Please, do not try and remind me of our friendship, either. Research has led me to learn what causes the outbursts to happen…and I can feel it…" He trailed off, one hand lifting and clutching his hair. His expression turned into a grimace, and Morow could hear a quiet groan as his head tilted forward.

By his side, he felt a small, warm hand grasp his own. "We should get further away. That's what Zeref looks like when his magic is coming." Natsu seemed rather calm about it all, though Morow had no idea what was wrong. Zeref seemed to hunch over, his second hand lifting and digging into his head just like the first. With the child walking away, Morow let his feet take control and drag him further away. He couldn't deny that the child was right, either. Small whips of black shadows seemed to be forming by Zeref's feet, growing steadily as Zeref's knees began to bend. By the time Natsu stopped walking, the cloud of magic expanded immensely, covering the entire area surrounding him and the spot where he had just been standing. It stopped just next to where he stood, creating a dome-like structure of magic that hid everything within from view.

"Does…does this happen often?" Morow really didn't know what else to say.

Smiling, Natsu nodded. "Sure, all the time! That's just how Zeref's magic works. He kinda tried to explain it to me once…but it was boring to listen to. Instead, I got him to let me fight his monsters instead! That was awesome, showing them how strong I was with my new spells that Igneel had just taught me! Do you want to see? I've been working on my roar." He seemed eager, his hands clenched into fists as he seemed to prepare to do just that.

His comments, however, and the way he seemed so protective of dragons…added in to his mention of some roar involved with his magic, Morow finally figured it out. "A dragon slayer…you're a dragon slayer, aren't you?" It was odd, meeting one that wasn't already in the army.

Nodding, the boy proudly displayed his fang-like teeth in his grin. "Of course I am! Are you an idiot or something? What other kind of magic would a dragon teach me anyway?" Unwilling to risk irritating the child further, Morow just shrugged it off. "Anyway, this could last a while. Last time Zeref lost control, he was like this for about a week. Igneel had to try and talk him out of it…though I don't really like his advice to stop Zeref when he's like this."

Glancing at the child, Morow sat on the ground to wait. "I have time…what kind of advice does Igneel give?" Maybe he could try and replicate it. At the moment, it was looking like Natsu's words were proving quite accurate, after all.

"Creepy stuff. Zeref's magic has something to do with how much he likes people, according to Igneel. So, Igneel tries to make him feel like people are useless…it kinda bothers me, really."

It was an odd prerequisite for any spell. In fact, Morow couldn't think of anything that activated based on your opinion of someone. Magic in any wizard responded to their own desires. Sure, emotions could influence the strength of spells and create an unstable aura, but no actual spell would activate without the intention of the caster. "Why…why is his magic like this?" Never in the past had Zeref struggled with controlling his magic. He was the genius in all classes, always calm and capable of growing his power whenever he wanted to. Other students were the fools who didn't grasp the basic concepts nearly as well as the child living in the school.

"Dunno. He doesn't like talking to me about it…I think it has to do with how I died once, though. Zeref gets real sad when I try learning more, though, and I can't remember the details myself." Shrugging, the child sat down next to Morow, glancing up at the sky. "Igneel tells me about it, though. He says dragons got mad at each other near where I grew up…and that I died because of their fighting. I can't really blame them, though. I mean, I've tried fighting Zeref plenty of times when he wouldn't let me do what I wanted. I kinda burned away a bit of the grass nearby too…but it was already dead, so you can't be upset with me over that, right?" He looked nervous about revealing this, though Morow really didn't know what to say.

Battles between dragons were unusual to see, though not entirely impossible. Amongst themselves, Morow had noticed a rift growing, with some dragons trying to side with humanity and others wishing to treat them like livestock. The ones Morow spent most of his time with now, the ones searching for wizards to train, were seeking out peace. Igneel must have been once such dragon, looking to train a young boy in magic. However, he couldn't help but wonder why Igneel had sought out a student in this place, rather than within the army.

Turning his gaze towards the haze of black magic, Morow frowned again. "What is it?" He couldn't help but voice his question, staring into the darkness with confusion.

 _A….curse._ There was a break in Zeref's mental voice, strained as he spoke through the haze. However, those words sent a chill through Morow. Curses were not common things. Breaking them was an even greater challenge than casting them, too. Wizards that utilized curses were the darkest of people, often seeking revenge. Even for reasons such as that, a wizard would hesitate due to the permanent nature of such magic. Thinking about Zeref's personality from before, he couldn't imagine him doing anything to anger someone to the point of earning any curse.

Even if he didn't know where it came from, Natsu's comments made much more sense. Curses were not a controllable, natural magic. They were designed to act out against the caster's will. However, linking it to one's very mindset…it had to be incredibly complicated, even for a curse. "Well, I have to admit, that does sound pretty awful. I guess things kinda ended up sucking for you too, huh, Zeref? I'm not even fighting battles in the war these days…instead, I actually spend all of my time with dragons, looking for potential dragon slayers. Really…I'm just sending other people to their deaths in this war. I guess I'm a monster that is just going around sacrificing others for myself, right? I could have fought…but I chose not to."

He didn't know if Zeref could hear him or not, but he assumed his friend could. The magic was soundless, despite its ominous appearance. However, with his words, the magic slowly seemed to recede away. "Hey, it worked! You got him to stop!" Natsu looked pleased with this, rising to his feet and following after the receding magic, not caring that it had just been nearing him moments ago. Morow half-considered asking the child what that magic did, before deciding against it. Any magic that came from a curse was not good news, and Zeref likely had his reasons for not explaining it before.

"Then perhaps we are both monsters…for I have done the same." Zeref was sitting on the ground, his hands fisted in the dirt with his head fallen forward. While it was difficult to see given his distance, Morow wondered if his friend was actually crying. "You and your companions will find no one to recruit in this place…for I have killed them all. That is the curse I bear…Ankhseram's Curse, given for foolishly believing gods were not real, and that I could decide who was meant to live and who should die."

 **It took me a while, but I did manage to finish a new draft that makes this into an AU! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just loved writing Natsu as a kid...plus, I love any brotherly interaction between him and Zeref. Either way, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

On the ground, Zeref realized he couldn't keep up this charade. He had tried perfecting the visage of calm indifference over the last six years, imitating the memory of the child who he now believed to be Ankhseram. However, despite his attempts to harden his heart and see nothing of value in the world, something always came back to remind him of his true feelings. Morow would not accept the things he had done; he knew that for a fact. Even if Morow felt guilt for his own actions, Zeref knew it paled in comparison to his own.

He didn't even lift his gaze to see how Morow reacted to his words. "I can't stop myself…it just keeps happening. Every book I've read, everything on Ankhseram…it all says the same thing." That had been the truly devastating thing to learn. After attempting to end his life the day he killed all of his peers, Zeref was shocked to find that a dagger to his heart was simply painful, not deadly. It healed in seconds, leaving him panicking and trying again. He had foolishly repeated the action nearly eight times before realizing he needed to understand what was going on with himself. That was when he learned the shocking truth, the one that lead him to try even more extreme measures of ending his own life.

Pressing a hand to his forehead, Zeref felt the familiar throbbing of the curse at work. That headache never quite went away, though he could dull the restless energy within him on temporary spurts. Those spurts were becoming longer and longer every day, too, showing progress in determining how to control his own thoughts. "I…I don't know what to do anymore. Everything around me…it doesn't matter if it is human, animal, plant…so long as it has life, it just…withers away and dies. I try to keep people away…but Natsu isn't exactly a fearsome guard. My other creations…perhaps they would scare away others, but it would also draw unwanted attention. And if I try to warn them myself…" Zeref trailed off, biting his lip. He knew exactly what happened when he tried to warn people to stay away. They saw a troubled young man, and came closer to try and sooth his pain. That was why he decided it was better to hope they would indulge a young child and leave, pretending to fear the boy even though it was simply an act.

"Hey!" Natsu's objection came quickly, his fist raising with flames dancing around it. Really, they were small, and there was little strength to them yet. That was why Zeref was glad to have found Igneel again. It had been an unusual encounter, before Natsu was even brought back to life. Zeref had been lost in an endless sea of uncontrollable magic. The entire academy grounds had been flooded with black magic for so long that Zeref lost track of time. Igneel had been flying overhead, when he noticed the odd magic below and landed to investigate. Having gotten used to the exhaustion and pained state of the magic, Zeref found he was capable of speaking in short intervals, at least during that outburst.

Telling the landing dragon to stand back, he didn't expect Igneel to walk directly up to him. Instinctually frightened by the dragon's presence, Zeref had attempted to scramble back within his own sea of death magic. "Now, is that any way to greet an old friend? I thought I recognized your scent, young one. Luckily, these scales of mine protect me from even the most harmful of spells, though I think this one might actually begin wearing even those defenses out in time. What trouble have you found yourself in now?"

Recognizing the voice, Zeref realized this was the dragon that had saved his life. They had spoken at great length that day, and at some point, Zeref found that discussing the technical aspects of the curse had pushed his mind away from focusing on the loss of life he was constantly causing. By letting go of those thoughts, his magic died down and calmed. Even so, it did not stop his own dark desires. He had only one question for Igneel after his magic died away, one that was only safe to ask once he had the smallest measure of control. "You…you are a dragon. I…this may seem odd…but do you think you are capable of ending my life?"

"Based on your own comments, I do not think it would be wise to try." The dragon had been calm, analyzing Zeref's situation with him. "You cannot be killed by any mortal weapon, and despite my long lifespan and appearance, I am still considered a mortal being. All that would come of such an action would be more pain and suffering, and that is not something I wish to inflict upon one who has suffered so much." That was when he realized he needed something else, something inhuman to destroy him if he was immune to any weapon currently in existence.

With that, his plan to create new lifeforms to end his life was born, though he sparingly invested in that project these days. He perfected his methods, created multiple demons, but after bringing back Natsu, he realized that there was only one demon fit to end his life. The brother that had started it all, the one that brought him both joy and suffering, the source of every dream he ever had, it was only fitting to have him end Zeref's existence. As such, he found Igneel once more, asking him to train his younger brother in magic. It was an unusual request, stemming from the knowledge that dragons possessed powerful magic, naturally stronger than that of normal wizards. If that knowledge could somehow be given to a person, demon or human, it would hold more potential to damage his immortal body than any other type of magic he had investigated.

Having been lost in memories, Zeref did not notice Morow slowly taking deep breaths, calming himself. "You…you're the reason everything has changed." His gaze seemed to focus on the deadened grounds of what was once a great school. "Just how many people have come here anyway? Mildian Magic Academy is still known as Fiore's greatest school for wizards! Aren't there new applicants coming in constantly? And what about parents of the students that were already here?"

His words only made Zeref turn away, closing his eyes. "I can't stop it." He repeated his words again, feeling the throbbing getting worse. It was coming again, so soon after he had regained control.

As if echoing his words, more people seemed to come running from the other side of the school. Seeing them, Zeref scowled. That was where he had created the cemetery, the only honor he could provide those he killed. "Morow, get away from that monster! If he's alive, then I promise you he's the one who did this!" Some older gentleman in an army uniform was yelling. By his side, a woman was also coming. Despite her older age, Zeref actually recognized her. Yaria, the student that had returned to try and recruit others. Likely, she was one of the few surviving students from this academy.

"There was a graveyard. The names…everyone is dead."

Yaria spoke far more quietly than the older man, only speaking up once she caught up with Morow. Seeing them together, Zeref took a deep breath. He couldn't break down in front of them. If he lost control now, it would confirm what they were terrified of. "Please…just leave."

Staring at him, Morow began to get dragged back by the other two. Natsu watched, glaring at the strangers and lashing out instantly. "Let him go, you bastards!" Zeref often wondered where the young boy had picked up such vocabulary. Maybe he had spent a bit too much time with Jackal, one of his first demons that he created.

"Natsu…you know how I feel about that language."

Blinking, the pinkette grinned and nodded. "Sorry, Zeref." With that, he returned his focus to trying to punch the legs of the older man pulling Morow back. "Come on, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

It was one of the most basic attacks of a dragon slayer, but with his age and current strength, it had little effect. Watching him, Morow seemed to study the boy with sad eyes, before focusing back on Zeref. Nodding slightly, he grinned and winked, tugging on his arms and stumbling forward. "Nah, that's not good enough, kid. Here, let me show you how it's done." Natsu seemed to step back, his eyes widening in surprise. "Lightning Make: Wyvern!" Sparks danced along his palms, spreading outward and taking on a new form. A bright yellow, electrified animal came to life, roaring as it lunged forward towards the others. It stopped just before actually attacking, while Morow smirked at his creation. "With a bit of practice, I'm certain you'd be able to do some pretty cool things like this too."

Natsu's jaw dropped, looking amazed at the magic. "That's so awesome! I bet I can take that thing down. I'm stronger than I look, so let me at it!" He seemed to try and charge forward towards the animal before Morow could stop him. Sighing, Zeref realized that he'd once again have to intervene due to his brother's reckless impulses. From within his robe, Zeref removed the one book he never let leave his person. With the letters END engraved on the cover, it looked ancient and worn, simply due to overuse.

Placing his palm on the cover, Zeref quickly worked on temporarily rewriting the book, just as Natsu slammed his bare fist into the creature made entirely of live electricity. The shock went through the young boy's body, and due to his connection to the book, Zeref felt it echo throughout his own arm. Meanwhile, black letters seemed to be spiraling around in the air, surrounding Zeref's form. The others watched from a distance, their eyes wide as the inky black lettering seemed to be absorbed into his skin. Black streaks formed along his arms, and he felt the burning pain fighting to paralyze him as it poisoned his veins. This demonic language, based on magic itself, was not meant to be rewritten by mortals, he had realized. Based on the pain he suffered, he often wondered how it would affect others if they attempted to do what he was doing.

Natsu collapsed on the ground, unconscious from the blow. At the same time, Morow dispelled his creation, rushing over to check on the boy. "No. Just…give me a moment." Zeref spoke, trying to tell Morow to stand back. Glancing towards Zeref, Morow paused and grimaced, seeing the odd spell weaving around him. Rewriting Natsu's resistances to magic, he gave the young boy a bit more resilience to lightning than before, allowing his body to at least survive the attack. He couldn't do anything further without giving him too much power for a mortal body to contain. Zeref would not break the seal on his brother's demonic half, not until Natsu was strong enough to destroy him. Hopefully, it would not impede on his fire magic, either.

With the writing fading away, vanishing back into the book, Zeref inhaled deeply. His arm was throbbing, and glancing down at his hand, he could see the odd markings not quite yet faded. The same burning pain was felt in his neck, as it spread throughout his body attempting to taint him with this dark magic. Rolling his head, he frowned as he tried to get rid of the sensation. "What kind of magic wasthat?" The older man, likely the one leading their group, spoke.

Unable to tear her gaze away from Zeref, Yaria shook her head. "He did not posses that magic before. Zeref was only a telepath…" She trailed off, taking a small step backward.

Keeping his distance, Morow was the only one who didn't seem fearful of that power. However, his eyes were dark, his expression grim with his knowledge. "Living magic. I…do you see something on his face? Sorry, but it is just bothering me…it doesn't look natural."

Hearing his comment, Zeref touched a hand to his cheek, avoiding their gazes. He did not want this type of magic becoming public knowledge, but at the same time, he refused to intentionally take away their lives. _Demonic taint. I have still not yet mastered understanding the language that these books are written in, but rewriting them tends to have side effects, as you can see._ He spoke solely to Morow, the only person here he trusted other than Natsu.

"Living magic? I've never heard of anything more absurd!"

On the ground, Natsu's fingers began to twitch slightly. With a groan, he rolled over and began sitting up, rubbing his head. "Ow…did I…did I at least manage to beat him?" He glanced around, frowning and searching for the lightning creature he had just fought. Slowly, he grinned and threw a fist into the air triumphantly. "Ha! He's gone, I won!"

Shaking his head, Zeref decided to educate Natsu further later on what qualified as success and what qualified as failure. "The army is almost as foolish as my former peers were. Everyone…this entire world has already set a cap on what wizards are limited by, regardless of who they are or what type of magic they practice. Each wizard, according to your guidelines, can only manage to master a single style of magic. Only certain styles of magic, according to the army, are useful for fighting as well. Using these facts…it became easy to avoid being drafted. What purpose does a telepath have on the battlefield, after all? It isn't as if he could learn any other form of magic…and it isn't as if the quiet, orphaned child of Mildian Magic Academy could ever accomplish anything of great value."

Staring at Zeref, they all watched as the odd marking slowly began fading away from his skin. With the fading of the markings, Zeref could feel just an odd tingling sensation left, lingering before even that vanished as well. "I don't think it would be wise to recruit him now…" Yaria spoke quietly, but Zeref could still hear her. He had gotten used to focusing his hearing, after learning that any living thing nearing him would die. Heightening his senses was simply a method of saving lives, allowing him to move away should anything come too close. "However, the spell this young child spoke before. It appears as if we may have found a hidden dragon slayer."

Stiffening, Zeref narrowed his eyes at them. "Dragon slayer?" The general seemed to focus on Natsu who was rising to his feet. The child seemed to shake his head, running his hands through his hair to try and pull out any dirt clinging to it from his fall. "He's incredibly young to be one…just who is his trainer?"

Both of them seemed to turn towards Morow, who was focused on Zeref. Zeref's hands were clenched into fists by his side, hearing them contemplate stealing his brother away. "I…I don't know! I think that we might be jumping to conclusions…uh, dragon slayers are normally a bit…no, that isn't…" He trailed off, clearly trying to think of an explanation to steer them away from this. However, Zeref now saw the darker sides of humanity, the parts he wished to ignore before. People refused to listen to reason and calm logic. Everyone looked down on those who argued with words, not fists. People only listened when they were truly afraid, when their lives were at risk.

Rising to his feet, Zeref focused his gaze on them. "Natsu is not joining you." It wasn't a comment phrased for debate, but they foolishly tried anyway.

"Well, Fiore thinks otherwise. The army is desperate for fighters, and dragon slayers are the most important ones of all." Zeref could have sworn there was an age requirement for recruitment, but he had been out of touch with society for too long. Something could have changed. "They're the ones winning this war for us, after all. Getting our hands on one so young…he'll be an expert by the time he reaches the battle field. We just need to find his dragon and get him to accelerate the training…"

That was all it took for Zeref's anger to rise. He wasn't normally one to become angry, but somehow, that had begun changing after realizing what type of life he was going to be living. Natsu and Igneel were the only people he had to speak to. At one point, he had debated completely severing ties with Natsu as well, though he had been unable to do so. It was the one connection he refused to lose, since he had sacrificed so much to gain his brother back. "Natsu is mine. You will not steal him away from me!" He wasn't aware of the flashing red in his eyes with his anger, but he could see their reactions to the change. Yaria's eyes widened, her hands raising as if preparing to defend herself. Morow gasped slightly, lifting a hand towards Zeref before dropping it, biting his lip nervously. The general only smirked, as if confident in his ability to stop the wizard before him.

"No, stop making Zeref mad! Zeref gets scary when he's mad!" Natsu tried yanking on the general's coat, as if he could get the man's attention.

"This is all for your own good, boy. You belong with strong fighters like us, where you can become strong enough to beat whatever enemy you want to fight." With a grin, he watched as Natsu glanced towards the ground, dropping his hand and shaking his head.

As Zeref prepared to try and attack, he saw the way Natsu seemed to stop, half-way to speaking up again. The boy's gaze flickered up towards the sky, and in that moment, Zeref felt a dark smile grow on his face. "If you wish to take Natsu away…you will have to deal with the wrath of his father as well." Considering Natsu's young age, it hadn't been too difficult to convince the boy that Igneel was his father. Zeref didn't want to explain the truth about their family to the young boy. He wondered if Igneel had explained it to Natsu or not, but he really couldn't care less if Natsu knew. Zeref simply didn't want to remember his past on his own.

The soldiers seemed to frown at this, glancing around on the ground as if expecting a normal wizard to arrive. "Yaria, you deal with this father this kid is mentioning. I'll teach this one a lesson myself." Cracking his knuckles, the older man seemed ready to fight. However, Zeref simply folded his hands behind his back, lifting his gaze to the sky as the sight of a massive red dragon seemed to come into view. His shadow danced along the ground, but the others didn't seem to notice him until Igneel landed, shaking the ground slightly with his weight. His gaze focused on the newcomers to the school, narrowing his eyes and leaning forward, while the soldiers began backing away, closer to Zeref, as they realized the true threat they were facing was that of an actual dragon.

 **And Igneel is now on his way! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

"Zeref, I thought I told you I'd be coming for another lesson today. Why did you invite along other guests to interrupt me?" Igneel's rumbling voice came layered with slight sarcasm, and a glint in his eyes. Hearing that, Zeref sighed and shook his head at the dragon, watching as the wizards seemed to stay gathered together for battle. In terms of strategy, it really wasn't the greatest when facing a dragon. Their attacks were powerful, and a single attack right now could technically eliminate all of them, if Igneel was truly a non-friendly dragon.

Chuckling at their reactions, Zeref smiled towards Igneel. "You are free to take Natsu and do as you wish. However, these people seem to think he will be joining the war effort today. I do not think they realize exactly who you are, though I suppose I did neglect to mention you during our brief conversation."

"Now, that is just poor manners. Haven't I thought you better than that, old friend?"

Lifting an eyebrow, Zeref couldn't help but smile and try to catch Morow's attention. The other boy just seemed tense, warily eyeing the dragon and not looking towards him at all. "You act as if I were the one you raised, and not Natsu. Regardless, did you plan on training Natsu to battle in war, like these fools seem to think?"

"Of course not! Why would I send my son into that bloody disaster you humans call self-defense?" Igneel narrowed his gaze down at the oldest of the men, leaning down to let his eyes meet the man's. "You are the oldest one here, and based on human customs, I'm assuming you are the one in charge. I will tell you right now, if you attempt to steal my son away from me…your war will take a turn for the worse."

Igneel's voice turned serious, a warning note layered in his tone. However, that was when Yaria seemed to snap out of her daze, her stance widening and her hands spreading outward. "Water Dome!" Her shout came with the activation of her magic, creating a massive dome-like structure of crystalline blue water. While the four wizards inside were visible, their figures were blurred by the water distorting their forms. "You will not win. Based on what I've seen from the child…you must be a fire dragon. That means water will stop your attacks. I have everything we need to escape unharmed."

Inside, Zeref could see Natsu panicking. He was running around, his fists pounding against the shield the girl had created. While the water muffled his shouts, hearing them gritted on Zeref's nerves. They were making his brother afraid. They were stealing him away. Tightening his grip on the Book of END, Zeref walked closer, slowly at first to make sure his magic wasn't about to lash out. Oddly, the headache seemed to have faded further away the more they spoke. Maybe anger was a method of stopping his curse, but Zeref would have time to investigate that later.

A growl came from Igneel at the sight of the dome, and he moved closer to them as well. "I am Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons. Do you truly wish for my entire clan to join the war against you? I will make that order, it that is what it takes to keep my kin by my side."

"And I shall join as well." Zeref spoke quietly, but his gaze was harsh. He always hated war, viewing it as pointless, however, now he saw potential gain from fighting. Keeping Natsu was all that mattered, no matter what he had to do. "As I stated before…Natsu is mine. I will not tolerate anyone stealing from me, after I've spent the last six years trying to protect your lives with this isolation. If I must come out of this hiding to save him…I will make sure the world knows exactly why it must stay away."

"Guys…this isn't what we came to do! Really, just give him his brother back." Morow was trying to reason with the others from within the dome, but Yaria was not letting the shield fall. "An entire clan of dragons, you guys! We haven't even seen a fire dragon on the battlefield in years. Do you really want to sacrifice that many more lives, just to get one kid?"

"He's being trained by the leader of a dragon clan…he is likely more powerful than any dragon slayer we've yet to encounter. Perhaps he could even surpass Acnologia." Yaria's calm reasoning came, though it was slightly strained.

If Morow was further away, Zeref might have taken the risk to get closer. As it was, he still couldn't bring himself to harm his only friend. Morow was still trying to help him, fighting to free Natsu from this situation. Turning towards Igneel, Zeref tried to get the dragon to see his situation. "I know, young one. You have yet to learn the best skill of all, the skill those of us with long lifespans must possess in order to remain sane throughout our lives. Patience leads to great things, Zeref. For this, it will simply be a matter of time. After all, no wizard has an unlimited supply of energy to continue fueling any spell."

Hearing that, Zeref once again felt the weight of his curse fill him with an odd numbness. He still hadn't grasped that quite yet, the idea that he would technically live forever. Regardless of who won this war, Zeref would be alive at its end. He would survive to see humanity rebuilding afterwords, and to see how wizards continued advancing magic into the future. The entire time, he would remain unchanged, simply watching time go by him without ever truly affecting his person.

Letting his gaze settle on watching the wizards within the orb, Zeref frowned for a moment. There was still one unknown to this equation, one wizard whose abilities were unknown. "We cannot assume such a thing. Wizards can accomplish many things, if they put their minds to it. We still do not know what the eldest among them is capable of."

"And how is your control today? I am not capable of breaking through the barrier without stepping on them, or risking destroying them. Based on what I can see…you still value at least one of them in some regard." Igneel's calm question made Zeref pause, observing them for a moment. His words were true, in a way. A dragon's spells were not easy to limit in terms of strength. Full power would completely decimate everyone within. While Zeref was more than capable of bringing Natsu back if he didn't realize he could defend himself, he didn't want the guilt of the deaths of the others resting on his shoulders yet again.

Pure strength could eliminate it as well, but once again, Igneel's size became an issue then. As he saw Natsu's fists slowly begin to stop pounding against the barrier, falling to his sides, Zeref scowled in irritation. The boy's shoulders were shaking, and even from here, he could tell his younger brother was crying. "I am angry…and it appears as if that is enough." With that, Zeref inhaled deeply, drawing on his magic. In an instant, he vanished from where he stood, his magic coming with ease. So long as he avoided his death magic, this should be fine.

The others were startled when Zeref appeared inside the shield of water, jumping back at his sudden presence. Standing directly next to Natsu, Zeref placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. Natsu lifted his head, sniffling slightly before smiling at the sight of his older brother. "As I stated before, the army is full of fools who never realize the full potential of anyone." With that, Zeref vanished once more, taking Natsu with him to stand beyond the barrier's reach. Now next to Igneel, Zeref lifted Natsu up towards the dragon. "Take him. Few can manage to catch up with a dragon in flight…at least this way, they will not get what they came for."

Crouching down, Igneel allowed Zeref to place Natsu on his back. The young child frowned in confusion, staring at Zeref closely. "You aren't trying to send me away forever again, are you?" That had happened once, close to when he first brought Natsu back. With how little control he had over the curse, Zeref thought it was for the best. However, Igneel brought Natsu back after only a month of being away, claiming the child would not stop running off in search of his brother. As such, Zeref realized that even if he wanted to get rid of his only human companion, he would be hard pressed to succeed.

Smiling at the child, Zeref shook his head. "Not at all, Natsu. You will be brought back to me, I promise. You know how important you are to me, and you know I would do anything to keep you by my side, brother."

Nodding, Igneel rose higher, lifting Natsu away from Zeref as the young boy nodded. Natsu reached out one hand towards Zeref, looking desperate to stay near his brother. "No! I don't wanna leave Zeref again. Please…don't make me go without him." There was a sad cry in his voice, a whining note of desperation.

"You heard your brother, Natsu. It will not be for long." Giving Zeref a knowing look, Igneel began to spread his wings. "Besides, you know quite well why he cannot be with us. Your brother values your life, does he not?" Natsu nodded, biting his lip and sniffling slightly. "Then it is far safer for him to remain here, where his curse cannot reach you. I promise, you will see him again one day, Natsu."

Letting his hand fall onto Igneel's neck, Natsu nodded, hardening his gaze. "Fine. But you better not try and hurt yourself more, Zeref! I'm coming back, and when I do, I'm going to burn that curse of yours to ashes! That's my way of repaying you for giving me my life…by saving yours."

Knowing how unlikely that was, Zeref only nodded his head once in response. Instead, he turned his focus towards the wizard that were now taking down their barrier, trying to rush forward to stop the dragon preparing to take flight. It was a foolish action, one which Morow seemed to know better than to copy. As Igneel jumped into the air, pushing down with his wings, the gush of air pushed Yaria and the general off of their feet and onto their backs. Quickly taking flight, Igneel began leaving the area with the others gazing after him.

"He's getting away! General Wayne, I'll hold off this wizard while you ensure he does not escape." With Yaria taking charge, Wayne nodded. In an instant, the man seemed to become a blur of motion, charging forward with immense speed. This was his magic, Zeref realized. Cursing mentally, he realized he had underestimated these wizards after all. With that speed, he just might be capable of catching up to Igneel. Either way, the dragon was airborne and out of reach so long as Wayne remained on the ground.

With a glare, Zeref began preparing to stop the man's progress, only to feel the girl's water wrap around his legs. "Water Bind!" It seemed to solidify, almost like chains ensnaring him and preventing motion.

Turning his head over his shoulder, Zeref narrowed his eyes at the girl. "You do not wish to fight me, Yaria. It will not end well."

"It is two against one. Morow, help me out here. Put a little spark in that water. That'll keep him out while we finish getting that kid." Her plan was decent, if Zeref had been a normal man.

Turning towards his old friend, he could see the way Morow was watching with wide eyes. "No…Zeref, I didn't mean for this…" He trailed off, while Zeref closed his eyes, not truly caring to hear his apology. It wasn't Morow's fault, after all. He was the unusual kind of person amongst the rest, the only one willing to look past his history and appearance and see more.

"Natsu will get away, regardless of if I am present to intervene. I had simply hoped to stop word of my presence from spreading…though I suppose the time for secrecy has ended." Igneel was right; he had to stop looking at things from his old perspective. Until Natsu was fully trained, Zeref was immortal. He was not like most of humanity, fearing death and fighting for survival. No, he was fighting for his own death, fighting to keep what little family he had by his side. "Your companion was correct, before. I am the reason every student in this academy is dead. Each of them was a skilled wizard in their own right…and I killed them all. Now, I will ask you, do you truly wish to fight me, knowing the truth? Are you willing to risk your life, for the simple matter of delaying my progress?"

"Knock it off, Zeref!" Morow shouted, startling Zeref with his sudden cursing. "You lost control, I get that. You are upset, I get that too. But that doesn't mean you have the right to terrify the world into bowing before your feet! You aren't our king, and you aren't our general. All you are…is just Zeref, the student that I grew up with…my best friend."

Both of their shouts seemed to have startled Yaria, making her back away almost nervously. "He…I don't understand. He killed your peers…both of our peers…how can you still call him your friend?"

Keeping his gaze on Zeref, Morow stood his ground. "Because he isn't a monster like you think he is. I know Zeref, and I know…I know that this isn't who he really is."

Feeling exhaustion weigh on him, Zeref looked away, focusing on the ground. "I am not the person you remember, Morow. I…there is no going back, not for me. My words still remain true, I have killed everyone that rests in the grave she found."

"Then change that! I know what you did to Natsu, Zeref. I know you can…so why not? Why not screw the gods right back for what they did to you?"

Clenching his hands into fists, Zeref lifted his gaze with a harsh glare, feeling tears spilling down his cheeks. "Because that would mean I value their lives!" It was a harsh shout, one that made both Yaria and Morow flinch. Taking a deep breath, Zeref focused on calming down, not wanting to push them closer to a fight. "It would mean I value their lives…and as such, more people would have to die. I told you before…I can't control this, Morow. If I care for anyone's life…if I try to protect others…" The throbbing returned to his head, making him press his hand into his hair.

He couldn't make it stop, not when his mind was already thinking about the potential. Morow wasn't the first one to think of doing something so drastic. He had wanted to bring them back the moment he realized they were dead. However, that was what started the first uncontrollable outburst of magic, one that lasted for nearly six months. He got a brief period of respite, where he read and attempted to understand why he had no control over this power. Using what that teacher had mentioned before death, Zeref researched more on Ankhseram, and found out about his curse. The Curse of Contradictions, the one Zeref had no choice but to endure suffering through.

Feeling the throbbing spread from his head to his body, Zeref hunched over. His energy was growing, far more restless than it had been when Morow first arrived. "Yaria, get back. He did this before…I think this is what killed the others." Morow was speaking quietly, backing away as Zeref collapsed again. In an instant, a sea of black magic filled the land once more, a common sight in this region these days. "I won't forget you, Zeref. There has to be a way out there to end this curse…or at least to allow you to gain control. I'll win this war for both of us, and once I'm done…I'll come back and free you."

He heard Morow, even with his magic creating an odd buzzing noise in his ears. After his first outburst, he realized the excess energy sometimes had this side-effect. The longer the spell lasted, the louder the buzzing would be. At first, it had gotten to the point where he couldn't hear anything outside of his spell, though he had learned to adjust and be able to ignore the buzzing. It was as if his ears were filled with flies, slowly growing more active as time went on. Either way, he kept his body still, crouched on the ground as Morow and Yaria began moving away. Igneel still had Natsu, but Zeref knew that the boy was safe. So long as that was true, he would get through this. Natsu had to remain alive, so he still had that one beacon of hope to cling to that one day, in some distant future, he would find peace. However, first he had another issue to deal with. Wayne opened his eyes to a single fact today. People would seek out the power of a dragon slayer at all costs. In order to protect Natsu, this war had to end and peace had to be established. Morow was wrong; the one ending the war would be Zeref. He would see to that personally.

 **And their little showdown comes to an end! I hope you all enjoyed. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Getting involved in the war was easier said than done. With the recruiters no longer interested in his former school, Zeref realized he had to actually understand where their bases were located. Igneel, despite all his connections, could only help so much. "I'm a dragon! Do you honestly think I'd know where to find mankind's soldiers?" His comment had made Zeref realize the foolishness of his request, and left him wandering instead.

Their trio was unusual, Zeref had to admit. Most people kept their distance upon seeing a dragon approaching. Those people didn't even stick around long enough to see the path of death following after Zeref as well, while Natsu rode on Igneel's back for their journey. Flying was not an option, not when a prolonged outburst of magic could result in the deaths of both Igneel and Natsu. So, traveling by foot was their solution. They'd often take breaks for Zeref and Igneel to speak with Natsu, trying to train the boy further, but most of their time was spent moving. Zeref could educate his younger brother while walking, with stories of the war and what he had learned.

"Your magic is one of the simplest forms, despite how complex it may seem. It stems directly from elemental manipulation, requiring more of an instinctive focus than anything else for mastery." He was trying to help Natsu grasp how to strengthen his spells as they walked, going on about how to not think so hard about using his power. "As such, your magic is based off of emotion. These feelings need to be channeled into each spell, empowering your flames and giving them strength. So, what things make you wish to fight?"

Normally, Zeref could watch Natsu trying to pick fights with almost anything. He was hyper, and with little toys, he saw fighting as the only interesting game to play. Considering how dangerous Zeref's magic was, he couldn't really challenge Natsu himself. So, he let his demons act as target practice for Natsu. Since they followed his orders, it was easy enough to let the boy practice chasing them down and strengthening his flames against them.

With a smile on his face as he swung his legs by the sides of Igneel's back, Natsu shrugged. "I dunno. I just like fighting. It makes me feel strong, like I can protect you better." That odd desire of his always made Zeref smile. Even growing up, Natsu had wanted to try and protect Zeref. They both were close, until the moment he died.

"You do realize that Natsu does not learn like you do, Zeref." Igneel's rumbling voice came before Zeref could reply. "He does better with experience as a teacher, rather than spoken words. This is why I usually train him in areas where none can see us. That way, any damage done to the area is no concern of ours."

"I don't have another option. Recruiters will come for him again, you know they will." Igneel did not reply, instead huffing and gazing at the path they were walking on. It was a grassy region, with few trees or plants in the area. A dirt road marked their path, used for travel between towns. They usually veered off the path when nearing one, to avoid terrifying too many people with Igneel's presence. "So, I make you wish to fight?" Natsu shrugged, frowning and studying Zeref closely. "Then…when you attempt to utilize magic, picture my image. Imagine that my life is in danger, that someone is about to—"

"But why would it be in danger? I thought you said you couldn't be killed!" Natsu sounded lost, making Zeref sigh and shake his head.

"Very well. What about Igneel? Do you wish to protect him as well?" Natsu nodded, while Zeref continued on. "Then imagine his life in danger, and—"

"Yeah right, like anyone could take down Igneel!" Natsu laughed at that, patting Igneel's neck with his small hand. "He's invincible! When we're all together, nothing can stop us, not even an entire army of monsters!"

Glancing towards the dragon, he saw the animal make a motion somewhat like a shrug, lifting his shoulders and making Natsu shift his weight on his back. "I told you, this will not get through to him. So, Natsu, did you want to try facing down that army of monsters in person one day?" He tried to make his tone joking when speaking to the child, while Zeref realized how pointless this was.

"Yeah! That'd be awesome. You'd show me how to beat them first, right?" Nodding, Igneel smiled as the boy wrapped his arms around Igneel's neck. "That's why I'm sticking with you. Zeref's strong, but his magic is creepy and I don't wanna fight like him. When I grow up, I'm gonna be just like you, a massive dragon that can destroy anyone that wants to hurt my family!"

Those words seemed to put an odd look in Igneel's eyes, distant as his smile faltered. Zeref had seen this look before, when family was mentioned. "Of course, but sometimes, things do not go according to plan. Remember, if something ever comes your way and knocks you down, always find the strength in your heart to rise back up and keep moving forward. Looking to the future and what may be is the best way to keep yourself from falling into despair."

Those words seemed to be aimed as much towards Zeref as they were towards Natsu. Avoiding the dragon's watchful gaze, Zeref pointed towards their path instead. "It appears as if we are nearing a town." He did not want to talk about how he couldn't seem to see his future anymore. All he could imagine was more death and loss, an endless suffering due to the curse he had gained.

The distant town actually looked heavily guarded, unlike the last one. It made Zeref slow down his pace, wondering if anyone had spotted Igneel yet. That was answered by the sight of an odd creature flying above them. It seemed to have wings and graying skin, with a single massive eye gazing out at the land below. Sensing the energy coming from it, Zeref knew it was a creation of magic, though he did not know who had created it. This was an unusual power, though he did not know if it meant this town had been attacked recently or if they were simply more cautious than others.

When it spotted them, the creature seemed to turn around, leaving for the town in the distance. "What was that thing in the sky?"

Natsu's question made Zeref tilt his head slightly, debating if they should turn back or not. "Magic, of a rather unusual form. Someone was spying on us, I think."

"I didn't smell it until it was on top of us. Whatever it is, it is well concealed by the caster." Igneel's comment made Zeref nod, understanding that there would be no extra warning this time about whoever was coming. "Regardless, there is another presence approaching. This one…I believe it would be best for me to leave. It smells like a dragon slayer."

Nodding, Zeref watched as Igneel began taking flight, rising into the sky to avoid the incoming individual. However, he was not expecting the wizard to stop and not attack. Instead, the man smiled at him, kneeling before him. The man had dark blue hair, and odd tribal tattoos on the sides of his face. A black cloak hung over toned muscles, with one arm visible on his right side with similar markings to his face. "Greetings…our queen saw your approach and requested that you be greeted at once. I am Acnologia, the first of the dragon slayers. Considering your proximity to one such creature," Acnologia lifted his gaze towards the sky, where Igneel still seemed to linger. "we've assumed that you hold a desire for an end to this war, a peaceful one in which we find a way to coexist with dragons."

Following his gaze, Zeref slowly began to nod. "I am…though I am not foolish enough to believe that this war will end peacefully. Death is required to put an end to such a tragedy, where hatred runs strong. Someone must be made afraid of both sides of the war, someone who can either become a common enemy, or a common ally to unite the two."

Zeref had every intention of becoming their enemy. He had already sent word out to his creations, telling them to begin their own battles in the war. Demons were meant to fight wizards and dragons alike, sending about more chaos and destruction as the new race was introduced. He had yet to hear news of their actions, but he knew that soon he would hear about their influence. "If you would just speak to Irene, certainly she could make you see otherwise. She has a way of making even the darkest of hearts see hope in the future…for she did the same for me. You see, I once lost my entire family to dragons, We were traveling, in the process of moving to a new village. One of those beasts stumbled upon us during their flight, and viewed my parents as a decent meal. I was merely a baby, not large enough to even be worthy of a snack to one of them. Abandoned and alone, I was raised by this town behind me. When Irene arrived, with her dragon in tow, I was doubtful of her ability to do as she promised. Then, she granted me this power…the power that I know has the capability of ending any war, if pushed to its limits."

Lifting an eyebrow, Zeref studied Acnologia closely. "I find it difficult to believe any such power exists…however, I never claimed to be unwilling to hear her tale. Be warned, I am in possession of an unstable magic of my own…it would not be wise to allow others to remain close to me."

Nodding, Acnologia rose to his feet, turning to move towards the town. "With the skill of those here, I imagine that will not be necessary." Lifting an eyebrow, Zeref stepped off of the path, pointing towards where he came from. Lining the path, any plant that had once been alive had wilted away, turning black and dead. There were a few spots that had survived, during times when Zeref had been too focused on speaking about the technical aspects of magic for his curse to sense any attachment to life. "What…what power is that?"

No longer fond of declaring a specific form of magic, Zeref's gaze turned distant. "Black magic." It wasn't as if anyone could identify his curse, anyway. Even in Mildia, books on the gods had become rare, and books on the curse were difficult to find. In that school, he had only found a handful of texts that described what it did, and none went any further than that.

Raising an eyebrow at Zeref, Acnologia seemed to smirk. "Impressive. I'd say we've found a fighter after all. You can tell your dragon to land, too. We aren't the kind of people to fight a potential ally to our cause."

Glancing up towards Igneel, Zeref nodded. _He is…unusual, but I sense no ill intent._ Zeref skimmed over Acnologia's mind, just to be sure. Even with his telepathy, he saw little of concern within him, beyond memories of fighting in the war. This man had killed dragons with ease, and his magic seemed versatile. Much like Zeref, he seemed to possess the capability of fighting with multiple elements at once. Making a note to keep a close eye on him, Zeref continued on. _For now, you may land. However, I would not trust them until we meet with this queen he keeps mentioning._

Following his lead, Igneel angled downward, landing on the path ahead of them. "A dragon slayer, seeking to help dragons? Now, that is an odd find indeed. Just what is your name, young wizard?"

"Acnologia. I will do anything in my power to ensure that no one suffers a tragedy like my own. If that means allying with other dragons…so be it." There was something dark in that desire, in the way he spoke of power. Oddly, Zeref didn't find himself disturbed by the observation. Instead, he was curious about what was driving him so hard. He had even shown no fear of his own power, instead looking at the sea of death Zeref created as an amazing gift. "I see you carry another with you. He bears your scent, dragon."

Nodding, Zeref moved forward, staying close to Igneel's side. "That is Natsu…he is Igneel's student."

"A child dragon slayer? Most don't begin learning until they are at least fourteen. What made you decide differently?"

Sharing a look with Zeref, Igneel shifted his weight slightly. "I held no desire to be involved in this war. My entire family was killed in battle, and I saw no need to rush to my own death. Teaching a boy magic seemed like a decent enough method to remain neutral throughout the conflict." This was new to Zeref, hearing about Igneel's family. However, he did not press for details. "From what I gathered, you are taking us to meet one of the leaders of this war. Why should we trust her, and not someone else?"

"Because she seeks out peace between dragons and humans." Acnologia stopped in his walking for a moment, smiling at Igneel. "In fact, she is the one who created dragon slayers in the first place. Her enchantments were what made it possible, the enchantress studying under—"

"Irene Belserion…I had heard rumors of that name. I did not realize she was still in the area." Igneel glanced towards Zeref, stopping for a moment. "If you are looking for a swift end to this war, she is not the one to be seeking out. Irene is focused on the long-term plans, old friend. While I cannot say her ideals are wrong, they are not the swiftest method of bringing about the peace you are seeking."

"How dare you insult—"

"I see." Zeref interrupted before Acnologia could finish his angry outburst. "It also appears as if I may have acted too soon in providing that command towards Deliora." Glancing in the distance, Zeref could see the result. He didn't expect to personally witness any of his demons attacking, but this one was quite impressive in its own right. A massive, monstrous figure seemed to be staring down the village with a harsh glare. It was taller than any building in the area, towering over the entire village and making it look like a blade of grass in comparison to his size. Screams could be heard from where they stood, and Acnologia seemed tot grow tense, ready to fight. Seeing him, Zeref grabbed his arm and shook his head. "Do not waste your energy on a battle that you cannot win. That demon is of my own creation…and you will not save anyone when their lives are already forfeit."

Jerking his hand away, Acnologia seemed to try rushing forward. However, he stopped when he saw the massive beam of green light blast from Deliora's open mouth, shooting down towards the city. Flames ignited everywhere the beam touched, exploding and devastating the town in an instant. Cries and screams continued filling the air, as Zeref saw the few survivors reaching the path they stood on. "What…how did you create such a monster?"

Smiling, Zeref glanced towards Igneel, seeing the dragon hanging his head low. "I told you…this will only create needless death, Zeref."

Turning towards Acnologia in return, Zeref shook his head. "No, for there are survivors to tell tales of my monsters. Wizards cannot kill them…nor can dragons…they are a common enemy to unite against. Utilize this properly, and your queen just might achieve her dreams, Acnologia." The man looked uncertain, staring at Zeref with a glare.

"If you are what the rest of humanity is like…maybe it would be best to let them perish along with the dragons. I had thought wizards were honorable people, after witnessing them fighting to protect others. This…this is nothing but chaos and destruction, a man seeking out war for no other purpose than war itself."

Tilting his head, Zeref found it far easier to put on that false smile than it was before. He was getting better, and playing his role in this game. "I told you before, I am a black wizard. Tell the world of my name, Acnologia. The Black Wizard Zeref is coming to fight back against this world. They were the ones who abandoned me…who saw me as a useless fool that could not protect anything. Now, I will watch as the world burns, for nothing can be gained without sacrifice. If I must sacrifice the world to protect my family…then so be it."

For the first time in his life, Zeref felt confident that he had control over this curse. This was the mindset he was searching for, the one that allowed him to forsake life itself and kill heartlessly. As he watched Deliora continue his rampage, he couldn't help but smile with satisfaction. Maybe he could enjoy this little false role of his, in his own way. The world had tried to take Natsu away from him, rejecting his desires and refusing to let him choose his own fate. Now, it was his turn to steal all of these lives from the world, and let his creations test their strength against the wizards that foolishly thought dragons were the most dangerous thing they could possibly fight in this war.

 **And Zeref meets Acnologia...then proceeds to make him angry and hateful towards humanity as well as dragons. I won't really have a whole lot of focus on Acnologia in this story, but I did want to include at least one event that helped show his historical development in Fairy Tail, since it was somewhat overlooked in canon. Either way, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Time passed. The war raged on, and Zeref stayed hidden in the background, always working. He created more demons, an endless amount that he soon lost count of. A few were killed in battle, and he learned from his mistakes. Acnologia and his first attack did well to spread his name. Zeref had to struggle to remain hidden. Still, he kept his main base as the place he started out at, the place he first gained this curse. Mildian Magic Academy still looked like a desolate wasteland, a stark white castle in a sea of black death that was befitting a black wizard like himself. In a way, the color scheme reminded him of the god who gave him this curse. The odd way that child had spoken never left his memories for long, and he knew that this was only the beginning of his reign.

Before him, Mard Geer had just returned from his most recent mission. Magnolia, a once prominent town in Fiore, was destroyed due to his own vines. They had overrun the area, taking the town by storm and breaking through windows. They destroyed walls, tearing through them and people with ease. When he attacked, Zeref could feel assured that the job would be done right. "What is our next target, sire?"

Debating, Zeref pulled a map out again. They had hit the majority of the major cities. Really, Magnolia had been quite a small one after all of their other targets. He planned on avoiding Crocus, simply to avoid completely decimating the nation, but he had hit all the major port cities, starting with Hargeon. Then, he had moved on to the busy tourist areas, seeking out towns that called forth wizards with their glory. To make sure things were balanced, he had sent Kyoka and Seilah out into the wilderness, attacking the dens of the ice dragon clan that still seemed intent on being against humanity.

Outside of the building, Natsu and Igneel were still working on training. He could hear the occasional blast of magic, but for the most part, it remained rather quiet. "Give me a moment. I did not expect this to take so long…why have they not realized that they must unite to stop us?" He paused, considering for a moment. Technically, he had a dragon on his side. Did he have to stage a defeat, using an alliance between Natsu and Igneel to destroy one of his own creations? It seemed risky, considering Natsu's lower skill level. Yes, the boy had made progress, but it wasn't enough to put up a believable fight against a demon.

Glancing at the marked off towns on his map, Zeref shifted in his seat. He had rearranged the school's furniture, taking one of the office chairs from the teacher's lounge and claiming it as his own for these meetings. It gave him a method of remaining seated, while overseeing his demons when they came to provide him with reports of the war. "Might I suggest targeting the dragons more harshly? Humans already fear us, my lord. They run as soon as we come near…some even know our names. I have yet to see similar reactions in the other enemy you claim we face, sire."

The issue with that was in how resilient the dragons were. Creating demons that could actually harm them was a challenge, even for Zeref. Despite being created to destroy an immortal wizard, he had yet to hear of a single success when facing one of the dragons. Frowning, Zeref let his gaze wander around the room, trying to think of what he could use. Physical attacks couldn't break through their scales, and magical ones only had an effect if they were based off of dragon slaying magic. What else was there?

As he thought about it, Zeref heard the sound of the door opening to the school, the one that actually lead inside. Turning his head, he spotted Natsu rushing down the hall towards the main lobby, where Zeref had established his meeting area. "Zeref! Someone's coming, Igneel heard the sound of footsteps approaching." Now thirteen, Natsu had matured somewhat, though he was still childish in his own ways.

Either way, his words gave Zeref an idea. "Hearing…dragons have sensitive hearing. Mard Geer, can you obtain some form of sound-based device next time you are out? I have a feeling it will be of use to us against the dragons…" Smiling, Zeref rose to his feet and walked towards Natsu. "As for your warning, how far away are they?"

Scowling, Natsu crossed his arms over his chest. "Not a clue. Igneel figured he better take off, though, and I came in here to try and hide our presence. Hopefully, they'll just leave."

It was their usual plan, after all. People had been searching for Zeref for so long, he lost track of how many times he had evaded them. Hiding away in the place he grew up appeared to be working better than he thought it would. No one suspected anyone to be alive in the deadly landscape that surrounded his former school. No one even realized magic was what kept the school grounds looking like that, either.

Nodding in agreement, Zeref shrugged and began moving towards one of the halls anyway, deciding that he could be better prepared if he could see what was going on. There were multiple paths to the lobby of the school, but only one entrance to most of the classrooms. It made a classroom easier to defend, if necessary. Walking towards one, Zeref stopped as he heard the sound of the door opening once more. He turned back slightly, frowning in confusion. No one other than a former student would know where to find that door. The school had hidden it well, even hiding it from recruiters until they actually arrived to see the talents of the wizards within.

Shaking his head, Zeref continued moving forward into the room. "Mard Geer, remain here and stand guard. If anyone asks…you took this place by force, alone." Nodding, his demon gave him a smile and a slight bow, before turning to face whoever was approaching.

"Zeref?" A voice called out as he entered the classroom, making him pause. He knew that voice. Turning around, he walked back towards the lobby, still staying hidden in the shadows of the halls. "I know you're in here. Please…I need to talk to you. What you're doing isn't right! This war is bad enough as it is…and you are only making it worse."

Morow was trying to reason with him, it appeared. This was his old friend, his last attachment to this place. "Hey…maybe you should hear him out." Natsu's suggestion was quiet, making him raise an eyebrow at the boy. "You know how Igneel and I feel about this war of yours…it's changed you, Zeref. You aren't the brother I remember from when I was young…and I don't like it."

"I am doing this for you, Natsu." He had told the boy this countless times, repeating his logic to Igneel as well. He did not care if people died for his goals, not anymore. This curse forced him to harden his heart, anyway, if he wished to have peace of any kind.

"No, you're not." Natsu's response was almost a growl, and it came with him moving to stand in front of Zeref. "If you were doing this for me, you would actually try listening to what I have to say for once. I know you Zeref, and the reason you are doing this…is because it lets you forget about your guilt. You seem to think you can't be hurt anymore, because you just…you just don't care. It's like…you've become just like your demons, playing with us like toys when we're more than that. If you want to fight this war, then fine, but don't expect me to support it and believe that this is for me."

Before Zeref could try and argue with his brother, Natsu pushed past him, walking out into the lobby where Morow stood in front of Mard Geer. "Hey, Morow, right?" The man blinked, nodding in response to Natsu's comment. "He's an old friend of Zeref's." Turning towards Mard Geer, Natsu began explaining. "While he might not care if you kill the guy anymore, I kinda do. You still follow my orders too, right? So, I say stand down, or whatever it is that tells you to get the hell out and leave us alone."

Looking mildly amused, Mard Geer nodded and let out a slight laugh. "Of course, END. Anything, for the greatest of Zeref's creations." With that, Mard Geer began walking off, passing by Zeref on his way to walk deeper into the school. "He is quite the entertaining one, isn't he? I think I rather like him…the one destined to accomplish your greatest dream of all." His whispered comment only made Zeref scowl in irritation. He had work to be done first, before letting Natsu kill him.

Morow was older, that much Zeref could see. He had lost track of exactly how old the man was, though. "I'm guessing seeing you means he doesn't want to talk, right?" Morow watched as Natsu nodded, scowling at the wall.

"He's kinda turned into a bastard lately. None of us can get through to him, to be honest. He's all about making his demon army, trying to get humans and dragons to fight together to try and kill him instead." That seemed to make Morow lift an eyebrow, while Zeref wanted to slap Natsu. He wasn't supposed to reveal this much, not even to Morow. He was still a human, capable of speaking further to others and destroying his plans.

Blinking, Zeref rubbed his forehead. Since when did he not trust Morow with his secrets? He had kept his work on resurrection hidden from the entire school, yet he revealed it to his old friend. Why not this? Maybe Natsu was right. Maybe he had changed. "I figured as much. Zeref didn't seem like the kind of guy to want to go on an endless killing rampage."

Snorting, Natsu glanced back towards where Zeref remained hidden. "Maybe not before…but now, he's kinda pissed at the world. Keeps claiming they want to steal me from him and stuff." Had he mentioned that to Natsu? Zeref couldn't remember if he had, or if Igneel had passed it along to the boy. "Plus, his curse doesn't really help things at all. He's kinda convinced himself that this is better, because he can control his curse while he's like this."

"It didn't look that way outside." Morow's calm response made Natsu laugh slightly, shaking his head.

"Oh, that? Zeref likes it looking like that…he says it keeps intruders away. So, now he intentionally kills all the plants. Kinda funny, considering how upset it made him before, right?" Natsu's smile was rather pained, Zeref had to admit. He was making his brother suffer, by acting like this. Why couldn't he see that it was for the best?

Watching them, Zeref saw Morow's gaze scan the room around him. "I didn't really plan on coming back here, you know. I realized my mistake back then, when they tried to take you away from Zeref. You really mean everything to him…even if you can't see it, Natsu." It seemed off-topic, but Zeref could hear the gentleness in his tone. "That's why I can't even bring myself to be surprised that he did this. He hates us…hates me…because we threatened to steal you away. This is his revenge, as well as his way of protecting you."

Something looked defeated in the slump of Morow's shoulders, and in the way his eyes seemed to glaze over. "Hey…what's wrong? I thought I remembered you as smiling a lot more, so what gives?"

Swallowing, Morow seemed to decide it was better to sit on the ground. He pulled his knees up, letting his head rest against his knees. "My mother…the only family I had left…she died three days ago. The army gave me some time off, saying it would help me grieve…but I don't really have anyone to go to. Zeref was my only real friend left…so I guess I just found myself coming here on instinct. Kinda stupid, right? I heard the rumors, about what was going on. I knew enough about Zeref's projects to know he was the one responsible, even without hearing the title Black Wizard added to his name."

This time, Zeref stepped out from where he stood, gazing at his old friend. "I am sorry for your loss." His words sounded empty, devoid of compassion. He knew what it felt like to lose so much, but somehow, he couldn't feel that pain right now. When did his pain vanish? Was it when anger clouded his mind during the first attempt to drag Natsu into the war? Was it when he set his demons free on the world? He couldn't pinpoint when it was, and it made him afraid to realize how numb he truly was to the world.

Lifting his gaze, Morow seemed to study his unchanged form once again. "You really weren't kidding about that immortality, were you?" He gave out a slight snort, shaking his head before pressing his head back into his legs. "I don't know which of us is sadder…me for thinking a mass murderer could comfort me, or you for actually trying."

Natsu seemed to lift an eyebrow at Zeref, as if daring him to try and call his own friend an idiot. However, Zeref sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Thinking back on all that he had done, he realized now that he could have very easily killed his friend in his rampage. He hadn't even considered Morow when making his plans. Perhaps he had even been the one that killed his mother. The thought actually managed to make him feel a slight piercing sensation in his chest for the first time in years. Guilt stabbed through him, reminding him that despite his curse, he was still human at his core.

Slowly, Zeref felt his own tears begin to fall. "I'm sorry." This time, it sounded broken, a choked statement coming out of a man that had already died long ago. "This was all I could do…the only plan I could think of. This curse…I would have been hated for it, no matter what I did. Why not try and make that hate push us towards something great? Why not become the villain the world needs to end this war?"

Morow did not move, and Zeref realized he was pointlessly being selfish once more. "I…I don't know what to tell you. My family is dead and gone…perhaps I could bring yours back, but oddly, I do not feel as if that will help you." It was the first time he had offered to fulfill the promise he had made when he was younger, but it didn't feel like it was what Morow wanted.

"I…I don't want them back, Zeref. I just…I just want to stop losing people. This war has taken so much from me, and now…it looks like it is taking you away too."

He wasn't dying, but he knew exactly what Morow meant. Avoiding his broken gaze, Zeref instead focused on the walls of the school. "Have I succeeded yet? Does all of mankind despise my very existence?"

Giving out a half-choked laugh, Morow nodded. "Yeah….they sure do. From what I've heard, even Acnologia himself is hunting you down. He's a big shot dragon slayer, kinda unstoppable no matter how many dragons he's facing." Morow seemed to move closer, relaxing slightly on the ground. Joining him, Zeref sat down and watched him. "That's not even starting on the dragons we're allied with. They say you're attacking their own kind too. Ice dragons have come to us lately, asking for shelter from the demons that are wreaking havoc on their homes. Heck, the lightning and poison dragon clans are coming as well, seeking out any method to save them from you."

Smiling, Zeref leaned back and gazed at the ceiling. "That is good to hear…it means my plan is actually helping in some form. How many more still oppose peace?"

"The few odd clans here and there, like the earth and water dragons, still fight against us. Most are too afraid to really battle, worried about being interrupted by demons these days."

Morow seemed to hesitate for a moment, glancing towards Natsu after that. "Actually, they're worried about something else, too. I've heard a few rumors about dragon slaying magic…and it sounds like there is a price to pay for that power."

That made Zeref pause in his thoughts, glancing toward his old friend. There was still the same tension in his shoulders, but it appeared as if he was welcoming the distraction of the conversation. "It is a devastating destructive ability…it would not surprise me to learn of this." Natsu shrugged it off, clearly not worried about it. After all, Zeref would eliminate any threats to his life, so there was no need for the boy to be too worried.

"Actually…Acnologia is where it started. People are saying that he's…that he isn't human anymore. Someone tried fighting against him, when they first saw the transformation…and he tried to talk to them. No one would listen…and he eventually attacked back. People are calling him the Black Dragon now, somehow thinking you were responsible for the change. That was the assumption, at least, until Irene…" Morow trailed off, sighing and shaking his head. "It looks like dragon slayers are slowly transforming into dragons themselves. Figured you'd want to know, so you could look into helping Natsu stop that from happening."

Nodding, Zeref frowned and debated how the process was working. Likely, it had to do with the fact that a dragon had to imbue a human body with a piece of their own magic for dragon slaying magic to develop. That was what caused the minor changes to a person's senses, along with their sharpened teeth and slightly more impulsive instincts. Those things were easy to accept in return for the power it provided, but this was far more concerning. If that power continued growing, strengthening along with a wizard's magic…it only made sense for it to provide an even stronger connection to the dragon it came from, making them more like one of those creatures until it completely intertwined with their magic and transformed them entirely.

"Igneel will know how to stop it, even if you don't." Natsu sounded confident about it, grinning at them both. "I'm just glad to see you acting like your old self for once. Maybe you just needed a break from spending all that time with those demons."

Blinking, Zeref saw Natsu nodding and focusing on the two of them. Morow rolled his eyes, glancing towards Zeref with a slight smile. "Yeah, he's got a bit of an obsessive streak. Did he ever tell you about the time he locked himself in his room for a month, because he thought he found a lead on how to get rid of the energy cost of the R-System?"

"Get rid of the what on the what system?" Natsu sounded lost, as Zeref rarely spoke about his past with his brother.

"He does not know much about the intricate methods used to bring him back, Morow." Sighing, Zeref gave his old friend a slight smile. "Regardless, it was good speaking to you again…I've missed this. Being able to talk…to be near anyone."

"Next time, don't go around making yourself a criminal if that's how you feel." Morow gave him a slight grin, reaching out and patting his shoulder gently. "After all, we're still a team. One day, we're ending this immortality of yours, and you're gonna have to get used to the idea that you will be dying with me, aging just like I am, old friend."

That was Igneel's nickname for him, one he had not heard used in a long time. Lately, he was nothing more than Zeref or Black Wizard to the dragon. Their old bond had been severed, with distance placed between them caused by a difference in mindsets. "I always had the intention of dying one day, Morow. Maybe…maybe it is time for me to pull back from this war. I've killed enough already, haven't I?"

His question was quiet, given with a small smile. Morow's grin widened hearing it, laughing and squeezing Zeref's arm. "That's the spirit! I knew you were still a good person inside, Zeref. Don't forget that, alright? No matter how bad your curse gets, you are still the guy that has dreams of saving this world one day with your brilliant mind. Go create that paradise we talked about, Zeref, because if anyone can make it possible, it's you."

Smiling, Zeref felt tears in his eyes. Someone still believed in him, despite all the things he had done. "I will…and we will see it together, just like we always planned." Morow nodded, pulling his hand back slightly. However, Zeref did not even pay attention to his own thoughts this time around. He was focusing on the future, on creating a life with Morow in it. In essence, he valued someone's life once more. Just as Morow's last finger began to leave his arm, the boy seemed to become still, his eyes widening ever so slightly. Black magic seemed to be pooling by Zeref's arm, noticed just a moment too late as Morow seemed to slump over, collapsing on the ground. With his smile vanishing, Zeref jumped to his feet, rushing over to his friend's side. Grabbing the boy's wrist, he checked for a pulse almost immediately. "Morow…please, Morow…I don't want to be alone again…I need my friend…Morow…" His pleading voice was heard by no one other than Natsu. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he hunched over the body of the first true friend that he would ever kill, the life that meant more to him than anyone else's because it was the life of someone who never lost hope in the good he could do for the world.

 **Happy Easter everyone! I have a day off, so I'm trying to spend some time updating a few of my stories that have kinda been neglected this semester. Sorry for the tragic chapter...I know a few of you seemed to rather like Morow (which is surprising, since I so rarely create and work with OCs in fanfics). Still, this was part of my intent for his role from the start...so I hope you don't get too mad at me. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Zeref locked himself away after Morow's death. He did not want to speak to anyone. He did not want to see anyone. All he wanted was complete silence and isolation, a place where he could imagine that his curse didn't exist. His friend had come back to remind him that life was important…only to die himself. There was no justice in that, no lesson to be learned. If Ankhseram wanted him to understand something integral to the universe, the god needed to come up with some new method. All this felt like was a cruel torture that would never end.

He had every intention of burying the body soon, but oddly, he couldn't quite manage to think about that. The other graves had been almost mechanical. He had felt numb while looking into the school's records, making sure each person was identified properly for each grave. While he knew the students and teachers in a vague sort of way, he wasn't massively attached to their lives either. Their deaths had little impact on his future, beyond revealing what his fate ended up being as a result of this curse.

Morow was different. Morow had been his best friend, always quick to smile and tell him he was on the right track. When Zeref made a mistake, Morow did not hesitate to correct him either. Even if someone else needed help, Morow would make sure he wasn't abandoning Zeref entirely to make plans with them. He'd invite Zeref along, trying to get him to be more friendly with the other students. Sometimes, Zeref would join Morow. It made him happy to see his friend smiling so much, but he knew that it only hid away most of his pain.

The man had just lost his mother. Three days was all the time he had. Three days of freedom from the war. Three days of misery, wondering who could help him understand his loneliness. Three days to realize that there was only one person who understood it well enough to try and help. Five minutes to realize that anyone else would have given him a better future, if he had turned to them.

Why Zeref? He still didn't know why Morow stayed by his side the entire time. He wasn't exactly a friendly person. Most of their conversations had been focused on academics. They'd discuss how certain runes would interact with others, and how magic circles could be bound to different materials. They would sneak into the library, borrowing text books far beyond their level to try and understand the basic principles of ethernano absorption and utilization within the body. The more conceptual basis they had, the easier it became to build their spell. Morow and Zeref became an unstoppable team, and no one thought to question what Zeref was doing if he was working with Morow. After all, Morow was the child that understood the proper way to process grief. He was the boy that moved on past death, unlike Zeref.

Maybe that was why, Zeref realized. Maybe Morow simply needed someone to keep his mind off of his past. With how focused Zeref was on his own tragedy, he rarely even brought up Morow's. Did others bother him about what happened? Did they keep trying to comfort him for his loss? Remembering how they had spoken just moments before he died, Zeref realized that Morow didn't cope with death that way. Instead, he tried to bury away his pain, hiding it by keeping his mind focused on anything other than the tragedy that just occurred. Zeref was simply good at keeping others distracted, with his single-minded focus on any goal he created.

As Zeref remained still, with his eyes closed on his bed, he let his mind play over the memories he had of his friend. Knocks on the door tried interrupting him from his reverie, but nothing managed to make him feel like moving. Morow came here, of all the places he could go, to seek comfort. He came to Zeref, despite everything he had done. Morow was a better person than anyone he had ever met, capable of forgiving anyone for any crime. Zeref did not deserve a friend like him. Maybe that was exactly why he had died.

Grimacing, Zeref tried to break free of that endless cycle of thought. He had lost count of how many times he went back to blaming himself for Morow's death. Sometimes, he would even question if he should have befriended the boy in the first place. If he had stayed isolated, even as a child, he never would have valued Morow's life enough for this meeting to hold any value to him. Actually, Morow wouldn't have even come, not aware that an ally rested within the walls of his former school.

Thinking about it, Zeref realized there were now only two students left that had once attended this school. Yaria, if she had managed to make it through the changing situation in the war, and himself were the only ones left. It didn't seem fair, all things considered. He should have been the one to die first, before Morow. He was the one who desired such a fate. However, Morow seemed to think differently. Morow wanted Zeref to grow old. That was how it had sounded when he spoke, just moments before his death. Morow wanted Zeref to accomplish great things…to become a hero, of some kind. He still didn't know how to do that anymore, not with his magic.

More time passed, his mind still circling around what to do next. He no longer felt a desire to play a part in this war. Maybe he should learn a new skill, taking a page out of Igneel's book. The dragon had once told him to understand patience. Perhaps he should take the time to understand, and simply find a place to rest for the next few years. By then, the war would pass on its own, and he would not need to interfere any further.

Unfortunately, fate had other ideas for the idle black wizard. Resting in his room for an uncountable amount of time ended up being interrupted when someone shoved his door open, not even bothering to knock. "Hey, I said get away from there! No one's allowed in that room—" Natsu's shout broke off, while Zeref frowned and glanced towards the intruder. She was rather young, for a human, with long blond hair pulled into a hair tie behind her head. Light brown eyes stared at him, open and inviting as she gazed at his resting form.

"I am sorry to interrupt…but I had no one else to turn to. Are you the rumored black wizard, capable of breathing life into inanimate objects at will?"

Her question made Zeref pause, not seeing the usual fear that came with that question. People had sought him out before, but none had actually located him until now. "Perhaps. I am not in the mood to aid you in whatever quest you have. In fact, you are free to arrest me now…if you can survive such an action, that is." He would laugh as she died, trying to capture him while he did nothing to fight back. It was what she deserved, interrupting his grieving like this.

Biting his lip to fight back the bitter thought, he focused on the ceiling. This was exactly what Morow wanted him to stop thinking about. Morow wanted him to hold on to the value of life, so he would fight to remember. It was the least he could do, after taking away his life by not focusing on sensing what was going on within his own body. "That is not my intent, Black Wizard. My name…my name is Anna Heartfilia. I've come to speak with you about the war."

"He said he doesn't want to help, so get out." Natsu scowled at her, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood behind her.

Seeing him, Zeref sighed and rubbed his head. Perhaps he did need to pull himself together, at least for his brother's sake. "Please…we have no other options. Believe me, if I thought there was another way…I'd have looked elsewhere. We…we need something stronger than anything you've created before. Something capable of killing a dragon more powerful than any other…if you think you can manage such a task."

This was unusual and unexpected. Sitting up, Zeref narrowed his gaze at her, frowning for a moment. "You came to me…to request that I kill a dragon?" He wanted to clarify, to make sure he had heard her correctly. The wizard nodded, nervously fidgeting her hands in front of her. "You came too late. I no longer wish to cause more death in this world…I've killed far too many as it stands, in a foolish hope to help humanity reach an era of peace. Why should I turn back to the life of a monster, just to satisfy your own selfish needs?"

Smirking, Natsu stepped inside and sat down next to Zeref. "Glad he could at least talk some sense into you, Brother. Now that you've let me into your room for once…I just wanted to say I'm sorry. If I hadn't run out to try and calm down…maybe you wouldn't have felt the need to talk to him yourself. Maybe…you wouldn't have lost control, because I was being reckless again."

The dragon slayer seemed to be avoiding his gaze, focusing on his lap. Seeing that, Zeref realized he wasn't the only one trying to shoulder blame for this incident. "No, Natsu…you did nothing wrong." With a sigh, Zeref glanced towards Anna. "I was the one in the wrong…as I have been for the last decade. Fighting this war has made me tired…and I think it is time for us to find someplace new. Wouldn't it be nice to get away, to find a place to rest where no one can bother us?"

Clearing her throat, Anna seemed to shift her weight. "Um…sorry to interrupt, but this is an urgent matter as well. Doing this just might be the only way for you to atone for your crimes…and if you refuse, I will do just as you asked me to do earlier. I will call in the authorities, and you will be arrested for your actions against your own kind."

"And it would be a punishment well-earned, I imagine." Zeref felt old. Maybe he had yet to reach an age where he lost track of time entirely, but he felt like he had seen far too much death and caused too much suffering to still be the teenager he appeared to be. "I'd imagine the council would call for my death. Wouldn't it be interesting, to see if I could be executed? I've attempted to take my own life in the past…I can't say it was a pleasant experience, but I did learn from those mistakes."

"Tried to…I'm not asking for that!" Anna looked horrified at the mention of suicide, while Zeref simply gazed steadily into her brown eyes. "Look, Acnologia has gotten to a point where he cannot be controlled. Someone has to—"

"Acnologia?" Zeref knew that name. Morow had even mentioned it, just the other day. The young dragon slayer he met, he did not seem like the usual man fighting in the war. "Last I heard, he was a dragon slayer, not an actual dragon." He did not want to imply he had heard more recent rumors.

Seeing that she had his attention, Anna seemed to take a deep breath, calming herself from her previous shock. "Yes, he was." There was a frown on her face, a sad look as she spoke of the former dragon slayer. "That magic has a dark secret…dragon slayers, after overusing their magic, ultimately become dragons themselves. People were afraid, seeing those transformations. Inside, they were still the wizards we remembered, but most didn't have the ability to see that. All humans saw were more of the monsters they were trying to stop from taking away our homes."

Already, Zeref knew where this story would go. "Wizards attacked them, then. Attempting to kill the very weapon they created…I still fail to see how this concerns me."

"Acnologia turned on us in kind. He hates dragons and humans alike now…and he desires nothing but more power to destroy the world for betraying him. He has to be stopped…before we all fall. Already, the dragons are on the verge of extinction, and our weapons that can harm him are limited. That's why you have to be able to help! The demons…the demons you've made, even dragons feared them. Certainly, one of them can—"

"No." Zeref clasped his hands in his lap, studying them closely. "Despite what you'e heard, none of my demons are capable of slaying a dragon. Perhaps…I did have an idea for one, recently, that could potentially harm one…but it takes time to create such a being."

"Zeref, you aren't honestly thinking of helping, are you?" Natsu was watching him carefully, while Zeref closed his eyes.

"Not in the way you are concerned over. I find the idea of continuing this war as I used to…distasteful, to say the least. However…there are other methods that might be of use. You claim to be unable to fight now…but when would you be prepared for this war?" An old project came to mind, one that held potential if he gathered the right pieces together. Breaking one taboo had already cursed him more than he could imagine, so he saw little risk in interfering with the realm of time as well.

Meeting his gaze, Anna seemed to hesitate. "I'm not certain why this matters…we still are trying to train the next generation of dragon slayers, and the dragons themselves are trying to hide, working on rebuilding despite Acnologia's rampage continuing on…"

"Miss Heartfilia…I ask because I know of your family name. You inherited their celestial magic…and their gate keys, did you not?" Nodding, Anna seemed to take a step back, almost guarding her body protectively from his gaze. Smiling, Zeref chuckled at her reaction. "I hold no desire to possess them for myself, rest assured. However…there is a spell of my own design that just may be of use to you. Return to this place six months from now, and I will have it prepared. Bring anyone that you feel is necessary in the battle against Acnologia with you…and I shall handle the rest."

With the girl thoroughly confused about his methods, Zeref refused to speak further. It had been a long time since he had a project involving magic to devote himself to. Now with a time limit set, he had just a few months to finalize and perfect the project he had created to calm his instructors. The Eclipse Gate would end this war, sending their greatest enemy into an unknown point in the future. By then, humanity would rebuild and be prepared to fight back. Not only that, but Zeref would still be alive, watching and waiting for the day Acnologia returned. Then, he would be prepared to accomplish Morow's goal; he would become the hero his friend thought he could be, and save this world from the dragon that was threatening to destroy it.

 **And the Eclipse plan begins! Or at least part of it. I have to say, the logic for this plan is one of the most difficult things I've had to work with in this story. Coming up with a reason as to why sending children four hundred years into the future could stop Acnologia in what is the present for this story...was tricky, to say the least. However, I hope what I have planned makes sense to you, and that you enjoy either way. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

With a goal in mind, Zeref began throwing himself into his work. He had forgotten what it felt like to have a project to focus on. With books scattered around him, he sat in the courtyard of the school. Dead grass surrounded him as he sat on the bench, with a stone path worn away with brown weeds wilting between the cracks before him. This place used to be like a garden, a place for students to study peacefully in the warmer months of the year. Maybe he'd let it return to its former nature when he was finished, and stop inflicting his curse upon this land.

His demons had vacated the school upon his command. Mard Geer had not been pleased with the order to back out of the war. He had attempted to argue that they could still fight and be stronger, but Zeref no longer had a use for them. Morow had disliked his demons, so Zeref would need to fight without them. That was why he was investigating another forbidden subject, albeit one that wasn't quite as forbidden as resurrection.

Technically, time magic had been in existence for about five years. Someone had theorized a method of magic circles that, when combined with teleportation magic and a variation on premonition spells, could avoid most of the taboos when considering such a power. They had dubbed it Arc of Time, based on the premise that the power could affect time without having ill effects on the actual timeline. Zeref had actually found the subject fascinating when it was released, somewhat reminding him of his side-project when he was younger. He had actually ventured away from the academy to find books on the new branch of magic, so he knew quite a bit about it.

Arc of Time was not quite what he needed, Zeref realized. Going through his old notes, he found what he had theorized for an old spell known as the Eclipse Gate. The main difference between the two was what could be affected by the magic. Arc of Time could not affect humans, or dragons for that matter. The Eclipse Gate, once completed, would be capable of doing just that. However, there were multiple ways it could go wrong. The gate, much like any other gate, needed an entrance and an exit. Without a point of arrival, there was no telling how the individuals entering would be affected. Even if that weren't the case, there were still the underlying theories and mysteries behind how time flowed. Were there separate timelines created? Could Zeref effectively create doubles of certain people by altering the time stream? He wasn't certain, and that was why he began to question if this could actually work in some form.

The lack of an exit point meant his original plan of traveling into the past to stop Acnologia before he became a dragon was not possible. He had never constructed this gate before now, and no one would be around to open it on the other end. Therefore, he nearly decided to discard the idea and fashion another spell entirely. As tedious as it would be to learn an entirely new style of time magic, he realized it may be the only method of going into the past. To start as a basis, however, he needed to go back to the principles behind Arc of Time magic.

With a sigh, Zeref reorganized his notes and set them aside. Glancing up at the sky, he began to frown. His school's resources were outdated these days. It wasn't as if he had seen travelers around to gain news of the outside world, or even gather research material. Most of what he had learned after studying the various texts inside the school was through his own experimentation and theorization. This time, he would need outside aid to accomplish his goals. Theories on time magic were incredibly rare, to say the least, and far more complex than most branches of magic. Even Zeref had not managed to utilize any time spells thus far, though he supposed he hadn't necessarily attempted them either.

Gathering his things, Zeref began moving back inside. It seemed like he was going to need to leave the academy for the first time in years. Despite the war efforts going on outside these walls, he had managed to spread word of what he was capable of without personally intervening. Not only did he have Acnologia's initial tale, but his demons were quite fond of spouting his name about even in battle. It lead to many rumors, some of which likely depicted him in an even darker light than the truth. That meant it would be interesting, leaving this place. To start, he'd likely need a false name to borrow while in public areas.

With a pause, he frowned. Public areas might not be the best idea. His curse had just killed Morow, and it likely would cause more deaths with him attempting to honor his friend's death. A slight throbbing under his skin emphasized this thought, making him scowl in irritation. The war had dulled the curse, but it seemed to be intent on coming back with full force. Picking up his pace, he turned down the halls of the school, seeking out his room. There, he returned his notes to their proper shelf, before turning around and walking back out.

Once he was outside the academy, Zeref passed by Natsu. He was training with Igneel again, firing spells against practice targets that had been constructed from rocks. Likely, Igneel had flown them into the school grounds for this purpose. Natsu's flames would shoot out, utilizing various spells to try and destroy the debris. Really, it wasn't that challenging, but Igneel had been trying to focus on directing Natsu's attacks. He had a tendency to put too much energy into an individual spell, resulting in a widespread destruction rather than a focused, targeted attack.

When Zeref approached, Natsu stopped and blinked over at him. "Zeref? You're coming out of your room for once?"

Raising his eyebrows, Zeref turned and folded his arms behind his back. "I needed a slight change of atmosphere to focus." Really, he just needed to get away from the place where memories of Morow filled his mind. He still couldn't remember ever studying with Morow in that courtyard, so it had been somewhat safer than the rest of the place. "As for my purpose now, I had planned on traveling for a moment. There is little time, and I do not believe my former project can be tailored to have the result I need."

Igneel seemed to snort, turning towards the black wizard. "There is a task that the mighty black wizard admits he cannot complete? Now, this I have to hear more about." Turning away from their training station, Igneel made his way towards Zeref. He lowered his neck, letting his eyes meet Zeref's as he crouched down on the ground.

"It is a rather intriguing subject, I must admit. Time magic, or more accurately, the magic of manipulating time, is more of a challenge than I imagined it would be." He smiled faintly, chuckling under his breath. "I had thought resurrection would be my greatest hurdle. After all, what could possibly be more complex? However…turning back the clock is proving to be just as intricate as the spells I designed for bringing back Natsu."

"And did you learn nothing from that experience? Is there no domain that you will leave untouched, after all you've suffered for your mistakes?" Igneel's tone was no longer amused. Instead, it almost sounded like the dragon was trying to lecture him.

Closing his eyes, Zeref released his hands and let them fall to his sides. He opened his mouth for a moment, then he closed it again and turned away, his eyes opening once more. "So long as Natsu lives, this burden is a price I'm willing to pay." Thinking a bit further, Zeref felt his brows draw together slightly. "As for time manipulation, there are forms that currently exist. If there were a curse such as this one associated with its development, Arc of Time users would cease to exist."

"Huh. So…we're going to town?" Natsu seemed to grin at that. "Sounds good to me. It's been a while since you've said we were leaving this boring place. I've been looking forward to doing something too."

By his side, Igneel seemed to let out a deep breath. With his size, Zeref could feel the gesture blow back a few strands of his hair that hung over his forehead. "You two…I swear, some days it feels like I'm raising the both of you. Have you even considered your new reputation, Zeref? Do you realize what will happen to you once you leave this place?"

"I have." Hanging his head slightly, Zeref sighed. His hands closed into fists, and he focused his gaze on the ground. "Based on the method this reputation grew, I feel as if unwanted attention can be avoided. So long as I can keep this curse under control…so long as I am capable of that much, there should be little of concern. Morow has been my first unintentional murder in nearly a year…I am improving in that regard. By taking our research materials with us, and limiting our time in town…I believe it is something I can manage." Turning to meet Igneel's gaze, Zeref tried for a weak smile. "After all, it is only fitting that I attempt to finish what I've began. Perhaps I no longer enjoy bringing about pointless death…perhaps I've grown to hate myself, for attempting to be the villain this world needed…but that does not mean this war does not need to be ended. If I can stop Acnologia from becoming a dragon slayer, I can prevent at least one of the great tragedies of this war."

There was a moment of silence between them, during which Igneel rose to his feet and shook his head. "Stubborn as always, Zeref. It is good to see you like this, though. Reminds me of older days, when you were not so intent on forgetting who you were for the sake of eliminating your own guilt."

Touching the locket at the base of his throat, Zeref nodded. "It is rather difficult to forget such a thing, old friend. Perhaps I had blocked my own heart out for a time, but it was never forgotten. All it took was the right reminder for me to see just what my actions were doing…to see that I was destroying innocent individuals, neutral families that never intended to see the war in the first place."

With that, he groaned slightly and staggered forward. A pulse shook through his body, making him dig his feet into the ground and bend forward slightly. He could feel the energy building again as the death predation began once more. It had been so long since he felt an oncoming explosion like this, but he supposed he should have expected as much with his words. Tears began falling from his eyes as the magic broke free, spiraling around the air. Igneel's claw reached out and grabbed Natsu, pulling his brother back just in time for the curse to consume the area he had been standing in.

Gritting his teeth, Zeref tried to focus back again. He needed control, just for a little while longer. For that, he needed to think about anything else other than Morow, other than the few lives that still mattered to him. At the moment, he should be capable of doing so. His curse had been inactive during the war due to his single-minded focus on how to create the largest amount of fear in both dragons and humans with his plans. Thusly, focusing solely on creating a spell to travel through time should have a similar effect.

Focusing his mind on thinking about the properties of the Eclipse Gate, he closed his eyes. Celestial magic had been an interesting subject, one which few had truly studied in depth. On the surface, users could do little beyond summoning spirits to aid in battle. However, there was far more potential to that gift than anyone realized. That connection to another world resided in their very magic, activated by the keys they used. By drawing on the power that exists in another world, by drawing upon the differences in how time flows between the Celestial World and Earthland, a gateway could be opened. Acting much like the gate between the Celestial World and here, it opened a path to travel between for any passing through. However, Zeref had to alter that aspect of the magic to connect it to another place in Earthland, as opposed to the Celestial World.

The black magic around Zeref began to fade away with his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he straightened and glanced back towards the others. His cheeks were still wet from when he had begun to cry, but this time, he didn't feel the need to continue doing so. Had he changed more than he first thought? Right now, he couldn't quite bring himself to mourn over the few budding weeds that had lost their lives from his outburst.

Instead of lingering on the doubtful thought, Zeref began walking. "As I stated before, I can manage this curse. I will find a way to do so…no matter how long it takes." He had, after all, resurrected the dead. If he had finished one impossible task, he would gladly take on a second one. With Natsu following behind him, the two brothers set out for the outside world. Zeref would find the key to time manipulation somewhere, and he'd start with mastering the only form of such magic created thus far. Then, he'd make it his own, just as he did with all other magics he had learned.

 **So, I finished a story today! As a result, this one is next in line to have more frequent updates. Though, it is still fairly long compared to some of my other drafts, so it still might take a while to reach the end. Either way, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Considering that he was already taking a bit of a risk going to a town, Zeref selected a rather non-traditional route. Trekking through forests, Zeref began navigating through the areas surrounding his academy with ease. Perhaps it had been a long time, but he used to go out here as a student. They utilized this forest to practice spells, and gather ingredients for any potions that required physical ingredients to form. Traveling through this area was common for any student, and while there were no actual paths made, someone familiar enough with the forest could find landmarks with specific alignments of trees. If that wasn't enough, there was a stream traveling through the forest, on the east side that slowly cut between the trees and flowed towards the north. Following that stream would lead them to a town, even if it wasn't the closest to Mildian Magic Academy.

"You've been kinda quiet since we left. Still thinking about Morow?" Natsu's voice broke through the silence between them, cutting over the faint sound of the water running next to the path they walked.

While Zeref's shoulders tensed, his expression did not change. "I am usually silent when lost in thought. Perhaps if you attempted to theorize ways to perfect a spell for time travel, you would become quiet as well."

There was laughter in response, while Natsu shook his head at his brother. "Yeah, like I'd do something like that! No offense, but that's not really the kinda thing I'm interested in. Have fun with your theories, and I'll work on getting stronger, for both you and Igneel."

"Surely, you have other interests?" It felt odd, not knowing them. Zeref had spent far too much time invested in his war to even notice what Natsu did with his free time.

Grinning, Natsu nodded. "Well, fishing can be kinda fun. I mean, I get to cook and eat the fish afterwords, so at least I get a meal out of it. Oh! I also liked hunting that vulcan tribe that came into the area a while back. Beating up those things with Jackal was the most fun I've had in a long time."

Frowning, Zeref slowed his pace and turned towards his brother. "Is…is that truly all you've been involved in? I understand that I've been…different, lately, however, I did not prevent you from doing as you wished. You were always more than welcome to leave, if that was your own desire." Granted, it might not have seemed that way. He had become incredibly possessive when the army came for Natsu. While that time had passed, he knew that the anger he held onto from that day was not the healthiest way to learn to control his curse.

Natsu's smile faded slightly, but it didn't completely vanish. "Yeah…I guess I could've. But where would the fun in that be? Leaving you would just be boring…it's not like I have any friends or anything." Natsu kicked a stick that was on the ground, sending it flying into the river. "Besides, you needed me. You were being all creepy like that, going on about how everyone had to die so they'd want to kill you. Sounded like you were kinda hoping they'd succeed too…a lot like you sound when you talk about my progress, actually."

Looking towards the stream, Zeref frowned and saw his gaze sadden in his own reflection. "Are you truly so opposed to that fate, Natsu?"

He felt a hand smack the back of his head, making Zeref stop and turn around. One hand had lifted, touching the back of his hair as his eyes widened at Natsu. "Shut up about that already! What the hell makes you think I want you to die, Zeref?" He really didn't know what to say. Natsu's hands were clenched into fists, his jaw set into a hard line. "I'm getting stronger…but I'm doing it to protect my family. You're my brother, got it? So start acting like it. I'm not just some demon you created, Zeref. Even Morow knew you were better than this…your curse isn't who you are, so just accept that it exists and learn to deal with it."

Zeref was silent for a moment, watching the wind create ripples in the stream. It distorted the face staring back at him, but he knew he had somehow managed to keep his expression neutral. "I have accepted it. Perhaps you simply disagree with my method for dealing with it."

"Death isn't dealing with something, Zeref. It isn't…you shouldn't think that it would be that simple. Come on, you've got things you enjoy too, right? You talk about magic like it's your life, so you gotta like it."

"Magic was a necessity. I wished to resurrect you; magic was the only avenue to make such a thing possible. Afterwords, the curse forced it upon me…and now, I need further magic to stop Acnologia. In the end, magic was never truly what I desired to study."

Natsu had never been old enough for these discussions before. Zeref found he was rather enjoying being able to express such thoughts, however. "Well, what about studying then? You read all the time. Hell, you choose books over talking to anyone, even me. It's not like you've taken the time to bond with your own brother these days…" Natsu seemed to glower at that, before shaking his head and sighing.

"It was never about—" Zeref's words were cut off as he felt Natsu tackle him to the ground. Startled by the sudden motion, Zeref tumbled forward and felt his face dig into the dirt below him. Sticks snapped, making a slight noise in the forest around them.

Twisting his neck to stare over his shoulder, Zeref blinked at Natsu's expression. He had suddenly grown tense, glaring at some distant spot between the trees. His nostrils flared slightly, with his hands pressing down on Zeref's upper arms so the boy could keep himself somewhat elevated off of the ground. "Someone's here…smells like a dragon."

Sensing outward, Zeref closed his eyes and resigned himself to remaining on the ground. He would not manage to reason with Natsu, not when he thought this dragon was dangerous. Instead, he tried to search for the magical aura of the creature. Really, it was an odd sensation, searching for such things. He really didn't have another feeling to compare to the sensation of looking for energy in the air, for the feeling of actually sensing it as well. It was a little like the sensation of fog on skin; it could feel stronger and heavier if the aura was powerful, or it could practically feel nonexistent if it was weak. Differences in types of magic, however, were what made it so difficult to describe. With how various magic could be, each type had a distinct feel to them. Some made his skin tingle, others simply exerted a strong pressure. This one matched the latter of the two.

Even if Natsu hadn't been pushing him down, Zeref may have paused to focus further on this aura. It was powerful, competing with his own in a way. Granted, it didn't have the dark feel of his curse (he had sensed it after one of his outbursts. While it was weaker than his own aura, he could at least sense the lingering spell around him), but it was still strong. As he sensed it, Zeref opened his eyes and twisted his neck to look towards the trees in front of them. "It's not a dragon." That much he was certain of. Dragons, while they did have powerful auras, normally gave off a strong sensation of their element with it. This aura did not.

"Then why the hell does it smell like one?" Natsu growled under his breath, but he did lean back and release Zeref with that comment. Instead of replying, Zeref rose to his feet, moving forward cautiously. Natsu followed behind him, scowling in irritation. "Of course, you won't bother to answer. Whatever, it's not like I can't take care of whatever it is if it decides it's in the mood to fight."

Tilting his head slightly, Zeref blinked in surprise as they approached. He heard the deep rumbling noise in the air, spotting the white scales of the beast before him. However, this dragon was rather unusual. While its neck and body were white, he could see what looked like scarlet red hair flowing down the backside of its neck. Its wings were the same color, and as her head twisted to leer at Zeref and Natsu, the black wizard paused with a small smile. "Now I see. I suppose Natsu was correct, in a way."

Snorting, Natsu moved to stand by his side. "Yeah, now what? We're in her territory, so she has every right to attack if she wants."

Staring into her eyes, Zeref slowly began to shake his head. "This isn't the real you, is it?" That seemed to make the dragon narrow her eyes, her neck craning forward slightly towards the black wizard. Holding out a hand towards her, Zeref smiled sadly towards her. "Perhaps it isn't enough…but I may be able to do something for you."

It had been a long time since he chose to draw on another aspect of his magic other than the curse. Really, he had done little beyond command his demons from his post in Mildian Magic Academy for quite some time. This would be a good start to transitioning back into the feel of it, he realized. The energy warmed his arms, making him close his eyes and focus on the sensation. He had missed how pleasant that hum of energy could be, when it wasn't forcing itself out of his body.

A magic circle began to form on the ground underneath the dragon. Her body hid most of the marks, but the glowing white light emanating from the circle was visible to anyone nearby. He heard Natsu's footsteps as the dragon slayer stepped away from Zeref, just to be safe. Zeref had issues with this in the past, with his death magic expelling from his body as he utilized any form of magic. This time, he wasn't doing this out of care for the dragon's life, however. This was being done for that immense magic power. He could use that, somehow. Likely, a wizard of her caliber at least knew where he could start his research, if not aid in the process.

When the glowing began to fade, Zeref could see her body still finishing the transformation. Her wings were still fading away into skin, shrinking towards her back as the red scales almost peeled away to reveal flesh underneath. White rags seemed to cover her body, though Zeref was unsure of where they came from. Scarlet hair raggedly hung over her shoulders, tangled and wild after her time as a beast. Overall, she looked to be in her twenties, though there was a slight bulge in her abdomen. Her brown eyes widened, glancing up towards Zeref as she sat on the ground, her legs underneath her with her feet sprawled out in the dirt behind where she crouched.

"I…I'm human again?" She spoke with wonder, her gaze turning down towards her hands. One of them lifted, and she seemed to stare at her skin as if it were a foreign object.

Nodding, Zeref moved closer towards her. "In appearance alone, yes. I'm afraid I can do little to alter it any further." Perhaps with research, he could, but that wasn't the task he wanted to focus on.

Watching her, Natsu seemed to blink a few times. "Wait…again? She was a human the whole time?" He glanced between the two of them, before a slow grin spread across his face. "She's a dragon slayer, like Acnologia! That's why you smell like a dragon."

Snorting, the girl crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. "I am nothing like that fool. He's the reason I ended up out here…if he hadn't turned on us, they would have had no need to fear me…to try and…" She trailed off, biting her lip. The girl's eyes closed, and after a moment, she focused back on Zeref. "Who are you? What purpose do you have in aiding a girl that looks like nothing more than a beast?"

She seemed to have deemed Zeref as the more rational of the two brothers, asking only him for answers. "My name is Zeref, and this is my brother Natsu. I was hoping to—"

"Zeref?" The girl's eyes widened, her arms tensing slightly. "The black wizard…the one who kills dragons and humans alike, creating his demon army and murdering others like it doesn't even…" She broke off, a glare on her face. After a moment, she rose to her feet, locking eyes with him. "You're just like Acnologia. You seek nothing but death and destruction, a monster for no other purpose than to revel in his own power."

With his isolation, Zeref had not gotten the chance to see the outside view on his reputation. He had imagined it wouldn't be pleasant, but it didn't mean hearing it had no effect. His eyes widened at her words, and he took a step back from the force she put into them. "No…I'm not…I never wanted…"

Natsu clapped a hand on his shoulder, startling him. With an instinct he didn't know he possessed, Zeref jerked away from the contact. He had not touched a living being in so long, not without killing it. He did not want Natsu to vanish from his life, just like Morow. If that happened, there would be no one left to try and reason him into managing this uncontrollable curse through rational means. "She doesn't know you, Zeref. Of course she thinks you're a monster. Wasn't that what you wanted?"

For a moment, Zeref stared at Natsu. Then, he took a deep breath and began to nod. "Yes…I wanted to become a villain. I thought…I thought it would unite both sides of the war."

The scarlet haired woman was silenced for a moment. Her lips parted, staring at Zeref with wide eyes. Then, she closed her mouth again, slowly beginning to smile. She laughed, holding a hand to her stomach as she threw her head back with the noise. "A villain, uniting humans and dragons? Well, I suppose you gave it a good effort, Black Wizard." Stepping closer, the girl held out her hand. "I am Irene Belserion, former queen of the dragons. If you're interested in ending this war, then I just might be willing to stick around and hear you out."

It wasn't the ally he was hoping for, but it just may be something to work with. Studying her for a moment, Zeref frowned and glanced around the area. While they were delayed, he was still on the right path to get to the rebuilt city he had once grown up in. Before, it had been called Mildia, but after the destruction of the city at the hands of dragons, other humans had returned and rebuilt the city. Now, it was renamed entirely, dubbed Drak Pevnost, literally translating to Dragon Fortress. The citizens believed that after its reconstruction, no dragon could break through the wall built around the town, and they lived in comfort due to their false safety.

The moment of silence stretched on, until Zeref returned his gaze towards Irene. "Perhaps, though I suppose my methods are no more extreme than before. Tell me, how far are you willing to go to see an end to these pointless battles? Are you willing to join me in my descent towards darkness, towards becoming a monster that can truly manage to do something about this war?"

"Hey!" Natsu scowled at him, punching his arm slightly. "You're not doing that again, Zeref. Morow told you how bad things were because of what you were doing. What do you even think you're gaining out of it? People want to kill you, Zeref! Maybe you don't care, but did you think about what that might mean for those around you? For me?"

Glancing towards Natsu, Zeref narrowed his eyes. "We will speak on this later, Natsu. Perhaps Morow changed my mind on my original plan…but that does not change what I've done. I chose to create those demons, and I chose to let anger rule over my mind for quite some time. Letting it go is not something I can do so quickly, and I must act before it fades entirely. So long as that anger lingers…I still have this fragment of control." He glanced down at his slender fingers, frowning as his gaze followed the patterns on his palms. Right now, there was no darkness clinging to his skin, nothing to steal away the life around him.

While Natsu grumbled under his breath, Zeref focused once more on Irene and let his hand drop back to his side. The dragon slayer met his gaze evenly, before confidently giving him a rather dark smile. "Whether I like it or not, I've already become one such monster. The very people I once led chased me away from my home with spears and arrows. I want nothing more to do with any of them." Glancing down at her hand, Irene's smile faded into a slight frown. "In fact…there is only one thing I truly desire anymore. If dragons and humans wish to kill each other off in this pointless war, so be it. My goal…my goal is to regain everything I have lost, starting with getting rid of this wretched form completely."

This time, Zeref had learned to keep his hands to himself. Rather than offering one to her, he gazed at her levelly and folded his arms in front of him. "If that is your goal, then perhaps I can be of use to you. I am currently in possession of a large variety to magical texts, which I can allow you to utilize for your research on the matter. In return, I ask that you aid me in my own task, in seeking out enough knowledge on time manipulation to turn back the clock and stop this war from ever beginning." A smirk grew on his face after that proclamation, with a slight light entering his eyes at the same time. "Doing this may even prevent you from ever gaining this form in the first place, Irene. Do we have an agreement on the matter?"

Her brown eyes stayed locked on his, and after a slight pause, she began to give him a small smile. "You have more than my agreement, Black Wizard. Few can claim to be capable of magic of that nature…and even fewer would have recognized me for what I truly was on sight. If you are offering to aid me in my quest, then I shall aid you in any tasks you take on. Others have claimed you are the only wizard strong enough to bring wizards to the origins of magic…they insist that you are to be worshipped as a god. Perhaps that is a bit too extreme for my tastes, but after meeting you in person…there is an aura about you that commands respect. For that reason, for saving me and offering me a path towards salvation…consider me your blade, Lord Zeref."

Zeref could only blink at her in surprise. He attempted to try and come up with a response, but nothing came to mind. How did he respond to anyone claiming complete loyalty and servitude to himself? Before he could come up with an answer, Natsu's laughter interrupted his thoughts. "Lord Zeref? Man, you'll fit right in. You sound like his demons already." With a smirk, he held out his hand towards the girl. "My name's Natsu, and if you're helping out, I'll tell you this right away. Zeref's got some unusual issues with personal space and self-preservation. If you wanna join the team, I suggest focusing on convincing the idiot that he needs to worry about getting powerful dragons and wizards to hate him."

"I'm afraid I can't help much in that regard. I'm already hated by both sides of this war as well, even though I am the one that gave birth to its greatest weapon." Irene shook his hand, though there was a smile of amusement on her face. "Regardless of if I can succeed in that or not, I do have a suggestion to begin your search, Zeref. There are rumors of a powerful mage within Drak Pevnost, though those rumors vary and sometimes stray into uncomfortable fields. While they all agree she is gifted, some claim she is unstable and will ultimately herald doom for their town once more. They've forced her to exile herself in her own home, despite the fact that she is one of the only survivors of the attack so long ago in Mildia."

Images of fire and smoke filled his mind at the mention of the attack. Zeref knew how destructive things had been that day. If someone else managed to survive, they would have to have some form of powerful protection against attacks. Nodding in agreement, Zeref turned and began walking. "Then it is time I meet this wizard. Perhaps she is someone I once knew…though, it isn't as if I knew many back then." Regardless of who she was, Zeref knew that this town would likely shun her out of fear for her power. Few people took the time to understand that not all strengths were meant for darkness, not when they saw it all as a threat that could be used against them in this time of war.

 **And we now have Irene in the story! Just a fair warning. as they are introduced many members of the Spriggan 12 will likely seem OOC. This is because I am trying to imagine what they were like before joining Alvarez...which massively changes a few things since that gets rid of the loyalty they all had to Zeref when trying to write them. Eventually, they should start seeming more like their canon selves, but at first, they'll definitely be different (and since I hardly ever write with most members of the Spriggan 12, even then they still might be slightly off). With that warning in mind, please review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Drak Pevnost had really recovered well since the time of Zeref's childhood. While the original inhabitants were mostly gone, those that traveled to the place seemed intent on making it live on. While Zeref's family technically were not descendants of those that had lived in Mildia, he knew that the attack had wiped out any potential survivors of that culture. From a young age, Zeref had witnessed the followers of that old belief system, though his parents had kept him away from seeing it in its entirety.

Now, the city's layout was completely changed. Rather than keeping their religious sites in a central location, the church seemed to have been shoddily built, placed as close to the wall as possible. The rushed job made the building look like the only one that was about to break down again, while the other homes and businesses further inside the stone wall looked fresh and intact. As Zeref entered, he noticed people giving the church a wide berth, some even scowling in its direction as they walked past. From what he could see, it truly was a hated spot in town, a huge difference from the place he remembered.

When Zeref took a step towards the church, a passing citizen grabbed his arm. The memory of Morow flashed in his mind, and immediately, Zeref jerked his arm away and turned towards the woman with a harsh glare. "Do not touch me. People die when they do." It was direct, he supposed, but he wanted to make sure his warning was heard.

The woman rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Such a rude boy, I was only trying to help. You should apologize for threatening me. I just saved your life." That made Zeref blink, glancing towards Irene and Natsu who only shrugged at him. When Zeref offered no apology, the woman sighed and shook her head. "Whatever, be that way. Just know that you want no part in that church there. The woman inside is a witch, using magic and brews to bring war to us all. She makes claims of things that do not exist, and believes she is the only one who sees things clearly when she has gone mad with her belief that she is better than us all. I swear, the last person that walked inside never came out."

"It sounds as if the last person to walk inside lives at the church." Irene spoke, smiling slightly. "Really, it isn't that unexpected if this is how you treat the person inside."

Snorting, the woman narrowed her eyes at Irene. With short, ragged brown hair and green eyes, she had a rather short stature. However, the woman still seemed intent on staring down the taller woman before her. "Don't believe me? Outsiders never do. Ask anyone else here, they'll tell you the same thing. Last person I saw go in there was a newcomer too, dressed in dark cloaks and keeping to herself the whole time she was here. Never got her name, so we don't even know who needs to be informed that she has fallen prey to the witch."

"I find it rather difficult to believe she could pose an actual threat to me." Zeref smiled at the woman, tilting his head slightly. "After all, I am immortal. A witch such as her could only prove useful to what I wish to accomplish, so please, let us pass."

"Immortal? Ha, you are just as insane as the witch. Go on, immortal murderer, and don't blame me if she proves you wrong." With a shake of her head, the woman began walking off. Zeref watched her go, smiling faintly. Maybe he should be careful about which details of his curse he shared, but it seemed as if most people simply wouldn't believe the truth anyway.

With her out of the way, Zeref began moving forward. However, Natsu frowned towards him. "You weren't really going to kill her, were you?"

"There is no telling who I'll kill these days, be it intentionally or not." Morow made him realize that much. Zeref didn't recognize who he was anymore. All he knew was that he hated this curse, and he hated his existence. Anything further was just something to keep his mind off of those facts. "If you were living with this curse, perhaps you'd understand."

"Curse?" Irene frowned at him, moving to stand by his side as they approached the front doors of the church. Zeref nodded, opening his mouth to explain as he opened the doors. However, he stopped as he saw the woman rising to her feet near a statue in the front of the room.

The pews were just as worn as the exterior, some of the seats even broken completely and leaning on the ground. One of the windows on the back wall of the church was shattered completely, and with the light shining in through the window, Zeref could see small shards of glass still glittering on the ground. What was intact, however, were the statues built and scattered within. The one the girl had been kneeling before was circular in shape, with two arrows pointing upwards in a V shape. A single, spherical stone seemed to be balanced between the two arrows, and the outer circle seemed to have indents carved into the surface.

Next to that, Zeref saw a more grotesque creation. In shape alone, it looked like a wolf. However, only half of it could realistically be believed to be such a creature. The left half was almost skeletal, with an eye bulging out of bone and some ribs even falling off, as if decaying into the ground. The girl moved to stand between both statues, moving forward slightly with a smirk, her eyes half-lidded. "What kind of a ridiculous entrance was that? Most people at least kick the door down on their way in."

Zeref blinked at the blond haired girl approaching. She was dressed in a white robes, covering most of her body. The skirts of the robes swept across the floor as she moved forward. On the front of the outfit, a black symbol that looked a lot like the circular statue behind her seemed to have been dyed into the fabric. "It was a peaceful one. We are not from this town, though I have heard rumors of you." Zeref spoke to her, watching the girl giggle at his words.

"Really? You've heard of me and came to meet me? Aww, how sweet." Then, her slight smirk began to fade, changing into a disinterested look as she gazed down at them. "Unfortunately, I'm not interested in meeting you. Go away, I'm busy."

"Hey, don't talk to Zeref like that!" Natsu glared at her, walking forward. "If you wanna keep messing with him, I'll show ya just what we can do."

When flames began dancing in his fist, Zeref held out a hand to stop him. Shaking his head slightly, Zeref glanced at his brother and narrowed his eyes. Natsu met his gaze, scowling for a moment before relaxing his stance and putting out the flames. Meanwhile, Irene stepped forward and tossed some of her hair over her shoulder. "And what exactly is so important about bowing before a statue?"

Before the priest could answer, Zeref replied. "Likely, a ritual involving Chronos." He had seen that symbol in books before, just as he had seen the half-decayed wolf. They sere symbols of old gods, ones which humanity had forgotten.

That seemed to make the blond pause, turning around to face him. "Someone who knows about Chronos? Well, I guess you aren't a complete idiot like the rest of this town. So, where you from, skinny kid?"

Based on her appearance, Zeref was rather certain he was older than this girl. "I am not a child. Actually, I may even know you. I didn't realize you were one of the true Mildians, that one of you had survived that attack." That made the blond stiffen, her eyes opening just a little bit further.

"Don't you dare assume to know what happened to me! I have never seen you before, and if you claim otherwise—"

"I am a survivor of that attack as well." Zeref interrupted, watching the girl blink at him. Her eyes were wide, while Zeref sighed and glanced away. "Though, I am not of true Mildian descent. While the names and symbols are familiar to me, I can't say I understand much of your customs and religion."

The girl's hands were stiff by her sides. She seemed to be shaking slightly, and he could see something twisted in her gaze. "You…you deceived me. I thought you wouldn't shun me, that you followed the proper teachings. But you're worse than them…you defile this very ground by standing inside this hollow place. If you won't leave willingly, then I will make you leave."

With that, the girl walked towards one of the pews closest to her. Reaching over, she pulled off some of the splintered wood that had fallen off of the others. Tossing the wood into the air, she smirked as she returned her gaze towards Zeref. "Be vanquished by time…by the power you refuse to acknowledge. Flash Forward!"

Suddenly, the wood she threw in the air seemed to multiply, moving faster than the eye could follow. It flew towards Zeref, and he braced himself to feel the pain of the attack. Natsu's flames grew in response to the wood, flashing out towards the attack. However, the wood never reached them. Irene stood by his side, her hands outstretched with a slight smile on her face. "A simple enchantment, designed to repel physical attacks. Really, it would take something far stronger to break through this."

With the explanation, Zeref nodded and frowned. There had to be some way to calm her down. However, as he gazed at the movement of the wood, his eyes widened. "So there are multiple timelines…" He murmured under his breath, frowning at their path. However, his words seemed to catch the priest's attention. Her attack stopped and she moved forward, tilting her head at him.

"What makes you think that, skinny boy?"

"The attack…it was Arc of Time magic. For you to cause motion by altering time…it would require looking at either the past or future, and reflecting it onto the present. There are numerous possibilities for the future…and that spell converged all future possibilities into the present. However, the object still blurred. It is impossible to perfectly merge two different timelines into one, so instead of being viewed as the object being everywhere at once, it appeared as movement too fast to follow."

Placing a hand on her hip, the girl shook her head at him. "Really? That's all you've got? Maybe the wood really was just moving. Really, your reasoning is kinda lacking, kid." She smirked again, laughing slightly. "You're amusing, I'll give you that much. Assume too much and you'll find yourself in a dark place. That's what happened to me. I assumed this town would not care if I kept living my life here, but take a look at what's happened. They destroyed my home, forced me to live in the church, and they don't let anyone come near me. Hell, they even attempt to destroy this place on a regular basis. Drak Pevnost is not Mildia, and they've made it clear that they have no intention of returning to our former glory."

While Zeref could relate to her words, he still needed her help. "I am not attempting to destroy you or your religion. All I want is to understand time manipulation magic…to stop a great enemy from destroying us all."

"Like I care. Acnologia can burn this place to the ground, and I'll still find a way to move on." Her prediction was startlingly accurate, making Zeref frown. There had to be some way to get through to her, but he didn't know what would accomplish that. Glancing towards the statues, Zeref felt his gaze narrowing at the half-decayed wolf. After a moment, he began moving towards the wall to his left, where a few potted plants still seemed to be clinging to life.

Thinking back to her comments on assumptions, Zeref began speaking to her. "I see. You mentioned a few things about making incorrect assumptions, did you not?" The girl nodded, frowning at his progress. "So, let me propose a scenario to you. If something dies, in the vicinity of another, what assumption do you make?"

"That something died. What kind of a question is that supposed to be?" The girl placed a hand on her hip, watching as Zeref approached one of the plants. Without explaining just yet, he reached out and grasped one of the leaves. Like ink on paper, black began to spread across the plant. It decayed where it met his fingers, spreading into the entire plant until it was wilted and dead in the dirt.

Rising to his feet, Zeref turned to gaze at her, holding out a single deadened leaf in his palm. "Something has just died near me. What assumption do you make?" The girl took a single step back, her eyes narrowing as she dropped both hands to her sides.

"No assumption. That plant hasn't been watered in ages, it was about to die anyway." There was a slight tremor in her voice, and Zeref could see the look in her eyes.

Dropping the leaf, Zeref began walking towards her. "I have spoken to one of your gods. I know they exist."

For the entire conversation, both Natsu and Irene had been silently observing. However, now, Natsu glanced towards Zeref for a moment. "Zeref…I don't think telling her about that is a good idea."

At the moment, Zeref didn't care what his brother thought. It wasn't as if Natsu remembered anything before he had been resurrected, after all. "That's impossible…unless you've done something even worse than I suspected." The girl narrowed her eyes at Zeref, slowly moving closer. "You're abusing this power…this gift granted to you by Ankhseram. Perhaps it isn't the same as abusing time, but it is still unacceptable for me to watch." The girl seemed to stand taller, looking far more serious than she did before when she threatened to force them out. "My name…is Dimaria Yesta, the last survivor of the Mildian people. If you seek to abuse the balance preserved by the gods, I will destroy you in the names of Ankhseram and Chronos!"

This anger wasn't what he expected. Perhaps Natsu had been correct to warn him. As Dimaria began to grab more debris in the room to use for an attack, Zeref began backing away. "Perhaps I misinterpreted the situation. Explaining my magic will do us little good, I imagine."

Snorting, Natsu moved to stand by his side, his flames igniting once more. "Ya think? This chick can't stop spouting nonsense about how great these gods are. I don't think telling her you pissed one of them off would put you on her good side." He should have realized that sooner. Maybe one of his greatest flaws was in his inability to read others.

"I don't know how one would go about angering a god, but I do think that is a story for another time." Irene joined them, glancing towards Natsu. "I never realized you were a dragon slayer as well. Either way, I think it is best for us to deal with her now and move on. There are likely other time mages that can assist us in our goals, Lord Zeref."

With a small frown, Zeref couldn't help but slowly begin to nod. Having orchestrated battles in the past, he did know what the most efficient end would be. However, as he raised his hand to prepare his magic, he couldn't help but hesitate. The girl's brown eyes, while filled with anger and rage, were also hurt and lost. She didn't deserve this fate for simply protecting what she knew. The energy that had been building within him seemed to shrink back, before a slight pounding began in his head. Taking a step back, Zeref closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath. As he did so, he heard a voice that he thought he'd never hear again. _I'll give you a reprieve, just this once. This is greater than you, Black Wizard._ The feminine childish voice of Ankhseram echoed in his mind, and with it, the building magical energy vanished in an instant.

Gazing at his hands, Zeref frowned in confusion. Why? His gaze flickered towards Dimaria, wondering what Ankhseram had in mind for her. However, as a bright white light filled the room, sending the magical beam into the sky like a beacon, Zeref couldn't help but wonder what exactly he was witnessing here. The light expanded, circling the entire church and making the light visible from miles away. Inside, Zeref could instantly see the church in a brighter light, as if someone had suddenly brightened everything. The illumination from whatever spell was going on blinded him. As it lessened slightly and his eyes adjusted, Zeref's gaze lifted to see two individuals standing side by side. One was a stranger, but the child with white hair and black eyes smiled as she turned to gaze towards him. "Hello again, Zeref Dragneel. It has been quite some time, hasn't it?"

Staring at the child, Zeref could only feel an odd chill filling his body. Those eyes looked so much like his own, but there was an age to them that didn't match the child-like face she wore. As Zeref stared into those eyes, the child's name came to mind unlike the first time he met her. "Ankhseram."

 **I would like to say that the majority of how I'm portraying the Mildians comes from my limited knowledge of Rave Master, also by Hiro Mashima. While they technically aren't the same world...Rave Master takes place chronologically before Fairy Tail begins, and seems to have enough similarities to make the assumptions work (such as the Mildians specifically, though they are alive and thriving in Rave Master.). So, while I don't think it will create confusion, I just wanted to give credit to the other work for the basis I was using for that culture (though I've likely altered it to some degree to fit this story.). Anyway, we now have Dimaria added to the mix (one of the few of the 12 that I could justify existing in this time period, actually), and Ankhseram has made another appearance. I definitely have plans for where this is going, and I'm excited to keep the story moving forward. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

For a moment, Zeref felt like he was back in his room, trying to bring that squirrel back from the dead. The child's calm gaze stared him down, and he knew he was no where near mimicking this persona when he tried to cover his suffering and hide it away from the outside world. Natsu had still seen some of it, after all. In these eyes, Zeref saw no signs of remorse or regret. This child was above all of that. She was a god, after all.

The man next to her was a bit unusual as well. With long gray hair, Zeref first thought he was an old man. However, when his gaze turned towards Zeref, there was something rather unusual about his facial features. The left half of his face was wrinkled and creased, as if in the later years of his life. The right half was smooth and unblemished, almost with the features of a baby. The single blue eye on that side seemed just as open and innocent as a child's, while his other eye seemed distant and unfocused. In terms of height, the man appeared to be about the height of an average adult, taller than anyone else in the room.

After a brief study of Ankhseram's companion, Zeref's eyes were drawn back towards the child-like god. "Yes, I suppose it is natural that you would have determined my identity by now. Was it worth it?" Her question almost sounded disinterested, as if she truly didn't care if Zeref answered or not. In a way, he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't care. This conversation was a mere formality, based on the lights he could still see surrounding the building.

Morow's face flashed in his mind. The laughter of his friend echoed in his ears, making his heart pound in his chest. His curse was tamed right now, but it was only temporary because this god was here. As she stated, this reprieve would not last long. However, it still didn't stop other faces from flashing under his eyelids. He saw Sasha again, with her insistence that he didn't care about losing others just before she died. He saw his professor, reprimanding him for assuming she was dead. He saw the other instructor, the elder one, breathing out a god's name just as he collapsed like the rest. Then, he saw darkness and chaos, nothing but death swallowing away the school yet again.

Zeref's body was shaking, trembling as more memories threatened to consume him. He saw his own wallowing, living through his death attempts as if he were acting them out yet again. The pain of attacking his own body was repeatedly flashing through his mind, only interrupted by flashes of unnamed faces when visitors had come to the school in search of the others. More graves flashed in his mind, and with it, his breathing began to accelerate. He couldn't see the room around him, and he couldn't keep himself together.

"Zeref!" Natsu's shout came, but Zeref didn't know where from or where he was. All he knew was that he was a monster. He could hear his own voice, ordering his demons to attack cities. He could hear him telling them to attempt to slay this dragon or that one. Then, he could see himself, listening as they reported back the death counts. Zeref had done nothing, nothing but caused more pain and suffering. Was it worth it? Was all of this death, guilt, and suffering worth any price?

Hands grabbed his shoulders, shaking him violently and making Zeref blink rapidly at the face in front of him. Dark black eyes stared back into his own, though he could see messy strands of pink hair dotting his companion's forehead. "N-Natsu…" He breathed out his brother's name, almost coming out with a strangled plea. He wanted this to be over. He wanted all of this to be over. Yet, as he stared into that face, a different memory resurfaced. He was back at home, watching his parents walk inside with a baby in his mother's arms. When that child was placed into his own grip, carefully being guided by his parents, Zeref had felt a warmth unlike any other. Even now, he could still feel that warmth in Natsu's palms, seeping into his robes and warming his shoulders.

Tears finally fell, and he gave his brother a weak smile. "You okay? I haven't seen a breakdown like that since…" Natsu trailed off, but Zeref knew what he was about to say. He had gotten better at controlling his emotional breakdowns. The last time it had been this severe was actually before Natsu was even back. "Actually, I can't say I've ever seen you like that. I mean…we're both alive, right? And we've both still got things to fight for…doesn't make sense why you'd want to complain about that."

He did have things to fight for. He had to make up for what he had done. Turning back towards Ankhseram, he could see the child simply studying him blandly. "You're right…and so long as Natsu is alive, it will always be worth it. Perhaps I will suffer, perhaps I will always be alone…but there are still the memories of his smile, and the knowledge that my brother is still alive somewhere in this world to bring me solace."

"Interesting." The god didn't explain further, instead turning towards Dimaria who was kneeling on the ground before both of them. "Regardless, I did not come here for you today, despite your transgressions. No, today is about her…or more accurately, her and Chronos." Moving closer to the girl, Ankhseram reached forward to lift Dimaria's chin so their eyes met. "Zeref Dragneel is not someone you should challenge. While it is admirable that you seek to defend what is within my domain, his actions are of my own will, and I intend for them to continue on for a long time to come."

Gasping, Dimaria nodded, bowing once more to the god. "Of course! I never meant any disrespect, to either of you. It was only my intention to—"

"Enough. I tire of fools wasting my time with lengthy apologies that hold little meaning." Glancing towards her, Ankhseram sighed. "Mortals rarely listen, however. If you must repent for your actions, simply follow through on my will and ensure that Zeref Dragneel lives on. After all, I still have many plans for his future." With that, she turned towards Zeref and gave him a dark smile. "In fact, one could almost say he is doing half of my job for me."

Before anyone could respond, Ankhseram vanished, leaving them alone with Chronos. The time god seemed to be waiting for something, but after a moment of silence, he stepped forward. "Dimaria Yesta, the last of the Mildians…the last of my followers. It brings me great pleasure to meet a mortal after so long who still understands what true respect is."

Keeping her head bowed, Dimaria remained silent. "Everything my people did was in the name of time. Even my own magic, while anchored in your domain, preserves its passage and does not infringe upon the natural flow of such a thing."

"Indeed, and I have witnessed this to a great degree. However, mortals are foolish, thinking they can overcome that which they do not comprehend." There was a frown on his face, looking rather odd as one side wrinkled and the other remained unblemished by the action. "Dragon slayers were the start, the precursor to what is looking to be our demise. Ankhseram and myself…we are the only ones left, after fighting in a world that mortals haven't even heard about. Tell me, Dimaria, have you heard tales of the God Slayers? Of the ones who have stolen our powers for themselves, abusing it to the extent of slaying my own kind?"

Just the idea was insane. Zeref knew what kind of magical energy gods had. He couldn't even comprehend the intricacies behind the curse placed on himself, let alone the entirety of the magic wielded by either of these gods. Others must have been equally as powerful, yet someone sought to destroy them. "The destruction of Mildia…it was intentional, wasn't it? Humans alone could not stand up to the gods." Dimaria came up with the answer, making Zeref clench his jaw and look away. For a moment, gods had united dragons and humans. However, the tensions still were too high to end the war.

"It was to stop allies from coming to our aid. Now, even with nearly every god slayer eliminated…I can still see it coming. My own power is waning…and I will perish if I do not do something soon. There is one path for salvation, one method of ensuring that this power lives on and can be preserved in this world. However, it comes at a grave cost." Gazing into Dimaria's eyes, Chronos seemed to give her a slight smile. "I ask that you serve as my vessel, Dimaria Yesta, and merge my power with your own. The two of us will become one, but it will have effects on your mortal form that you likely will not expect."

Glancing down at his own hands, Zeref clenched it into a fist. "Immortality, is one such price I imagine."

"Eternal life, young Zeref. Frozen in time. Both of these are more accurate descriptions, as her former body will still maintain its normal weaknesses of flesh and bone."

Scowling, Zeref turned away. For an odd reason, he couldn't help but feel angry towards Dimaria. Why did she gain the choice to die, when he was forced to live on? However, as he took a deep breath, he realized how pointless it was to think on it. Her gift was an offering, a blessing. His was a curse, a punishment for acting against Ankhseram's will.

Rising to her feet, Dimaria smiled and held out a hand towards Chronos. "I will gladly accept your offer and become your vessel. Any price I must pay is one worth sacrificing so you can live on."

With those words, light seemed to seep from Chronos' hand into hers. Dimaria gasped, throwing her head back as the light seemed to stream over her skin, dying it in golden light. Patterns of jagged lines crisscrossed over her skin, darting under her robes and hiding themselves from sight. More snaked out onto her cheeks, trailing along the sides of her face until meeting in the center of her forehead. There, a circle was formed, slowly taking on the shape of Chronos' symbol from behind where Dimaria stood. As more light illuminated her body, Chronos' form began to fade away, becoming almost like an ethereal light. Slowly, even that began to fade away, looking like lingering colored trails of smoke being blown away in the wind. Once he was completely gone, the light vanished from Dimaria's skin and they were all left staring at each other in silence as the room dimmed back into a normal color with the loss of the god's presence.

For a moment, none of them truly knew what to say. It wasn't as if Dimaria had been pleasant or inviting to Zeref and his companions after all, but there had been something unusual about that meeting with all of them present. As Dimaria turned her gaze towards Zeref, she smiled and held out her hand. "Well, it sounds like you'll be living after all, skinny boy. I guess you really weren't lying about being friends with Ankhseram, huh?" With a smirk, she reached out and grabbed his hand when Zeref did not take hers. She shook it firmly, grasping it far more tightly than he expected her to. "However…I think I've still got you beat, Zeref. After all, I'm the one that's actually merged with a god now, right?" When Zeref's mouth opened, but no words came out, Dimaria took that as her cue to laugh. After a moment, even Natsu joined in, patting Zeref's back with a smirk. Really, he didn't know what was worse— being cursed, or the idea of being merged with Ankhseram instead. Either way, Dimaria was going to be one of the few people around as long as he would be. It gave him an odd desire to try and befriend this girl, despite their differences. After all, few could claim to know they would obtain a longevity well beyond that of any other creature in existence.

 **So, this chapter is meant to imply another background struggle that I just couldn't figure out a way to actually write into this and have the story still flow correctly. Basically, the Gods are at war with God Slayers as well, since I wasn't all that fond of God Slayers existing in canon without really an explanation for why that power existed at all. So, here it is. Plus, it gives me a reason to grant Dimaria her magic without needing a huge arc to focus on that. Either way, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

"Well, it looks like we've got one aspect of this job finished. Now, what exactly do you plan to do with the knowledge?" Irene spoke, crossing her arms over her chest. Right now, there was likely another issue to be dealt with however.

Stiffening, Natsu straightened and turned around. "Hey…I hear people coming over here. Smell 'em too." He sniffed the air, glancing towards the others. "What did you go do, announce you were coming to town?"

"Even he wouldn't be that stupid." Dimaria walked forward, crossing her arms over her chest with a frown. "Likely, they saw the god's magic around the church. People in this town don't really appreciate magic much these days, especially showy stuff like that." Raising an eyebrow towards Zeref, Dimaria focused on him instead of the door. "You've got them, right? It's not like time magic is going to deal with these pests that think they can tell me to get lost."

"My magic isn't like yours." He knew now probably wasn't the best time to get into this, but he supposed Ankhseram already ordered her to let him live. "Ankhseram didn't give it to me as a gift; it is a curse. I have little control over what I kill and what lives around me."

That made Irene blink towards him. "A curse…you allowed me to follow you with a curse that kills all that surround you?"

Even Dimaria giggled at that, finding it amusing. "Of course he did! But don't worry. The fact that you're alive only proves how little he values your life."

"Shut up about it!" Natsu shouted, making Dimaria shrink back slightly from the force of his glare. "Who cares about his curse? Right now, we've got an angry town full of people banging on our front doors. And let me promise you, they aren't gonna die, not if I have something to say about it."

"Oh, so we're surrendering!" Dimaria smiled at that, still looking just as amused. However, Zeref frowned and studied the door instead. There were other ways to deal with situations like this, ones that did not involve fighting like everyone seemed to think was necessary.

Shaking his head, he began moving forward. Pounding noises were filling the room as the townsfolk began to try and get their attention. "Open up! Explain yourself, witch. What was that light? A signal to the dragons? A beacon of our demise? You've doomed us all!"

"The witch should be burned!"

"Trap her inside, barricade the door!"

"No! Collapse the church, then burn the rubble!"

"I say we capture her and feed her to the beasts that are about to come!"

"Sacrifice her to her own pitiful gods. Make her see that there is no such protection in this world."

More shouts were heard, barely muffled by the thin walls of the church. Zeref's hand hovered over the wooden door, hesitating for a moment. Then, with a sigh, he pressed it open. Outside, he saw a few startled individuals step back out of surprise. "I apologize, but I do not believe I am the person you were expecting." He gave them a slight smile, watching a few people share looks.

"Where is she? The girl that lives in this place. We need to have a word with her." It was a middle aged man that spoke, dressed in somewhat finer clothes than most of the others. He was likely a higher class than the rest, but Zeref truly didn't care about the social hierarchy of this town.

Meeting his gaze, Zeref tilted his head slightly. "Inside, though I would not recommend going in there. She isn't all that pleasant to speak with and she has a nasty habit of insulting strangers."

"Well, you were just in there. Tell us, what form of sorcery did she use? Did she sacrifice our livestock to create her beacon of light?" For a town that had once been hailed for its mastery of magic, Mildia had truly fallen. No, he supposed that wasn't quite true. This was Drak Pevnost, a fortress that kept all of the outside world away from its inner workings in an effort to keep dragons away as well. They knew nothing of magic, and as such, all powers of a similar nature were viewed as suspicious and evil.

Smiling, Zeref clasped his hands in front of him. "Dimaria is not a witch. She is a wizard, though I suppose by definition the meaning is still the same." That didn't seem to have much of an effect. "As for the beacon you just saw, based on what I've heard from your previous statements, you wouldn't believe the truth behind its source."

Stepping forward, Zeref saw the woman who greeted him coming forward from within the crowd. "You! Rude man, ignoring my warnings and now refusing to tell us the dangers within. If you've survived her power…then she must have bewitched you! I can't say I've seen a male enter her church in so long…she must be seeking an heir to carry out her ways!"

The insanity was spreading, making it that much more difficult to reason with these people. Glancing towards the church where Dimaria still stood, her jaw clenched and with fists by her side, Zeref hardened his gaze. Reason would not get through to people like this. Perhaps she had been right about the correct course of action. For a moment, his eyes flickered towards Natsu, watching the dragon slayer narrow his eyes towards Zeref for a brief moment. Then, Zeref slammed the doors shut behind him, locking them inside.

With his back turned towards the others, Zeref tried to imagine Ankhseram once more. He pictured the child's smiling expression, the one she used when mildly amused with Zeref's response to her questions. It was a dark look, one meant to instill fear and make it appear as if the one giving it enjoyed seeing that fear. However, it was the look the villain of this war was supposed to wear. He had chosen this role too long ago to turn back now, no matter what Morow had wanted for him. Maybe the deaths could stop, but he would embody the name he had created completely.

It took him a moment to work up how to sound, and when he did, he began to let out a dark chuckle. The sensation felt weird to him, and it almost came out slightly amused, a bit brighter than planned. However, it did have the desired effect. When he turned towards the villagers, a few had backed away from him at the sound. "Seeking an heir? If anyone should be seeking such a thing…it would not be either of us. After all, what purpose would that serve, when it means sharing this power?"

"Sharing power?"

"He must be a witch too."

"You've got the torch. Burn him!"

"I'll stab him while we're at it!"

The grumbles were growing louder, more angry with each word. Zeref merely smiled and gazed down at them from the front of the church. "If you find a way to truly kill me, I'll welcome your attempts." That silenced them, making them all stare at him with wide eyes. "You," Zeref pointed towards the girl that greeted him when he entered town. "I am rather surprised you did not recognize me. Surely, my face has become well known after so much involvement in this war?"

She shook her head, narrowing her gaze at him. "A rude fool is a rude fool, doesn't matter what you call yourself."

Reaching down towards the ground, Zeref made sure to keep eye contact as he crouched. Grass was growing to one side of the path, and Zeref let his hand press into the dirt. Death spread from his palm, destroying the church grounds in an instant. "And death magic is death magic, no matter what you call it." Whispers came now, no longer angry but fearful as people backed away. "I tried to reason with you…I asked you to let us go peacefully. Yet…you stand there, and call us monsters. Tell me, did you think of me as a monster when I first arrived?" The older woman could only stare at him in silent shock as Zeref forced himself to keep the smile frozen on his face. It nearly faltered with his words. Her shock, actually, was what made it fade slightly. Instead, he altered it to be passive, since it seemed like he could not even fake pleasure in calling himself a monster right now. "I…I am the Black Wizard Zeref. My magic is responsible for the deaths of more people than I can count…yet you call this girl who has not harmed a single person a witch? I find that hard to believe."

No one had a response this time. There wasn't even a whisper from among them. Everyone stood frozen before him, watching as Zeref reached behind himself and pulled the doors open once more. "Since you cannot accept her, I shall take her with me. After all, such skill is always welcome in my home, especially when it comes from a place of rejection."

Without breaking eye contact from the crowd, Zeref beckoned towards the people inside. When Natsu grew close to Zeref, the dragon slayer frowned and spoke to him quietly. "What the hell did you do to these people? They look like they think you're a monster."

"I told them I was." That silenced the dragon slayer, making him frown as Zeref began moving forward. As if his presence alone was poison, the crowd parted, allowing him to pass. However, unseen to him within the crowd were two individuals. One wore a pure white robe, watching with wide eyes. He stood on the far edge of the crowd, keeping his distance as a safety precaution. In the center of the crowd, a young girl with a dark black cloak smiled as he left, but both of these individuals had the same reaction. As soon as Zeref left town, they did as well, planning to report back to their superiors about the first known location of the Black Wizard Zeref.

 **A little bit of a shorter chapter here, but I needed something to link into the set-up for the next arc and the introduction of a few OCs that will be needed for the plot. Do I have any guesses as to the role of the two people spotting Zeref will have? I think I tried to make it somewhat obvious...but I could be wrong. Either way, this pretty much wraps of the meeting with Dimaria and Irene, and the set-up of Zeref's team for now. More will come soon, and for a chapter or two, it will likely focus on establishing my OCs so they aren't too random in the story. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Gregory Winchester wasn't a notable figure by any means of the word. He was of average height, with common blond hair and blue eyes. Really, the only reason he stood out in a crowd was due to the job he was given, his title as rune knight. Really, their organization was still rather young. With the war taking away so many wizards and forcing them to fight bloody battles, law enforcement began lacking in this area. Naturally, the magic council in Era could not stand for the lax attitudes in Fiore as of late. Thusly, rune knights had been dispatched to make sure the war torn lands were still keeping in line with the rules delegating proper magic use.

Few people even realized that the magic council was a separate entity from the ruling body of any country. Era was their headquarters, but they oversaw magical activities in many lands. Right now, there was a concerning development within the war, however. They had heard rumors of forbidden black magic being practiced to put an end to the battles. Monstrous creations had been seen fighting on the battlefield, something multiple witnesses reported. To make matters worse, it appeared as if it was a third party entering the war, rather than a known suspect. Gregory Winchester was the one given the order to oversee the investigation into this matter. Chosen for his average demeanor, he was believed to excel at blending in with any local environment. Normally, that meant abandoning his robes, but Fiore had not needed much intervention from the rune knights in the past. Few people even realized what his uniform represented, and in Drak Pevnost, all it did was signal that he was a traveler.

When he left town after Zeref, Gregory knew he had stumbled onto something big. He would not be capable of handling this one alone. That man had killed by simply touching the ground. He had seen no magic circle, nor had the man given any indication that he had planned to attack. Not only that, but he had been in Fiore long enough to know a few of the more notable figures in the war. The scarlet haired wizard with him, she had been the one that created dragon slaying magic. Irene Belserion was aiding the black wizard, and that meant a third entity was truly forming in this war.

Most rune knights had to get special permissions to act in a situation like this. The proper procedure would be to contact Era, relaying the information gathered on the black wizard and then await further orders. Gregory had been given his own instructions before leaving, however. Due to the high level of danger this black magic posed, he was told he had the authority to make whatever commands necessary of his unit to persecute and put an end to it. If that meant capturing the black wizard alive, that was fine, but they would not question if the wizard simply perished by some unfortunate accident. So long as there was no record of them giving the order, there would be no legal repercussions for the council. As a result, Gregory was already out of town, back in the small camp he had set up with the other rune knights.

"Welcome back, Greg. Did you have fun with the paranoia?" This question came from one of the younger rune knights, though Gregory could admit he wasn't that much older than the girl speaking either. With curly dark blue hair, she almost always tied it back behind her head to keep her wild curls tamed. Even so, a few loose strands always seemed to fall over her forehead, curling just enough to avoid dangling into her green eyes. "I bet that town chased you out and called you a witch like they do with every other wizard we send in there."

Taking a seat next to the girl, Gregory sighed. "Actually, they had other concerns on their minds. They had a more alarming visitor in town than me, Elaine." Really, he had tried to send the others to the town before going himself. However, Elaine's comment had more validity than one would think. At the first sign of magic use, each rune knight had practically been exiled from town. It was no wonder that the poor mage in the church never left her home with that kind of environment. "Looks like there was a good reason to come here. That General Wayne wasn't kidding when he said the demons must have come this way."

"You saw a demon?" Elaine leaned forward, her eyes wide as she smiled at him. "That had to have been so cool! Those things are magical marvels, no matter how dark they are." When Greg glared at her, Elaine held her hands up in surrender. "I know, they're illegal. But, you still have to admit…we've never encountered a case of successful life-creating magic. The principles behind it alone must be far more advanced than anything we can imagine."

Shaking his head, Gregory couldn't help but let it slide. Elaine had been one of the youngest recruits taken on by the rune knights. Her family had been from Bosco, a country just to the north of Fiore. There, laws were different. For a poor family like Elaine's, having a child meant an opportunity to gain wealth. They had been starving, so Gregory couldn't exactly blame them, but it was still a horrid thing to do. While it was still based on rumors, he had heard that her parents hadn't even hesitated before selling the girl into slavery.

Growing up as a servant constantly being shoved around like property, Elaine's desire to run became stronger. The rune knights had gone to Bosco on a mission to investigate rumors of the location of some escaped dark wizard when the encountered her. She had been practically starved to death, and she had been shaky and covered in dirt. There had been blood on her hands, and at her feet was the very black wizard the rune knights had been sent to capture, dead. When Elaine had looked up at the rune knights, she had begun to scream.

Since then, she had grown well. However, Gregory still wondered how much of her random interests were true, and how much was just her way of hiding from the pain that she couldn't quite get rid of. "There was no demon in town. However, their supposed master declared his presence to all of Drak Pevnost yesterday. He made quite the spectacle about it as well."

Elaine blinked at him, her eyes widening. "You found the wizard?" After a moment, she seemed to smile and lean back, her smile turning slightly devious. "Was he cute?" Gregory's head snapped back towards her, glaring at her for her words. However, Elaine simply laughed as if she had told a joke. "Lighten up, Greg. You may be in charge here, but you aren't a council member. It's not like finding this guy will save the world or anything."

Walking past them, another rune knight paused and glanced down at her. This man was at least somewhat more reasonable than his current companion, though that came due to the fact that he was about five years older than the girl. Elaine was barely sixteen, making her the youngest rune knight in his unit. The council insisted that he be in charge of her training, in the hopes that he could get her to take these tasks more seriously. "Are you still refusing to call him captain? Elaine, you do need to show him some respect." Stopping, the man smiled and glanced over towards Gregory. "Nice to see you got back so soon. Based on that, I'd say you had about as much luck as the rest of us in town."

"Actually, Greg says he found the wizard." Elaine smiled brightly, pulling her legs to her chest and leaning forward. Sitting down, the other rune knight joined them with a sigh. With the same white robes as the rest of them and dark black hair that was long enough to touch his elbows, Drake Penburn was almost a darker counterpart of Gregory. Brown eyes gazed out of a slender face, and his body was too thin for most to think he could even stand on his own in a fight.

Touching his short hair, Gregory shook his head. "I said I saw the boy, not that I found him. Couldn't do much with the crowd, unfortunately. Not to mention the fact that I was outnumbered in town."

"Are we tracking him?" Drake spoke quietly, looking to Greg to know what their next step was. This was how he had always been, actually. The boy had few ideas to offer up on his own. From what he had gathered, this had come as a result of a rather ambitious play for a promotion. Drake had given a suggestion to his superior officer, telling them that their numbers and forces were enough to overpower what he viewed as weakened defenses of a former dark guild. While the mission had been completed, Drake's suggestion had resulted in the deaths of nearly half of the unit he had been a part in. After a brief suspension for his misjudgment, the boy was back on duty, but he wasn't the same. That ambition was gone, and Drake did little beyond follow orders he was given.

Elaine, however, had a different question. "Ooh, boy? So he's young. Sounds interesting." She paused for a moment, looking towards the trees surrounding them. "Makes me wonder why he did it, actually. Stories say he's been involved in this war for years. Why would a child want to fight so badly?"

"His motives are not our concern. His actions are what we are in charge of stopping." Gregory sighed, glancing around at their set-up. Tents had been pitched at the last second when Greg decided to investigate the town further. Demon sightings were actually common around here, and in a way, he somewhat understood why Drak Pevnost was so paranoid as a result. Those demons were destructive and chaotic, and too many people had died because of them. Even if the war wasn't going on, this town would likely have built itself like a fortress to block those monsters out.

Overall, there had been little news about this supposed black wizard. Everyone knew his name, yet this was the first time he had been seen. Part of him wondered how such a figure obtained such a reputation without ever venturing out into public, but he supposed it made sense now. Power like his was something anyone would be interested in seeing. Elaine's curiosity likely was mirrored in many others, though it was often tamed by fear. Right now, he was still questioning if they even had enough men to deal with it. Facing a black wizard was dangerous enough without adding a dragon slayer and two other unknown parties into the group. The pink haired wizard had seemed rather protective of Zeref, and while the other didn't exactly look fond of him, he didn't doubt that the witch of Drak Pevnost was on the side of the first person to not claim she was a monster.

That blinding light had been a mystery as well. He was surprised the rune knights here hadn't seen it, with how large it had been. Whatever magic it was, it only showed just how dangerous their enemies were. Glancing towards Drake, Gregory slowly began to incline his head. "We have no choice but to track him. Get me a map…I need to know just what kind of terrain we're looking at here."

"Yes sir." Drake rose to his feet, glancing towards Elaine and giving the girl a small smile. "Do treat our captain with respect, Elaine. After all, this is unlikely to be the only unit you serve in. Not all captains are as lenient as ours when it comes to disrespect."

The girl only rolled her eyes at him, waiting until he walked away. "Maybe he's being forced to make demons." She spoke quietly, her gaze turned downward. "I can't think of a reason to want to make those monsters…so maybe some person forced him to do it, to try and kill off the dragons. Then, Zeref got angry and killed them too. Now, the demons are just out of control, and killing everybody."

It was a fanciful story, one that made Gregory frown. "Dark wizards do things for all kinds of reasons, Elaine. It doesn't make any of them right." At one point in time, he had agreed with trying to find motive. He had thought it was important to know why someone did the things they did, rather than just jumping ahead and ruining their life because of some illegal act done in the protection of another. That had been before his ascension to rune knight captain. That had been before the dark guild Rote Fliegen came into existence.

He had been under orders to arrest one of Rote Fliegen's members, told that he was a known assassin. However, Gregory had been younger and thought that the murder had been done for a good reason. At the time, the guild had been too small for the name to be known. They had kept their actions discrete enough to stay off the radar, and as a result, Greg hadn't known what to expect. When he went to question the dark wizard about the reason behind the pointless deaths of others, the girl had widened her eyes and cried. One of the other rune knights with him had been moved by her sobs, reaching out to comfort her. That was when she struck, killing him in an instant. He had learned never to question why dark wizards killed. Just the fact that they did made them dangerous.

That guild was still out there somewhere, one of the smaller dark guilds popping up all the time. However, they weren't the council's main concern. "What if he's like me?" She got very quiet, her gaze distant. Even he didn't know how she ended up in that alley with a dead dark wizard. Overall, the assumption had been that Elaine killed the man. However, the girl had so much fragility to her that he wasn't certain if she had it in her to do so. "I can't just…I don't want to fight someone forced into a life like that."

From what he had gathered, her jobs as a slave had been less than savory. There were some darker jobs, likely involving theft or even mugging based on the people she had been owned by. "It's our job, Elaine. Whether you like it or not, we're finding Zeref and stopping this. If you don't want him to die, I suggest you start planning ways to capture him instead. Keep in mind, we're talking about a guy that can kill with a single touch of his hand and somehow manage to breath life into monsters."

Shrugging, Elaine leaned back, stretching her legs out on the ground. "I don't think it'll be too hard." Her palm slid across the grass, and eventually, her eyes focused on that spot as well. A slight magic circle appeared underneath her palm, and with it, a tree began to sprout up out of the ground. She stopped before it could grow fully, but she still smiled and touched the sapling gently with her hand. "After all, a dead tree is still a tree. It'll hold him just as well as my normal tactics would."

With that, Drake returned carrying the map Gregory had requested. Setting it down in the grass in front of the captain, Drake unfolded it and sat in the ground, forming a circle with the other two. Elaine sat back up, hunching over to stare at the map. After a moment, she frowned and shifted her body, choosing to lie on her stomach instead for a better view. "This is where we have set up camp, a few hours walk away from Drak Pevnost." The area Drake pointed to was a forest, clearly a dense one based on the geography listed. This particular map had been selected for details of this nature. While it was limited in the sense that it only spanned the area surrounding Drak Pevnost and the cities closest to it, it was detailed in the sense that Gregory could see any passing features such as roadways, rivers, and forests.

Looking at the map of the area, most of it was actually covered in trees. There was a small area of plains towards the east of Drak Pevnost, but other than that, the city was really one of the few developed areas. However, just to the southwest of their camp, Gregory saw one other area that seemed rather cleared away. The area was even larger than the city, though there was only one roadway. The cleared space wasn't even named, making it even more confusing.

Jabbing a finger on that spot, Gregory glanced up towards Drake. "And what's this here? Seems a bit odd that the forest just randomly clears away for such a large area."

"That's the odd piece. I asked around camp, wondering the same thing. Odd rumors say different things, at least from the few people who would talk to us." Drake sighed, running a hand through his hair. With its length, strands seemed to have a tendency to fall into his face. "Some say it's a school. A massive one, for wizards. But no one's heard from a single wizard of that school in ages. People think it's haunted now; one person from Drak Pevnost even told Alice that the witch cursed the school for not teaching its students about her beliefs." Alice was another rune knight in camp, one of the first to try blending in with the people of Drak Pevnost. She had been almost successful, until she grew curious and tried to investigate the church. Then, people gave her stories about the witch inside. Once Alice countered by claiming magic wasn't always that bad, they chased her away like all the others.

"Sounds like a good place to add to our numbers. Don't you think wizards of Fiore might want a chance to get away from this war?" Elaine looked towards Gregory, her eyes wide and almost pleading.

Ignoring her, Gregory kept his gaze focused on Drake. "Not everyone was in such a desperate situation. Keep focused on the task at hand, Elaine." Pouting, Elaine buried her head in her arms, glaring at the map on the ground. "Now, what other rumors are there?"

"Some of those come from the army that traveled through here a few weeks ago. They claim it was a breeding ground for soldiers, a place where wizards were conditioned to fight against dragons. While they claim it was labeled as a school, they say the students were almost always drafted to fight and die at a young age. However, the draft in Fiore ended long ago…so at least their attempts at turning wizards into soldiers has ended. These days, they all assume the strictness of the school still remains, though the tension and pressure to excel has likely faded over time."

Staring at the map, Gregory frowned and nodded. Looking around, he tried to figure out just where Zeref may have been lining. From Drak Pevnost, there was little to actually travel to. The black wizard hadn't even left to use one of the few roads built to traverse the forest. "What else is nearby? Sure, there are a few towns as you get further south, but there's not much in this particular area." Really, this far north in Fiore was often dominated by rural lands like this. Few people chose to settle this far away from the port cities.

"Nothing!" Elaine smiled brightly, lifting her gaze. Behind her, she began to swing her legs in the air as she remained on the ground. "See, that's why I said we needed to get away from this place a while ago. Not only are we way too close to Bosco, which trust me, you don't want to see, but we're also in the middle of a forest surrounded by paranoid freaks who hate magic. I highly doubt we're going to find a powerful wizard in a place where anyone would kill him or sell him as a slave if he was spotted."

No one corrected her on the fact that slave trade was illegal in Fiore. They all knew that plenty of people were too intent to get rich quick to care, especially with the border to Bosco just a few hours away. Even as hard as they tried, people still got away with it. "Then I suppose there's only one place to start looking. None of us are having any luck in Drak Pevnost, so I say we start looking around this school. Whoever is there may know something, especially if the black wizard has been in this area for a while."

"Just a scouting mission? But that's so boring! Can't we at least try to do something else…like maybe infiltration?" Elaine jumped up quickly at her own idea, grinning. "I know! I can pretend to be a student. After all, I am the right age, aren't I?"

With her eyes pleading with Gregory to say yes, the rune knight captain sighed and inclined his head. "Fine. Just make sure you report back quickly, Elaine. I don't want to hear any more news of my unit dying because they were too prideful to call for backup."

"Yay!" Jumping to her feet, Elaine knelt down and actually hugged Gregory, wrapping her arms around his neck. Before the captain could pull away, she planted a quick peck on his cheek before rising to her feet with a giggle. "Thanks a lot Greg! I'm going to get packed and enjoy my time away from this place. After all, it's time to see if this school really can produce top-notch wizards with their training for war. Plus, I get the chance to ask about the demons…oh, and study how they may have been made!" She squealed again, practically skipping away to her tent to get packed. As Gregory watched the girl walk away, he could only wonder just what he had unleashed on that school. Then again, Elaine likely was the best choice for this mission. Despite her outward impatience and odd quirks, she had a strong sense of justice and was one of the best they had at adapting to her environment.

 **And here is your introduction to the Rune Knights of this era! I do hope you enjoyed, despite the heavy focus on OCs at the moment. Next chapter will continue to do so, as I introduce the other group now searching for Zeref. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Rochelle Coranne was the other individual who spotted Zeref at Drak Pevnost during his rash announcement. At a glance, she had already been disliked by the citizens. Wearing a cloak that hid away most of her features, one that even covered the red marking on her cheek of a bird in flight, Rochelle had grown used to such a thing. People distrusted things that looked mysterious and secretive, but Rochelle lived for such things, much like most members of Rote Fliegen.

Really, their guild wasn't anything special. A lot of dark wizards had started off like her, too. Normal, legal guilds attempted to recruit wizards like her and her guild members. Then, one job or another would result in some form of action that made the guild masters distrustful of a certain member. For Rochelle, it was when she had been facing down a wanted criminal. The job had stated that she was supposed to use whatever force necessary to bring him in. With her small stature, and her more subtle magic, it had been difficult to do alone. So, she had gotten a weapon to try and help. Unfortunately, her aim had proved to be a little too good.

The rush from killing that man had been unlike any other. For someone who had relied on teams for so long, Rochelle had finally felt what it was like to be independent for the first time in her life. When she got back to her original guild, she had been happy, smiling and proudly finished with the job. However, the guild master had not seen it that way. He had banned her from all solo jobs from that day onward, insisting that she did not understand the responsibility someone had when taking away a life. Rochelle had left the next day.

Now, she was a proud member of Rote Fliegen. They let her choose if she wanted to work on a team or by herself. However, Rochelle wasn't stupid enough to think she could handle every job on her own. So, she had found a few other wizards with similar backgrounds. Corriane, her closest friend, was another reject from legal guilds. Unlike Rochelle, Cori hadn't even managed to get into a legal guild. Her magic, while rare and unusual, wasn't the kind of thing that guilds put high value on during a time of war. Since most legal jobs at the moment were looking to either track down or kill dragons, she was told to try and apply to guilds later due to the fact that her power wasn't good for much by itself.

Right now, Rochelle was back at the guild hall, actually hidden just outside the walls of Drak Pevnost. With how paranoid those freaks were, Rote Fliegan could hide their antics as the actions of the citizens nearby. Someone died? Oh, the town just suspected them of being a witch. Kidnapping? That person was just exiled for using magic. It gave them the perfect excuse, and as such, the magic council was none the wiser of their location.

Most people expected a dark guild hall to be run down and…well, dark. Rote Fliegan was grand, however, filled with bright lights to illuminate the colors of their guild. Gold and red covered the walls, though mainly red. The guild symbol of a bird in flight was painted proudly on the far wall in large gold paint, blazingly bright against the dark red background. The wooden floor was smooth and almost glossy with the finish used on it when the place had been built. Overall, the floor plan inside was meant to be open as well. While wizards came and went at will, round tables were set up in rows near the walls. In the center of the room, a bulletin board for jobs was posted. On both sides of the job board, Rochelle could see wizards gathering at pool tables they had placed inside for their entertainment.

Moving towards a game that had been started between two members, Rochelle pulled down her hood with a smile. Seeing the short, heavy-set girl leaning over the table made her smile. Cori was about to wipe the floor with this freak. Her wavy brown hair fell over onto her arm as Cori took aim for her shot, letting the pool stick click against the cue ball. Without even needing to look, Rochelle knew the ball had sunk into the corner pocket, just as Cori had planned.

"Showing off today, Cori?" Cathal Laurence, her opponent gave her a grin. It stretched out the dark faded mark on the left side of his lip that stretched from just below his mouth up to the point just under his eye. The scar had come from a job where the target had managed to get a good shot in with his dagger. Cathal had learned to be more careful since then, and he almost always relied on Cori and Rochelle for help on more difficult jobs too.

Grinning, Cori glanced up and leaned against the pool table. "It's not showing off if it's just talent, Cat. Maybe next time you shouldn't let me take the first shot."

"But that wouldn't be very gentleman-like of me, would it?" Cat grinned, watching as Cori rolled her eyes and began lining up her next shot. As Cat glanced up and spotted Rochelle, he nodded and gave her a wave. "Welcome back, Chel. Did you have fun killing that corporate business man?"

It had been the job she was given, more so taken out of opportunity than anything else. Someone had wanted the owner of Enchanted Steel killed off, so that the job giver could take control of the weapon's manufacturer. With the business trip taking the man through Drak Pevnost, Rochelle had picked up the job and taken care of it with ease. The guy hadn't even fought back, which made it rather boring overall. "Not really. I had more fun watching the town's antics, actually. Did you guys see the light earlier?"

Nodding, Cori glanced up from the game and leaned her back against the table. "Yeah. Master went to go check it out, actually, Said it might be something worth getting our hands on, if it was as powerful as it looked."

"It came from the witch's church." Even here, everyone knew the stories of the witch. However, attempts to recruit that insane religious nut had gone south. After insulting any member that approached her, Rote Fliegen decided she was better off alone in that isolated place. "But, I highly doubt the witch was responsible. From what I saw…I think I've gotten us a new target. Possibly for sale, possibly for keeps, depending on his mindset when we're through with him."

Possibly for sale meant only one thing in their guild. It meant a trip to Bosco, and it was normally only taken if the captured individual was suspected to be highly valuable. Wizards got better prices than normal slaves up there, simply because they could do more. The more powerful the wizard, the higher the price was for the slave. "New job? This doesn't sound like any request we've been given. What kind of bounty do you think is on his head?" Cathal looked intrigued, narrowing his green cat-like eyes that had given him his nickname towards her.

With a grin, Chel leaned over the pool table, her elbows bumping into a few of the pool balls and disrupting their game. However, Cat and Cori had both abandoned it long ago. "Depends on who we sell him to. Looking for a slave, or an actual bounty?" That made both of her partners blink in surprise. As a general rule, dark guilds never turned anyone over to the authorities. However, this one might just have a high enough price to break that rule. "Real bounty…is probably getting close to a million jewel. To be honest, I think it's that high just because of how long it has taken for anyone to see the guy, let alone capture him. Slave bounty…I'd say he's worth about half of that, unless we can find a way to make him less problematic." After too much power, a wizard could be considered an escape risk for the slavers up north. Unless you had magical restraints for the target, the price ultimately got cut as a result.

"That powerful? What kind of wizard are we looking at?" Cori looked interested, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Cat seemed to frown. "I'm assuming one we'd prefer to keep, if the bounty is that high for turning him into the rune knights. Dark wizards are better if we stick together."

"This one's been a bit of a loner for a while." Rochelle grinned at them, flashing white teeth at her partners. With her childish features and dimpled cheeks, it really only made her look like an innocent little girl, despite the truth of who she was. "Members of the Three in One Trio, I declare we are hunting down the infamous black wizard, the one responsible for the demons fighting in this pointless dragon-human war. We are taking in Zeref, and if he doesn't want to be a member, we're selling him to the highest bidder."

"I'm assuming this declaration comes with a plan?" Cathal was always the more reserved of their members, taking too many precautions. Rochelle was sometimes a bit too trigger-happy, jumping into situations without thinking. She remembered times when she had started fights without thinking, only to nearly get herself killed waiting for her team to be ready to fight. That had been in her earlier days, though. After working with Cathal and Corriane for years, they knew each other's skills well. In fact, they knew that they worked together far better than they ever worked alone.

Smirking, Cori rolled her eyes at Cat. "You know that's unlikely. Chel never plans anything out. That's why she came to us, right?" Rochelle's blue eyes were bright as she nodded, a few strands of her spiky purple hair bouncing with the gesture.

Moving through the guild, Cat sighed and began walking towards one of the tables. The three of them took a seat, deciding to keep this to themselves for now. Other members would attempt to steal their target if they weren't careful. That's how competitive things were in a dark guild. "So, what are we up against? Other than the obvious army of demons this guy has." It was rather easy for them to get down to business. None of them really had too many concerns over the demons, actually. Really, Cat was stealthy enough to avoid them altogether. Rochelle was confident in that much, at least.

"Death magic." That made both of them blink at her, frowning.

"You mean like your slow-acting poison enchantment, right? The one that drains away energy and kills the target if not dispelled fast enough?" Corriane looked confused, leaning forward and speaking quietly.

Shaking her head, Chel smirked at her companion. "This is why I say we need him. I mean real death magic. As in, the guy touches something living and it dies, like that." Rochelle snapped her fingers to emphasize her point. "That means we need ranged attacks. Cori, you've got something for that, right?"

Nodding, Corriane frowned and focused on Cathal instead. "So long as Cat's aim isn't as bad as his pool skills made it out to be, we should be fine."

"I was going easy on you. After all, chivalry dictates that I always let the lady win, after all." That was said with a slight wink, making Cori roll her eyes. Cat could be a bit of a flirt with the right person. From what Chel had heard, it wasn't always that way, though. Cathal had once been engaged, before joining Rote Fliegan. Then, the war came. Both Cathal and his girl had been a team in some legal guild. They took on a job involving the war, supposedly to stake out a dragon's nest and flush out the beasts so they'd relocate. However, the job went wrong. Cathal managed to escape in time with his life, but his fiancé had not made it. Losing her had changed him, and when he returned to his legal guild, he had told them that they failed him. He claimed the job should have been S-rated, instead of able to be claimed by anyone. So, he told them he'd get his revenge for the misinformation.

That guild didn't see him for a long time. Cathal had traveled alone, trying to clear his head and deal with his guilt. Then, he met Corriane, also abandoned by society. The other girl had been so desperate to help anyone, to be called useful, that she immediately attempted to comfort Cathal. When he told her about how his love had died, Cori had immediately told him she'd help with his revenge. She told him to make her his weapon, and that together, they'd prove to that guild that the legality of their actions meant nothing, that all they didn't deserve to continue hurting and deceiving others. So, the duo had taken on the guild together, before even meeting Rochelle. While it was a smaller legal guild, it was still a huge feat to take down an entire legal guild with so few numbers. However, Cathal's guilt had driven him into a near madness for that bloodbath, and afterwords, he came to Rote Fliegen, looking for some kind of purpose to keep him moving forward.

Most of his flirting was directed towards Cori, though Chel had heard a few comments towards herself as well. "Alright, sounds good to me. You ready?"

"That's all the planning you want to do?" Cat leaned forward, narrowing his eyes again. "We are likely looking at more than just that. Normally, we go after single-target jobs, Chel. We need a strategy to divide up the enemy and take them down one by one. What info do we have on the demons, or his allies for that matter?"

Thinking back, Chel blinked and realized what she had missed. "Oh! Right, I forgot he had other people with him. He's managed to recruit the church witch, so I guess we've got time magic to worry about. Plus…there were two others with him. Strangely, one looked like that dragon queen girl, the one that turned out like Acnologia."

"And the other?" Cat looked a bit tense, rubbing a hand against his forehead as he thought.

"Unknown. Seemed like he was rather close to the black wizard, though. Even before that Zeref guy stupidly announced his identity to all of the town, the pink haired one looked like he was ready to charge out into the town and attack them if they threatened our target."

Pursing his lips, Cat glanced towards Corriane. "So, a strong connection. Ranged, multiple targets…this job isn't looking like one of our fortes, Chel. Could be more of a challenge than you think."

"And that's why I think we need to do it. Can you think of anyone else that could bring in the black wizard for us? We'd be legends if we did, practically heroes to the guild."

Their legacy would be great. Neither of her partners could deny it. So, Cathal slowly began to nod, giving her a slight smirk. "Good point. I guess it really is a job for us, Chel. You got any new tricks up your sleeve that'll help us, or are you going to rely on me and Cori to do all the heavy lifting again?"

Grinning, Chel lifted her hand and revealed an odd dark purple wispy magical aura lifting from her skin, almost like smoke. Her poison magic always looked like this until she actually enchanted an object with it, though. "Sure do. I think it's time for all of Zeref's demon friends to take a nice long nap. Don't you agree?" Her friends could only grin in response, getting up and preparing to leave. After all, they didn't even need to discuss where the wizard would be. The only other inhabitable place in the area was the haunted school. Rochelle and her team just happened to have passed by it recently as well, and that only confirmed their knowledge. The deadened landscape was the perfect place to hunt down a black wizard who killed everything he touched.

 **And the introductions of the OCs are finished! Next chapter should get back to Zeref for a bit. I'm not certain how I feel about this trio here...then again, I don't usually make so many OCs for a fanfiction story, so it could just be a lack of familiarity with the process of incorporating them into this world. Finding decent backstories for dark wizards was probably my biggest hurdle, since I didn't want them to just be villains for the sake of being villains. Either way, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

At Mildian Magic Academy, Zeref was busy trying to understand the power Dimaria now seemed to possess. The girl had been chosen by Chronos as his vessel, and as such, her time magic had been altered immensely. "So, this Age Seal…you claim Chronos spoke to you and informed you of how to cast it. It gives you complete control over who can move within a given space, as it freezes time on a zone of your choosing."

Dimaria rolled her eyes, looking rather bored with her half-lidded expression. "Of course. Chronos is the god of time, after all. It only makes sense that I become a god of my own domain as well." With a smile, Dimaria shifted her weight onto her right foot. "You want to try resisting it again? Or do you want another demonstration before you try and foolishly copy it? You do realize that mastering magic like this should be done starting with simpler spells, right? Can't tell you that enough…but someone refuses to listen."

Zeref didn't need simple spells. If he wanted that, he would have gone to an average time mage. Ever since they returned, he had been working with Dimaria on this. He had watched the runes that were created in her magic circles, observing how they interacted with one another. Each one seemed bound to either the real world, or was completely foreign to him. Seeing magical runes he didn't recognize was a surprising situation, but he was slowly beginning to see their purpose. The ones he didn't know had an effect on time directly. Most were simply needed to tap into the endless flow of time around them, but he had seen a few others that combined aspects of spells designed to inhibit motion in people. Those were altered slightly, likely being tailored to stop time in motion rather than a living being.

In essence, once Zeref understood the magic, he should at least be able to resist some of Dimaria's age seal. However, he had yet to be able to even see what was occurring within it, much less move. It was a powerful style of magic, one which he needed to begin mastering sooner if he was going to meet his deadline. After all, freezing time was just a precursor to learning how to tailor the spell to turning the clock backwards. Once he understood the theory behind manipulating time itself, he could alter the runes as needed to go back in time and prevent Acnologia from coming into existence.

Right now, they were outside practicing. Natsu was off in the forest somewhere with Igneel, while Irene was busy reading books in the library. His demons were doing something unknown to him, since he no longer cared to personally intervene in the war. If they chose to lead themselves in battle, it was not his concern. "Perhaps observe once more. I believe I am missing something in the initial creation of the circle…maybe even something as small as one misplaced rune could prevent my resistance from developing properly."

With a nod, Dimaria began the process. With a slight crunching of her teeth, a clicking noise filled the air. Then, a massive magic circle seemed to surround the girl. One stood above her, another on the ground. A light filled the area around her faster than the eye could follow. What felt like probably ten minutes for her only looked like seconds to Zeref. This was what made the observation stage so difficult. Since she was freezing time, an outsider saw little to nothing happening as the spell ended, no matter how much time had passed within her seal. However, each time he watched, Zeref was quick enough to catch one more detail of the circle and add it to the notes he was making. With a notebook on his person for his research, Zeref was slowly building his own variation on her spell, hoping to eventually master some form of time manipulation before the day was over.

When Dimaria finished, she smirked at Zeref and placed a hand on her hip. "You're giving me a work-out, Zeref. Still, what does time magic have to do with keeping you alive? Almost makes me think I'm just wasting my efforts on you."

Finishing his note on the newest rune he had gained from his observations, Zeref waited before glancing up. "I've informed you of our plans involving Acnologia. Do you not think he has the potential to end lives?"

Shaking her head, Dimaria sighed and looked away. "Fine, you win on that one. Still…there has to be another way." She seemed to grow serious for a moment, her smirk fading as she refocused her gaze on Zeref. "The only reason I've gained so much skill with this is because Chronos fused with me. For a normal person to gain this kind of power…I don't think it's even possible. You might be better off trying to refine that other time spell you showed me, the celestial magic variant."

While she hadn't read over all of his notes, he had mentioned Eclipse on their way back to the academy. "Eclipse cannot go to a time when the gate never existed. Another gate must connect both times, one in the present, and another in the future. Only then will passage be complete." He couldn't even consider a way to alter it further to deviate from that. Really, the basis would have to come from the magic he was learning now, but even then, it would take far more time to unravel those mysteries than it would to simply understand how to mimic Dimaria's new magic.

With the sun beginning to set behind her, Dimaria sighed and rubbed her neck. "Whatever. Look, I'm getting pretty tired of this for today at least. I'd say you can either work on your own, or just call it a night. We've been at this all day, and if you're still insistent on becoming a time wizard, then I suggest taking it slow. Learn a few arc of time spells first and build your way into it. Time magic just doesn't work like other spells, Zeref. There's a different method, almost—"

"Logical and emotionless." Zeref interrupted, making Dimaria blink with wide eyes. Smiling slightly, Zeref closed his notebook and clutched it to his side. "Unlike other magics, stemming from the core elements, time magic is almost akin to manipulating energy itself. Therefore, it is only expected that it is fueled differently than most spells. Since emotions can make elemental spells stronger, it was only logical to assume time magic would require mental focus and control. From observing you, I can see that you have far more control over your emotions than most. You do not let the taunts of the outside world hinder you, and that is what makes your time magic so powerful."

"And you cry every time you see a flower die." Dimaria smiled at that, giggling when Zeref began to scowl in response. "Like I said, you've got a long ways to go, kid." Zeref still hadn't pointed out their true age difference. Really, it was pointless to try with a girl like her. "Get some sleep, and work on controlling those wild emotions of yours. Maybe you can fake being calm and logical, but if you're an emotional mess behind that mask, you're gonna destroy any chance you have at a successful spell like this."

He couldn't deny that, and as such, he had no words for her as Dimaria began to walk towards the entrance to the academy. Zeref nearly followed after her, until he began to sense something odd. There was a magical aura approaching, informing him of a wizard nearby. He hadn't felt another wizard come to this academy since Morow died. "Dimaria, wait." The girl only shook her head, pretending not to hear him. "Someone is here."

Zeref's gaze flickered behind him, honing his senses in on the magical presence. With his eyes closed, he became even more aware of it until he was certain of where it came from. When his gaze was directed towards the wizard, he let his eyes open again, frowning as he waited to see them. "Wow, you're good, aren't you? I guess that's what I'd expect from a wizard from this school, though." From the trees, a girl with wild curly blue hair stepped out, her hair somewhat tamed with a hair tie behind her head.

Moving towards Zeref, Dimaria narrowed her eyes at the girl. "And you're a mess. What business do you have here? In case you haven't noticed, the school's been shut down. You're out of luck if you were hoping to learn something, girlie."

Pushing back loose curls, the girl smiled and seemed to walk forward. Her footsteps were light, almost creating a bouncing motion in her body as she moved. "Aww, really? And I came all this way too…everyone said this was the place to go to to learn magic." With a pout, the girl folded her arms behind her back and dropped her gaze. Something about the look made Zeref narrow his eyes though. This was almost too rehearsed, as if she had planned this whole thing. "Thanks for letting me know, I guess."

"Who are you?" Zeref spoke quietly, watching as the girl blinked up at him with green eyes.

She thrust her hand forward, making Zeref regret his question in an instant. Asking for an introduction meant physical contact. It meant death. "Elaine Forester, at your service. Budding wizard, hoping to learn as much as possible at this school designed to train wizards to be strong enough to face down real dragons! Can you believe that it's even possible to get that strong?"

Eyeing her hand for a moment, Zeref hesitated. He lifted his own, but then Morow's face flashed in his mind. Instead, he closed his hand into a fist and pulled back, taking a few steps away from the girl. She blinked at him, narrowing her eyes for a fraction of a second before making her expression turn into one of confusion. "Got something against handshakes, Mister Stranger?"

"And do you have something against being quiet and leaving us the hell alone?" Dimaria stepped closer, crossing her arms over her chest. "I will admit, you are kinda cute. I just love a cute face like yours…makes me want to see how it looks painted in—" Zeref glared at her, making Dimaria cut her words off before she could finish gushing. Then, she changed directions with a slight scowl. "But I hate brats who can't keep their mouths shut."

Holding up her hands as if in surrender, the girl smiled and spread her fingers wide. She waggled them in the air, as if to prove she was defenseless without a weapon. "Not here to hurt you guys. I just figured we could all be friendly, since we're all wasting our time at a school that's no longer teaching anything. I mean, if you're right about that…to me, that makes you two the weird ones."

With the dead landscape around them, she was highly unlikely to doubt their story. So, Zeref turned away and focused his gaze on the trees. Natsu was somewhere in that forest right now, and at the moment, he was glad for it. He didn't know how well the dragon slayer would have coped with dealing with her. "I have no where else to go. This school has been my home for quite some time, actually."

"There's always somewhere new to go. Trust me, I've figured that much out on my own." There was something darker in Elaine's eyes for a moment, but it vanished before Zeref could be certain it was there. "So, mind telling me your names too? After all, that's kinda a good place to start for most normal conversations."

For a moment, Dimaria stepped forward and began staring down the girl. They seemed to have a wordless staring contest, during which Elaine simply tilted her head with a slight smile as she met the time wizard's gaze. Then, Dimaria broke out in a smirk, holding out her hand towards Elaine. "You know what? I think I've changed my mind. The name's Dimaria, kid. If you keep managing to keep expressions like that on _his_ face, you're always welcome to me." She jerked a thumb towards Zeref, laughing when he placed his face into his hand. Now he had two woman constantly tormenting him around his own home.

"Considering I am the one who took control of this place, I do believe I am the one with the right to allow her to stay or force her to leave." Zeref glanced towards the girl, biting his lip. "Though…I will admit, you may find yourself wishing to leave anyway. It isn't the safest place here these days…especially not with me living here."

"Still refusing to give that name, huh?"

Thus far, Zeref had oddly been enjoying her calm way of talking. She was strange, but oddly cheerful in a way. Elaine was treating him like a normal person, something he had not even realized he missed. His demons treated him like a god, since he was their creator. Natsu treated him like broken glass, afraid that one wrong move would shatter him completely. While Irene was still new, he had already seen she was more like his demons, treating him with a reverence for reverting her into a human-like form. Even Dimaria held an odd respect for him, underneath all the jokes and prideful words.

Elaine simply spoke to him like he was a student once more, still learning and still young. She didn't make him feel like he had done something wrong, or done something right. He just existed, and if he told her who he was, that would be over. "I…I don't think you wish to know my name." Zeref didn't want to tell her a lie, but he also didn't want her to see who he truly was.

For a moment, no one spoke. The wind blew through Zeref's hair, and he began to wonder if he had chosen the wrong thing to say. However, Elaine eventually stepped forward and shook her head. "Silly boy, I still need something to call you. Got something in mind, or am I just making something up? I'll warn you, there's a reason people don't let me name anything." Zeref simply shrugged, not truly caring. He hadn't ever cared much for names or titles. Now, he was being given all kinds of both, and he still had mixed feelings about the idea. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you…I'm gonna call you…Sideye."

Blinking, Zeref frowned at the girl, watching her shrug at his look. "What? You've got sad eyes…sad eye…Sideye. I told you I'm not really good at this."

Touching his cheek just below his eye, Zeref began to wonder if she truly was right. He hadn't looked at his own reflection in quite some time. Before, people had said he always looked dreamy and wistful, like his mind was lost in his imagination. Had he strayed so far away from that already? It wouldn't surprise him, considering all that had happened. "Sideye is fine. It is just…unusual, but I suppose that is fitting, in its own way."

By his side, Dimaria's shoulders began to shake with laughter. "Sideye? Man, what a joke! Look out world, here comes…Sideye!" Dimaria laughed again, shoving Zeref a bit carelessly. Startled, Zeref quickly regained his balance after stumbling a step forward. Glaring back at Dimaria, Zeref straightened his stance and turned towards her.

"Stop making light of this, Dimaria. You are aware of what her presence means. If students are seeking to enroll again…this just may be problematic. I thought most had given up already…" Zeref trailed off, frowning towards the girl. "For now, if you insist on studying, I suppose there is little harm in letting you utilize the library. However, I advise you to avoid being in the same room as me."

"Wow, you're antisocial. Don't worry, I think I'll get along better with Dimaria anyway." She paused for a moment, glancing around at the school. "Though…I do have to say, this place looks rather depressing. If you live here…why'd you let it all fall apart like this?"

This time, Zeref could almost feel his own expression turning more morbid. Perhaps Elaine was onto something with her comment about his sad eyes. After all, even she began to look pained from simply staring into the look he now wore. "I cared too much for this place…and that is why it ended up like this. In a way, I can't stop myself from caring…and so, I suppose I'll never be able to let this place flourish like it used to."

Swallowing, Zeref closed his eyes and looked down towards the ground. "If it makes you feel any better, I can't stop caring either." Elaine moved to stand by his side, smiling towards him. "That's why I want to be stronger. Maybe…maybe once I understand magic, I'l understand why I…why that man…no…that monster…" She began breathing heavily for a moment, her eyes wide. Then, Elaine squeezed them shut, crouching down for a moment and wrapping her arms around her legs as if she could force her body to not fall apart. "Make it stop…make it stop…stop…stop…please, stop…" She was muttering under her breath, rocking slightly on the balls of her feet.

Dimaria blinked at her, her mouth open for a moment. Then, she snapped her mouth shut and looked away. "I'm not cut out for this kinda thing. You're on your own, Sideye." With a wave, she walked off to leave him alone with the girl that seemed to be having a breakdown of some form. Zeref stood frozen, glancing down at the rocking form of Elaine, somehow wondering what could possibly sooth the horrified look in those eyes.

 **Now Elaine is at the school...and Zeref is stuck in a weird situation for him, at least. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Considering he was terrified of so much as brushing up against the girl, Zeref immediately discounted any method of physically consoling the young girl. As her wails began to get louder, however, he knew he had to try something. "Elaine…he is no longer here." Based on her words from before, Zeref could only assume this was some form of memory keeping her trapped. He had suffered through a few rather livid memories himself, so he knew what it felt like to relive through tragic moments.

That seemed to backfire. Around the girl's feet, plants seemed to begin growing. Grass became lively, sprouting upward and growing tall in an instant. Flowers that were killed by Zeref's magic seemed to be imbued with life on instinct. "Gone…gone gone gone gone gone…me…I…why did I…blood, so much blood…" She choked on her words, closing her eyes and lifting her hands to her head. With a shriek, Elaine's magic seemed to grow even more wild. The trees shook with the energy she poured into the land, and Zeref stumbled back as the former bushes that had grown on the school grounds grew once more.

This went deeper than Zeref understood. Just guessing wasn't enough to calm this teen. Somehow, she had witnessed some horrific event and she could no longer keep her mind focused on the present. Glancing towards the forest once more, Zeref wondered how much time he had until Natsu returned. Then, he decided to take a risk before her magic grew to be too unstable. She could exhaust herself without even trying right now if she wasn't careful.

Taking a few more steps back, Zeref decided to sit on the ground. Calling on his magic was always dangerous, and this was no different. This time, he wanted to help this girl because something in her almost seemed like himself. So, when he reached for his magic, the power he wanted was not what came forth. A blast of dark magic encircled his seated form, but he had expected this much. He smiled amidst the sea of darkness, glad that for the first time he had understood his curse enough to protect at least one life. However, the newly grown plants perished once more. Elaine didn't even seem to notice the magic, still hunched over on the ground and letting out a keening wail into the air.

With the death predation out of control around him, Zeref attempted something he hadn't done before. He needed to use two kinds of magic at once, to see exactly what this girl had gone through and understand what she was so terrified of. Opening up his own mind, Zeref began reaching for hers. Inside, she almost immediately recoiled from his presence. _It is okay. Please, let me see._

A small voice came through amidst the raging images flashing through her mind. _I'm scared. Make the scary images go away…please, take them all away._ She was almost begging him to do so, but few understood what such alterations could do to a person. Taking away memories could drastically change someone's personality, and it was a risk Zeref had always chosen to avoid.

Instead, Zeref tried to focus on the images instead. For a brief moment, he saw Elaine as a young child. The girl was smiling, chasing after a butterfly on the streets. Then, a harsh shout pulled her away. Zeref's attention was brought to the chains on her wrist as a middle aged man yanked her away from the creature, tossing her to the ground with a shout. "Get yer work done! I didn't buy you so you could stand around daydreaming."

Elaine did as she was asked, nodding and focusing on the work she had been given. It looked like she was in charge of taking care of the landscaping for some large estate. Her magic would force the hedges and trees to grow into shapes that were appealing to the eye, making it clean and organized. Flowers grew in the flower beds under her hands, and after a while, Elaine's eyes were glazed over and she was swaying on her feet. Her master came out again, seeing her pace slowing down.

The girl was lifted this time by the collar of the dirt-stained white rags she had been given as clothes. "You call this work? I oughta sell you back to the place you came from." With a grin, he leaned forward, giving Elaine a close up of the gap between his yellowing front teeth. "Actually, I got a better idea. You got magic? Well, I hear there's some bounties on criminals around town. Why don't you go fetch them for me and make me my money back? Don't expect dinner until you've earned your value, girlie."

Dropping the girl, Elaine grunted as she fell onto the grass again. The man vanished inside the home, leaving her on the ground. However, Zeref watched her begin to get up and do as she was asked. Images came faster, flashing in Elaine's mind and thusly, flashing in Zeref's. He saw faces of various criminals, being captured by tree roots and vines as Elaine fought to eat. Every criminal she brought back earned her a chance for food. Most of the time, her master left her starving, claiming her catch didn't have a good enough reward. When she went hungry, her magic power waned and made it even harder to catch criminals. So, as time went on, she eventually began to live on the verge of death from starvation. She was weak and frail, hardly able to move, however she still tried.

As if taking pity on her, Elaine's master finally gave her a single roll. "Can't have you dying on me. Paperwork for a dead slave is a pain to go through." Scratching his back, the man tossed her the food and left her alone, living outside under the tree as she had been for most of her childhood. Elaine ate what she was given eagerly, digging in immediately. However, after taking only a single bite, someone came from behind her. A blast of ice froze her arms to her body, preventing her from moving far enough to actually eat. Then, the wizard responsible ran past, grabbing the bread with a grin.

"I'll be taking that. When you're on the run, it's hard to come by food. Looks like you're about to die anyway, so it'll do me far more good than it'll do you." With that, he had laughed and begun to move away. However, Elaine's eyes were locked on that roll with an odd haze. There was a desperation in that look, one that Zeref couldn't blame the girl for.

"I'm…hungry…" She whispered the words to the man, who only paused and shook his head at her. Kicking the slave into the ground, the dark wizard began to walk away.

"So am I, kid. So am I."

Lifting her gaze, Elaine seemed to narrow her eyes. "That's mine." Rising to her feet, Elaine seemed to finally snap. The grounds she had grown up caring for came to life, listening to the untamed magic of the ten-year-old child. Tree branches bent down towards the ground, sweeping towards the ice wizard. Before he could even prepare a single spell, one of the branches from the apple tree in the yard had stabbed through the criminal, making him gasp and glance down at his stomach in horror.

Coughing for a moment, the man seemed to try and speak. "Yo…go..some life…in you af'er.. all." More red stained the grass, while Elaine went pale. "Mo'ster like..me. You'll…enjoy it…one day."

Shaking her head, Elaine tried backing away. The roll was long soiled, the criminal's blood soaking into the grains and dying it a dark red. However, as the door to the home she worked for opened, Elaine began to run. This wasn't what she was supposed to do. Killing criminals didn't gain rewards.

Elaine had fled, red footsteps creating a trail behind her as the blood stuck to her feet was pulled off by the roads. She found an alley, hiding and breathing heavily as her body became too weak to keep going. There, she stayed and began to cry, rocking herself on the ground as she slammed her eyes shut and tried to hide away. Zeref saw her stay there until wizards in white robes began to come for her, taking her away from that place where she never returned to before.

Gasping, Zeref withdrew from her mind. He could feel moisture on his own cheeks, watching as she continued breaking down before him. "You…you didn't want to kill him." Zeref spoke softly, trying to get her attention. However, the girl hardly heard.

Realizing how out of reality she was, Zeref sighed and resigned himself to telepathy instead. _You didn't want to kill him._ It was harder to convey sympathy in thoughts, but he did his best to try.

 _I…want to forget. Telepaths…you're one, right? You can take the memories away…I don't wanna remember. That life…I've been running from that life…_ More images flashed in her mind, making Zeref flinch in his own haze of darkness.

After a moment of hesitation, Zeref realized there may only be one way to get through to her. _I have things I wish I could forget as well…but even if I could take them away from myself, I know that these memories are what make me who I am._ Elaine didn't reply, but he could see her shoulders shaking more. She had collapsed completely, sitting on her legs with her hands digging into the ground in front of her.

 _You aren't a monster…you aren't a murderer that everyone thinks deserves a second chance._ This time, Zeref saw flashes of a few other faces. For a moment, he saw more of those robed figures, and this time, he recognized the uniform of the rune knights. This girl was one of them, recruited after killing a dark wizard in some other country. _There is no coming back from that…maybe he was a dark wizard, but he still deserved to live. Everyone deserves that much._

The way that girl had smiled, now Zeref realized what set him on edge about her. It had all been rehearsed, because she had never been truly happy in the first place. For a moment, Zeref had an odd feeling of looking at a reflection of himself. Her emotions and ideals matched his own. _Can you truly prove you know so much about me? You don't even know my name._ Zeref tried to lighten the mood for her, giving her a distraction. However, her mind was a storm, the images keeping her body hostage in reality.

With his own black magic still consuming the school yard, Zeref glanced away. He probably shouldn't do this, but he needed to help her somehow. So, Zeref pushed a bit harder. Some things were still too recent to revisit, but there was something he could share with her. _See for yourself. When compared to myself, even Acnologia as he is now appears to be heroic and just._

Memories of his time at this school came to mind. Vaguely, he tried to recall the other students, but eventually discarded those attempts. He didn't speak with them enough to truly create a believable image of their personalities. However, what he could focus on was one day in particular. The day his curse first came to be. He let the memory of Sasha berating him about Morow come to mind, omitting his own name from the recollection. He let her watch as the girl simply collapsed after contacting him, continuing to show the same thing happen to his teacher.

Slowly, the girl's crying slowed. Zeref didn't even notice it as he was beginning to lose himself in the memory himself. It deepened, making him recall the second instructor investigating what was going on. Then, the death predation burst outwards. The magic expanded, consuming the halls and filling the entire academy with nothing but a dark haze. Zeref had screamed in agony, feeling his entire body almost burn with the strain of that magic. Tears had streamed from his cheeks, though he wasn't certain if they were tears of sorrow or tears from physical pain. All he knew was that he was killing everyone he ever knew and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Outside of the death magic in the courtyard, Elaine's eyes were wide and focused on the cloud that Zeref sat inside of. By her side, a massive thud was heard, startling her from her one-sighted focus on Zeref. "Well well, looks like you've finally returned to your old self. It's been a long time since I've seen you this trapped, old friend." Hearing Igneel's old nickname return, Zeref couldn't help but try for a weak smile towards the dragon. On his back, Natsu began to slide off, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood at the edge of the magic.

"I had to remember…Elaine needed to see, in order to understand that she isn't as corrupt as she believes herself to be." The purple haired rune knight bit her lip, glancing away.

Focusing his gaze on her, Natsu scowled. "This chick? Since when do you try and help the strangers that walk into the academy? I thought you were all about scaring them away. Didn't you say something about it being too dangerous for them?"

The spell Zeref was trapped in now was the reason for that logic. "It…I cannot say. You are well aware of how complicated things have grown for me…I don't know what it is I should do, what I should believe…but I know what Morow would tell me. He'd want to move forward…to find a way to create paradise despite the setbacks. Paradise isn't a place where forgiveness is rejected…thusly, I had to make Elaine see that she deserved her new life."

Igneel stared at her for a moment, before letting out a huff of warm breath. "Only you could make such an interesting mess of things. Tell me, do you know what this girl is?" Zeref nodded, avoiding his gaze. "Then I'm assuming you are not aware of the recent developments outside of the school grounds. The black wizard is a wanted man…rune knights have been dispatched to locate and stop him from utilizing more of his dark magic."

"If you're trying to be all secretive about it, stop." Elaine glanced towards the dragon, smiling pleasantly. "I already figured out who he is. And I've also decided that I am going to be the one to arrest him."

There was a low rumble in Igneel's throat, a slight growl directed towards the girl. Elaine blinked at him, her eyes widening, but she didn't move away. "You know not what you are attempting to do, young one. Leave him be. If your concern lies within stopping his involvement in this war, trust me when I say efforts are being made to stop his interventions."

"Sorry, I'm just a grunt. Orders from higher up say he has to be stopped." Glancing towards Zeref, Elaine smiled pleasantly. "And that's why I'm going to do it myself. Everyone else says you deserve to die. They didn't listen to me at all! I told them you probably didn't want to do it. So, I'm going to make sure we bring you in alive."

"You get any closer to him and I'll show you just why you shouldn't mess with him." Natsu was glaring at her, widening his stance to prepare for a fight. From within the dark haze, Zeref could see his actions.

Rising, Zeref pressed a hand to his head with a grimace. "Natsu…don't." That made the boy frown, turning towards Zeref. Speaking while in this state was something he was getting used to doing. The pain was oddly too common for him to need a lot of time to adjust to anymore. "Elaine…why do they wish to arrest me? Is it for magic like what you are witnessing now?"

"Actually, we didn't know about the death magic until we saw you in Drak Pevnost." That made Zeref nod. He wondered how they found him. Seeing him there would only make most people assume he was at the only other inhabitable place in the area, which would be the school. "However, we came here to investigate your black magic activities." That made Elaine blink for a moment, her eyes widening. "Right! I forgot I wanted to ask you about that. How do you make a demon anyway? No one can figure it out, and I bet it's just fascinating to hear about."

For a girl that was supposed to arrest him, she wasn't acting all that threateningly towards him. Watching her, Zeref shrugged and glanced towards the school. "It took me quite some time to figure that out myself. The process…I can't explain it very well, to be honest. However, it isn't something I recommend making an attempt at either. I've paid the price for what I've done, and I don't think I'll ever stop paying that price." The way Ankhseram had spoken before only solidified that idea. The god planned for him to live for eternity, and she was even asking others to make sure he didn't succeed in his suicide attempts. "What did you plan on doing with the demons? They aren't here, but I was curious to know what you intended on doing with them once they were found."

He had lied to her. Right now, he couldn't even look at Natsu with the question he had asked. The dragon slayer's eyes widened slightly, turning towards Elaine as if he had just figured out why Zeref stopped him before. "They're unnatural. Council says if we find 'em, we kill 'em. Well, I guess that only counts if you think they're actually alive. Can you give something life that didn't have life before? Seems a bit impossible to me."

"That's what everyone told me." Zeref looked away, keeping his gaze focused on the trees surrounding the school. He needed to get Natsu away from here, before she learned what he was. Perhaps it wasn't obvious due to the seal in place, but he wasn't going to take that chance. "I suppose I've proven them wrong at this point. Really, once the basis was formed, mastering living magic was only a matter of gaining a deeper understanding into magic itself." Learning to read that language was the most difficult challenge. Now, he could practically write books in the demonic language that brought the etherious to life.

"Is that what you call it? Hate to break it to you, but most people hate that stuff. Demons kill and destroy. This death magic of yours does the same. Maybe you are right….maybe you're the monster and not me." Elaine giggled at that, bouncing on her feet slightly. "Thanks for helping, by the way. Though, I do at least have the warning that this death magic of yours isn't exactly controllable. Greg said you had it, but I guess I didn't realize how dangerous it really was."

The name mattered little, as he knew someone had already seen that magic if he had been noticed at Drak Pevnost. Why anyone had been searching here was irrelevant as well, seeing as he was already found. Instead, he turned his focus towards Igneel. "There are other things that can be far more dangerous. You stand next to a dragon…yet you seem rather unconcerned. Are you a supporter of peaceful relations with them?"

"Fiore's really the only place with a war like this going on, you know. Back in Era, we don't see many dragons either. The few we do see are like him, kinda like a wise old guy trying to give us advice like we're all still children." Elaine patted Igneel's leg, while the dragon shifted his weight to move slightly further away from her. "Not that I mind, big guy. Really, advice can be helpful; it just sounds way too confusing when you give it all metaphorical-like."

At least the war had not spread. Zeref knew it had the potential to do so, if the dragon clans united outside of the country as well. "My entire family was killed by dragons. I do believe you recall that day, do you not, Igneel?" There was a slight narrowing of the dragon's eyes, trying to see what Zeref was hinting at. Zeref wasn't good with subtlety; he'd never had the need to try and hide something before.

"Indeed I do, young one. Battles such as that one are always tragic, no matter how they end. A great city fell that day, and too many lives were lost."

"You showed me a great kindness, something that left me rather confused at the time." Zeref smiled slightly, though it was unlikely that any of the others could see the expression through the haze of his magic. "Perhaps it is time you show Natsu what you showed me. Or better yet…perhaps you should simply follow my request the moment I had you begin teaching him."

If people were searching for Zeref, he knew that there would be no safe haven for those around him. However, this was a hint that even Natsu understood. "No way! Zeref, you bastard, I'm your brother. Don't you dare—" His words were cut off as Igneel pushed him down slightly.

"Natsu, this is not the time for argument." Igneel leered down at the boy, while Natsu slowly got back up to his feet. "Choose your words carefully. There is more danger here than you might think."

Elaine frowned at them, before shrugging. "I don't really care what you two do. Like I said, I'm only here for Zeref and his demons. But…could you try and get him to calm down before you leave? Makes it kinda hard to arrest him if he's surrounded by that black magic cloud."

Staring at her, Natsu scowled. Stepping forward, he approached Elaine. After a moment, he let his fist ignite in flames, moving suddenly before she could react. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The girl went flying into the ground, gasping for a moment in shock. Then, she moved to sit up, he fingers touching the ground and preparing to fight. However, Natsu had already turned away, holding his hand in a fist by his side. "That's for starting all this…for making Zeref do all of this. If you weren't here…if you never came, none of this would have happened."

For a moment, Natsu gazed towards Zeref. It felt like their eyes locked, despite the black magic hiding him from view. Zeref smiled faintly, feeling moisture in his eyes. "Natsu…please, you know why I must—"

"I get it. May not like it, but I get it." Natsu sighed, shaking his head. "One thing I'm gonna promise you is that we will see each other again. After all, you can't seem to manage to stay sane without me. Don't go killing yourself while I'm away, Zeref."

While Zeref did have a retort in mind, he could not voice it with Elaine nearby. The girl had stopped her magic, looking up with wide eyes. "Wait…you're talking like you aren't planning on coming back. Like…you're leaving for good."

She wasn't an idiot, despite her bubbly personality. Seeing the thoughtful look on Elaine's face, Zeref instead hardened his gaze towards Natsu. "Leave, now. We are out of time."

Natsu opened his mouth one last time, but then he shut it as he saw Elaine getting back up. Instead, he rushed towards Igneel, who crouched down for Natsu to climb onto his back. "You want him to leave…dragons killed your family, yet he is your brother…" Elaine's eyes widening, the pieces clicking as Igneel began to take off. "A demon…that wizard was always a…"

"Yes, that is correct." In flight, even Elaine's trees wouldn't reach Igneel. She hadn't even attempted to stop the dragon, indicating she had made the same assumption. "My brother died years ago, back when Drak Pevnost was still Mildia. In response to this tragedy…I devoted my life to the study of magic. I devoted my life…to bringing Natsu back. If you think I'm going to let anyone claim his life a second time, you are mistaken."

There was an odd look in Elaine's green eyes as Zeref's magic finally began to die down. He was starting to get angry with this girl. He had saved her from her own tragic past, yet she was repaying him by forcing Zeref to send his brother away. Right now, he was seeing that even the magic council would not accept his methods for ending this war. Something had to be done, though. He needed to finish what he began, and that meant he had to finish his work with time magic.

The silence between them grew as Elaine struggled for a response. Somehow, even she did not seem to know what to say. However, that was when Zeref sensed something new. He had been so focused on Elaine that he hadn't detected them sooner. Other wizards were in the area, and the moment they activated a spell, Zeref's eyes widened. He spun around, expecting to see them standing right there, just in time for an arrow to pierce his heart. Reaching down to pull it out, Zeref thought little of the weapon. However, then he began to feel an odd heaviness in his limbs and eyes. The arrow itself seemed to glow with a magic aura, and as he swayed on his feet, he couldn't help but admire someone's ingenious plan. Looking upwards, he saw a man with a scarred face, carrying a crossbow in his grips. Light surrounded the bow, and the last thing Zeref saw was the bow transforming into a heavy-set girl with tanned skin, standing next to a smirking girl with a red guild mark marring her otherwise unblemished cheek.

 **And Rote Fliegen is now coming into the picture as well! I do hope you enjoyed Elaine's backstory, a bit more descriptive than before. More will come after my vacation is finished. Please review and tell me what you think (seriously, I'd be thrilled to get back and see my inbox full of fanfic notifications for my stories =D).**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

The first thing Zeref was aware of when he woke up was the exhaustion in his body. That death predation had depleted his stores of ethernano quite thoroughly, he realized. It was odd, feeling like he had nothing to utilize for magic. However, it wouldn't have really made much of a difference even if he did have magic. The odd drowsiness from the enchanted weapon still seemed to linger, and he felt like he was moving through water. Instead of attempting to stand, Zeref decided to remain seated on the ground.

Glancing around, Zeref tried to determine where he might have been taken to. Clearly, this was not the academy. The walls were painted, and he was greeted with bright red almost everywhere he looked. It was lighter than Irene's hair, but the brightness to it almost looked sickening. Someone was trying to force a mood into the room with that brightness that just didn't fit the color. On one wall, he saw a wooden door just a few feet away from him. There appeared to be a bed in the room, with a blanket just a slightly darker shade than the walls. On the blanket, Zeref saw a golden emblem, matching the same guild mark he had seen on that girl's face before he passed out.

Turning his head to the wall on the opposite side of the door, Zeref spotted a window. Moonlight shined through, telling him it had been at least a few hours since he was taken. He wondered if Dimaria or Irene had noticed his absence yet. Likely, those two could manage something without him. After all, they did have nearly the full six months yet to develop some form of plan for Acnologia. With Irene's enchantments, there may be another way to at least contain him, if not stop him entirely like Zeref had planned.

With nothing else to do, Zeref actually began considering that plan more fully. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner, actually? Changing the past could alter the present immensely, but he had not been concerned with that idea. After all, it wasn't as if his own existence could become more miserable than it already was. Natsu was gone from his side, likely for eternity despite the boy's promise. Morow was dead, even though Zeref had preserved the body. He was a wanted criminal, and now, he was being held captive by some wizard guild. Overall, changing his present would be a welcome idea.

Then again, he could alter this fate to a point where Natsu was dead, rather than simply gone. The thought sent a chill through Zeref, making his expression harden as he glanced out the window. Perhaps he should revise his plans. If time travel wasn't the best option, what was strong enough to stop Acnologia? Considering the pieces he had to use against the dragon, his options were limited. Igneel himself could fight, but plenty of powerful dragons had fallen before Acnologia. He was trained as a child to kill dragons, so it was only to be expected that he had the upper hand against their kind.

What about an army? If Zeref could gather enough dragons, it just may become possible. The issue then came with the fact that Acnologia would only grow in strength while Zeref searched for enough allies. It wasn't as if he could convince many to aid him, either. Likely, he'd have to rely on Igneel to gather them, and even then, the clans tended to live spaced out. With Acnologia's own resistance to most magics, it would be nearly impossible for them to attack with their normal magic either.

There had to be a way to weaken Acnologia, something to delay him long enough for them to gather. Suddenly, he stiffened with wide eyes, gazing out the window. "Eclipse…" He murmured the name, suddenly seeing its use once more. Traveling to the future just may be the key. All he needed was something to seal Acnologia away first. "Age seal…how long can it last?"

He'd need to check with Dimaria on that, but if he could freeze Acnologia in time for any length of duration, he could send their greatest weapon against him into the future. Then, the age seal would have a weakening affect on Acnologia's power, rather than strengthening him. So long as the timing was correct, the dragons could strike the moment the seal broke, when Acnologia would be at his weakest.

Even if the timing was off, it still delayed the event long enough for him to consider other methods for stopping the former dragon slayer. Compared to his former plan, this one held far more potential for success. It wasn't as if he knew the moment Acnologia became a dragon slayer, after all. The only guaranteed way of preventing this outcome would have been to kill him, something which Zeref wasn't quite inclined towards doing. The idea of ending anyone's life willingly still felt wrong to him, despite the fact that he had ordered his demons to fight in the war. At least in war, he could pretend there was a reason for the deaths. With the ultimate goal of ending the war, those deaths would serve to save more lives. It held some type of logic to it, so he had accepted it as what was necessary.

In a way, he had tried to reason away Acnologia's death the same way. However, the main difference was that he was planning to kill the former dragon slayer himself. It was one thing to make demons that killed others. Killing them himself would likely change him into something else, something far darker than he wanted to be. Remembering how Elaine had broken down, Zeref couldn't help but wonder if he'd one day be like her. Eventually, this curse would break him as well. Either that, or he would become the monster she feared she already was. He had been nearing that point while ordering his demons around for the war. It wasn't a mindset he wished to return to.

With his mind becoming more clear, Zeref began to realize that the enchantment was wearing off. His body didn't feel quite as heavy, and his thoughts were becoming easier to sort through. Right now, he did have one goal in mind. He had to get out of here, before Anna returned for his plans. If he was going to utilize Eclipse, he needed to start constructing the spell now, after all.

Rising to his feet, Zeref began walking towards the window. Most people would go for the door first, but Zeref needed some idea of where within this building he was. Outside, he could see that he was definitely not on the ground floor. Unless he wanted to risk the delay caused by injury, he would need to find a longer path towards an exit. Since he didn't know the building at all, it just might be quicker to attempt to leave through the window. However, he wasn't certain how long it would take for his absence to be noticed. If he hadn't healed before he was found missing, he would likely just get brought back inside.

Lifting his hand, Zeref pressed his palm to the glass. Breaking it would be so simple. All it would take was a bit of force, a single spell. Right now, it was a risk he was willing to take. He didn't have anything else to lose at the moment, not after sending Natsu away. Taking a deep breath, Zeref prepared to draw on some form of magic. However, that was when he heard the sound of the door opening behind him, making Zeref pause and turn back around. There, he saw a rather short girl with spiky purple hair that wasn't even long enough to reach her chin. Just behind her, Zeref saw the two others that had been with her when he was attacked.

Walking inside, the purple haired girl seemed to carry herself with an odd confidence. Her green haired male companion seemed to lean against the wall, keeping his distance. The other girl stayed with him, smiling and giving him a slight nod as she walked inside. However, only the thin purple haired girl seemed willing to approach him. "I thought I heard footsteps. Glad to see you're awake, black wizard."

So they were like the rune knights. The thought made him frown, avoiding her gaze. Instead, he tried to stare over her head, glancing into the hallway behind where the group stood. There, he saw one more grinning outside, practically skipping in. "Heya Sid. I told them you'd wake up soon, but they didn't listen." Elaine's perky voice made Zeref's eyes widen. "Can you believe they let me join their guild once they realized we were all after the same target? Granted, it'll be a lower profit, but still something, right?"

"We're inviting him to the guild too. You only gain profits if we actually sell him." The male spoke, sighing and shaking his head. "Then again, he'll likely bring more than enough profits on his own. A man that can kill with a touch…he'll excel in Rote Fliegen."

"Plus, since we found him, that makes him part of our team. So, we'll get far more profits keeping him than we will getting rid of him." The heavy-set girl patted Elaine's arm gently with a grin. "You'll figure things like out the longer you're here, El."

"And what makes you so certain I'll join this guild?" Zeref disliked the idea of doing so. He had acted independently for years, and right now, he needed to continue to do so.

The purple haired girl folded her hands behind her back, leaning forward. "Well, it's either that, prison, or slavery. Sorry, but for wizards who break the law like you…and who have such a huge price on their heads, there really aren't many choices." After a moment, the girl held out her hand. "My name's Rochelle, but everyone just calls me Chel. These people are my team, Cori and Cat." She gestured to the other two behind her, though Zeref wasn't certain what to make of the introductions. "We've all broken the law in some way or form. Rote Fliegen is the only place that accepts us as who we are, and lets us do as we please. You seem like a guy who wants that kind of freedom yourself."

"If you are offering freedom…then you have no issue with me completing a task I started before you took me here." He watched as Rochelle narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And warn all your friends about us? Not a chance." She smirked at him, tilting her head slightly. "I'm not going to lie to myself, we only nabbed you because we got lucky. El was keeping you distracted for us, you did the stupid thing of sending your pet dragon away, and the rest was just one well-aimed shot from Cat, using my own poisoned sleep enchantment."

"Forgetting something?" Cat smiled at Chel, who blinked at him for a moment. Then, Cathal patted Corianne's brown hair, making the other girl smile. "Cori here did plenty as well. Without her, I wouldn't have had anything to shoot. Takes a natural talent to be able to transform into inanimate objects rather than people, if you ask me."

Swatting away his hand, Cori seemed to smile and laugh slightly. "Thanks, Cat. Sorry, but that's not going to get you out of losing our bet yesterday. You lost the game, so you still owe me."

Pouting slightly, Cat feigned a hurt look. "Aww…but I was being so kind to you. Did I not hold the door open for you when we walked into the room? Was I not gentle enough with you while shooting our target?"

"Try not careful enough. You nearly killed him, making this whole job pointless."

Their banter only showed that they had been a team for a while. However, it also mistakenly gave away information they shouldn't be sharing so willingly. However, Elaine spoke up before it could continue on further. "But he's still alive. Actually, I think Sid would be happy to join you guys too. I mean, he was about ready to just give himself over to me anyway."

The nickname was likely based off of the fake name she had given him before. However, Zeref disliked her making this decision for him. "Do you even know what it is I was working on? My plans…I was attempting to finally put an end to this war."

"War makes us profitable, darling." Chel shrugged, moving over and sitting down on the bed. "People want way more people dead during times like this. They don't think the same way, makes them feel less guilty about it or something." For a moment, Zeref realized what that meant. The reason his curse had grown quiet while planning attacks on both humans and dragons had been because of the war. He had not cared about killing, so for a moment, he had not valued life in the same way he used to.

"War hinders people's belief that life holds value." He barely whispered out the words, looking back towards the window. "When life holds no value…killing is easy. It is almost…natural." That had been why he lacked guilt. That was why it had taken everyone so long to convince him that he wasn't the same while trying to become the universal villain of this war.

"What kind of twisted logic is that?" Chel snorted, shaking her head. "I'm not saying life doesn't hold value. I'm just saying it's our job to take them away, regardless of that fact. You've killed before. In fact, you're good at it. Plus, you've got all those demons…you're probably better at magic than any wizard in this guild. To put it simply, you were born for this job. It's destiny that you join a dark guild like Rote Fliegen."

"Chel…take it easy." Cathal spoke, his gaze focusing on Zeref for a moment. "It isn't easy making the decision to live a life like this. We may not have had much choice…but considering how well this guy's kept himself hidden, it wouldn't surprise me if he could figure out a way to stay out of places like this. You telling him he has to join isn't going to make him want to be one of us any more than he did five minutes ago."

Oddly, Zeref couldn't help but focus on what Chel had said though. Staring down at his own palm, he couldn't help but wonder what fate had in store for him. True, he had faint hopes that he would manage to end his life soon, but the longer he lived, the more he was beginning to see that it just might not be possible. What would he be doing in ten years? Twenty? Would he still be alive centuries from now? Part of him felt like he knew the answer, and it left an odd sensation of dread in his stomach. It made it hard to swallow, almost as if he was going to be sick. Everyone here would be dead, and he would still be no older than the seventeen year old he had been when he first brought his brother back to life.

Closing his hand into a fist, Zeref let his head fall forward. Living that long was something he was trying to adjust to. Igneel might still be around, but that was only if this war didn't take the flame dragon's life as well. "You say my fate is to kill endlessly. Morow told me I was destined to bring about paradise. Natsu…he claims it is simply to live. Igneel insists I am in control of such a thing, though as much as I long to agree, I cannot see a path that lets me achieve my own desires." He paused for a moment, uncertain of if he should add more. Then, with a sigh, he closed his eyes. "Instructors told me I was destined for great things. Ankhseram…while not directly, she has told me I am destined to live completely alone for all eternity, killing any who I decide to befriend. Do you know what I believe? Who's fate I choose to follow as my own?"

No one seemed to know what to say. Elaine avoided his gaze, trying to force her smile to remain on her face. Chel just stared with wide eyes, going still on the edge of the bed. Near the wall, Cat's gaze softened, looking towards the ground. After so much silence passed, Cat inhaled deeply. "This is why I told you to be careful, Chel. Looks like we've got no choice but to sell him."

"The destiny I long for…is one few would ever expect." Zeref locked eyes with Cat, watching the dark wizard's eyes widen. Realizing a spell would take too long, Zeref settled for the quickest method. Putting a force behind his hand that he didn't realize he possessed, Zeref smashed through the glass, letting the shattering sound of glass echo in the room. He let out a pained hiss as glass shards cut into his skin, drawing blood. The moisture warmed his arm, dripping onto the floor and leaving Zeref grimacing. However, as he felt a breeze coming from the window, he knew he had done the right thing.

Inspecting his arm, Zeref saw a few shards stuck within the skin. He technically should remove them, but he was realizing it was time for him to embrace this curse. Ankhseram wasn't going to let him go without a fight, so that meant he might as well learn to adjust. There was only one method to remain even content with a life like that, and it would be a fine line to draw. "I choose…to stand on the border of all things. To embrace the very thing that made me hate myself so long ago…to simply exist, nothing more and nothing less. My destiny…is to disappear from this world, valuing life just enough to avoid falling into the void of killing without guilt, valuing death just enough to avoid killing all I see…and valuing my own existence just enough to avoid pushing myself through more pointless suffering that will yield no results. I will become the most contradictory person in existence…because in a way, that is the person I've always been. Comfortable with death because I saw new life within it…comfortable with life because I could not yet imagine death…now, I see it exactly."

Taking a deep breath, Zeref watched as Cori began to transform. However, he knew she would be able to become a weapon in an instant. "Hunt me down if you wish. I will be exactly where you found me before, finishing my project." He smiled slightly, turning back towards the window. "Though…you may find it more difficult than you think getting to me. I've finally realized what she was trying to tell me. Emotions fuel elemental spells, but logic…no, peace of mind…that is what I've been searching for." Turning back, Zeref's smile grew, though it looked darker than his old smiles were. "I suppose I owe you my thanks. Giving me this perspective…this place that showed me one destiny I refused to take…it has allowed me to see what path I truly should take."

"You broke a window. Just stop and let us take care of your arm at least." Cat held Cori, who was transformed back into a crossbow once more. "You lost a lot of blood from my arrow, and that wound is hardly healed after a day." So more time had passed than he first thought. "Losing more isn't going to do you any good, trust me."

His shoulder didn't hurt at all. One of the benefits to being immortal, he supposed. For the first time, that thought made him feel oddly bittersweet. He had accepted this curse, but now he knew he would never be able to have a friend again. Natsu was gone, which was necessary, and anyone else had to be viewed as something other than humans. He had to treat people like his demons, ordering them around like objects on a battlefield. This strategy would keep him mimicking his war-like mindset. It would keep people alive, while keeping Zeref at least mildly sane.

Lifting his arm, Zeref realized even that was beginning to feel numb. After all, he had experienced far worse pain before. Did going through so much pain eventually make injuries feel like nothing? He supposed he just may find out. His dark eyes turned distant at the thought, his body growing cold once more. Accepting that it would happen did not mean he enjoyed the thought.

Pulling his sleeve back, Zeref could even see the results. The bleeding was already slowing. The glass shards that had been imbedded in his arm had been forced out by an unusual magic. Holding it out towards Cat, Zeref locked eyes with the man who slowly began to falter with the crossbow. His aim was far too low to be a threat, and his green eyes were wide. "That's…but how?"

Even Elaine looked startled, he gaze locking on Zeref's. Meeting her eyes, Zeref gave a sad smile. "I am the Black Wizard Zeref. You came to kidnap me from my home, interrupt my work, and steal my magic for yourself." Technically, they wished for him to use his magic to aid them, but that didn't sound nearly as threatening. "If you think I am going to reveal all of my secrets to you, then you are mistaken. Perhaps…perhaps that was my issue in the past. I have always been open with others, seeing little reason to keep my knowledge to myself. From this point on…my research is my own, and you will have to prove yourself worthy to earn my trust."

Before any of them could stop him, Zeref took advantage of their shock. Dropping his sleeve, he spun around and jumped. Bracing himself, Zeref closed his eyes as he waited for the pain. As he hit the ground, he heard the crack as his leg bent at an unnatural angle, taking the brunt of the fall as it broke. He let out a slight cry of pain, hunching over on the ground. However, this wasn't done with. From the window, he saw Cat taking aim again. Expecting this, Zeref inhaled deeply, trying to recall his notes from training with Dimaria. He really had figured out what he was missing. Thinking in an isolated room just may have more benefits than he ever realized.

It used far more energy than Zeref would have liked. He felt the drain immediately, making him shudder and nearly collapse from overuse of magic. However, he could not deny the results. His variation was no where near as flashy as Dimaria's. Likely, he had still altered a rune or two in his magic circle that altered some minute detail of the spell. However, he could still gaze around in satisfaction at the result. Everything looked like it had been frozen into a world of black and white, the color drained of all things other than himself. Behind him, he could see the launched arrow frozen in air, glowing with what was likely an enchantment from Chel. The only person moving was the one person who also needed to escape.

With the spell active, Zeref found the drain on his energy was too great for him to try moving from his spot. The most he managed was sliding to the side, so the arrow would hit the ground rather than himself. Then, he waited for his leg to heal. Meanwhile, he heard a door open, making him glance over his shoulder to see Elaine coming outside. "Time magic. Since when can you pull off a stunt like this too?"

Smiling, Zeref looked away from her. "As you've just heard, I am no longer keen on sharing my knowledge with others, rune knight. After your threats forcing Natsu away…you've done little to prove yourself an ally to my cause."

"He was a demon. You're a black wizard. I'm a rune knight." Elaine shrugged, glancing up at the sky. "It wouldn't have changed a thing, no matter who was there. But…I can do one thing for you. Since you got me out of this place…I'll try and buy you some time. Most dark guilds would kill a rune knight on sight…it took some quick talking to trick them into thinking I was just some bounty hunter. Then, before I knew it…" Elaine sighed, shaking her head.

Nodding, Zeref simply gazed out in the distance. Oddly, it was peaceful living in a frozen state of time. Would he find it so relaxing, living frozen in time with the world moving forward without him? He would have to find a way to make it feel that way. "You aren't fit to be a rune knight, Elaine."

"Hey! I've got plenty of magic, I can do whatever I want. Don't think that you—"

"That's not what I meant." Zeref focused on the ground, touching the grass gently. In frozen time, his death magic was frozen as well. While nothing moved, this was likely the closest he would be to living around other living things without posing a risk to them. "You have talent. However…situations with dark wizards often call for terminal force to be utilized. If you cannot move forward from your past…no, if you cannot accept that you must kill within your profession, then you are not fit for the task."

"Who says I can't?"

Turning to meet her eyes, Zeref smiled without any joy in the gesture. "You did, when you informed me that you refused to follow orders and kill me to stop my magic."

She remained silent, watching him for a moment. Then, Elaine closed her eyes and looked away. "Fine. Maybe I can't. But still…I've got no where else to go. Bosco is still hunting me down…slaves are executed if they're caught after running away."

With his leg healed, Zeref slowly rose to his feet. "I see." He paused for a moment, staring up at the full moon above them. A few clouds were rolling in, just starting to cover the bottom edges of it from view. "Should you ever find yourself free of their influence, I will tell you the same thing I told them. I have no intention of moving from my home. Hunt me down if you wish, Elaine. You will find me at the same place as before."

With that cryptic remark, Zeref released his time spell. The arrow flew into the ground where he had once been collapsed, but he had already recovered. Picking up his speed, Zeref sped away from the dark guild, with Elaine not far behind. After traveling together in silence for a few miles, she gave him a slight nod and began splitting away from him. Part of Zeref wondered if he would actually see her again, but part of him almost hoped he wouldn't. After all, he was almost viewing that girl as his friend, and he knew exactly what had happened to the last friend he had.

 **So, I just got back from vacation and am half-asleep...which means I didn't really take the time to go through my usual last round of edits with this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes! I just figured I wanted to try and get back on top of things as soon as possible with these stories. Feel free to review and let me know what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

By the time Elaine returned to camp, only three days had passed since she left. The sight of the boring white tents set up in the middle of the forest made her want to sigh and leave. Somehow, she had been hoping to be gone for longer than this. Right now, she was wondering what she even wanted to tell them. Part of her knew she should probably just tell them where to find Zeref, but at the same time, she had seen the way he looked at that dark guild. As he heard those wizards talking about what they planned for him, something had changed. He didn't look nearly as kind afterwords, and part of Elaine wanted to bring that back. She had almost managed it while he had time frozen, but it had slipped away when her job got brought back up. It was almost as if he had resigned himself to something terrible and unavoidable, with the way he looked braced for some kind of pain at any moment.

Walking passed a few tents, Elaine wondered if she could get some sleep before reporting back. However, she had no such luck. When she walked by Greg's tent, she just so happened to have the luck to do so as he was stepping outside. When he ran into her, making her stumble to the side, he blinked for a few minutes at her presence. "Officer Forester?" Her formal title only made her frown. She hated titles. They made it sound like no one knew each other. That was why she had refused to call Zeref by his name. With how far rumors had spread, calling him that name almost was the same thing as calling him black wizard. So, she had stuck with her weird name for him, shortening it into an odd nickname. He hadn't seemed to mind, either.

"Heya, Greg. Miss me?" She gave him a slight smirk, stopping and leaning onto her left leg.

Shaking his head, the captain ran a hand through his hair. "You couldn't have learned much from that school in just a matter of days, Elaine. Please tell me those students aren't like the people at Drak Pevnost."

This was the tricky part. Instead of meeting his gaze, Elaine shrugged and looked away. She had been forced to ditch her rune knight's robes for this mission. Instead, she was wearing a pair of tight black leggings, underneath a bright orange dress with horizontal yellow stripes dancing across it. A white jacket was slung over her shoulders to keep herself warm, as well as cover up what she had been forced to receive because of her capture. "Didn't manage to get that far, sorry. Something else came up."

There was a moment of silence between them. "Something else came up." Greg repeated her words, and Elaine nodded, knowing what was coming. She hunched up her shoulders, trying to shrink herself down and avoid listening to him yelling at her for failing. "Our mission…our one job is to find and locate the black wizard. How could anything else come up…if we don't have any other jobs?"

His volume was raising, just as she had predicted. Trying to keep her voice light, Elaine forced a smile onto her face. "Dunno. What do you think came up, Greg?"

Hearing the noise, Drake came out from the tent next to Greg's. Overhearing her comment, Drake sighed and shook his head. "It isn't our place to torment the captain, Elaine. You know your duty."

 _You aren't fit to be a rune knight, Elaine._ Those words echoed in her mind, making her frown. "Maybe…maybe I don't like my duty. Maybe I'm tired of this."

The wind blew through the area, pushing against Elaine's blue curls. "Are you saying you stopped your infiltration…because you dislike the job?" Greg was beginning to look almost red in the face. Maybe she had pushed him too far. "Can you name me one person who likes everything about what they do for a living? Elaine, you are not a child! You've seen things others haven't, lived through horrors we don't understand…but that does not excuse this idealistic…childish…" He clenched his hands into fists, before just releasing a breath and shaking his head.

"Sir, she did not say she was resigning." Drake spoke quietly, watching Elaine out of the corner of his eyes.

Drake was right, after all. She had promised Zeref she would try and buy him some time. So, she had to go through with her story before quitting. Then she could go back to hunting him down, just like he said she could. "Rote Fliegen!" She shouted out the name to try and get Greg to stop yelling at her. With those words, he seemed to grow quiet.

"Wh..where did you hear that name?"

Looking away from both of them, Elaine shrugged off her jacket. On her upper left arm, the red symbol of a bird in flight was branded onto her skin. "They…they saw me. Took me to their guild…I didn't know what else to do." She closed her eyes, hugging her arms close to herself as Greg pulled away after inspecting the mark. "One of them said…they said they'd bring me to Bosco. Someone wanted to sell me back…but if they did…I'd be…Bosco would…"

Greg touched her shoulder, nodding gently and tilting her chin to force her to look into his eyes. "It is fine, Elaine. You are with the rune knights, and we've freed you from that place." She knew she wasn't free, but she nodded anyway. No one could completely free her from those nightmares, no one who couldn't take them away. Then again, she couldn't help but wonder if they were important to her as well. Zeref said his painful memories were important to him, so maybe she should try and think about them differently instead.

"I said I'd work with them. Told them that if they didn't sell me, I'd be happy to be a dark wizard." She swallowed, glancing towards Greg. "Took me a while to find an opening to get out…I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to infiltrate a dark guild."

"And do you recall the location of this dark guild?" Elaine nodded and Greg took a deep breath. "Then I suppose it is worth checking out. After all, a black wizard just might choose to put his affiliations with a group such as that. And, if we fail…well, it's one less dark guild staining these lands. We'll wipe them out of existence."

For a moment, Elaine couldn't help but think of the bright sound of Chel's laughter as she spoke with her friends. However, that was overshadowed by the way they had spoken to Zeref, like he was some pet that belonged to them. They had forced him to nearly kill himself in his escape. Anyone who did that didn't deserve her mercy. So, Elaine simply nodded towards her captain, hardening her heart. She just hoped it was the right decision, because somehow, she knew Zeref was right about her in more ways than one. She didn't have it in her to willingly kill anyone, and she didn't know if she'd manage to recover being forced to kill again.

* * *

Returning to the academy, Zeref didn't truly expect much of a reunion. However, he was surprised to see a small group, waiting for his return. Outside of the main school, both Dimaria and Irene had gathered. "He's probably off practicing time magic again. The guy's been at it for hours on end with me."

"With the timeline he gave himself to stop the war's greatest threat, I doubt that is the case. He'd likely have given me something to work on to further his cause." Irene spoke in return, frowning slightly. As Zeref grew closer, he noticed the much larger figure standing with them as well.

"As I stated before, it is very likely the rune knights have taken him into custody. Breaking him free is not something I'd recommend. Their prisons are built to be far more sturdy than that of normal jails, and it would take more strength than you might think to get him out." Igneel was joining in as well, startling Zeref.

"Perhaps you could simply ask me what I have been involved in the last few days." Zeref's own voice made all of them glance his way, looking startled by his voice. "Rote Fliegen, a dark guild, interrupted before the rune knight could take me into custody. They wished to make me a member of their guild…or sell me as a slave."

There was a low rumble in Igneel's throat at the almost emotionless way Zeref delivered the news. "I've taken Natsu away, Zeref. Do not go down this path again just because you cannot see him."

"They are not dead, Igneel. No…I merely finished the task I started with Dimaria. It takes far more energy than I anticipated to freeze time…I find that I am rather exhausted after traveling for so long after utilizing that spell."

The time mage blinked at him, as if trying to figure out if she heard him correctly. "Wait…you actually did it?" Zeref only nodded, frowning towards her. "Damn. We've only been working on that for a day. I thought it would've taken you longer than that."

"There is a reason this school insisted on calling him a prodigy, Dimaria." Irene smiled pleasantly, turning towards Zeref. "So, how do you wish to move forward?"

This was where things were likely going to get more difficult. "First, I am planning on calling my demons back to the academy. Likely, we are going to be expecting an attack from that dark guild." Turning towards Igneel, Zeref saw the dragon already narrowing his eyes. "They will serve as defense for the grounds, alerting us to their presence if we are busy with the project we will be working on. Secondly…Dimaria, your age seal spell, can it sustain itself without your presence?"

Placing a hand on her hip, the time mage rolled her eyes at him. "Like I'd even have a need to try. The whole point of that spell is to gain total control of an area, Zeref."

"What if you wished to seal someone out of time? Not necessarily to freeze time around them, but trap them so that when the seal breaks, they are transported years into the future without even realizing it."

Dimaria's mouth opened for a moment, then she closed it and glanced away. "I don't know…sounds like a different spell entirely if you ask me. What exactly are you trying to do with it anyway?"

Her knowing what he was doing was not important to his plans. As such, he only narrowed his eyes at her question. "That will be revealed when it is necessary. Thus far, revealing too much information to others has caused far more problems than it has helped. So, unless needed, you will not be informed of the final outcome of your actions."

"Thats…you expect us to follow you blindly?" Dimaria glared at him, narrowing her eyes. "Sorry, but that's not the way I do things. Sure, Ankhseram may have said to keep you alive, but you're not all-powerful."

"Ankhseram asked you to waste your time." Zeref turned back towards her, keeping his gaze level. "She asked you to protect the life of an immortal man. Unless you know of a way to dispel Ankhseram's curse, there is little you could do to prevent my death that the god has not already done."

"What did those dark wizards do to you, old friend?" Igneel's gaze had softened, looking a bit saddened at Zeref's words.

Closing his eyes, Zeref inhaled deeply. "They attempted to use me. They insisted my destiny was little more than to kill others endlessly." For most, that likely would not be of much concern. However, with his curse, Zeref worried over doing that every day. "Yet…it gave me a realization, of sorts. This curse will not be going away, therefore, I must embrace what it is. By becoming as contradictory as this curse…I just may be able to prevent more deaths."

"An interesting theory, to say the least. How has it worked thus far?"

Smiling, Zeref turned to gaze at Igneel. "Maintaining the mindset is difficult…it will not surprise me if it falters soon. However, there is no death predation…despite the fact that I've just claimed my goal is to protect lives."

The dragon chuckled, shaking his head. Meanwhile, Dimaria still seemed to be going over Zeref's words in her mind. "You're…you're suffering from the god's curse? Then why would she ask me to…" She trailed off, glaring at the ground. "Damn her. She really did want to waste my time, since I wasted hers by asking her those stupid questions."

Considering how vital Dimaria was to his plan, Zeref really did need to think this through, however. Keeping his gaze focused on the wall of the academy, Zeref sighed. "Would knowing the final goal be sufficient? Granted, it may or may not be directly related to your task, but it is what the overall plan is meant to lead towards."

Glancing up, Dimaria seemed to scowl at that. "I still don't like it. For all I know, my spell could be abused so you don't have to kill anyone."

"No." Zeref locked his eyes on her. "That darkness and guilt already lies within me…adding one more death will do little to change that. So, if there is need for death in a plan…it will be completed in the most efficient manner possible." Meaning his own curse that killed in an instant. Zeref already felt the odd heaviness inside of him at the thought. Choosing to kill with his curse was something he never felt like was an option before. Now, he was openly stating he would do so, if necessary.

Nodding, Dimaria placed a hand on her hip and waited. Then, she slowly began to nod. "Alright, fine. I must admit, it's been far more interesting hanging around you than it ever was back in Drak." She apparently disliked speaking the full name of the town. "Do you think you'll mind keeping me company after this whole mess is done with too? You're the kind of guy that manages to give me orders in a way that I don't actually mind. Which is weird…because you look like you're way too young to be bossing anyone around."

He hadn't truly thought much to what would happen after this. Perhaps he would go exploring. Knowing just the area around this school likely wouldn't help him in the future. Other countries had other problems, and maybe he could do something to help those like Elaine who were suffering because of the poor judgment of others.

Regardless of what he chose to do, Zeref turned towards Dimaria and nodded. "Considering your eternal life and my immortality, I had rather assumed we'd be spending some time together." The girl smirked and nodded.

By her side, Irene smiled and inclined her head. "Do not forget that I will be around as well. Your spell changed my body in appearance alone. It is likely that I now posses the longevity of a dragon as a result." It was odd that he had not considered that. However, he smiled and nodded towards her. With her obedience, it was almost easy to imagine that she was little more than a weapon to be used in this war. It made it easier to maintain this mindset, especially when compared to discussing things with Dimaria.

"Very well. Our ultimate goal…is to stop Acnologia."

"That's what it was before. Why the hell are we changing strategy now?"

Dimaria's objection made Zeref smile. "Because…I've thought of a better method of handling him." Turning towards Igneel, Zeref tilted his head. "Do you think you can get in contact with other dragons? Enough that we can manage to take down Acnologia."

"That is hard to say…most of my friends are dead or in hiding. Acnologia's rampage has done much damage to my kind. Few remain." There was a distant look in Igneel's gaze, and for the first time, Zeref began to see how lonely the dragon was. Maybe that was why Igneel spent so much time around Natsu and him. "Likely, I'll be gathering dragons and dragon slayers alike. The few I can think of have recently done as I did, taking on students to try and cope with the loss of their allies."

Thinking about the nature of Acnologia, it just might be better. Then, Zeref realized something even more alarming. Thinking back to the design of the gate, Zeref realized he had one more potential issue. "How many total would you require?"

"Ideally, I'd like at least ten to take on a dragon slayer like Acnologia. However, I am not so foolish to believe that it can be done." Igneel seemed to frown, debating for a moment. "Considering we have the added strength of the dragon slayers, assuming you don't intend to go out and fight immediately…I'd say we need a minimum of five dragons and their students."

A total of ten, for a gate that was not meant to allow more than five to pass through. Altering the time stream was difficult work in any way, be it stopping it or traveling forward or backward. Even utilizing celestial magic for time manipulation had its limits. After that limit was exceeded, the spell could become unpredictable. Rifts in time could form, sending them out somewhere other than the second gate in the future. The amount of energy inside even risked killing them, considering how much would be required for all of them to pass through.

Perhaps he could delay their entry into the gate. However, that idea was immediately dismissed. Even staggered entrances would not change the fact that they would have a unison exit. The energy would just pool on the other side of the gate, likely killing the one activating the gate in the future. Either way, it was a dilemma he would have to continue thinking on. Giving the dragon a nod, Zeref began moving to enter the school. "I see. Then I must take some time to think on the matter. Something must be altered for this to work…but it is a far more realistic plan than my previous one. Start gathering the dragons and the dragon slayers. Irene, Dimaria…I shall need your assistance. While Dimaria considers a way of devising the spell I've asked for…we will be constructing a gate."

 **And the plan for dealing with Acnologia is coming together...for Zeref, at least. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Weeks passed by peacefully, with Zeref overseeing the work on both Dimaria's spell and the Eclipse Gate's construction. He had yet to hear back from Igneel, but he supposed that was to be expected. His demons had been summoned and were patrolling the school grounds to give them some measure of safety. Overall, he was pleased with the pace things were moving at. In the grounds behind the academy, the construction of Eclipse was in progress. Right now, Irene was working on it, basing it off of the notes Zeref had lent her for the task. Next to him, Dimaria was laying down on the grass, her legs swinging in the air as she chewed on the back end of a pencil looking over Zeref's notes on her own theoretical spell.

Glancing towards Zeref, Dimaria scowled and pulled the pencil out of her mouth. "I still don't get how the hell you've managed to master time magic enough to alter _my_ spells."

Zeref was keeping his gaze locked on Irene as she worked on inscribing runes into one of the planks that would be used to build the side supports for the gateway. "Once the basic principles were grasped, the rest came rather simply. Conceptually, it isn't all that challenging. A few of the runes just needed to be altered in order to speak towards enchantment, rather than direct manipulation of time. From there, it is a matter of allowing a frozen space of time to truly move forward in time…that, I suspect, is the most challenging aspect of the spell we have in mind."

Jabbing the pencil at a specific rune on the circle she had been working on, Dimaria scowled. "And what the hell is so wrong with this? The rune you want to change will completely mess it all up. Without this rune, time keeps moving."

Smiling, Zeref nodded. "That is the point, Dimaria. Without that rune, time will keep moving, allowing the imprisoned being to practically be transported into the future."

"If that's the goal, why the hell is Irene building this gate of yours? Sounds like it does pretty much the same thing in a much simpler way." Dimaria was looking a bit irritated with the work, dropping the pencil on her paper and stopping her progress.

With a sigh, Zeref decided Irene was doing well enough on her own for now and focused on Dimaria. "Your spell will trap an unwilling participant. The Eclipse Gate will not function unless someone willingly passes through…and even then, there are limitations." He still had yet to work out the details of how to solve that. Somehow managing to increase the number of individuals could pass through Eclipse did not seem possible. It would create the same dilemma he had with the R-System, making it require an impossible amount of energy to activate in order to effectively place in the proper stability measures.

Frowning, his gaze flickered back towards Irene. Technically, he should have waited to begin construction for that reason. However, he was fairly confident in his assumption that no alteration to Eclipse could be done to make it possible. As a result, he had to hope for a sealing spell of long enough duration to allow for two separate exit points. Then, he could split the dragon slayers and dragons into two groups. However, even that would prove to have its own difficulties. Controlling who exited when would be virtually impossible on his end without knowing when the other two gates would be opened.

With the silence growing, Dimaria continued her work. "Whatever. I'll figure it out soon enough. So, how is this supposed to keep the target immobile then? Did you figure out which element is still going to freeze the poor sucker in time?"

Glancing towards the paper, Zeref nodded and pointed to a mark of his own. "This one here. The rune is meant to bind the spell to a specific area. While it may be a bit unusual…I do believe there is a rune to combine that binding spell with a purpose. Binding a time-freezing spell…" He trailed off, glancing around where he sat. For this very reason, he had dragged out some old text books with him. While most of the materials Irene was using came from the storage the school had for student projects, Dimaria's work required the knowledge in the school's library for continuation.

Opening one of the pages, Zeref smiled as he found the mark he was looking for. "Yes…alter the binding spell to look something like this. Then, further inside the circle, make an added layer, connected to this mark. This new layer…would look something like this." Picking up the pencil, Zeref began drawing out a single ring of her circle. This one spoke of freezing time, as she had described, but with the layering, it would be imbedded in the idea of binding the frozen time to the specific area. Pausing, he frowned at it further. It needed one more element to bind it to an individual as well, rather than just a single place. "Perhaps…perhaps connect it to this rune here as well. That would ensure it remains connected only to a single target, rather than everything in a specified radius."

Nodding, Dimaria opened her notebook to a new page and began redrawing the sketch. This was the process they had been going through for the last few weeks. At first, Zeref had left her alone while he did his own research into time magic. With practice, he had gotten even more skilled with his own time manipulation abilities. While they would never be as smooth and effortless as Dimaria's, he could manage to create a spell quite similar to her age seal using magic circles instead of her teeth snapping trick. Passing along that knowledge of magic circles to her was proving to be a slow process. After all, with the gifts of a god, she held little use for normal magical devices unless she was branching outside to something even Chronos had never attempted to accomplish.

Moving towards Irene, Zeref paused and studied her own runes for a moment. Seeing his scrutiny, Irene smiled and let him have a better view by leaning away from her work. "Is it done properly? I must admit, I've never realized how intricate spells of this nature could be. Some of these runes are far more complex than any I've seen."

"You've switched the places for these two runes." He pointed to two imbedded within one of the engravings she was working on. "That switch alters the source from which the time magic is drawing upon. While technically impossible with what we are currently constructing, it would be the first step to traveling into the past rather than the future."

Glancing at the notes, Irene nodded and set the piece aside. "I see. I will make sure the mistake does not happen again." With that, she pulled out a new wooden plank and began starting over. Letting her work in peace, Zeref walked away to rest a little bit further away. Lately, he had taken to meditating when those two were working without need of his direction. It helped keep himself calm, and oddly, he enjoyed the peaceful feeling that came with the calming of his mind. Somehow, keeping his thoughts as clear as possible almost let him forget about his curse. With his eyes closed, he could almost pretend it was nothing more than a nightmare. Then, he could almost smile as he sat in the deadened grounds of the academy, much like he used to when Morow and the other students were still alive.

In other ways, this also helped him achieve the mindset he was trying to gain. Controlling this curse was becoming his main goal thus far. While part of him still wished to die to atone for the deaths he had caused as a result, he had been beginning to wonder if that was even necessary. Not only could it be tamed if he managed to keep his mind off of the value of life, but there also may be a way to dispel the curse. He hadn't considered it before, just because of the fact that he had never understood where it came from. After working with Dimaria on his variation on the Age Seal, he was seeing that the spells of the gods could be replicated with normal magic. It just took a bit more effort.

Technically, Zeref knew little about curses. Few wizards even attempted them, since one wrong rune in a curse could result in death for the caster and the victim. It often made the spell require far more energy than it used to, if something so small as one rune was omitted. In terms of countering them, most known curses did have a counter-spell, once again adding to their uselessness. Granted, it took time to study and learn to cast the counter-spell, but once it was done, all that effort became wasted. Since Zeref's curse wasn't as well-known, he likely would have to devise a counter-spell based on one made for a similar curse. Either that, or he could find a way to gain Ankhseram's forgiveness for what he had done. Surely, if he showed that he had learned his lesson, the god would be willing to negotiate and free him from this existence.

While he had kept it hidden from the others, Zeref had already begun this search. When he grew tired of looking at time runes and celestial magic, he looked into dark magic. The school had a limited selection of sources for such spells, but since curses existed, they did have a few focused texts on how to counter such spells. In terms of the theory behind curses, they weren't much different from enchantments. From there, he just had to find a curse similar to Ankhseram's and Zeref would have a place to start.

"Lord Zeref?" A quiet voice spoke, making Zeref frown and open his eyes. Only his demons referenced him by that title. Before him, he saw Seilah, with a small frown on her face as she bowed her head towards him. "It appears as if we have found intruders on the grounds. Shall we deal with them for you?"

Taking a moment, Zeref frowned. "Have you identified them?" He didn't want to blindly order his demons to kill anymore. It no longer felt like the proper course of action.

"Wizards, of course. Does it truly matter beyond that?"

Rising to his feet, Zeref kept his gaze distant. Glancing towards the school, he wondered who it was. Was it more rune knights? Elaine may have stated she would keep them away, but he knew that there was little reason to believe her promise. It was the girl's job to bring him to justice, and he could not blame her for wanting to avoid placing herself into a troubling situation with her superiors. The other option could be dark wizards again, likely Rote Fliegen. That would mean another potential kidnapping, something he wasn't keen on experiencing again. Fleeing from that place had been painful, even if he knew he would survive such injuries.

Nodding towards Seilah, Zeref began moving around the school grounds. "I believe it does. There are some wizards I'd rather not kill, Seilah."

"Of course, my lord." With that, Seilah followed behind him. "If you are joining us in battle, allow me to lead you to the place where their tales are beginning to find their ends."

With that, the demon took the lead, smiling pleasantly. He disliked the way she phrased it, as if they had already been dying, but he knew it was likely the case. His demons weren't known for mercy, even if Zeref did wish for them to hold back. Kyoka was probably enjoying the chance to torture them, with Mard Geer leading the charge. Adding to the chaos would be Jackal, who loved destruction in general.

Once they rounded the side of the school, Zeref saw them. It was more than he expected, to say the least. He saw requip wizards, fighting with weapons against Ezel. With a smirk, he lashed back at them, proving that his own curse power was superior to most of their weapons. Zeref had planned it this way, granting him a weapon that could cut through anything, after all. He had hoped it would be strong enough to cut through him, but unfortunately, he had realized before even attempting it that his body wouldn't be killed through such obvious wounds.

Keyes had already activated his own gift, it appeared. Alongside the necromancer, Zeref could see another wizard in dark robes startling the other guild wizards by fighting back against them. This wizard appeared to use fire magic, making her combative skills rather effective for scaring off the few members who had tried to fight against their former friend. Even the wind user that tried to stay behind and talk sense into the resurrected girl ended up getting forced back by Keyes himself, who was skilled in his own right even without his necromancy powers.

Tempester and Jackal seemed to have teamed up against a group of elemental wizards, combined with a telepath and a teleporter. The combination was unusual, but the large group made it harder for them to be controlled. With Jackal's magic being able to affect larger areas, Zeref thought they'd have the advantage. However, the teleporter seemed to have a good amount of skill, likely connected to the telepath's abilities to predict what the demons were about to do. He would teleport himself and his allies out of the way before any spell could truly make contact, irritating both sides as the dark wizards failed to do much damage to the demons they were attacking.

Franmalth already seemed to have added to his collection of souls as well. The demon was fighting utilizing the wizards' own magics against them. Much like the fight with Keyes, Franmalth's power startled and made the other wizards wary of truly battling him, out of fear of harming their former comrades. Mard Geer and Kyoka had teamed up a bit further away from him, combining their curses for a better effect. While Kyoka heightened her enemies' sensitivity to pain, Mard Geer would attack with his vines. Most of their victims fell screaming to the ground after barely being touched.

Part of Zeref wished Torafuzar had been present to deal with this quickly, but that also would have resulted in a quick death for everyone here. That demon had been preoccupied when Zeref summoned the demons back here, though the demon had been vague as to what he was up to. Zeref determined he probably didn't want to know, since it likely involved killing someone, or multiple people.

Watching the chaos of the battles, Zeref quickly assessed that the numbers of the dark guild gave them a slight advantage. The demons could surpass them in strength, but there simply weren't enough of them to stop the attack completely. "There he is!" Zeref heard a familiar voice shout, making him glance up and see the short purpled haired dark wizard who first took him. Zeref scowled at the sight of her, glaring at her finger that was pointing towards him. "That's the black wizard Zeref."

By her side, Zeref saw the same team again. He could only wonder how uncreative they were when he saw them try for the same strategy a third time. Really, it had only worked the first time because he was surprised. When the other girl took on the form of a bow and Cathal took aim, Zeref only smiled. However, before he could attack, another guild member shoved Cathal to the side, throwing off the man's aim. The shot struck the ground yards away from Zeref, not even nearing where he stood. Turning towards the other member, Zeref frowned. Really, there wasn't anything too unusual about the girl. She had blond hair, pulled up into pigtails, along with piercings lining a single ear all the way up to the cartilage. With black square glasses on her face, she dressed in the same dark robes as the rest of her guild members, emblazoned with the red bird emblem like the rest.

Stepping forward, the girl smirked. "This one's mine. I'm taking the credit. After all, you three were the ones that failed before." Holding out her hand, Zeref blinked in surprise as she lifted a spiraling sphere of water. Normally, the spell would take on a blue color, indicating the purity of the magic. However, this sphere was almost black, swirling and dark within. "Deal with those demons, would ya? They're getting on my nerves."

The team that had taken Zeref actually seemed to pale at her order. Something about the way this girl spoke made Zeref wonder what had them so terrified. She seemed young to cause such a reaction. "Of course, Master." Cathal moved away, with Rochelle following after to join the fight against Jackal and Tempester. That explained it, to some extent. This girl was the guild master, though she looked younger than most of the members. While it wasn't impossible, it was uncommon. It only made Zeref more intrigued about what caused the strange appearance for her magic.

Turning towards Seilah, Zeref decided to at least show her some form of honor. "Go help the others. I will deal with this one, Seilah." With that, the dark haired demon gave a small curtsey and joined the fight with Ezel. Keeping his own focus on the guild master, Zeref smiled as she approached.

"While I admire your confidence, it is going to get you killed." The girl actually held out her hand, as if this were a friendly greeting towards him. "My name is Leandra Druik, and I'm the guild master of these wizards attacking your demons here."

Staring at her hand for a moment, Zeref tilted his head. "Zeref Dragneel, the Black Wizard." He kept his own hands by his sides, not shaking hers with the introduction. "I warned the others that I'd be waiting for you. Did you truly think no one would die today?"

"Actually, I knew it would happen." There was a determined look in Leandra's gaze, making Zeref narrow his eyes. "Really, I don't care if that happens. If they die, they were too weak to be here to begin with. Now you…that's something I'm interested in." She grinned, tossing her water ball around between her hands. "Power is everything to us dark guilds. With power like yours…we'd surpass them all. Who else could manage to create monsters that kill on command? Or kill with our own power, if necessary."

"I am done creating demons. Leandra."

She laughed, shaking her head at him and attempting to muffle the sound by placing a hand over her mouth. "Done? The Black Wizard, done making demons? I don't think I've heard anything quite so absurd. It's almost like me saying I'm done killing gods."

That made Zeref pause, blinking at her darkened water spell. That blackness, it now took on a familiar note to it. It looked like his own uncontrollable curse, when it killed everything around him. "Killing gods…you're a God Slayer."

"Impressive, you know the term." She actually applauded him, as if it was a huge achievement. "Not many do." She tilted her head slightly, sighing. "Sadly, we're dying out now that all the gods are dead. Just got back to the guild after killing the last of them in their own home. It was a fun job…but where am I going to have fun like that now?"

Those words made Zeref become still. He knew what that magic did, but he hadn't imagined she had succeeded. The child-like face of Ankhseram flashed in his mind. Somehow, it didn't seem possible that she was gone. After all, if she was, then what of his curse? Did that mean no one was left that could take it away? He had seen little to nothing on methods of dispelling any curse of a similar nature. Without Ankhseram, he had nothing. Without Ankhseram, he would live like this for eternity. Without Ankhseram…he was destined to kill the world.

Staring at this blond haired god slayer, Zeref felt the rage building within him. However, this time, it wasn't like it used to be. Before, he would grow angry, but he would still be fearful of how far to go. He would know that there were limits between what was right and wrong. This time, that line vanished. This girl took away the last sliver of hope he had to end this miserable existence without death. This girl made it impossible for his curse to vanish. As a result, she deserved an even more miserable sentence.

Behind him, Zeref hadn't even noticed Irene and Dimaria approaching due to the noise of the battle. Dimaria must have overheard Leandra's last comment because the time mage began to growl in response to her words. "You…damn you! Sinners like you make me sick. With a cute hairstyle like yours…it makes me wonder what it'll look like when I paint it in red."

"Sinner…" Zeref spoke the word, feeling as if it had an odd appeal to it. Yes, this girl had sinned. What was it sinners all had to do? He chuckled, feeling an odd power coursing in his veins. For the first time, this restless energy had transformed. It was no longer untamed and chaotic within him. While it felt warm, it didn't try and explode outward at a moment's notice. This power was his, and this time, he relished in the feel of it. "I suppose she is correct. You have committed the greatest of sins, slaying Ankhseram and Chronos alike. For this…for this and for denying me my only chance to gain forgiveness for the things I've done…I will make you repent."

Dimaria's anger made Zeref wonder how long he had, but it really didn't matter. As he opened his palm, he watched with a small fascination as the dark cloud of death magic began working according to his own will. He could form the wisps of dark magic into whatever shape he desired, and send it towards any dark wizard he chose. "If you think you can stop me, I'd like to see you try. Trust me, I've seen far stronger opponents than you, black wizard. Maybe you can kill with a touch, but you can't reach me if I use my water magic."

When she moved to attack, Zeref didn't even attempt to dodge. Right now, his anger was so great that he barely felt the pain caused by the lashing motion she made with her water. It sent him flying back, but Zeref sat up and smiled. "I can kill however I please." With his dark smile widening, Zeref unleashed the power building within him. While he was unaware of this fact, his eyes had transformed with his new mood. The normal black eyes that looked so sad had become a wild red, as if matching the anger growing within him.

When she collapsed, it took a moment for others to notice. It started with those that had not been occupied by Zeref's demons. Those dark wizards seemed to freeze, stopping their attempts at progressing forward and sneaking past the battles going on around them. When they met Zeref's gaze, there was a hesitation. That hesitation lasted one second too long. As Zeref lifted his hands, black magic spread like smoke across the school grounds. Controlling the spell, he let the smoke curve around the forms of his allies, creeping only towards the dark wizards attacking. Anyone touched by the spell collapsed and died in an instant, falling to the wrath of the black wizard.

Zeref kept the spell in place, feeling an odd urge to laugh as he saw people attempting to run. He didn't know why it amused him, but he supposed it was simply due to their false hope that escape was possible. He didn't plan on letting a single one of them live for their transgression. This was a setback on his work, delaying their progress. Not only that, but their guild master had angered him. He was tired of being told what he was destined to do. If they wanted him to kill, he'd show them just how easily he could do so, and silence them in the process.

When he was certain they were all dead, Zeref let the spell fade away. Behind him, Dimaria was watching with wide eyes. Irene simply kept her distance, bowing her head slightly when Zeref turned to face them. "Well, damn. Here I was, thinking you didn't care about our old home's traditions. Guess I was wrong. You're from Mildia after all, Zeref." With that, Zeref frowned. What had he done to make her say that? Then, something seemed to shudder through him. All of that anger left in an instant, and he staggered on his feet. Pressing a hand to his head, Zeref groaned and closed his eyes. Meanwhile, behind him, three more figures dressed in robes of white began to approach, staring in shock at the aftermath of Zeref's first experience with forgetting the value of life, even for an instant.

 **I rather enjoyed this chapter...though I struggled a bit with establishing Zeref's motivations for being so angry, I think. Either way, I think this was a decent way of getting him angry enough to ignore life's value for a bit and take control of his curse for the first time. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

"My god…what happened here?" The horror in the voice was what drew Zeref's attention towards them, though something in him was feeling oddly numb. He was no longer feeling rage, but that redness remained in his gaze. As he focused on the strangers, he couldn't help but wonder how many people would be interrupting him today. Perhaps these ones could be let off with a warning. It would be so wasteful to have to end their lives as well when they actually served a purpose in society.

Distantly, he could feel a mild alarm at that thought. Wasn't it the mindset he wanted, thinking of people only in terms of usefulness? He had to admit, it was quite effective. Still, something wasn't quite feeling right about it. "I believe that this is likely the doing of the Black Wizard, sir." A thin man with dark black hair spoke, glancing towards the man that was now labeled as their superior.

The three lifted their gaze, finally spotting Zeref and his companions standing amidst the sea of corpses. Behind him, Dimaria and Irene stood tense, both of them moving to take positions by Zeref's side. The Etherious glanced towards him, awaiting directions, but Zeref gave none. Right now, he was still closing his eyes, feeling like some odd haze was wearing off. Rubbing his hair, he wondered just what it was he was feeling. It felt natural to simply kill these men, yet at the same time, it didn't feel like it matched who he was. Was there something wrong with him? Was it because of the curse? He didn't know for certain.

When Elaine met his gaze, Zeref narrowed his eyes. He recognized this one, and it told him that he had been correct to assume she would not keep her word. However, there was a pleading look in those green eyes. "I'm sorry, Sid. Please…I tried to keep them away. We were looking…looking into Rote Fliegen instead…" She trailed off, biting her lip and glancing around herself. "They got too close, didn't they?"

Her assumption made him frown. Why would they need to get close? This power was his, and he was choosing how to wield it. No more would people have to die from his own inability to contain this magic. He would kill at will, choosing those who displeased him as victims destined to perish. Staring at his palm, Zeref tilted his head and wondered what it was she was thinking he had done. "Sid? Officer Forester…do you know this man?"

Elaine seemed to shrink back, lowering her head. After a moment, she nodded slowly and seemed to force a smile back onto her face. "Yup. That's Sideye, a friend I met on my way over to this place. He got taken by Rote Fliegen too, and he helped me escape." It was a good story, Zeref had to admit. She was saving herself while trying to alleviate the suspicions on him. "When he found out I was a rune knight, he told me Rote Fliegen wanted him because he had created some new dark magic spell. He said it wasn't that dangerous and asked me to try and keep it out of my story when I reported back to you. I figured since I only got out because of him, it was the least I could do. Doesn't seem like a bad guy to me, sir."

The captain kept his gaze focused on Zeref, narrowing his eyes. "Elaine, that man has deceived you." Stepping closer, he looked ready to fight. "He is the Black Wizard Zeref, and the black magic he has created is that of making demons. Just look around you if you don't believe me. We appear to be surrounded by such creatures."

Smiling, Zeref tilted his head. Oddly, the haze that had been leaving was strengthening in his mind once more. Now that it was stronger, it felt more like clarity than an actual haze, giving him logic to his thoughts that he did not possess before. "Such an interesting observation, Rune Knight Captain. However, even a child could have made such an assumption based on the circumstances. Tell me, are you truly intelligent then, or are you not worth sparing?"

"Sparing?" Elaine spoke, frowning towards him. Then, her eyes widened slightly and she took a step back. "Your eyes…they're not…they're…"

Chuckling, Zeref smiled towards her as well. "Yes, you did hear me correctly. As for my eyes…well, I suppose I no longer feel the same regret I did when we met. These dark wizard angered me…and with that anger has come an odd sense of clarity. Lives do not matter. Only the benefits people can bring with such useless things can. So, I ask you again, do you bring benefit to this world, Captain? Or are you just another here to irritate me and ultimately die for their trouble?"

Running forward, Elaine scowled at him and lifted her hands. "No! How dare you say that?" At her feet, trees began to grow, twisting and turning. Zeref stared at them blandly, remaining still as she sent the branches flying towards him. They stopped just inches away from his chest, as if hesitating before dealing what would be a killing blow to most. Elaine was breathing hard, her hands raised and narrowing her eyes at him. "You told me…you were the one that told me you felt the same guilt. _I_ felt your guilt. How could you go from that…from hating what happened here…to this? How can you say that if we aren't helpful, we just need to die?"

"Because he's the closest thing this world has to Ankhseram now." Dimaria stepped forward, narrowing her eyes at the child. "You wouldn't understand, cutie. Research on the gods isn't exactly something most people heard about…and now, we're the closest thing this world has to beings that can preserve that balance."

"We?"

The dark haired rune knight spoke, still standing the furthest away from anything. This one actually looked more intelligent, utilizing caution until he understood the situation. It made Zeref frown at him, wondering if perhaps he had chosen the wrong member to spare. He might be more useful than the captain, it seemed. By his side, Dimaria placed a hand on her hip and smirked at him. "Sure thing. You know, you're a bit of a bore, with those plain looks of yours. Not nearly as cute as your younger officer." She giggled at that, reaching towards Elaine and walking forward. Dimaria played with her hair for a moment, before dropping it and smirking at the girl. "See, I'm the living vessel of the god Chronos…the only person possessing true time magic."

Elaine stepped back, flattening her hair again and frowning. "Time magic…so that's how he did that spell! I wondered how Sid managed it, getting out of Rote Fliegen." She smiled, glancing towards Zeref. Then, that smile slowly began to fade as she watched him. "But…he isn't the same. Sid, please…you helped me when I was breaking down, so let me help you. I know it feels bad, realizing how terrible things like this are…I know it hurts. But sometimes…sometimes it's what you have to live with." She touched her chest, dropping her gaze slightly.

"There is little guilt to feel. They were dark wizards, seeking out my power for dark purposes. Anyone who claims to know my fate deserves to have their fate decided for them in return." He smiled with those words, tilting his head. "Did you disagree with this fate? Unfortunately, it was the easiest fate to provide for all of them. If it assures your conscience, at least I can promise that their deaths were painless. As you can see, not a single member of this dark guild was injured to the point of death."

True to his words, the only injuries seen were minor ones. Even those only came from the battles with the demons, rather than himself. "Elaine, there is no reasoning with this man. Stay back, and let me handle this. Clearly, he deceived you so he could use your power in his escape."

The captain pushed Elaine back, but the girl's green eyes still remained focused on Zeref. "You're wrong. He's still suffering…somewhere in there, I know he is." After a moment, she seemed to narrow her eyes at him. "Then again, maybe he isn't. Tell me, are you still the same man I first met?"

"He was weak, incapable of making the necessary decisions to ensure success to his plans." Zeref smiled at her. "I have seen the errors in this. Now, my actions are far more efficient towards reaching my goals. As Dimaria has stated, I am the closest thing in this world to an incarnate of the God of Death. Anger me, and you shall meet the same fate as these men."

Clenching her teeth, Elaine seemed to pause. Then, she pushed past her captain, ignoring all the warning and approaching Zeref. "Then what happened to the boy that tried to sacrifice himself for a demon? What happened to the man willing to sacrifice anything so that one of his own creations could live?"

 _Natsu._ The name echoed in his mind, making Zeref stiffen. He knew the dragon slayer, and he knew how his brother would react to this. He could practically hear his brother's voice in his ear. _What the hell have you been doing, Zeref? Didn't I tell you to take care of yourself while I was away? Snap out of it, you idiot!_ Blinking, Zeref staggered back slightly, no longer feeling like this was clarity of mind. The hazy feeling returned, and he slammed his eyes shut in a grimace. "Which one of us did Master sacrifice himself for?" Kyoka spoke, quietly overhearing the conversation.

"Only one of us is worthy of such an action…Master END, of course." Mard Geer was smiling with his reply, as if pleased by the knowledge.

Within seconds, Zeref's eyes flashed open. Gazing around himself, he felt horror fill him. What had he done? He had told Igneel that maintaining his mindset was going to be difficult and that it might slip, but he had always imagined in the direction of valuing life too much. Never had he imagined that he would completely forget such a thing. His legs felt weak, and suddenly, dizziness overtook him. Collapsing to the ground, Zeref began to feel his shoulders shake with sobs. He was a monster. No matter what mindset he maintained, he would always be a murderer.

This time, it felt so much different than before as well. This time, he had chosen to kill them. He had wanted them dead. Why? One person claimed to have killed a god. It wasn't even the only method he had considered for escaping this curse. It was a weak reasoning, but that mild anger had escalated into something out of control. "There he is…" Elaine sighed, shaking her head and sitting on the ground where she stood. At least she wasn't attempting to get closer. "See? I told ya he was still in there. Look at his eyes…back to before, all sad and like you've seen more tragedy than anyone else in the world."

While it may not be true now, due to his immortality, it would likely become true at some point in time. Still, it didn't make this situation any better. Looking towards her, he felt an odd hollowness in his chest. "Elaine…please…I can't do this anymore. Find a way…I'm trying to wait…but if I lose control again…or is it gain control? No…I can't…" He gripped his hair tightly, rocking on the ground. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks, but he could no longer care about how vulnerable it made him look. "Kill me." He gave her the order, making Irene gasp and lean down towards him.

"No! We need you. How else would we manage to complete our plans?"

Even Dimaria seemed to disagree. She smacked his head, making him scowl and frown towards her. "Idiot! You think I'm letting her kill the guy with Ankhseram's magic? Someone has got to keep the balance between life and death in this world. Not to mention the god's last order to me was to keep you alive."

Elaine's eyes were wide, listening in and staring at Zeref in horror. "But…don't you know how important life is? It's precious…all lives are precious. You know that…so why would you…" She trailed off, biting her lip.

Meeting her gaze, Zeref gave her a sad smile. "Because lives are precious." It felt strange, smiling while crying. He didn't even feel happy. It was more so a mild amusement at how ironic his reasoning was. He had to die because lives mattered. "I will always kill, Elaine. Nothing can change that…no amount of meditating, altered thinking, or even isolation can stop that. I've tried all of them…people always manage to find me, somehow. Then, they die."

"What the hell did you do to this guy?" The rune knight captain looked shocked by Zeref's sudden transformation. Behind him, the other rune knight looked equally surprised.

Moving forward, the dark haired man stood by his captain's shoulder. "It appears as if she has managed to instill some form of guilt into him. Do you think we may be able to capture him alive? That was her goal, after all. Perhaps that was her reason for speaking with him."

"Doesn't sound like he wants that, if we're being honest. He's asking Elaine to kill him." Lifting his gaze, the rune knight captain focused on Zeref. "If that's your wish, don't let the kid do it. I'll kill you, Black Wizard. She's too young to stain her hands with your blood, doesn't grasp what it means to kill quite yet."

Meeting his gaze, Zeref realized this captain didn't know the entirely of Elaine's past. However, it really didn't matter. The girl jumped to her feet, spinning around and spreading her arms wide, protectively in front of Zeref. "No! Sid isn't dying, I won't let you kill him. He's just sad…I just need to cheer him up, like he cheered me up."

"Cheered you up? Elaine…you make it sound as if you had one of your panic attacks around him." The dark haired boy spoke, making Elaine nod.

"I did., Dray." Likely, it was a nickname, but Zeref needed something to call the boy. "He pulled me out of it…he made me see that it was okay. Everything that happened…it is nothing compared to what he's gone through. Let me at least try…try to help him."

"Our mission is to arrest or kill the black wizard to stop all efforts of utilizing dark magic." Dray spoke calmly, glancing towards Zeref. "There was no third option given. Even if you can convince him to stop, we are meant to arrest him so he can face judgement for his illegal magic use."

Somehow, Zeref couldn't help but laugh at that. It startled the rune knights, making them all turn towards him with surprised looks. "Judgement…judgement for my illegal magic use. I do believe I've already faced more judgment for such a thing than you can imagine." This time, the odd pounding returned and he pressed a hand to his forehead. "You…may wish to take a step back. While I may have had control for a moment…that control is now gone." Grimacing, he closed his eyes and hunched forward. Seeing his motion, Elaine began listening and moving away from him. She pushed the other rune knights away, while Irene and Dimaria rushed to get away.

When the outburst came, it was calmer than before. Oddly, the swirling black haze was familiar to him now. He practically lived inside this magic, after all. There was a certain beauty to it, in the way the black swirled in the air like smoke caught in the wind. However, it took away the beauty from the land around him, just as easily being ugly due to the results of what the spell did. "Did I forget to mention that bit? Sid doesn't exactly have control over his death magic. Kinda just happens." That seemed to make both rune knights gaze into the black haze with wide eyes.

"If he has no control…how are we supposed to arrest him?" Dray spoke, glancing towards the captain for orders.

Sighing, the older man closed his eyes for a moment. "We wait. Once this calms down…we'll have our chance."

Right now, Zeref wasn't certain when it would calm down. He was feeling far too fragile and broken to even attempt to reign in his thoughts. In fact, he was glad to see the uncontrollable haze once more. It told him that he was seeing things clearly once more. It told him that he hadn't completely forgotten the ideals of Morow and Natsu…that he was still listening to their advice like he had been trying to do for so long.

Looking up towards them, he decided to at least try and get them to avoid wasting so much of their time. "It…it likely will not end soon." That made them pause, looking startled to realize that he had heard their plans. "The uncontrollability of this death magic…relates to my thoughts. At the moment, I find I am quite comfortable remaining here, where I am confident that no one will approach me…and that I will not be ending anyone's lives soon."

"But…Lord Zeref! How are you supposed to accomplish your goals from within such a prison?" Mard Geer glared at him. "A great man such as you should not be forced to—"

"Enough." Zeref glared at his demon, sighing and rubbing his head. He was irritated with Mard Geer at the moment and didn't want to hear him. "Leave me be. The threat I was concerned with is now gone…I am fairly certain that I've just killed most, if not all, the members of Rote Fliegen with my own magic. Your services are no longer required."

"And Master END? Did you plan on telling him the same when he came to your aid?"

Narrowing his eyes, Zeref staggered to his feet within the haze. "Did you not hear me, Mard Geer? I said to leave. END was not contacted and summoned here…he will not be returning any time soon."

"E N D….end. What kind of monster did you create that you'd give it such a name?" The rune knight captain was gazing at him with wide eyes.

As Mard Geer and the demons finally began to listen, Zeref returned his focus towards the rune knights. There was a sad smile on his face, and he kept his eyes somewhat lowered. "One that was meant to bring about my own end…a demon that was given the power necessary to end my own life, once grown to the proper place."

"That seems rather unnecessary. Would your other demons not be sufficient in such a task?" Dray spoke, studying him closely.

Taking a seat back within the dark haze, Zeref wondered if he should answer or not. Really, not many knew of his curse. People just assumed everything he did was by choice. Even Elaine was not aware of the full details of his power. "If you wish for the answer to that question…then you should attempt to end my life yourself. I feel little need to explain my actions to those wishing to imprison me."

"You will not resist my attempts?" Dray seemed intent on getting a response before trying. Zeref didn't blame him either.

Shaking his head, Zeref closed his eyes, bracing himself for pain. Since the gesture likely was not visible, he spoke quietly as well. "Not intentionally. However, I cannot guarantee that the death predation will not expand as a result. So long as you keep your distance…it should contain no more risk than standing in the vicinity of me."

The rune knight glanced towards his captain, raising his eyebrows. "What do you say, Captain Gregory? Do you wish for me to attempt it? Out of the three of us, I do believe my magic is best suited to penetrating that spell keeping him out of our reach."

Gregory nodded, folding his arms over his chest. "It isn't as if we have any other ideas." By his side, Elaine stiffened, her eyes widening.

"No! Don't do it, Dray. Sid isn't a bad guy…we don't have to hurt him. Just talk to him…you'll see. Look at his eyes…they're always so sad…" She trailed off, running out of arguments.

Glancing towards her, Dray seemed to sigh. "I know you have grown attached to him…but take a look around you. We are surrounded by bodies…and that man in the sea of death magic is responsible. Regardless of if he convinced you of some sliver of kindness within him, he is still guilty of murdering what looks like nearly a hundred wizards around us."

Closing his eyes, Zeref hunched over and felt his eyes burn once more, threatening to spill over tears again. "More." That seemed to make them pause, glancing towards him. "I've lost count…but I am certain that I've killed more. How many students were once here? I thought I had counted after it first happened…" He trailed off, opening his eyes and furrowing his brow. "Three hundred…three hundred and forty two. That was it…that was the starting count, and add in the fourteen various instructors and faculty that had been on sight…plus these dark wizards here…and anyone who came to visit the students after they perished…" Zeref's hands began to shake, his gaze lifting towards the rune knights. "So many…I can't keep track. That's why this must happen, Elaine. You know the guilt of one…I know the guilt of so many…yet I can't stop…it never stops…and even if I gain control, I still…" He choked back his words, closing his eyes. Then, he hardened his gaze and focused on Dray again. "Do it now. Do not hold back, no matter what you hear. Kill me, if you can."

It was an odd demand, one that the rune knights likely did not expect to hear from the man they came to stop. However, Dray nodded and began acting as ordered. "For what it is worth, I am sorry to do this. We had hoped to contain you while you were still alive." Zeref only shook his head at that, hanging his head down to his chest.

"Who would that help? I would still live, this magic would still exist. In the end, all you would accomplish is the death of your own unit…likely more, if you are camped within the vicinity of other people." Pausing for a moment, Zeref opened his palms, keeping his gaze off of the man that was likely to be attempting to kill him. "At least this way…there is a chance that someone might be saved. However slim it may be…there is a chance for success.:"

With that, Dray nodded and widened his stance. Around him, shadows seemed to grow and take form. Shadow manipulation magic was rare, and Zeref was rather surprised to see a rune knight using it. Since it was darker in nature, most wizards with that specialty followed a darker path. This one managed to avoid that, it seemed. The tendrils seemed to snake around his body, forming strands that looked oddly like the limbs of an octopus. With a wave of his hand, Dray sent the shadows flying forward. "Shadow Magic: Piercing Spears!" With that shout, the nine limbs seemed to sharpen, hardening with the added energy. Watching them, Zeref simply waited for the attack to hit.

The pain was quite noticeable when they struck. Two of the tendrils hit in his upper left chest, piercing straight through to the other side. They hit first and made Zeref stagger back, coughing as the magic penetrating his lungs. Blood came out with the gesture and he let out a slight scream from the pain. One more hit a bit lower, more centralized just above his stomach. Blood poured out from the wound, soaking into his now-torn robes. He sputtered again, tasting the metallic blood as it began filling his throat and forcing its way out of his mouth. His staggering made one of the shots miss his vital areas sending it piercing through his arm instead. He let out another agonized scream with that one, his uninjured hand attempting to move to sooth the injury. However, that only served to pull on the other tears in his body, making him groan and bend over slightly. That allowed the next two strands to pierce through his throat, blocking off any further sounds of pain from escaping his throat.

Odd gurgling noises came from him at that point with each attempt to inhale. He couldn't breath, but the burning need for oxygen kept him making attempts at the action. The last three tendrils of shadow struck, one landing on his upper left thigh. It made him lose his balance, leaning forward. The final strands hit higher up, one penetrating his shoulder and the last managing to strike through his cheek due to his hunched over position. The one through his cheek blinded him, filling his vision with darkness as he attempted to let out one last scream. All that managed to pass out from his opened mouth was more choking gurgling noises as the air refused to move past the tentacle-like shadow lodged in his throat.

All of the tendrils left in an instant, pulling back and leaving the pierced veins open to pour more blood down his body. He felt the moisture soaking into various spots on his robe and skin, adding further to his discomfort. Without the tendrils keeping his weight up, he collapsed to the ground. With his vision already lacking, Zeref let his eyes shut and surrendered to just groaning in pain on the ground. He was feeling exhausted as the bleeding began to slow, letting the pain begin to ebb away. Staring at his leg, Zeref actually watched as the wound began to close over itself. The bleeding stopped, and with it, the burning pain telling him something horrible had happened vanished. All of the healing took only a matter of seconds, but for Zeref, it felt like hours of agony. Pain like this did not fade away easily, but he had begun to grow some tolerance for it. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as some of his earlier suicide attempts had, making him wonder just how high he could raise his pain tolerance with this curse.

Shaking his head at the morbid thought, Zeref lifted his gaze. Unsurprisingly, his death predation had not lessened during the process. Part of him still disliked the idea of killing these rune knights, and so long as that was on his mind, the death spell would remain intact. Elaine was on her knees, sobbing into her palms. By her side, Gregory seemed to be rubbing her back gently, speaking softly to her. The only one actually watching Zeref was the attacker, Dray. His eyes were wide, noticing the spell still staying strong. "That's…the spell isn't weakening. Surely, one of my shadows hit one of his vital organs."

Taking a deep breath, Zeref calmed himself just enough to speak once more. "It did. In fact, I am certain you penetrated both of my lungs, my trachea, and with it the aorta, my diaphragm, as well as part of my brain. Perhaps you even managed to pierce my heart…though I cannot be certain of that."

That made Elaine blink, looking up with reddened eyes. "Wh…what? But…if it did that…then…" She trailed off, glancing towards Dray. "Maybe he's wrong. I mean, it's rather likely that you missed, Dray, if he's still alive."

"There's an easy way to see at least some of the damage." Greg lifted his hand, creating a slight breeze in the area. Zeref smiled, realizing he was a wind user. By arcing his hand across the area in front of him, he sent a powerful wave of air towards Zeref, parting the black magic surrounding him for just a moment. Gazing towards them, Zeref gave them a grim smile as they observed his state. His body still dripped with blood, despite the lack of wounds. On his cheek, more seemed to be slowly dripping off towards the ground, occasionally landing on his lap instead. Holes were torn through his robes, revealing the darkened skin underneath. To prove a point, Zeref lifted a hand to the former wound on his chest, clearing away some of the blood. Beneath it, he let them see the unblemished skin, completely healed with no sign of injury. "By the gods…he's completely unharmed."

The captain turned to glance towards Dray, shaking his head. "Got anything with a bit more power to it?"

The shadow wizard shook his head. "Since he claimed he was not resisting, I attempted for the most efficient spell. It only made sense to attempt to limit his suffering."

"Looks like he was lying then. Healing magic, while not exactly fighting back, is resisting." The captain sighed, hanging his head slightly and rubbing the back of his neck. "Hit 'em hard and fast, Drake. That's the only way."

"I've tried that already." That made the rune knights grow silent, their eyes widening at what Zeref's words implied. "With Kyoka's assistance…I eliminated my own sense of pain entirely. Then, I proceeded to utilize a dagger to inflict repeated and targeted attacks on all vital portions of my body. Even then, I still healed faster than I could force myself to die."

Now aware that the man's real name was Drake, Zeref watched the rune knight hesitate on his next move. "This…this is unprecedented. Beyond black magic. It's just…impossible."

"And this is why END is necessary." Zeref waited for them to debate it, to try and correct him. None of them did. "I assure you, I have every intention of dying one day. I will not…suffer like this for eternity. I will not force the world to do the same because of my mistakes."

Lifting her gaze, Elaine seemed to frown. "E…N…D….I don't think he'll do what you want." That made Zeref narrow his eyes. Had she figured out what it meant? Out of all of them, she was the most likely candidate to do so. "I don't know all of it…but it makes sense. The E throws it off…but N D…I'm almost certain of it, especially with your protectiveness. That's Natsu, isn't it?"

Hearing that name, Zeref felt a slight anger rise within him. In response, the black magic lessened and let him stand for a moment, gazing at them in the aftermath of his outburst. "You do not have the right to make assumptions about him. After all, it is your own actions that forced me to alter my plans." Then again, wasn't he already doing the same? Igneel needed five dragon slayers and fie dragons…that number could be made easier to accomplish if Natsu was one of them. However, it also meant a long wait for peace to finally come.

"And you're the one forcing me to do the same!" Elaine glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can't stop thinking about it…about what you told me. I'm not cut out for this…but I never planned for anything else. What am I supposed to do, if not be a rune knight? You didn't give me an answer…just like I didn't tell you to send Natsu away. We both just reacted to each other…and maybe that's why you feel the need to blame me, just like I want to blame you for making me want to leave."

"Elaine!" Gregory turned towards her, his eyes wide. "Are you…you can't possibly be saying you are leaving. Do you realize what that would mean? The council is protecting you from Bosco's law enforcement. If you leave…they won't be able to do so anymore."

"Irene, do you have my notes with you?" The question was calm, making the scarlet haired enchantress nod and hand him the papers. Looking through them, Zeref picked out one in particular and tossed it towards Elaine. It floated in the air for a moment, landing on the ground between them. "Pick that up, Elaine. Tell me what you see."

Frowning, the blue haired girl bent down and grabbed the paper. Her eyes slowly began to widen as she studied it. "Celestial magic? Wow, just how many branches of magic do you understand?" Zeref sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Interpret the spell for me, please."

Tilting her head, Elaine frowned. "Well, it's obviously incomplete. Really, this circle is designed to tap into the energy from the Celestial World. There's this binding rune…but it can't be activated easily. Normal access to the celestial world requires gate keys…and I imagine that's what this piece is for." Elaine turned the paper towards him, gesturing to another marking around the outer edge of the drawing. "Pretty much it looks like the locking and unlocking mechanism the keys use…but there are twelve repeated in this one. So…its a celestial magic spell requiring all the golden keys?"

With a smile, Zeref nodded. "You are rather bright, for your age. Perhaps you do have another option." Glancing towards the other rune knights, he wondered if he should be more discrete, but decided it really wouldn't matter. "You are aware of the risks…however, I have something major planned at the moment. A new spell…one which my companions here have been helping me construct. You've just interpreted a small portion of it without hesitation…telling me you are qualified to be working with us on its construction. Since I did not offer you a second option before…allow me to make this arrangement more clear. Should you wish to leave the rune knights, you are welcome to work with me on this project. However, I will warn you, I will not be speaking of the true intent of my plans. Not even Irene and Dimaria know the entirety of what I intend to do."

"If you think Elaine would leave us for some dark wizard, you're wrong." Drake stepped forward, glaring at him. "Maybe we can't kill you, but Era has prisons that can contain any kind of magic. You wouldn't be able to attack because you would be cut off from all magical energy inside. If you're planning on killing more…I won't hesitate to find a way to bring you there."

Glancing towards him, Elaine smiled and touched his arm. "Thank you, Drake. I'm glad that you care…but I think he's right. I don't belong here, I never really did. I just get in the way and annoy both of you when I don't follow orders, or I act disrespectfully towards Greg. Really, I should have learned by now, right? But…I just feel like we're all equals…like we could be friends, if we wanted to be. Neither of you seem to be willing to let that happen…and it makes the unit just feel so cold and lonely."

"You're leaving because you want to be _friends_ with the _Black Wizard?"_ Gregory's voice sounded like he couldn't believe her words. "That man isn't friends with anyone! Look at how he treated his own demons, and he _made_ them. What do you think he's going to do to you?"

"Give me a purpose that won't involve harming people." Elaine locked eyes with Gregory, smiling slightly. "Even if he won't be my friend, Irene and Dimaria are here. I think…I think I'll be happy, with them."

"Then that makes you a dark wizard as well. As such…it is our job to arrest you for aiding the known criminal Zeref." Gregory clenched his jaw, altering his stance. As he did so, Zeref narrowed his eyes.

"I gave her this option. Since she has agreed to be my ally, I shall give you a warning. I do not let people aiding me receive harm from outside sources. If you attack now, I will defend her." That made Gregory hesitate, glancing around him at the people around them. "Leave, while you have the chance. I promise you, we will not be here for long. Attempt to capture me again, but I assure you, you will fail just as Rote Fliegen did before you."

Turning towards Drake, Gregory let out a deep breath. Then, he focused back on Zeref. "Fine. You win this round, Black Wizard. But mark my words, we will get you. We will return with greater numbers…with the power necessary to stop your dark magic." With that, he spun around, moving to leave. Giving Elaine one last glance, Drake shook his head and followed after the rune knight captain. Meanwhile, Zeref took a deep breath of his own, wondering just what he was trying to do. Gaining allies was not something he had planned to do at this point, but he couldn't help but see something similar to Morow in Elaine. While Elaine had done darker things in the past, she still had similar ideals that there was good in everyone. Right now, Zeref needed someone who could see the good in himself. Otherwise he'd become the monster he now realized he would be should he forget the value of life and gain control over this dark curse.

 **And Zeref is back to himself, sorta! Plus, he's got a new friend. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite the somewhat darker content. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Things were oddly peaceful after that attack. Dark wizards didn't come for him, and nor did the rune knights return. However, Zeref still felt an odd restlessness growing within him. When he slept, he'd dream about killing those wizards again. He'd watch himself, transforming into a cold-hearted monster. Sometimes, it would continue to the point where he'd never come back from that. In those dreams, Zeref would watch himself kill Natsu. Sometimes, when he woke up, part of him felt an odd urge to follow through on that dream. Then, he'd snap out of the dream in horror, wondering what could possess him to want to kill the brother he fought so hard to bring back.

As such, Zeref was becoming more distant and withdrawn from the team he had assembled. He let Dimaria work on her spell alone, since it was close enough to finished anyway. Irene was working with Elaine on Eclipse, and between the two of them, it was unlikely for mistakes to be made. Hiding away in his room, Zeref felt his own fear growing. It was an odd fear, one that he suspected few people would comprehend. Zeref was afraid of himself, of what he might become. Whenever he began to alter his plans, he couldn't help but question if it was done for the right reasons. He tried to focus on the advice Natsu and Morow consistently gave him, but it was hard to grasp when he didn't know if his mind was twisting their words into something else.

The others would often attempt to bring him out of his isolation. However, Zeref did not want to leave. Isolation was safe, for all involved. He wouldn't feel guilty about killing anyone if no one was there. Likewise, no one would die if they could not approach him. It seemed like an ideal solution, though if he became that monster he had been while fighting Rote Fliegen, it would not last. He would willingly leave, desiring to kill those that held the potential to get in his way.

He knew that he would have to leave this room soon, anyway. He still had to work on a way around the cap on passage through Eclipse. Thus far, he hadn't truly felt motivated to do so. His mind was too torn on what the proper method for coping with this curse was. More research had proven to be a waste of time, and even after experimenting with his own personal variations on dispelling magic, the curse remained. All he managed to due was give himself the sensation of being burned alive as his own spell was eaten away by the energy of the curse. That told him that further attempts would be killed by the curse, a thought which he had found ironic at the time. Unless it was a targeted and exact method, Ankhseram's magic would prove to be stronger than his own.

Perhaps some of his anger had been justified then, but it did not warrant such a loss of control. With the god gone, coping was his only option. That, and hoping that Natsu would grow to be strong enough to kill him one day. Then again, Natsu seemed rather insistent on not following that destiny. It was something Zeref could understand, not wanting the guilt of killing another on one's shoulders. Still, if he could make Natsu see just what he might become, then Zeref might be able to convince Natsu to go through with it.

The thought made him frown, once again feeling a slight throbbing in his head. With how destroyed things were in the world, wasn't Zeref needed? Natsu had to be killed, before the dragon slayer could kill him. With his eyes widening, Zeref gasped and shook his head violently, trying to shake those thoughts from his head. What was wrong with him? Why did this keep happening? His hands were shaking, and as he sat on the floor in his room, he could no longer gain the peaceful mindset he needed to continue peacefully meditating on his thoughts.

Luckily, Natsu was far from this place. Normally, Zeref would have longed for his brother to be here to try and show him what was so wrong with these dark thoughts. Now, he wasn't certain if Natsu could. He had to hurry up his plans with Natsu. The boy could not love him like family would. Staring down at his hands, Zeref slowly closed them into fists. There was one way to speed that up, he realized. It was just something he hadn't been willing to consider before now.

Moving towards his desk, Zeref began pulling out paper. He needed to keep his mind occupied with something. Right now, he needed to somehow halve the number of participants in this plan. Increasing their power wasn't exactly going to succeed either, not with how strong Acnologia was. Strength in numbers may be the only advantage that could overcome the former dragon slayer. So, how to send them all through without creating a rift in time? The answer was that it simply could not be done.

He heard a slight knock on his door, followed by the sound of someone just walking in. Normally, he kept it locked. Today, it was beginning to near the day Anna would return to see his progress. As a result, he was leaving it open to let her come in and speak with him about the plan he was forming. Lifting his gaze, Zeref saw Irene in the room, her arms crossed over her chest. "Zeref, I apologize for the interruption. We've completed the construction of the gate, and I thought you'd be interested in seeing the result."

Nodding, Zeref rubbed his forehead slightly. "I see. Are you looking for a new task to involve yourself in?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me with a project of my own." Irene closed the door behind her, surprising him when she locked it shut. This was something unusual, then. "An enchantment, one which I've been designing from the moment I came to this place and realized how far from human this false body is. Essentially, I wish to regain all that I have lost. I am seeking out a way to enchant my own mind into the body of another."

Zeref stiffened, his eyes widening at the blank paper before him. Was the answer really that simple? Then again, the side-effects could be immense from such a spell. "And I am assuming you'd like to test such a spell before utilizing it on yourself." Irene smiled, joining him by the desk and setting down her own small stack of papers. Already, she had begun the design on the circles required for the enchantment. Currently, it was based as a complete swap of minds. Whoever she utilized this on, it would force the victim to live her life in return.

"And this is why I came to you. The others would shun me for my plans, not understanding how miserable life can be when you aren't human." Her hands were clenched into fists, grimacing as she gazed at the desk before her. "While you are human, there is something about you that seems to relate. You see…before my transformation, I was in love. Currently, I am with child. That has been the case for years, due to my own enchantment delaying the process. However…this child will bring me my future. The moment she is born, she will make for the ideal body for me."

Her hands touched her stomach almost reverently, smiling down at her body. As hard as Zeref tried to be horrified by her idea, part of him just couldn't. Was he truly any better? He had killed an entire guild's worth of wizards due to a rash anger from one member killing a god. Really, Zeref didn't even have proof of that woman accomplishing such a feat either. Stealing away the life from an unborn baby wasn't truly any worse. In a way, she would be prolonging the child's life by giving him or her a body that had a far slower aging process due to the changes Irene had lived through. The child wouldn't ever know anything else, so they wouldn't suffer through the same loss Irene had gone through.

Pausing for a moment, Zeref gazed down at her notes and nodded. Pushing them aside, he began to slowly copy over the magic circles onto his own papers, making slight alterations as he went. First thing he needed to do was eliminate the rune that entailed a complete switching of consciousness. Then, he replaced it with one that would simply force the mind into one of another. Without the complete switch, the second mind would never truly gain control over the body. In fact, Zeref was almost certain their mental voice would become nearly nonexistent. However, it would still live on, and in time, the spell would deteriorate. Then, the mind would likely draw on what remained of its magic to form a thought projection body, one that moved and managed to act on the world for a brief period of time before the mind eventually dissipated entirely.

Pausing, Zeref stared at his finished work. "Wait a second…the changes you've made aren't going to help me. Those runes, they'll preserve—"

"I am aware." Zeref interrupted, setting the page aside and turning towards Irene with a faint smile. "However, this spell is now vital to my plans. I will help you perfect your version as well…so long as you agree to remain in this current form long enough to finish my plans for Acnologia."

Irene gazed at him, narrowing her eyes. "What kind of plan are you making that involves an enchantment like that? You do realize that you will basically be killing someone with that spell, and the host won't even realize what you've done either."

There was a dark look in his gaze. It was true. He would simply be killing more with this spell. Natsu would hate him for it, especially since it meant either killing dragon slayers or dragons. Based on the power he calculated, it would likely be the dragons dying. The energy difference in transporting a dragon compared to a wizard wasn't as huge as some might think, but it was enough to cause problems if he attempted to do so. However, he didn't know if any of them would agree to it. Zeref would not put them through this spell without informing them of the risks.

Blinking, Zeref felt an odd shudder pass through him. Perhaps he truly was a black wizard after all. He wasn't even flinching from his debate about killing off what could be the last of the dragons. Had he already lost so much of himself that he didn't care if he killed? He didn't know, and right now, he didn't want to think about it. "I must speak to someone else first before I finalize the plan. Have you heard anything from Dimaria on her progress? Or from Igneel on the dragons?"

Shaking her head, Irene sighed. "Dimaria finished ages ago. She's been helping us build the gate since then. As for Igneel…he actually returned a while ago. He's been helping the dragon slayers train just a few miles east of here."

With that, Zeref nodded and rose to his feet. "If you wish to work on your enchantment with me, I suggest you follow. I intend to see what it is Igneel has been up to these last few months." Really, he had expected the dragon to be back sooner. With how little they spoke lately, Zeref had a feeling Igneel no longer enjoyed his presence as much as he used to. Then again, that wasn't all that surprising to the black wizard. He wasn't exactly enjoying who he was becoming either.

"Well, you've just seen it for yourself. What suggestions do you have?"

Taking a moment, Zeref tilted his head and thought about it. Overall, she had put quite a bit of effort into the circles. If used currently, he was certain that they'd at least begin to have the desired effect. However, currently, it also switched the magic of both individuals. "As it stands, you will likely meet the same fate in your new body. Magic exists partially in the mind, and you have not taken that into account with your magic circles. The transfer will force your magic to transfer with your mind, and that is likely going to be your greatest challenge in altering your enchantment." Pausing for a moment, Zeref frowned. "Though, that alteration will not be necessary for what I intend on using it for. The circles I drew in my room will suffice for my plans."

Zeref pressed his hand against the wall, activating one of the magic circles utilized to exit the school. In a moment, they both stood on the west side of the building. Walking towards the front, Zeref began to round the school with Irene walking next to him. "I wondered about that. Is…there must be a way to avoid it." She hesitated for a moment, glancing towards Zeref. His gaze was tilted upwards. The sun was out and it seemed unusually bright. How long had he locked himself in his room for anyway? He thought this time it had only lasted for a week, but perhaps he had been isolating himself for longer. Really, the more time passed, the more he desired to hide away.

Seeing her gaze, Zeref dropped his head and picked up his pace. "It does pose an interesting challenge. In essence, you likely have to look closer at the mind, and magic's role within it. To be honest, I've never needed to study it quite so intricately before." Having a reason to do so made him rather interested in the concept, though. For wizards, magic was a vital part of life. Could it safely be extracted, even for a temporary period of time? Perhaps the switch of magic had to come before the minds could switch bodies.

"And that leaves me to question why it is not an issue for your variation of it. Wouldn't you be implanting magic into the body of another with that spell?"

Smiling, Zeref began walking into the forest on the western side of the school grounds. "Considering my plans for it, that will have little affect on the overall magic. The individuals I am intending on using this spell on all use a very similar style of magic. Combining them together may do little other than strengthen their power."

Shaking her head, Irene sighed. "This enchantment is proving far more complex than I anticipated. To keep the magic contained within the bodies…perhaps a separate magic circle would do the trick. This one would bind the magic into the body's container for ethernano instead…"

"But to do that, you need to know what to target. Hence the requirement for knowing exactly how magic exists within the mind." He glanced towards Irene, seeing her frowning. She crossed her arms over her chest, inclining her head slightly as she paused before responding.

"And this is why I knew you were the best option. You have a rather superb grasp on magic for one so young." Irene smiled at Zeref, shaking her head. "If I had met you a few years ago, I just may have tried recruiting you to become one of my dragon slayers."

That made Zeref frown, gazing into the trees as he continued focusing around him for signs of dragons. "You do realize I am older than I appear to be?" Irene paused, frowning at him as Zeref lifted his eyebrows at her. "I was seventeen when I first learned to bring the dead back to life. That is the age my body is forever frozen at, never dying and never aging. Regardless of how young I seem, I have had years to study and research magic. There was little else to do with a curse such as mine. After all, understanding it, trying to find a way to escape it…this was what consumed me early on, after gaining this curse. Unfortunately, no such escape exists."

Something seemed to soften in Irene's gaze, her smile lessening slightly and turning into a look of sympathy. "I know what it feels like to be trapped by a curse. My own magic did that to me."

HIs head spun towards her, his gaze narrowing as he glared towards Irene and stopped moving forward. "Do not pretend to understand. I have attempted to end my life countless times, attempted to dispel this curse, attempted to gain another audience with Ankhseram to appeal to the gods themselves for freedom. You were given an inhuman body; I was forced to become an inhuman monster. I kill…no matter what I desire, no matter how I feel, that is what I will always do. I am fated to be nothing but a murderer and a black wizard…that is what this curse has forced upon me. This fate…this fate that will last for all of eternity, forcing more like Rote Fliegen and the magic council to continue searching for me."

"You think my path was easy as well?" Irene shoved him back, glaring harshly at him. "The father of my child, the man I loved, tried to kill me with his own hands. He said I was a monster. They all thought it. The very people I tried to save chased me away. Yes, you've killed, but at least you know why that happens. I don't even have that much. I don't know why they call me a monster."

"And can you imagine the reverse?" Irene paused, her eyes widening slightly at Zeref's suddenly calm tone. It was almost monotone, matching a nearly expressionless look as he turned away and gazed down at the ground. "Imagine…loving that man, but not being able to approach him. Imagine always fearing that the few you care for will die. Imagine having to treat him like nothing more than a tool to gain your own desires…because otherwise he will perish. Then, imagine even that failing. Imagine that just a single mistake, one slip of your mind, causes the death of the one you love. Then, imagine it happening again. And again. And again. For all of eternity, with anyone's life you decide to give even a minute measure of value. Friends, family, even simply acquaintances…they all perish simply because you are near them. That is my existence. The school I live in…it wasn't always so empty. I killed them all, because of this curse."

Irene stared at him in silence, her mouth opening to speak in objection but no words coming out. Watching her, Zeref slowly began to shake his head. After a moment, he began chuckling slightly, making Irene's mouth close and transform into a frown. His head lifted, and Zeref felt that he had tears on his cheeks, something that was becoming oddly common these days. "Never once did I imagine that I'd find myself debating if I was suffering more than those around me. Really, who wins in this argument? Proving myself right only means this suffering will eat away at me for the rest of my life…and proving yourself right means the same for you. There is no prize to this debate, no glory in success…so why are we even trying?"

After a moment, Irene inclined her head and closed her eyes. "You have an odd wisdom within you, Zeref. Some day, it might do you good to try and share it with others."

Letting out another humorless laugh, Zeref shook his head. "How? People are pawns…thats all I can let them be. Yet…I still care for this country. I grew up here, and I hate seeing it being destroyed by this war…"

"Then leave. Go to a place where you can view others as pawns." Irene lifted her gaze with a smile. "Once I've gained possession of my new body…once this war has been stopped, we will leave. I will make sure you gain everything you desire, to lessen some of your suffering just as you attempt to do the same for me." After a moment, she narrowed her eyes, the smile still lingering. "In fact…I'll do even more. Your wisdom, your ability to debate…it is befitting that of a ruler, Zeref. Consider me your first follower, the first who will answer to your orders alone. It is the least I can do, for your attempts to save me from my own pitiful state."

With that, Irene bowed slightly, making Zeref take a few steps back from her. Considering they had just been arguing, this was a startling change. Still, he couldn't help but wonder at the future she thought of. What would he do, if he left Fiore? It wasn't as if he was at peace here, despite his attempts to help the country. People hated him, seeing him as the villain that created demons and killed thousands. Perhaps the country needed to be without him for some time. Maybe, once everything was in place to stop Acnologia, he would let this country believe he had died by vanishing entirely. It wasn't as if he didn't have time to waste, after all.

 **Zeref isn't coping all that well...but he is getting closer to the Zeref we first see in canon at least. Plus, I'm building up the groundwork for him leaving Fiore for the first time! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Finding the dragons took a bit longer than Zeref expected, but he supposed he was delayed by his conversation with Irene. Part of him still felt a bit uncomfortable with the idea that she willingly agreed to be a pawn of his. Perhaps he had helped her, but she was taking her gratitude too far. Either way, it was helpful to finalizing Eclipse. Maybe it would be helpful in the future, if he truly did follow her plans and attempt to rule over another country, where he could see people as little more than pawns in a game. He would be a stranger, and they would be the same to him. It would be a way to pass the time, while keeping his curse at bay. Then again, did it truly make him any better than he had been months ago, when he killed those dark wizards? Not killing by conquering a country seemed a bit extreme, and it would undoubtedly result in deaths regardless of how passively he attempted to seize control.

As he approached a clearing in the forest, Zeref stood at the edge of the trees. He could see young children, spread amongst a small herd of dragons. Laughter came from a young girl with dark blue hair, who was sitting with Natsu with a small smile. Nearby, two boys that almost looked like complete opposites were practicing with each other. Their white magic and shadow magic clashed, oddly reminding Zeref of the way his first resurrection circle had appeared, a mixture of dark and light combined into one. By them was a scowling younger boy with dark black hair, apparently eating some form of metal.

Seeing Natsu again was what made Zeref stop where he was. His eyes widened, and he felt his eyes burn with a desire to cry again. "It is good to see your brother again, is it not? Come on, we can go say hello to him while we are here." Irene spoke quietly, trying to urge Zeref forward.

"He'll kill me, one day." Zeref spoke softly, then an odd shudder went through him again. "But he'll have to do that before I kill him." Then, he gasped and took a few steps back. It was happening again, and this time, he had spoken it aloud to Irene. The enchantress blinked at him, her eyes widening in surprise at his words. "No…I don't want…he has to kill me…Natsu has to hurry…" He trailed off, biting his lip. Turning away, he swallowed and closed his eyes. "Irene…be discrete. Natsu cannot know I am here, but I must speak with Igneel urgently about this."

"You cannot decide if you should live or die…I am sorry that this curse prevents you from speaking to your brother." Irene sighed, turning back towards them. "I will do as you ask, Lord Zeref." The title was the same one the dark guild gave him. It made him scowl, shaking his head.

"No. I do not wish for that title, Irene." When she raised her eyebrow, clearly about to ask for something else, Zeref closed his eyes and sighed. "If you must…if you are intent on treating me as some form of ruler, your majesty, sire…really, even simply my name is fine."

"When one is destined to rule, it is unfit to be called by simply a name, your majesty." With that, Irene smiled, moving towards the dragons. Zeref continued grimacing, wondering if he would need to get used to such a title or not. The idea of anything associated with dark guilds that wished to force him to kill was not pleasant. He didn't want any reminders of that incident. However, considering his own reputation, he should expect others to attempt to seek him out.

When Irene returned, Igneel was following behind her. Surprisingly, the other dragons were coming as well, leaving the children and Natsu to practice on their own. It was a bit odd, to see Natsu so much older than the rest, but his skills were proving useful in their training as well. "It has been quite some time, old friend. I apologize for the others, but I rarely leave Natsu's side these days without good reason. Meeting with the others to speak about their training was more than effective, wouldn't you agree?"

Nodding, Zeref closed his eyes. "That is fine. I suppose this might make things more efficient anyway." Taking a deep breath, Zeref locked eyes with Igneel. "If you are that protective of Natsu, I can only assume the war has taken a turn for the worse."

"You assume correctly, Black Wizard." A dragon that was purely white with a feminine voice spoke, arching her neck slightly. "I am Grandeeney, one of the sky dragon clan. More accurately, I am the last. My brethren were all slain by Acnologia, who hunted us down in our very homes without rest."

"Stop your wining, Grandeeney. You think the iron dragons managed any better?" One made entirely of metal spoke, sounding rather irritated with his companion.

"Zeref did not come to hear your debates over who has lost more. Truly, everyone involved in this war has suffered. Acnologia…his rampage must end. Not only does he kill our kind, but humans have reported him completely destroying towns and eradicating them from existence. Some places formerly inhabited by mankind are now deserted because of him." Igneel sighed, leaning forward. "It is our mistake, as well. We agreed to train that child in magic. We showed him our ways…and gave him the power necessary to destroy this world."

Closing his eyes, Zeref let himself sit on the ground and run a hand through his hair. He still didn't know how to phrase his question, but he supposed he had to be a bit direct about it. "How much are you willing to sacrifice to stop him?"

A dark black dragon stepped closer, narrowing his eyes. "Acnologia is a grave threat. Sacrifices are expected to stop him. If they are not made, this world will not survive."

Near him, another white dragon nodded. "It would be an honor to give our lives to stop him, though none of us truly see that as possible at this moment. The children simply are not ready for war."

"I can give you time." Zeref lifted his gaze, keeping his face expressionless. "However…it will limit you to a single attempt to end Acnologia's life. One moment…when he is weakened, vulnerable, or distracted…when you are all together. Then…it is likely you will all perish."

Irene blinked at him, her eyes widening. "Wait…the spell…surely, you don't intend on using it on—"

"I do." Zeref locked eyes with her, watching her lips part slightly. "It is the only method. I've devised a spell that can transport you into the future…however, its power is limited. Only five can pass through…five humans, that is." He watched as the dragons shared looks amongst each other, frowning and stiffening at Zeref's words. "If you wish to go through with the dragon slayers, there is a way. Irene has an enchantment, one which will bind your very essence into the bodies of each dragon slayer. When the enchantment weakens and breaks…your minds will escape. That is when you will have your single chance to stop Acnologia. However…as I stated before, this enchantment will likely result in your deaths. If you think you can survive until the dragon slayers arrive in the future, that would be ideal. However, I am no longer someone who would believe in such optimistic thoughts."

"Actually, I was intending on speaking to you about devising a spell like this." Igneel made Zeref blink in surprise, staring at the fire dragon. "True, I know that ending our lives is not the best scenario…however, we must prevent the others from becoming like Acnologia. We dragons have ways of making this happen…but to do so, we need to be directly connected with the children. Perhaps our era is ending…but that does not mean their lives deserve to end with ours."

This was going better than he thought, but Zeref couldn't bring himself to be pleased. His gaze slid downward, glancing between Igneel's legs to see hints of the children behind him. Natsu was there, happy and carefree as always. Without Igneel, would he still be like that? "No, they do not." He spoke quietly, not truly celebrating his success.

"I think you're all forgetting a huge issue with this idea of yours." The metal dragon spoke, glaring at them. "Acnologia isn't just going to sit back and wait for us to get to the future. What are you going to do about him until then?"

Thinking back to Dimaria, Zeref smiled. "I assure you, he will be dealt with. For that, I simply need a diversion to draw him away. Then…I already have a plan in mind to trap him. However, I had wished to delay this as long as possible. There is no telling how long this spell will contain him for, as it is still untested."

"You expect us to put our faith in a theoretical spell?" Grandeeney narrowed her eyes. "While I am in agreement with Igneel's ideals, there are certain limits to my trust. Acnologia is not meant to be treated as a test subject. Considering his skills, any spell will simply be devoured by the dragon slayer."

"Not one that is unassociated with a single element." Zeref smiled when he saw their eyes widen, glancing between themselves. "As I stated before, it is an unusual sealing spell. However, I am rather confident in its ability to succeed."

"You've been busy since I left, haven't you?" Igneel smiled slightly at him, while Zeref looked away. "It is good to see you at work again. I haven't seen you quite so inspired to do anything in ages."

"Do not praise me for this. There is little in me worth valuing." Zeref spoke almost instinctively, keeping his gaze away from them.

There was a slight rumbling noise from Igneel, a rough chuckle coming from the dragon's throat. "Nothing of value? This, coming from the man who gave my son life? Coming from the man seeking to save this country from complete destruction? There is a good heart within you, Zeref. Perhaps you have done things you regret, and perhaps there is a darkness within you, but the light also coexists in there as well. From the time I've known you, I've come to see just how precarious the balance is within you. You are someone who walks on the border between light and dark, fighting for what is right and forgoing any moral qualms about what must be done to achieve your goals. No matter how dark your actions become, hold onto those ideals that keep you fighting for what is right. That is the true light within you, Zeref Dragneel, the light to do what others cannot in order to protect the things you care about."

"That darkness is swallowing the light, Igneel." Zeref spoke quietly, no longer even focusing on the other dragons. In fact, they were beginning to back away, seeing this as a far more personal conversation than they were meant to be involved in. Even Irene moved with them, nodding towards him with a sympathetic smile before following the dragons. "Soon, it will be gone. I'll forget….I'll forget the value of life again, and then I'll become a true monster."

"Again?" Igneel snorted, shaking his head. "For as long as I've known you, you've never been able to—"

"I was angry. You were not there." Zeref looked away, focusing on his lap where his hands rested. The pale skin seemed to stand out in contrast to the darkness of his robes. "An entire guild. I saw them as useless…as irritations…so I killed them. I didn't even care until hours after it was done. Perhaps I wouldn't have if others hadn't arrived to calm me down. All I know…is that this darkness is eating me alive. I cannot live like this…cannot be allowed to become that way again." He clenched his hands into fists, looking up towards Igneel. "And that is why…Natsu will be going with the others. He must grow to hate me…to want to kill me. In order for that happen…he must forget as well. He must…forget that I am his brother…that he ever even knew me."

"Zeref…there is more than one way to succeed, and for this, I cannot support you. You know how Natsu feels about this. Simply sending him into the future will not change that."

Reaching into the folds of his robe, Zeref nodded and gave Igneel a sad smile. "You are correct. But I hold here the power to change everything about him…to change his memories, his appearance, his personality…I can alter it to whatever form I desire." Zeref tilted his head, seeing Igneel rise to stand even taller. It was as if the dragon was attempting to intimidate him, but knowing of his own immortality, Zeref simply lifted his gaze upward to follow Igneel's head. "I promise you, I will leave as much untouched as possible. After all…Natsu is still my brother. I made him a demon to bring him back to life…not to change who he was entirely. However, Natsu will forget about me. For all intents and purposes…in his mind, _you_ will be his father."

"That's absurd! How can a human child come to such a belief?" Zeref didn't even reply, since he had already explained. "If you abandon him, just who do you think will be there? You plan on sealing me away within his body, erasing his memories, and sending him to a distant future which none of us can predict. If you will not be there to greet him on the other side…who do you intend on watching over him?"

The rage in Igneel's voice only proved what Zeref had grown to believe. Natsu truly was a son to Igneel, not just a student. They had bonded, and now, Igneel would fight to keep him safe. "The future generation of the Heartfilia family." Igneel growled slightly, leaning forward with narrowed eyes. "My spell relies on celestial magic. It will be activated by the current Heartfilia mage, and as that family always raises celestial wizards, it is quite likely for them to be the same in the future. One of them must open the gate for us again when the time is right. That information will be passed on to Anna when she returns to hear of my plan."

"I've supported you for years, saved your life, attempted to pull you away from this dark curse…can you not see what you are doing to me now?" Igneel lowered his neck, letting Zeref lower his own head. His neck ached from keeping it arched for so long. However, now Zeref could see the moisture in the dragon's eyes, making his own widen in surprise. Dragons weren't known for showing their pain. They kept it hidden away, showing only their strongest sides when facing others. "You take these memories away…you will be destroying a piece of him, a piece of my son. Perhaps you do not realize it…but I've always seen both of you as my children, the ones I never managed to have on my own. Why do you think I put up with your foolish actions? Do you think I am amused by the way you torment yourself?"

Shaking his head, Zeref looked away. "You…you don't see me that way. Surely, I've shown you what such an attachment between us would mean."

"This curse has burdened you greatly, making you equate love to death. It is making you shield your own heart, Zeref…and that is what I am trying to stop." Igneel locked eyes with Zeref again, reaching out with his hand and pulling the black wizard closer. The scales were rough when they touched his skin, but oddly warm. Lifting Zeref upward, Igneel turned the black wizard to face him. "Natsu is the only one left you still love. Despite these allies you've made, despite my own attempts to get you to realize that I could be a part of this family of yours too…Natsu is the only one you let into your heart. Take that away and you will fall prey to the darkness you fear. Trust me, I know what it is to feel rage against the world for a fate one cannot understand. I've lost my family as well…my mate perished in this war long ago, and I've grieved. But, I came to realize that family can be many things. In your case, family is who you choose to surround yourself with, who you choose to let into your heart to guide you along the right path."

Somehow, Igneel's words were making Zeref's eyes moist. Had Igneel truly raised him as well? This entire time, he had always seen himself as an outside observer to their training. He would meditate, read, or research from a distance while watching Igneel and Natsu work. True, Igneel always directed comments towards him on occasion, and Natsu would get distracted and try and show off new spells to his brother, but it had never occurred to him that it was because they were trying to keep him from being alone. After saving his life in that attack years ago, and thinking back on his past, Zeref could see what Igneel meant. The distance between them was necessary because of the curse, but Igneel was one of the few constants in his life that he could always rely on. Now, Zeref was planning to destroy that as well.

Gasping, Zeref felt a surge of wild energy in him. It had been a while since he felt this pounding in his veins, and it made him squirm in Igneel's grasp. "Release me! Igneel…it…" He broke off, seeing the dragon nod and set him down. The black magic had already begun to grow by the time he was placed down, brushing against the scales of the massive dragon. Panicked, Zeref sucked in a sharp breath and locked his gaze on Igneel's body. He couldn't kill the dragon now. Even if it wasn't for his plan…Igneel was the closest thing Zeref had to a father in his life. Perhaps that was why this was happening, but the realization was one he wasn't quite willing to let go of.

There was a small smile on Igneel's face. "It looks like you can be convinced after all. I always wondered…wondered if you truly cared for me at all. At least now I can rest happily, knowing that both of my sons came to love me in return."

Igneel turned to leave, but Zeref attempted to scramble closer and stop him. "Wait! I…" He broke off, realizing he had gotten too close to the clearing. The playing children had stopped, turning to see the black magic in the forest. Most of them backed away, startled by the sight, but Natsu's gaze remained locked on it, widening as he began to come closer. Shuddering slightly, Zeref turned to see Igneel had paused, glancing towards him. Taking a deep breath, Zeref closed his eyes and inclined his head. "I'm sorry. But this changes nothing. Perhaps you are my family. Perhaps this will force myself into that darkness…but I cannot let myself kill anyone else, knowing that there is a way to stop it. For what it is worth…I am glad to have known you, Igneel. I am glad to have been considered worthy of being your family…and I am sorry." He was beginning to ramble, which was unusual for him. Still, he didn't know what else to say. Apologizing wasn't enough, but Zeref couldn't stop his plans. Stopping Acnologia required sacrifice, and if he had managed to convince the dragons that sacrificing their lives was acceptable, he would have to accept that sacrificing his entire family was as well. One day, he'd meet Natsu again and then, he'd finally be at peace and free from this curse.

 **And there is our heart to heart between Zeref and Igneel...I actually found that I enjoyed writing their relationship in this story to some extent. While it wasn't a major focus, it felt like Igneel should have more of a role in Zeref's past, considering Igneel was the one who ended up raising Natsu in the first place. Either way, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Zeref practically ran out of that forest, not caring about the trail of death he left behind him. Irene followed at a distance, but he remained silent. There was nothing to say. It was rather cruel for him to have this epiphany about Igneel now. The bitter thought made him scowl at the ground, hating himself and his logical mind. No matter how hard he tried to justify what he was doing, he never managed to do anything other than kill. This time, he was killing off his family in more ways than one. The thought made him swallow thickly, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself.

Instead of focusing on that, Zeref tried considering exactly how he was altering the Book of END. True, he could simply alter memories, but that would cause issues for Natsu in the future. Whatever replaced those memories would likely force his personality to alter, and he had promised Igneel to avoid such major changes. So, he had to figure something else out. Could he simply start over? He wasn't certain if completely blanking Natsu's memories would work. However, he dismissed that idea as well, realizing he'd forget Igneel if Zeref did that. The dragon deserved to live on, in his sons' memories at the very least.

Thinking back to the other dragon slayers, Zeref began to get a different idea. He could remove all memories of himself, and those of his demons as well. It wouldn't even need to be replaced, if Natsu were a child once more. Then, he would still remember Igneel, and Zeref could leave out all recollections of himself. Granted, it would be far more complex when it came to the rewriting of the book, but it was the one that ensured Natsu remained himself while eliminating memories of the past.

Satisfied with the answer, Zeref settled on planning to work on testing his ability to rewrite the books on one of his other demons when he returned. He wasn't going to let Natsu be the first subject to go through such a thing after all. While his understanding of the demonic language in the books was always expanding, he knew it could take years to perfect his ability to read and write with it. With how intricate this plan was, he had to be careful and work out the full details before putting it into action.

Locking himself away in his room once more, Zeref threw himself into the work. Irene had tried to follow him, but he was far from the collected mindset she required for her enchantment. When he needed a break, he'd research magic's effects on the mind to aid her as well. However, he would be doing all of that alone. That was something he would not allow her to change his mind on.

Tests took up the majority of his time. Zeref would bring in one of his more minor demons and start rewriting their book. The effects were varied. Some had no effect, others forgot everything, and sometimes, the demon would go berserk and attempt to kill him. Overall, it was information that told him what went wrong and what was going correctly. In fact, he heard from the others that Tempester's alterations had an unusual effect. If the demon died and came back to life, all of his memories were erased. While Zeref could fix the issue, it wasn't like his demons died often, so he left it alone for now.

It became easy to lose track of time. He didn't know how long he spent working on it, but he finally achieved his first success with Seilah. The dark haired demon took on the form of a child and looked up at him with innocent-looking eyes. "Hello. Do…do I know you?" Her question had made him smile and kneel down in front of her, patting her head.

"You once did, Seilah. But not anymore." The girl had frowned at him, tilting her head when Zeref returned to her book. "My name is Zeref. All you truly need to know is that I am the one that gave you life, that began your story." He knew her interest in stories was due to her curse power, but it still made the girl's eyes widen at him.

After a moment, she had bowed towards him, nodding her head. "Then I apologize for forgetting you, great creator. I will do everything in my power to serve you to make up for the transgression." With that, he had dismissed her, moving on to see if he could replicate it. After working through the most powerful of demons and successfully making them forget his very existence, Zeref decided he was ready. Only Mard Geer even truly remembered him, while the rest just had a vague idea of some man that had given them life.

Just as he was about to venture out and attempt the same process on Natsu, Zeref opened the door to face a familiar group about to knock on his door. Dimaria stood next to Elaine and Irene, all of them blinking in surprise at his willing departure from his isolation. "Zeref…wow, you're a mess."

Irene glared at her, narrowing her eyes. "I've told you to be more respectful of him. One day, I will make sure he rules this country."

"Irene, I have no desire to take over Fiore."

"Then perhaps another. Do you have interest in Bosco?"

That made Zeref sigh, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. "Whatever." Dimaria spoke in his place, crossing her arms over her chest and letting her weight rest on her left foot. Meanwhile, Zeref wondered if she was correct about his appearance. He hadn't exactly been trying to take care of himself as he worked after all. "Even if you do give him a throne, it doesn't change the fact that his hair definitely could use some washing. Probably a lot, based on that smell."

"That is likely due to the dark magic I've been practicing." Zeref saw Elaine raise her eyebrows at that. "Some of the spells leave behind an unusual odor. It is odd…likely, the magic is affecting the surrounding air by giving off excess energy. Living magic is the only branch I've encountered that does such a thing…perhaps it means I am making a mistake somewhere, but so long as the results are what I desire, I see no reason to alter the spell."

"You desire to smell like skunk?" Dimaria raised her eyebrows at him, laughing when Zeref only shook his head at her. "Alright, alright, I'll back off. You're just a little to fun to tease, Zeref. Or…should I call you Sideye? That's what Elaine says we should call you."

"I didn't say that! It's just the name I gave him…it's not like you've gotta copy me."

Smirking at her, Dimaria patted her shoulder. "Whatever you say, Elly. You look cute with that blush on your cheeks." That made the other girl's cheeks turn even redder, looking away with a slight pout.

Done with listening in, Zeref narrowed his eyes at them. "Was there a reason for your presence, or was this simply another attempt at getting me to leave my work?"

Irene inclined her head, smiling towards him. "My apologies for such rudeness, but we appear to have a visitor. I thought you may want to confirm that she is the one we've been waiting for."

Anna was here? Zeref nodded towards her, moving out of his room quickly. "I see. Irene, come with me to see what she wants. As for Dimaria and Elaine…" He saw the two girls standing there, with Dimaria still laughing as she teased Elaine further. "Just remain here until I have further need of you." He turned and left, not even bothering to close the door behind him. It wasn't as if this would take long to explain after all.

In the school's lobby, Anna stood. Her gaze was wandering over the walls, sometimes pausing to observe a place where a former student's work still hung. "Ms. Heartfilia…I see you've returned."

The blond turned around to face him, nodding with a dark expression in her eyes. "And I can't help but wonder if you've done as I asked. All I can see is more of the same, black wizard. Just what did you think would stop Acnologia?"

"Time." That made Anna stare at him for a moment, her expression transforming into a glare.

"Time? We don't have time! Acnologia is on a rampage, killing everyone he sees. Have you not heard of what happened in Magnolia? Acnologia slew the great ice dragon, after hunting it all the way from Hargeon. The beast crashed into Cardia Cathedral, destroying half of the town as it died. No one even dares approach to remove the body either."

Gesturing for her to follow, Zeref began walking through the halls towards the back of the school. "You misinterpret my words. Not the passage of time, but time itself. See, I've been researching such magic, Ms. Heartfilia. Acnologia's greatest strength lies within his ability to exponentially continue to grow stronger. Time, attacks, even simply resting…these all add to his power. However, what if he was frozen in time? What if he remained so…while we sent our greatest weapon into the future to put an end to this threat when he is at his weakest?"

"i'd say it's impossible." Anna shook her head, her brow furrowing. "I can't tell you how many mages have tried manipulating time directly. The closest anyone got was Arc of Time magic, and it was far too complex for almost any mage to learn. Most gave up…and even its brief flare in popularity is already dying away. There are likely only a handful of practitioners left, and even they cannot freeze time, nor can they send someone into the future."

Turning towards Irene, Zeref smiled. "Then I must apologize to my companion first. I need to perform a demonstration, it appears, and for that, I require a living subject." That made Irene stop, her eyes widening. However, Zeref was already acting. A magic circle appeared under his feet, and in an instant, the entire hallway became coated in what looked like monotone coloring. Zeref still hadn't determined how to stop that from occurring, but it still achieved his overall desire. "Now, as you can see…she cannot move. Nor can she hear us."

Anna moved forward, her eyes wide as she observed the state of Irene. The enchantress' mouth was opened as if about to speak, with one arm partially raised as she went to gesture with the words. Not only that, but she had been walking, leaving her in an awkward stance of one foot only partially resting on the ground, transitioning from one step into another. "Remarkable…if you posses power like this, it makes me wonder why you used it for creating nothing but demons."

Just as quickly as it had begun, Zeref ended the spell. Irene's voice came before Zeref could reply, finishing her complaint that she never had the chance to voice. "I am not just some test subject! Perhaps I will follow your orders but—wait. How did you two move so quickly?"

Chuckling, Zeref only turned away and continued moving down the hall. "Frozen time allows for only the individuals I choose to move, Irene. Once again, I apologize for the confusion." The scarlet haired wizard scowled, but nodded. "Now, this is still not the spell for Acnologia. That has been completed by another companion of mine…" Before he could finish explaining he heard a scream echo in the halls. Zeref's head turned in the direction it came from, pausing and frowning in confusion.

"Zeref!" Dimaria's voice came more clearly than the one that seemed to still be screaming, almost agonizingly shrill and loud. Whoever was making the sound was suffering as well. However, behind him, he saw the time mage running, out of breath from her movements. "It's Elaine. She went to look through your books…something happened to her."

His books? The only books Zeref left out were the ones for his demons. However, realizing that, Zeref went still. "She…did she attempt to write in them at all?"

"I don't know! Ask her, after you get that freaky black stuff away from her." The odd chill remained in him as he heard the screams echoing around him. He knew what that pain felt like. He had grown used to it after continuously rewriting those books himself for his tests these last few days. It was agonizing, having the demonic power eating away at your veins, almost burning you from the inside out. Every time it occurred, Zeref was certain it would kill him. This time, he wondered if it truly was deadly. His immortality kept him alive, but no such gift would protect Elaine.

"While this is an urgent matter, helping your friend is more than enough reason to delay this. It isn't as if we have any other form of plan thus far." Anna spoke, making Zeref nod and turn around. Moving swiftly, he walked through the halls towards his own room in the corner of the school, hoping he wasn't right about this. However, inside he could only stare in horror. Still screaming, Elaine's head was lifted towards the ceiling, her eyes almost blank. The color had drained from her skin, making what Zeref could see of it appear abnormally pale. Black lines streaked across her skin, jaggedly cutting across the paleness and looking dark and ominous. Around her entire body, words seemed to spiral in the air, asking to be written.

Moving forward, Zeref took a glance at the book she had been looking at. It was Deliora's, one of his weaker demons. Right now, he wasn't concerned with preserving the demon's mind, though. Instead of attempting to convert it back to normal, Zeref entered the spell Elaine had accidentally begun, pushing his energy towards the book and forcing the words back inside. The spiraling lettering in the air vanished, but Zeref now felt the same burning enter himself that Elaine was likely feeling.

He grimaced at the sight, flexing his arms as he tried to push Elaine away. She simply fell over, her entire body still and stiff from whatever held her trapped. "Elaine…are you able to hear me?" When she did not reply, Zeref attempted to ask her telepathically instead. Even in her mind, he could hear nothing but screams of agony.

"What the hell are those books, Zeref? Elaine was just curious…you better be able to stop this." Dimaria was glaring at him, but Zeref was focused on the fact that his pain was already fading. Elaine was still screaming, but he was getting better. The others hadn't even noticed he had gone through the same thing, likely.

Closing his eyes, Zeref turned away from her. "She…she should not have touched them. Those books are black magic. Dangerous things happen when you attempt to alter such things without knowing what you are doing."

Even Anna gasped, not even knowing the girl screaming behind him. "You…you aren't even going to try?" She moved forward, glaring harshly at him. "This girl is your ally, your comrade. She deserves your best attempt at freeing her from whatever this dark spell is."

"I completed the spell she began. Whatever taint it left in her…it is something that I am not familiar with the process for removing it. For me…it has always simply faded away on its own." With Anna here, he didn't bother explaining that his immortality was the likely cause of such a thing. "As a result, I never had reason to understand ways of reversing this. Even if I attempted to stop it now, I would likely only make the situation worse without more knowledge on exactly what this is doing to her body."

Dimaria slapped him, making Zeref blink at her in surprise. "You bastard! Elaine wanted to stay with you…she trusted you…"

"And she interfered with that which she did not understand." Zeref rose, glaring at Dimaria who was crying softly as Elaine screamed in the background. "That book she was looking at…was the Book of Deliora, one of my demons. What is in her veins is demonic taint, the same taint that gives my demons access to their curse power rather than magical power. For demons, it is normal. For humans…it is beginning to look like such taint is deadly."

"You…you really are Ankhseram's vessel, aren't you?" Her words made Zeref flinch, backing away from her even when he had remained still from her slap. "You've got the same cold look in your eyes…the one that lets you look death in the eye and calmly say it's for the balance of the world. That's what I always hated about that god…even as I worshipped her, I hated the fact that she forced death upon so many innocent people. Now, I see so much of her in you…and I don't know if I should worship you or fight you."

Clenching his hands into fists, Zeref looked away. "I am not her vessel. You know that, Dimaria." Zeref breathed out the words quietly, taking a deep breath. "As for what you should do…perhaps knowing that I desire death would make your decision. Kill me if you wish, I will not move to stop you."

"No!" Anna moved to stand between them, reacting before Dimaria even moved. "Please…we cannot be fighting each other. We are allies, united against Acnologia. No matter how devastating this loss may be…we must move forward."

Snorting, Dimaria shook her head. Her arrogant smirk looked more forced than usual, but she still managed to pull it off. "Like I'd waste my magic power on this idiot. An immortal that wants to die? Seems like I'd make you suffer more by keeping you alive." Locking eyes with him, Dimaria took a deep breath and nodded. "So that's exactly what I'm going to do."

With that, Zeref nodded and Anna relaxed. Moving to leave the room, Zeref shut the door. However, it really didn't matter. Elaine's screams had grown quiet, and Zeref knew she was gone. Another person he tried to protect was dead because of his magic. Perhaps it wasn't as direct as it was with Morow, but this was still his fault. Either way, he had to focus on moving forward. First, he had to trap Acnologia. Then, he was sending their weapons into the future to stop the dragon from destroying anyone else. Finally, Natsu would meet him again, and Zeref would finally join his former friends in death.

 **This chapter got rather dark fast...and Zeref is getting rather cold already too. Either way, I do hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review and tell me what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

"Acnologia has been targeting dragon slayers lately, now that dragons are nearly extinct." After explaining his plans to Anna, he began asking her for ideas on how to get Acnologia's attention. There was no way he was letting that dragon be trapped at this place. Considering the Eclipse Gate's lack of mobility, the dragon had to be sealed elsewhere. Looking at maps, he had already decided on a location just a bit to the west of the school. There was a mountain range there, and it was almost always covered in snow. There were low populations in that region, and it seemed like the ideal location to seal away a dragon. "With that in mind…I'm afraid your weapons are the only ones that might get his attention."

"Believe it or not, that statement is incorrect." Irene smiled over towards Anna, already moving. They had ventured outside of campus, near Drak Pevnost to discuss the idea. If they wanted attention, they needed to be in a public area. Likely, they'd need to move even further towards a public area to attract Acnologia. "I am a dragon slayer myself, the one who created dragon slaying magic in the first place. If Acnologia is attempting to kill his own kind…he will be searching for me as well."

"Are you certain you wish for me to lift the transformation spell, Irene?" Zeref watched the wizard nod, smiling towards him. To gather attention, she'd need to be in dragon form. It was the quickest method, both in terms of her ability to travel and in terms of being seen.

"As much as I hate to say it, for our purposes, being a dragon just may be our best chance." Glancing towards Anna and Dimaria, Irene placed a hand on her hip. "You two better get used to heights quickly, because we may be in for a rough flight. Consider yourselves lucky that I am willing to carry passengers this time."

"Consider yourselves lucky that I see all of you as little more than necessary pieces in a game we are playing with Acnologia." Zeref countered her, making Irene smirk and nod. Anna, still ignorant of the curse, blinked at him in surprise.

"That is quite rude. I know I came to you for assistance, but you don't need to—"

Dimaria cut her off, smacking her back gently. "Relax, Zeref doesn't mean anything by it. Trust me, he's actually right. You don't want to be that guy's enemy or his friend."

With that mysterious comment, Zeref began to get to work. Lifting the spell was easier than casting it had been. In fact, he just might alter it this time around to give Irene control over which form she wished to take. For now, he watched a cloud of dark black smoke swirl around her body, growing larger and expanding as the transformation took hold. Slowly, the coloring changed and scales grew visible. The white and red dragon soon took form, with the smoke fading away and revealing Irene lowering her neck for them to get on.

Zeref got on last, deciding it would be best. If he had to suddenly leave, he supposed he would survive the fall. The others wouldn't survive his magic, so it was better for him to be in a position to jump off with ease if needed. With Dimaria in the front and Anna between them, Irene took off to the sky. The wind blew through Zeref's hair, and the weight of his robes became wild as it attempted to take even that off. Part of him wondered if perhaps he should have left the white sash behind, with the way the wind seemed intent on ripping the fabric off of him.

In the sky, Zeref glanced down at the ground and smiled. The last time he had flown with a dragon had been with Igneel. Really, that had been the only time. It wasn't something anyone got used to, not with the slight fear of falling mixed with the adrenaline and joy of freedom. However, they were not flying for fun. They had a plan, one that Zeref needed to focus on. "Acnologia was last seen making his way north from Magnolia. We are most likely to encounter him if we begin traveling southwest…though ideally, I hope we can get his attention by simply traveling west." If they went too far south, the chase might be too long to lure him to the planned location.

"Did you think of a plan in case this fails?" Anna glanced towards him, while Zeref frowned. Technically, he still had his original plan. However, it wasn't the ideal version. He still had no idea how to pull off such a spell, either.

Thinking about it, Zeref sighed and glanced back towards her. "I did have a plan before this one…though it never even reached a theoretical stage." Anna raised her eyebrows at that, looking intrigued. "Another spell…though this one intended on traveling to the past, rather than the future. Eclipse is not capable of such a thing…at least, not with its current design." Could he alter it to make it work the other direction? He had dismissed the idea so quickly before that he hadn't truly examined the potential. It was something to debate about later, though, if he actually needed to use it for that purpose.

"And you were so confident that I'd be willing to open the gate in the first place." She had narrowed eyes, but a very faint smile on her face. Zeref couldn't tell if she was upset or amused by his actions.

Keeping focused on the sky around them, Zeref shrugged. "It was you who desired to stop Acnolgoia. I assumed that meant you were willing to participate in such plans. Considering you came to _me_ for aid…it led me to believe you were willing to go to extreme lengths for it as well."

"Since when is the Eclipse Gate an extreme spell?"

"Since it requires even more magical energy than summoning two of the zodiac simultaneously." That made Anna pause, growing silent as Zeref began using a different method for searching for Acnologia. Rather than looking, he was sensing outwardly for magic presence. "It risks death, and in your case, the deaths of your descendants as well. After all, there will still need to be someone to cary on the legacy."

That made Anna frown, keeping her gaze on Dimaria's back. The time mage had been silent, ignoring their conversation for some time. From what he could tell, she was still angry with Zeref over Elaine's death. "I still don't understand that part of your plan. Even if the golden gate keys are passed on throughout my family for generations, how do you expect them to build another Eclipse Gate, and have it ready for the next eclipse?"

This was why the delay could be so long. The gate drew upon the energy that built within the celestial realm during an eclipse. Without that energy, it was impossible to open the gate. "I…I did have something in mind for that." Zeref paused for a moment, uncertain of how she would react. "There is little reason for me to remain in Fiore once this war ends. I plan on traveling for some time…and in that time, the school will be abandoned. To save time, you could take over the grounds, and simply utilize the same gate again in the future."

"Take over…are you trying to convince me to live in that dead place?" Anna looked back at him, her eyebrows raised.

Nodding, Zeref closed his eyes. It helped him focus on the magical energy around them, which had yet to change. When Irene swooped lower to the ground, he did hear a few screams as she was spotted by humans. "It will not be dead forever. I am the only reason it looks that way. Considering the wealth of your family…it would actually be expected for you to possess so much land. You could expand, transform that place into more of a home than I have."

The blond wizard seemed to pause, thinking it over for a moment. "You truly have given this some thought." He actually hadn't thought much on this aspect of things, but it made sense. He needed to let go of the past, and letting go of that school would be the first step. "Then I suppose I must accept your offer. Someone needs to protect the gate after it has been used. My family will be able to manage it, I suppose. I'll contact them, tell them to be on their way once we finish with this. My husband and daughter should arrive shortly."

Zeref knew little about her personal life and simply nodded. Having more people around unnerved him, but it would only be temporary. However, before he could think further on that, he sensed something. All of the screaming from people who spotted Irene became distant as a huge source of magical energy came into his senses. His eyes flashed open, widening in surprise. This was stronger than he expected. Last time, while the dragon slayer had been powerful, he had been no where near this level.

"Irene, change course. He's coming." Zeref spoke, stiffening on the back of the dragon. Listening to his command, Irene began turning, picking up speed as she flew. As a result, the wind blew even harder against Zeref, making him grimace. Acnologia's presence was making his hairs stand on end. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, this pressure coming from such a strong foe. He hadn't experienced this discomfort since he gained his curse, making him realize that Acnologia might even be able to stand his own ground against Zeref's death magic. Right now, the black wizard didn't want to test that theory.

Tensing, Dimaria pressed her hands tighter down onto Irene's scales. "Damn. We've got a ways to go like this, don't we?"

Nodding, Zeref couldn't help but agree. "He's fast. We may not make it…" Zeref frowned, wondering if he could delay the dragon at all. Magic wouldn't exactly be helpful, not when Acnologia would simply devour such power. "Irene, do you have an enchantment that will help you fly faster?"

In response, Irene's body was engulfed in green light for a brief moment. Then, her entire body seemed to lurch. Zeref was forced to tighten his grip on Anna, feeling his body nearly slip off of Irene's back. Dimaria yelped and hunched down, wrapping her arms around Irene's neck. Anna did the same, gripping Dimaria with a death grip and forcing Zeref to lean forward to keep his own balance on the dragon. Meanwhile, he could still feel Acnologia approaching, getting closer with every moment.

Turning his gaze behind them, in the direction of Acnologia, Zeref began watching for visible signs of the dragon. It would come soon, but he hoped it would be late enough. "Be prepared to fight. I do not wish to make it a long battle…but Dimaria may need time to cast her seal." Anna nodded, not speaking with the wind pushing harshly against them. Zeref could feel her hair whipping his own cheeks, making him grimace and attempt to ignore it as they flew.

A black blur began to become visible. Zeref tensed at the sight, grimacing slightly. "Too early…we need just a little more time." Zeref whispered the words, watching the beast approach. The progress was slow, but still there. Even with Irene's enchantment, Acnologia managed to be faster. In just a few moments, Zeref could distinguish features in the black dragon's scales, seeing blue markings mixed with his dark coloration.

A roar echoed in the sky, rumbling and making Zeref hunch downward. "Black Wizard…I sense you, Black Wizard Zeref." Acnologia sounded pleased, his voice projecting towards them. "What was it you told me that day? That you were once viewed as worthless and incapable of protecting the world? Well…you viewed me as incapable of ending this war. Have I proven you wrong now? Have I shown you my strength?"

"You know him?" Anna turned towards Zeref, watching as the black wizard grimaced.

"I just may be the reason he hates humanity as much as he hates dragons." Part of him knew he had fallen into that darkness back then, but he hadn't realized the full effects of his words. "My demons destroyed the town that raised him. He is quite aware that I was responsible."

"Why am I not surprised?" Dimaria sighed, shaking her head. "Hurry up and finish up this touching reunion. In fact, take advantage of it, would ya? We're almost there."

Seeing the faint outline of mountains in the distance, Zeref nodded. Turning towards Acnologia, Zeref opted for telepathy to speak rather than yelling. It wasn't like he could project well while flying like this. _As of right now, you are the cause of this war. With it still going on around us, you cannot claim to have the power to end such a thing, especially not swiftly since it has been years since we last met._

There was a rumbling grown in the distance. "How dare you? You insult me now, just as you did then…but my magic is stronger. Scales are resistant to magic powers…in this form, you cannot kill me, Black Wizard."

 _Are you sure of that?_ Zeref saw the dragon's form fade a bit, his pace slowing. However, it picked right back up, resuming his approach. _Just as your power has grown, mine has as well. Perhaps you are immune to elemental magic…but there are other methods of stopping you._

"I'd like to see you try! Do you know how many have fallen trying to make the same claim?"

 _And do you know how many have fallen attempting to even approach me? I'd suggest keeping your distance, black dragon. You wouldn't want to risk death._

"How are you even talking to him? I doubt he's having a one-sided conversation." Anna glanced towards Zeref, watching the black wizard frown.

"Telepathy."

Acnologia was still approaching, ignoring Zeref's warning. "As I've said before, your magic cannot penetrate these scales. I have gained the lifespan of a dragon! All their strength and power…it is all mine. And now, I will cull away this world, destroying those that wronged me. Humans that attempt to slay me because I am a dragon…dragons that attempt to slay me for I am still part human…they will all perish before me."

 _And how is this different from the chaos you shunned me for?_ Acnologia growled at that, now close enough for Zeref to hear the noise. _Death, destruction, and chaos…this will be our mutual legacy, Acnologia. The two great villains of the war…the two that perished in the final battle._

"Died? Are you truly claiming we will both die here today, Black Wizard?"

 _Not at all. I am claiming that history will think us dead._ That seemed to make Acnologia narrow his eyes.

"What are you planning?"

 _That is not for you to know, Black Dragon. However…would you not think it fitting, to be able to return and wreak havoc on humans that foolishly thought you were dead? To vanish from existence, only to get your revenge at a later date. Far more people will have shunned you by then…seeing your actions as horrendous and evil for all the deaths you caused. It is far more fitting for them to die than those simply acting out due to anger at the war, rather than anger at you individually._

There seemed to be a pause from the black dragon as Irene's flight stopped. She turned to face the approaching threat, who also stopped and hovered in the air. Nodding towards Dimaria, the time mage began closing her eyes, attempting to get to work as Irene landed on the side of one of the mountains. Acnologia followed, landing just slightly below them on the incline of the land. "Perhaps it would be…to taste the blood of those that truly hate me…yes…I see the appeal. Still, it does not change the fact that the world now deserves to be culled! Surely, you understand. They call you Black Wizard…call you evil, monstrous, inhuman. They wish for your death, yet you never even attack a single person. Do you not wish for revenge as well?"

Rising from Irene's back, Zeref approached him very slowly. He kept some distance, wary of Dimaria's spell, but he wanted to meet Acnologia's gaze and speak out loud for once. "I am a black wizard. I am monstrous, inhuman, and even in my own perspective…my actions are dark enough to be considered evil. I've murdered, and I've enjoyed the feeling of watching others die in front of me. Truly, I deserve their hatred. In fact…I intended on gaining it from the very beginning. By becoming a villain…I had hoped to end this war. To put things simply, you merely beat me in the process…becoming even more hated simply due to the fact that you were once loved as the hero of the war."

Behind him, he could hear a slight gasp from Anna. She likely had not realized how darkly he viewed himself with all of this. Few villains truly acknowledged that they were wrong. "Then you will die with those fools as well. I cannot allow someone with your power to stand against me!" Acnologia moved forward, looking like he was preparing to eat Zeref alive. The black wizard simply took a step back as a massive magic circle finished forming on the ground at Acnologia's feet. White light burst upward, consuming the dragon in mid leap. The former dragon slayer froze, unable to move in the beam. Behind him, Dimaria began to breath heavily, hunching over and falling off of Irene's back. Anna moved to stand by her side, while Zeref frowned and pressed his palm into the snow. She needed more energy to contain him, it seemed.

Closing his eyes, Zeref began pouring his own power into the spell as well. While Dimaria was still breathing heavily, she did begin sitting upright with his assistance. The light became brighter, shining into the sky like a beacon. Later, some travelers would come to this place wondering what the signal had been for. However, all they would see would be an odd glacier-like block resting on the side of the mountain that no one could seem to break, melt, or even move. With the light fading away, that very object came into view, actually light-blue in color unlike natural ice. Outside that block, time still passed on, but inside, Acnologia remained frozen in time. Once it broke, he would be freed into the outside world, but the seal would need quite a few years to shatter.

Satisfied with the trap, Zeref nodded and turned around. "Excellent work, Dimaria. I suppose it is time to return home."

"But…what you said, were you honestly attempting to—"

"Yes." Zeref interrupted Anna before she could finish, pausing as he climbed back onto Irene's back. "It seemed fitting, in an odd way. Being a hero by becoming a villain…a fate befitting the one bearing the Curse of Contradictions."

"Jeesh, always back to the curse with you." Dimaria got on behind Zeref, patting his back. "Just try to lighten up, alright? If I'm going to be stuck with you for eternity, I'm going to want a reason to laugh on occasion too." With that, she smiled at Zeref. For some reason, his words must have gotten through to her as well. Not knowing what he had done, Zeref simply nodded and returned his focus to their return trip. Anna would contact her family and bring them to the school. Then, Zeref would bring the dragons and their slayers as well. After that, it would be time to kill the dragons so they could all travel into the future with their children. Bracing himself, Zeref tried meditating the entire way back. He would be saying goodbye to the only people left in this country that he loved in any way very soon.

 **Acnologia is sealed away, and now there is just a little bit left to go before the Eclipse Plan is finished. It took me a while to figure out any way to justify sending dragon slayers into the future to stop Acnologia...but I do hope this turned out to be somewhat believable. Thank you to the guest that reviewed! I'm glad you've enjoyed thus far. Sorry for having so many OC's established at once...I wondered if it would be too confusing, but I needed them all for the direction the plot was going in. Hopefully, it didn't confuse you too much. Either way, please review and tell me what you think!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Time seemed to move quickly, something which Zeref found himself disliking. It only took two days for Anna's family to arrive and get settled in. Zeref met them, but they didn't speak much. It seemed like the celestial wizard was trying to keep him away from her family as much as possible. She spoke to them, likely telling them about what Zeref had planned for her family, but he stayed out of those matters. It wasn't his place to interfere with how she managed the situation she had agreed to be placed in.

From there, it was only another three days for the dragons to finish their current work with their students and come to the academy. When Zeref saw them flying onto the grounds, he braced himself. Natsu was there, grinning as he approached Zeref. "Finally! I told ya, I was going to see you again." Zeref smiled, nodding at his brother.

"I am glad. It has been some time." Behind him, Igneel seemed to be watching with narrowed eyes. The dragon knew of his plans, but he likely did not know when Zeref planned to enact them. "I can only assume training is going well."

Scowling, Natsu shook his head. "No way. We're not talking about that. Talking about training means you're thinking about dying again. You already know that I'm not doing that, Zeref."

"He's not doing what?" Anna frowned behind him, tilting her head. "I believe I missed something here."

Grinning towards her, Natsu held out his hand. "Hey, you made a new friend? Well, I'm surprised. My name's Natsu, I'm Zeref's brother." That seemed to startle the celestial wizard, glancing at Zeref with wide eyes. "This guy seems to think I'm going to kill him one day. I keep trying to tell him it's not going to happen."

He seemed to be overwhelming Anna, either that or massively confusing her. "R-right. I…think I just may leave this one to yourselves to deal with." She glanced towards Zeref, raising an eyebrow at him. Sighing, Zeref lifted his head and gazed at the sky. It was starting to get dark, and in a few hours, the eclipse would begin.

"As you may or may not have gathered…my greatest desire is to die. The guilt I feel…the suffering my very existence causes…I can only assume the world would be better off without me." He glanced at his hands, smiling faintly. "Igneel and Natsu both seem to disagree, however."

The red dragon seemed to grin at that, moving with them as Zeref guided them around the outside of the school towards the gate. "Of course we do. Have you so quickly forgotten my words from the last time we spoke, Zeref?" The black wizard kept his gaze focused on the ground. He couldn't think about that now, not with what he needed to do.

The other dragons were following at a distance, less close to Zeref than Igneel was. "You know why I cannot keep those words close to heart. You know what would happen." The dragon chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"Always worrying over everything. I suppose I should have expected it would not last." There was a faint glint in his eyes, and he gently nudged Zeref. "Nonetheless, you could at least ease an old man's heart and stop being so vague about all of it. My own son refuses to care for me, and he won't even admit the reason why out loud."

Glaring at him, Zeref scowled. "Are you truly complaining about such a thing? Admitting that I am not caring to avoid ending your life…would be akin to admitting that I value your life. The complexities of this curse are nearly impossible to avoid, Igneel."

"You still have yet to explain such a curse to me." Anna frowned at him, having heard it mentioned before but never explained.

Meeting her gaze, Zeref narrowed his eyes. "That is my own burden. Sharing it with others is not necessary to this plan."

"Hey, what is that about?" Natsu frowned at him, glancing between Zeref and Anna. "You don't normally care who you talk about that crap to. I mean, doesn't it normally help keep others away?"

Closing his eyes, Zeref looked at the ground. "Morow knew of the curse, yet he died. Elaine knew of the curse, and she also died. People may be aware of the danger, but most forget or choose to ignore it. Then, they perish because of my own actions." Technically, Elaine had not died from the curse, but Natsu did not know that.

"Whatever. I still think you're just being weird again." Natsu shrugged, glancing at the gate they were approaching. "Are you really sending all of us through that thing? Seems like it'll be a long time before you see me again."

Zeref nodded, feeling Igneel's gaze burning into his back. "You are needed to fight against Acnologia. I will manage."

Smirking, Natsu gently punched Zeref's arm. The contact made him jump away, picturing the image of Natsu dying just as Morow had from such a brief contact. Too many had died from small actions such as that. He needed to avoid physical contact to protect them. "Sure you will. Just stop trying to end your life, alright? You're my brother, and I'm gonna want to see you again on the other side."

With the Book of END pressed to his chest, Zeref felt oddly warm hearing those words. Would this be the last time Natsu would call him that? He didn't know, but he wanted to remember this. He needed to remember how it felt, to be loved by his brother. "Thank you…Natsu." Tears were on his cheeks, and Natsu snorted at the sight.

"Still stuck with that habit? Gotta say, you cry a lot, Zeref."

"And you fight a lot, Natsu." Zeref saw the dragon slayer shrug, writing it off with ease. While Natsu had avoided fights with Zeref due to knowledge of what Zeref wanted from him, the boy did try fighting nearly anyone else he met. "Regardless, you are my brother…and I will always cherish you, for as long as I live." Touching the locket at the base of his throat, Zeref swallowed.

Frowning, Natsu tilted his head at him. "You say that like we're saying goodbye. Come on, Zeref, you'll barely notice me being gone. It's not like we managed to hang out much these last few months anyway. Just hang in there a little longer, alright?"

That wasn't helping. Natsu didn't realize what the plan was. However, Igneel knew. He approached, his claw grabbing both of them tightly and lifting them to meet his gaze. "While this may not seem like a goodbye to you, Natsu, it is for Zeref. Who knows how long he'll have to wait until the next Eclipse? However…I know he'll stay strong. Zeref knows to follow the guiding light in his heart, just as you know to rise in the face of loss and keep moving forward. Be strong, both of you, and know that I will be looking for you again one day, Zeref Dragneel."

He likely phrased it that way for Natsu's sake, but Zeref knew what the dragon meant. Closing his eyes, he tried to suppress the restless energy threatening to escape as his tears began to blur his vision. "Zeref's got a guiding light? What kind of light? Sorry, but I just don't see it."

"He doesn't mean it literally, Natsu." Natsu's oblivious nature managed to bring him back into focus just enough, making him take a deep breath and close his eyes. "However…it feels more like you. My guiding light, it burns…it's more like a guiding flame, reminding me of you and what you would wish for me to do. You will always be with me, Natsu…my brother. And…I am sorry."

"Sorry? Zeref, sorry for what?" Natsu frowned at him, but Zeref was stepping back, pulling the book out from his robes. Natsu saw it, his eyes widening slightly at the sight. "That's…what are you even doing with that?"

Meeting his gaze, Zeref forced a smile onto his face. "I love you Natsu…but I need you to hate me. That is why I am sorry…sorry that I must do this to you."

Natsu moved to charge towards him and stop the spell, but Zeref had already begun. Black words spiraled out of the book, forming an odd vortex that surrounded the black wizard. Focusing on his own energy, Zeref tried to think of this as nothing more than another spell. He was erasing moments of some random demon's past, just like he had done in all of his previous tests. However, the warmth of this book and the warmth inside of him continued to remind him that this was more than that. He was erasing himself from his brother, erasing the one shred of family he had left. However, it also meant that one day, he just might manage to find peace. He'd hate himself as well, but at least this way, he could make Natsu hate him in the future.

The burning pain in his body began to fade along with the dark words spiraling in the air. As they did, Irene, Anna, and Dimaria were rushing towards him. "Zeref! What was that spell?" Anna grabbed his arm, but Zeref jerked himself back.

"Stay away!" He shouted the warning, holding his hand out to keep them back. His head was still pounding, threatening to explode this dark curse. However, after taking a few breaths, Zeref glanced around. He spotted Natsu on the ground, his seven-year-old self frowning and yawning as if he had just woken up.

"Dad, why is that man yelling? Can you tell him to be quiet so I can get back to my training?" Natsu whined towards Igneel, starting the dragon.

Giving Zeref one last nod, Igneel touched his nose to Natsu's chest. "That man has just lost something very important to him. It is only natural that he still feels pain." Natsu frowned, tilting his head slightly.

"Did his friend die or something?"

"Far worse, I'm afraid. That man has just lost his family." Natsu blinked over at Zeref, moving away from Igneel for a moment. Then, he grinned and rushed towards him before anyone could stop him. "Natsu, wait!"

The boy ignored the dragon, but Zeref had regained some of his control. When Natsu grinned up at him, he could feel his own heart breaking and hardening at the same time. He could not express the same affection towards Natsu this time. He couldn't let the boy love him. "Hey! Igneel says you lost your family. I know how hurt I'd be if Igneel was gone…and I'd want to keep my mind off of it as much as possible. Wanna fight me and see if that helps?"

Anna, Dimaria, and Irene watched with wide eyes, startled by the sudden transformation of the dragon slayer they had all met at some point in time. However, Zeref shoved Natsu aside, not looking at the boy to avoid seeing how he reacted. "Too many have already perished in this era. It is time for it to come to an end…are you ready for your part, young dragon slayer?"

Natsu glared at him, looking annoyed. "What was that for? I was just trying to…" Natsu trailed off as Igneel approached his side, wrapping his wing around the young boy. He spoke quietly into Natsu's ear, but Zeref didn't care what he said.

Turning towards Irene, Zeref could see her eyes widening at his actions. "It was necessary. One day…my brother is destined to kill me. For that to happen, he cannot love me." Anna pressed a hand to her chest, glancing back at the boy who she had just watched insist that such a fate would never occur. However, they could do nothing to reverse this, not unless they risked their own lives in the process. "Now, Irene, are you ready to begin?"

With that, the enchantress nodded. "Of course, sire." She bowed her head, focusing her magic outwards towards the others. No one truly had words to express sympathy towards Zeref, and the only person that might manage it was occupied with keeping Natsu in line. Igneel did meet his eyes, giving the black wizard a small smile as Irene's spell began.

"Be strong, my son. Follow your heart, and know that I am always with you." Natsu nodded, hugging his father tightly, but Igneel's eyes were locked on Zeref.

"You're funny! It's not like we won't find each other on the other side of that door there, right?" Igneel smiled down at Natsu now, while Zeref closed his eyes and looked away. Part of him wished he had a picture of the three of them together, but all he would be able to hold onto is the one image of himself and Natsu as children. Either way, he would not forget the Flame Dragon King. Despite his doubts on how successful this plan might be, Zeref knew that his advice would at least keep him on the right track for a few years.

All of the dragons began to become engulfed in a golden light from Irene's spell. Their own forms began fading, as if they themselves were made of nothing but light. Each of them transformed into pure color, matching the same shade as their scales. The children gasped, watching the light spiral around in the air and reaching towards it as if it were a game. Then, the lights all spun towards them, forcing the dragons inside of each child. When the enchantment finished, most of the children were looking lost and confused.

Seeing the issue, Zeref realized this way would leave them knowing something was wrong. However, that was when he saw the eyes of each child glaze over for a moment, as if seeing something other than where they currently sat. Then, they all collapsed completely, sleeping on the ground. Concerned, Zeref reached out towards Natsu's mind first. He felt little of note, other than the slumbering mind of a child, but that was when he saw what happened. Natsu's final memory was not that of being gathered near Eclipse. It was a memory of standing in a field, falling asleep with Igneel. The dragons had just altered the memories of each child to make this easier, he realized.

Satisfied, Zeref turned towards Anna. "We can still send them through like this. Are you ready, Anna?" The celestial wizard nodded, holding her keys out reverently. She began placing them inside of the gate, preparing to activate it as Zeref began moving each child closer to make the process quicker.

"For what it is worth…I am sorry for what you've lost." Anna startled him, making Zeref blink towards her. "I knew that you had a connection to one of the dragons…but I did not realize how close you were. Not only that, but Natsu…" She trailed off, closing her mouth and shaking her head. "I'm sorry. That is all. This still changes nothing, though. You are the black wizard…and if you ever turn on us like you did during this war, I will find a way to stop you."

Smiling, Zeref couldn't help but chuckle at that. "You won't be alive to do so." Anna didn't respond, simply moving to activate Eclipse instead. The drain on her own power was greater than she expected, making her gasp and stumble slightly. She lost the strength in one of her legs, forcing her to crouch down in a kneeling position as she channeled the magic necessary to open the gate. When the massive doors spun open just as the moon began to take on a red tint from the eclipse, Zeref nodded.

Dimaria and Irene moved to help, each gathering children and walking them to the gate. Once set inside, each child would vanish from sight, disappearing into a distant point in the future. Zeref made sure he grabbed Natsu, holding his sleeping brother tightly to his chest for one last time. Pressing his forehead to the boy's, Zeref closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Goodbye, Brother. We will meet again…and when we do, I hope you are finally ready." Pausing for a moment, Zeref still hesitated to set him down. Touching Natsu's cheek, he couldn't help but smile. "Everything I've done was for your sake, Natsu. So live…and enjoy your life however long it may last."

With that, he set the child down into the gate. Natsu's pink hair vanished from sight and Zeref turned around. The doors began to shut, and on the ground at the base of the gate, Anna seemed to have vanished. Startled, Zeref began looking around the area to find her. However, he never did manage to locate her. All he could assume was that for some reason, she had left while he was saying goodbye to Natsu, not wanting to feel any more sympathetic towards the black wizard that she was convinced would always be her enemy.

 **Eclipse has been cast, and Natsu and the others are now gone! I don't think I had plans to elaborate more on Anna, but her going through the gate is what I had in mind for causing the disruption that created the time rift scattered the dragon slayers, rather than keeping them in one place when the emerged in the future. Either way, soon we will be moving on to the building of the Alvarez Empire, which is going to feel really odd for me to write since I so rarely focus on that many of the Spriggan Twelve in one story. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

When the odd light shone in the distance from the rune knight's campsite near Drak Pevnost, Gregory and his unit did nothing. In fact, they were too invested in determining just what to do to capture the black wizard to take nearly any form of action. "Sir…the Council is asking for an update on our status." Drake was sitting next to him, gathered around Gregory in the center of the camp. There, tents were more sparse, instead letting a large fire pit take up the majority of the room. Logs had been gathered to serve as chairs, and Gregory had scattered some of his paperwork across the one he was seated on, leaning to the side to scan his notes.

"Are they calling right now?" Gregory figured it would probably be about that light, actually. He knew it had faded only a few days ago, but others claimed it was powerful magic. He wouldn't be surprised to hear Zeref was involved at all. In fact, he was almost certain it involved the black wizard.

Nodding, Drake frowned slightly. "Yes…but I do not feel as if we have much to report. The loss of Elaine is already documented and your message was sent out two days ago about the matter." Gregory only scowled at that. Deserters weren't common. In fact, he never imagined Elaine would do something like that. She had a good heart, yet somehow, Zeref had corrupted it. True, Gregory himself had found it difficult to see past the mask he wore. He truly did look miserable, but when Gregory had stared at that sea of corpses around the black wizard, he knew he had never seen a man with more evil in his body. No one could surpass Zeref in that kind of power, and no one would ever become more of a villain than him.

Staring into the dull flames flickering in the campsite, Gregory nodded. "Alright. Bring me the lacrima. I'll talk to them out here." Drake nodded, moving off to do as ordered. Something just didn't seem the same without Elaine. The camp had been quieter without her. Oddly, he missed hearing someone call him Greg, rather than captain or sir.

The paperwork he was skimming didn't exactly help. Really, their notes on Zeref were few and scattered. He was a black wizard, known to create demons. That had been the start of the investigation. Added to it were comments about his location, specifically the former academy near the city of Drak Pevnost. Descriptions of how to travel there as well as the outside layout of the building were provided, in an attempt to plan out a tactical move against Zeref. Capturing him would require some form of surprise element, but as he studied how open that school's grounds really were, he saw the issues. True, it was bordered by a massive forest, but enough of the trees had been cleared away in its vicinity to make approaching wizards obvious to anyone within.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Gregory sighed. He was getting tired of this job. Images of that black magic flashed in his mind, sending chills through him. The deadened land of the school grounds was there for a reason. That man had destroyed it all, stealing away life from more than just people. The Council thought the demons were the monsters; Gregory knew Zeref was the true monster, however. There was no telling what he would unleash on the world if not stopped.

When Drake returned, Greg was still rubbing his back, though his hand had drifted over to his shoulder with his eyes closed. His muscles ached from sleeping so much on the ground. He knew his rune knights were feeling it as well, though no one complained about the fact. "Captain Gregory Winchester of the second enforcement unit." The person on the other end of the lacrima greeted him, though this one was only designed to allow the voice to come through without an image. It was masculine, with the slight hint of some kind of foreign accent he had never been able to identify. Based on what he knew, Councilman Rodrin Morka was from another continent entirely. There, countries were constantly at war, even more devastating than the war currently consuming Fiore. From what Greg understood, it was all a massive play for power, with no unifying force to put an end to it over where he came from.

"Councilman Rodrin. It is good to hear from you." Gregory ran a hand through his hair, while Drake took a seat next to him, placing the lacrima in the grass by his feet. "Officer Penburn is with me as well, in case you were wishing to discuss confidential information."

"I had expected as much, considering the one who answered my call." Gregory pursed his lips, glad that he could not see the irritated expression on Rodrin's face. While the man might have patience, when that was pushed to its limits, he could be terrifying. "Have you managed to put an end to the black magic plaguing Fiore? We did not expect such a simple mission to take so much time."

Gazing into the flames, Gregory paused for a moment. Folding his hands in his lap, he sighed. "There have been a few complications. The black wizard responsible…arresting him is not a simple matter."

"Arresting him?" Rodrin seemed confused with his tone, slightly higher pitched than before. "I was under the impression that you were utilizing far more force than a measly arrest would require. Did you not take your entire unit with you to Fiore, Captain?"

"That was to aid in the search. Do you realize how much land we had to canvass to even get close to locating this man? The black wizard could have been anywhere in this country. We needed the help to simply locate him."

"So…you've located him. Care to explain why you have not detained him? Why you have failed to complete the orders given to you?"

The campsite was quiet, with only a few other rune knights walking about. One passed by them, nodding in Gregory's direction before moving quickly towards the tents. "As I stated before, arresting him is proving difficult. The black magic this wizard uses…he appears to have mastered true death magic. I've never seen the likes of it before."

This time, the pause lasted longer as Rodrin waited to reply. Once the silence grew to the point of discomfort, Drake shifted his weight. "If I may…it does not appear as if the wizard had true mastery over this power. He lacked control…though it was not something we could stop, the black wizard could not do so of his own volition either."

"Uncontrollable death magic…this is worse than we thought." Rodrin seemed to pause. "Combined with his previous offenses, I do believe that leaves us with no other options. Captain Gregory, you are ordered to kill the black wizard on sight next time you encounter him. Do not waste your time on this task any further."

"I do apologize for interrupting…but we've already attempted to do so." Drake spoke quietly, biting his lip. His gaze flickered towards Gregory, before he sighed and shook his head. "His wounds healed the instant they were formed. Whatever healing magic he possesses, it is not something we are able to surpass."

"Healing magic…death magic…and creating demons?" Rodrin seemed to pause after the list, sounding stunned. Gregory himself could hardly believe it. He hesitated to even add the rest of the magic he was aware of, like the telepathy the wizard seemed to use on occasion to speak. Whoever had this power, it was not given to some wizard without any background or training. "Odd. He seems to be a rarity…it is truly a shame that he used his skills for such dark powers. We could have benefited from a member like him."

"Elaine would have agreed." Drake spoke quietly, looking down at the ground. Gregory had never known quite how close Elaine had been to the others. However, looking at Drake, he could see that there had been something more to those two than he first thought. While the girl constantly teased them all, she had moments where she showed how caring she truly was. For Drake, a man who was so self-conscious about his every move, he relied on those moments.

Nodding, Gregory leaned back and stared up at the stars. "She sure would have. So…what next? It seems as if we need to plan out some way to stop his magic first, before anything else. If we can't do that, we won't even be able to get close to him."

"We do have a few measures that can moderately hinder a wizard's magic…but those are normally adapted to prison cells and handcuffs for arrest." Rodrin seemed to speak quietly, as if lost in thought. "I will look into the matter and see what we can offer you. The status of the Black Wizard has now been elevated. Considering how long he has evaded us and this new information…he has crossed into a threat code alpha red eight two six." The coding system had been one of the most painful things to memorize when becoming a rune knight captain. Certain criteria had to be met for a criminal to reach each threat level. The word was meant to signify the type of threat, being violent, non-violent, life-threatening, government-threatening, or any other form of threat imaginable. Alpha was rarely used as a result; it was the code that stood for world threat. The color then signified how close the danger was to actually becoming a reality. Those were actually more commonly the high risk colors of red, orange, and yellow. With Zeref labeled as red, it meant that the world was already at risk from his magic.

The numbers were what were most difficult to recall. Gregory often had to look them up now, considering how detailed they could get. Each number referenced the specific type of threat given. Meaning, the specific style of magic involved was described using that number. With multiple styles of magic combining to make this threat, Zeref's number was longer than most. Usually, only one was given for a threat. Higher-risk magics were in the lower numbers, and hyphens were used carefully when writing out the threats to differentiate from a code one two and a code twelve.

Procedures for each code were different as well. Now that Zeref had reached a code alpha, Gregory would no longer be the only captain on the case. At least two more units would be sent to Fiore in search of him, scouring the lands for the black wizard. "Thank you, Councilman. We are grateful for your support."

"On another matter…there have been other odd reports as of late in that region. Did your unit investigate the temporal disturbance at all?"

Everyone had felt that one. While the beacon had been visible, only a few days later, it felt like the air itself grew thick and heavy with magic. Something had been very wrong, yet at the same time, nothing visible appeared to be going on. "The locals haven't been able to provide much intel on the matter. They claim it to be the work of the church witch…erm, the time mage that lives in the region." He had forgotten how unfamiliar the Council was with the regional slang for Zeref's ally.

"A time mage? Very likely. Such disturbances are often caused by those with experience in that particular field." Overall, the threat risk of that spell had been low. Gregory couldn't even feel any lingering effects now. "What I find odd…is how it seemed to occur so soon after this reported beacon you described in your letter."

"The visible spell was tracked down, Sir." Drake spoke quietly, leaning forward on his legs. "Our rune knights reported back that there was little of note in that region, beyond mountains. Hardly anyone lives that far beyond the town line."

"Did the lingering ethernano bear any resemblance to the lingering energy you feel now?"

"I…I'd have to check on that, sir." Gregory glanced towards Drake, nodding. "Go get Alice. She's the one who looked at those mountains."

Getting up, Drake moved to do just that. However, as he turned to move away from the center of camp, he ran directly into a girl standing just behind him. Gregory blinked at her in surprise, wondering how she could have possibly appeared so suddenly like that. With her short blond hair and lazy smile, Gregory stiffened, knowing exactly who this girl was. "Hey, sorry about that. Didn't see you coming." Glancing towards Gregory, Dimaria shifted her weight and placed a hand on her hip. "Yo. Sorry to interrupt, but do you got a minute? I've got a few things I want to talk to you about…concerning an annoying black wizard we both know."

Glancing towards the lacrima, Gregory hesitated. "Sir?" He didn't want to do this without permission from the higher ups.

Rodrin seemed to pause as well, before speaking to Dimaria himself. "Interesting. Anyone who comes to us with information about the Black Wizard shall be rewarded…whoever you are, girl, consider your past crimes forgiven. Should you manage to help us, we will be in your debt." Dimaria glanced over towards the lacrima, tilting her head slightly. Then she smirked and nodded, taking a seat on the log as if it belonged to her in the first place. Drake watched her, before shaking his head and moving to complete the task he had been given. However, right now, Gregory was far more interested in learning just why the time mage was here, with any interest in the people who were supposed to be her enemies.

* * *

It hadn't exactly been what she wanted to do. After the whole time gate plan of Zeref's, Dimaria really didn't know what they'd be doing. For so long, their little team had been driven by that single goal. Then, everything just fell apart in a matter of days. Zeref practically shut down, likely due to losing his brother. Irene tried to pull him out of that, but in the end, not even the enchantress could make Zeref speak. With the Academy in the possession of Anna's family, he didn't even have a place to hide away either. Zeref had just been sitting in the middle of some forest, refusing to speak a word to anyone. So, after trying to shout at him for attention, Dimaria got angry. She was tired of just being used and thrown away like trash. With the power she had, she deserved more respect than that. She could make her own world, without him. So, she set out to do just that. First, she needed to show that Zeref guy why he shouldn't mess with her. So, that brought her to where she was now.

Really, it had only been about a week since the Eclipse Gate had been used. Dimaria was never one to worry too much about the details of a plan, though. So, once she got the idea in her head to turn on Zeref, she rolled with it full-heartedly. "You guys aren't kidding about that immunity crap, are you? I've got to say, it would be a pain if you backed out of that now."

"Rodrin is a member of the magic council. While he cannot pardon you for crimes against Fiore, he can pardon your magical criminal record with Era."

Gregory's explanation was enough for her. "Cool. Sounds like exactly what I'll need…so, you guys still wanna capture Zeref, right?"

"I've been informed that they do not have the ability to do so."

Snorting, Dimaria shook her head. "Duh. Zeref's got the power of Ankhseram running in his veins."

Unlike Gregory and the other rune knights, this council guy speaking seemed to get what she meant by that. "Ankhseram? Are you…are you saying he has the power of a god?"

Smirking, Dimaria watched as Gregory half-choked on his own spit. This older guy was kinda amusing, she had to admit. "Hell yes I am. So, if you wanna beat him…you've gotta have a god's power on your side too." Dimaria glanced towards Gregory, tilting her head slightly. "That's what I'm here to offer you idiots, if you can manage to give me what I want that is."

"And what exactly would that be?"

Staring at her feet on the ground, Dimaria felt the forced smirk fade slightly. Memories flashed in her mind, back to her very childhood in town. Mildia was her home, yet even there, no one had really wanted her around. Too many immigrants had taken over the place. Anyone descended from the original inhabitants there were almost shoved aside. People gave them wide berths, and when it came to school, Dimaria had left fairly quickly. Teachers tried to tell her she was wrong when she said Chronos dictated the rising and setting of the sun to keep time constant. They said that Ankhseram didn't exist, that gods couldn't possibly be real. So, she told her parents she never wanted to deal with that place again. Then, she realized how lonely leaving school made her.

She had no friends. Dimaria tried to make some, sure, running around town and smiling. She told jokes to other kids, tried laughing and playing with them. However, they always seemed almost afraid of her. Those that weren't afraid told her she was the freak, worshipping gods that weren't real. When the dragons came to attack, Dimaria had almost felt like it was a relief. Something had been coming to take her away from the world she hated so much. However, that turned out to be wrong as well. As she rested in the burning fields of Mildia, expecting to die, she had watched the battle travel past their town, moving as the attacks grew more fierce. Dragons shoved each other through the sky, biting and clawing at each other until they were all either dead, or fighting elsewhere. Ankhseram had spared her, yet she had never understood why. Maybe it was for Chronos. Maybe it was so she could create her own world, the one where she really could be her own person.

Staring at the lacrima, hearing someone asking what she wanted, it just felt so odd. She had considered it before, sure, but she had never imagined someone would offer her such a thing. "A country." That made them both stare at her, their eyes wide as Dimaria smirked. "What, you gonna call me crazy? I'm tired of being told what to do…of being told I'm useless, evil, a freak…so I asked myself, what could change that? And I realized, rulers don't get treated that way. So, if I were the queen of my own country, I could create my very own little world for myself. A place where I'll always belong. That's what I want."

"You're insane if you think someone can just give that to you." Gregory shook his head at her. "Do you have any idea what is involved in ruling a country? In taking one over, for that matter?"

"Actually…if she is willing to relocate, there just may be a way." Rodrin spoke quietly, while Dimaria's head perked up at that.

"See? Now there's a guy I like. Moving isn't a problem, just tell me when and where and I'll be on my way. I don't have any attachments to this boring old place anyway." A slight pang hit her chest at that. This place was her home, but any friends she may have made were gone. Elaine was the closest thing to a friend she had in ages. Then, Zeref had to go and just do nothing as she died. Her gaze hardened at the memory, scowling.

Returning to the area, Drake walked with another girl by his side. This one was older than Dimaria, with hair a lighter shade of blond than her own. It was long, flowing down to her mid-back in tight curls. With a few creases on her forehead showing her age, the girl nodded towards her. "Greetings. It is surprising to see a visitor…was she called to be interrogated about the temporal anomaly?"

Lifting an eyebrow at that, Dimaria glanced around. Were they really still interested in that stupid spell? Shaking her head, she realized that was the case. "Don't worry about that thing. It's already done and over with, despite whatever lingering traces of magic you may feel."

"I take it the spell was Zeref's work?" Drake spoke quietly, with narrowed eyes.

Nodding, Dimaria leaned back, letting her back arch over the log. It felt good to stretch it out every once in a while like this. "Sure was. He claimed it was the only way to stop Acnologia…but of course, he had to go and become a goddam heartless murderer to do that. The idiot can't even see what he's doing to himself…" She bit her lip, breaking off. She wasn't here to rant about that. She was here to get them to take Zeref away. With him out of the way, she could forget that there was someone else in the world who could challenge her. He was the only one who could steal away what peace she tried to make.

"Stop Acnologia?" Gregory looked interested now, with the girl crossing her arms over her chest behind him.

Nodding, the girl shook her head. "It can't be done. Acnologia is both dragon slayer and dragon…with such knowledge, no currently known branch of magic can stop him."

"That's the whole point. Zeref sent a bunch of brats into the future to kill Acnologia…he doesn't seem to realize that he won't be able to control a thing about the spell, though."

"Time travel is not possible…there are dangers in even considering such a spell. We forbade interventions in such matters long ago for good reason." Rodrin was speaking, making Dimaria raise her eyebrows at the others. Gregory only shrugged, while the girl nodded with a stern glare on her face. "Forcing anyone to travel through time puts strain on the flow that exists unseen to us all. In fact, we cannot even feel its presence…so even if something were to damage it, how would we know?"

Glancing at her arms, Dimaria hesitated. Would she know? Her connection to Chronos gave her so much strength. She knew she could control all aspects of time, but she had not really taken the time to play around with her newfound powers lately. She had been too busy trying to follow Ankhseram's orders to care. So, when she closed her eyes, she tried to expand her senses just as she did when sensing for magic. "I would know." She inhaled deeply, searching around. Along with the hum of ethernano and the aura of numerous wizards, she felt it. An indescribable flow of energy filled the air, moving around her and asking Dimaria to take it in her grasp. It was cool and calming, like a river flowing around her body in a controlled motion.

Reaching out, Dimaria smiled, touching the stream just barely with the tip of her finger. She truly did control this world, it seemed. However, her smile began to fade as something odd filled her senses. It was as if someone had placed a dam in the stream that was now broken, leaking energy out into an area that it was not meant to exist within. "What…what is that?" She frowned, trying to think back to her studies as a child. There was a term for this, one often used for something to avoid when assisting Chronos in his protection of time. "A…a time rift?"

"Likely. Such things are created when people foolishly toy around with powers they do not understand." Rodrin spoke, sighing. "At least it is minor enough that it will not be noticed. I assure you, the effects of such things can be devastating if large enough, Dimaria. History tells tales of rifts that dragged people through, to both past and present alike. Time travel through a rift is possible, but unpredictable and unstable. No one knows where you'll end up, but if the tear is small enough…nothing can pass through."

Opening her eyes, Dimaria nodded in agreement. "You seem to know a lot for some old guy talking to me through an orb. Where did you get your info anyway?"

"I'm a practitioner of Arc of Time magic…one of the last of my kind left." There was an odd note in his voice, while Dimaria smiled towards the lacrima.

"Arc of Time…well, what do you know? Seems like you and I have more in common than I thought, old man." Glancing towards the others, Dimaria sat back up. "That's what my magic used to be…before I became the only master of true time magic in existence. So, if you want to stop Zeref…I'm your ace in the hole. Sure, he knows how to resist a few of my spells…but if I even used a fraction of my full power, not even he'll be able to counter me. You'll just have to swoop in while I keep him immobilized and he'll be all yours."

"Did you not say your magic was from the gods?" Drake frowned at her, twisting his head to meet her gaze.

Narrowing her eyes, Dimaria nodded. "Sure is. Chronos himself paid me a visit back at that church in Drak. He's why my magic is so powerful…powerful enough to face down Zeref and win."

Right now, the cheerfulness in her voice was beginning to sound more forced every second. Her mind was still focused on their momentary discussion about Eclipse and what it created. The time rift was in the back of her mind, a silent horror sending chills throughout her body. She helped create it. She had failed Chronos, in protecting time properly. "It seems as if you can still yet atone for what has been done." Rodrin spoke, making her frown at the lacrima.

He didn't continue on, so Dimaria took that as a cue to respond. Looking away from them all, she glared at the trees surrounding the camp. "No…I don't think I can."

"You're not the murderer—hmm. I do not believe we ever caught your actual name, now that I think about it." Gregory spoke, while Dimaria continued thinking about the time rift.

Without even turning to look at him, she shrugged. "Dimaria. Not like it matters, though." She glared down at her hands, feeling her arms shaking slightly. "I was supposed to stop things like this from happening…how could I let a time rift form? I knew the risks…I knew what altering time could cause…yet I just went along with him like an idiot!"

She clenched her hands into fists, slamming one down into the log next to her. The skin broke slightly, blood faintly smearing on the wood. She felt the sting in her hand, but it was nothing compared to the guilt she felt. Why had she just blindly followed his orders? Ankhseram said to keep him alive, but she didn't have to become his little pet to do that. Was it because she saw that sadness in him, the same sadness Elaine had mentioned? In a way, she had. He was like her, shunned just for having magic. While she had teased him about it relentlessly, she was trying to show him how to keep smiling despite all of that. Then, she realized he wasn't interested in smiling. He was interested in becoming exactly like Ankhseram, a heartless man who could kill without thought. She had seen him do just that when the dark guild came. He had it in him to be exactly like that, and at that moment, she felt fear of him for the first time. She had already gotten in too deep to back out, so she had to wait. However, there was a price for waiting and helping, it seemed.

A hand touched her shoulder, making her practically growl at Drake for offering it. His hand hovered instead when he saw her glare, his frown deepening. "We all make mistakes. However, so long as we learn from them, that allows us to ensure they never happen again."

Standing near them, the unnamed girl nodded, her gaze distant. "You will atone for it, regardless. The knowledge on how to seal time rifts was lost ages ago, back during the pandemic that had swept across this very region." Closing her eyes, Dimaria kept her hands fisted in her lap. She knew this story, about how Mildia almost perished from some illness. People had grown weak and feverish at first. So, they called upon healers. However, while the healing alleviated some of their symptoms, it could not cure them. The healers themselves caught the sickness, joining the citizens of Mildia in their sad state. As people began to die, knowledge of different aspects of their religion went with it. The elderly went first, the ones with the most knowledge on protecting Chronos' domain. Then, the disease took the children. The only survivors had been a few scattered teenagers and young adults, aware of their customs but not able to truly act as they once did. So, together they attempted to revive Mildia, but it was never quite the same.

With the death of the majority of the Mildians, Dimaria knew that ways to fix issues in time were lost. "I should have done better…if I had found the ancient texts before that city took over, I could have known how to fix this. I…I failed." She glared at the ground, scowling in anger. "But I won't fail again. Zeref may be from Mildia, and he may have Ankhseram's power, but he isn't a true follower of our ways. He doesn't understand how to use that power properly…and he must be stopped. I will do it personally…for Elaine." She whispered the name, glaring harshly at the others around her.

"For Elaine? Is she still sticking around with that freak?"

For a moment, Dimaria had forgotten that they didn't know what happened to their former comrade. She froze, stiffening. Then, she met his gaze, hardening her eyes. Just this one time, she'd take a page out of Zeref's book. To deal with grief and keep moving forward, she had to harden her heart. "She would be if she could. Zeref killed her."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Drake, while Greg's eyes widened at her. "That…Zeref said he wouldn't—"

"He says a lot of crap. Hardly any of it makes sense these days." Dimaria grimaced, looking away from them. "When he was taken by that dark guild, everything changed. I don't think they actually did anything to him…but whatever they said to him pushed him to close himself off. He just…doesn't care anymore."

"Elaine…she didn't deserve such an end. She already struggled so much." Drake spoke quietly, closing his eyes and pressing his head into his hands.

Watching him, Dimaria nodded. "I was there when it happened." She could still hear the girl's screams. Whatever that twisted magic was, it had put Elaine in agony before she died. "Toying around with people's lives isn't right…Zeref needs to learn to see that—" She broke off, glancing towards another rune knight rushing over towards them.

"Sir! New communications just came in from the team you sent towards the south to ensure Zeref could not escape the area." Right now, Gregory had been scattering his unit to create almost a barrier of rune knights to prevent Zeref from leaving. "There's been a demon attack…but something seemed unusual about this one. The demon was acting alone…and no one could even make the beast speak. In previous attacks, demons were known for their intelligence and planning…for taunting wizards with their own skills. This one simply destroyed…and none of our rune knights have been able to stop it."

Scowling, Dimaria rose to her feet and turned towards him. "A demon? Well, sounds like just the thing to prove I'm more than capable of helping you freaks out for a bit." Glancing towards Gregory, she smirked. "Got a problem with me helping out with this one? I need to keep moving forward on something or I'll just sit around and go crazy."

Nodding, Gregory rose to his feet and held out his hand. "We'd welcome any assistance you have to offer, Dimaria. Welcome to the second custody enforcement unit of the rune knights." Dimaria shook his hand, while Rodrin spoke up as well.

"Please begin working towards a plan for how to proceed with the Black Wizard. The Council is getting impatient, wishing for an end to this crisis as soon as possible…they don't seem to realize that rushing in rarely solves the issue at hand." Rodrin sighed, making Dimaria nod. "Stop the demon first, as it is currently the more active threat. Then, locate and stop Zeref. If you do not…I fear the Council is considering taking more drastic measures to eliminate such a grave threat."

Uncertain of what weapons the council had, Dimaria just shrugged. However, Gregory glanced at Drake, who still seemed frozen from the news of Elaine's death. There was a concerned look in his gaze, one mixed with fear of what was to come. Whatever these wizards in Era had, it was likely more powerful than Dimaria thought. It just might be interesting to see what they had in mind to kill an immortal wizard after all.

 **So, this was originally going to be two chapters, but one of them turned out rather short, so I combined them into one. The history between Dimaria and Zeref is going to be complicated, but I do have a plan for how this is working out. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

While Dimaria was working with the rune knights, Zeref was finding himself feeling rather detached from everything. For so long, he knew exactly what to do next. When he was a child, it was always reading or chores to learn more and help his family. When his family had perished, it was to abandon all physical activity and devote every second of his time to studying magic. Once he learned enough about magic, it became a steady focus on theorizing resurrections spells. When his instructors forced him to hide such projects, it was then a brief focus on how to create a place that no one else would ever discover unless Zeref wished them to do so. After succeeding in resurrection, his focus was on ending his own life to atone for his guilt. Once he realized his power was needed to end the war, that became his focus. Each time one task ended, another inspiration hit him to tell him where to go. This time, no such event occurred.

Irene still was with him. In fact, as he sat in the forest, lost in thought, she stood right by his side with a slight glare. "You haven't spoken a word in weeks. What on earth are you thinking about?" Really, he didn't even know. He felt oddly empty and detached, in a way. He was waiting for Natsu, for some sign that his family was returning to him. However, he knew some things were not going to be undone. Igneel was never coming back. The memory of the massive red dragon lingered in his mind. The advice the older animal had given him often helped him through his darkest moments. Even now, with Igneel gone, Zeref wished he was here to tell him what to do. Perhaps he truly had valued the dragon's presence more than he realized. Perhaps Igneel truly was the father that raised him, after losing so much to the war.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. I told you what we should be doing before, Zeref." Irene sat down on the ground, narrowing her eyes at him. "This place holds nothing for either of us. Fiore fears me, and hates you. With our combined strengths, we could accomplish anything we set our minds on. You, with your mind and power…you need to consider sharing that with the world. You were born to rule, Zeref."

She had suggested that repeatedly since he began this endless period of meditation. However, the idea of ruling held little appeal to him. It wasn't that he did not value being independent in that manner, but he disliked the idea of being involved with so many people. He had already lost too much and he wasn't willing to suffer through that again. Natsu was gone, and when he came back, he would have to hate his own brother. Zeref would have to foster that hatred, doing more dark tasks to build the anger within the dragon slayer. How many would he have to kill to accomplish such a goal? Would it be simple enough to show what he could do, or would he have to target Natsu's friends? The idea left him feeling even more numb, not wishing to put his brother through the same suffering he endured.

A breeze rustled his hair, blowing against his robes slightly. "Fine, you dislike that idea. What of our agreement, then? I completed your spell. Now it is time to complete my own. Perhaps you will speak to me once I've obtained my human form."

This time, Zeref frowned. He had made a deal, had he not? However, Irene's spell was already nearing completion. Reaching across the ground, Zeref grabbed a stick and held it in his fingers. Then, he began digging it into the dirt in front of his legs, drawing on the ground. It was more difficult than he thought it would be; Dead grass seemed intent on blocking his path and smearing the lines he tried to create so smoothly. However, once the strands were brushed aside, the dirt made from the decayed land that always surrounded him actually proved to be quite soft. So, he continued drawing, sketching out the magic circle Irene had once shown him.

"What is wrong with you? Just sitting there is wasting our time. Tell me what is going on!"

Irene's shouts were getting louder, as they often did when she grew frustrated with him. "You are welcome to leave, if that is your desire." Zeref spoke quietly, furrowing his brow with focus. "I simply do not know what I wish to do…my path is no longer clear. To put things simply…I am waiting. Waiting for the gate to open again, though I know it will not occur for years to come. Waiting to see Natsu…to finally meet him when he is capable of destroying me."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Irene glared down at him. "There is more to living than that silly dragon slayer of yours. I could accomplish your goals as well."

Tilting his head, Zeref paused. Then, he slowly began to shake it instead. "Not with my curse. No mortal power can kill me…this is why I require demons. Natsu is a demon…his natural magic is amplified by the power I've granted him even in his dormant state. Even should his dragon slaying magic prove to be ineffective, his demonic awakening would be unlike anything we've witnessed from my demons thus far."

"So, you are basically telling me you are waiting to die." Shaking her head, Irene crouched down and observed as Zeref began drawing a second circle, altered to try and solve the dilemma of transferring magic in the original spell. "Don't you think that might affect you more than acting? Sitting and waiting lets you focus far too much on memories. For someone with memories as dark as yours…well, I imagine you'd become the man you were when facing down Rote Fliegen."

While Zeref didn't necessarily agree, he could see her point. How long would it take him to forget again? Would he be able to hold himself back? "When I act…the world perishes. When I do not, it rejects my very presence, signaling that I am not meant to be a part of the living land around me." Gazing around himself, Zeref could see the effects of remaining here as long as he had. It was as if a circle of death had been carved into the forest, allowing no living thing to breach its walls. Only Irene and Zeref were alive within, and when Zeref's curse grew more active, Zeref was alone.

"You are telling me that the world will die either way. Are you still upset about the idea of reshaping it to one that will accept you?"

Hanging his head, Zeref closed his eyes. How did it come to this? Irene wasn't truly his friend. She was just someone who he had needed for a brief moment. However, she was all he had left. Dimaria had left, clearly upset with his reaction to finishing Eclipse. She had attempted speaking to him, demanding to know more about what had happened to Elaine, but Zeref hadn't been able to do so. He didn't want to remember her, to remember the faces of the people he had killed. There were too many for him to even picture them all, but the ones he had gotten to know lingered better than any of the rest.

When she left, Zeref had wondered where she would go. However, it wasn't truly his concern either. Right now, he had other issues to deal with, mainly his curse. Irene was suggesting that it could be eliminated. However, it surpassed his own knowledge to reverse what had been done. "Ankhseram…according to the guild leader of that dark guild, the god is dead. There is no eliminating this curse, no appeasing the god enough to allow this suffering to end. My only path left…is to try and avoid killing as much as possible. By staying away from society, perhaps I can minimize what I kill to simple plants and animals. The guilt will remain…but their lives are easier to carry than the lives of my friends and family."

"Don't come whining to me about your family." Irene shook her head, sitting down next to him and grabbing a stick of her own. She added a rune to his new design, raising an eyebrow at him to question if he agreed with her decision or not. Nodding, Zeref continued on, debating what else to change as they worked together on her spell. "You were the one that made a plan revolving on Igneel's death. You were the one that chose to send Natsu away. You chose to make him forget your very existence. None of these were actions I caused, Zeref Dragneel. None of them are burdens to rest on my shoulders."

"I am well aware." He frowned at the circle they were making, stopping his drawing for a moment. "Do as you wish, Irene. My burdens…I do not think I will ever escape them, even should this curse vanish. I can still feel that anger lingering…the anger that makes me want to lash out against this world. What caused it to begin? Perhaps it was the dark wizards. Perhaps it was the war. I cannot say what it was…but I know I cannot allow it to consume me again."

That anger made him afraid. He remembered coming out of it after the attack, like waking up from a nightmare. Anger drove him to kill, despite the control it gave him. It drove him to become someone he never wished to be, a monster like he made the world see. "I wish to gain a human body. After that…I want to gain my life back. I do not think I want a life here, however. This was the place that destroyed me as well. I feel as if it would benefit you to do the same…to leave and find a place you can be accepted, at the very least, even if your curse remains."

Such a thing did not exist. Zeref knew it was pointless to hope for someone who would embrace a man who killed, no matter what he wished to do. Even if those people asked for his death, Zeref could not grant it to any of them. "Leave…I suppose it would be necessary. The Heartfilias now possess the one place I considered a home for myself. I need to search for something else…but oddly, I can find no motivation to do so. Homes and buildings are near civilizations. It would bring me to places where more would have to suffer for my own desires. No…it is better for me to exist out here, where none will approach."

Irene added one more rune to the circle, frowning slightly. "What about your status? Are you not concerned about being found and captured by the rune knights?"

Tilting his head, Zeref debated it for a moment. Likely, other dark guilds would come as well after hearing what happened to Rote Fliegen. Everyone wished for more power, not realizing what a curse simply having it could be. "Even should they find me, it isn't as if they could manage anything."

"Rote Fliegen managed to capture you. Why not them?"

That was an interesting thought, one which Zeref had been considering for some time. "Rote Fliegen succeeded because they managed to keep me unconscious. The mind is less active in sleep, less able to act…in turn, magic is the same. When asleep, the curse is dormant…at least, that is my current theory as to their success."

Without the academy, he didn't have books to research if such a fact was true of curses. Uncontrollable magic still should have some form of rules to follow. While it appeared to be whimsical and free of restraints, there were plenty of rules and regulations for every spell, even dark magic of this nature. Limits were posed to everything, and for wizards, it was often energy. With the body restoring energy in sleep by nearly shutting down as many systems as possible, it only made sense for the flow of ethernano in the body to be slowed, if not blocked, as well. Without ethernano, even curses would prove incapable of acting out. Perhaps Ankhseram's curse had the ability to increase the body's absorption rate of ethernano according the the texts he had studied, but it could not utilize the energy unless the mind was active.

"And if there is a wizard that practices such magic among the rune knights?"

Shrugging, Zeref glanced over and met her gaze. "Then I suppose I will manage as their prisoner. Waiting with them is no different than waiting here…" He frowned, biting his lower lip. "Though…perhaps it would be unwise. Should I awaken, more death would follow."

Smiling, Irene sighed and stood up. Their newly drafted circle was complete, and Zeref was studying it for flaws. After the research he had done on magic and its actual physical components in the body, he had a better grasp on what runes might be sufficient for her needs. "You know, I never took you for an impulsive person, Zeref. However…it seems almost like that's what you are. Sitting here and waiting because you have nothing better to do is just an excuse to wallow in your own guilt. At the very least, stand up and keep walking, because otherwise, you'll never move forward."

It was an odd logic, but Zeref couldn't find it in himself to act upon it. "You sound like Igneel." He spoke quietly, closing his eyes. He could hear the rumbling voice of the dragon, speaking to him about how Zeref was his family for the first time. This entire time, he had been just like Natsu, being raised by Igneel despite already being grown. Now, he was on his own. On his own, he didn't know what to do, and oddly, he felt a pang of longing to just have someone else near. Irene was not the same as Igneel, no matter how much her advice reminded him of the dragon. She was not the one able to fulfill the longing in his heart, the longing for a friend that he would not have to lose. In fact, he was fairly certain that no one would ever fill that role. He would be alone for all of eternity, never being able to speak to anyone like a true friend. As a result, he remained where he was, even as Irene began walking off, sketching the circle on paper. It would work, he was certain, but Zeref wasn't able to move. What purpose was there in moving forward if nothing was going to change? Right now, Zeref couldn't think of one, so he remained where he was, lost in thought about how isolated his existence truly was going to become without Natsu and Igneel in his life.

 **So, Zeref's getting rather depressed now, and isn't really doing much. Which means that I'll likely be putting a slight focus on Dimaria for a little bit, as that should be more interesting to both read and write. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Working with Greg and Drake wasn't that bad, Dimaria had decided. They were straightforward, moving to the place where the demon was last seen. "Reports are saying the demon is one of Zeref's, a demon by the name of Deliora." Drake was explaining things as they went, reading through the notes passed to them from the rune knight that had announced the issue. Right now, they were nearing the town under Deliora had last been seen at too.

That name, however, made Dimaria scowl. It was the book Elaine had been trying to play with, back in Zeref's room at the academy. Dimaria had tried to say something then, too. "Wow, Zeref really does love reading!" She could remember how bright Elaine's voice was when she scanned the books on the shelves. "These books look rather weird, though. What are they anyway?"

Dimaria hadn't known a whole lot about them, despite her time working with Zeref. "Books about those creepy demons Zeref enjoys working with. No clue how they work, but he wouldn't like to see you messing with them, Elly."

The girl had glanced at her, her eyes widening. "Elly?"

Smirking, Dimaria had lazily leaned against the wall. "Don't like it? Well, too bad. I think cute girls need cute names, and Elaine is just boring to say."

It only took her a moment to smile brightly towards her. "It's not that. It's just…I don't think anyone's given me a nickname before. Elaine isn't exactly the kind of name that allows for many…" Rubbing her arm, Elaine had shrugged. "Yours is kinda like it that way too. But I promise, I'll come up with something for you in return! After all, a common name isn't exactly personal for anyone other than the person who gave it to you."

Dimaria hadn't expected her to. However, it had touched her to hear that the girl cared enough to try. Few people ever showed her respect like that. Elaine treated her like everyone else. In fact, she almost seemed to favor working with her over Irene and Zeref. "Whatever, it's not like I asked for one."

Elaine had smiled, pulling out one of the books and nodding. "I know, but if you asked me for one, it wouldn't be as special." Flipping open the pages, her eyes had widened. "I've never seen this language before! Come over here, take a look at this." Dimaria had come closer, watching as Elaine leaned over the pages. "It…it looks like magic runes, Dim." She paused, shaking her head. "Nope, that doesn't quite work."

Dimaria watched as Elaine traced a few of the notes. "Like I said, call me whatever you want. Most people just stick with witch and then scram." However, she had been interested in the writing as well. "What do you know? It looks like Zeref actually made something interesting for a change. I wonder how he wrote it…this doesn't look like normal ink."

"Who knows, Mari?" Elaine paused for a moment, nodding slowly. "That sounds better. So, Mari, you wanna give it a try? It feels like magic…like magic writing covering the book. Maybe I can just—" Her words had cut off. That was when everything went wrong.

Walking with her former friends, Dimaria tried to shake off the memory. She was here to finish a task, not reminisce about lost friends. "Deliora…not one of the better known demons, I'm afraid. Part of me almost hoped it was one like Jackal. At least then we'd know what we were up against." Gregory frowned, glancing at the path before them.

"Deliora is a demon with a curse power over solar energy." Dimaria spoke, glancing at the town. "While I've never met the monster, I do know his creator rather well. From what little I heard, Deliora was always viewed as one of the lesser demons because he never did much to tame and control his power. While Deliora could store and harness his energy at will, he almost always destroyed far more of his surroundings than needed."

"He told you about his demons?" Gregory raised an eyebrow at her, while Dimaria frowned.

Shaking her head, she sighed and stopped walking. In front of them, she could already see signs of the demon passing through. The path itself seemed to be in decent enough shape, just worn down from use, but she could see an odd light flickering in the distance. It gave off an orange glow, making her wary. It looked like the tell-tale signs of flames, which meant there was no helping this town. "Not a lot. The guy tried his best to not say anything around any of us. The idiot…he couldn't trust anyone."

The rune knights stared at her, clearly waiting for more of an answer. Sighing, Dimaria shook her head and ran a hand through her short, messy hair. "I asked him about it, alright? We were planning a bunch of crap for his Eclipse spell, and he just went to finish the rest of it with that blond chick…not even warning us about what we were looking at…" She clenched her hands together, cutting off her words with a slight snapping of her teeth as he jaw clenched. "Long story short, I was looking at crap that should have been left alone. After things went wrong, I asked Zeref what the hell those books were about."

"Books?"

Nodding, Dimaria glanced towards Drake, who was frowning at her comment. "That's what they look like, at least. They're somehow connected to his demons…each demon has a book, and each book has all the details about the demon. Zeref keeps them all…though I guess now he doesn't care what happens to them." Really, she hadn't thought that much about it. He had given up the school that held those books, so did that mean that celestial wizard's family now had them? Whoever had them, it wasn't her problem anymore.

Drake frowned at that, gazing into the distance. "It appears as if there is fire in the town. Perhaps we are too late." His eyes flickered back to Dimaria after his off-topic comment. "As for the books…with so many demons, would he not have an entire library full of tomes on his creations?"

Snorting, Dimaria placed a hand on her hip. "Nah, he doesn't have that many of them. He kept 'em all on a bookshelf in his room."

"Then perhaps that is how we can eliminate them." Gregory glanced towards her. "If these books are so closely related to the demons, then they must be a part of the spell that gives them life. Destroying any aspect of the spell…at the very least, it should weaken our targets." He glanced towards the town, sighing. "With power to destroy an entire town like this…we just might need to exploit a weakness of that nature to stop them."

Shrugging, Dimara frowned and stared at the city by his side. "I have a feeling he isn't ready to stop, either." The flames had yet to expand, but Dimaria could see that nearby paths had fallen trees that almost looked crushed on the ground. Deliora had just walked over them completely, destroying whatever was in his way. "You guys up for tracking down this demon? I'd say he left us a pretty nice path to follow."

"Perhaps we should stand back and strategize first. We still have yet to determine how we will be stopping him." Drake glanced over at her, while Dimaria shrugged. Gregory nodded, patting the rune knight's shoulder before walking towards the fiery town.

"Agreed. But first, we must see if we can salvage anything from this situation." Moving to follow him, Dimara nodded. "People might still be alive down there. They'll know what Deliora's power looks like firsthand…and maybe with that, we might find the key that Zeref's books would provide for us."

No one argued with that comment. Approaching the town, Dimaria began to feel the heat of the flames. Some had actually died down, in comparison to what it must have looked like when the blazing began. Houses remained ablaze, smoke filling the sky and her lungs as she began walking down the first street. She could see that yards had already been decimated, with little to nothing left beyond blackened dirt. In a weird way, the sight reminded her of the academy. It may have been caused by fire, but it was just as dead as anything Zeref touched.

Coughing made her turn her head, seeing Gregory trying to shield his mouth with his arm. True, the smoke did burn her throat, but Dimaria had not really been extremely worried. She wasn't inside a building, trapping it near her, so it shouldn't really have long-term affects. Nonetheless, she preferred to be careful in this case. Clicking her teeth together for a moment, she drew on her power and waited. Magic surged within her, bright and warm as she smirked at the landscape around them. A burst of light came from her, and with it, the world where she stood became hers.

At first, not even Greg or Drake moved. Dimaria scanned the town, seeing flames frozen in a single position, as if ice had taken over their wild forms. Tracing an actual pattern of them would have been difficult, but at least they weren't spreading further. The scent of smoke was still present, but it wasn't strengthening or weakening now that time had stopped. So, she walked over to Gregory and grabbed his shoulder, freeing him from the enchantment first. He coughed again at first, before opening his eyes and glancing around. Then, he froze for a brief moment. Most people would be shocked by the sight of an entire town frozen in time. His reaction was actually what Dimaria suspected most people would have when witnessing her power for the first time.

While he recovered from his shock, Dimaria moved on to Drake, freeing him as well. Surprisingly, the lower ranked rune knight seemed to handle the shock better. He gazed around with a slight frown, not letting his surprise show. "Interesting…I did not realize you could stop time entirely. How have you not become one of the famed wizards we all know of? With strength like this…you could potentially surpass any other wizard we've come to know."

It wasn't what she wanted, though. Being famous was a dream normal people had, normal people who were boring and wanted attention. Dimaria didn't want people always breathing down her neck, asking her what she ate for breakfast because someone wanted to make an article about her life story. It just didn't seem like the life for her. So, she'd settle with keeping her power quiet and hidden. It wasn't all that hard, considering she controlled who and what moved in her frozen world here. Right now, she was letting the smoke move but not the flames, so the air would be a bit more breathable.

Glancing towards Drake, she sighed. "Yeah, but can you imagine what that would do for me? People always hated me. I'm not exactly a kind person, you know. Broadcasting my words…what difference would it make? Sure, they'd love my power…but that isn't the kind of liking I'd want. No one would know me, and if they did, the'd hate me and be too afraid to say it to my face." She tilted her head, frowning towards him. "Wouldn't you prefer to at least know the truth? I mean, I'd take blunt honesty over that kind of a reaction any day."

"And yet you wish for your own country." Drake glanced towards her out of the side of his eyes, as if waiting for an explanation.

Looking up towards the sky, Dimaria smiled faintly. "I know, right? Hypocrisy at its finest…I'm not foolish enough to think that a country would like me for me. However…at least there, I'll be able to make my own place in this world. I'll be able to cut off whoever I want, do whatever I want…and no one would stand in my way." The freedom it came with was worth the cost. This magic gave her a small piece of what freedom like that could mean. Controlling this small space of time made her feel alive, like she could actually escape her past in Drak Pevnost for the first time.

She shuddered at the thought, letting her gaze fall back down. Those people had done everything in their power to kill her, short of actually bringing weapons to finish the task off by hand. They had tried burning the church, while others had attacked the building itself, trying to make it collapse. She heard them claiming it was because of the darkness contained within, never once thinking about the fact that it was a life being stolen away. When someone had spoken about the death that it might cause, it was always without regret. The church witch could die and the world would be better for it, they had said. Dimaria had almost believed them, crying herself to sleep nearly every night.

Perhaps Zeref had gotten her away and given her the first home she had outside of that church, but it was not an open place nor was it warm like the home she imagined. "There are certain limitations to any form of leader in government. You are aware of that, right?"

Dimaria had nodded, glancing over to see that Gregory was slowly seeming to adjust to the spell around him as she spoke with Drake. "I know. I just have to get those other idiots in power to admit I'm always right. Sounds pretty easy, right?" She placed a hand on her hip, smirking slightly. Drake just blinked at her, making her laugh at how blank his expression was. He just didn't know how to take sarcasm, did he? Some people never would, she supposed.

"She knows, Drake. A girl that can create something like this is a girl that will work for the power she needs." Gregory nodded towards her, taking a step forward. "I say we begin searching for survivors while we have the chance. Can you maintain this spell while looking, Dimaria?"

Nodding, the time mage began making her way deeper into town. "Hell yeah, I can. This town is mine right now, and it'll take more than inspecting a few bodies to give it up, Captain."

"Then let's split up. We'll cover more ground quickly that way."

With Greg's order, Drake nodded and began walking. "I will search the northern part of town. From what I can see, that is where the majority of the destruction is located."

Shrugging, Dimaria turned down a different street with a wave. "Whatever. I'm taking the section over here." Behind her, Greg began moving towards his own section of town. Without them with her, things seemed oddly quiet in this place of frozen time. Nothing moved other than the wind and the smoke, just as she had directed. The more she walked, the easier it was to breath. The air was no longer burning her throat with each inhalation, and she smiled at the sensation. She really could control whatever part of the world she wanted to. Maybe she didn't need the gods in this world after all. Right now, she was the god. She was the one with Chronos' power, and now, she was going to make this her world.

Dimaria wandered through a few houses at random. Inside, she could see people collapsed, their skin coated in burns and occasional scrapes from those that had fallen onto objects in their homes. Some were clearly long gone, with their homes completely collapsed over them and the rubble still burning. Others looked like there might be hope yet. For them, Dimaria began pulling them away from the wreckage, finding an area of the street that looked untouched by the flames. Hopefully, one of them actually knew what direction this demon had gone in. Then again, Dimaria wasn't certain if her reaction time would be quick enough to stop this against that demon either.

As she found more and more collapsed buildings in the streets, Dimaria's anger began to grow. Zeref had done this. Some homes were only half-collapsed, but as she began digging through the debris of one of them, she found yet another body. This one was that of a child, one who had not even managed to live ten years. She clenched her teeth together, glaring at his body. There was no reason for this kind of destruction and madness. There was no reason anyone here had to die. Still, Zeref had not cared when he created those monsters. He didn't even seem to care about them when he brought them to his home, treating them like little more than puppets. What was the purpose in giving them free thought, if he treated them like that? If he just wanted them to kill? Dimaria still didn't know his reasons for making them, but it made her sick just to think about how twisted he had to be to want this.

She lost track of time, rather ironic all things considered. Time wasn't even moving, yet it felt like it was taking forever to finish her search. The odd sight of stilled flames never changed as she gathered more unconscious individuals, hoping there was still some form of life left in them. Once she was fairly certain she had dragged them all to one place, she released the ones she hoped were alive from her spell.

Amongst them, she saw a few begin to slowly move. Their breaths were shallow, likely from the smoke that Dimaria had worked to clear away. There were still quite a few just barely breathing among them, lacking the energy to even attempt stirring. However, Dimaria smiled as a few disoriented gazes were sent her way. "Welcome back from the land of the dead. The name's Dimaria, and I'm the only reason any of you are alive. Want to pay me back? Well, you just have to tell me a little story about a monster."

Crouching down, she tilted her head and studied them. One woman flinched at her words, a middle aged girl with a bit more weight to her than most people these days. Her cheeks were plump, yet somehow, it almost made her look warm and inviting. Brown hair was pulled into a now messy bun behind her head as she nervously glanced around at the others. "But…what about…have you seen my son? My husband?"

Did she remember where this chick came from? Really, Dimaria had been too focused on just finding these people to pay attention. Shrugging, she let her legs rest and simply sat on the ground, leaning forward with her arms resting on her knees. She kept her legs bent, with her knees almost pressed into her chest. "Can't say either way. To put it simply, if they're not here, I saw them and thought they were dead."

She was never one for being gentle. Growing up in a harsh world had taken away any sensitivity she may have had. So, she wasn't all that pleased when some of them began to respond with sobs of anguish. "No…that can't be."

More voices joined her. "My brother isn't here…"

"Your brother? I can't even see a single person I know…everyone in my life…"

A child was wiping away at his eyes. "Mommy! Where's Mommy? Bring her back!"

"She has to be lying. No girl her age could know what death looks like."

"Yeah! She's not in the army…she bears no sigil of war. She doesn't know what death looks like!"

"Liar!"

"Look at her magic. Monster is more like it."

Dimaria was listening to the change in tone, quickly altering the mindset of the town already. Her eyes narrowed, her smirk fading at their words. "What was that? Are you seriously blaming me for this?"

"Well, demons never bothered our town before." The woman who first spoke narrowed her eyes at Dimaria. "Maybe the beast was following you. Can't say I've seen your face before…but we've all been peaceful folk, working hard to stay neutral in this conflict. The war has hardly touched our lands, and while we may not be the wealthiest or healthiest place in Fiore, we certainly aren't the worst. That's now changed…because you had to drag that monster here, likely along with the power of the Black Wizard!"

"Well, you also gotta remember that White Rose is in town." The name was unfamiliar to Dimaria, but she listened as one of the seated men began to speak. He was holding one of his arms to his chest, and from what she could see, it looked like he might have broken it somehow. "If anything, I'd say those wizards brought him here. They're the ones saying he'd be our savior. They're the ones who said we had to bow down before his might or face death. Perhaps we should have listened."

"Zeref? Your savior?" Dimaria snorted, shaking her head and clenching her hands into fists. "The only thing Zeref has to offer is death. You want to call him a hero for that?"

"Then you will suffer as well." This time, Dimaria was surprised to see a boy, probably about twelve years of age, speaking to her. His white hair was speckled with dirt and ash, and his cheeks seemed to be smeared with the same. With skin almost as pale as his hair, and icy blue eyes, Dimaria wondered just where he came from. Clearly, he wasn't the normal type for this region, based on the coloring she saw on the others. "Lord Zeref is the most powerful of all. Tread carefully over his name, or else he will bring suffering upon you."

Raising an eyebrow, Dimaria let one of her legs stretch out across the ground. "Yeah? And what would you know about it, kid?"

"He has spared me, for I am one of the chosen." The child rose to his feet, pushing past the others who were ducking their heads lower, avoiding his gaze. "You see…it happened when I was merely four years old, hardly old enough to do much at all. Dragons attacked my home, but I suppose they do that with all homes in a war such as ours. Yet…while my parents died, I did not. Before me, massive explosions began to fill my home. More buildings were destroyed, and little remained but rubble…however, the explosions forced the dragons to retreat. Standing in the chaos after they flew away…was a demon, just like the one we saw today. Zeref's demons are the reason I am alive…and for that, I've devoted my very existence to his cause."

Behind him, a few others were rising to their feet, older adults standing by his side. "Our master knows the true goals of Zeref, for he has spoken to the creations closest to the man that is destined to be a god."

The woman who spoke was bowing her head almost reverently, as if in prayer. Dimaria was slowly getting a sinking feeling the longer this went on. Another rose to stand by his side, this one with dark blue hair and a tall, slender figure. His dark brown eyes glowered into her own, while the child held his hand out in front of the man, shaking his head. "Worry not, Zachariah. She is merely a bystander, unaware of the true potential in our savior. Demons will rule this world, one day. Only us, the willing servants to the most powerful beings in existence, will survive to see it. Zeref will be grateful to see us aiding in his cause…and that is why this town must perish. Deliora was of his creations, and therefore, he listens to the great wizard's commands. It is his desire to destroy Corson City…and we will abide by his wishes."

"If you think you can just go around destroying towns, you've got another thing coming." Dimaria had seen enough death already. This kid wasn't going to further that. However, before she could even move, Zachariah slammed a fist down onto the ground. With her eyes widening, Dimaria jumped away. The ground began to rumble, shaking violently as tremors began to grow from his palm. They grew stronger, rocking her balance as she crouched low to the ground, ready for the fight to begin. This kid was messing with the frozen world she had created. She was going to make them pay for that. In fact, why didn't she just freeze them as well? Smirking, she began to do just that.

A moment passed. The rumbling continued on. A crash echoed in the distance and Dimaria's eyes widened in shock. One of the few buildings still standing was collapsing, and others were slowly following suit. Cracks were forming in walls, their wooden forms no longer able to sustain the constant vibrations being forced into them from one wizard's attacks. The child smiled at her, folding his arms over his chest. "Your magic is powerful…but there is one thing that it cannot overcome. You see, I am Soran Largo, Master of White Rose. Whether you like it or not, I understand more about time magic than you might think. See, we had an issue with an arc of time user a while back…so I went and did my research." Holding out his hand, the child chuckled and shook his head. "Admittedly, this power is no good for offense. I cannot attack with it, nor can I actually use any of the magics I learn. Still, my nullifying magic can cancel any spell, so long as I can imagine what it takes to create it. And for your spells…well, can you really say they're all that different from arc of time?"

Dimaria was feeling cold, gazing into his icy blue eyes. With his hand stretched out, she could catch the slight hint of black on the back side of it, tracing the outline of a rose onto his skin. A child guild master with such powerful magic was facing her down. Somehow, she couldn't help but feel as if she had failed Chronos yet again. She couldn't protect anyone. She was too weak to even control the world he let her create, too weak to stop Zeref from destroying everything she wanted to protect. Falling to her knees, she hung her head low, closing her eyes to fight back tears. She was weak, and despite all of her attempts to resist the turmoil growing within her, she couldn't deny the dark desire within her. Right now, she wished Zeref was here, to show this kid exactly what it was like to cause so much pain and suffering to the people around him. She wanted Zeref to be here, because if he was, not a single member of this twisted dark cult he was growing would survive.

 **And now we have our first Zeref-worshipping cult! Soran's magic is somewhat meant to be a weaker/earlier form of what August uses in canon, since I wanted someone to actually stand a chance against Dimaria in a fight here. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

The rumbling continued to rage on in Corson City. Dimaria kept her head hung low, hearing the girl with dark black hair began to laugh by Soran's side. "Looks like you've gotten her, Master. She's already broken…poor wizard, not even willing to try fighting without magic. That's the issue with them these days, the reason why humans will always be the weakest of all species. Dragons can fight with their strength, as can demons. But us? Well, we rely too much on tools and magic to do the work for us."

Behind them, none of the citizens seemed willing to speak. The girl who had first asked about her family was staring at her lap, fixedly ignoring the situation. Others were almost bowing before the guild, reverently letting them pass through. However, Dimaria could care less about them. It wasn't like they were friends or anything. She didn't expect their help, just like she had never expected any back in Drak. This was her problem, but it wasn't one she was going to fix easily.

Another tremor shook the ground as more of the town fell apart. What wasn't destroyed by the flames was going to be destroyed by this guy's earthquakes. She didn't know if he actually had earth magic or something else, but whatever it was, it was dangerous. "She came asking for a story about a demon. Did I not provide one to you? I do believe I fulfilled the debt you described, Miss. Now…I ask that you leave and let us take care of our own town."

Soran's comment made her clench her teeth together. Behind him, another building began to fall. Dimaria gasped, seeing part of the roof break apart, beginning to fall towards the crowd of individuals still recovering from Deliora's attack. "No…stop it! Let me stop—" She broke off, flinching when the roof landed. As hard as she drew on her magic, nothing seemed to change. People screamed, trying to rush away, but there were those that still couldn't move from their injuries. They didn't even have a chance, yet this boy did nothing to stop it.

Glancing towards him, Dimaria could do little other than glare. What was wrong with people? She had just saved his life! She saved all of them, damn it! Now, she was just going to watch them die. "They are not fit to live in Zeref's world." Soran glanced towards Zachariah, nodding. The wizard lifted his hands, and with that, the tremors began to stop. However, the damage was already done. Nothing but rubble remained in the town, rubble and the corpses of those who were unable to run away because of her own magic keeping them frozen in time. "Thank you, by the way. Your magic made it incredibly simple to finish Deliora's work. I was afraid that the flames would force us to evacuate before we could demolish the remaining homes."

"I'm not the one who caused this, you goddam freak!"

Shrugging, Soran began walking forward, tugging down on the black sleeves of his jacket. The open front hung loosely over his shoulders, contrasting with his dark blue shirt and white pants. "One day, you'll see the truth. You too will follow Zeref, for his path is the only path."

She wanted to deny it. She wanted to tell Soran what a monster Zeref was. That bastard couldn't even see what was wrong with killing Elaine. He wasn't even willing to try and stop it. However, facing this kid down, she was beginning to see what may have pushed him to that point. Humanity was selfish, and filled with idiots. Sure, plenty of them had pretty faces, but those pretty faces disguised the ugliness inside of everyone. They deserved to face Zeref's curse. They deserved the death he brought upon the universe.

Behind her, Dimaria heard footsteps approaching. "Dimaria! Where are you?" The shout made her head turn, lifting slightly to see Gregory approaching. "Damn that earthquake. Can't find any survivors after a mess like that…this town is done for." His gaze settled on the people staring her down, blinking at the survivors near her. "Well, at least you found a few. You got any news on Deliora and where he's headed?"

Glancing towards Soran, she watched the boy frown. "Ah, so that is what you really want." He narrowed his gaze at Gregory's white robes. "Rune knights. You wish to kill Zeref."

Rune knights? Dimaria frowned, before she spotted Drake approaching as well. His gaze was withdrawn, his eyes distant as he nodded towards Gregory in greeting. "Looks like we are not yet done with our work, Master. These will be two less for Lord Zeref to worry about." Zachariah smiled, lifting his hand again. However, Dimaria rose, moving to stand between him and the rune knights. "Make that three. This little girl is about as bad as them."

Smiling, Dimaria shook her head, See, there were a few things she never mentioned to her companions, and right now, she had a use for her secrets. From the moment she left that stupid school, she had brought along a bag packed with what few belongings she had. A few changes of clothes were inside, some food…and the one thing she saw as too dangerous to let anyone, even Zeref, hold onto. "Oh yeah? Well, you attack them and I'll make sure there's one less demon for us to worry about."

"Impossible. You can't kill a demon." Soran spoke swiftly, disregarding her comment with ease.

Tilting her head, Dimaria reached into her bag, pulling out the book of Deliora. "Well, I've got such a nice little gift here from Zer. Too bad you weren't a good boy, Soran, or I might've considered lending it to you for a change." She waved it around in the air, spinning it so the title was facing the dark wizards they were up against.

"A book?" He frowned, before laughing. "My, someone seems to be thinking highly of themselves. Books are not weapons. You are even more childish than I am, and I actually am a child. Though, I suppose I did grow up rather quickly, given my upbringing. Tell me, were you ever raised by someone who wanted to use you as a weapon? By someone who thought they could tell you your very purpose in life? I was…and I despised them for it. I killed them, because I did not wish for the life they set before me. Now, I make my own future…choose my own destiny. Right now, I choose to kill you, because you are annoying and standing in the way of Zeref's world."

His words made her narrow her eyes. She knew that exact feeling. In fact, it was how she had always felt growing up. As one of the few surviving Mildians, it was her duty to inherit their beliefs. She was told about the gods, told to protect and worship everything they stood for. Time needed to be protected. Balance was key to everything. Above all else, it was imperative not to intervene with the will of the gods. In fact, she was meant to serve them with all her might, stopping anyone who might wish to interfere with their domains. Now, she couldn't help but feel an odd longing. She wanted to get away from that. Yet, was that even possible? The power of a god flowed through her veins, and that alone tied her to their existence, and likely would for the rest of eternity.

Staring at her arms, Dimaria frowned. She had the power of a god. Was there a spell that this child couldn't negate in her arsenal? Right now, she hadn't played around with her magic much. Really, just stopping time alone had been her ace in the hole. "I was not a weapon. I was a guardian…and then I was a monster." She met his gaze, a dark smile on her face. "I was told I'd forever be a servant to time…forever standing in the way of interference in the natural flow of such things, forever serving gods that I would never meet…I suppose we are alike. How revolting."

She spat at his feet, and the child actually jumped away as if her saliva would taint his skin. "How dare you—" Once again, Soran stopped Zachariah from approaching her with the threat of attack.

"She is mine. This one…I want to play with her." From any other child, it would have sounded cute and innocent. However, she knew what he truly meant, and it made her smile.

"You like painting kid? Because I think I know where to find the loveliest shade of red for us to use." Right now, she hated him. She hated the fact that she was like him in any way. Every word he spoke, every time he spoke of a past like her own, she wanted to erase his very existence.

Her blood tingled with the thought, making her want to attack. However, there was a far better way to end his life. She laughed, her shoulders shaking. Next to her, Gregory stepped away, looking almost frightened by the change in her demeanor. "Dimaria…what is wrong with you? This isn't like you. You said you realized that—"

"As she just said, we are alike." Soran glanced at the man, smiling almost innocently. "She's realizing that I can offer her what you cannot. Is that right? Do you wish for the clarity of mind only we can provide? Zeref will bring you towards the freedom you desire…he will allow you to break free from the path you've been forced upon. I can show you other magics, Time Wizard. I can teach you how to move away from the path you've been forced upon…after all, would it not be a shame to waste such a beautiful color on a game?"

He spoke like an adult who had seen far more than he should have. Dimaria knew what that was like. When she was his age, she had done the same. She scared the people in her town, able to talk about the gods and magic like an expert by the time she was eight. She had been forced to be that skilled, with the forced profession of her people. This child had been chosen, however, because no one could stand against him. The more he knew, the stronger he was. "You really don't believe me about this book, do ya?" Shaking her head, Dimaria put it back in her bag, trying to take deep breaths to calm herself. "Then, what about a different arrangement? Delay your battle…and in return, I'll bring all of you to Zeref himself. Then, you guys can fight over him with the very black wizard you worship deciding on the victor."

"Dimaria, we can handle—"

"His magic negates magic. My power has no effect on him. Do you really think yours will be any different?" She watched Gregory blink at him, before he closed his eyes. The rune knight captain seemed lost in thought for a moment, before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"Damn. Why now? Why…every time we get close to finishing something, it all goes to hell."

Behind him, Drake reached out and squeezed his captain's shoulder. "We will endure, and we will survive, Captain. That is what we stand for, and what we will always do in our line of work."

Meanwhile, Soran seemed to be gazing solely at Dimaria. "You know of Zeref's very location?"

"Maybe. That guy's so obsessed with his stupid plan, I highly doubt he's even moved since I last saw him. He's too busy waiting…waiting for something that isn't going to happen for a long time." She wondered if Irene was waiting with him, or if she had moved on. She did have that spell of hers to work on. Hopefully, Irene at least had enough sense of mind to wait until the war was completely done with to have that child, though.

Studying her, Soran seemed to debate for a moment. Then, he began to nod, and with that nod, his followers relaxed ever so slightly. "Considering your situation, I don't see why not. I can just as easily kill you elsewhere, and then, there will be fewer witnesses to report me back to your foolish Council." He said that with a glance towards Gregory, who was frowning at the boy.

"Who are you even? Dimaria, what kind of person are we even working with?"

Smiling, Dimaria placed a hand on her hip, forcing her lips to remind stretched across her face. Maybe it was time she abandoned her foolish beliefs, but right now, she wasn't going to let this kid get away with what he had done. "He's Soran, the master of some stupid dark guild that this town worships."

"White Rose is our name." The girl spoke up again, her voice soft as she studied Dimaria. "And if you are lying to me, I'll know. After all, I once attended school with Zeref when he was merely a child. I know of his strength…and this time, I will have the strength to apologize for what I attempted to do to him so long ago."

"Huh? Who the hell are you anyway?" The girl looked like she might have been old enough, but Dimaria had not been expecting it. Really, she had spoken so little that Dimaria hadn't even taken the time to look at her closely. What the time mage had originally assumed were burns from Deliora's attack now became more apparent. Her face was covered in wrinkled and warped scar tissue, as if she had been set ablaze to the point of near death, yet miraculously survived.

Metting Dimaria's gaze, the girl smiled, but there was no light in her eyes with the motion. "I am Yaria…former general in Fiore's national army."

That made Drake frown at her. "General? What forced you to become like this?" He bit his lip, wincing as if he realized how that sounded. However, Yaria made no motion that indicated she heard the error in his comment.

"I never wished to fight. None of us did…but the draft was inescapable. One of the dragons nearly took my life in battle…but Soran was there. He negated the fire magic of the dragon…but not before the attack managed to hit me." Her hand touched her cheek, her eyes haunted. "When he told me of Zeref, of what he could offer…I knew it was the truth. Zeref avoided the war, yet he became the most well-known figure within this bloody massacre we live in. Only Acnologia rivals his renown…and if that were not so, I know of who he is. He…is like me. Quiet, wishing to help…and always labeled into some category. I was raised for the army, and battling was an honor…but if it were not for Soran, for his ideals, I would not have been alive. For that, I will do anything to atone for what I tried to do. I will do anything…to atone for attempting to take his brother from him."

Dimaria met her gaze, and as she did so, an odd satisfaction filled her. She shouldn't have wanted this, wanted their deaths, but she couldn't ignore her anger. Was this how Zeref felt, back when Rote Fliegen attacked? Suddenly, she understood him better than ever before. "Well…then I suppose you'll be interested to hear that Natsu's long gone. Zeref's all alone now…and I'm willing to bet he'd be overjoyed to see a familiar face." Maybe it would show Zeref just how cruel he truly was. This was revenge on both of them, in an odd way. She'd lead these dark wizards to Zeref. Then, Zeref would see his former friend from school, and that brief connection would bring death upon them all while pushing Zeref deeper into the grief he deserved to suffer through now that Elaine was gone.

 **Surprise! Yaria is back, for now at least. For those of you that don't remember (because I know I'm putting a lot of OCs into this fic), she's pretty much described what her role has been thus far. Also, I feel like I may have made Dimaria just a little bit too cruel in this chapter. Maybe. She also struck me as a rather cruel person when she's angered, so it somewhat seemed to fit her as well. Oh, and I keep forgetting to thank my guest reviewer who has been consistently reviewing each chapter for a little while now. I'm glad you are enjoying the story, and as you can see, Dimaria has plans to get her revenge on them soon enough. Either way, please review and tell me what you think!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Without Irene around, things were a bit too quiet, even for Zeref's liking. He had all the time in the world to simply rest and think, but something was missing. Once again, he tried to find the desire to act, but he still was lost as to where to go. The dragons were gone, and with them, people would soon realize the war was over. Acnologia was frozen in time. Natsu was gone. That, he decided, was likely his main dilemma. Hadn't he spent the majority of his recent years doing everything for his brother? Perhaps Natsu never realized it, but Zeref always kept Natsu in mind within his plans. Natsu had to get stronger, so he had the boy train with Igneel. Natsu viewed Igneel as his father, so Zeref sought to keep them both away from the war. Natsu had the potential to stop Acnologia, so he had to be sent away.

Really, Zeref should have seen this outcome coming long ago. Hadn't he always known he would lose his brother again? Perhaps not to time, not with Natsu's life being tethered to his own magical energy, but to the simple fact that they would never be alike again. Zeref no longer felt like he deserved to be around humanity. He was a monster, more monstrous than any demon he had created. Even if he valued life and chose not to kill, what became of his existence? Death followed him, yet no matter how hard he tried to stay still, it could never claim him like all the rest. Natsu was better off not remembering the brother that caused him nothing but suffering. Perhaps the dragon slayer did not see it, but Zeref did. Natsu worried over what Zeref's actions meant, attempting so hard to keep him from falling into despair. Natsu wanted Zeref to live, yet Zeref did everything in his power to force Natsu to become his murderer, his savior.

Now, he wondered if perhaps there was something he could be doing without his brother. Waiting did not seem to do much to fill his idle mind. There was no new challenge to approach, no questions he wished to answer. All he wished to do was stop the darkness, to find peace like everyone else he had known. Was that so wrong? Was desiring to be mortal a flaw in some form? He had heard others in the past, expressing a desire for longevity. With the war, people were afraid of death. Something in him must have been broken, to desire what everyone else feared. Perhaps that itself was what made him different, what made him the true monster. Regardless, he could not stop it. His curse would not be ended, not by his own power. Had he not tried before?

Sighing, Zeref rose to his feet and glanced around at the forest he had been resting in. It was actually miles away from the academy, just to ensure that his magic would not reach the Heartfilia family. What if he simply followed Irene's advice? Wandering seemed to serve little purpose, but he did not know if it was better than staying still. Maybe he'd find something in his travels, some key he had missed during his initial research. There were other nations, with their own knowledge of magic that Fiore did not possess. Did they know of the curse? Perhaps that was how he could end it. Then again, he couldn't quite find any hope for that thought. Somehow, the rumored death of Ankhseram had taken away what little hope that had lingered over the potential of simply returning to a normal life. The only future left for him was one that brought him death, in one form or another. Whether it was the death of the world around him or himself was all that remained to be seen.

Still lost in silent thought, Zeref began walking. He did not know where he was going, nor what he intended to do. Around him, he saw that even remaining in place, the aura of death around him simply expanded. Rather than claiming only the trees around him, his presence had stolen away the life of an entire section of the forest, carving out a blight in the midst of greenery and life. Some might mistakenly believe some disease was killing the forest, but Zeref knew the exact cause. He knew that his very existence put everything at risk, no matter how hard he tried to make it otherwise.

Staring at his hand, Zeref frowned. He had tried to obtain control, for so long. He tried to control who he cared for, who he chose to befriend. Irene had been the closest thing he managed to a friend that lingered in his life, and that had been the result of him simply deciding she was a piece in his plans. However, that very mindset was also how he committed the greatest atrocity thus far. There was no forgiving his decision to kill an entire guild's worth of wizards. His anger grew out of control when he thought like that, and more perished by his own hand than what would have occurred if he had let himself care for their lives. Guilt still tore through him, and oddly, he couldn't help but imagine what Morow would have to say about it. Had he now crossed a line that even his former friend could not forgive? Zeref was nearly certain of it, and the thought made him close his hand into a fist, dropping it to his side. He bit his lip, feeling his eyes burn at the memory of his childhood friend.

He knew that Morow's body still remained intact. Zeref had ensured it would happen, to pay his respects to the man who had taken him away from his first journey into the darker mindset he was beginning to find lurking within him. Morow was at peace, with his family again. Zeref had told himself not to disturb that, not to bring back his friend to a world filled with so much despair and loss that neither of them could find a way to be truly happy. He would not bring Morow back until the paradise they both imagined at least had the potential to be their reality. However, right now, Zeref couldn't help but feel an odd longing to have his friend back. He was alone, just as he had wished to be. However, with that wish granted, he realized that isolation was not an existence anyone could tolerate. It would drive him mad, being alone with his thoughts and memories while surrounded by so much death. He would no longer be able to stay in a calm mindset, aware that he needed to value life to avoid becoming the monster the world believed him to be.

As he walked, Zeref saw an animal scurrying closer to him. It was small, moving fast and hard to tell exactly what species it was. However, the sight made him still, holding out his hand towards it. "Wait…it is not safe—" He broke off, looking away as the creature stilled and collapsed, just a foot away from him. Now still, Zeref could see that the brown blur had been a wild rabbit, terrified and fleeing through the forest. However, what made it come here? Wildlife had learned to avoid the deadened forest he lived in. At least, he believed that to be the case, based on the lack of noise he heard as he rested. The last time he heard sound had been from Irene, and she was long gone.

He glanced around, standing still in the forest with a frown. Likely, something had startled the creature. Whatever it was, Zeref was not worried. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and bowed his head. "I am sorry. At least…at least you were not human. I still did not wish to take away your life, though." It was odd, how killing so many made him value the lives of mere animals more than ever before. Life was precious, a gift granted to all, and he was the one destined to take it away. Nothing would stop that, no matter how much he despised the reminder of what he was becoming.

He began moving on, doing his best to try and forget the small death that he had just witnessed. Humans killed rabbits all the time for food. Was it all that different if his magic did the deed? He wanted to say it wasn't, but considering the fact that he could not even remember the last time he ate, he realized it was. It was a waste of the life, considering it was not providing anything in its death. The rabbit didn't deserve such a fate, no matter how weak and insignificant it seemed.

Trying to avoid thinking further on the matter, Zeref's thoughts drifted back to Irene once more. For some reason, he was under the impression that she would still be delaying the birth of her child right now. As eager as she was to return to her human life, he saw the odd glint in her gaze. She loved her power, something she'd have to sacrifice for that life. At the same time, the era made it difficult for survival. Even with the war at its end, recovery was going to be long and many would suffer simply from lack of resources. Irene was smart, and she would likely be avoiding such a situation. Perhaps she was leaving instead, as she had asked him to do. It would not surprise him if she found a home in some other country, away from the strife Fiore inflicted upon both of them. However, Zeref still felt an odd attachment to his home. He was born here, and raised with Natsu here. As much as it would free him to leave, he did not want to abandon the few pleasant memories he had that came as he wandered in this region.

He heard footsteps again, this time heavier than before. Stopping, Zeref lifted his gaze and stared between the trees. This time, it wasn't a single animal. It was a swarm. Deer were fleeing, running in a panicked frenzy through the trees around him. Some were far enough away to actually manage to escape, but those that did not give him distance fell quickly. Collapsing animals began to surround him, and Zeref took a step back, shaking his head. "No…what are you doing here?" He wanted them to get away, to run back to where they came from. However, more joined instead. Squirrels and raccoons scurried near his feet. As Zeref took another step backward, he tripped, falling onto his back as his heel caught on the corpse of a rabbit. Tears were openly falling down his cheeks as he watched the deaths consume everything around him. "Please…just stop! It's not safe, just leave me be!"

Ignoring him, the animals continued on. He hunched over, closing his eyes and burying his head in his legs. He did not want to watch this. He did not want to be such a monster. So many lives were falling right now, because he had thought walking would give him purpose. Why did he think he deserved to explore? What did he deserve to even see? Of course, the world would show him exactly what he was meant to see. The world rejected any desire he ever had, stealing away what he loved the instant he decided something mattered.

A massive roar filled the forest, finally stirring Zeref. He had lost track of how much time had passed, just trying to ignore the swarm of animals around him. Surrounded by death, he wondered what creature could possible remain to make such a noise. Oddly, he felt like he recognized it. When he glanced up, he was certain of it. There, standing in the distance, he saw the towering form of a demon. Cracks filled the air as Deliora destroyed trees in his path, his roar having terrified any animal that had not already attempted to flee.

Rising to his feet, Zeref stared at the demon with wide eyes. What was the reason here? Deliora may have been impulsive, but this was not the norm for the being. That demon worked under Jackal most of the time, but right now, he seemed to be alone. "Deliora, stand down!" Zeref shouted towards the demon. However, the creature seemed to disregard him entirely. Now standing directing in front of Zeref, the demon gazed down at him with dark eyes filled with madness. The mind that Zeref had created, the intelligence this demon once possessed, Zeref saw none of it in that gaze. This was the gaze of a mindless animal, one with no other instinct beyond a desire to kill. "The book…Elaine had attempted to—"

His words were cut off as Deliora slammed a clawed hand into his side. Zeref choked, the air knocking out of his lungs from the force, His body was flung into a tree in the distance, and he distantly heard the cracks within his body as his bones broke from the pressure. However, the pain was what his mind was on. He gasped, letting out an agonized cry as he collapsed on the ground. His body grew warm, with the curse activating and beginning to heal the wounds just formed. However, Deliora was crouching, gathering energy of his own. Zeref knew what was coming, and right now, he couldn't move to stop the pain from coming. However, did he want to move? What if this power could slay him? That was the purpose of his demons, after all. Then again, Deliora was one of the weakest among them. If any of them were going to fail, he would have selected this one to be at the top of the list of his failures.

The beam came, with Zeref still debating over if he wished to avoid it or not. Pure white light shot from the beast's mouth, streaming towards the collapsed black wizard. Zeref felt the heat before it even touched him, aware that Deliora's power had the potential to reach temperatures beyond that of any normal fire magic. Flames came to life on all edges of the beam as the already dead forest was set ablaze by the energy. When the beam hit Zeref, he had barely turned his head to face the demon once more. Then, he saw nothing but white. His vision was blinded, and he screamed in agony, the sound tearing through his throat as his body was set ablaze. Nothing but the sting of fire existed within him. In fact, he was certain that this was what death felt like. All of his previous suicide attempts had been painful, but this was exceeding even those.

Perhaps the blast only consumed him for seconds, but to him, it felt like ages. Pain was his existence. Burning, searing through his robes and turning his skin red for a moment. That redness deepened in color as the flesh died, the cells unable to survive at the high temperature of Deliora's magic. Surrounding Zeref, the temperature of the beam seemed to somehow grow hotter, making his cries grow louder with the blast. Some of his skin began to tear away from his body, blood dripping down his face with the change. The white light began to fade away, but the agony in his body remained. Maybe he had once considered getting up and moving to avoid the blast, but he no longer wished to do a thing. He was lying down on the forest floor, gasping for air, making an odd wheezing noise with each inhalation. Perhaps there had been no smoke, but it did not mean his throat was not raw from his screams, nor did it evade damage from the hot air he had been breathing in for that brief moment.

Around him, the smell of smoke began to grow stronger. It made his throat burn even further, though the rest of his pain was beginning to fade. His skin sealed over his wounds, magic rushing over his body and adding in a tingling sensation to the pain. With the searing burns on his skin, the feeling of magic was almost painful to mix into his wounds. Even as the burns began to fade away, healing due to his immortality, the tingling that linger made him wary of further pain from the heat. Perhaps he did not wish to die in this manner, he decided. Perhaps he should have chosen a different element for Natsu to wield, but it was a bit too late to have such regrets.

Deliora still stood, letting out a vicious growl as the demon realized his target still lived. Zeref didn't even know what he had done to make himself a target of the demon, either. Then again, it looked like anyone could have been in his place. What had changed in his demon? Just what writing did Elaine alter to make Deliora lose his sanity? Right now, he supposed it didn't matter. His library was now with Mard Geer, as ordered before he left the academy. It wasn't as if he could travel with it, after all, so he had entrusted every book to his most powerful etherious, including the book of END. Then, it had been a simple matter of altering his memories to forget that he had always served by Zeref's side. He did not want his demons seeking him out, not when he knew Natsu was the key to ending his existence.

Right now, he had few options. Deliora did not look like he was willing to stand down until Zeref was dead, something that the demon would never accomplish. With his body nearly healed, Zeref turned his head so he could at least stare at the demon crouching low to the ground, still snarling as if debating how to proceed. It was acting on instinct, he realized. First, the physical attack which used as little energy as possible. When that failed, Deliora attacked with something more powerful, albeit requiring more energy. What would come next would likely surpass even that. Zeref closed his eyes, realizing just what that meant. He would be in more pain, and once again, he'd be reminded of his inability to die as his body repaired itself from his severe injuries. Nothing was going to stop this.

"Oi! Deliora, you wanna fight so badly? Well, I've got something here that might change your mind." A shout caught his attention, making Zeref frown and sit up. It was strange, how his muscles didn't even feel sore anymore. Nothing was in pain, yet he still had the memory of his suffering to make him wary of motion. Usually, it would hurt to stretch burnt tissue, but his skin no longer held those injuries. Still, he had to see exactly what she was doing here. He had thought Dimaria would not return, after they had finished their goal. However, there she stood, on the other side of the flames eating away at the deadened land he sat inside of. "I've got your book, you idiot. Get the hell out of here, or I'll drop it in these fires you made."

The demon turned towards her, snapping with his teeth at the girl. In response, Dimaria slammed the book in her hand against one of the few trees still standing. Watching, Zeref's eyes widened as Deliora flinched after her motion. How did she have it? Whatever she did to gain the book, Zeref was not going to complain. When Deliora growled one more time, Dimaria repeated the action. Slowly, the demon began to realize the weakness he had to the object in her hand. His gaze flickered towards it, before letting out one last rumble and turning away. The demon's figure began to fade away within the distance, with Zeref's gaze watching as he left.

"What kind of strategy was that? Is there a reason you did not attempt to freeze Deliora?" A high-pitched male voice spoke near her, making Zeref frown. There, he saw a boy that made him stiffen. The hair he had, it was just like Ankhseram's. True, others had white hair, but this boy's looked just as fair with an odd sheen to it like the god's did. The styling was even similar, despite the boy being male and not female. It was long, though neatly trimmed just below his shoulders.

Seeing him, Zeref could feel an odd anger stirring within him. However, he shoved it aside, closing his eyes and looking away. The boy could not help what he looked like. Why was something as simple as that making him angry? Perhaps he truly did need a companion to keep him on the proper mindset. Otherwise, he'd become the black wizard he always told himself he was simply pretending to be. "To prove a point, kid. I said this book was connected to that demon, didn't I? Plus, it also saved your little deity over there." She jutted a hand towards Zeref, making him frown. He was no god, so what was she even doing here?

Rising to his feet, Zeref studied her and the companion by her side. The white haired boy frowned at him, shaking his head. "This cannot be the black wizard. He is far too young, not to mention he was displaying an odd amount of cowardice for such a figure. Nothing, not even his own demons, could stand in his way."

The anger returned, this time with a new target. Zeref flickered his gaze towards Dimaria, narrowing his eyes. "You…you brought someone to me, simply because they sought my power?" His tone was demanding, cold and harsher than any he had used with her before.

Placing a hand on her hip, Dimaria smirked and nodded. "Sure did, _Sid."_ She spat the name out, like an insult. "Maybe next time you'll think before refusing to help my friend. You deserve all the suffering coming to you."

Somehow, the snark almost came out forced, unlike usual. Zeref studied her for a moment. There was an odd tension in the muscles around her mouth, with her skin not quite wrinkling around her eyes like a true smile would cause. Before, she had enjoyed such taunts. Now, it was an act. He found himself glad to have read that text on reading such signals before leaving the academy. Perhaps he did not understand how to act better himself around others, but he was becoming more skilled at reading them. "Elaine made her own decisions. My books are not things to toy with…something you should know well."

Zeref extended his hand towards her, palm up. Dimaria stared at it, biting her lip and holding the book tightly against her body. "I'm not letting you do that. For all I know, you might send Deliora after another town."

Another? This time, Zeref's anger gave way to guilt. "He…he destroyed a town?"

"As was the bidding of Lord Zeref. What Deliora did not manage to finish, White Rose did." The boy smiled, watching him carefully. "I do have to say, I will be interested in what the others have to say when they manage to catch up. We had rushed ahead, hearing sounds of the demon attack…but I did not expect a survivor like this. Perhaps I should finish Deliora's work with you myself."

Dimaria laughed, shaking her head. "Go ahead and try, kid. I'd love to see the look on your annoying face when you see what you're going up against."

Hearing that, Zeref blinked at her in surprise. "That's why you're here. You… _you_ want to use me. My curse." How had he not seen it? Dimaria had no reason to befriend him anymore. He had killed her friend, and he had used her to gain more magic and the ability to create Eclipse. Once Acnologia was stopped, the promise she made to Ankhseram was not enough to keep her by his side. The one person able to live long enough to get to know him was destined to hate him, it seemed. "Dimaria…what happened? You…of all people, you know why I can't. Who would gain? What purpose would it serve?"

Closing her hands into fists, Dimaria's smile turned into a grimace as she looked away. However, the child chuckled in amusement. "Really? Did you truly bring me to this man thinking he could stop me? Whatever unique form of magic he possesses, I am certain I've studied it before. Nothing can stand against my nullifying magic, not even those who practice lost forms of magic."

Nullifying magic? Zeref stared at the boy, blinking for a moment. He had heard rumors so long ago, but he had not believed it to be true. The army had found a child, born with magic unlike any they had seen. The child had survived an attack by dragons, because the magic was unable to act in his presence. So, the army had kept him as their secret. At Mildian Magic Academy, students tried hard to discover a way to reveal their illegal prize to the public. After all, if the army had forced an infant into service, it would discredit them and the draft taking away the students from the school. The child was famous in his own right, despite never battling in war. After all, if he had, no dragon could have succeeded in any battle.

If this was that child, then Zeref did understand why he was here. "The Lost Survivor…from Esherona." The child looked up towards him, his eyes widening ever so slightly. Smiling, Zeref glanced away. "I advise you to find your home elsewhere. The war will be ending…and a new era should be about to begin. I do not wish to fight…not while I only need to wait."

"It seems like I've built up a reputation somewhere." The boy smirked, shaking his head. "Whatever you've heard, I'm no longer the army brat I was raised to be. My power is my own, and I use it how I like. Freedom is all we are in need of…and in Zeref's world, that is what we shall have."

What kind of world did they think he was making? Zeref glanced at the ground, closing his eyes. "Freedom…so…you believe a world filled with the power of Zeref is a world of paradise?" Once again, Morow came to mind. Was this boy just as foolish, even with his darker background?

"Indeed. It is good to hear someone who understands…or at least who can see what my own perspective is."

By his side, Dimaria was still nervously keeping her distance. Zeref understood why she had not stopped him herself, now that he knew the power he had. Time magic, no matter the variant, was known and likely simple to counter. Death magic, however, was not. "Paradise…is a foolish concept, one believed in by people who fail to comprehend reality." Zeref met the child's eyes, his black eyes darkening. "I once had a friend who asked me to create such a world…a world where no one could perish, and where war ceased to exist. However, humanity is filled with fools who desire little beyond violence and despair…not seeing that they are the ones creating the deaths they hate so much. Death is a part of life…no matter how much life matters…" He broke off, sucking in a sharp breath. The pounding was beginning again, threatening to unleash itself now. He didn't want this, not again. He was angry, yet he still valued life. How? What helped him create this balance now, when he had failed before?

Dimaria stared at him, for a moment locking with his gaze. "War will always exist…and right now, I've lost any hope that gods will be around to make a difference. Even if they did…mankind is cruel, taking away the gifts they once granted us and destroying every last piece of them." She moved towards Zeref, bowing her head slightly. "I…I am sorry for this. But it is time for me to abandon my gods. This…this is _my_ world. I'm going to make it into one that I want to live in."

Meeting her gaze, Zeref found that his anger for being used was fading. Dimaria was the last descendent of her people. Hearing that she was abandoning her beliefs…he didn't know what to make of it. Something had changed her, and in her gaze, he saw something that looked fierce and angry. She was not going to be forgiving to this child, he was certain of that, "Well, you are welcome to try. However…I'd say the time for talking is over. Your petty speeches are nothing but words…and Zeref's will has already been provided by his demon." Reaching into his dark black jacket, the boy began to pull out a pair of gleaming silver daggers, tossing one into his other hand and twisting them around. A grin spread across his face as he crouched ever so slightly, his gaze never leaving Zeref's face. "Now…I must say, I rather dislike that little name of yours for me. I am not a lost child, not by any means…my name is Soran, Soran Largo. I am the master of White Rose…and the only practitioner of nullifying magic. Let's see if a wizard like you can fight without magic by his side, imposter."

Zeref had dealt with enough pain today. When Soran charged forward, Zeref vanished from sight, teleporting to the other side of the wizard. "Really? I must admit, I was expecting an elemental attack…but that's easy enough to stop as well." Still, Soran's words merely made Zeref smile. He had given away the weakness to his magic already, by providing his small hint before about the magic he knew.

A magic circle appeared below his feet, different from the power he used to teleport before. Rather than the same runes as before, ones that focused on transporting to a place viewed in the mind's eye, this one worked in sync with a second magic circle. It appeared on the ground behind Soran, just as the other wizard charged once more with his magic. "And I was expecting a challenge…I suppose you are just as much of a fool as my peers once were." Soran's daggers slashed through air just as Zeref vanished from sight, teleporting again to stand where his second circle stood.

Dimaria watched, her eyes widening at the sight. "But…how?"

"I'm assuming he canceled your power?" Dimaria nodded, while Zeref saw the child turning towards him with a harsh glare. "To put things simply…he must know the concepts behind the magic to cancel it out. So…different variants still remain successful if he cancels out the most common variation."

"And you think I don't know the others?" A white glow surrounded Soran's body, and when it vanished, his enraged face became clear. Seeing it on him, on a face with only eye color different from Ankhseram stirred something within him. This was a mere imitation of the god, nothing more. This boy did not deserve to wear that face, the face of the one capable of causing such a monumental change to his fate. In fact, Zeref did not want him to be around, reminding him of what he had done. "I'll cancel out all magic…any power you might have. If you think you had it bad before, I'm done going easy on you."

While Zeref had not wanted to fight, he now found himself growing to the point where he desired to bring this to a quick end. Perhaps Dimaria had chosen correctly to bring him to her. He certainly was nearing the point of doing as she wished and taking his life. "Do…do not anger me. Please…" Zeref touched his head, closing his eyes. He was losing himself again, just like before. "Don't make me forget…not again."

"Forget? Well…I never forget. No matter how painful…no matter how joyful…every memory stays with me, knocking around in my brain. Do you know what failure feels like? A sword to the back, that's what." Soran charged forward, his daggers flashing. This time, Zeref wasn't even watching and he did not move. He felt a sharp sting of pain as the blade sliced into his side, one that was amplified when the dagger was swiftly removed. "A dagger to the side is almost as bad, don't you think?"

Zeref pressed a hand to the wound, surprised that he had not made a sound while being injured. Really, the pain was dull in comparison to Deliora's attack. In fact, he couldn't even feel the wound lingering, unlike his burns from a moment ago. "Perhaps I was on the right path…if this is already gone, it only shows how much stronger they are." Zeref pulled his hand away, glancing back towards the boy. "You seek to serve Zeref's will…to complete any desire he may have. I can assure you…you were not wrong in your previous assumption." A dark smile flickered on his face, his head tilting. Some strands of hair brushed against his forehead in the process, but it did not change the odd expression he wore. "Zeref wishes for my death…in fact, that has become his sole reason for living. Kill me…if you can."

Flicking his hand, Zeref let his blood spatter on the ground. In front of him, he heard more footsteps approaching. They were moving fast, and his gaze flickered upward to see others joining. One was a man with dark blue hair, standing at about the same height as the shadow mage Zeref recalled seeing amongst the rune knights before. On the other side of him was a familiar girl, one who made his eyes widen. "Yaria…so, there is still one of you left."

Her dark gaze met his, softening slightly. "Zeref…it's been a long time." Soran stopped, freezing at her words.

"No…he can't be. This weak wizard can't be Zeref!" He glared at Yaria, rising to stand tall.

Behind him, the captain of the rune knights joined as well, frowning at the battle beginning in front of him. Flames still danced around in the forest, though they had not lingered for long without many living materials to continue burning. The corpses had already burned away into bone and ash, with the few plants burned out and leaving them standing in a blackened land, even more desolate than before. "He is here…my god, what has he done to this place?"

"It looks just like the academy." Drake spoke softly, glancing towards Zeref.

However, Yaria was the one stepping forward, smiling and shaking her head. "I'm the one at fault. If it were not for me…perhaps he never would have left that place." Zeref frowned, studying her for a moment. "I am sorry, Zeref. I know what it is like to lose that which is precious to you. I know…what war can do to the person you had hoped to be." She turned away, and this time, Zeref got a better view of her face. Her formerly smooth and unblemished skin was completely destroyed. It looked like something had exploded on her skin, though Zeref knew it was likely the result of a dragon.

"He can't be…he just told me Zeref wants him dead!"

Soran's shout made Zeref smile back at the child. "I do." The boy blinked at him, his eyes still wide. "What other purpose do you think those demons were meant to serve? I needed something powerful enough to kill me…and at the moment, you clearly are too weak to even manage to inflict injury."

With an angered shout, Soran charged forward. "Like hell I can't! I got you once, and I'll show you what my blades feel like once again, to prove how wrong you are." The knife cut into his stomach this time, imbedding deeply into him and making him suck in a sharp breath. The motion flexed the muscles near the blade, stretching against it and making the cut deepen, tearing something further that made his lungs feel like he was lacking air. The dagger was pulled out, and Zeref staggered slightly, pressing a hand to the wound. However, grimacing, he tore into the remaining shreds of fabric around him, pulling the robes down from his body and letting the shreds hang around his waist like an odd skirt. His bare chest became clear to all around him, as did the sight of the wound that had already vanished in the time it took him to pull down the top half of his robes.

Soran took a step back, shaking his head. "Negate this magic…prove me wrong, and cancel out this curse, Soran Largo. Cancel out this curse…which makes me immortal, unkillable by any mortal wound."

The daggers fell to the ground, while the rune knights began moving closer. "Nice work, Dimaria. Looks like you really managed to get him." The time mage nodded mutely, looking away. She was biting her lip, looking rather angry as she glared at the ground.

Staring at her, Zeref frowned for a moment. He owed her, for everything she had done. Right now, she was wishing to use him, but he knew why. He could see the pain in her gaze when she looked at Soran. From what little he knew of the child, he sought to be just as independent as her, just in a different way. She saw herself in that boy, and she despised him for what she saw. In the same way, he saw Ankhseram in him, and despised the reminder he posed. So, he lifted his hand, locking eyes with the boy instead. "For everything you've done to stop Acnologia…I will do what you came to me for, Dimaria. Do not expect this of me again."

Her head snapped upward, her eyes widening as magic began to grow in his palm. It was dark black, taking on the form of an orb of darkness in his palm. Soran and his guild members took steps away, watching the magic as if it were death itself. Zeref smiled, considering that was exactly what this magic was. However, he did not notice the nod Gregory gave towards Drake, with his focus on the other wizards. Shadows crept along the ground, reaching towards Zeref. The black wizard felt something wrap around his wrist, making him glance down to see a shadowy strand pulling away from his skin. The sensation of energy within his veins faded in an instant, as did the magic he had been wielding. There, on his wrist, was a pure white cuff, made of some material Zeref had never once seen. However, as he gazed at it, he knew one thing for certain. Whatever it was, it was designed to block out all magic use. Before he could voice anything in response to it, the shadows collided with his head, the impact blowing him back onto the ground. Then, darkness consumed him and he saw no more.

 **So, this is a little bit of a longer chapter. I do hope you enjoyed! I know a few of you were probably expecting more anger from Zeref, but this is still his past self who is still fighting against becoming someone that he hates. Either way, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

He didn't know what to make of being kidnapped yet again. When Zeref woke up, he was fairly certain he was no longer in Fiore. In fact, he wasn't certain where he was at all. Something about the white brick walls looked vaguely like the school he had grown up in, but there was a different feel to this place. The brace remained in his wrist, even though he was now inside a prison cell. Bars blocked him from gaining a clear view of the room around him, but he could still see parts of the hall. A single bed rested inside his cell, with plain white sheets and the most basic pillow available. Beyond that, there was little offered in terms of comforts.

It wasn't as if Zeref had not heard of Era before. Every wizard knew who they were. The governing body that regulated all magic was necessary with the constant developments in such powers. They created laws on what was the proper use of magic, and on which forms of spells were banned. From the moment he began attempting to resurrect Natsu, Zeref knew this was always a possibility. Resurrection was black magic, something banned by the magic council. Perhaps they had known what it caused, but ultimately, without that knowledge Zeref was never able to be deterred from his goals.

Now, Zeref felt an odd irony about such a thought. He had finally found his goal again, what he wanted to set his mind to, but now he was trapped. All he wanted to work towards was his own death. It would save the world so much strife. No one else would have to die, and he wouldn't have to suffer through watching them die. It was the ideal end to his journey, the one where he died as the most hated wizard in the world. Few would mourn his loss, and those that did were those that only wished to abuse his power. Overall, it would stop them as well, simply by ensuring he no longer existed for them to take control over.

True, he had considered such a fate long ago. He had devised plans to complete that task, attempting to inflict various mortal wounds on himself when he first obtained the curse. Then, he made his demons to further that aim. However, it was never his main goal. There was always something else to do while keeping his desire hidden in the background. Now, with the risk of him losing his sanity and his morality, he had little other options. He had to die, before he killed the world around him. With how much his hatred of this world was growing, he knew he didn't have much time to act.

Waiting for Natsu would have been fine, if it were not for the interference of others. Why did they refuse to listen? White Rose seemed to foolishly believe they knew what he wanted. Rote Fliegen had foolishly decided they knew what his future held. However, neither of them seemed to bother with learning the truth. Dark guilds saw his power and coveted it, using any explanation for it to further their own needs. At least the rune knights would not abuse him like them. Perhaps this was the preferable outcome of that battle before, then. Dimaria likely had not foreseen this occurring. Staring at the white brace on his wrist, Zeref had to admit he didn't either. His magic still hummed in his veins, throbbing against his skin, but it was as if a wall was placed between that energy and the outside world. Cracks might begin to form should his curse become uncontrollable, but for now, it was tamed. Willing magic was a thing of the past for him, at the moment. All he had left was the uncontrollable haze of the death predation that terrified both himself and the world around him.

Right now, he was lying down on the bed in the cell. They had likely placed him here after dragging him in. Part of Zeref wondered how the rest of the battle had gone. Perhaps shock had kept Soran from acting, or perhaps he had not even believed it was possible for Zeref to be captured. Zeref himself knew it was actually quite likely. His avoidance of the war meant he had little experience in terms of actual fighting and battle, despite the nature of his magic. He may have been versatile in terms of what he could use, but he had spent far more time reading and studying than he had spent sparring with his peers.

Glancing down, Zeref noted that they had also changed his attire. The shredded robes he had grown used to wearing were long gone. In their place was a plain grey long-sleeved shirt, with matching pants. They were baggy on his body, loosely wrinkling on the bed where he remained. Likely, it was meant to show how humane the rune knights were being. Even to prisoners, they had the decency to allow them some form of modesty. However, Zeref found he didn't even care about such a concept anymore. Really, why did society decide people should be ashamed of their appearance? Clothing was a comfort, not a necessity. He would have been content either way.

Zeref could see guards standing outside his cell, dressed in the same white robes of the other rune knights. These two were unknown to him, staring silently into the hall with stiff postures. Carrying tall spears as weapons, Zeref wondered if they were wizards or not. However, it really didn't matter either way. He didn't want to escape. Outside of these cells, he would only bring about more death. Perhaps this was the better place for him to wait for Natsu. Then again, he would not be surprised if the council decided he had taken things too far. They may call for execution, to stop his magic from continuing to exist at all.

The thought made him frown, staring up at the ceiling in the dimmed room. What would happen, if he died? Many people believed in an afterlife of some form. Zeref didn't know if he counted himself among them. Based on his own resurrection magic, there clearly was something to be brought back to the land of the living after death. Some form of conscience existed. Therefore, where did it exist? Would he see the faces of those he had killed again? He shuddered at the thought, closing his eyes. Perhaps he would be haunted in death, but at least he would not feel the guilt of bringing more there with him.

Faces were flashing in his mind, images of those he had killed. He grimaced as he realized he couldn't remember even half of them. Peers that had perished were never close to him, so it was easy to let go of their loss. The dark wizards he had willingly killed were never even gazed upon, not in his rage that had fueled that rampage. Others, the few he valued, lingered. Sasha, the face of the first person he ever killed. The instructor, the one who warned him against even attempting to bring Natsu back. Elaine, who was supposed to be his enemy yet understood his guilt better than anyone else. Igneel, the dragon who had somehow become his family without Zeref even realizing it. Finally, Morow, his closest friend and greatest sin.

Tears were falling down his cheeks, though he remained silent in his cell. What would Morow have to say of his new path? His friend would not like it, he was certain of it. Morow never saw giving up as an option for anything. However, Morow didn't realize just how far Zeref could fall. The longer he lived, the more darkness Zeref saw in the world. The more darkness he saw, the angrier he grew. With that anger, Zeref forgot the value of life, little by little. Eventually, there would be nothing left to cling to that would keep him caring for others.

Footsteps came quietly at first, echoing in the silent cells. Zeref wondered if he was the only prisoner here, or if there were others in the neighboring cells. Either way, it mattered little. He couldn't befriend them, not even with this cuff hindering some of his magic. The curse was still restless in his veins, begging for release. He could still feel it, growing stronger as he thought about the few lost lives he had once valued. Now, he could count the remaining people he cared for on one hand. In fact, now that he thought about it, the only person left to care for wasn't even in existence in this timeline. Natsu was gone, and the dragon slayer would never remember him. Everyone else in his life had been little more than a means to an end, just as he had planned to spare their lives. His eyes opened, tears still falling at the thought. Should he have become friends with Irene and Dimaria? He didn't know, but it was too late to question his actions.

The footsteps grew louder then stopped. Afterwords, there was the jangling of metal, all of which still did not stir Zeref into moving and glancing up. Someone was likely unlocking a cell door, pulling out keys for some reason or another. If they wished to speak with him, so be it. He didn't want to talk, not to them. They were welcome to try and kill him for it, but no one could know of his secrets. Even if they could not succeed, living magic was a practice that he could not pass on to anyone. It was why his demons possessed the books, the demons that none could kill and whose deaths would make those very books vanish from existence. They were the perfect guards of his greatest achievement, ensuring that no one would ever know the process for using it.

More footsteps, this time closer to him. Zeref continued gazing at the ceiling. "It looks like you're finally awake." The voice speaking was quiet and male. In fact, Zeref knew that voice. It was the shadow mage again, the rune knight who seemed intent on doing little beyond following orders. "Dimaria says you killed Elaine. I knew it was a bad idea to let her stay near someone like you."

Still saying nothing, Zeref tried to keep his expression the same. The man leaned forward, his face coming into Zeref's view. With the tears blurring his vision, he hardly managed to even focus on the man's expression. "I'm supposed to bring you to the council now. But I wanted to know why you did it, first. You said you protect your own. You said you would not let anyone harm her. Why kill her, if that was the case?"

He had said that to the rune knights, but they failed to realize what it meant. There was no way he could have stopped the magic even he did not comprehend fully. "It was not my intention to let her die. Then again…thoughts like that often put people at more risk these days than I like to think about."

"That isn't an answer." Drake was quiet, leaning back away from Zeref. "You don't understand. Elaine…she wasn't like the other rune knights. She wasn't afraid of anything…she was impulsive and spoke her mind, no matter who she was with. It was like…when she was around, rank didn't matter. Mistakes didn't matter. We all were who we were, and she didn't ask anyone to change."

This time, Zeref turned his head. Drake's hands were clenched into fists, his jaw locked as he glared at the open door to the cell. This wasn't quite that unlike Zeref's encounter with the families of his former peers, he realized. Some of them had been too lost to their grief to say anything to him. Others had grown angry. The angry ones were the ones who didn't keep their distance, the first to die. Then, his own guilt and concern over the curse growing to be out of control worsened the situation. From that point onward, any parent coming to the academy didn't even learn about what happened to their children. They simply died without knowing.

Drake knew what happened, but unlike those families, he was believing he was not at risk due to the cuff on his arm. "I suppose that is accurate enough. She suffered as well…I saw pieces of myself in her. That was why…why I wished to keep her away from the duty all rune knights must face. After all…can you tell me with complete certainty that one of you will not be ordered to kill me?" Drake's jaw twitched, but he said nothing. Sighing, Zeref glanced back up at the ceiling. "She was not suited to such dark tasks…and unlike me, she had the ability to choose another path. Perhaps I did influence her…perhaps it was my own magic that led to her fate…but I did not make that decision for her."

Why was he reasoning it away? He closed his eyes, grimacing slightly and shaking his head. "No…that isn't right. I…I killed her. I knew what those books did…but she was the one who changed them. She activated the magic…it isn't my fault…but it has to be my fault…tell me…who is at fault?" He was no longer crying, but he did sit up. He hunched over, gripping his head tightly. He couldn't decide. Should he be guilty? He already felt so much guilt. He didn't want to feel more. Why not let logic reason away just a tiny portion of it? Yet, he had to be at fault. Wasn't he the monster that killed more in the war than either side had managed? His demons did all of it, but they were of his own creation. He deserved to feel that guilt, but he didn't want it anymore. He needed it to go away…or at the very least, to have someone who could make him forget the darkness inside of him. He needed Morow…a friend that could always see the brightest future possible, no matter how dark the present was.

Drake stared at him, the glare on his face lessening as his eyes widened. "Are…are you alright? This…most prisoners do not speak this way. They do not feel guilt for their actions…or more accurately, they do not express such feelings."

"But they do not wish to die." Zeref spoke so swiftly he didn't even have a moment to think about his words. His head snapped up, turning towards Drake. "Please…you have the knowledge of all magic from around the world. Somewhere…somewhere in Era, there must be the key to succeeding. Tell them to kill me…because that is the only way I can be stopped. I must be stopped…but what if Acnologia needs stopping? I can't be killed…not yet…" He grimaced, breaking off his words and clutching his head with both hands now. Something was wrong with him. Why couldn't he think straight? Why couldn't he pick a side on any decision he wanted to make?

A cold sensation filled him as a single name echoed in his head. The Curse of Contradictions. Was that not what he was focusing on? He was contradicting his own desires, wanting two opposing actions at once. There was more to this curse than he ever realized, and as he sat in his cell, his eyes widened in horror. "No…it can't be…I wasn't like this before…" His hands began to shake, the tremors slowly traveling throughout his body. He couldn't trust his own mind. He couldn't live like this, not with these thoughts.

A hand touched his shoulder, startling Zeref. He flinched away from the contact, raising his hands as if to defend himself. "Don't touch me! I…everything that touches me…" He trailed off, taking a deep breath. The rune knight stared at him with concerned eyes, crouching slightly to compensate for his height while standing.

"I don't know what is wrong with you…but I think I can see why Elaine liked you so much." Zeref didn't respond, no longer trusting himself to speak. He had told himself he wouldn't reveal anything, yet he wasn't able to stop himself right now. "You really are just like her. She used to have breakdowns like this too. Do you want to know what helped her?"

Zeref could remember this. He had been inside her mind when she had one such breakdown, after all. Taking a deep breath, he looked away. "A change in perspective…she was lost to her guilt, and as such…" He trailed off, frowning and narrowing his eyes. The energy building in his body wasn't being allowed to escape. Nothing in his research mentioned this curse affecting mental health. Staring at the brace on his arm, Zeref suddenly realized what the issue was. The curse was active, but it was acting in the only way it could. He valued life, and it could not escape his body, so it tried to change what he valued. It was attacking his mind, because they were not letting it attack the world around him.

Taking a deep breath, Zeref closed his eyes. He understood now. The curse was not normally contained. It was not meant to be, either. "Well, that probably would…but what really helped her was speaking about what was on her mind. It took prompting…but if she was around her friends, she would talk about how painful her life was in Bosco, about what being a slave forced her to do."

"This isn't the same. This is because…no, perhaps I should not say. It is better this way…I think. Better for me to suffer, rather than others." He glanced towards Drake, rising to his feet. "Let my mind deteriorate. Let me go insane. After all…it would only push you that much closer, would it not? A mentally unstable wizard with death magic who creates living monsters…is that not the type of criminal the Council would wish to exterminate?" A dark smile flashed on his face as Drake took a step back at his words. "Let me speak with them. I will show them exactly why they should sentence me to death…and then I will laugh as they die trying to accomplish such a goal."

 **So, Zeref's in prison and I finally get to give him that little instability we see in canon. I don't know about you guys, but I rather enjoyed making this chapter and having him end up with that inner conflict. It's a side of him that I don't write often, and I loved how it turned out. Did you also enjoy? Feel free to let me know your thoughts in a review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Alakitasia was exactly as Rodrin had described. Dimaria had been swiftly escorted there, after the disaster with Zeref. She remembered watching that battle. Why had she just stood there and watched? Soran attacked, and Zeref gave up on dodging. Then, when Gregory and Drake arrived, everything went to hell. She had made that agreement with both of those groups expecting everyone to die. Then, they didn't. The way Drake had glared at the fallen form of Zeref made Dimaria realize just how much of his grief he had kept hidden. He wanted Zeref dead. Dimaria was the one who may have just made it possible for Drake to kill him.

She had tried to argue against coming here. After watching Zeref fall, her desire to control anything fell to new lows. She wanted freedom, but not in the way Soran had described. She didn't want that power, that control, to be based on what was probably the biggest mistake of her life. Zeref had mentioned once having a friend. He had looked so angry when mentioning him, as if he hated any form of reminder about such a thing. Dimaria saw that anger, and suddenly she understood. She understood what she should have understood so long ago, when Elaine was brought into their team. There was no one Zeref hated more than himself.

Right now, Dimaria sat upon a throne, alone in a small building that was currently under construction. It had been being built under the last ruler of this small country within the vast continent, one by the name of Corlica. Alakitasia was known for always being under war, each nation constantly shifting leadership at the blink of an eye. When Dimaria and a few rune knights had stepped into the country, it had only taken a few moments for the current regime to fall. In the battle between others fighting to take up the throne, Dimaria had displayed a massive burst of her own power, showing just what happened when someone messed with a wizard who had total control over time. However, she couldn't even feel proud that she had been the one that led to the fall of so many powerful wizards. Really, she wasn't the powerful wizard she let this place believe. She was weak, relying on others to do her dirty work for her. After all, was that not what she went to Zeref for? She couldn't bring herself to kill, so she went to someone she knew could do it.

On her seat, Dimaria shifted her weight slightly. Everyone did her bidding without question. There was no shouting in complaint, no one coming to argue about her claim to the throne. Overall…it was boring. If that wasn't bad enough, she was also alone. Thinking back, she should have listened. This wasn't what she wanted. She was free from her duties to the gods, from that continent that walled her in and told her she was some monster, but she was still without any friends. Even when Zeref took her from that church, nothing had changed.

She drummed her fingers on the armrest, frowning at that. Maybe it had changed, she decided. All of Zeref's actions revolved around that stupid curse of his. He tried to control it, but he hated who he became with control. She had watched him, never once commenting on what she thought he should do about it. Clearly, what he was doing wasn't working. Then again, she didn't think she'd have any advice to give. She always just wrote off everything he did, telling herself it didn't matter. He was chosen by the gods, right? Then again, she wasn't feeling too kindly about them anymore.

Watching him fight in that forest, she thought she saw a glimpse of who he truly was. Never before had she seen him in pain. Yet, before Soran had even spoken, there had been agony in his gaze. True, physical agony was one thing, but she had noticed the devastation around him. Deliora had scared away the wildlife long before finding Zeref, and it was clear that he had no control over what happened as a result. The agony he felt wasn't the pain of injuries from the demon. It was the pain of knowing he was unable to stop what he had done.

Still, it had been too late to stop what she had chosen to do. She had tried to keep smiling throughout it, to keep up her charade. After all, it would be pretty lame if she just started complaining about her own plan happening before her eyes. Then, he mentioned his former friend who asked for paradise. He had been focused on Soran, but Dimaria had turned to see the land around them. So much death filled the world Zeref lived in and that made her see just how much he despised anyone who spoke of an ideal world like that. In fact, she wondered why she was always alive around him. Clearly, he didn't value her existence if that was the case.

She paused, tilting her head. In a way, that meant he did care, didn't it? By not caring, he kept her alive. Zeref himself probably didn't see it yet, but he valued her life enough to force himself not to care. He forced himself to not care about a lot of people. To repay him, she had betrayed him. The pang in her gut made her grimace, glaring at the room around her. This place was built on that betrayal. No matter how long she remained her, she would always have to live with that. However, there was one thing she could change. If she ever saw Zeref again, she would make sure to apologize. She would never betray him again. After all, he was the first person to see any value in her existence. She owed him everything for that, for freeing her from Drak Pevnost and allowing her to find her way here. So, she'd wait. One day, she'd see him again. Then, she'd follow him without question, never again doubting if it was the right thing to do. After all, someone as sad and agonized as him deserved to have someone loyal to him who would always fight to bring a smile back to his face.

* * *

Knowing that it was magic making his mind unstable did nothing to stop it. Zeref thought it was odd, going insane while being aware of the fact that it was occurring. Which thoughts were his own? Which stemmed from the contradictions supplied by the curse? He wasn't certain, and at times, he didn't know if he wished to have the truth. However, as he walked with Drake throughout the building housing the magic council in Era, Zeref remained silent. Right now, he would keep his contradictions to himself. After all, it would only alarm the man further to hear them spoken out loud.

The burning feeling of restless magic being forced in his body only worsened the longer the cuff was on his body. When had they designed such a thing? Zeref found himself studying it, wondering how it functioned. Clearly, it did not block his body from absorbing ethernano. That was what was resulting in such a build-up of pressure within him. Normally, however, a wizard's body would stop after absorbing so much. His did so, just like any other. Something about this cuff was interfering with that system, however. Not only was that energy moving towards fueling the curse placed upon him, but it was also adding the feeling of his veins burning under his skin. He found himself itching his arms often as a result, trying to lessen the sensation without having any true success.

Drake directed him into a room, opening the door for him and letting Zeref walk in first. He seemed to be the only guard guiding him at the moment. Part of him wondered if that was intentional, or if they did not have enough individuals in their ranks quite yet. "Officer Drake. It sure took you long enough." Above him, Zeref could see the thought projection images of various mages. All of them stood upon glowing magic circles, illuminated in faint white light. The room itself was shrouded in darkness, allowing their figures to become the only prominent sight within.

Speaking had been a wizard with graying hair. He was likely about eighty, leaning on a cane as he stood. With a tall stature and condescending glare, he appeared to be a rather proud man, even in his old age. "I apologize for the delay, Malachai. I had hoped that by questioning the black wizard alone, he'd be more forthcoming than he would with an entire group."

Next to Malachai, another male wizard seemed to snort. He had sandy blond hair, curling slightly where it dangled into his face. Out of all the members gathered here, he appeared to be the youngest, favoring crouching to standing straight. With a more muscular build than some of the others, he actually looked like a wizard more suited to fighting than the rest. "Like that'd make a difference. If he's going to answer our questions, he'll do it just as easily now as he would with you, rune knight. It isn't your place to do interrogation work."

A man with dark green hair and tanned skin narrowed his eyes. Those brown eyes seemed to focus on his associate, almost boring into his gaze. "No need to insult the rune knights, Charles." There was an accent in his voice, one that Zeref could not quite place. "Officer Penburn was simply attempting to aid in our quest. If he managed to find some form of answer, I'd say we've all benefited from his actions."

Nodding, Drake smiled. "Thank you, Rodrin. I know you had wanted Captain Winchester to be the one at this hearing…unfortunately, he had other business to attend to."

Rodrin nodded, frowning and studying him for a moment. "Did you gain any knowledge?"

The officer glanced towards Zeref out of the corner of his eyes, hesitating for a moment. "Eh…to some degree, I suppose I did. The prisoner has confessed to the murder of Elaine Forester."

Charles shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Like we needed to hear that. What we brought him here for is to find out about how he managed to create those demons, not how he killed a wizard or two in the war."

"Watch your words, Charles." Malachai glared at him, leaning towards the man by his side. "Insulting our own officer with such harshness will only harm our numbers even further. Death is still a grave thing indeed, and this man brings it about to all around him, if rumors are to be believed."

Smiling at them, Zeref nodded. "Oh, I assure you…those rumors are quite accurate." The wizards looked startled to hear him speak.

A woman with fiery red curls blinked at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "So he speaks. Am I to take that to mean you are aware of your infraction against our laws?"

"You're asking for a confession prematurely, Maura." Rodrin sighed, shaking his head.

"And when would be a decent time?" The woman smiled faintly, glancing back towards Zeref. "If we did everything your way, nothing would ever happen in this place."

Ignoring the argument, Zeref focused on the girl once more. "Perhaps I am. Punishments for such crimes vary, however…which leads me to question which you had selected for me."

"This is a hearing, boy." A middle aged man with a gruff voice spoke, making Zeref turn to face him. He was the last member of their five-wizard council, the leading body of all wizards. With brown hair that clearly had not been cared for in a while, he looked like he had been living as a beggar for quite some time. The ragged appearance of his clothes only added to the affect. "Sentences are done after the actual trial. This is just to decide if we need to take things that far or not."

Frowning, Maura shook her head. "If the witness confesses to the crime, I see little reason for us to delay the proceedings, Horace. Why not simply decide his fate today and be done with this? There are plenty of other issues to focus on when we are done, starting with that temporal anomaly from a while back."

Horace huffed, glancing away and letting the matter drop. However, Zeref was smiling. "I shall make the process even simpler, if you desire. I already know which sentence I desire…in fact, this rune knight of yours is aware of it as well."

"We don't take orders from criminals, black wizard." Malachai glared at him, while Zeref chuckled.

"Oh? Then perhaps…perhaps you would be interested to hear how I'm responsible for the end of the war." That made the others pause for a moment, sharing looks. "Did you not realize that Acnologia's attacks had vanished? That dragons themselves seem to be gone? I am responsible. I know exactly what happened to them all…and at the moment, I have no desire to speak of such matters with you. Though…should you grant my wish, I may be more willing to speak my mind."

The burning was growing, and luckily, the topic had not strayed into anything too opinionated thus far. "Why not? What kind of a sentence are you thinking of, black wizard? Ask for something too ridiculous and I'll make sure you get the death penalty instead." Charles said it as a threat, but Zeref met his gaze with a dark smile.

"Oh? Is that all it would have taken? I suppose it was simpler than I thought to achieve such a goal." The blond blinked at him, not quite registering what he was claiming yet. However, Maura and Rodrin both stiffened, their eyes widening in surprise.

"You can't possibly be asking—"

"You want the death penalty!" Rodrin spoke first, but Maura's voice was louder and overshadowed his whispered comment.

"Well…perhaps we can arrange something of that nature, if you cooperate with us first."

Tilting his head, Zeref frowned at her. However, it was Malachai that spoke. "Your magic…whatever it is, it is unknown to all in the magical world. Creating life is forbidden, yet even with the taboo in existence, many attempt to cheat fate. You are the only one known to succeed. As the governing body, we wish to know what signs to look for…to know how such magic works, so we can stop it when it begins to emerge once more."

Zeref itched his shoulder, grimacing slightly. "You…you wish to know living magic." He spoke quietly, glancing towards the ground. "Do you even realize what that would mean for you?" Slowly, he began to smile. "Perhaps I should tell you. Let you suffer…then at least you would understand…" He pressed a hand to his forehead, the smile vanishing almost instantly. "None can know. But…I must die…I must tell you…no, I must destroy you, those who wish to stop me…"

Alarm flashed in the gaze of Drake, who moved to grab his arm. "I'm sorry…this is what I had hoped to explain before the questioning began." He glanced towards the council, keeping Zeref steady somewhat by his side. "He spoke like this in his cell…contradicting his every statement within seconds after speaking it. I do not know if it is indecisiveness or something else entirely…but I question if this is a side effect of your prototype magic sealing cuff."

"He is the first test subject…but the magic isn't even designed to affect the mind in any form. It merely blocks the escape of ethernano from the body." Maura explained, while Zeref laughed at her words.

"Blocks its escape?" He laughed again, shaking his head. "Oh, indeed it does. It blocks the escape…and it blocks the energy cap. I can feel it even now…the burning is getting stronger…" He rubbed his arms, grimacing slightly. "Yet…this warmth…perhaps another would be screaming in agony, but I feel as if I know what is protecting me from such an undignified reaction. Tell me…what do you think magic does when it is uncontrollably growing in strength, with no means of escape? Where would it linger, causing the most effects?"

The council members shared looks amongst themselves. "He's insane. Are we really going to just let him go after spending some time in a prison cell?" Charles was glaring at them, now ignoring Zeref.

"No…this is magic at work. It is not his own thoughts at all…which means it can be reversed. This wizard does not wish to die, it is simply the magic growing unstable inside of him." Rodrin glanced down at Zeref, who shook his head.

"I wanted to die…before I came here."

"Perhaps, but you did not react in this manner to accomplish your goal." Drake spoke, glancing towards him. "It is best to remove that brace from you before you make further decisions, Zeref."

Another person, telling him what he was supposed to do. How many would there be? Anger rose, and he glared at them all. They needed to die. However, as he lifted his hand, he blinked and shook his head. "No…I'm not like this. I'm not that monster…I won't…" He broke off, looking away. "None can become like this again. You asked me…you asked me to explain the creation of my demons to you…but doing so would bring about more devastation in this world than you can possible imagine. I will not demonstrate this power for you, no matter what you offer in return."

"Then we have no choice." Malachai sighed, bowing his head. "Please, turn on the lights in sector B14 of the interrogation chamber." Zeref didn't know who the order was directed towards, but in an instant, a light flashed in the room. What had been a place of darkness suddenly became visible. Standing within the room in the distance, leaning against the wall, was a man with soft brown hair and green eyes. Next to him, however, was what kept Zeref's attention. There, a familiar lacrima stood, spherical in shape with a body suspended inside. Looking almost as if he were asleep, Morow stood before him in the room, taunting him in a way nothing else could and reminding him of just how much further he could still continue to fall.

 **Surprise! Morow is back, at least in some form. As for the other man and how he got there, it will be revealed soon. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Zeref was silent as he stared at the body he had so carefully preserved just after Morow's death. It looked exactly as he had when he collapsed by Zeref's side. The man's expression was peaceful, smiling faintly as if he were simply having a pleasant dream. However, Zeref knew the truth. His breath hitched in his throat, and the others in the room were no longer his focus. Next to him, Drake moved, but the others seemed to follow his silence. "What is this supposed to be? That…what purpose does the council have with a corpse? Are you disturbing graves now just to gain what you need?"

"This boy had no grave, Officer Penburn." Maura spoke, glancing over towards Zeref. "According to our informant, Zeref himself placed the boy into this crystal for use in his black magic. Our assumption is that Zeref requires living material to create his demons…and that this boy was going to be his next creation."

By the lacrima, the man smiled and stepped forward. "Of course he would. Creating life from mere objects? Impossible." He glanced towards Zeref, his smile vanishing and turning into a harsh glare. "As for you…this is exactly what you deserve, for what you did to my Anna. You will watch as you lose that which is most important to you…that which you worked so hard to protect. After all, you can't make him into a demon if his body is destroyed…and you can't bring him back with your magic sealed by the Council's little toy."

This was new to him. "Anna? You're…you're her husband." He frowned, glancing towards Morow. "I did not harm her. If…if something tragic has befallen her, it would hinder my own plans as well."

" _Hinder your plans?_ She was my _wife._ We have a family together…and ever since she joined you in stopping Acnologia, I haven't seen her once!" The man stepped forward, glaring at him.

"Mr. Heatfilia, calm yourself." Rodrin spoke, sighing. "Maybe you are correct in what our intentions are, but this is not the way to speak to him. Antagonizing the black wizard will only lead to more strife for all of us."

The man clenched his hands into fists, exhaling loudly and taking a small step back. However, Zeref was not calm. His shoulders were shaking, his gaze locked on Morow. They were threatening to destroy him. If that happened, there would be no bringing him back. "Ha, the look on your faces…well, I suppose that's what you get for playing with dark magic, right? So, what's it gonna be, black wizard? You can tell us about resurrection…or we'll just dispose of your latest project right here."

"Morow is not a project!" Zeref snapped at the council member, glaring harshly at him. However, a hiss escaped his lips just after as the intensity of the burning increased. His body hurt, and suddenly, it was all he could focus on. "No…it's too much…" He clutched his arms, taking slow shallow breaths to try and calm himself. "Morow is a weapon…Morow is a friend…no, I can't bring him back…I must…make the magic stop…" He clutched his head, leaning forward with tears streaming from his eyes. "I can't stop it…it wants to escape, but where else can it go? How…how to let it escape despite the block…" He was muttering to himself, only loud enough for Drake to hear.

"What is that blasted wizard going on about? Has he agreed or not?" Horace stared at Drake, who was staring at Zeref with wide eyes.

"I…he seems to concur that there is a flaw in the prototype brace. It sounds…it sounds as if he is claiming his magic is attempting to leave, but cannot."

"Obviously we cannot let him just have free reign over his magic in here. He will learn to deal with it. Now, answer the question, Zeref Dragneel." Malachai spoke, studying Zeref closely with narrowed eyes.

He heard it, faint at first. A slight cracking noise from his wrist. Zeref stiffened, blinking and glancing up towards them. "Without an answer, we will assume you are refusing. Mr. Heartfilia, Officer Penburn…you are both ordered to destroy the lacrima and body it contains. Do not let the black magic preserving it to linger in this world." Maura spoke, making Zeref snap his head up.

"No!" His magic surged gain, this time trying to act with his desires. He couldn't lose Morow, not when he was on the brink of losing himself. Who was he? Maybe he did want to lose Morow. Maybe Morow had always been against him. Wait. Morow had been his closest friend, right? Something was wrong. Or maybe something was right for the first time ever. His thoughts had never been like this before, yet he could not remember a time when they had not been this way. Magic burned in his veins, and as painful as it was, Zeref found it was actually comforting. The pressure in his head was even greater than it ever was with the death predation, but it felt like it belonged there.

The wizards began moving as directed, walking towards Morow. Glancing at the cuff, Zeref realized that it could break with enough pressure. He needed to focus on the value of life, to lose control of his curse. Yet, didn't he want to control it? Wasn't it better to forget? Morow flashed in his mind, seeing his friend's face and hearing his laugh. The boy had promised him paradise. What part of this curse was paradise? He hated Morow for that false promise. He needed Morow to make that promise a reality.

Did he? Natsu would kill him one day. That is, unless Zeref killed him first. Clutching his head, Zeref groaned and felt his legs give out. His friends had to die. It was as simple as that. They were only getting in his way, after all. Then again, didn't he want them alive to help in his plans? What did he want? He didn't know. He could no longer tell. "Kill…don't kill…remember…forget…save…let go…hate…love…which ones are my own? Who am I? This curse…this magic…" He trailed off, letting out a cry as the pressure built even further. Black wisps of magic could be seen coiling around his wrist, streaming out from underneath the cuff. Another crack sounded, this one louder than before.

"The prototype! It's breaking." Maura spoke, pointing towards Zeref. "Officer Penburn, secure the prisoner! Leave the body to Mr. Heartfilia."

Drake turned towards Zeref, his eyes widening. However, the rune knight did not move. "But…no, we must evacuate. His magic…I've seen this before…" He broke off, just as one last crack echoed in the room. The cuff fell apart, shattering in a massive blast of darkness. Nothing was visible in the room anymore, not even the thought projection images of the council members. Black magic shrouded everything as Zeref screamed in agony. With nothing blocking his magic, it came out with a vengeance, trying to eat away at absolutely everything in his vicinity. Drake and Mr. Heartfilia were far enough away to just barely avoid the blast. The council members were not truly here, so they did not perish. However, it still did not stop them from gasping in shock at the sheer force of the magic being unleashed.

Within the haze, Zeref glanced upward and glared at the wizards crowding near Morow. They did not deserve to be near him. In fact, he needed to save Morow while he still had the chance. There were a few cracks in the lacrima, but it was only a minor delay in the process. With the shroud of darkness created by his curse blocking his magic from view, Zeref began. A book appeared in his hand, one he had written out long ago when he first began considering bringing his friend back. With it acting as the tether, to recreate the memories of his closest friend, Zeref began.

Intricate circles began to surround the lacrima, likely only barely visible to Drake and Mr. Heartfilia. Their colors intensified, glowing within the darkness yet still being blurred by the shadows of his death magic. Some of his curse receded with the decrease in his own energy to fuel it, but it did not fall away entirely. Drake watched the magic with wide eyes, taking a small step away from the lacrima as he noticed what was happening. Too many circles had formed, however, for him to differentiate one from another. Their colors mixed with each other, though unlike his first attempt at this magic, they were predominately white and black. His magic was forever tainted by those colors, with reds occasionally mixing in and giving all of his spells a darker appearance than most wizards.

Some part of Zeref began to object to completing this spell part way through. The pressure may have been released, but his eyes widened as he sensed the contradictions lingering in his mind. Shouldn't they have vanished now that the curse could escape like normal? However, he could not deny the strong urge to just let Morow be destroyed. He could not deny that he knew he wanted to bring his friend back, either.

One last flash of light filled the room, before all of the magic vanished. With the contradictory thoughts returning, his focus on the value of Morow's life faded. Something in him was broken, and he hunched over and grimaced at the thought. One hand was pressed into his hair, tangling the dark locks as he tried to regain some form of composure. However, his mind was only mildly calmed with that outburst of magic. "Why did I bring him back? My friend…he will stand in my way…no, he will…" Zeref cut off his words, closing his eyes. This needed to stop, yet he couldn't manage to control it anymore.

No one in the room seemed to be moving, and Zeref's voice was the only thing heard. Before them, the massive lacrima had shattered in the wake of his magic. A boy stood where it once was, gazing out at his new surroundings. No longer the middle-aged man that had been preserved, Morow now resembled the teenager Zeref recalled from their time in school together. His familiar green hair hung around his face, with his blue eyes darting around the room. "This isn't Mildian Magic Academy." Morow glanced around, frowning for a moment. However, his statement seemed to ground Zeref when nothing else would.

Looking up, his dark eyes found Morow. "Morow…I'm sorry. Please…I can't make it…my thoughts…" He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"My god, he actually managed to do it. He's brought the dead back to life…" Rodrin breathed out the words, staring at no one other than Morow.

Next to him, Malachai nodded. "Truly, if we understood the properties of such magic, we could know the signs to look for to prevent such dark tragedies as we've seen in recent years."

"Black magic is illegal. I'd say this is more than enough evidence to convict him without a trial." Maura stared sternly at Zeref, speaking as if it were nothing more than a few facts.

Snorting, Charles shook his head. "Yeah, and give him what he wants? Like we should do his dirty work for him. If you want to die black wizard, do the deed yourself. All we have to offer you is the nice warm cell you had before."

"Our duty is to uphold the law, not exercise harsh judgment on others." Rodrin spoke, glancing towards Zeref after taking a deep breath. "This is black magic. To put it simply, it is safer to exterminate it sooner, rather than later."

Zeref could care less about their arguments. More voices joined in, debating his punishment, however his gaze was locked on Morow. The lightning mage was actually listening, his chin lifted towards the council members above them. "What have you gotten us into this time, Zeref? Got to say, I never imagined you standing trial for this."

"You…you should be dead." Mr. Heartfilia spoke, something almost dead in his voice as he glared towards Morow.

"Pardon?" The lightning mage frowned at him, turning towards the wizard standing on the ground.

"You should be dead!" His voice was a ragged cry, stepping forward with tears in his eyes. "Why do you get to live, when my Anna is dead? That man…that monster deserves to suffer. Death would be too good for him."

There was a dark look in Morow's eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do! She went to that bastard for help, and now look where she's at! She's gone…and I know…I know she's never coming back."

Where was Anna? Zeref tilted his head, frowning. Then, his eyes flashed open, widening. "No…she couldn't have. The gate…only five could pass through…" He trailed off, seeing both men turn towards him. "Magic Council! You mentioned a temporal anomaly before…when did this anomaly appear?"

Their squabbling grew quieter, their heads turning towards him. "Hmm? You expect us to simply explain our dilemmas to you now?" Horace chuckled, shaking his head.

However, their own rune knight seemed to disagree with his actions. "Dimaria claims there was the formation of a time rift…because of a plan she aided you in completing." Drake spoke quietly, his voice not loud enough to carry towards the others. His eyes were dark, avoiding Zeref's gaze. "I'm sorry. This was not how things were supposed to happen." He bit his lip, glancing towards Zeref. "Why? What happened to you?"

Glancing down at his wrist, Zeref felt even more of the contradictions in his mind fading away. They were like distant memories, yet he could still feel them lurking and waiting for a chance to emerge once more. "So long as I value life, my magic must steal it away. Therefore, what must occur if my magic is incapable of stealing away life?" Drake's eyes widened, looking horrified at his words. "Your prototype…to put things simply, I can still feel its effects now. Do I want to kill? Do I want to heal? I don't know…perhaps I shouldn't care to know, either. It is best…best if I simply do nothing. Acting is what brought us all to this point…brought Anna to go through the Gate and create such a disturbance…brought Dimaria to hate me…brought Irene to think of me as some form of king…brought so many other to their deaths. True, others will still seek me out so long as I live…but not acting creates less problems in the world. It will keep me more sane…allow me to meditate, and calm some of these new contradictions rising in my mind."

"And who will that help?" Morow spoke, overhearing the conversation and coming closer. His eyes were distant, frowning towards him. "Maybe I don't know what's going on…but I do know you. This…this is you giving up. No matter what odds you faced, you always fought against them, Zeref. Don't just stop that now. Don't just give up, after trying so hard—"

"You don't know me." Zeref saw Morow look stricken, while Zeref smiled darkly at his own hands. "How long ago, were you taken away? You encountered me twice, since I gained this curse. Then, you perished. Promises of paradise…I despise such lies." His friend flinched at those words, while Zeref touched his head and grimaced. "No…what am I saying? The curse…it still lingers. Morow, my mind…I fear it is no longer my own. This magic…it was not meant to be contained, and its effects can contradict even one's own thoughts, if forced to do so."

The council was watching him, all of them warily uncertain of if it was something to be stopped or not. "I've heard of curses before. Never have I seen something that would force such an insanity upon anyone."

Chuckling, Zeref looked up towards them. They had seen it in action, so he supposed there was little use in hiding it from them. "That is not the normal outcome of this curse…perhaps you have even heard of its name. The Curse of Contradictions…the more one values life, the more one is forced to take it away. Not to mention immortality…and insanity when the death predation is not allowed to release from the body."

Turning slightly, Zeref found the eyes of the man with blond hair, smiling at Charles. "Now, are you going to claim that it would be so simple to end my life now? Deliora has tried…I have tried…Acnologia has tried…yet all have failed. My life cannot be taken away…" He trailed off, glancing away and narrowing his eyes. "But…perhaps the world does not believe so. You…your issue lies within my creation of demons, does it not?"

"Of course." Malachai spoke, adjusting his weight and flexing his fingers on the top of his staff. "Such black magic is not meant for the hands of mankind. Based on the curse you've described…I assume you've realized why."

Nodding, Zeref felt Morow's gaze burning into his back as he spoke. "Then perhaps we can come to an agreement, as opposed to a punishment. Certainly, you can see how futile it would be for you to attempt to slay me or detain me…" Maura glanced towards Rodrin, both council members sharing a grave look. "Therefore, it is in your best interests to agree. I shall stop all interferences with living magic, the magic I utilize to create demons. In return…you shall stage a public execution. For all intents and purposes, the Black Wizard Zeref will be killed for his crimes. I will die…and history will forget I ever existed."

"What? Zeref, you can't just do that!" Morow jumped forward, reaching towards him. However, at the last moment, the boy dropped his hand and closed it into a fist. "I…how long have I been dead? How could you have changed this much?"

Looking into the eyes of his old friend, Zeref felt an odd pang in his chest. His memories of Morow were still strong, but their connection was severed due to the passing of time. In a way, that had been the case before he had died as well. Zeref would never change, yet the world would continue to do so around him. "Years…it has been too many years." Had he even counted how many? When had it stopped mattering how much time had passed? Zeref didn't know, and he couldn't properly answer Morow's question without that knowledge. Hanging his head, Zeref closed his eyes. "Natsu is gone…Ankhseram herself is rumored to be dead…and I have lost any chance I once had of eliminating this curse. Morow…you have not seen me at my worst. You do not know what I am capable of…should I forget the value of life."

There was an odd look in Drake's eyes, with silence creating a long pause in the room. The council seemed to be growing still, likely debating telepathically so Zeref could not hear them. However, Drake eventually ran a hand through his hair, looking away. "He might not know, but I do. That is what happened to Rote Fliegen…the day we first met you."

Nodding, Zeref leaned his head back to gaze up at the ceiling. He didn't want to recall that attack, but he supposed Drake would bring it up regardless. "That was when Elaine fought to keep you alive, Zeref. Even after that…there is something in you that is still fighting for what is right. Acnologia…you fought him to stop the war, did you not?" Zeref nodded, while Morow blinked at him in surprise. "And Deliora…just as my unit began to capture you and bring you here, you were attempting to stop your own creation as well, correct?"

Lowering his gaze, Zeref closed his eyes. "No." He paused for a moment, staring at his palms. "I was trying to die. I…I had hoped Deliora might succeed. Yet…without more power, without the book…I was unable to give him that strength."

After a moment, Morow slowly began to shake his head. "That's not going to happen." For a moment, Zeref oddly felt like Natsu was standing there rather than Morow. Then, he shook his head and the illusion was gone. "Do you honestly think any of us want you dead, Zeref? Maybe you can make the world think that's the case. Maybe you think everything will be better that way. However…what do you think will happen to me when you die? Your magic…your energy is keeping me alive, right? Do you really want to kill me again, or are you going to take a moment and listen for a change?"

Flinching, Zeref stared at Morow's eyes. There was a ferocity in them that he had not noticed before, likely from his time fighting battles in the war. "We've always been a team, Zeref. You and me, planning to resurrect the dead before we were even old enough to understand what death even meant. I'm just as much to blame for your curse as you are…if I had really wanted to, I could have told you to stop to. But, I didn't. I asked you to keep going…I told you how much better it would make everything. So, if you want to tell yourself the world has gone to hell because of you…you're going to have to let me believe I did the same."

It was insane logic, but it was the logic Zeref needed. He had always wanted to try and alleviate some of Morow's pain. It was the only way Zeref could repay Morow for staying by his side all his life. Then again, it had always been difficult to gauge if Morow was in pain or not. The boy was always smiling, hiding away his pain through distraction. Now, Morow had reached his breaking point. The anger on his face was tinged with something darker, a slight twitching in his downturned mouth as if he was fighting to keep his expression fierce rather than crumbling.

Taking a deep breath, Zeref looked away. "I…Morow…you do realize I did not mean my words earlier, do you not? Perhaps it was not clear…or perhaps it was." He bit off his words, realizing what he was doing already. "This plan…it is not meant to punish myself. It is meant to deter others from seeking me out. Rote Fliegen, White Rose…Irene and Dimaria…any wizard seeking more power is now seeking out rumors surrounding my existence. They wish to meet the man capable of creating demons and destroying entire cities in mere days…acting on my behalf without ever even meeting me in person. I do not wish for this to occur…so they must believe they can no longer obtain my power. They must believe I am dead…and from there, I will turn to isolation."

Turning away, Morow grimaced and clenched his hands into fists. "That…I get it. I just…won't you get lonely like that? I know what it feels like, being alone. That's what it felt like when I was drafted. No one knew me, I didn't know them…it's hell, Zeref. You don't want to be alone like that. I don't think anyone, not even you, can withstand it."

"I have no choice. Learning patience…that will become my greatest asset, I believe. Perhaps it will be the greatest piece of advice Igneel ever passed on to me…the wisdom of knowing that there will always be more time to act…time to make new friends, should this curse ever vanish."

"Then why did you bring me back?" Morow glared at him, stepping forward. "I…I thought you'd want me to help end the curse. We could work together, just like before…creating new spells, experimenting and researching…"

"I've already done that before. This curse defends itself against countermeasures…contradicting them, in its own way." He smiled faintly, oddly amused by the idea. If he didn't let it amuse him, he knew it would begin to break him even further. "I…I did not intend to bring you back, Morow. However, I could not stand idly by with others threatening to destroy what remained of you…and that is why you stand here." Zeref held the book out towards him, locking gazes with his former friend. "This…this is your book. Keep it safe…and should you tire of your existence, you know what must be done to stop your suffering. Perhaps you now have the potential to survive as long as I do…but I will not force that upon anyone who does not desire it."

There was something fierce in Morow's gaze, taking the book and clutching it close. "I won't do that. I won't give up…and if you ever need me, I will be there for you. One day…I'll make good on my promise, Zeref. I'll find a way to end your curse…and then I'll find you, wherever you have gone to separate yourself from the world. I'll find you and show you that you were wrong about everything."

He glanced at the council members, before quickly rushing towards the door. Someone shouted, ordering for him to be stopped, but Zeref acted too quickly. A magic circle illuminated the floor beneath Morow, startling the boy. Then, he was gone, teleported to the streets just outside the walls of this building. At least, that was where Zeref hoped he had sent Morow. Either way, it was safer than being chased by guards.

Looking upward, Zeref met the glaring eyes of the council. "Now…do we have a deal?" For a moment, there was more silence. Then, the council members began to nod one by one. The planned execution was set. The Black Wizard would soon be dead, and isolation would follow. Zeref felt an odd numbness in him at the thought, wondering if he had made the right choice. However, he could not drag Morow down with him into this darkness. If he brought Morow with him, there was no way he could guarantee that his unstable mind would not return, threatening to force Zeref to willingly kill any he once loved.

 **Morow is back! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, and seeing a little bit of the aftermath of Anna's disappearance. Without switching POV to her (which I don't really plan to do, since this story focuses on Zeref's past thus far), it is difficult to explain, but I can at least include a reaction from her husband. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

The execution came and went, with about the same amount of suffering as his former suicide attempts. People had watched while the council covered Zeref's face, placing his head on the guillotine. Technically, Zeref had beheaded himself before, but never in front of so many shocked to witness the death of a powerful wizard. Afterwords, people had left and Zeref was immediately directed back into Era, shuffled through the halls to avoid being seen by those that now believed him to be dead. Really, that was probably the most stressful part of that day. For most, it would have been the actual death, but Zeref had long passed the point of believing such events could kill him.

Now, Zeref was wandering. He didn't know what else to do with his time, really. Exploring the world seemed to be as good a way as any to spend eternity. Researching magic led to problems. Using magic led to more. So, he remained idle, yet restless. He tried to focus on as little as possible, fearful of the contradictions that now lurked in his mind. While they never worsened, he had bouts when they took control and made him stop his travels for some time, waiting for his sanity to return. Morow was not seen once during his travels, and perhaps that was for the best. Zeref didn't know how he'd react to seeing his friend again, especially now that there was so much distance between them.

When it became clear that Fiore had little to offer him in terms of places to rest, Zeref expanded his horizons for exploration. Years had passed since his isolation began, and he no longer could name all the places he had visited. Forests, deserts, mountains, cities…he had seen it all. New countries were often the same, with the same landscape and people bearing similar thoughts and desires within. Everyone seemed to have something to complain about, no matter where he went. After getting angry with people for such minor complaints as being cold, Zeref had given up on humoring them. Maybe he had desired small conversations on occasion, but they weren't worth the risk of setting off his anger and killing more.

Currently, Zeref wasn't even on the same continent as Fiore. He had taken a boat, deciding to learn how to sail after traveling on land for so long. For a while, he had gotten lost in the open waters. Without knowledge of how to navigate, Zeref had let himself drift to wherever the waters would take him. It wasn't as if starvation was a worry for him, and even should a storm sink the boat, Zeref would still survive. In a way, he would have deserved the suffering he received as a result as well. The waters would still bring him to land someday, despite the lengthened journey his lack of transport would cause.

Having spent only a few weeks here, Zeref didn't have much to say about the place his ship had landed at. Really, people had been surprised to see him aboard one, traveling to this continent. Tourists weren't common, he had been told. People were distrustful as well, watching him warily. Unlike Fiore, he was not openly embraced and welcomed into stores. Shop owners were watching their guests like hawks, waiting for thieves to attempt to sneak away their wares.

It was refreshing to see, in an odd way. Zeref had seen how dark humanity could be, when they gave in to their selfish desires. He knew how badly some wished to spill blood, and how others were willing to torture and steal to obtain what they wanted in life. This town openly embraced that fact, staying vigilant while expecting such a thing to occur. As Zeref walked into another book store with that in mind, he had a faint smile on his face.

Normally, people would not expect to find Zeref in such a place. However, he found his curse had been oddly dormant in these last few months. Since he left Fiore, Zeref had found an odd thought process by which he could dull the energy threatening to escape his veins. Outside of his home, he knew no one. In essence, he valued no one either. They were simply people, likely to either use him or be used by him. There were no friends. Zeref had vowed not to make another, not until he somehow found an end to this curse one way or another. So, he rarely spoke to anyone. Being in public caused him little to no issue, since he did not grow attached to people here. Their matching wariness made it so much easier to accomplish in this town, too. He was finding that he rather enjoyed being in Iona, some town on the continent of Alakitasia. He couldn't quite recall which country it was a part of, but the details mattered little to him.

Browsing a few of the books on the history of the nation, Zeref ignored the other patrons in the store. One brushed past him, moving to glance at another nearby shelf. He felt his robes rustle from the contact, making him frown. Glancing towards the shopper, he saw a thin woman, covering her head with the hood of her jacket and keeping her gaze locked on the shelf. "Excuse me…but I do believe you've taken something that belongs to me."

Pickpockets were common in this area. However, Zeref did admit he knew very little. He was considering staying here for a while, with how simple it was to control his curse. "Well, I think I need it more. There's no need to waste coin like this on some lousy book, kid." Turning towards him, Zeref saw the face of the woman. Based on appearance alone, he supposed she did look older than him, old enough to consider him a child in comparison to her. He was growing used to such comments, able to no longer react to the term. After all, it was nothing more than a name at this point.

"Perhaps…though it is my decision to waste such a thing, if it is my desire." He held out his hand, narrowing her eyes at her. "Return my possessions to me…or I will be forced to take it from you." Seeing her swallow with sweat trickling down her face amused him. He could play so many games with the people in this town, gauging their reactions. In fact, perhaps he was making the wrong move with this one.

"I'm a wizard. If you think I'm just handing this back to you without a fight—"

Zeref held a hand up, shrugging and moving past her. "On second though, I suppose it makes little difference. I can always obtain more funds if that is what I need." Here, he could be whoever he wanted to be. Then again, he found that his abilities were suited towards darker tasks than he liked. Guilds would hire him to complete their dirty work, often involving exterminating various magical beasts that roamed the lands surrounding the town. On occasion, he would get the rare contact asking for help in deciphering a rare spell, but most of his jobs focused on utilizing his talents with death magic. Maybe he should have refused them, but he did need to keep up some form of funding to keep up his travels.

Setting the book back on a shelf, the girl simply watched him leave. "Weirdo. Don't complain if you aren't upset." She snorted, and shook her head, staying behind in the store. However, Zeref simply smiled. He was learning to avoid confrontation from this town. Here, he could grow to understand how to make people act the way he desired. Sometimes, he'd try and make them smile. Other days, he would find he hated humanity and would want them to despair and know they would never find joy in life. Overall, his actions in this Iona depended on his mood, which was why he had yet to even build any kind of reputation.

Walking through the streets, Zeref passed by a few other people on their way to work or shop. The business district wasn't all that busy in Iona, though the town itself was rather small. Stone streets lined the ground, with the buildings possessing large yards to decorate and make appealing. Homes were no different, with the occasional apartment complex popping up on the outskirts of the city. In the center, a massive tower stood, as if watching over the entire town. A guild existed in town too, by the name of Shining Iris. Their guild hall was just next to the business district, and it was often where Zeref went to learn more about what kind of work he could obtain. Right now, that was exactly where Zeref was heading towards.

Outside, Shining Iris wasn't much to look at. The walls were made of wood, painted white to try and make it look clean. However, with the door unpainted and in a natural brown color, along with the attempt at painting colorful yellow flowers with green stems along the bottom edges of the building, it ended up looking more like a child's artwork than anything else. Still, it was a place for some wizards to call home. Opening the door, Zeref stepped inside and glanced around. Wizards were sparse inside, most of them working on jobs.

"Welcome back, Sid." Zeref had taken to using the name given to him by Elaine before. After all, Zeref was dead in this era, so he could not use his own name anymore.

Nodding towards the wizard that had spoken, Zeref took a seat at the table. "Hello, Kora." Her dark black hair made one person question if she was Zeref's sibling once before. When that person ended up dead, no one, not even Shining Iris, had questioned his motives or his family history again. This country was far more lax on such rules, he realized. Likely, it was due to the unrest he had heard about. "Any new tasks for me?"

Smiling, Kora's red lips stretched across her face. "You know, one of these days you should just try and join the guild, Sid. That way, you wouldn't have to come begging for the most distasteful scraps our wizards won't even touch."

Zeref frowned in response. "I have only stopped by on four occasions. Even if I had issues with the jobs you allow me to take, I hold little desire to truly affiliate myself with such a place." Having been in this town for about a week, he didn't technically have an official job. In Fiore, he wouldn't be allowed to do what he was doing here, borrowing jobs from an official guild that other wizards did not want. However, things were different in this country. With the constant wars between territories, most wizards were hired to fight in battles of war. Wizard jobs were not any more scarce than they were in Fiore, but it was more difficult to find wizard willing to take them over fighting in war. After all, anyone fighting in war had steadier pay, more benefits, and the ability to receive compensation from the government well after their service was completed. True, it was riskier, given the nature of war, but the benefits far exceeded those offered by guilds.

"That's still more often than half of our members stop by. If you don't join up soon, people are going to start saying things about you. People don't like a freelance wizard. Last few times one came through here, they made an attempt to take over Varez and dethrone Queen Erica." That was the name of the country, Zeref realized. Varez, a small territory of Alakitasia ruled over by yet another monarch. What was it with so many people desire the title of king or queen? It was a demanding job, requiring someone to remain in a single place for the duration of their life. They had the responsibility of so many lives on their shoulders, and received little beyond the risk of death in return in this nation.

Still, Zeref couldn't help but think of Irene every time one of the monarchs was mentioned. She had claimed he would be suited to such a job, but he disliked the idea of lingering in any area for too long. "They can speak of me all they like. It will change little about my actions."

Kora raised an eyebrow at him, leaning across the table. For a girl with obvious curves, it looked rather uncomfortable for her to remain in such a position. "And what will you do when they act on those rumors? Plenty of wizards dream of having the power to fight for the throne. To them, you'll just be one more person standing in their way." She paused for a moment, shaking her head. "Not that you've really shown enough promise for such a role. Sometimes, I wonder how a telepath like you manages to complete some of these jobs I give you."

Smiling, Zeref watched as she placed a stack of papers on the table. Reaching forward, Zeref grabbed them and pulled them closer. At least if these jobs requested killing, it was the killing of bandits or murderers. The laws on such criminals were harsher in Varez, as were the leniencies on those who killed in defense of such laws, or in the defense of themselves or others. It made it easier for him to evade notice, or it would have if his curse ever became problematic. Right now, he was too fond of the break to truly bother befriending anyone and ending his game with these people. "I suppose they will learn to leave such matters alone. As for my methods…to put things simply, I have learned how to employ creative methods to obtain what I want."

Technically, those creative methods had been employed for bringing Natsu to life and stopping Acnologia. However, Kora did not need to know how simple some of these jobs truly were for him. "Well, that's what we've got leftover for you today. Whatever you don't finish, be sure to bring back." Kora leaned back, sighing and shaking her head. "Why you even came to this place is even more of a mystery than your magic to me."

She had hinted at this before, trying to gain information about his past to draw him either into the guild, or scare him away. "It is a change in scenery, I suppose. Such things can help calm the mind."

"And Varez is a better place than you were in before? Honestly, if I could manage it, I wouldn't stay here."

Glancing towards one of the wooden walls, Zeref frowned. There, a banner was hung, dark green in color with a bright yellow iris, the guild's logo, decorating the center. For the most part, their guild hall was actually barren of signs of which guild owned it. It was necessary, in a way. Broadcasting the fact that they were a guild would have made them a target for other wizards. "Better is simply a matter of perspective. My homeland had just finished a war of their own. Perhaps I am simply unable to relax and enjoy a peaceful era…perhaps that is why I find I enjoy lands lost to pointless wars much like this one."

It was true, in a way. Being here, Zeref felt like he just might find some form of purpose for his aimless wandering while he waited for Natsu. He had ended one war, so why not try and end another? Alakitasia would be more of a challenge than the war with the dragons, after all. Their struggle was a civil war, not selecting any defined enemy. To unite them, they would need a political action rather than a militaristic one. Then again, couldn't both succeed in some form? He would have to think on the matter. Thinking always helped him make such plans, but he still wondered if he should. What would he do if he created peace in this country? What purpose would it serve? Questions such as these, questioning if his involvement would help or hinder the world, were what stopped him from acting. They were what kept him in places like Iona, taking up jobs from wizard's guilds that their members were too busy to perform.

"That sounds rather stupid, if you ask me. You like war? Then I suggest fighting in it. Maybe then you'll at least make some progress towards ending this mess we're all in. Standing in one place doesn't do anyone any good, Sid." Zeref shrugged, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly at her words. It was so much like what Irene had said. In a way, he was living his life, standing in one place and just waiting for some catalyst to spur him forward. What would push him to act? He feared his own anger, and he feared his own calmness. One made him destroy the world, and the other made him insane. Was there any way to balance it out? Which emotion would push him to act again next? Whichever emotion it was, Zeref was certain it would result in the end of yet another era. Once Zeref's anger resurfaced, he knew with a dreaded certainty that no one would be able to stop him again.

Still, could he act without changing his perspective on the world? In this country, he had been able to tame his curse. There were no friends to worry about, no places tainted with the memories of his past to make him sentimental. Really, it was a blank page. He could do as he wished here, and not care about the consequences. After all, it wouldn't be so difficult to leave, without anyone to miss. The thought made him smile, turning back towards Kora. "Perhaps you are correct. If I long to take part in a country at war…it would be best to act."

Kora blinked at him, her eyes widening. "Hold on, you're actually listening to me for a change? Sid, what are you planning to do?"

There was a single window in the guild hall, lying on the wall just next to the door. Outside, Zeref could see a small family walking by. They kept close to the other side of the street, avoiding the guild with their daughter's hands clasped tightly in one of each of her parents' grips. The child looked rather frivolous, skipping along with a smile and a sparkling silver crown in her messy blond curls. Behind her back, Zeref could see a pair of cloth fairy wings, made for a part in some costume but used to go with her common outfit as she walked. There was something light about the sight, such a joyous family tainted by darkness. In a way, it reminded him of his own family, despite him not knowing a thing about them.

He had read fictional tales before about fairies, and he had found them to be too light-hearted for his tastes. Fantasy worlds were just that, nothing but lies. He favored the darker variations of such tales, one with ugliness in their depths that focused on the truth of how the world could be. "I suppose I am. So, Kora, guild master of Shining Iris…what is your opinion on the matter? If I act in this war…will I have this guild's support, or will I be acting alone?"

"Our _support?_ You make it sound as if…as if you're planning to vie for the throne. As if you're going to become another one of those idiots who thinks they can win."

Smiling darkly, Zeref turned to face her. "Oh, that would depend on your definition of success. See…I suppose you could say I am almost as unfathomable as myths and fantasy…much like fairies and trolls. However…there is no sense of their light within me. I am the darkest variation of myths you will ever see…a spriggan, I suppose, if I must be given a metaphorical comparison."

Kora rose to her feet, her arms tense with her hands resting flat on the table in front of them. She was leaning forward, staring wide-eyed at his face with a stunned expression. "Spriggans aren't real! I don't care how much of a mystery you think you are, you can't win a war based on nothing but surprise alone."

"I was the one who ended the war in my homeland." Zeref rose to his feet, tilting his head and studying the girl. Really, she was rather short compared to him, despite looking to be about a decade older. "I am here…because I hold no desire to return to that place. So…if I were to make a play for the throne here, do you think this continent will welcome me? Do you think this spriggan will find a home that will not force him to flee?"

"Spriggan…am I to take that to be the title you plan to give yourself? Some false name based on a silly myth?"

"Myths have basis in facts, no matter how silly they may seem. Spriggans are the darkness of the world…the ugliness it hides, which is why they are portrayed so darkly in literature. My darkness…I will put it on display for the world to see. Everyone will know the truth of how dark war can be…and when they do, they will grow to despise it so much that they will revere me for bringing the truth to light."

Watching him, Kora slowly took a deep breath, looking away and steadying her options. Within the guild, other wizards were scarcely spread out amongst the tables. Two men were together, laughing quietly with little other noise to soften the sound. One other person seemed to be scanning over a paper of some form, sitting alone at a table. Otherwise, their current room of the guild hall was empty and devoid of life. "Shining Iris…we aren't a powerful guild, Spriggan. If we ally with you, you'll seem like little more than a joke to the other wizards trying to kill Queen Erica."

"Did I say you would become my sole ally, Kora?" Zeref looked at her with a gleam in his eyes. This would be an entertaining way to spend his time, he realized. How many people could he fool into becoming his friends? It would be so similar to his efforts with Eclipse, but on a much grander scale. He would need more than just a few wizards to aid him. He would need entire guilds, entire territories to fight for him. "If you fight with me…I'll promise you the destruction of Silent Star. They are your rival guild, are they not? I will disassemble them…or is that not enough to sway you to my cause?"

Kora's eyes narrowed, and after a moment, she let out a deep breath. "No, that won't be necessary. Shining Iris will be your ally, should you actually prove you stand a chance at winning. As much as I'd love to see Silent Star crumble…we need them to protect our borders from nations like Corlica and Polnerish. Are you sure you really want this, though? I was joking, about fighting for the throne. I'm not kidding about how outclassed a mere telepath will be, no matter how creative you get."

Zeref nodded, already turning to walk away. "Kora…did I ever once claim to be simply a telepath?" The girl blinked at him, frowning in confusion.

"But…the day I asked you to confirm you were a wizard, you—"

"Spoke with telepathy?" Zeref chuckled, shaking his head. "Most wizards fail to expect such differences. You see…my advantage comes from my broadened spectrum of specializations. Have you ever fought a wizard that can use multiple forms of magic, Kora?" She shook her head, staring at him with shock. "Then I suppose most of the other wizards on this continent have not either. It will be interesting…to see how they react. Let's just see if anyone can counter me…and if I perish in my attempts, then I suppose that's all the better." Not letting her argue with his comment, Zeref walked out of the guild. He had work to do, if he planned to make a move for the throne of Varez. Perhaps it was time to contact an old friend. After all, why should he just stop there? This entire continent was in the midst of a civil crisis. Zeref could spend his years playing his games with them, taking over each nation one by one until he had an entire empire to command.

 **And now we are getting into establishing Alvarez! Zeref is bored...so of course, the obvious solution is to stop a civil war and create an empire, right? Eh...I never really liked that explanation in canon, but I hope I portrayed it alright in this chapter. While it will eventually become an AU, I did want to explore what a canon variation of setting up Alvarez might look like, so it might not get that part for a little bit yet. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Normally, it would have been difficult to track down a wizard he had not seen in years. In fact, at first, Zeref had been concerned about managing it. Then, he realized something. Were there truly any other dragons left in existence? Could he not simply track down the biological signatures of such a creature? He had studied tracking spells before, after all. Most required something specific to locate. Others were meant to be broader, to direct an individual towards a specific species. Each variant had their own uses. Those for tracking down specific kinds of living creatures were often used for locating and avoiding dangerous animals. Zeref, however, was taking his own twist on such a spell.

Really, Zeref's main hope was for Irene not to be in Ishgar. He did not like the idea of trying to figure out how to sail a boat again, and to wander aimlessly while attempting to return to his home continent then back to Alakitasia. Thus far, the spell seemed to have been directing him further inland, to his luck. Walking through a desert-like landscape, Zeref continued keeping his focus on the thread of energy tying him to some distant point. He was surprised that the spell actually had multiple places to travel towards, though they were scarce. It made him wonder if he was tracking down the right dragon, actually. Clearly, there were a few lingering dragons left, but they were keeping their presence well hidden from the public. Zeref had not heard much of anything about dragons since he had contained Acnologia, after all.

The main reason he had selected the dragon he was tracking was due to isolation. One path had led him back towards the water, which Zeref assumed to be the spell locating Acnologia's frozen form. Another five seemed to take him to the north, though the distance made it difficult to tell if they were in close proximity or spread out in a northern region. This current path was taking him to the south, the only dragon that appeared to be in this direction. Really, logic told him it should be Irene, but he could always be proven wrong.

He had long since left Varez in his search. Really, Zeref wondered if he had left Polnerish as well, the country that neighbored Varez to the south. There were really no designated signs to tell him where one country ended and another began, though he supposed such signs would be a waste of resources. In the nation he planned to build, it would matter little where each territory once claimed their borders had been. Then again, perhaps it would be necessary. If he wished to be able to leave, each territory would have to be independent enough to operate without their ruler, after all.

Since when did he even wish for such a thing? Zeref could admit he could see potential use for a powerful empire to be at his command. For one, he would never have to worry himself about loss of wealth. With his need to remain hidden, he had struggled with obtaining jobs during his earlier travels. Now, he had found a few odd ones to take, but it still was no means of a steady income. An empire would solve that dilemma with ease.

If that wasn't the only benefit, Zeref may not have felt like it was worth the effort. He could survive starvation and camping. He could not survive with this curse. This was why he was at odds with whether or not to even form the empire he imagined. After all, an empire meant having an army, a weapon. With a weapon, he could obtain any resources he might need to put an end to his own existence. Likely, it meant beginning a war of his own. Did he wish to be the cause of such a thing? He had fought to end wars, never to start one. Then again, he did have to admit such ugly paths were necessary to achieve results in quick ways.

He was still debating the topic when he saw the town on the horizon. It was small, even smaller than Iona had been. Nothing seemed to declare a name, but as Zeref approached, he saw people smiling and nodding at him as he walked through the streets. The atmosphere here was almost completely different from what it had been in Iona. No one looked at him with glares. No one avoided his gaze. No one clung to the shadows in fear of being seen.

Staring around, Zeref frowned at the sight. They hid their pain, he supposed. Were they not a part of the war? With their isolation, it wouldn't surprise him if battles did not reach them. Unlike Iona, which was merely a few miles away from Varez's capital city, this place held little strategic use in battle. They saw little battles, and likely only cared about the changing monarchy as much as it affected their taxes.

Moving a bit slower in the city, Zeref kept his gaze scanning the sidewalks for a familiar face. Irene was close, he was certain of it. Her energy brought him here, after all. One woman tried to beckon him over to her store, but he shook his head in response. He was not here to shop. Instead, he tried to avoid making eye contact with others, though despite the small size of the town, it was crowded and difficult to avoid meeting anyone's gaze.

He brushed by someone, pushing his way through the crowd with a grimace. The thought of the curse going off in a place like this normally would have sent shudders through him. Here, it only made him realize how useless it would be to begin his takeover from here. It would not cause him any setbacks, if this country died. In the end, his game board would remain unchanged, still free for him to conquer whichever country he pleased.

Something like alarm vaguely flashed through him at the thought. Was this truly his own desire? Or was it the contradictions once more? He did not know, but the more he thought about it, the more he decided it didn't matter. He had no purpose, and even if this idea was supplied by the curse, it gave him something to focus on. He passed by a florist's shop, smelling the blossoms as he moved. The entire street seemed to be filled with a mixture of such scents, though he found it was more often smelling like the bakeries that were more frequent in town.

Stopping his walking, Zeref frowned. The connection the spell provided him with indicated she should have been just on this street. Crowds were still moving, passing him by as he gazed at the area. There was a weapons shop, though it seemed nearly abandoned in this place. A small cafe seemed to be rather busy, with people seated at tables outside their front door. Next to them, an ice cream parlor seemed to be looking for customers to purchase their wares in the outside heat.

"Well, well, well…what have we here?" A familiar voice made Zeref turn around, blinking as he spotted a familiar flash of scarlet hair. "I didn't realize you'd be following my advice so soon…Zeref."

Nodding towards her, Zeref smiled. "Perhaps I should have listened even sooner. Then again…it would have been rather disappointing if I had missed my own execution."

The dragon slayer raised an eyebrow at his comment, crossing her arms over her chest. "Sounds like you've been having fun without me. Did you enjoy hanging?"

"Beheading, actually." Zeref frowned, wondering why he had started out with such a topic. Then again, it wasn't as if he really had much to speak with Irene about in such a public place as this. "And it was just as painful as I recalled it being. Fiore now believes me to be dead…as was best, given my situation."

Nodding, Irene tossed her hair over her shoulder and began walking. "Am correct to assume you tracked me down for a reason? To be honest, I was under the impression that you were quite sick of me."

He paused, uncertain of what to say. Back when she left, he had not wanted to do anything. However, an idle mind made him realize how pointless such a choice was. "Not quite. I simply did not have need of you. There was no reason you could not have remained, if it was your wish." He paused for a moment, studying her closely. "You did not complete your own wish either, have you?"

She touched her stomach, glancing at the ground. "No…the time is not yet right. War in Fiore stopped me then…war here stops me now. I want a comfortable life for myself once I'm in my new body…but I seem to have run out of funds to obtain travel elsewhere again."

Nodding, Zeref stared ahead. Irene seemed to be taking them past the business sector, where the crowds were dispersing as apartments came into view. Walking towards one of them, Irene stepped inside. "I see. What if I were to tell you I was coming up with a plan to obtain however much funding you would require, and more?"

Stopping by the stairs that led upward to the rooms, Irene glanced over her shoulder at him. She studied him closely, before shrugging. "Well, I'd say you must have gotten quite bored to want little beyond wealth. The wizard I knew cared little for such a thing."

"True. I still find it a pointless concept…however, I thought it might be what you desired in return for your assistance." Zeref followed Irene up the stairs, passing by one more person on their way to their room. Pulling out her key, Irene unlocked one of the doors and stepped inside.

The room itself was small, but it was to be expected of such a place. It was a single-bedroom apartment. The living area had a chair, with a reading lamp if necessary. A door led into the slightly larger bedroom, with the kitchen connected in an open space to her living area. "I suppose that would depend on what else you planned to offer. Any plan of yours that requires me must involve some form of an enchantment—"

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of battle." That made Irene pause, blinking at him in surprise. "After some consideration…I believe you may have been correct about me before. I do not enjoy being commanded…being told what my destiny is meant to be, who I am meant to become…so why not become the one that orders others? This place seems to be the perfect place to begin such a quest…a land where I will hold no regrets over loss of life, where I can take on any identity I please. A land where the black wizard never existed."

"An interesting choice…I suppose I can see the strategy as well. Alakitasia is weakened by their civil war. No nation allies with another…not with the distrust that one will stab the other in the back. All of the monarchs think that they are destined to become the true ruler of all the lands, the one meant to unite them all…are you saying you wish to be that king, Zeref?"

Watching her, Zeref shook his head. "King is such an overused title…one that reminds me of Fiore. I'd rather avoid such a name…no…if I must claim rulership…I think I am more befitting the title of Emperor, do you not agree? Emperor Spriggan…an interesting title, to say the least."

"Spriggan? While I can understand the change of name…why to such an obscure reference?"

"For there is little I have to offer but darkness, yet there is truth to that darkness that will make us strong." Zeref watched Irene observe him with a small frown.

"You've changed."

Nodding, Zeref looked away. "I suppose. It was inevitable that I would, given the circumstances. If we were still in Fiore, I likely never would have considered this option…but the magic council captured me. My options were limited…and I chose to stage a public execution to fake my death. While dead there, I cannot remain…so I left. I find myself rather enjoying being here…planning to conquer this continent feels like a game of chess. I will gain allies, and order them to move into position…and one by one, I'll begin taking the steps necessary to force the enemy kings and queens to fall."

There was a small smile on Irene's face as she shook her head, sitting down in her living room and leaning back in the chair. Zeref followed suit, resting on the floor and crossing his legs as he often did when meditating. "And I take it the plan is similar to most of your strategies back in Fiore? You, me, and a group of demons against the continent? As much as I hate to say it, we are up against a vast number of wizards. We may struggle more than you think with such a strategy, even with your own…capabilities."

"No. The Etherious will take no part in this war." He did not wish to explain their lack of knowledge of his existence. It would overcomplicate things when such details were not necessary to share with her. "To begin, we must gain allies…wizards who will fight with us, rather than against us. I've already begun this process…in the country of Varez, guilds are growing tiresome of the current monarch. Taxes have been raised in response to the numerous attempts on her life…defenses are high as a result, but unhappiness has reached its peak. Queen Erica will be overthrown any moment now…and we are going to ensure that we are the ones to accomplish this task."

The smile on Irene's face broadened and she crossed her legs. "Oh? See, this is exactly what I was insisting to you before. The way you think and see the world…you know how to find and exploit weaknesses. You know when to give in to that darkness that lurks within you…when it provides you the most benefit, when compared to your soft-hearted nature. A ruler must be both kind and cruel, for they deal with allies and enemies at all times."

"Can I take this to mean I still have your allegiance in this matter?" Zeref watched her calmly, watching Irene lean forward. Her eyes were bright, unlike they had been when he ran into her on the street.

"Of course, your majesty." Unlike before, he did not react to the title. It was something he would have to grow used to, after all. "Now, you said we were after Varez, correct? Just which of their guilds is our ally in this mess?"

"Shining Iris." Irene frowned at him, likely not aware of the name. "They are small…and often underestimated. Wizards gain renown from accomplishing jobs, but Shining Iris fights in the personal defense of Queen Erica, only rivaled by Silent Star in wizards enrolled as members of the royal guard. Most would view them as a useless ally…not realizing their potential to get someone close to Queen Erica."

"And this Silent Star…would they not prove to be an enemy as well?"

Smiling, Zeref tilted his head and considered for a moment. "I suppose. Then again…would it not do my reputation good to show what happens to those that stand in my way?" Irene rose to her feet, chuckling at his words.

"My my, I rather like this new side to you." She began walking right back to the door, as if changing her mind about inviting him over. Then again, he supposed she had not technically invited him inside. "So, Silent Star will either fall in line or be slain…a fitting end, I'd imagine. I think Varez is already on its way to obtaining the best emperor they've seen in history. Do you think the others will agree?"

"Their opinions do not matter. This game is mine to play…and I have every intention of winning." Others could object as much as they desired. Here, their lives held no meaning to his existence. Here, he could simply kill them if they did not prove to be useful. He paused for an odd moment, frowning at that thought. It wasn't like him, was it? Morow would be angry…as would Natsu. Yet, he oddly could not find the emotions to back such a desire to stop. Death was a natural part of life, after all. If he hastened their journeys towards their ends, it changed little in the grand scheme of the world. There was no stopping this death magic, so he would embrace it for the weapon it was. This weapon would make him the champion of this game, and it would make him the emperor of this broken and shattered land just begging for someone to take control.

 **Irene is back, and Zeref is beginning his plans. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Getting back to Iona took another week, meaning Zeref's actions to obtain Irene as an ally had kept him away from town for at least two. Traveling by train may have been faster, but even with their combined funds, train tickets were expensive, especially for travel between countries. With the dangers of traveling past the borders, rates were raised since guards had to be hired and security tightened on trains traveling between nations. Perhaps they could have traveled to the border, but it would have been a waste of funds better preserved for supplies.

While Zeref knew things would likely change by the time he returned, he was surprised when he began approaching the town. The street traveling into the southern side lead towards a region where plants became more sparse. There had been plans to expand the town and develop the land, but thus far, they had done little more than clear away the wildlife interfering with construction. However, Zeref did stop to stare at what was occurring in the area beyond the actual businesses and homes that existed within town. Wizards were here, fighting. Flashes of color filled the air, with too many bodies moving around with various attacks for Zeref to truly identify any one style before another. Fire took root on the ground, before water magic users would attack and their powers would dispel the flames. If that didn't succeed, ice would form and freeze everything in more massive attacks. Thunder echoed in the air, shadows leapt across the field, and the ground shook in response to different powers. Overall, there was no way of gaining entry without going through the chaos.

Glancing towards Irene, Zeref saw the girl placing a hand on her hip and shaking her head. "Really? You'd think they would have taken the time to plan out a proper welcome for their future emperor. Do you want me to take care of them?" She watched Zeref, while he frowned and debated. It would be the way he wanted to do things. Having Irene battle would be quick and clear a path, whether she enchanted life into objects around them or used her own prowess as a transformed dragon slayer to accomplish her goals. However, there was something lacking in such a plan.

"If I do not battle, they will have little reason to respect and follow my leadership. People expect a leader to be capable of success in battle…and they will not fall into line without fearing the results of going against my wishes." The scarlet haired enchantress raised an eyebrow at him, but nodded.

"I suppose I can't disagree with you…yet again, I can't help but wonder how you've changed so much, your majesty."

Wandering alone in isolation had likely been a part of it. Still, he did not reply to her. Instead, he began walking forward with calm patience, observing the battles around him. They did not stop due to his presence, nor did anything slow down enough for him to truly observe. Hadn't he studied battle applications for magic spells? There were classes about it offered at his school, but Zeref wondered if perhaps he had spent too much of his time in them working towards the R-System and Eclipse rather than the actual course work.

Someone charged for him, waving a sword in hand. "Another Erica follower! I'm going to kill every last one of you, if that's what it takes to put King Marcellus on the throne." The masculine voice only made Zeref stop and stare at the boy. Really, he was making it too simple. Reaching forward, Zeref startled the boy by grabbing his sword by the blade. He felt pain lance through his palm, but his skin quickly began sealing over the wound, already making it a distant memory. With a sharp yank, the weapon fell from his grip and the boy let out a startled cry. "What…what are you even—"

Zeref cut his words off, spinning the blade around so that the tip pressed into the man's throat. "Marcellus…another contender for the throne? I suppose I should have expected such an uprising to begin." Zeref studied him for a moment, narrowing his eyes. "How many follow his orders?"

"Like—Like I'd tell you." There was sweat on his brow, making strands of dark brown hair cling to his skin. No more weapons were visible, but Zeref stayed attentive, waiting for them to appear.

"You will tell me…for I will be the true ruler of this place."

Something flashed in his eyes, but the boy didn't get the chance to respond. Two more bodies came barreling towards them, clashing with punches and kicks as they collapsed to the ground. Zeref thought he saw a wizard from Shining Iris within the tangle of them, but he disregarded the thought immediately. His initial target was already scrambling away, too far to even be a concern. Instead, Zeref turned the blade around in his hands, wondering if he could even fight with such a thing. He hadn't exactly trained with weapons, and he had never had much interest in requip magic. So, the tool was useless to him, in a way.

Glancing back towards Irene, Zeref saw her moving to join his side. Moving towards her, Zeref ducked underneath a rogue blast of magic, holding out the sword. "Arming me? Well…I think this will do nicely. What about you? I thought you were the one seeking to fight in person."

"I tire of playing games. This is merely a gift, a thank you for following me here. Keep it for another battle…for this one is about to come to an abrupt end."

She narrowed her eyes at that, hearing the warning note in his voice. Slowly, she began to nod while Zeref walked deeper into the crowd. Another wizard tried to attack him head on, but Zeref dealt with them quickly. In his palm, he had gathered together the energy of his death magic into the form of a sphere, giving it more weight and a more solid form. When he sent it flying towards the attacking mage, they had perished the moment it touched them. He paused only for a moment to glance at the body. "Such a waste. I despise wars." Shaking his head, he sighed and moved on.

Glancing around, he saw Irene had made her way to the outskirts of the battle. She was clashing with another wizard, the sword in hand while she avoided even using magic. It looked like she was simply trying to show off at this point, hardly trying to fend off the take-over wizard with gorilla-like features battling against her. Lifting his head, Zeref glanced at the sky for a brief moment as the battle continued on. "I will start this with a warning. For those of you that wish to survive…surrender now, and begin to show your loyalty by fleeing this place."

His voice was quiet. Zeref had never been one to project his voice or make fancy speeches. However, a few wizards did still hear him. "What, you really think you can kill us all? Don't make me laugh. Iona is going to fall. Your guilds are too busy defending that wuss of a queen, and your home is defenseless. This'll be just one stop away from the castle."

"I could have killed you all already. I chose to be merciful…however, you are trying my patience." He saw the same guy that had spoken before narrow his eyes.

"Hey, everyone listen up!" His shout echoed across the field, though few actually stopped to listen. If anyone, it was a few of the invading wizards rather than Iona's forces. "Some idiot wants to do this differently. He claims to be able to take us all on by himself…so we're gonna let him try."

A few wizards freed themselves up from their current battles. Swift motions were taken, and more wizards fell, either unconscious or dead. Zeref couldn't track them all well enough to see which was the case for the majority. "You refuse to be loyal?"

"You tried to kill me!" A different wizard spoke, the first one that had attacked him before. "Like hell we'd ever follow you. King Marcellus is the true ruler of Varez, the only one we'll ever follow!"

"Bastards, how dare you betray the queen like that!" A different wizard shouted, a girl charging forward. However, Zeref closed his eyes, calling upon wind magic for the first time in ages. Elemental magic was not his usual choice for power, but it would push her back for now. Lifting a hand, a massive gust of wind was sent her way. She fought against it, trying to move forward, however Zeref put more energy into the attack, pushing her until she eventually fell onto the ground.

Turning back towards the others, Zeref sighed. "I see. Then I suppose I have no choice. I did try to spare you…do not forget that this was your own decision. You will die through no fault of my own…but only through your own prideful arrogance that blinds you to the ugliness of war."

Thinking back, Zeref realized he had never once called upon this spell willingly before. True, he had killed by choice before. Smaller spells, variations that were targeted towards individuals or small groups had been what he used. This, however, was his death predation. It was the spell that normally consumed him without him calling upon energy. Black swirling magic surrounded his body, and as he stood tall in the center of the magic, it began to expand. "Watch. Watch…and know that this despair is the last thing you will ever feel."

"He's a monster…"

"What kind of magic is that?"

"That wizard inside…he just fell…"

"My god…he controls death itself…"

Whispers were growing, more people joining in the debates of what he was doing. "Monster…" That phrase seemed to be the repeated choice, and it made Zeref frown.

Turning towards one of the speaking wizards, Zeref smiled darkly. "Monster? Not quite…you see, I've chosen to be Spriggan. An ugly fairy is close enough to a monster, I suppose…"

With that, he smiled and expanded the spell. Really, it was interesting to see how it worked from the inside. Normally, the death predation came with little warning. Now cast by his choice, it caused him no pain or discomfort. It expanded at will, and shrunk to his desires as well. The shadowy storm listened to his call, and for once, this magic made him feel proud that he was so unstoppable. After all, had he not gone to the academy to become the greatest wizard in history? Perhaps this was a darker legacy, but he was going to obtain that goal. He had surpassed all expectations, bringing back his brother from the dead. Now, he would do so again and regain his own life, refusing to fall at the hands of the curse trying to tell him what his fate was meant to be.

After a moment of debate, Zeref began to pull back his magic. Killing everyone would not let others hear of his abilities, after all. Someone had to remain alive to spread stories. So, as the darkness began to fade away, Zeref glanced around at the few wizards who had managed to be outside the barriers of his magic. Inside, there was nothing but death. Corpses, for one, but the lively grass had decayed and withered, leaving nothing but blackened dirt underneath Zeref's feet. A slight breeze blew the bottom edges of his robe slightly, and no one moved to speak.

After a moment, Zeref heard someone begin to clap. His gaze lifted, seeing Irene moving closer with a smile on her face. "What a marvelous performance…such raw power that is unparalleled by any wizard." Irene moved closer, taking a large step over one of the fallen wizards. Once she found a cleared spot, she stopped and bowed her head, slowly lowering to the ground in a kneeling position. "As I've told you once before, I will follow any order you have to give me, your majesty. I will make you the future ruler of this kingdom…and any other you wish to obtain."

Slowly, the other wizards began sharing looks. People from both sides of the battle were no longer concerned with each other, it seemed. After seeing Irene's reaction, and seeing Zeref make no move against her, they began to follow suit. One by one, the few remaining wizards knelt before him. "Future King Spriggan…we will all be your loyal followers. Marcellus cannot hope to succeed against you…and we only follow the true worthy successor to—"

"I will not be king." The girl that had been speaking broke off, biting her lip. Zeref approached her, kneeling down with a dark smile. He touched her chin, lifting her gaze so her green eyes met his own. She flinched at his touch, but he did not allow her to look away. "In this continent, kings and queens always die. Can any of you name for me a king or queen that has lived a long and full life?"

No one replied, looking away. Chuckling, Zeref released the girl and stepped away. He was enjoying playing this role. He could be as dark as he desired, and they would love him for it. If they did not, they would fear him too much to let their hatred show. "No…my power is as unique as my title shall be…for I intend to be the only ruler to survive for years to come. I will not be your king." He paused once more, gazing over them. "For I have every intention of becoming your emperor…the emperor of all of Alakitasia…"

"All of Alakitasia…"

"Is he insane?"

"But…the waring territories will never agree to an alliance…"

"They'll have no choice against him."

"Emeror Spriggan will stop the wars…"

"We'll finally be at peace…"

Different voices spoke, some repeated as the debates continued. However, Irene ignore them all, raising an eyebrow at him. "Are you really going to make us keep saying a mouthful like Alakitasia every time we mention your empire?" People watched her, cowering as they seemed to brace themselves for her demise.

Smiling, Zeref turned towards her and chuckled once more. "Ah, I suppose that would be tiresome, would it not? This country…this is where I shall begin it all. Beginning the takeover of Alakitasia in Varez…Alvarez. My empire, named from the continent and my first territory…the Alvarez Empire, our future kingdom, united as one."

"Queen Erica is still in power, sir." One of the wizards spoke, though Zeref was finding it tedious to keep track of who spoke when. It was another male, but he had few names to place with them. Even if he did, there were too many for him to recall their names for long.

Raising his eyebrows at the man, Zeref tilted his head. "Will she be in power for long?"

No one said anything in response. Zeref smiled, nodding in satisfaction. "Irene, as the only individual to follow my orders from earlier, you have earned your right to be my advisor. The rest of you…tell the others of what is to come. Emperor Spriggan will be taking over this country…and Alvarez will rise soon after."

As if his words released some spell, the silence ended and people began to stir. Irene remained next to him, but the others almost scrambled to flee. Their fear was too great to linger, though he did see a few cast him longing expressions. They desired his power, though he was not going to share how it could be obtained. Even if he had, it was unlikely any of those fools would be capable of doing what was necessary. Resurrection was not simple, and with success, they'd still need Ankhseram's attention to manage to gain such a curse. If rumors were to be believed, gods were dead, and such curses could no longer be gained. Zeref would be the last to bear this curse. As a result, he'd be the only person capable of controlling such a powerful arsenal of death magic against any nation who thought they could resist his rule.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Entering Iona, Zeref saw that people had hidden away in their homes if they had not gone out to battle. Overall, the town actually looked unaffected. There was no damage to buildings, and with the battle occurring outside the city borders, there weren't even signs of death inside. Zeref was rather glad his magic had been unleashed on the battlefield rather than here, now that he looked around. It would not have been quite so easy to stop himself from harming allies, if he'd been here.

Wizards that had been defending the town had joined Zeref in returning to the city. Some sent him glances, looking wary of his presence. Others knew of him, moving to walk by his side. "So…Spriggan now, right?" One such wizard smiled, rubbing the back of his head. He looked rather young, likely about fifteen, with light blue hair and eyes that almost looked grey, though there were hints of blue in them. "I didn't realize you were still bumming around here. Still stealing our work whenever you get the chance?"

The boy was a wizard of Shining Iris. From what Zeref knew, he practiced ice magic, but he had not learned much beyond that. "Master Kora has suggested that I act in this war, rather than simply get by. That, along with some advice from a friend long ago has made me decide the course of action I wish to follow."

Shrugging, the boy continued walking on. They were likely both heading to the same place, moving towards the guild. However, Zeref could not recall his name. "She's got a point. Then again, she probably was just trying to get rid of a moocher like you. Speaking of which…you wouldn't happen to have any money I could borrow? A little street rat managed to dry me out while I was at the shop today."

Unless someone was from Iona, his words would lead to much confusion. With the high crime rates, it was expected that any derogatory insult was directed towards a criminal. That, combined with him being out of funds meant a thief. "Perhaps you were deceived by the same thief who obtained my own funds." He paused, frowning. "Then again, you could technically claim I gifted her with my jewel. I knew what she had done, but I saw little need to begin a fight in the middle of town over something so…petty."

He had wanted a different word, but nothing quite seemed to fit what he was planning on saying properly. "Rats, I guess I'll have to check with Ria." Ria was another guild member who Zeref never spoke with. "So…you taking any jobs right now? Because after that awesome display out there…I kinda want you to team up with me on one."

"His majesty is planning to take over the continent. Do you think he has time for foolish games of that nature?" Irene tossed her scarlet hair over her shoulder, shaking her head at him.

The wizard frowned at her, before looking away. "Damn…you really do know him, don't you? I wondered why he didn't kill you for getting upset over saying Alakitasia…not that I dislike Alvarez or anything…but…uh…what was I trying to say?" He paused, thinking for a moment. Then, something seemed to lighten in his eyes. "Right! With how angry he got during that fight, we all thought you were about to die, uh…miss…" He began fumbling again, struggling to recall a name that had not been given.

Glancing towards Zeref, Irene seemed to actually be asking permission to provide it. Rolling his eyes at her, he nodded and watched her place a hand on her hip. "No need for such rude gestures. There are certain precautions one must take when expecting to make enemies, you know." That explained it. "Irene, if you must know. And you are?"

"Kendrick Harris, proud member of Shining Iris. I've been in the same guild Sid used as his headquarters for a while."

"That would be a bit of an exaggeration, Kendrick." Zeref sighed, glancing towards Irene. "With so many wars, rules are more lax on which wizards can take jobs in this region. I was using Shining Iris to obtain enough funds to purchase lodging in town."

"And there you go with the weirdly proper way of speaking. Don't you ever get tired of it?"

Zeref was wishing Kendrick had walked to the guild separate from them. However, since they were already walking through the doors, it was a bit too late to have such a desire. "His majesty can speak how he likes. You are the one being disrespectful to him. Were you not just fearful of losing your life? I suggest learning to watch your tongue, Kendrick."

The ice wizard paled slightly, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah…Master says the same thing all the time. Am I really that annoying?" Zeref did not reply, seeing no need to explain. Instead, he moved quickly towards the table where Kora was seated. Her gaze flickered towards him, raising her eyebrows at the sight of Kendrick and Irene next to him.

"So, you went out and made some friends, did you?" She shook her head, smirking at them. "I have to say, I thought you were actually being productive for once. This one is a stranger and Kendrick…weren't you trying to stop Marcellus' allies?"

"I was…but Spriggan here beat me to it." Kendrick took a seat, smiling brightly at Zeref and Irene. "He was freaking awesome. I've never seen magic like that before…"

Kora blinked over at Zeref, a questioning look in her gaze. Sighing, Zeref took the other seat next to her, while Irene remained standing just slightly to the left of him, behind his shoulder. "I suppose it is time to reveal such matters. To put things simply…the invading forces are all either dead, or they have submitted claims of loyalty to me. Few wish to stand against someone in possession of true death magic."

"Death magic?" Kora's eyes bulged slightly, while Zeref smiled and nodded. "That's…darker than I thought. I mean, I get that you said you were capable of taking the throne, but no one can just make up a spell that kills on sight. It's not possible."

Behind him, Irene smiled and chuckled. "Then you are a fool as well. I once believed it impossible for me to become anything other than human. I once believed it impossible for the people I loved to grow to hate me. Yet…here I stand, hating my homeland for how they treated me…a monster in human skin, no less."

"Wait…monster?" Kendrick stared at her, frowning. "You don't look like one to me. I mean…yeah, you definitely don't look like one." His gaze had scanned her body, before blushing and looking away as quickly as possible.

Irene ignored his embarrassment, placing a hand on her hip. "That's all thanks to his majesty's power. Illusions and no more." She paused, glancing towards him. "Tell me, have the people in this land heard of dragon slayers? Of what becomes of them after they embrace too much of their power?"

Without the war, Zeref already knew the answer. "No. Dragons were never fond of Alakitasia. There is too much heat for their liking…and the wildlife is either too small for their diet, or too dangerous to warrant the risk for hunting. As a result, the war left this continent alone. Dragon slayers emerged in Ishgar alone…as did their own curse of sorts."

"Don't assume you know everything about this place, Sid. You're the visitor, not the host." Kora narrowed her eyes at him, picking up a mug of something she had been drinking before they joined her. She took a swig, while Zeref frowned at her.

"Was I not correct in such a belief?"

Snorting, Kora looked away. "Yeah…you were right. I still don't like you assuming you know everything, though. It gets annoying." Glancing towards Irene, he wondered if she agreed. However, the scarlet haired wizard only narrowed her eyes slightly, as if irritated by the comment. "Just because they aren't around doesn't mean we don't know what they are. Dragon slayers…I suppose not so much, but dragons? We've heard of the beasts that plague the eastern continent for generations. We've had to suffer ourselves due to their broken economy from that blasted war against the beasts…it isn't like Varez is known for creating weaponry, after all, so trades have been limited and we've all paid the price."

Guild masters tended to know a bit more about current events than civilians, due to their close work with the monarchs of the kingdom. Zeref already knew such strife had likely occurred with the war, but he had not bothered to inquire for specific details. "Dragon slaying magic is based on the magic of dragons themselves. Should it grow to much within a wizard's body…that wizard will become a dragon in full."

He smiled at Irene, who nodded and grinned down at the others. "Exactly. So, I suggest you keep in mind that not only are you speaking to a master of death magic…but also a dragon only taking on the form of a human because it pleases me to do so at the moment. I can take on my true form any time I wish, if it suits my needs."

Gaping at her, Kendrick shook his head. "No way…an actual…there's no way Erica stands a chance. Is that why you let her live? Because she's a dragon?"

"Irene is a former companion of mine. We hail from the same land…and she has aided me in ending the war I spoke of before." Zeref glanced towards Kora. "Now, I am looking to make a move for the throne. I've shown a small fragment of the population my power…it will begin the circulation of the rumors required for others to not question my authority. What remains is the actual dethroning of Queen Erica."

"Monarchs are dethroned through death, Zeref. You won't get that throne without killing the queen…and you won't even stand a chance of getting to her."

Raising his eyebrows, Zeref leaned forward. "And why not? If her guards stand in my way, I can kill them just as easily. If walls block my path, Irene can destroy any physical barrier with ease. If magic wards are the dilemma…well, I've spent my entire life in an academy for the most elite wizards in my homeland, studying and researching the very foundations of magic itself. Unraveling a few enchantments would be nothing more than a small puzzle in this larger game we are all taking part in."

"Game?" Kendrick glanced at him with a frown. "So…you're planning on taking control of the government…for _fun?"_

Zeref chuckled, closing his eyes. "I know, it sounds quite unusual. However…I have little else to do with my time." He smiled, opening his eyes and glancing towards Kora. "Your master has already agreed to aid me in this regard. This is why I am here…for if I am to get close to the queen, I will need a job. Shining Iris and Silent Star are both known for having their wizards hired off by the royal family, simply to staff their castle with trained fighters. Irene and myself will both become one of them."

The ice wizard laughed, the bright sound filling the guild hall around them. "Wow…I guess we really are beginning a new monarchy, then. Really…an emperor who doesn't really even want the job? You just might be the most interesting one yet, Spriggan."

"On that note, I'd have to agree." Kora smiled, shaking her head. "You are in luck…we've recently gotten a demand for more guards in Vistarion. She's no longer asking; she's putting up a draft. All wizard guilds must send at least one half of their remaining members not on jobs to apply for the new positions. She claims she won't keep them all…but you'll be in a competition to impress her guard and become one of them. You two up for it? You won't exactly be allowed to kill the other competitors, you know."

Perhaps he should have studied more on battle tactics in class. However, he still smiled and nodded. "Of course. Death magic is not my only skill…perhaps on the way, Irene can begin training me on the more…physical aspects of battle." The idea of sparring was not appealing, but he needed to get used to it. Before, it mattered little. In a way, it still did with his immortality. However, if he wished to stop anyone, he had to be able to fight back and maneuver around defensive actions. As a former leader in the war against dragons, Irene excelled in such matters.

The enchantress nodded, moving to stand with him. "Of course. You truly do not need my help with that, however. Why not let your own talents show? What purpose do you have for needing to dodge? Adapt that to your style…and exploit their shock when you still fight on." Shifting the sword she had carried since the battle, Irene observed him steadily. "Perhaps that will be your greatest challenge. You must become immune to pain, and keep moving despite its existence."

A humorless laugh escaped him as he recalled his execution. "Ignore pain? Irene…you've missed far too much. My entire existence has been nothing but suffering and agony…yet I have never once stopped moving completely. It will be simple to continue fighting with mortal wounds, and even more amusing to see their shock as I recover in seconds."

Both Kora and Kendrick looked lost as to their conversation. With their help, he supposed they had the right to know the truth, he supposed. "Poor little wizards, they have no clue who they're helping put in charge of their country." Irene shook her head as she studied them.

Smiling, Zeref chuckled in agreement. "Indeed. Few would wish for an immortal emperor, after all. Once on the throne, there will be little hope of taking such a title away from me…for a very long time." Neither of the two members of Shining Iris gazing at him seemed to have a response. So, Zeref opted to begin leaving for Vistarion instead. "Do send word that we will be attending this contest of theirs. It would be a waste of effort to get there and be turned away on sight."

Rising, Kora reached out with a frown. "Wait. If…if you are attending, you will need this." She handed him three small slips of paper, making Zeref frown. Two of them were train tickets, meant for round-trip travel to Vistarion and back to Iona. The other was a letter of introduction, stating who he was and which guild he represented. "Since you never joined our guild, you bear no guild mark. You'll need that to convince them that you really are a wizard of Varez, otherwise they won't even consider you for the position."

Nodding, Zeref folded the sheet and handed placed it within his robes, safely secured between his white sash and black robe he normally wore. Few people were aware of the sewn in pocket hidden there, allowing him to carry at least some small objects on his person. With no belongings to gather, Zeref simply nodded and turned to leave with Irene following behind him. Perhaps the queen would not show her face early in the competition, but the moment she did, Zeref was going to make sure to put an end to it. There was no need to waste time, after all. He would be spending plenty of it to unity so many warring territories as one, from the safe haven of the castle he was going to overtake at any moment now.

 **So, I'm going to admit that this is slightly new territory for me. I don't usually focus on political conflicts, or actual wars, in the stories I write. If you have any advice, or see things that don't quite make sense as a result, feel free to let me know so I can improve on writing this kind of story in the future! I think I have the draft of how this works out flowing fine, but I'm taking a different perspective than you, so I could be wrong. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Vistarion was as large and grand as everyone made it out to be. Calling it a city would be a bit imprecise, in Zeref's opinion. This was because the entirety of the city was practically consumed by the massive castle residing there. A few houses dotted the outskirts of the castle walls, sure, but they were dwarfed in comparison by the structure that had clearly been built when the country had far more wealth than it did now. Stone walls were built to stand tall and proud, towering over the landscape. Even with its height, the towers and pillars of the castle within still managed to stretch even further, their tops visible as Zeref began to approach the gates. The train station was actually just a bit outside of the city, which Zeref had found odd, but he could now see why. There simply was not room for the station to be any closer to the wall, not with the space dedicated to the monarch's current home.

When Zeref got to the gate, he displayed the note given to him by Kora. The officer looked it over, before nodding and gesturing to someone else inside. The iron bars creaked slightly as the gate was pulled upward, letting Zeref pass into the courtyard. For a moment, he froze at the sight, however. Memories flickered in his mind, making him think back to the academy. The garden there, where they had grown plants to study and see if they held magical properties, it had looked nearly identical to the layout here. Paths of stone allowed people to walk between the various plants growing. One segment was devoted to flowers, while closer to the castle, it was more greenery rather than colors. Trees and small bushes lined the path to the doors of the castle, with other paths curving around the outside of the building.

For the first time since he arrived here, Zeref felt an odd wave of concern. Would he destroy this garden as well? Last he knew, Mildian Magic Academy was still a lifeless wasteland, though that had been years ago when he last saw that place. These plants may end up as the academy's did, but for now, it was best not to let his mind linger on such worries. It would only hasten the garden's destruction, after all.

Watching him, Irene frowned. "This is an interesting sight, but it is by no means warranting a look like that. Do you truly care if a few flowers wilt, Zeref?"

It was the name he wanted to keep hidden, but it was also likely the one he was most likely to respond to at the moment. Taking a deep breath, Zeref shook his head. "Right. I apologize…it's just that I once stood in a garden that looked much like this one."

"Really?" Another voice joined in, high pitched and feminine. Glancing over, Zeref saw a rather robust girl with black glasses on her face. She held out a hand, smiling brightly. "I'm Imara, member of Silent Star and your guide while you are here. I was sent by the head of the security team to bring you to the waiting area, where the other early arrivals are waiting to be debriefed."

Shaking her hand, Zeref nodded. The wind blew her long, straight pink hair gently. It was an unusual shade of hair, but for Zeref, it only brought back memories of Natsu. "Spriggan, and my companion Irene. We came to represent Shining Iris." That name made the girl narrow her eyes slightly, tilting her head.

"Wow, I can't believe they're still around." She shook her head, sighing. "Anyway, while our guilds may be rivals outside of these walls, in Vistarion we all serve a single united purpose: protect Queen Erica. So long as you keep that in mind, we'll all be good, don't you think?"

She seemed to be fighting the urge to say more about the guild, but Zeref let it slide and nodded. "Of course. It never occurred to me that we would be enemies either." Though, he supposed it could happen. How many were still loyal to Erica? He would have to listen in and try to find out.

Glancing towards Irene, he saw the enchantress frowning slightly. "You don't sound all that fond of such a procedure. If you dislike putting aside our differences so much, why even try?"

Blush spread across Imara's cheeks as she ducked her head slightly. "Oh…was I really that bad? Pierce says I need to improve on that. See, my guild always taught me how useless Shining Iris really was. No offense…but you guys can't do anything right."

"Useless and incompetent…for someone attempting to avoid causing offense, you are saying some rather intriguing insults right now." Irene's eyes seemed to have an amused glint as Imara's blush deepened, waving her hands frantically towards her and stopping their track through the gardens.

"No! That's not what I…er, what I meant…" She shook her head, taking a deep breath. "Let's just start over, alright? I'm Imara and—"

"No, I'd rather not." Irene walked passed her, ignoring the way Imara's stretched hand seemed to linger in the air. Zeref nodded towards her, taking a deep breath and shaking his head.

"I apologize for my companion. She is…rather unusual, in terms of her personality, and she finds it amusing to torment others." Irene didn't seem to be paying attention to that, simply continuing to walk along the path they had been traveling down. "I suppose I am not that different. However, I am aware of when to stop playing such games."

Imara frowned at him, studying his face closely. "You…like to hurt others?"

"When did I ever say that?" He frowned, thinking for a moment. Touching his head, he looked away. Was it the curse again? Death magic had not been released lately, so perhaps it was attacking his mind again. "I'm sorry. My magic…it has odd effects on my thoughts at times. Hearing the thoughts of others has a tendency to do strange things to your own." It was true, according to his research. Some telepaths were known to have completely changed personalities after spending too much time inside of another's mind. How she chose to interpret his words was up to her.

The pink haired girl nodded, smiling faintly as her blush died down. She began walking again, standing next to Zeref with Irene far ahead of them at this point. "A telepath, huh? Well…I guess you really won't be sticking around for long. Queen Erica needs fighters, not spies."

"And can an attack on the mind not succeed in ending a battle?"

Imara glanced up towards him, frowning. "Yes, but…I mean, isn't that cruel as well? You'd be changing who someone was…erasing a part of themself—"

"And if it is my job to do whatever necessary to protect your queen, why should morality be an issue?"

This time, she had no response. She opened her mouth, trying to come up with something, but all she managed were a few stuttering words with no real meaning. Sighing, Zeref turned away and picked up his pace, trying to catch up to Irene. "I've seen wars before, Imara. I've fought more battles than you can imagine…and I know that if you are to hold back against an enemy, you should not expect your foe to do the same." He had done so, against Deliora. He had thought he could reason with the demon, and he nearly died as a result. He had done so against Soran, the black wizard that came just after. He had missed his chance to eliminate the dark wizard as a result of that hesitation. He was done hesitating. From now on, he would act, and think about the consequences at another time.

His guide seemed to match his pace anyway, biting her lip at his words. "It sounds like you have a dark way of seeing the world, Spriggan. Sure, we get attacks all the time here, but we almost always capture our invaders rather than killing them. Queen Erica is merciful enough to grant them imprisonment rather than death."

A short laugh escaped Zeref, and now, Irene was close enough to overhear them once more. "Merciful? Tell me…have you ever once experienced the difference between those two fates?"

Her brow furrowed, and Imara lifted her hand to adjust her glasses. "I don't think anyone can. I mean, how can one experience dying in order to properly compare them? It is better to face a known punishment, rather than the unknown, for anyone."

"No, it is not." Zeref glared at the area around them as more people came into view. It was a decent sized crowd, with wizards of all ages gathering together in preparation for this competition. "I've been imprisoned before…and I've also been sentenced to execution in another country far from here. If I had to choose which punishment to take again…I'd gladly select the execution, anytime. Perhaps one time, they would actually succeed, after all."

"And if they did, where would that leave me?" Irene stared at him, making Zeref jump slightly at her voice. "Keep your promises in mind, Spriggan. Don't go dying until I'm ready to live comfortably in my new life."

Her words were vague enough for Imara to frown in confusion between them. However, Zeref nodded in response. "Of course. We were simply speaking of the hypothetical comparison between incarceration and death. She believes my rational to be immoral on how to properly handle threats that impinge upon the safety of the country."

"That's because she's soft, like most wizards are. Few have seen the things you have, Spriggan." Irene shook her head and sighed. "Honestly, you used to say the same things as her, too. Keep who you used to be in mind, and maybe then you'll understand her perspective a bit better. After all, we're going to have to get along for some time now, aren't we?"

"Unless you fail the initial screening." Imara smiled, almost brightening at the comment. She seemed to have forgotten about it until now. "That's what we're here for. Pierce, he's the head of security in the castle, is going to ask for a brief demonstration of your magical abilities. If you can't prove it is worth keeping you around for, he'll send you packing before you even get the chance to try."

She gave Zeref what she likely thought was a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, but I doubt a telepath like you will make it past him. Better luck next time, and I suggest learning something a bit more useful by then."

 _And I suggest learning to never underestimate others for your future._ Zeref spoke telepathically to the girl, making her jump. He simply wanted to see her reaction later, during the actual evaluations. Irene smirked at Imara's actions, not seeing any cause for the motion. However, when Imara glanced at Zeref, there was something like fear in her gaze. His expression was dark, almost gleeful as he turned away from her and joined the other wizards. Imara moved to stand next to an older gentleman at the front of the crowd, whispering to him and gesturing towards Zeref and Irene.

The other recruits seemed to stay to their own familiar groups. A few stood off alone, away from the crowd, while teams spoke animatedly to each other. "Can you believe we might get to meet Queen Erica?"

"Who cares about that? This job will pay for my retirement."

"The queen always dies one way or another. I'm just here to show you wizards what a real fighter is like."

"Yeah, but Erica has been queen for longer than any monarch yet!"

"Take a look at the amount of guards if you want to know how. She's not the reason she's alive, and she's draining this county of all its resources to save her own ass."

"How dare you insult her?"

The debate over the queen seemed to be a lively one, and they weren't afraid to begin it in her own castle. Perhaps there were some that respected her, but it told Zeref that all of them held a common opinion about this queen. They all believed she was either not capable of acting against them, or that she did not care to act out against those with such opinions of her leadership.

Leaning towards Zeref, Irene began to whisper. "It appears as if you may be earning some enemies with this battle of yours. Are you prepared for that as well?"

Nodding, Zeref hardened his gaze. "I know none of them. They are either my allies, or they are my enemies. There is no such thing as a friend in this land…that is what I've told myself for these recent months that I've spent in this area."

"Excellent. Then it will be simple to take care of them after the queen." Nodding, Zeref turned his focus to Imara and Pierce, ending the conversation. It was dangerous to strategize out here anyway, where the other recruits could catch word of their plans.

The two official guards still seemed to be talking, with Imara smiling brightly at Pierce, He nodded towards her, narrowing his eyes at Zeref for a moment before returning his focus to the girl. It looked like she was ordering him to send Zeref home. So, that left him with few options. Smiling, Zeref moved to stand away from the crowd, giving others some space. "He will need a demonstration which cannot be argued against. He will need some form of power that no one else can compete with…that will make me invaluable to their security team."

"My enchantments already make me worth hundreds of men." That made Zeref raise an eyebrow at Irene. "Did I not tell you? With my body switching enchantment complete, I worked towards advancing my other spells over the last few years. Inanimate objects are rather simple to give conscious thought to. It was your demons that gave me the idea…though I am afraid to say that they are not truly alive, unlike your creations."

Still, it was more than enough to fight back against anything Imara was saying. In Zeref's arsenal of spells, he was limited. Debating for a moment, he settled with the lesser of the two options in mind for his demonstration. Then, Pierce began to speak. "Attention! Recruits, I want you to all stand in straight lines, facing front. Remain at attention, and as I approach, I will ask you for two things. One, you will inform me of your name. Two, you will demonstrate your magic for me."

A few shared odd glances, looking concerned. Zeref, however, felt oddly nostalgic. It was feeling like the old drafts at the academy, with the way this man was running things. "Do not worry about harming me." Pierce patted his armored chest with his hand. His entire body was covered in silver plating, with a sword sheathed at his waist. "I am more than suitably protected for whatever spell you have in mind for your demonstration. Now…if I find your power insufficient for the queen's guard, I will assign you to a new training group. You will find yourself working in the kitchens, or in the cleaning staff, should you fail to meet our expectations. If you can prove your worth, you will continue on to the next stage of examinations…where your abilities will be truly put to the test, along with the others once they arrive."

Part of Zeref was tempted to show him just how inadequate a sheet of metal was as armor. However, he knew it would not get him any closer to his ultimate goal. "A brief overview of what to expect from future examinations will be given to those of you who remain after our initial screening. The rest will be given instructions by your new superiors in your given departments." Zeref felt as if Pierce's gaze lingered on him with that comment, though he was certain of Imara's smile as he said those words.

"Officer Imara will assist me in gauging your abilities. I've told her which talents we are searching for, and which ones are to be eliminated. If either of us tells you to leave, you are to listen and follow our orders as if they come from Queen Erica herself."

Now it really was feeling like the draft again. However, Zeref wanted to prove his strength, unlike before. Obtaining a job such as cleaning or cooking just felt…wrong to him. It was below his abilities, by far. He'd rather be in the forest, meditating for eternity than doing something as remedial as making beds.

With both Imara and Pierce working through the small crowd, the process actually ended up being fairly efficient. Zeref saw various styles of magic, mostly elemental with the few oddities like teleportation magic and take-over variations as well. The sight of take-over magic made him smile, feeling oddly old as he could recall a time when it did not exist. When Imara approached Irene, Zeref tensed. She would be the one to judge him, it seemed. However, Pierce was just finishing up next to him, so he was just as likely to be evaluated by her superior as well.

Glancing towards him out of the corner of her eye, Irene gave a very slight nod. "Name." Imara was smiling, forced pleasantness in her voice.

"Irene Belserion."

"Ooh, fancy now? Well, let's see what you've got, and it better be good. I've gotten bored watching all these wizards with their common magics. We've gotten plenty of good fighters, so unless you're really talented, you will probably be better suited to the maid's position."

There was a scowl on Irene's face, and without speaking, she drew her sword. Imara went silent after letting out a startled yelp, jumping back from the weapon. Smirking at her reaction, Irene lowered the blade and let the tip touch the ground. "Scared? I thought it took more to frighten a member of the royal guard. My mistake." Imara opened her mouth to object, but magic circles already began to flow along the length of the blade in her palm.

The blade itself began to glow, just as Pierce moved to stand before Zeref. However, his gaze noticed the spell Irene was weaving, pausing before even speaking to the black wizard. His eyes widened, staring as the light began to hide the dark colored blade from view. The dark black hilt began to glow as well, eventually becoming a blur of light. With a release of energy into the air, the light vanished. On the ground in the sword's place, Zeref saw what appeared to be a young girl with dark black hair. A white headband was pulled across her head, securing an odd adornment shaped like a crescent moon on the back of her head.

Imara stared, unable to speak at the sight. "Now…this is the power of a high enchantress." She held a hand out towards the girl on the ground, who frowned and glanced around. After a moment, she took Irene's hand, rising to her feet and scowling at her feet. "Speak, child. Show them who you are."

Glancing up, the girl nodded. "Of course, m'lady." She had a calm and reserved voice, and speaking only solidified what they were all wondering. "I am Lady Irene's blade, crafted for use in the darkest of nights. My power strengthens with the rising of the moon…and I will serve her however I am needed."

"What a wonderful speech, Heine." She touched the girl's shoulder, watching as the others glared at her.

"She's faking it!"

"There's no way she turned a sword into a girl. She bought some illusion spell at a store in town!"

Hearing their objections, Irene raised her eyebrows. "My my, such a tough crowd. Do we have a volunteer to provide me with another blade to assuage your concerns?"

After a moment, Imara slowly began to nod. "I…of course. We can't allow the risk of this being a fake power allowed into our ranks." Imara unsheathed her own weapon, presenting Irene with a simple white blade for use. With ease, Irene began to work her enchantment a second time, and once again, the same silence filled the courtyard. Wizards watched as a second girl was born from her enchantments, this one taking on her own unique appearance as well. With twin orange pigtails tied with brown bows and a white coat covering her body, the girl seemed to look around in confusion for only a single moment. Then, she jumped to her feet and began brushing dirt off of the edges of her skirt, smiling brightly.

Once she straightened, the girl turned around and noticed Irene. "Hello! Are you the one that brought me here?"

"Of course…Juliet." Now named the girl giggled and clapped her hands together.

"Oh joy! It looks like we're going to be having some fun together then, aren't we? Who are all these other people? Do you want me to slash through them for you?"

"Calm down, you idiot." Heine spoke, crossing her arms over her chest. "Lady Irene does not need us to fight for her. You should show her more respect for giving you this form."

Still, Irene did nothing to correct either girl. Her gaze watched as Imara hesitated, glancing towards Pierce. Then, she seemed to let out a deep breath, shaking her head. "Fine. It looks like you really can create life itself, so—"

"Oh, is that what you think this is?" Irene laughed, shaking her head. "Heine and Juliet are not alive. They are still nothing but swords…enchanted with a fictitious conscience of my own creation. Really, the idea for these two came from a story I once read…about two angels…" She trailed off, tilting her head for a moment. "They turned out exactly as I pictured them. Perhaps I performed even better than I expected to."

"Whatever the case may be, you are to remain here for further instructions, Irene." Imara didn't look happy with it, but she sighed and turned towards Zeref. "Now…your turn. It looks like Pierce himself will be judging your skills. So, telepath, you got anything new to show me that you didn't already demonstrate? To be honest, I'm ready to say you can just leave now."

By her side, Pierce began to nod. "Indeed. Telepaths are not fighters. You would be better suited to the kitchens, where you can see the taste preferences of our guests before serving them."

Zeref clenched his hands into fists. His plan had been to show them his time magic, to avoid harming others if possible. However, they were irritating him with their foolish assumptions. "Uh oh. That guy looks mad. Do you think he looks mad, Lady Irene?"

"Don't bother her for your foolish questions, Juliet." Heine glared at her, shaking her head.

"If he is mad…well, I suppose we best give him some space." The girls frowned at him, while Irene began taking a few steps away. "I do hope I get to see you again…really, aggravating Spriggan is one of the worst choices you can make. The last time someone did so, they found themselves trapped in a time seal for an indefinite amount of time."

"Time magic? He's a telepath!"

Imara's objection made Zeref glare, his eyes flashing. "You seem to be incapable of listening to anything I have to say…you are judging me before even truly seeing what I can do…what makes you different from the dark guilds I've encountered in the past? What makes you worthy of judging another's strength, without even knowing what it truly is?"

"The queen. I've been chosen to be in her royal guard, unlike you. Like I said, we're only going to have to get along if you get into the guard…so right now, I can tell you that useless Shining Iris wizards don't belong."

His head was hurting. This wasn't the curse, though. Or maybe it was, just in a new form. "My name…tell me, do you know what a spriggan truly is?"

Pierce frowned at him, shaking his head. "We don't have time for this. Imara, send for the head cook and be done with him. Spouting out nonsense about ugly fairies will do us no good."

Zeref teleported in front of the girl just as she turned to leave. "No. You will not be leaving." Imara blinked at him, leaning back with wide eyes. "Despise Shining Iris if you wish. Despise me if you wish. However…do not assume you know my weaknesses and my strengths, child. I am far older than I appear…and I am not someone to be toyed with."

"He's insane…"

"Poor guy. Bet he staked everything on this job."

Others were whispering out of the remaining recruits. However, Zeref ignored them. "I'll summon the rest of the guard. If he will not go willingly, we'll have to use force."

Smiling, Zeref appeared in front of Pierce when he began to do as he ordered. However, Imara moved to follow his orders at the same time. Seeing her moving, Zeref scowled and raised his hand. A burst of flames ignited the ground in front of her, making her shriek and jump back. "What…but he's…how can he…" She trailed off, glancing towards him.

The fire burned on, blocking her path, while Pierce drew his word and held it to Zeref's throat. "Stand down. Any further actions will be seen as treason against Queen Erica, and you will be imprisoned for infringing upon royal procedure."

"Let me properly proceed with my evaluation, and I shall do as you request." Pierce narrowed his eyes at Zeref, frowning. The black wizard kept his gaze steady, smiling when the officer did not move.

It wasn't what he had planned, but as Zeref considered his situation, he realized how to use it to his advantage. Irene had told him before about how to battle with his curse in place, after all. "I see. You will not let me attempt again…therefore I have only one option to properly display my power for you. Keep in mind, my only desire is to move forward in this competition… _you_ are the one making this so difficult." Pierce frowned slightly at that, opening his mouth to speak, but Zeref didn't give him the chance. Reaching up, he swiftly grabbed the blade of the sword. Pierce moved to take the sword away from Zeref's reach, but Zeref moved faster. Pulling Pierce's arm with the sword, Zeref plunged the blade through his chest, coughing as it broke through his lungs and impeded his breathing.

Recruits stared at him, no one moving at first. Pierce reacted, pulling the blade out immediately. Imara seemed frozen where she stood next to Irene, unable to move to help or flee. Slowly, someone began to scream. Others began to shield their eyes, looking away. One even looked like he was about to be sick, holding his stomach and retching, leaning forward on his legs. Blood stained Zeref's robes, making him sigh and realize he'd need to replace them yet again. The pain was already vanishing, and he stood up straight and met Pierce's horrified gaze. "As you can see, I am no ordinary wizard. Tell me, did you think I was dead after something so simple as a stab wound? Would you like to test me even further? I would be willing to remain still for a beheading, if you require further proof of my immortality."

Amidst all the horrified noises of the crowd, Irene began to laugh. Her laughter was amused, yet the atmosphere was heavy and filled with tension. No one knew what to say, and as Zeref moved away from Pierce, the officer did not stop him. However, Zeref did kneel down on the ground, reaching out towards a wild flower that was growing near the stone path. "Perhaps this will be enough. You see…I control life and death itself. Anger me…and not even your armor will save you." Pulling his hand back, Zeref rose to his feet. Where his hand had touched, darkness spread like a stain on the grounds. A small segment of the grass and wildlife was all dead, leaving people giving him a wide space when he returned to the other recruits. No one objected to him having a place this time, not even Imara who looked terrified of what he might do to her now.

 **And there's the creation of Heine and Juliet from canon! I debated if I'd include something as minor as that, but I rather liked how it turned out here. For anyone reading my other story, White Ice, right now, there is a chance I won't get to the update tomorrow like I have planned. I'm getting ready to move, so getting situated might take longer than I intended. Sorry for the delay in advance! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

It took a while for things to calm down enough for Pierce and Imara to move forward in their plans for training. Really, after giving an overview of what was to come, they had seemed to be in a hurry to put some space between themselves and Zeref. The black wizard did not mind such a reaction. In fact, he had expected as much. It amused him to see them terrified of what he might do. Perhaps it would show them not to underestimate others again.

From what they had explained, the next stage was going to be a series of tournament style matches between contenders. Since there were only about five open positions in the guard, they were looking to eliminate as many as possible early on in the examinations. One round of spars was listed with random match-ups. The half that did not win would join those working in servant-like roles for the queen. The half that moved on would then take a paper, practical examination. It was meant to determine who had the proper mental state to perform the job. Based on the earlier reactions from the recruits, however, some had been cut down already with the belief that they could not handle the stress of wounding others.

Really, all the rounds of games were pointless hoops for Zeref to jump through. Even after passing the paper examination, there was yet another battle to take place. This one was meant to have them all placed into an arena at once, battling whoever they came across first. Once a wizard was rendered incapable of battle, they were eliminated. That process was meant to continue until only ten remained, and only then would any of them meet the queen.

There must have been a quicker method to reach his goal. Then, as he sat inside the bunker with the other recruits, it came to him. After all, he had chosen to demonstrate his death magic for the evaluation. So, would they even suspect his time magic? Much like when he showed telepathy, they would probably assume he did not have many more abilities hidden away. The thought made him smile, sitting up in his bed. Taking a deep breath, Zeref drew upon his magic and sent it outward. A pulse of energy filled the air, then everything was monotone again.

Getting up, Zeref walked towards the bunker for the female recruits. Knocking on the door, he waited for the only individual moving to answer. Stepping outside, Irene smiled at him and shook her head. "Still haven't learned patience, have you?"

"These tests are pointless. Pierce and Imara will both be doing everything in their power to stop me from moving forward now. Perhaps it was not wise to anger them so early on."

"Oh, but if you hadn't, you would be making the queen's breakfast instead." Irene smiled at him, while Zeref frowned. He could have attempted poison from there, but it wasn't worth the risk. There was no guarantee that the queen would receive the meal he prepared, and even if she did, there were likely others that tested the food for such attempts on her life.

Moving through the grounds with everything frozen was different, in a way. While it wasn't dead due to his magic, the gardens no longer seemed as lively as before. Zeref walked through them, making his way to the main castle in the hopes of locating Queen Erica. Stopping at the front gate, he frowned. "Don't worry. I can simply enchant this gate into another form, if you wish to enter." It was odd, to think about what she could do. It very nearly broke past the barrier his magic did, yet wasn't quite the same. Where was the line drawn? At what point did it become a taboo to alter the natural world around them?

Without an answer, he simply remained silent as Irene's enchantment wove itself around the door. The wood shrunk down, taking on the form of a desk instead. "I should use this to remodel when we return. It is rather useful to change things into whatever form I require."

Not responding, Zeref simply began moving forward. Guards stood posted in places around the halls. None of them moved, or even seemed to notice the lack of a door now that Zeref was here. Some servants were paused mid-step to their other tasks. Maids carried sheets with them, others cleaning supplies. One was in the process of dusting a grand painting on the wall, her duster just barely brushing against the surface of some image of a face on the wall.

"Do you know where the queen's chambers would be?" Irene glanced at him, raising her eyebrows with her question. "I thought you would have considered your lack of understanding of the layout before just breaking in. Perhaps this is the quicker method, but we require intel before just moving forward."

Zeref frowned, considering it for a moment. Then, he glanced towards Irene. "You can transform anything into any form, correct?" She nodded, frowning at him. "Why not an eye? Observe the castle…transform anything you like, and make an eye that you can see through, in this vey building."

Frowning for a moment, Irene seemed to consider. "It…would be a bit different than the others." She paused again, studying the room. "However, I believe I can make it work. Just give me one moment and it shall be done."

For a moment, Zeref thought nothing was happening. Irene's eyes were closed, her breathing even as she stood still in the room. Really, it was probably just their greeting room, but it was too massive for such a purpose. It was also too small to be a ball room, and there was not enough furniture for it to have use for meetings or relaxation. The only things in the room were a few desks, most of which were taken over by vases filled with floral arrangements. Golden light filled the room, likely the choice of the queen who seemed to like elegant things.

After a moment, Irene broke the silence. "This way. I do believe I've located her." Following her lead, Zeref nodded. He may not have seen the magic, but he also did not know what she had chosen to enchant for her eye. Regardless, it would keep them moving forward.

Irene turned through the maze of stairs and hallways, guiding Zeref along past the endless stream of doors that seemed to exist in the palace. For an odd moment, he questioned if he wanted this. After all, wouldn't this palace be his if they succeeded? He would get lost in his own home. Then again, he would adapt, just as he did to everything else in his existence. He would rule from this place, where none would dare to harm him. Only the most loyal of his advisors would be allowed inside, starting with Irene and Kora. From there, he would have to search for others who would be willing to stand by his side, loyal no matter what he did.

Still, he was planning a bit too far ahead. As Irene pressed open a door, Zeref frowned and glanced inside. There, he saw more guards. Most of them were outside of the doors, armored just like Pierce had been but wearing helmets unlike the head of security. It was unnerving, making Zeref feel as if they would start moving at any minute, despite knowing how securely his magic was in place.

Inside, the queen slept. She was in her bed, still like the rest of the people outside. Long, fair brown waves fell across the mattress she rested on. Her body was sprawled out, appearing as if she had been restless in her sleep. Wrinkles lined her forehead, showing that age was catching up to her. Zeref could see stands of silver snaking through her brown hair, losing their pigmentation with age. Still, it did not do anything to detract from her elegance, should she have been awake. Having seen the paintings hung throughout the castle, Zeref had no doubt of who she was. This was Queen Erica, the longest reigning monarch of Varez.

Irene stood back, watching him with narrowed eyes. "Did you come here to simply watch the queen sleep? That seems like an odd hobby for you, your majesty."

Her words made him frown. Why was he hesitating? Then, it hit him. He had never killed like this before. Always, he had either lost control or been triggered by some form of aggravation. This, it was simply a means to an end. He was indifferent towards this girl, neither wanting her dead or alive. Really, if he had been anywhere else and heard of her death, it would have had no effect on him. Now, he would have to cause it, for no reason. Did that make him a monster?

Frowning for a moment, he debated. Ultimately, this would help their country. No one else could live long enough and survive the wars well enough to unite this vast continent. Zeref was the only chance they had at peace. Perhaps her death was seemingly pointless, but it would bring about a positive change for their continent. So, Zeref shook his head, taking a deep breath to try and push back his lingering doubts. Dark magic swelled in his palms, the shadows clinging tightly to his skin.

"Irene…be prepared to fight. With time frozen, I cannot stop her heart. The moment this spell ends…those guards will come rushing inside." She nodded, pulling out the same swords as before. Zeref was surprised that she kept them, back in their dormant forms.

Seeing his gaze, she smiled. "I was rather attached to those creations of mine. Juliet and Heine have the potential to keep growing…I just have to take the time to nurture them like I would have done with my own child, had things been different."

Nodding, Zeref returned his focus to the queen. "Very well. You know your powers best…you do not need me to direct you in battle." With that, Zeref took a deep breath and released the time spell. His black magic shot outward, surrounding the queen in an instant. Her chest rose and fell one more time in the world no longer on pause, before death consumed her just as he had planned. Shouts filled the room at the same time, making him glance over his shoulder with a dark smile. Standing there, he saw nameless guards with little purpose, weapons raised against Irene.

"If you do not wish to die, I recommend putting down your swords." He heard the clang of metal as Irene blocked one of their weapons. Why were they not using magic? Zeref watched them for a moment, before deciding that these particular guards were not actually wizards. That must have been why she was recruiting. A recent assassination attempt must have killed the wizards that protected her, leaving her vulnerable for the first time in ages. "I can be merciful…if you swear loyalty to me. Your queen is dead…and I have every intention of becoming your new ruler…your emperor."

This time, someone stopped. "Queen Erica…is dead?"

Others heard him, slowly sending a wave through the guards trying to force their way into the room. One shoved his way past all the others, standing taller than them. The familiar figure made Zeref smile, tilting his head at the sight of Pierce. "Ah, Pierce. Tell me…are you so loyal to your queen that you will not bow before your new emperor? I don't think I'd have any regrets about taking away your life…but I suppose I must show the same leniency to all of my new subjects, the same leniency I just offered your own men."

By his side, Irene smiled and stood tall. Her height towered over his own, her swords gripped tightly in her hands. "We're waiting for an answer. Emperor Spriggan has taken your queen's life. She has no known heir…and based on the strength of those within the palace, do you truly think any of you can contend for the throne he is laying claim to?"

Slowly, a few began to bite their lips. One knelt on the ground. Zeref thought he had seen that particular knight walking by their examination before, though he wasn't certain. Pierce continued glaring, his hands clenched into fists. "Erica…you've slain her. You…what could you possibly have to gain from this? Do you even realize what the title of monarch will mean for you?"

Meeting his gaze, Zeref nodded. "Everyone will be trying to kill me. In the end…I say let them try. Varez…or as my kingdom will soon be known, as it grows and expands upon the continent of Alakitasia, Alvarez, will know of my immortality. Alvarez will bend to my will…and those that refuse, will perish quickly. I can be merciful if you show me the same, but I am not forgiving to those that wrong me. Can I count on your loyalty, former servants of Erica? Or will you join the ranks of those that I will view as traitors?"

"Immortal? Is this guy serious?"

Pierce heard the question, his expression grave. "He is." He paused for a moment, closing his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Pierce slowly began to fall to his knees. "No one can kill him…no one will be able to stop him. Our emperor…Emperor Spriggan will live on for eternity." He paused for a moment, lifting his gaze to meet Zeref's. "Maybe…maybe we now stand a chance. Corlica has been threatening war for ages, every time we meet to cover trading agreements…you just might be able to fend off their own unstoppable queen."

"Of course I will. Whoever is foolish enough to resist my expansion will fall."

"Did you know that Corlica declared war on us only two weeks ago? The first battle was brutal…people say the queen herself fights in them, despite no one being able to survive meeting her. They're calling her Valkyrie, because she is the one who guides all warriors to their deaths. Queen Dimaria is not to be underestimated, my lord."

That name made Zeref stiffen, his eyes widening. "Dimaria?" He glanced towards Irene, seeing his other companion shrug.

"Don't ask me. I haven't heard from her in ages."

"She…I see. So this is what the council offered her." Zeref tilted his head, glancing over at the guards that were now his to control. "Still, you have yet to confirm your loyalties. Officer Pierce and your soldiers…I want your vow of allegiance before we move forward. I will put an end to this war…for I am the only wizard alive who knows how to counter Dimaria's magic."

"We are the royal guard, your majesty." Pierce bowed his head, and slowly, the other officers followed his lead, kneeling on the ground before Zeref. "It is always our job to serve whoever may sit upon the throne. With Erica fallen…we would fall into anarchy if none were to take up the job. So, we will gladly serve you, Emperor Spriggan, if you keep this country together." Smiling, Zeref nodded and turned towards Irene.

"And for you…are you willing to remain as my advisor, Irene?"

"Of course. I'm not in this just for fun, Zeref." She paused, smiling for a moment. "Not that it isn't fun, but I told you before, I want to make a comfortable life for myself. Living in a palace as the advisor to an emperor…well, I don't think I could obtain more comfort than that. I'll fight for this peace by your side…and once it is obtained, you know quite well what I plan on doing."

Nodding, Zeref smiled. "Excellent. Now…I need our records. Give me time to read through them, any details about Corlica and their army along with our history with their nation. I wish to know what forces we are up against…for there are likely other formidable enemies beyond Dimaria."

"And what of Valkyrie? Do you expect our men to continue battling against her without some form of strategy?"

Glancing towards Pierce, Zeref frowned. "It would do them no good to hear of it. Few can master the magic necessary to stop Dimaria…and even if they can, none can surpass her strength in her specialized power. To put it simply…Dimaria has the power of a god on her side. A simple wizard cannot compete…so, should it be known that she is on a battlefield, your men have my permission to retreat before the battle even begins."

"But that would surrender our territory to her!"

"Territory we will gain back." Zeref smiled, glancing towards Irene. "I believe I may need your true form to get there in time, Irene. If Corlica's queen wishes to fight on the battlefield herself…I should do the same for the country I am now ruling over. First…battle plans and a map of our previous encounters with Dimaria. Then, we will move forward accordingly…and Irene?" He paused, hesitating for a moment. How far did he want to take this? To stop Dimaria, even his power wasn't enough. He could not fully counter her age seal, and she had likely grown more powerful over the years.

Thinking, Zeref slowly began to smile. This time, he was rather glad that he had been interrupted before killing someone who had angered him. "I will need you to travel to Ishgar while I am studying. Seek out the guild known as White Rose…and ask for their master. Tell him that the black wizard has a mission for him…and that it would be my deepest desire for him to aid me in this task."

 **I bet you can guess who is coming back now. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Most transitions into power likely did not go as smoothly as Zeref's did. However, with the ever-changing nature of rulership in Varez, people had grown to accept that announcements about new monarchs would be provided on an almost yearly basis. So, there had been few voices to argue over his ascent to the throne. The most challenging prospect was the dilemma of the war that had yet to be announced to the public.

Studying the maps, Zeref could see little plan to Dimaria's attacks. There was no organization, as if she were just bored and strolling through the countryside. Maybe that really was all she was doing. It wouldn't surprise him if she stared a war out of boredom. Then again, she had always had an attachment to life that he had begun to lose. Had she changed? Losing Elaine had started it, and he had seen a bit more darkness in her when she tried to abuse his curse to kill Soran. Now, he wasn't sure.

Without Irene here, he had been forced to lead the war efforts from an office again. It felt familiar, like it had felt with Mard Geer and his demons against the dragons before. They would speak about the battles, suggest new places to station troops, and even suggest points at which to attack themselves. Certain cities were more valuable than others, while other cities were simply easier to take control of than others. The decisions to make were all based on the placement of enemy forces, the patterns of attack seen thus far, and on the resources available to them.

The fallen economy of Varez was part of the issue with a war right now. There were not enough funds to protect everything. Dimaria wasn't selecting targets as they were, either. Zeref could see that from the start. It made her actions unpredictable, to say the least. So, when Irene returned after yet another lost battle, Zeref felt an immense relief. Seeing the massive white and red dragon landing outside startled a few of the guard with him, but Zeref quickly rose to calm them. "Irene has returned. She is an ally, coming with aid against Queen Dimaria."

They looked doubtful, but did not stop Zeref as he moved to the front doors of the castle to greet her. This place was still a maze to him, even after a month of living here. Slowly, he was learning where everything was, but it was a process that would require more time than he had now to focus on. Outside, Zeref saw a familiar white haired boy jumping off of Irene's back. He was older now, taller and likely in his thirties or forties. Zeref somewhat wished he had counted the years to be certain. However, when his sharp blue eyes locked on Zeref, the black wizard smiled and nodded. Irene began to transform, becoming human once more while Soran approached.

"Black Wizard Zeref…you cannot imagine my joy when I heard you still lived." The boy bowed slightly, placing a hand across his chest as he did so. "My apologies for our last encounter…if I had realized who you were, I would not have behaved so impulsively. The actions of a youth are blinded by passion, I'm afraid, and I was not mature enough to grasp your warnings."

"Are you still going on about your great service towards the legendary wizard?" Irene shook her head, scowling. "All he'd talk about was his guild, built to serve the legacy of the wizard the council foolishly killed. He was even insistent that you were still alive when I came, planning on needing to use more…persuasive methods to convince him."

Nodding, Zeref smiled. "Oh, I was fairly certain he knew of my survival. After all, he was one of the few wizards that tried to kill me before I left." That made Irene pause, staring at him with wide eyes. "However…in the process, he also became the only wizard I've ever seen Dimaria cower in fear of. Perhaps it was not clear to him…but she felt weak in his presence."

Watching him, Soran frowned. "The time wizard? Surely, you are capable of handling such a threat, Lord Ze—"

"It is Emperor Spriggan here." Zeref watched the boy nod slowly, bowing his head. "And as for the difference in strength…it is true, I can cast time magic just as she can. However…her magic is granted her directly by Chronos, the god of time. Therefore, I need it eliminated and out of my way. Your power can do so, can it not?"

Smiling, Soran nodded and tilted his head. "Indeed. Anything for your will, Emperor Spriggan."

It was disturbing, seeing him so completely changed from before. However, he needed that loyalty now. He needed people who acted without questioning his desires, powerful individuals who could fight wars and win without outside aid. Irene was one such wizard. Kora and her guild acting in unison could likely compete, if he organized them properly. Would Soran be another? As much as he disliked the boy for his part in forcing him away from Fiore, Zeref could not deny his power and his loyalty. "Now, first we must discuss our plan with my generals."

"Generals?"

Irene glanced towards him, chuckling at his question. "Did you think his title was for show, dark wizard? Your lord has become an emperor in this country…and he is at war with one ruled by Dimaria. You are going to help him put an end to her, and unite both countries as one."

There was an odd noise from Soran, almost like a choking sound as he gazed at Zeref. "Uniting them…so, his world is about to become reality." There was a smile on his face, faint yet pleased. "Then I will fight with all my strength. It is a shame my guild could not come with to see this day…though it is an honor to have been the one personally requested by my lord to serve."

"Do well and you may get an opportunity to do so again." Zeref watched his eyes light up, eager to please. "My desire for death has not lessened…but I've come to realize that I must wait for such a fate to come. Building this empire will be my first step towards finding peace…" He trailed off, frowning. How? He would expand this empire, and then what? He didn't know. Zeref was tired of not knowing what he wanted to do. So, he stopped thinking about it. He had to focus on one event at a time. In this era, he had to stop the warring countries of Alakitasia. In the next, he would remain dormant until a new calling sung out to him.

Walking into the meeting room, Zeref, Irene, and Soran grabbed the attention of the royal guard that Zeref had been speaking with. Pierce led them, sitting at one end of the massive table that filled the room, surrounded by chairs for advisors. A few other high ranking officers were with him, pouring over maps and battle reports from the last few encounters with Dimaria. However, Zeref and his companions did not move to sit down. "Officer Pierce, allow me to introduce you to a former…acquaintance of mine. This is Soran Largo, a masterful wizard capable of a style of magic I have never seen replicated in another."

He nodded, glancing towards the man. "It is a pleasure to have you joining us in battle, Soran. Now, about the siege on Raldra…"

"I will be moving my own plans into motion for the battle." Zeref spoke swiftly, not letting him finish. "I came to inform you that I will be departing for such an action. In my absence, Officer Pierce is to lead any meetings and battle strategies that must be formed. He is far more familiar with such matters than even I am."

They nodded, however Pierce continued to frown. "But…should something occur and you perish—"

"Not even Dimaria can end my life, Officer." He narrowed his eyes at the men. "Do not forget…I am not a mortal man. Despite my appearance, I have lived for decades, possibly even a century at this point." He frowned, once again uncertain as to which time estimate was more accurate. He leaned towards exceeding one hundred years of age, but he was not focused enough on time to be sure. "No mortal weapon can slay me as a result."

They nodded, this time letting him leave without argument. "Irene, do you know where Raldra is located? I can obtain a map before we depart if necessary."

The enchantress smiled, nodding. "Of course. I take it that is where Dimaria is heading next?"

Nodding, Zeref scowled and began moving. "Indeed. It is time for us to meet again…because this time, I will not be so forgiving for her betrayals." They had never been friends in the first place. Before, he had owed her for her assistance. Now, that debt was paid and he owed her nothing. Dimaria would be stopped, despite their former alliance in the past. After all, Chronos himself had stated she only had eternal life. Wounds could still kill her, and so could his magic.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Flying on Irene was just as Zeref remembered. The sensation of wind getting caught in his robes and his hair had not changed, nor did the rough feeling of her scales beneath his hands. In front of him, Soran sat on her neck, keeping a tight grip on the dragon with a frown. "So…are we okay now?"

It was an odd question, one which Zeref had not considered. The boy had tried to kill him simply because Deliora had tried to do so before. "Perhaps. Have you still been claiming your actions are following my will?"

"Who else's teaching are we supposed to follow?" His words made Zeref frown, while Soran took a deep breath. "It isn't much…but perhaps it would help to understand why I owe you so much. You once told me of a legend about me…speaking of the tale of the Lost Child of Esherona. However, there are lies in that tale. I do not understand how dragon's create their attacks, so my magic cannot nullify their power. However…demons can frighten dragons enough that they flee from a battle."

Frowning, Zeref observed him calmly. "I see. Your life was saved by my creations, so you devoted yourself to serving what you thought to be my desires."

Nodding, Soran's face held an impassive expression. "It was what I wished to do at the time…but that is where the tale's truth comes to light. The army did find me that day…but they did not take me due to their knowledge of my power. They took me because I survived. Anyone who could survive a dragon attack of that size had to be skilled, they said. With the right amount of training…they thought a child could battle on the front lines. When I tried to refuse…well, I believe I already told you the price of failure, did I not?"

A humorless smile was on his face, while Zeref recalled him mentioning a sword to the back as the same kind of pain. He had been tortured for not fighting. "And you are willing to fight in this war on my behalf now, when it was war that caused you such pain?"

"Indeed. This war…any war of your choosing will bring me closer to feeling free. I know it will." He spoke almost desperately, his gaze distant as he focused on the air around them. "Even if it fails…it is still one step closer to repaying the debt I owe you. Perhaps you did not order your demon to save me, but it was your power that created it. If not for you, I would be dead. If not for you…I'm certain many others would be the same."

Never once had Zeref considered his magic saving lives in Fiore. Always, he had seen nothing but the death his curse brought into the world. Suddenly, his eyes widened at the thought. What had he interfered with in the first place, when he brought Natsu back? "Balance…between life and death. The lives I take make up for the lives I save…so did I ever truly help anyone?" He frowned, closing his eyes. Now was not the time to be having such thoughts. He hadn't thought like this since leaving Fiore, after all.

"I wouldn't quite put it that way." Soran smiled. Really, a lot of his arrogance had fallen away with age. Perhaps it really had been the ambition of a young child in him that Zeref had despised. "Life isn't so simple. People are dark in nature…we kill, we steal, and we do everything only for our own gain. Even when I tell myself I'm doing everything for your cause…you and I both know I'm not. I hardly even know you…how can I possibly know what you dream of accomplishing? Perhaps you are not directly helping anyone, but maybe that's good for the world. You do what you want to do…and that's what makes your world a place of freedom like I imagine it to be."

He had an odd wisdom to him, Zeref noted. Before, it had been there as well, but it had been hidden beneath his anger and hatred towards everyone. How had he not noticed this before? Shaking his head, Zeref smiled and looked away. "Soran…what is the freedom you desire so badly? As I currently see it, you are free to do as you please now. You make your own decisions and you disregard any laws telling you to do otherwise. How is that not acting freely?"

"Because I'm still trapped by that war." His gaze was dark, looking ahead. "The army trained me to fight…it's all I know how to do. So, I keep fighting. I fight to stop fighting…I fight to make your world…I fight to stop the council from taking what little family I've managed to make. Really, leaving the army the way I did…there was no other option for me beyond being a dark guild. After all, I was a murderer. Who would want a murderer in a legal guild? No one…so I was still trapped, always fighting…"

Seeing that, Zeref smiled and nodded. As much as he valued the power this boy had, he was not the fighter Zeref believed him to be. The ferocity in his attacks was drilled into him as a child. The skill he possessed was not created through passion. In the end, Zeref could not bring Soran into his war, no matter how much he wished he could. "I see. Then in the future…if I make a request of you that requires you to fight, I will not expect you to follow through with it, Soran. I know…I know what it feels like to be forced into a fate you despise. It makes you angry…it makes you despise the world for not being able to break free of such a thing. In the end…it makes you empty, devoid of any will to move forward."

Glancing over his shoulder, Soran frowned. "You never seemed like the kind of person who would be easy to force into a situation like that. What happened to you?"

Most people would anger him with such a question. Zeref simply smiled sadly at the boy. "I tried to create paradise and discovered that the gods despise such a place. In the end, I have no one to blame but myself for what I've become…yet I despise everything about the path I've taken."

"Would you do it again?" Soran looked interested, before turning away. "Sorry. We're not friends…I suppose I have no right to know such things."

"No, and you would do well to remember that it is not wise to become my friend." Soran blinked at him, while Zeref frowned. Thinking back to how things had been before, would he bring Natsu back again? If he had known what it would do to himself, would it be worth it? As he imagined his brother's face, Zeref couldn't help but smile faintly. "However…I do believe I would. Sometimes…there are things we simply cannot stop ourselves from hoping for, no matter what the cost we pay to achieve them."

The boy nodded in agreement, glancing softly at the ground below. Irene began to dip lower, descending towards the ground. They were likely in town, but Zeref oddly found himself wishing to speak with Soran more. He was understanding, like Morow had been, yet Soran did not hide his pain. Soran expressed it openly, raging against the world he despised. Perhaps one day, Zeref would find himself doing the same. He just hoped Natsu would stop him before that day came.

As if sensing his gaze, Soran turned back to meet his dark eyes. "I know I asked you this before…but you did not truly answer. Are you still angry with me, for what I caused back in Fiore? I still feel as if your execution was my own fault…for keeping you in that place, delaying you with our battle."

Smiling, Zeref shook his head. "No. I find I rather enjoy being perceived as dead in Fiore." That made Soran chuckle, shaking his head. "After all, few people have reason to track down a dead man. This continent…it gives me a different way of looking at the world. It is enjoyable, making an empire here…though perhaps you would not feel the same."

Irene landed, and as Zeref glanced out towards the distance, he saw the town already in the midst of battle with Dimaria's forces. "Maybe I would enjoy such a thing, if I had reason to battle." Soran glanced over towards Zeref, frowning for a moment. "Were you genuine in your previous offer? If I succeed in aiding you here…would you be willing to allow me to continue to aid you in the future? White Rose…perhaps I have friends there, but it is in the country that continues to keep me locked in battle. At least here…I feel as if I may have the freedom to stop, should I choose to do so."

Approaching the town, Zeref already sensed the magic in the air. Dimaria was here, and quite active. "Perhaps you know little about me, but one thing to understand now…I despise lies and false promises. Should I make an offer…perhaps I will change my mind at some point in time, but at the time it is given, I have every intention of honoring such an agreement."

"Well…then it seems like it is time for me to begin. Am I canceling all magic I am aware of, or would you simple wish to negate time magic for the time being?" Soran seemed to have an odd glint in his eyes, holding out his hands in offering. Watching him, Zeref smiled and glanced towards the battle.

"For now…negate magic relating to time. It would be too wasteful to weaken our own forces, after all." Soran nodded, stepping forward and pulling out the daggers he had wielded before. As he got closer, Zeref sensed the magical aura around him expanding, ensnaring the battlefield of wizards fighting to invade and to protect. Moving to follow after him, Zeref stayed close to his side. "As you are not used to battling against magic by hand…I suppose I shall remain to aid you. Irene will be fine on her own."

"From what I saw before, you are not used to such a thing either." A fire wizard charged after them, sending a blast of fire towards Soran. Moving quickly, Zeref shoved him aside and let the blast collide with his chest. He gasped as it burned through the top half of his robes, leaving him standing much like he had been during his last battle with Soran. However, the burns faded quickly, not lingering for long. Glaring at the wizard responsible, Zeref sent forth a blast of death magic in retaliation. She did not live for long.

Smiling, Zeref glanced over towards Soran as a guns magic user approached. A shot was sent flying towards them, and this time, Soran deflected it swiftly with his blade. "Perhaps…but I am immortal, so these attacks are of little concern to me." He watched as Soran charged forward, attacking the man with the rifle. Startled by the sudden ferocity of the pale boy, the guns wizard quickly began unloading more shots off after him. Agilely jumping across the battlefield, Soran dodged the bullets flying towards him, finally reaching his opponent and slashing out with his weapon. One dagger slashed through the man's left shoulder, making him stagger back in pain. Once weakened, Soran plunged his second weapon into the man's chest.

"I can handle myself. Was this not what I just told you I was trained for?" Nodding, Zeref sighed and glanced around. Irene was fighting, but differently than he expected. She was not battling in person, but standing behind Heine and Juliet. Her enchanted weapons seemed to have magic themselves this time, though he did not get the chance to focus much on them before another wizard came to attack him. Rocks pelted his back as an earth user began to fight. Much like before, it identified him as an enemy and Zeref finished him off with an orb of black magic.

Returning to Zeref's side, Soran shook his head. "Still…I'm not gonna argue about having your assistance. It isn't as if it would benefit either of us to become angry with each other again." He smirked at Zeref, crouching slightly as he prepared for more attacks. Zeref raised his hand, readying another blast of death magic in return. However, that was when he felt something slam into his side.

"Whoever the hell you are, I'm not going to let some insane foreigner bring a dragon into my world!" However, her attack had not been physical. Whatever this was, it was magic. Nothing else could cause him such agony. His lungs filled with fluid and he could not breath again. He felt as if his head was being removed, hundreds of times over. His body was burnt alive at the same time, feeling Deliora's attack again. The pain of bullet wounds, stab wounds, loss of limbs, and every other attempt he had taken to end his life amplified itself across his body. He screamed in agony, collapsing in the ground from the pain.

"Zeref!" Soran seemed to forget his false name, but Zeref couldn't even think right now. He was pain. There was nothing else. Why would there be anything else? "You goddam time mage…I despised you before, for interfering with his work. I still despise you now…for putting him through this!"

Now close enough to physically attack, Dimaria frowned and placed a hand on her hip. "Huh? Do I…" She trailed off, her eyes widening. " _You._ The kid who follows Zeref and his demons…" She glanced at the ground as Zeref choked again, everything in him burning in agony. Nothing was stopping it. Why was he not dead? How could he still hear? Perhaps he had to kill to be killed. At least then, he could be sure to take out the wizard who did this to him as well.

A gasp filled the air. The sounds of fighting joined it. Zeref thought it was fading away, yet every time, something else would pound through. "Don't you dare come closer!"

Who was that? Zeref didn't know. Closing his eyes, he tried to lose himself to the pain. Was it possible to grow accustomed to it? "I'm trying to help, idiot. Back off, or this will be harder for both of us."

Another stranger. No…he knew the voice. Who did he know? He tried to think. Sasha? She often yelled at him for being wrong in class. Then who was fighting against her? Morow? Oddly, it didn't feel right. Why did it not feel right for those names to be in his mind? He couldn't remember. All he could remember was pain. After all, that was who he was, right? Agony from losing Natsu, agony from losing his family, agony from every injury he'd ever received. Nothing ended it, and nothing ever would.

"His screaming has stopped. Yet…he is not moving." That voice, the one that sounded like Morow spoke.

Sasha came again. "He's not done with this yet…damn it, what the hell is he even doing here? Zeref's fighting in Fiore for his goddam war…or well, to escape from the council at least."

"They executed him."

There was a pause. Floating, Zeref wondered if it was possible for one to find peace in pain. It felt like it might be within reach. "Oh. So, he left the country?"

Another voice joined in, one Zeref did not know. It was still female, but he struggled to place it. Perhaps an instructor? One would be called, after such a huge error in calculations for one of his spells. Hallucinations, sheer pain…all of it would require severe attention by a professional with magic. "Not exactly. You see, he's currently striving to create his own empire in this continent…and you stood in his way."

"Irene…" Sasha trailed off, but Zeref was trying to place the instructor's first name. Maybe she was from one of the lower level courses he had tested out of upon arrival to the academy. "Wait…did you say he wants to rule an empire? What the hell happened to make him go crazy? Life as a queen is boring. Now fighting…at least here, I feel like I'm doing something. Especially with a kid like this around…he makes it interesting." She smirked, and Zeref could picture her gesturing towards Morow with those words.

Suddenly, the pain seemed to begin to fade away. With it, a new pain grew. Morow…this wasn't Morow. It wasn't his school, and he wasn't injured from some spell. A ragged breath tore through his throat and he jerked up, hunching over and clutching his head. "No…what…what was that?" His eyes flashed open, startling all of them as he jumped to his feet. However, his balance had not fully returned and he stumbled slightly.

"Age Scratch…a new spell of mine. Your kid worshipper over there inspired me to make it…a time spell that doesn't work like time magic." Dimaria made him frown, rubbing his head. "For most people, it isn't quite that bad. For you…damn, that had to be some experience. Going through every bit of pain you've ever experienced in your life is hell, right?"

Looking around, Zeref could see the battle still going on. Other wizards fought, but their little group remains still in the center of the chaos. People gave Dimaria a wide berth, letting her battle as she chose, he realized. "That would be an understatement. Consider yourself lucky my curse did not activate during the process…for a moment, I believed I was truly a teenager again." He touched his forehead, wondering how her magic had managed to do such a thing. Perhaps he would not understand until a much later time, but for now, the vague ghost sensations of pain still lingered in his body.

"Good to know. I'll keep that in mind the next time I use that spell." Dimaria glanced around, frowning slightly. "So…Irene says you want to make an empire, huh?" Zeref nodded. In response, Dimaria smirked. "Sounds like fun." She lifted her gaze, glaring up at the sky. "Attention all soldiers! Forces of Corlica are now ordered to retreat. I repeat, we are now retreating from battle!"

A few faces looked lost and confused, but none argued her authority. People began rushing away from battle, and inside Raldra, Zeref could hear noise growing as people began to celebrate Varez's first victory in the war. Staring at Dimaria, Zeref frowned. He had expected more of a battle from her. "Why? Did you not intend to take over Varez in your attacks?"

Placing a hand on her hip, Dimaria laughed. "Take over Varez? Sounds like too much work for me, Zeref. Nah, I'm more of a laid back kinda person. Still…I don't mind working when I have to." She held out a hand to him. "So…I'm thinking I'm a bit bored of the throne. You want to take over for me for a bit? Seems like Corlica is next on your list to conquer anyway, if you're starting from Varez."

He eyed her closely. She seemed more relaxed here, yet there was something different about her gaze. As she watched Zeref, he saw an odd respect in the depths of her eyes. "I suppose it was…but I still fail to understand what has changed. Did you not lead me to my arrest before? Did…did I miss something in your anger over Elaine?"

Looking away, Dimaria frowned. "No, you didn't. I…I just missed a few things myself. Sorry, by the way. Both for trying to kill you," She glanced towards Soran with this, before focusing back on Zeref. "And for trying to make you kill him. Kinda low, even for me…and it made me realize a few things. I was wrong to do that to you…maybe you don't see me as a friend, but now that I think about it, that's…that's kinda how things had to be, ya know? So…I'm going to make it up to you. From this point on…I won't betray you again."

Glancing between her, Soran, and Irene, Zeref slowly began to smile. His advisors were growing, it seemed. Holding a hand out towards her, he nodded. "Very well. Then I welcome you to the Alvarez Empire, Dimaria Yesta. I shall offer both you and Soran the same honor as Irene…a position as one of my advisors in Vistarion. After all…for an empire the size of what I intend to create, no ruler alone could maintain such a thing."

Nodding, Soran frowned and focused on Dimaria. "Is it truly so simple to forgive her for what she did? It did not seem…easy to endure."

"Pain is always a part of me, Soran. Dimaria simply exploited a weakness that even she did not realize I possessed." The time mage smirked, as if taking pride in that statement. However, there was no brightness to her eyes with that smile. "Irene…Dimaria will be joining us on our return. Corlica will believe it is under the premise of peace negotiations…and we will emerge as a united nation. Afterwords…Polnerish is our target. We will continue expanding, until Alvarez controls the vast continent of Alakitasia entirely." With that, Irene nodded, taking a deep breath and transforming into her dragon form. The four of them left the battlefield, making their way back to Vistarion. Zeref couldn't help but smile pleasantly at the thought. With enough advisors, he would eventually be able to leave this place and explore further if he desired. After all, wasn't the purpose of such officials to allow things to run smoothly, in the event that the monarch was making poor decisions? Soon, he'd finish expanding. Then, maybe he'd return home. Part of him wondered how things were now that the war was done with. In a way, part of him also missed who he had been there, the person that actually cared for people and who would have been bothered by the story Soran had to share on their way to the battle that added one more general to his army.

 **And that concludes our very short battle already. Dimaria did have plans on rejoining Zeref when she got the chance, after all. Though, I did still want to include a little bit of a fight. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Conquering other countries at that point became a bore. Really, there was no challenge in the idea. Zeref ordered his armies into position, eventually moving to fight with them to gain experience battling with magic. With his death magic, it wasn't much of a challenge to wipe out an entire opposing army alone. So, as time went on and more kings and queens fell, Zeref lost even more interest in his little game. After all, wasn't it always the same with each territory? They'd claim to be unable to fall. Then, they'd see Zeref and change their minds.

True, some had begun to hear rumors of his power. Those places often came to him, asking to negotiate terms of surrender before wars even began. He had gladly taken them, and within just a few years, Alvarez had expanded to control at least seven countries, consisting of about 200 wizard guilds in total. He had seen the roster of all their names, and he had asked Irene and Soran to go out, seeking each guild master to pledge their allegiance to the empire. Perhaps it was a technicality, since most simply fought regardless of who was in charge, but Zeref wanted them by his side. Warring guilds would create disaster for the empire. They were the only ones capable of becoming even remotely similar in power to him, after all.

With more years going by, Zeref truly was bored with his game. He had won, after all. Few countries dared to start wars with each other now. They all focused on fortifying their defenses against Alvarez, or they were moving to join the continent in the massive expansion. Soran grew old, one of his first advisors passing away with time. Another replaced him, and soon even more expanded his council. He was taking to giving them a name as well, to go with their position. The Spriggan Advisors, though he planned to change it something a bit more fitting with time. After all, they did far more than simply advise him in political matters. They were the elite of his army, the best of the best always ending a battle the moment they joined it.

Once there were ten members of the Spriggan Advisors, Zeref decided it was sufficiently expanded. He informed Dimaria and Irene that they were in charge for the time being. They had seemed stunned by his sudden order. After all, he had not spoken of his boredom to anyone. Part of him wondered how much of it stemmed from his desire to see Fiore again, but perhaps he had other reasons as well. So, with information on how to alert him if something went disastrously wrong, he found a boat and departed for Ishgar. This time, he was pleased that he did not get lost with his own attempts at sailing. He had learned more in his time here, researching how the ships functioned and were built to try and conserve resources with more efficient construction methods.

In Fiore, Zeref wasn't certain what he was expecting. He was dead, after all. Few would probably remember his name. So, when he went to a town and began skimming over the history books available in their library, he was surprised to see his name in them. He was labeled as the Black Wizard Zeref, often described as the most evil wizard who ever lived. There were brief accounts of his demons and the destruction they caused, but the overall tone remained the same. Zeref created monsters and did not care who died and who lived.

Likely, many knew of these stories. They knew him to be dead, but his demons still lived. As a result, his history had to be known. It made Zeref wonder what they had been up to, but he supposed it didn't matter anymore. If they destroyed without his orders, that was on their conscience not his own. Why did people not realize that the demons had minds of their own? They were living and breathing creatures, capable of morality just like anyone else. Their lack of it was perhaps due to his designed personalities, but that did not mean they could not learn such a thing if they wished to do so.

After his stop at the library, Zeref began to wander yet again. He didn't quite know what he was looking for, or why he truly wanted to be here. Gazing around the forests of his homeland, he felt an odd pang of something in his chest. He enjoyed this landscape, recalling places like this in his childhood. Then, with that thought, the forest began to die. His curse returned, and Zeref watched almost without interest as darkness consumed his surroundings. Nothing living could approach him. He had forgotten what it felt like, to live with this curse.

Death trailed after him like he was the source of a plague. Zeref avoided towns, after making the mistake of stopping by one during his wandering. Everyone had died, and he was still trapped in this oddly empty feeling. He had it when he was in Alvarez too, the sensation that something vital was just…not there. Did he miss Morow? Perhaps that was too specific. If Zeref truly had to decide what it was he missed, he would have to say it was companionship. He could not make friends. He could not enjoy the company he had. So, despite surrounding himself with loyal followers and advisors, he was completely alone. No one understood him, not completely. Irene and Dimaria were probably the closest to knowing who he was, yet they were still just like the others. They followed him, obeying orders like loyal pets rather than actual people.

Perhaps that was what he tired of. Blind loyalty was stupidity, in a way. As he bathed in the first lake he had wandered across in weeks, he frowned at the thought. How many followers desired to die for him? Soran had stopped fighting in his later years. Zeref had even been content with it, making him a proper advisor and keeping him around solely for political advice. Illness befell him, and he perished peacefully, looking pleased with how his life had ended. Others, however, were not like him. Others enjoyed the thrill of battle. They were the ones who were fools, leaping to their deaths like their lives had no meaning.

That, he supposed, was the other thing he had lacked in Alvarez. How long had he lived without thinking about the value of lives? Coming back, Zeref expected his curse to emerge like flipping on a switch—instantly. However, it had been slow to return. Remembering why he valued life was difficult, even in his homeland. Did he want to? He thought he did. It could help him ease some of this lonely feeling in him. For a moment, at least, when he was far away from his advisors and his country, he would let himself think of those advisors as friends. First, he had to understand what such a thing truly meant, however.

At one point in time, it would have been absurd to be wandering aimlessly in search of why life held value. It was an intrinsic ideal, one that most took for granted. Zeref surely had, and as a result, it was easy to forget after so much time killing relentlessly. War had changed him. Losing Morow and Natsu had changed him. Overall, he was alone, and he was beginning to despise the person he was when he was alone. Glancing down at his hands as they rested in the cool water, Zeref sighed. He wouldn't stop, would he?

The leaves rustled, likely from some deer seeking out water. He didn't bother looking up at first. However, he decided he had been here long enough. Turning, he looked towards the shore and felt his eyes widen ever so slightly in surprise. There was a girl here, a young one based on her appearance. She met his gaze for a moment, before quickly turning around and covering her eyes. "I..I'm so sorry! I had no idea someone else was…"

He valued life again. Quickly turning away from her, he moved towards the shore away from her. "You must leave this forest." He didn't know what to tell her, but he supposed his words were enough to startle her. Then, thinking to what he said, he realized how he sounded. Had he truly gotten used to simply providing orders to everyone after so much time in his empire?

Looking at the girl, she seemed lost about his comment either way. More accurately, she was still recovering from her embarrassment over running into him while bathing, though Zeref saw little reason to be upset. It wasn't as if he had ensured no one was around, nor did he truly value privacy for such a trivial thing. "Forgive me." He was finishing putting on his robe, keeping his gaze away from her. If he looked at her, he would think about the value of life again. "It's a bad habit of mine. I ought to be the one leaving."

After wandering for so long in Fiore, his sadness was returning. He had almost forgotten the feeling of being rejected, but even avoiding the girl's gaze, he couldn't stop it. Standing in the forest, staying still for too long, everything began to wither and wilt around him. The girl herself seemed frightened, so frightened that she was no longer able to stand. "Wha…what is this…" She looked around, her face pale. This time, Zeref let himself look at her. The forest already died, after all, so there was no point in trying to spare more.

"Everything that comes near me…dies." He was tired of explaining his curse. Putting it bluntly would make her leave. He heard her whisper something, moving as if to approach, but Zeref locked eyes with her and gave her one more warning. "Stop. Do not come close."

Still, it sounded like an order. He supposed he wouldn't be breaking that habit anytime soon. "The black magic of Ankhseram." Zeref froze. How long ago had the gods died? How was a mere child aware of what his curse was? "I'd only heard of it inbooks…but it is an old kind of curse. It is also known as the Curse of Contradiction. The more one holds dear the lives of living things, the more he or she shall emit energies of death. Yet, if he or she were to not think life precious, no death energy will be omitted."

No one, not even Dimaria with all her knowledge of the gods, had been able to identify his curse. No one since his instructors at the academy, at least. He didn't know what to say, his eyes even wider than they had been when he first saw her. Simply staring at her, the girl eventually averted her eyes and placed a hand to her mouth. "Ah..I'm sorry…I just.."

"It's okay." He couldn't help but smile faintly. She was young, and there was something about her that was interesting. Despite her age, she had done something people decades older than her could not manage. "You're quite the knowledgeable one. I've never before met someone able to accurately name my curse." Frowning, Zeref thought about his words for a moment, spreading his arms slightly as he spoke. "Granted, I try my best to not meet people in general, but still…"

Her gaze had lifted again, and Zeref found himself gazing into a pair of keen green eyes. They were bright, much like her hair and innocent image, yet Zeref saw something in them. Perhaps she was what could help him. Someone needed to help him remember, and this girl seemed to have an understanding that could keep her alive. "Have you always been here?" She had to project slightly, given the space between them, but Zeref still heard.

He debated for a moment, uncertain of what to tell her. Surely, someone as young as her would not care for the intricacies of his plans involving Alvarez. Nor would she be old enough to recall his interactions in Fiore years ago. So, he decided to keep it vague, speaking about the one topic she already was aware of about him. "No. I wander about here and there. Because of this curse…I cannot touch anything or anyone living. Anything I touch withers and dies."

The forest around them was proof of that. He didn't know when he had gotten to the point where such a sight no longer bothered him. Death always surrounded him, yet others were not so familiar with its color. Mavis' eyes closed slightly, her lips parting in a slight frown as she gazed at him, unable to speak. She looked so sad, and seeing that, Zeref couldn't help but smile. He had inflicted so much suffering in the world. He did not want to cause more, simply by existing with this curse. "There's no need to make a face like that. You're quite the sweet little girl."

How long had it been? Zeref couldn't remember. Irene and Dimaria were by no means kind. His advisors only did as he ordered as well. Thinking about it, this was his first true conversation with anyone in years, not based on war or strategy. It was peaceful, speaking with this child. She was intelligent, for her age, just as Zeref had been when he was a child. "Don't you get lonely?"

No. She couldn't make him think about that, not right now. If he thought about such matters, he would see more into this conversation than he should. He would return to that odd hollowness deep in his chest, desiring to keep speaking with this girl for eternity. Then, before even minutes could pass, she would be gone. He tried to ignore it, the worry, but it did not go away.

Looking away from her gaze, Zeref frowned and took a deep breath. "I…I cannot say." It was the best he could provide. However, she looked so uncomfortable, standing in his presence. He owed her, for taking this risk to speak with him, no matter how short their meeting may be. "Now…the fact that I was able to converse with you like this…has brought me more joy than I can remember feeling in quite some time, I think." Really, he couldn't remember feeling this way since Natsu had been around. He missed it. He missed having someone who understood his curse. True, Irene and Dimaria were aware of it, but they rarely spoke so openly about such matters. Zeref refused to bring up the subject, yet this girl spoke so bluntly about what was causing his suffering.

Hanging his head, Zeref felt the pressure of his curse increase. His body grew warm, the magic threatening to unleash as he clenched his teeth together. "But…at the same time, I am battling the terror at the fact that a sweet little girl like you could die any minute to my power." She needed to understand. He needed her to run. "I do not wish to kill anyone."

Her eyes went wide, gazing at him in shock. However, she still did not move. Turning away, Zeref closed his eyes. He should not have come here. Ishgar was not good for him. Why did he even want to remember in the first place? Perhaps becoming a heartless emperor was the best path. At least then, he would not suffer from such painful thoughts. Then, he would not have to imagine sweet girls like this one perishing in seconds because he met them. "I shall be on my way now. I apologize for making you think such scary thoughts."

He began to walk, only to hear a sudden meow from an odd creature on the ground. Animals with fox-like ears and bushy tails gazed up at him, surrounding his feet. "No…" He froze. They were all going to die. Above him, he heard the flapping of wings. More animals were coming. What was going on here? Whatever it was, it did not matter. Sweat was on his skin, fearing what that child would see. She did not know what his magic truly looked like, not yet. Decaying trees were one thing, but a massacre of animals…it had taken Zeref quite some time to get used to the sight. "Do not get near me!"

None of them listened. The crowd only thickened, making him gaze at them with wide eyes. He didn't understand. How were they alive? Surely, his desire for them to flee was valuing their lives. "You can touch them if you'd like." A calm voice spoke, making him blink in surprise. It was the girl, her long blond bangs covering her eyes. She had a smile on her face, the first one he had seen since he met her. It suited her, he decided. She was not meant to frown, not with such a bright aura about her.

"They're my illusions." She continued explaining, while Zeref began to relax slightly amidst the sea of animals. He reached out, his hand moving through one of the creature's noses. He could sense it now, the magic in the air. Really, he would have noticed it before, if he had been searching for it. Closing his eyes, he smiled at the feeling. It was so unlike magic within Alvarez. Back there, it was filled with anger and malice, directed in battle at all times. Mavis continued to explain her power, but he was enjoying the calm peace in her energy, in the magic that was never made for battle. "They're warm." Opening his eyes, Zeref gazed at them with a sad smile. How long had it been, since he could even pretend to be this close to others?

"You have my humblest thanks." Why was she so kind? Part of him wanted to know, but perhaps it was better to leave things as they were. A stranger showing someone such as him kindness clearly did not know who he was. However, she did know of his curse. She knew he killed. Yet, the way she smiled at him told him she did not care. She did not see the monster within him. Part of him longed to take her with him, just to see if that would remain. He needed someone like her, to tell him he was not a complete monster. Yet, how could he? He couldn't bring her with him, for it would only bring about nothing but pain for either of them.

"I think it may be some sort of fate that has brought you and me together here." She spoke after a moment, making Zeref glance towards her and away from her illusions. He was startled at first. Had she somehow been thinking the same thing he had? Surely, she was not. "I have a feeling you are an amazing wizard." Hearing that, his smile faded. He had heard this so many times before. She was just another one of the dark wizards, seeking out his power. Why? Why did the first person to treat him with kindness in so long become one of them?

Staring at her, Zeref found he was uncertain. She did not look like someone who worshipped dark magic, not with the grave look in her eyes. Somehow, that determination made her look more serious than anyone he had met in his past, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks as she grew determined to make her request. "Please…teach me and my friends magic. We have an enemy we must do battle with."

For a moment, Zeref did not know what to say. Surely, she was not serious. Zeref was not an instructor. Not to mention his curse. Still, she looked so serious, her gaze locked on his with fierce green eyes. He felt compelled by those eyes to answer, at the very least. "Surely…you know why such a thing cannot be done. Unlike your illusions…I cannot approach your friends."

"Then don't. Teach from afar…if I tell them to keep their distance, they will." She bowed her head, curling her toes on the ground. For the first time, Zeref realized that the girl wore no shoes at all. "I…I don't want to fight. However…we have no option. Blue Skull must be stopped. My friends know that I understand magic better than they do…they'll understand my warning about keeping their distance."

It could work, he supposed. Then again, wasn't this what he was trying to get a break from? Helping her battle…it was no different from planning out his next conquest in Alvarez. Yet, somehow it was. Still, he couldn't help but smile faintly at the girl. "I see. And what form of magic do you believe I could teach? Approaching a black wizard…assuming to learn magic for battle…do you intend to kill your enemy?"

"No!" She spoke harshly before Zeref even had the chance to laugh and write off his own words. He blinked in surprise, leaning back slightly from the girl. "I would never…I mean, I understand that you can't control it. That's the reason it is called a curse, after all. But still…if you can teach even the smallest amount of magic to my friends…surely, they will be able to do enough to help that town. We'd be able to stop Blue Skull…and Magnolia would not have to worry anymore."

Hearing her speak oddly reminded him of his own history. Hadn't he sought to learn more powerful magic to stop Acnologia? He had not even wished to kill the dragon himself. Besides, it wasn't as if he did not have time. Gazing into her eyes, Zeref found himself slowly beginning to nod, still not certain of even how he was going to begin. "I understand. Yet…I still am not certain if I can do what you believe I can." He frowned, looking away. "It…it has been a long time, since I've studied other forms of magic. More accurately…it has been a long time since I've studied the basics which your friends would likely need to know."

"Yet you've learned them before, have you not?" Zeref nodded, watching the girl slowly begin to smile. "Then I know you can do it. If you set your mind and heart to a task, anything can become possible. That's how I've always felt…the feeling that has always guided me in my lifelong adventure." Staring at him, her smile grew, turning brighter and transforming her entire face. No longer was she the fierce girl fighting to obtain a tutor. Now, she looked like a bright child, ready to play a game with her friends. Seeing that, it made Zeref stare at her in shock. How could she change so quickly, without a single moment's notice? "So…are you ready to join us, Mr. Black Wizard? My name is Mavis Vermillion…and I think we're going to be great friends."

She knew of the curse, yet she still called him such a thing. For once, Zeref felt no need to correct her on the misuse of the term. Could he not become her friend? She was not approaching him, and he would be spending some time with her. Oddly, he found he wanted to. "Please forgive me for not providing my own name. It has been a long time since it has been given in this land…I do not wish to bring back memories of things people would rather leave behind."

Mavis nodded, practically skipping as she moved through the forest. "Of course! I expected as much. It isn't as if most people would know about Ankhseram's magic after all. I only know because I spent so much time in the library on Tenrou Island."

"Tenrou Island?" He had not heard of the place. Still, she spoke of it with an odd fondness.

The girl nodded, turning around and walking backwards through the trees. She was lucky she did not run into any. "Of course! That's where I grew up…and I never left until now, when I met these great friends who were searching for my island's sacred treasure. True, they were planning on stealing it…but now, we're all working together to bring it back to my home."

Did she simply trust everyone? It seemed naive, but it also seemed incorrect to label her as such. More accurately, she chose to ignore darkness within others. She chose to see past it, no matter how hard it was to find something bright. Maybe it was all it took to see something good inside of him. "It sounds as if you've enjoyed this adventure of yours."

"Have you traveled outside the country, Mr. Black Wizard? If you have, I bet you would understand how amazing it can be to see new sights!"

Tilting his head, Zeref turned away. "I…yes, but I suppose it was not quite as joyous as your travels." He didn't know quite how to explain his fate, not without frightening her or revealing too much. "My…I was forced away from my home, long ago. As you yourself stated…few comprehend the truth of this curse. Most are terrified about what my power might mean for them."

Smiling, Mavis turned around and began focusing on the path she was taking once more. "Well, I'm not." Staring at the back of her head, Zeref didn't know what to say. "Knowledge is all that is required to avoid such a tragedy, after all. I've studied your curse before, just as I studied all books on magic in our library. Based on the actual foundations of such magic and the linear quantum orthogonality creating a set radius for all spells, it is rather simple to calculate the range at which one must stand to evade your death magic, even when at its peak strength."

Zeref stopped walking. He had no words to say. No one had spoken of magic in such a foundational way in years, not to him at least. Really, the last time he had heard someone able to do so was Morow. "Expand your radius further than you suspect. My capacity for storing ethernano—"

"I've already detected it." Mavis beamed at him, glancing over her shoulder. "As I told you before, I suspected you were a powerful wizard. I am lucky to have met you…and I will be grateful for anything you can teach us."

He paused, watching her step passed a few more bushes and towards a small clearing. There, he saw them gathered. One was older than the rest, his face partially hidden inside of the turtle neck of his long coat. An eyepatch covered one eye as he stood next to a man with blond hair. However, it wasn't either of them, nor the dark haired man that made Zeref become quite so still. "Who's this guy?" One of the stranger's spoke, but Zeref was still not looking at him. Another man had gone pale, his eyes wide at the sight of Zeref in front of him.

"I'm back everyone! Guess what? This here wizard is going to teach all of us about magic!" She turned back towards Zeref, smiling brightly as she cupped her hands around her mouth to shout towards him. "Mr. Black Wizard! I'd like you to meet everyone. These are my friends, Precht, Yuri, Warrod, Zera, and Morow. They're all treasure hunters…and with your help, they're going to become wizards as well!" With his past staring directly at him, Zeref couldn't truly begin. He couldn't even speak. Morow seemed to be just as still, his blue eyes just as pleading as they had been when Zeref sent him away so long ago.

 **And we're finally starting to get to the point of this story that will make it an AU of canon. Though, it still will take a little bit. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Mavis was watching him expectantly, as were her friends. The blond one frowned, leaning towards Warrod. "Do you think he heard her?"

The other man shrugged, frowning at the black wizard standing before them. After a moment, Zeref looked away and frowned. "My apologies again. I…saw something that made me lose track of my thoughts." He touched his head gently. It had happened before, and Morow seemed to nod at him in response. "Now…we were supposed to begin learning magic, correct? Which lesson…there simply seem to be too many to begin with."

Still, Morow couldn't seem to stop glancing towards him. Mavis smiled at him, raising her hand. "I have a suggestion, Mr. Black Wizard!" Was she treating this like an actual classroom? He smiled, wanting to laugh at the idea; maybe it wasn't amusing to most, but the last classroom he had been in was the one where his entire class perished from his curse. "My friends here don't know a thing about magic. So…why not begin by explaining what it is? I understand the basics, of course…but I can't quite explain it properly to anyone."

She seemed to look nervous at that, hanging her head slightly. Still, Zeref had already agreed to this. Why had he agreed to it? This course of action was rather strange for himself. In fact, it was too strange for him to simply write off as a whim. Had he really told himself he wished to make friends here? Seeing Morow only reminded him of the reasons to avoid such a thing. In fact, seeing Morow reminded him of why he should avoid this continent entirely. "I…yes, I suppose that would suffice." Yet, he could not take back his word.

Kneeling down on the ground, Zeref found a fallen stick from one of the branches. Should he need to make any diagrams, it would help keep them straight and perfect the lines for the demonstrations. "Magic is a vital part of every wizard. Perhaps without even realizing it, most people even possess this power to some degree." He began to draw on the trunk of one of the trees, using small amount of flame magic to burn runes into the surface. "All magic stems from an energy we know as ethernano. It exists in the air around you, and some even debate if it can be labeled as an element, rather than mere energy. However, what is agreed upon universally is the absorption of ethernano into the body. It is a process that happens subconsciously, without the individual being aware of their increase in power as a result."

He paused, tilting his head for a moment at what he had begun. To start, he had thought he would draw out the basic elemental runes, representing the basis for nearly all magic. However, he had only just completed the rune for fire as he finished his explanation. Moving on, he frowned and continued for more detail. After all, it wasn't as if any of them truly knew this history. Unlike the reiteration of knowledge it was for him, it seemed to be fascinating the others. Glancing at them, he decided that perhaps that was incorrect. The blond looked ready to fall asleep, glaring as he sat on the ground with his chin in his palm.

"Your natural absorption level for ethernano is not sufficient for true magic use. In essence, ethernano is more prone to exist in the outside environment than it is inside you. In that aspect, one could consider it like a virus, seeking out a proper home to survive in. When certain hormones are secreted into your bloodstream, hormones associated with joy, suffering, fear…they all interfere with the process, hindering the normal flow of ethernano into your body. As such, without proper training, a normal individual would never be able to obtain enough energy to cast even one of the most basic of spells."

"Oh!" Mavis' eyes were wide, almost starry as she gazed at him. "Wow…I had read about the meditation in books, but they never explained why…" She frowned, shaking her head. "They really should have added that into them, don't you think, Mr. Black Wizard?"

This time, he did chuckle and shake his head. "If they included every detail of magic into those books you've read, would they ever be complete?" She frowned, before dropping her head slightly with a pout. "To be quite honest…I've studied magic in a school long ago. The last rumor I heard told me they had all disbanded with the war being complete…but I still remember courses taught on such basic principles as obtaining the proper mindset for absorbing ethernano."

Chewing on one of her fingernails, Mavis seemed to frown still, however. "No…that wasn't it. I was just thinking about a different kind of magic I had heard of…the flames of emotion. If hormones interfere with ethernano as you've just stated, why do magics based on emotions exist?"

That made Zeref pause, frowning for a moment. He had seen Natsu reach that level in his training, just once. However, the boy had probably forgotten that detail with Zeref's alterations. "Because of what I just stated. Ethernano is unstable in such an environment. As such, if a wizard can train themselves to properly recognize the wild energy of excess ethernano trying to escape such a situation, they can use it to fuel their current spell. This would be true of any magic user, be it flame, water, or even black magic like my own."

The more he spoke, the more Morow seemed to slowly relax. However, Mavis was the only one speaking and asking questions of him, it seemed. "Wow…I can't believe you've learned so much…I wish I could've gone to school, too. I bet they would have taught me stuff like that too." She pouted again, looking away. "What do you think, Zera? Was it fun being in school yourself?"

Frowning, Zeref gazed at the spot she was speaking to. It took him a moment, but slowly, he began to sense it. It was like Mavis' illusions, yet not like them at all. There was the similar warmth in the air, but it was tinged with something else, almost like the idea that it did not belong. His eyes widened for a moment, ever so slightly, as he realized what it was. Mavis had created an illusion only she could see. To do so, to be able to interact with it as she was, she wasn't even aware of it herself.

He opened his mouth to reply, to try and give her some hint about what she was seeing, but he was stopped by her laughter. It was bright, a sound he had not heard in so long. Did any of his generals truly laugh like that, as if everything was joyous in the world? Dimaria laughed in amusement over teasing him, and Irene laughed if she faced a foe that underestimated her. Neither were joyful noises, not like this. How could he destroy such a thing? So, instead he turned away, frowning slightly. Her companions looked nervous, sharing a look before Yuri spoke up again. "Hey, uh…wizard guy. What's with that writing you've got over there?"

Focusing back on the tree, Zeref nodded. "Runes. These are the most basic building stones to any magic circle…runes that connect to each element in the natural world. While it may not be obvious at first sight, practically all magic is based on at least one of these various elements." He continued drawing, working forward. He had finished fire, water, air, and earth. The more obscure elements, however, were a bit more difficult to draw. It was why mastery of them was more rare, which made him smile ever so slightly. Mavis' illusions were one such magic, were they not? They based themselves off of the light element, manipulating what the eye saw and transforming it into different colors and shapes for the chosen viewer.

"Fire, water, earth, air, light…" Mavis was reading them off, pointing them out to her friends from a distance.

"We can't even see them. Why did he decide to draw them way over there?" Yuri glanced towards Warrod, who frowned in agreement.

"He definitely has personal space issues."

"We actually can't get too close to him." Mavis kept them back, making Zeref smile. She was keeping her promise, he realized. She was trying to save as many lives as possible. However, perhaps it would do better for them to see why. His gaze lifted slightly, frowning as he stopped writing again. Above him, he could see it spreading already. The trees were wilting away, and the grass at his feet was turning dark. "As you can see…there are dangers to being a black wizard. This is why he cannot even tell us his name. It would place us in a difficult situation, if we were to get caught by any legal official searching for him."

Morow snorted at that, looking away. However, he still remained just as silent as before. "Aren't you going to say anything? Normally, you're almost as talkative and curious as Mavis." Precht glanced at Morow, who continued glaring at the ground.

"It's…nothing. I just know who this black wizard is, that's all."

Even Mavis froze, her eyes wide at his declaration. "But…how? I've studied histories before, even found logs of prison records on Tenrou Island. There are numerous black wizards not even known to most history books, commonly arrested for interfering and attempting death magic for dark guilds. Others create curses and the like…but it would be impossible to identify one based on magic alone."

"Morow and I have met before." Zeref spoke quietly, studying his former friend for a moment. "It simply did not seem important to inform you all of this when I arrived."

"And you told him who you were?" She looked shocked, and something in her green eyes looked hurt as she pouted. "That's not fair! I want to know too…I can't properly know who you are without a name, after all."

He closed his eyes, tilting his head. She wished to call him something. Why did it make him feel so longing? What did he even want? He didn't know. Yet, the horror it filled him with was enough to keep him quiet. She would hate him. They all would. "I'm more concerned with the magic around him. Are we truly supposed to train with a man that kills without a thought?" Warrod was glancing at the death around Zeref.

"That isn't his fault…not at the moment, anyway." Morow glanced away, narrowing his eyes. "Some magic…some spells aren't all that simple to control. Surely, you guys have realized that with all the magical artifacts we've found. Even if you didn't do the research into their purpose after we finished like I did…you accidentally activated a few of them anyway."

Something suddenly clicked for Zeref. "So that's why you are with them…" He smiled faintly, shaking his head. "You will find little, I think, that could work for what you desire, Morow." He needed to be vague, or else his friends would know a bit too much about him.

Meeting his gaze, Morow narrowed his eyes. "And as I told you before, nothing is going to stop me. I'm still here, aren't I?"

Sighing, Zeref nodded. The boy had his own book, after all, and could kill himself whenever eternal life got to be too miserable. Searching for a magical artifact that could end his curse was an intriguing idea. Zeref wondered what he had found as a result, despite his certainty that none of them would succeed. "Um…anyway. You were teaching us about magic runes?"

Shaking his head, Zeref smiled at Mavis and nodded. "Of course. Forgive me…it is easy for me to become distracted as of late." Or had it always been easy? He felt like his mind was always wandering these days, to whatever idle thought entertained him for the moment. "Now…you are by no means at a level where I'd recommend constructing magic circles. However, by seeing the basic structures for the core elements, you will unlock what is known as your core element; an element that you can instinctively access, regardless of your education. Considering your purpose here, this is the element I recommend we focus on discovering and mastering. Others would take time which would likely strengthen the enemy you intend to face."

Mavis nodded, looking determined and grave. "Indeed. This battle we must attend to…it must happen as soon as possible, if we are to save the town."

"What do you mean by core element? It seems odd that I would instinctively know how to utilize anything I have not yet learned." Precht frowned, studying the runes as closely as he could from his spot in the distance.

Nodding, Zeref pulled his stick away from the tree trunk, finishing the last details on the poison rune. Technically, he supposed there were two more he could add, but he left them alone. The runes for time and death magic were not for beginners to understand, and they were never truly anyone's core magic. Maybe he could argue that death magic was based on the shadow element, while time was based on light, but that was only in the furthest stretch of the imagination that such ties could be drawn. As a result, the runes in both of those magics differed greatly from what was common knowledge.

"Within every person, ethernano exists. As I stated before, it is constantly seeking out its ideal environment…and within every individual, what is lacking differs. The expression of magic is the form in which ethernano naturally desires to become, due to the chemical structures within your very cells and genes. We've tried to study exactly what it is that causes specific elements to emerge more naturally than others, but we have yet to obtain the sufficient technology for such research."

Frowning, Precht continued to study the runes. Mavis was frowning at them as well, turning to glance at Zeref. "Mr. Black Wizard…I thought I recalled seeing more runes in one of the books I read long ago…" Her brow furrowed. "No, that isn't right. I read that there were others that existed, but were rare and had little purpose in a text outlining the beginning concepts of magic circle formations."

Meeting her gaze, Zeref nodded. If asked directly, he would not evade the answer. "There are only two that I've omitted from my demonstration here. It is nearly impossible for either to be your core element…and as such, I am not willing to impart either onto any of you, not without a significant display of further trust." He couldn't even be trusted with his own knowledge. He didn't know what would convince him to trust others. "Death magic and time magic…both interfere with things far more complex than you might think. There are dangers in such powers…which is why you should avoid use of either at all costs."

"But…that makes no sense! Everything around you is dead, how is your core element not death magic?"

Yuri's outburst made Zeref frown, while Mavis turned towards him with a glare. "Hey! Be nice, Yuri. Morow already explained that he can't control it."

"Not to mention how pointless some of those things would be." Morow glanced over at them. "It's not like we want to kill anyone…and from what I've heard, there's only ever been one style of known time magic in existence. Like he said, it wasn't all that easy to understand…"

"Actually, there are other variants." Zeref smiled at him, watching as Morow's eyes widened. "I've studied them myself…with an old friend of mine."

"Still…I can't help but agree with Yuri's comment from before." Mavis turned towards him, trying to redirect the conversation. She seemed to notice the odd tension between him and Morow, one that Zeref didn't quite understand himself. "Just what is your core element, if not death?"

Did he know what it was? Zeref frowned, trying to think back. It would have stemmed from his childhood, even before attempting to bring back Natsu. "I…does it truly need to be known? It isn't my own power we are attempting to develop, after all."

"Well…I suppose not." Mavis frowned, looking away. "You've already given us so much information already, and it was a bit rude of me to just ask for more. Sorry to intrude…" She rubbed the back of her head, her cheeks slightly pink. Really, she had not meant anything by it.

Sighing, Zeref glanced up at the sky. "I cannot recall what it was. It has been too long…and now, I've worked with black magic for so long that I do not think others would come so naturally to me as they once did."

"Odd. You'd think our teacher would know more about other magics if he were attempting to instruct us on what could be any form of the skill." Warrod was frowning, his arms crossed over his chest as he glanced towards Yuri.

Shaking her head, Mavis seemed to disagree. "That is incorrect. Wizards are known to specialize in a single style of magic, based in a single element. It is rare to find one who even understands the basic premise of other styles, let alone capable of utilizing them together."

"But you know much about runes and such." Warrod frowned, glancing towards the others.

Smiling, Yuri nodded as well. "Yeah, you're the magical genius of this group, Mavis. Guess we really did get lucky when we found you on that island." He chuckled slightly, while Zeref frowned between them.

"I wouldn't say that…I just read a lot of books, that's all." Mavis smiled, glancing sadly towards the ground. "If I really were a magical genius…Zera and I would have been able to protect our island's treasure. We would have gone on adventures together, leaving the island…maybe even finding a fairy somehow."

Fairy? The term made Zeref's gaze soften slightly. She truly was that young, wasn't she? He couldn't help but smile, thinking of his empire with that term. "As I stated before, you are quite the knowledgeable one, Mavis. Do not underestimate yourself, for that could become the downfall in your own plans against this enemy." Zeref began to sit on the ground, crossing his legs and gazing towards her. Her green eyes blinked at him in surprise, clearly not expecting him to join in. Even Morow looked surprised, frowning at him.

"To learn magic of different styles…one must grasp the concepts of magic runes." Zeref glanced back at his drawings, smiling faintly. "Morow…as one who knows of my history, can you tell your companions what it is that makes me so unusual compared to most wizards?"

"Beyond your incredibly unusual amount of bad luck?" Zeref chuckled, shaking his head. However, Morow sighed and glanced towards the others. "Fine, I get it. See the runes he's drawn on the tree before us? How many elements are incorporated there?"

"Along with the more common elements…I see symbols for light, shadow, poison, iron, ice, lightning, sand, nature, space…I don't think I've ever seen a book that wrote them all out like this as one." Mavis frowned, glancing towards Morow. "Is there a reason you asked?"

"Because there isn't a single element on that tree that Z—er, that wizard can't use." Zeref's head turned towards Morow, frowning at the near dropping of his name. Perhaps it wouldn't be the end of the world if they knew. However, he was liking being unknown. He wasn't hated without his name. People like Mavis would actually see something worth speaking to for a change, unlike others in his past.

The older treasure hunter seemed to stare at him calmly for a moment, his face still hidden from sight. Only his eyes were in view, and they were narrowing at him. "So many kinds…are you a master of all magics?"

"I would not go that far." Zeref glanced towards Mavis, who seemed to be gaping at him as well. "To put things simply…I am simply an amazing wizard. Is that not how you described me before, Mavis? Have I met your expectations and been deemed worthy of your previous assumptions?"

For a moment, she said nothing. Then, she slowly began to nod, smiling proudly at him. "You've exceeded them, Mr. Black Wizard. We are honored to have the chance to learn anything from someone like you…so please, teach us more. Teach us enough to fight back this enemy and win…you have no idea how much is at stake with this battle."

"There are always more battles to fight…each one believed to hold some essential meaning in our lives." Zeref frowned, shaking his head. "I hate such tedious things…they are pointless to the outside observer, pointless events that cause little but death."

"You know…I am fighting in this battle too. Do you really think I'd be joining this over nothing?" Morow watched Zeref closely, and after a moment, the black wizard looked away. "I can't stand the idea of fighting either. You know how much I hated thinking about it…how much it terrified me back then. Still, I am here, waiting to learn more."

For a moment, Zeref debated what to say. He was hiding too many things, Zeref realized. His friends knew nothing, not even his ability to use magic. "If there is anything I despise more than battle…it is dishonesty. Lies do little good to others…it was what I admired so much about you. Perhaps you were idealistic…but you spoke of the world in the way you saw it. Now…are you truly going to lie to me, Morow? Are you truly going to force both of us to go through these motions?"

"Lie? Morow's been with our guild for ages. He's got nothing to hide, not from you or anyone else."

Yuri's comment seemed to make Morow duck his head. His hand pressed against a bag resting by his side, bulky and likely carrying supplies. However, Zeref sensed the magic coming from it. He knew exactly what Morow carried with him, what the boy could not let go of. "If you want to know why I'm lying…all you have to do is think back to what happened back then. What did you do to me, black wizard? Do you truly think…well, I suppose you'd know better than I. Am I really any different from Natsu to you? Just another project…one that you can throw away as soon as you've finished?"

This was getting to be a dangerously personal conversation, given their current company. Gazing into Morow's stormy eyes, Zeref wondered how he had not seen this anger in him before. He was always so optimistic, smiling at the world around him. Something had changed, but then again, Zeref had changed himself. "Who the heck is Natsu?"

It was the blond who objected, making Zeref glare in response. He did not wish to have an audience, not for this. "Meditate. This does not concern you."

"Meditate? Is this guy serious?" Yuri glanced around. Precht Shrugged, closing his eyes and seeming to listen.

"He is our instructor. Perhaps it is best to at least try." Warrod joined, leaving Yuri scowling on the ground, stubbornly refusing to join. However, Morow had risen to his feet, already moving forward.

"Come on. I think you and I have a few things to talk about." Morow ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. He began walking away from the others, circling around to give Zeref some space. After a moment, Zeref began to follow after. He paused when he began getting too far away from the clearing, glancing back at the others. Mavis was watching him, the only person standing amidst her friends. Gazing into her eyes, Zeref nearly stopped. Her subconscious illusion came to mind as he gazed into her eyes. Why did she make such a thing in the first place? Oddly, her comment about his loneliness came to mind. Perhaps she felt the same. Either way, it was not his place to question her, or linger on such thoughts. Turning away, he moved to continue following after Morow, uncertain of what to expect from his former friend after so many years apart.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Away from the others, Zeref still didn't quite know what to say. Morow stood there, in the forest, his eyes closed as he took a deep breath. "Think they can hear?" Zeref shook his head, watching as Morow turned around to face him. "Why are you doing this?"

It wasn't what he expected Morow to bring up, considering what drove them here. However, Zeref supposed he understood the question. "I'm not certain." He stared at the trees around him, frowning. They had not died yet, unlike the area before. "Though…I suppose that isn't quite an answer. If I had to choose a reason…I suppose it would be that I've been trying to remember."

"Trying to remember what?" Morow ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "I can't see anything for you to gain from this. Maybe you've gone back to who you were before…maybe you actually do care about something again. Still, it doesn't give you the right to screw over everything I've managed to start here. Do you have any idea what it's been like these last few years?"

Zeref knew all too well. "More death. You remain unchanged while the world goes on without you…it is like standing inside a sheet of glass, unable to escape despite seeing how clearly everything has changed around you. Loss, pain, suffering…it never fades away. Memories become haunting, tormenting you—"

"Stop!" Morow shouted, glaring at him. "Just…stop, please." He closed his eyes, choking slightly. Had Zeref done this? Morow was never like this before. He was always able to keep smiling, no matter what happened. "I knew I shouldn't have asked you. Unlike anyone else, you actually have been around longer than I have…but you act like it doesn't even affect you. I just…I don't understand. You sounded so miserable back then…desperate for a way out, and now you just look…like everything is fine. At least, as fine as it can be…you're even controlling that curse of yours to some degree."

He emphasized his point by glancing around at the living trees surrounding them. However, it only made Zeref frown, his brows furrowing slightly. "I'm sorry. Perhaps I've run out of stories to tell that will keep your mind off of your own struggles. Perhaps I've grown to be able to do little other than destroy that which surrounds me as well."

"Nothing's completely ruined." Morow forced a slight smile onto his face, but it faltered after only a few seconds. "I mean…I've still got my research ready. While the others were busy searching for that treasure on Tenrou, or playing games with Mavis, I was reading. The same books that probably told her about your curse…I found them. Seems like there were some journals left behind by a traveler…one of Mildian descent. The books talked about gods like they were people, and your curse was mentioned as part of that."

"I was not under the impression that you had lingered on her island." Mavis made it sound as if her adventure had begun at that moment, after all.

Morow shrugged, sitting down on the ground. "We didn't. She was too focused on her little game with Yuri to notice that I took the journal." That made Zeref stare at him with wide eyes. Morow was not one to break rules by any means, yet now he was claiming to be a thief. "I figure it won't hurt anything. Really…who's going to even notice? It's not like anyone missing it now will be around as long as I will…"

"There are others, who have obtained a similar longevity to myself." Zeref spoke quietly, sitting down in the grass. "They are not here at the moment, but you could come with me. I could bring you to…" He trailed off, frowning. Was he leaving? He had promised to aid this group. Still, it wasn't as if he had anything truly driving him to continue on. Why was he hesitating? He was already remembering how painful it was to care. He didn't want that pain to return. Zeref wanted to flee, to escape before he could remember a thing. At least then, he wouldn't fall back into the despair he had known when he first began trying to end his life.

Touching his head, Zeref knew Morow was waiting for him to finish. His hands curled into his hair, feeling an odd pressure in his head once again. "I can't go back…I can't keep forgetting." He shuddered, his fingers curling even deeper into his dark hair. "I can't remember. Why should I remember?"

Leaning back slightly, Morow studied Zeref closely. "You…you did this before. Back when you were in Era."

Slowly, the pressure began to fade. Zeref's fingers unclenched, his muscles flexing and relaxing with his loosened grip. Taking a deep breath, Zeref looked up and met his gaze. "It was their binding spell…meant to contain my magic. However, curses are not meant to be contained." He closed his eyes, touching his forehead. "The Curse of Contradictions…if one values life, one must kill all living things around oneself. However, if death magic cannot be emitted, what other option does the magic have?" He smiled, dropping his hand and gazing at his open palm, resting in his lap. "I cannot tell the difference between my own thoughts and this variation of the curse sometimes. Perhaps the curse's contradictions have been what I've focused on for so long…I cannot say. Either way, I know I am no longer the friend you once knew. I had hoped…that coming back I would remember. That I would be able to become myself again…but it might just be a foolish ideal, just as our imagined paradise once was."

"Zeref…this has been happening for that long?" Morow was staring at him, the anger now gone from his blue eyes. A light breeze ran through his green curls, while Zeref simply looked away. "Damn…why do you always have to find a way to make an even bigger disaster than I have? I've been lying to the only friends I've made in years…you've been going insane while I just spend my time randomly collecting artifacts, hoping one of them might be the key…or at least some kind of clue to what I need."

"If it helps…I have grown to become more patient in that regard." He leaned back, the back of his head resting on the ground. Really, he wished to just rest for now. Gazing up at the tree limbs above him, Zeref sighed. "One day, I will see Natsu again. I do not know how much you learned of what I've done…but that was always my intention. Earlier…you claimed to feel just like my other creations, did you not?"

"Yeah." Morow seemed to inhale deeply. "I couldn't figure it out, at first. You brought me back to life, that much I knew. I tried to talk to you, to find out anything about what was going on…but there was too much to focus on. Later…I found out the war was over with. It wasn't even obvious to others…it was just that the attacks themselves had simply…stopped. Rumors said that Acnologia went to terrorize some other country, but we were all relieved. Still…I never saw you. You really did vanish, just like you said you would. You abandoned me…and there was no one else around who even knew you had existed. Not even Natsu was around anymore."

"I was building an empire." Zeref spoke quietly, gazing at the sky. "I suppose I still am…it is on another continent, one that had been filled with its own form of suffering and war. Perhaps I tired of being labeled as the villain…perhaps I simply despise being idle. Regardless, I intervened…and now I am the emperor there."

Snorting, Morow shook his head. "Yeah? Well, I guess that explains some of it. Does it really make a difference, though? I'm still one of your creations…I can still feel it, you know? The magic I use…it changed, when you brought me back. Sure, I can still do the same things with it, but it is harder to control. I'm guessing this is the power you give your demons, right? Just another weapon to be used to fight some new war you have in mind…you talk about hating lies, yet you can't seem to stop involving yourself in the wars you hate so much, can you?"

The anger was back, and Zeref felt an odd pain in his chest. "You…you were like Natsu." He didn't know how to explain it, not without further thought. Morow didn't reply, so he supposed he had time. For a moment, it was just silence. Then, Zeref inhaled deeply, opening his eyes again. "It was not about granting you power…nor was it about any scheme for battle. Perhaps I am drawn to conflict, but I have never openly chosen to begin such an event…" He trailed off, frowning.

"Then what was it? Maybe you gave me this book and said I could take away my own life whenever I felt like it…but I just never could. I'm just as trapped as you are…because I made some stupid promise to a friend that doesn't even care."

Closing his eyes, Zeref tried to continue taking slow breaths. He felt leaves hit his face, making him frown slightly. Unaware of the fact, the forest around him was beginning to die once more. "Morow…you've always been by my side. Even when I was alone…you were there. I knew I could trust you, regardless of what happened to me. Losing that…just when I needed you most, I did not know what to do." Turning his head, Zeref glanced at Morow. "I wished to have you back…yet I knew how much you had lost. You despised this war…yet you were more trapped in it than I. There was no joy in bringing you back to this world. I knew it would bring you little beyond suffering…yet I still could not stop myself from keeping you safe. From preserving you, just as I had Natsu. From…bringing you back, with your demonic side sealed, just as I had Natsu."

There was still no response and Morow was not meeting his eyes. After a pause, Zeref smiled faintly. "In that sense, I suppose you were correct. As I grew up, you were the closest thing to a living brother I possessed. In a way…you still are. Did I tell you about that? In order for Natsu to help me find peace…he must grow to hate me. I had to take away any memory he had of our childhood…my own brother…will not recognize me when we meet next. At least…at least with you, I could preserve more. You held no such destiny, no such purpose as Natsu did."

For a moment, Morow did not respond. He sat there, gazing at the ground with an odd moment of silence between them. Slowly, a small smile formed on his face. "I'm glad." His voice was quiet, before he glanced up to stare at Zeref. "See…you were probably the closest thing I had to actual family too, even when my real family was alive. So, it's nice to hear that at least somewhere in there…you still care." Glancing around, he chuckled. "And I can't exactly deny it with proof staring me in the face. That curse of yours doesn't really let you hide things like that, does it?"

Joining in his laughter, Zeref shook his head. "No, I suppose it does not." Then again, it wasn't as if he made other friends. The thought made his short-lived smile vanish, turning into a thoughtful frown. "So…what purpose do you and your group have here? Mavis claims you are fighting an enemy."

Nodding, Morow leaned forward. "A dark guild…not that you really care to join, though." Zeref nodded, already aware. "Still…I couldn't believe it when you came to us. Mavis was always a bit impulsive like that, but I never expected her to somehow find you. Never mind convince you to teach a bunch of strangers how to use magic. Oddly, you do a good job at it, though." He smirked, while Zeref shrugged in response. "Speaking of which…you mentioned something about time magic before. When the heck did you manage to study that more? I thought your experiments with that ended with Eclipse."

They had, until he needed them again. "That relates to Acnologia, I suppose. Did you truly believe that he would simply—" He broke off, sensing magic in the area. He stiffened, sitting up and glancing around and frowning when he saw no one.

"Ze—"

"Someone's here." Zeref did not let him finish his name. Regardless of who it was, Zeref did not want to be discovered for who he was with anyone else.

A figure stepped out from the trees, smiling brightly towards him. For a moment, Zeref felt a surge of anger. White hair flashed before him, always a reminder of Ankhseram no matter who wore the color. It had taken him ages to get used to it with Soran. However, as this girl placed a hand on her hip, Zeref saw a glimpse of a dark blue mark on her forearm, looking like a flower with a few falling petals. He knew that mark. He had seen it before, on Soran's shoulder after he had been injured in battle. White Rose had lived on without him, and staring at one of the new generation of members, Zeref knew without a doubt that this was one of the few guilds in Fiore that just may remember his face from so long ago.

 **And the cultist guild is still around! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

"Follow the trail of death and one might find a black wizard at the end of the path." The girl smiled at him, placing a hand on her hip. "Finally…I can realize the dreams of our first master. White Rose will be pleased to know that I've found you, Lord Zeref."

Locking eyes with her, Zeref scowled. "You know little of what you speak."

She laughed, her wavy short hair jostling as she shook her head. "And you don't know us. We've heard the stories, you know. Passed down through generations…our legendary founders ensured that your face would not be forgotten. We knew that one day, we would stop serving just a vessel of your power. We would find you in person, and you would become the leader of our guild, as was our founder's true intentions."

"Huh." Morow glanced towards Zeref, raising his eyebrows. "Did you get popular or something for a while? I didn't realize you were wanted as a guild master now."

"Soran never desired such a thing." His friend stiffened, realizing that Zeref actually knew the person the wizard was speaking of. "In fact…I know where he perished. I was with him, and he was serving me in another form entirely."

"He wouldn't have just left his guild." The girl seemed insistent, glaring at him. "I know he wouldn't. White Rose was everything to him." She frowned, looking away. "Maybe he was deceiving you. You were supposed to come back with him…and did his death not send you right back to us?"

Soran may have been the first of his advisors to die, but he was not the reason Zeref came back. In fact, this girl was more accurately the reason Zeref wished to stay away. "Zeref…don't do anything stupid, okay?" The black wizard paused, frowning at Morow. "I've seen that look before. It was how you looked back when you were planning out your little war with demons."

Looking away, Zeref frowned. "It should be expected. I am the leader of a militaristic nation."

"Really? Yet again…I can't help but wonder why you do these things if you hate war, Zeref."

"As ugly as it is, war is necessary." He scowled, while the girl seemed to struggle to keep up with their conversation. "Much like now…when a guild that I always despised returns to bring me more trouble. I am meant to be dead in this land…and you seek to ruin that. Just like another you resemble…a person who saw what I wished to be reality and decided to alter the course of fate in response."

Glancing towards him, Morow frowned. However, the girl was the one that spoke. "I resemble an old friend of the legendary black wizard? Wow, she must have been powerful to look like me."

"She appeared to be a child…" He trailed off, a different face flashing in his mind. Why was he thinking of Mavis now, when facing this wizard? It made no sense. None of his actions today made sense. Irritated, Zeref shook his head. "I don't have time for this. There are other things that I wish to—"

"Mr. Black Wizard!" A shout startled him, making him spin around. His eyes were wide, stopping just as he began to build up further energy within him.

Behind him, the dark wizard seemed to take advantage of his distraction. A shot echoed in the forest, and pain spread across his back from her guns magic. Mavis shrieked, lunging forward with a wail. "No! I won't let you hurt him."

"Mavis, get back!" Morow tried to warn her, but it didn't seem to be necessary. She had stopped, her stance prepared for battle despite her age. Zeref watched her, uncertain what to make of it. However, light began to glow around her entirely. It was bright, like sunlight guiding her path. The warmth came to him again, making him oddly feel calm despite the wizard attempting to take him away. Her magic circle spread wider, illuminating the sky. Then, he saw her creation. A massive eagle flew overhead, a loud shriek signaling its presence above them.

"What on earth…is that a monster?"

Zeref smiled, straightening and turning to face her. "Monster…how remedial. There are far more apt descriptions for such a creature…though I suppose it would be simplest to say you would be wise to leave."

Not needing another warning, the girl turned and ran. Zeref never even caught her name, but he had an odd feeling he would not be hearing from them again. He heard footsteps again, making him turn slightly. "Mavis—stop, I said…come on, can't you just—" Morow was struggling with her, trying to hold back the girl who appeared to be trying to run towards him.

"For someone who knows so much about my curse, you seem oddly concerned about my well being."

That stopped her struggles, making her head droop as Morow held her still. "I…well…you weren't coming back. Yuri still refuses to listen to my explanation of why he should meditate…Precht and Warrod are getting bored…and I can't keep everyone together. So I came to bring you back…but she attacked you…and…well, not all books are true…"

Nodding, Zeref smiled at the girl. "I see. Then I suppose it would do well for you to understand that this aspect of my curse was no lie." Sighing, Zeref glanced towards Morow. "My body cannot be killed, not with this curse in place."

Mavis bit her lip, folding her hands in front of her. "Right…I guess that means you aren't going to change either." She glanced up at him. "Are you really old too? Stories say you stop aging when you receive the curse…and you look so young, too."

"Mavis…he isn't exactly fond of answering—"

Zeref interrupted Morow, feeling as if he owed Mavis for stopping him before. Perhaps he would not have minded one more death on his conscience, but Soran would have been displeased with him. "I did. Though…I cannot say how old I truly am at this point."

"Then…I know this may sound odd, considering your age…but have you ever seen a fairy?" She looked at him, questions filling her green eyes. "It seems a bit immature, I know…but it has always been my dream to find one. If they exist, I know I will succeed…and if they don't, it will be my lifelong adventure to search for them. But…if you know where they are…"

Part of Zeref wanted to tell her who he was in Alvarez. He wanted to tell her that he too, had found an odd interest in the darker variations of such fairy tales. Still, he did not know how much to reveal just yet. "Unfortunately, I have not witnessed evidence that such a creature is real. Though, I suppose nothing has proven otherwise either."

"This…has got to be the strangest conversation I've ever heard you have." Morow interrupted, glancing between them. "You're answering questions…not getting angry…and talking about fairies…what the heck have you done with my friend?"

Startled, Zeref blinked at him. They were still friends? The smile on Morow's face made him relax slightly, before Morow chuckled in response to his expression. "Is he not normally like this? Back when I met him, he didn't seem all that different from now…" Mavis frowned at Morow, who seemed to wait for Zeref to answer himself.

"I…it is difficult to explain." He paused, staring over at her. "You spoke of the loneliness of this life…the way it feels to do little beyond avoid living creatures. In order to do so, I often push others away."

"Oh. I guess that does make sense." Mavis smiled brightly towards Morow too. "And the others are looking forward to hearing from you, too! They said your secret will be safe with them, and I promise it will be safe with me too."

Glancing towards Zeref, Morow hesitated. Then, he sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah…I guess that bit is kinda ruined already." Holding out his other palm, he smiled faintly as sparks began to dance along his skin. "I actually already know how to use magic…in fact, I know nearly as much about it as Ze—the black wizard does."

Mavis paused, studying both of them for a moment. Then, she nodded to herself, looking away. "Based on the last two times you've spoken about him in that manner, I can only conclude that Mr. Black Wizard's name begins with the letter Z."

"It does." Zeref glanced away. "But…you may not wish to know who I truly am, Mavis. For all of our sakes, it would be best to leave such knowledge untouched."

"So long as we succeed in this battle…I am fine with that." Mavis smiled back at him, picking up her pace. "So., did you two make up? It seemed like you were having a bit of a fight before."

Sharing a look, Zeref waited for Morow to reply. He was indifferent on the matter, though he supposed he shouldn't be. "Yeah." His friend focused on Mavis, nodding. "A lot of stuff happened last time I saw him…I didn't expect to meet him here, of all places. Last I heard, he had left the country."

"Wandering aimlessly would entail traveling beyond Fiore's borders," Mavis said.

"Would it usually entail aimlessly floating about at sea?" That made both of them turn towards him, while Zeref smiled faintly with amusement. "I did not know how to sail a ship. I wished to learn…so I obtained a boat, and set myself free in the waters. It took me quite some time to arrive anywhere with civilization again."

"Just…how bored did you get? You taught yourself time magic, how to sail, mindlessly explored…" Morow trailed off, shaking his head at Zeref.

"As I stated before, I am growing to learn that I dislike being idle. At least these lessons keep me preoccupied while I am here."

Laughing, Mavis spun around to face them. They had returned to their camp, where the others were watching. "It sounds like you had a lot of fun to me, Mr. Black Wizard! Maybe you could teach me some day?"

Like that, the dream shattered. Mavis saw a future, one which Zeref could keep moving forward in. However, in that future, Mavis would age. The child she was now would vanish and become a woman, eventually growing old and perishing. If Zeref lingered, she would never see that. He would kill her before she even became a true teenager, and it horrified him to think about such an event.

Keeping his distance, Morow watched as Zeref closed his eyes. His cheeks felt moist, and he realized he was crying. Startled, he glanced around at the others. Mavis' smile was gone, her lips parted as she saw his expression. "I…I'm sorry. I did not mean…if that was meant to be personal, I did not wish to—"

"It is fine." Zeref spoke, but his voice was stiffer than before. "We…we were working on magic, were we not? Then…perhaps we should resume meditation." He needed to, at least. Anything to calm his mind, right now. "Calming the mind allows more ethernano to enter the body…finding that state of balance is about focus…remain still and do nothing beyond listening to the world that surrounds you." With that, they all began to work again. Zeref meditated, just as he directed, but he could still feel the lingering hollow weight of his chest, pressing down on him with each breath as he felt any potential future he desired slipping through his grasp.

* * *

Days passed, with Mavis and her friends all making progress towards learning their magic. Morow had revealed his own to them, admitting he had kept it hidden out of fear of being excluded from the treasure hunting guild he had joined. After a brief moment of teasing from Yuri and some comments from Warrod, it seemed like everyone had moved on. Each of them were quite dedicated, listening intently to Zeref's instruction and advancing further than most would have in normal life. Perhaps he had learned how to pass on his knowledge at some point in time. In this manner, he was glad that he could do so without causing any catastrophic disasters.

Thinking about it as he mediated away from the others, he frowned. Actually, it was his first time doing anything that was not meant to make a significant change in the world around him. The creation of living magic would have shaken the foundations of magic itself, had he finished broadcasting it to the public. Creating his Etherious had caused thousands of further deaths in the war with the dragons. Ending Acnologia ended that very war, as well. Even leaving this country, he did the same. Growing an empire wasn't exactly a subtle action. This, however, was. The simple act of passing on knowledge did not imply some future event that would mark the change into a new era. It simply was an action, one which he still saw little purpose for.

Morow had asked him about it, during one of the lessons. A few of the others had just begun to explore their core elements, drawing upon lightning and tree magic for both Yuri and Warrod respectively. While they grew excited and began working alone for their training, Precht continued to meditate and Morow approached Zeref to begin a whispered conversation. Much like before, Zeref had felt Mavis' curious gaze follow them, frowning at their interaction.

He questioned Zeref's motives for being here. Morow saw more into his actions than Zeref himself did, claiming that Zeref had realized that something was wrong with the way he had been living before. His friend seemed happy about it, pleased that Zeref was at least trying to interact with others. However, Zeref couldn't truly say he was here to make friends. Such a concept was practically foreign to him now, after all. Even if it wasn't, Morow remained here to remind him of what happened if he truly did allow himself to care for any of the people he was training.

Yet, as hard as he tried to tell himself that, something always kept reminding him of how utterly alone he was. Sometimes, it was moments like this, where the others were occupied and he found he did not belong with any of them. Other times, it was comments made by them. Their laughter was something almost foreign to him, as were their smiles devoid of dark amusement. They did not have the same look in their eyes as Irene and Dimaria, who had both seen the world for what it was. Humanity was dark and deceitful, but this group seemed intent on changing his opinion. They had yet to realize such grim truths, and Zeref himself could not bring himself to speak of them.

That was his same logic concerning Zera, as well. He had watched Mavis, the only wizard among them, as she attempted to progress her own strength. She would speak with her illusion, laughing in joy when something was said, scolding Zera when something was done wrong. He believed he had even heard Mavis congratulate her friend on magic, though it wasn't something anyone else could have managed. Zera brought Mavis joy. Zeref did not wish to destroy that, like he had destroyed so much else. Out of everyone here, she was the one who made him feel the most conflicted. Her curiosity and innocence reminded him that there was still something worth valuing in this world. There were those who genuinely cared, and Zeref was glad that he had not scared her away when they first met.

Maybe things would have been better if he had, however. His frown deepened, for a moment wondering if the thought was the result of the curse's tampering with his own mind again. However, before he could think on it much further, he heard footsteps nearby. Zeref's eyes opened, glancing up and expecting to see Morow searching for him. As a wizard himself, he did not need the same training as the others, after all.

Instead, his eyes widened ever so slightly at the young girl coming instead. "Mr. Black Wizard!" She was breathing heavily, running towards him. Zeref leaned back out of instinct, expecting her to keep approaching. However, her foot caught on a tree root sticking out of the ground. Her green eyes flashed, letting out a slight yelp as she fell forward onto the ground. "Ow…" She stayed there for a moment, shaking her head. "Um…sorry to bother you. Do you have a moment?"

She was looking up at him, still on the ground. He didn't quite know what brought her here, but he slowly began to nod. In response, Mavis leaned back, sitting up and brushing dirt off of her dress with a faint smile. "Great. I was hoping to catch you. Lately, it always seems like Morow gets to you before I can…not that that's a bad thing. I'm happy…it looks like you weren't as lonely as I thought you were."

Remaining seated, Zeref glanced away. "I would not say it is as simple as that." He took a long breath, inhaling deeply and leaning back against the tree behind him. "It is not as if Morow and I often meet. Others…well, it is difficult to allow such bonds to form, even when we do meet."

"Right." Mavis seemed to sit in awkward silence for a moment, staring at her wiggling toes. She had pulled her legs in front of her, almost curling into a small ball on the ground. "It's just…everyone is getting so much better. Yuri's doing great, and Morow is even helping him learn new spells since they both ended up with similar styles of magic. When Precht was lagging behind, I thought it meant we'd have more time…but even he has figured out his own unique style of amazing magic that can do incredible things…that can protect everyone."

Tilting his head, Zeref frowned. "Is that not what you wanted? I do believe you were the one who asked me to teach them such a thing."

She nodded. "I do want it. It's just…I'm no longer going to be useful to them." That couldn't be. Zeref frowned, staring at the ground. Mavis was not useless, he knew that. She had shown an intelligence greater than most adults he had met. She remained calm and planned out her every move. She even managed to frighten away dark wizards with ease, using little beyond mere illusions.

Did he have any proof? He didn't know, but he couldn't deny how he saw her. Perhaps they were the ones with the hands-on applicable skills, but he had not agreed to help because of them. In fact, he was almost certain that if it had been any of them other than Mavis, he would have refused to do this in the first place. "I would not say that. There are numerous methods to devote yourself to a cause. Surely, with all that you know—"

"But it isn't fighting to protect them!" She stared up at him, determination flashing in those brilliant green eyes. He stopped, not used to being interrupted by anyone. Most people were too afraid to do so, but not her. "My magic…it's useless. It can only create things that aren't real…and if they aren't real, what good are they?" She held her legs tighter, closing her eyes. Zeref wanted to tell her how much he enjoyed her magic, but he did not think now was the time to do so. "I'm weak…and this entire time, I haven't even managed to learn one new spell. I just…I was hoping you'd be able to help me. Be able to teach me…something that would ensure I could protect my friends, regardless of what might happen."

Frowning, Zeref met her gaze. "I suppose you might be capable of it. Your understanding of magic exceeds theirs…I can begin readying the materials needed to teach you another element, if you believe it will help. Perhaps water…or earth…" He frowned, thinking of her personality. Calming elements seemed to suit her, making him think of something stable and grounding like earth, or something fluid and soothing, like water.

"No…it won't be enough." She clenched her hands into fists, looking away. "I know…I know what you said before. But I will do anything to prove to you…that there is only one reason I wish to know this. Our enemies…perhaps I may claim that there are some paths I do not wish to take, but that does not mean they feel the same. If we are ever put into a situation where our lives are on the line…where there are absolutely no other options for defense…I want to have the ability to save my friends. I want…I want to learn black magic. Please…teach me…I will do anything it takes to earn your trust. Anything…if it means keeping them alive."

No. The first thing that went through his mind was that word. Black magic brought back dark memories, after all. Death filled his existence. Giving her the ability to pick who could die…it was just as forbidden as him deciding who should live. Staring at his hands, he took deep breaths as he thought. Ankhseram was gone, but it did not mean he had not come to understand her reasoning behind this curse. Nothing could be given back without taking something in return. Balance must be preserved, or else chaos would reign over the world. He had seen what that chaos looked like, seen nothing but death around him for years. That rejection was all it took for him to understand what the world would be like if people foolishly decided to use power like this on a regular basis.

Then, there was Mavis, staring at him with those pleading green eyes. Did she understand what she was asking of him? "I…I would not advise such a thing, Mavis." He looked away, taking a deep breath. "This form of magic…if taken lightly, it will not end well for you. Are you certain illusions alone cannot be enough? There are ways of strengthening such spells, giving them more of a physical form—"

"It still wouldn't be enough." She looked away, frowning. "Thought projection magic…I've looked into it before, since it seemed to be the next step for my magic to naturally take. However, it requires far more energy than a simple illusion. Creating one…it would limit how many creations I could have at once. We are going up against an entire guild of wizards…if my calculations are correct, our odds of success are still very slim, even with our new abilities. So…please. Help me increase our odds, even if it is only slightly. I know there are risks…the books I've read state clearly that such magics should be avoided at all costs. I would only use it as a last resort…I don't even need to master everything, either. Just one spell…one spell would be enough to protect them."

Once again, Zeref didn't know. She was begging him to do this, yet he wanted to keep her away from this path. Would it make her like him, learning to hate the world around her? He couldn't imagine it, yet he also had never been able to imagine himself becoming so indifferent either. "One spell…" He frowned, focusing on Mavis. "Why? Why come to me now…when you are so close to your attack?" He had not heard the full details, but he knew it was coming soon.

"For that very reason. This will not be easy, not for any of us." She looked away. "Plus…I thought it might make you feel better. Knowing that someone there…would be able to keep your only friend alive at all costs…is that not something you'd want?"

He saw the way she was fisting her hands, gripping her dress tightly. She was avoiding his gaze, biting her lip as if she had said something terrible. Watching her, Zeref realized what it was. She was strategizing already, trying to find the most likely words to use to make him agree to this. Yet, she hated herself for doing so. She hated that she was manipulating him into granting her what she wanted. That, he decided, was not something he could let grow. "I've lost Morow before. It is not something that would be as problematic if it were to happen again." He did not need to explain that it was because of living magic, not now.

The girl turned towards him, her eyes studying him slightly as she placed a finger to her chin. She looked thoughtful, calculating once again. However, Zeref smiled and shook his head. "If you are attempting to think of further weaknesses to exploit, I do not think you are aware of them. I've learned well how to keep my past hidden from others." Her eyes grew wide, sitting up straighter at his words.

"I…I'm sorry…" She trailed off, looking dejected. "I was supposed to be earning your trust. I suppose I've gone and destroyed what little chance I had."

"You did not enjoy doing that, did you?"

Mavis had risen to her feet, staring at him with her head hanging low. "No…making someone already suffering as much as you suffer further…or more accurately, reminding you of one of the ways in which you are suffering…it is not right. People aren't meant to hurt each other, not like that. Yet…"

"It was for your…friends." Zeref hesitated on the last word, trying to recall when he had last actually labeled anyone as such. "You do not have to leave, Mavis. Perhaps you did not expect me to see through your manipulations, but I know what it feels like to hate yourself for something you've done. I know the look one wears when such a thing is occurring…and it only proves what you say. You despise harming others…even someone such as myself who deserves such torment." She opened her mouth to object, but Zeref shook his head, continuing on. "Just one spell will suffice, correct?" She blinked at him, her eyes wide. Then, slowly, she began to sink back down to the ground, sitting across from him. Smiling, Zeref picked up another stick from the ground, preparing to get to work. It had been a long time since he had done this, working on a new spell. Never before had he attempted to recreate his death magic in another form usable by others. Now, Mavis needed him to succeed so she could learn such a power herself in order to protect the few things in her life that still helped her smile.

 **I wanted to expand a bit on the training Zeref did, since it got pretty much skimmed over in Fairy Tail Zero. So, while not incredibly long, I've decided to give more detail to the creation of Law, among other things. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Mavis was watching Zeref, as if amazed at his every move. She did not interrupt, though Zeref almost wished that she would. Drawing magic runes on the ground, Zeref realized he actually couldn't come up with this quite as easily as he had hoped. So, he leaned back, pausing for a moment. "How much time until you must leave for your battle?"

"Ideally, I would not wish to delay any further. However…even my own companions do not yet know of my plans." Mavis looked away, frowning. "The longer we delay, the more suffering Magnolia will endure. I foresee little issues with convincing them to help fight…but…I do not wish to delay that conversation for long. We've already been training for nearly two weeks…and we've all come so far. It is time for us to put these abilities to use…"

Nodding, Zeref took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I see. Give me one moment, then." Mavis frowned at him, watching Zeref closely. Then, everything around them seemed to freeze. The breeze stopped rustling the leaves above them, animals that had been in the distance no longer moved, and everything turned into varying shades of black and white. "This should provide us with ample time to work with, wouldn't you agree?"

Gasping, Mavis stared around at her surroundings. "This…this is time magic…but I've never heard of a spell like this before. Not even any runes I'd heard of would begin to—"

"Correct." Zeref ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "This was the last spell I actually devised…though I suppose I cannot claim full credit for its creation. It is a variation of a spell utilized by an acquaintance of mine. In essence…all time in this area is stopped, and only I decide who and what can move within. For our purposes…it is ideal, is it not?"

"That's amazing! I knew you said you were able to do a lot of different magics, but this…I never imagined something like this." Mavis smiled brightly, spreading her arms wide and gazing at the trees around her. "I guess you really didn't think I could learn it so quickly, did you?"

"Actually…I'm not quite certain how to teach you such a spell myself." Mavis' gaze darted back to him, startled. He wore a small smile, gazing down at what little he had drawn. It was not right, that much he was certain of. The runes he had placed within would mimic his death predation, but it would not protect anyone in the way Mavis wished to. No, if would kill her friends and enemies alike.

"Wait…but aren't you a black wizard?"

"Through the curse, yes…and for the magic that gave it to me as well, I suppose." He looked over at her, debating what to say. In a way, it no longer mattered. He had decided to trust her, a rare moment for him, and this would simply be an extension of that. "Most of my work in black magic…the work that was my own, rather than the curse, that is…was for a much different purpose. You see…long ago, I devised a spell…capable of bringing the dead back to life."

Mavis stiffened, her eyes locked on him. "Magic like that…is impossible. Everything I've studied says that."

"That was what I was told as well." He smiled, though there was no joy in the expression. "I proved them wrong…and sometimes, I wish I hadn't. As I stated before…black magic is not something to be taken lightly. There is a heavy cost to pay for such a thing, one I hope you never have to suffer through yourself."

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, glancing at him. "Can I…is it safe for me to come closer?"

"Time is frozen…even if my curse were to activate in this place, I can simply will it not to move." Though, he was not going to elaborate on how the curse worked in environments like this. Much like the brace he had been forced to wear, frozen time kept the curse contained in his body.

In response to his words, Mavis stepped closer. She took a seat next to him, nearly making Zeref flinch away. Perhaps he was not in contact with her, but he had trained himself to keep a set distance away from others after what happened to Morow. "Who were you trying so hard to see again?" She spoke softly, turning to gaze at him with rather intelligent eyes for one so young. She seemed so mature, despite her young age.

"My brother…his was the only body I managed to salvage, out of the wreckage of my home." He hung his head, closing his eyes. These were not memories he wished to relive. However, he felt Mavis' hand touch his back gently, startling him. He looked towards her, seeing a small smile on her face as she gazed at him.

"That must be why you always seem so sad…because he isn't around with you. None of your family is…" She looked away, her eyes growing distant. "I want to say I understand, but I never really got the chance to get to know my family. They passed away when I was incredibly young…and I was raised by Zera's guild on the island. But…that's when Blue Skull attacked, seeking out the Tenrou Jade. Everything…everyone on the island…they burned it to the ground. Zera and I were the only survivors…and it was only just barely that I managed to find her and keep her alive along with me."

Her personal illusion…Zeref could see why it now formed. However, something else was bothering him about such a story. "You…it seems odd, for that to have already occurred to one as young as you. You sound as if you've been alone for so long."

She nodded, pulling her hand back and letting it rest in her lap. "I have been. I was only six years old when they attacked. Until Yuri and his friends arrived on the island…I was alone, with only Zera to keep me company. I guess that's why I'm always so much closer to her than the others…and why I can't seem to predict the actions of people as well as I thought I would be able to."

Likely, she was reminiscing about some lost battle, based on the forlorn expression on her face. "They are lucky to have you as their friend." Zeref spoke quietly, gazing down at the spell he had begun work on. Mavis gazed at it with him, though Zeref was uncertain about how much she understood of what he had drawn.

"Are they? Sometimes…I'm not certain." Mavis shook her head, sighing. "I'm dragging them into this fight…for something that none of us can agree upon what to do with. We were allies united by a common enemy and nothing more…yet, I'm forcing them to free an entire town from the tyranny of a dark guild. My poor planning resulted in Yuri being hurt…in Precht's eye…" She trailed off, closing her eyes.

"Sometimes, our friends fail to see that which we do for them. They cannot see the benefits in our actions as we do…" He trailed off, uncertain of how it related. "Morow, I suppose, is an ideal example of this. I left him, because of the curse…yet it was not the path he desired to take. Does the suffering I caused him make our friendship any less worth having? I…maybe it does. I can hardly remember the joyful times these days…we've been apart for so long, the war…maybe we shouldn't have—"

Arms wrapped around him, cutting off his words and making him become completely still. He felt the warmth of her small frame, pressing against his side as she pressed her head into his arm. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you doubt yourself as well." Leaning back, she gave him a bright smile. How could she smile so easily after expressing such grief? "How about this? We'll both just be content and say we are doing the best we can…being the best we can for the people around us. Besides, we do have a spell to focus on, right?"

Studying her green eyes, Zeref felt something. He wasn't quite certain what it was, but it was an odd fondness that he normally didn't associate with seeing others. In fact, he didn't associate this feeling with anything. All he knew was that he wanted to keep seeing that smile. So, he nodded, turning back towards his work. "Of course. Now…would you care to assist me? As I stated before, we will be creating a new spell, tailored to your needs. Black magic is not a branch of magic that exists in books or notes of the sort that you've likely researched…but I'm assuming some of this at least is recognizable to you."

Nodding, Mavis looked closer at the spell he had begun. "A magic spell…these runes connect it to air, so I assume it is meant to be created with energy like most circles…this part here I don't understand. Am I correct to assume that these are the runes associated with death magic?"

Nodding, Zeref pointed to one on the outer edge of the circle. "Yes. In essence…I am attempting to base this spell off of my own curse. Now, some of this comes from my own understanding needed to create the resurrection spell I spoke of…but it does not fulfill all the gaps required for a spell you need."

Mavis studied it, placing a hand to her chin. "Right. A spell like that…it would kill my friends in the process of being cast against an enemy." Zeref nodded, pressing his stick into the dirt.

"Now…what I've drawn here would be the basic death spell that would mimic it. It is the starting point for any alterations we must make…and should we ever find ourselves unable to surpass an issue in the design we've chosen to begin, this is what we will turn back to." He glanced towards Mavis, seeing her nodding, studying it closer.

"Then it would be best to ensure we do not forget this design." She paused, touching one of the runes slowly. "What did you have in mind to alter it?"

He frowned, studying it for a moment. Then, he slowly began to draw again. "I wonder…perhaps a variation of my death orb could be devised…" He trailed off, his hair falling over his eyes as he drew.

"Death orb?"

"A…spell that I am capable of using, should I gain control of the curse." He did not need to elaborate further. She likely understood what it meant, after all. Mavis made no comment on it, simply watching as he paused part way through the circle.

Taking a stick of her own, Mavis began to draw in her own rune. "That…it would help in condensing the magic, right?"

It would, however, death magic itself was not so simple to contain. "Perhaps…but it increases the energy you'd need to put into the spell. Not to mention…ah, I forget, I did not explain such things to you. Death magic is unlike elemental magics, Mavis. If there were one to compare it with…it is closest to the flame element, which surprises most who believe it to be akin to poison or shadow. However, fire is wild, and difficult to keep contained to a small area."

"And that rune in a flame spell often causes the user to lose control of the direction the spell will go in. It would condense the spell, but make it even more unpredictable than before."

Zeref nodded, smiling at her. "Do keep in mind it still varies greatly from fire, but that mindset will help you consider which runes to add to such a spell."

She frowned, studying the original circle for a moment. "Condensing it is unlikely to be an adequate solution, then. Treating this as a fire spell, in order to condense its radius, the runes required would either create an unattainable energy requirement, or they would make the spell itself unable to be directed."

There were likely ways around that, but considering how complex such a path would be, he realized she was likely correct. So, he dragged a hand across the dirt, smearing away the altered design. "Alterations to a massive spell of this nature…" He frowned, tilting his head slightly. Mavis seemed to be gazing at it intently as well, narrowing her eyes as she chewed on her lower lip. It was not the expression of the joyful and innocent child he often saw on her, but the look of someone able to plan out something more intricate and complex than the world had ever seen.

Part of him wondered what it was she was trying to plan out. Then, his eyes widened. What was she thinking about? Could a spell be connected to thoughts? Mavis still seemed to be focused, but Zeref grabbed his stick and began drawing again. First, he began with a different circle entirely. Mavis' attention was dragged towards him in the process, frowning. "That…that spell is telepathy. It is meant to see into the mind of another…to see deeply into their mind and know their innermost subconscious thoughts."

"Telepathy was one of the first magics I learned…at least…it s the first one I can recall learning." He believed there was something before that, but it was always what he defaulted to when trying to hide his real magic. "This…it may hold the key we are looking for. The issue does not lie in altering the death spell…as you've stated before, there are few alterations that can be made while keeping the spell in a usable form. So, it must be a layered magic."

"Layered…as in you are connecting this magic to another spell?" Mavis frowned, gazing at the telepathy spell. "How would telepathy help?"

"By seeing your deepest desire." He smiled at her, stopping for a moment. "This spell…it will allow you to dictate who lives and dies, based on who you think deserves to live and die." An odd excitement was racing through him. No matter how dark it was, this spell had never been created before. There was always something thrilling with discovering how to do something new like this. He had missed how it felt, too.

There was an odd paleness to Mavis' face, however, gazing at the spell. "But…no one deserves to have that power."

"That is why I did not wish to teach this to anyone." Zeref smiled darkly at her. "And that is also why I sincerely hope you do not ever have to use this."

Looking away, Mavis focused back on the magic circles. Taking a deep breath, she began drawing out another circle, this one beginning to match the first. "So…to layer the magic…the telepathy spell must come first, with the death magic contingent upon the results of the scan performed by the previous spell." She glanced over at his circle, touching one of the runes. "And should this not be altered as well? Rather than scanning the mind of another, this spell inspects your own thoughts. This rune here is better for introspective spells of that nature…for it leaves you able to remain focused on the outside world while the spell itself completes what is required."

She drew her suggested rune next to his circle, while Zeref stared at her with wide eyes. He knew she was smart. He knew she had studied much in her time on that island. However, this was beyond that. "Mavis…just how much time did you spend researching on that island?"

"Hmm?" She glanced up, as if pulling herself out of the trance she was in while drawing. "Oh…I suppose almost all of it. There was little to do on Tenrou beyond reading…and each book was always a new adventure to be had. Zera would sometimes have to remind me to eat if I got too absorbed in the library."

If she had been in his place, she would have already been cursed for living magic. Despite her youth, he saw more potential in her than even he had. She didn't even seem to realize it, either. A familiar pain pressed itself against the interior of his head, making him turn away. He needed to destroy her, before she surpassed his own power. Closing his eyes, he inhaled sharply and leaned away.

Looking up, Mavis frowned. "Is everything okay, Mr. Black Wizard?" She had no better name to call him, but he wished she did. Why? If he was going to kill her, did it matter if she knew his name or not?

He touched his head, trying to take a deep breath again. This needed to stop, now. He couldn't lose control like this, not with frozen time making her so vulnerable. Yet, wasn't it the perfect chance? Instead of continuing that thought, Zeref found himself strengthening the stick in his hand with magic, enhancing its durability for a brief moment. Mavis likely saw the magic around the stick, but she did not move until he was already in action. Like a blade, he plunged the stick through his shoulder, feeling pain of a different sort fill his body. He gasped, crying out and leaning forward. However, with his focus diverted, the pressure in his head faded ever so slightly.

"Mr. Black Wizard!" Mavis leaped forward without thought, ignoring the spell on the ground. Zeref could focus on it now, seeing what she had accomplished with only little guidance from him. Overall, it was a death magic spell that would complete her tasks. Yet, he knew it was missing something. The memory of a white haired child flashed in his mind, and he had a feeling she would be angry with him for this. "Oh my gosh…there's so much blood…why did you even..?" She trailed off, reaching out towards the stick but stopping herself at the last second.

He did not want to tell her the truth. It would frighten her, to know what he had been thinking. So, instead he closed his eyes, feeling tears warm them for the first time in years. "I'm sorry…Mavis, please forgive me." She likely didn't even know what he was apologizing for, but he couldn't explain. Still, she pulled him into an embrace anyway, hugging him tightly and gently stroking his hair.

"It is okay…you told me yourself, your curse cannot reach me here." He had, but that did not mean it could not reach himself. However, he still inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself again. "Though…I can't help but feel rather glad, despite this." He frowned, uncertain what she was hinting at. "I'm a horrible person for that, aren't I? For being glad…to know that seeing you suffer means you at least hold some value to my existence."

He leaned back, just slightly. His eyes were wide, and he saw that she was still wearing that same odd look in her eyes as she had when she tried to deceive him into doing this for her. "No…for this is not the same as my usual suffering." He touched her shoulder, smiling softly towards her. "There is a joy in this suffering as well…one which I do not think I've felt for a long time. Do not think yourself horrible for desiring something so simple, Mavis. After all…I think it would make me happy, as well…to see some form of proof that someone out there, someone other than the darkest minds humanity has to offer, was glad that I existed." He paused for a moment, looking away. "Then again…I suppose that would not help, would it? It isn't as if I am a kind person myself, either."

Pulling away, Mavis shook her head. "That's not true. A cruel person would have abandoned me long ago. You wouldn't have agreed to help a complete stranger and her friends…you wouldn't have allowed your friendship with Morow to emerge once more…and you definitely wouldn't be here, trying to develop an impossible death magic spell…just because a young girl begged you to do so. You are a kind person…and while I cannot offer proof, I can assure you that I am glad to have known you."

Meeting her green eyes, Zeref wanted to see if she would feel the same, knowing the truth. However, he couldn't bring himself to tell her. It risked destroying so much. So, instead he turned his gaze back to the spell. "It is still incomplete…but I do not think it would be wise for me to allow this time spell to drain my energy further."

Mavis frowned, gazing at him. "But…what am I missing?"

Meeting her eyes, Zeref was somber and grave. "The price for such a spell. That is something I will leave to you, I think." He tilted his head, frowning. "I do not think you'd enjoy any price I have in mind for such a thing. It has been a long time…since I've attempted to consider how to spare lives. Such magic makes it difficult to keep things of that nature in mind."

Studying her drawing for a moment, Mavis nodded. "I see…so it could be used as is, but there would be an undetermined cost as a result? Which of the runes speak to that, so I know what to alter?"

Among the left side of the death magic circle, Zeref pointed to a few in particular. "It isn't the runes themselves…it…" He sighed, looking away. "This is where it become difficult to explain. To put it simply…magic of this nature deviates from what wizards consider magic themselves." He traced the shape, studying it for a moment. "Nothing you currently have within can be changed. All you can do is add further elements to the circle, another ring of runes to dictate the price. The death magic itself is what calls for it…and if you do not decide for yourself, I advise you not to use the spell at all."

"No one else will suffer because I use this spell…this law-like spell that chooses who should live and who should die. Law…a fitting name I think." She rose to her feet, looking determined. However, she quickly got back on track with her original thought process after the name was given. "I will find a way to make sure that is the case. Whether that means not using it at all, or simply accepting this high cost myself…I will not place that cost upon the shoulders of someone who had no part in creating this dark spell."

Once again, Zeref wanted to tell her no. He wanted to stop her. However, he knew there was nothing to stop her anymore. So, he simply looked away, closing his eyes. "Do not ignore my warnings, Mavis. Long ago…I did the same, when my instructors tried to warn me of the dangers of black magic. Looking at me now…can you say you wish to become like me one day?"

Staring at him, Mavis seemed to hesitate for a moment. Then, she slowly smiled and nodded. "Actually…I don't think I'd mind. So long as I knew that my friends were alive and out there somewhere…I'd be content to endure through any suffering, even the suffering of a curse like yours." Maybe she did have it in her, he decided. Maybe he should kill her because of that.

Flinching, Zeref turned away. "Leave…before I release the spell. There will be no stopping the death predation once it is gone." Mavis nodded, giving him one last glance.

"I may not have ever learned your name…but I won't forget your face, Mr. Black Wizard. Thank you…for everything you've done for us. Because of you…we just might be able to win this battle." He nodded, just wanting her to leave. He couldn't let himself hurt her. Pain built in his head, and once again, he nearly lost his resolve. He had no choice but to kill her. Hunching over, he released the time spell with a gasp. She was far enough away, but she likely still saw the sudden explosion of death magic around him. It had been so long since he felt it out of control like this. However, as he began crying over the loss of life and his own fear of himself, he couldn't help but smile. Always, this time would be among his most treasured memories of his life. For the first time since gaining his curse, he had made a new friend that was able to accept him, despite knowing he had killed in the past. Maybe there was hope yet for the world. Maybe he had written off humanity too soon, but with that thought, the pain increased. This death predation would not be fading away any time soon. So, he closed his eyes and began to rest. He would wait, for as long as it took. One day, he would see her again. He would make sure of it, so he could finally tell her the truth and see if she truly could handle knowing everything he had done and still accept him.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Zeref didn't know how long his outburst lasted. However, he did feel oddly distant when it was finished. Something was missing. In fact, it was the same hollowness that drove him out of Alvarez that returned. With little interest in returning, not when Mavis was here, Zeref didn't even know what to do. At first, he had done nothing. He had remained in that forest, waiting to see her return with news of her battle. Yet, she never did. He didn't know if she survived or not, but in the end, Zeref began to grow restless waiting there. Too many things had died and it was getting close to creating a landscape like he had established around Mildian Magic Academy. So, he left. When he left, he wandered.

Wandering did him little good, he had learned. People didn't know him. When he got too close, they were now dying once more. Somehow, it was tamer than it used to be, though. On occasion, the plant-life would not perish like humans would. Maybe he had become more selective in which forms of life he valued. Either way, he still couldn't help but retreat further into his sorrow. Dimaria and Irene would try and tell him to simply shrug it off and continue working, but they were not here. In fact, Zeref didn't even know if he would listen to such advice even if they were near.

Exploring the country gave him little of interest to observe. Seasons passed, yet Zeref still found little reason to do much of anything. His mind was filled with memories, lingering and wondering if he could have changed something to ease this hollowness in the past. Perhaps it started with the loss of his family. Then again, most of his problems started at that time as well. If they hadn't perished, none of this would have come to pass.

Once again, Zeref couldn't help but wish for it all to end. He had heard rumors about another war again, but this time, he did not interfere. Too many deaths came about from his interventions, and he knew mankind would find a way to end their war one way or another. Guilds were involved, their power making the death count high anyway. HIs power would worsen such numbers in the end.

With war going on, Zeref almost understood why he was thinking about his childhood. He grew up during a war, after all. It had been a long time since he thought about it, though. He suffered so much, all because of one day. One day destroyed everything he had planned for his future. One day changed everything he was fated to become, twisting it into something darker than he had ever imagined it would be.

What if he could change it? Zeref couldn't help the desire that grew from the thought. He wanted to change it, to change what he had become. After all, wasn't Morow holding some resentment still over his newfound eternal youth? Hadn't he decided that both him and Mavis had died when they did not return from that battle as well? He was alone. Alvarez didn't even need him, which was to be expected given how he had built the place. Overall, the world would be better without him. Everyone would benefit if his own tragedy was averted.

Thinking about new spells with Mavis may have been what began this thought process again, he realized. Eclipse was always the first spell to come to mind when he considered time altering magic like this. Before, he had written such a spell off as impossible. The past could not be changed. Too many variables could not be calculated for, yet had he even thought to investigate it thoroughly? He supposed he did not. Right now, he was finding himself feeling rather fond of the idea. To accomplish it, however, he'd need to do more than just explore the world. He'd need to gather more power. After all, Mavis herself had pointed out how changing small things in a spell could vastly increase the energy required. To gain so much energy, he'd need to take it from elsewhere. Perhaps it was time for his empire to serve a purpose. The militaristic design of the government would allow for conquest to be simple and easy, expanding to a point where casting the altered spell would be simple.

Yet, his thought faltered for a moment. With that change, he would never meet Mavis. He wasn't supposed to do so, in fact. Did it matter, though? How many lives did a single friendship mean to him? The girl herself wouldn't even know something was missing. Zeref would be the only one aware of such a thing, and that was only if he could succeed in preserving his memories during time travel.

So his thoughts began to circle. At times in his wandering, he'd feel so close to following through on such plans. Neo Eclipse as he was calling the spell, was nearly a finished project in his mind. The energy requirement was immense, but unlike with the R-System, Zeref did not bother trying to evade it. He was going to push through it and find a way to contain that much energy at once. He had to. Yet, he couldn't. Time passed, and he still found himself hovering on this sensation of indecision, uncertain of if he should devote himself to a project or not. Either way, he lost track of where he was and where he had been during his travels, simply following random trails in the forests and caring little about where he ended up.

He had been in the mindset of casting aside the project when he saw her again. Standing in the forest, it was almost like deja vu, with a girl gazing at him in the distance. He froze, his eyes widening in shock. She had survived. She wasn't dead. "Mavis." Her name, it was all he could speak. Really, less time had passed than he first thought. Perhaps he should have simply waited for her longer back where they had trained a while back.

"Ah! Mr. Black Wizard from before!" She looked lively, her green eyes bright as she smiled at him like he was the most amazing sight for her to see in this forest. Her cheeks were faintly pink, and he did not know what to make of her reaction as she instantly began running forward. "Yay!"

He held his hands out, alarmed. What was she thinking, acting like this? He had not frozen time again, yet she was being reckless. "Wait!" She was clearly not listening, but he had to try. He took a slight step back, grimacing as he noticed too many trees to allow him to put too much distance between them. "Don't you remember? I'm cursed!"

"Of course!" She was right in front of him with that comment, her smile huge and her eyes bright.

Zeref's heart was racing. He hadn't felt terror like this in a long time, terror of what might happen. "Then don't—" His words broke off, feeling her arms wrap around his waist tightly. She pressed her head into his chest, her eyes shutting as she hugged him tightly. He couldn't return the action, however. His hands remained closed into fists at his sides, focused on thinking about anything other than the girl in front of him. Neo Eclipse. He had to think of the spell, or she would…no, the spell. He couldn't think of her.

"We won because of you back then, and because of you, I saved my friends."

With those words, Mavis pulled back. She stared up at him, her eyes still bright as she finally seemed to give him at least some space. "I…I see. To be honest…I was beginning to think I would not see you again."

She smiled, folding her hands behind her back. "Well, I didn't think I would see you either. It's been so long! Wow…I still can't believe you're here again. Now, I get to thank you properly for everything…and to share with you the news of everything that's changed. Did you hear anything about it? About the guild I'm now leading?"

He had not, but hearing her speaking so happily about it made him smile. "No, I do not believe I have." He turned around, glancing at the trees around them. "Though, I do believe you are not planning on a quick reunion, are you?" The girl paused, blinking at him.

"O-oh. Did…were you doing something?"

Shaking his head, Zeref began to walk. "Not exactly. My intention was to bring you to a place more…relaxing. I found it the other day, while wandering out here. I think you'd enjoy it, to be honest."

Nodding, Mavis smiled and began following after him. "Okay." She glanced towards him, walking uncomfortable close yet again. "So, anyway…after everything that happened, I founded a guild…Fairy Tail." Once again, Zeref was reminded of how opposite she was to him. He couldn't have chosen a more fitting title for him in Alvarez, given everything she spoke of. "All of my friends, Yuri, Precht, Warrod…they all joined. Though…Morow said he couldn't. He said he had other things to focus on."

Nodding, Zeref frowned. "A wizarding guild would struggle to grant him what he is searching for at the moment." He glanced towards Mavis, smiling slightly. "While I may not have been near to hear his reasons, I am confident it was not over a personal issue, Mavis."

She nodded, accepting his explanation. "Anyway…we've been so busy that I haven't even had the chance to go on any adventures! I thought…I thought that we would start some, go on fun jobs and hang out together…but…well, I guess things didn't quite turn out that way."

Walking passed a tree, Zeref smiled as he found the destination he had been searching for. "Hmm. I suppose there is always paperwork to complete before such things can occur." He turned, focusing on Mavis as she gaped at the clearing in the forest. There was something oddly serene about the area, with tall rolling grass and a patch of flowers growing by a large rock almost imbedded in the ground. Moving towards the rock, Zeref let Mavis take in the sight first, enjoying the slight comfort of some space for a moment. Thus far, it seemed to be fine. He didn't understand why it was, but he was not going to complain about the ability to be near her again.

"This place…Mr. Black Wizard, it's—"

"Zeref." He spoke, wanting to get it out before he changed his mind. He had decided to tell her long ago, after all. This time, he was following through on that promise.

Mavis blinked at him, her eyes wide. "Huh?" He took a seat next to the rock, leaning back against it. Smiling, he gestured for her to join him on the ground next to him. After a moment, she did so, sitting down and glancing towards him. "I think I may have misheard you or something…"

"No, I do believe you heard me correctly, Mavis." He leaned back, staring up at the sky. "My name…the one I did not give you so long ago…is Zeref."

She stared at him, her eyes undeniably wide still. "Zeref? The Black Wizard Zeref? You're him?" She couldn't seem to believe his words.

Looking away, he focused on the flowers instead. The rejection would be coming any moment now, he knew it. "That's why I never wanted to tell you my name."

"But…that means you've lived for three hundred years…" She trailed off, though her words made him turn towards her. Is that really all she was focused on?

Still, her words made him frown. It surely didn't feel like so much time had passed. "Yeah…was it that long though?"

"But you're nothing like what people say you are." She seemed confused, frowning at him.

Once again, Zeref couldn't help but be amazed by her. She still fought to be his friend, despite knowing his name. So, he did the only thing he could. He told her the truth. "Oh, the bad ones? Those are mostly accurate, though." He had killed relentlessly, and he had created those demons, after all.

"There's no way that's true!" The force of her objection made his eyes widen, unable to believe it. She was smiling, her cheeks pink as she gazed into his eyes with luminous green orbs. "You have very kind eyes, and I don't believe those rumors."

"Such innocence." He couldn't stop himself this time, from speaking his mind. Oddly, his walls seemed to collapse when she was around. He wanted to tell her the truth. In fact, he wanted to tell it to anyone, just so he had someone to speak to about something in his life.

Watching her, he saw her blush deepen for a moment. Then, she seemed to look away, her eyes widening as she quickly began to change the subject. "Oh yeah! Do you still remember Yuri?" Zeref nodded. There were very few moments with her and her friends that he could not recall. "He's gonna be a father soon!"

She sounded so eager for it to happen, yet Zeref simply couldn't picture it. "That boy, a father?"

"Well, it's been ten years since then…" That made him want to frown, but with her watchful gaze on his face, he forced his smile to remain. It wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be, so long as he focused his thoughts on how kind Mavis could be. Something didn't feel right about that timeframe, though.

Staring at Mavis, he realized what it was. "But you haven't changed at all since then."

"Ah…this body…yeah." She looked away, staring at her bare feet with an oddly withdrawn expression. "It was the price I had to pay…for using incomplete black magic ten years ago." No, she didn't. He wouldn't believe it. Ankhseram was gone, wasn't she? However, Mavis was continuing on, trying to defend her comment to avoid angering him, he supposed. "But I don't regret my choices. After all, it saved my friends."

Maybe he was wrong. He had to be wrong. The warning had been there, but it had been merely a precaution, one which he wasn't even certain was needed anymore. "You used Law?" He was becoming paler, his every thought unable to stop his curiosity. So, he did the only thing he could to determine the truth. He needed to know the feel of her magic. He needed to sense deep within her to find it. Reaching towards her, Zeref pressed his hands on the sides of her face, resting his forehead against hers. His eyes shut, while Mavis' face turned dark red with wide eyes, filled with worry over his actions.

"What was that for…" She trailed off, likely seeing his focus. He didn't notice how her expression relaxed after a moment, content to be this close to him. He was too focused. The ethernano within her body, he knew what it should feel like. It was always warm and bright, like sunshine on a summer day. It was like the colorful flowers surrounding them, one of the brightest things he knew. However, what he felt was not that. Something dark was taking root in her, a spell he knew all too well.

Pulling back, he gazed at her face in horror. He had done this to her. He had destroyed her, without even trying. Why had he taught her magic in the first place? Then, he realized another reason to be unable to move, unable to speak. Ankhseram was alive. She always had been. How many people had he killed, thinking that it would not matter then? How many chances had he thrown away to show that he had changed? Likely, he was beyond forgiveness now. Nothing could make this better. He deserved to suffer. He deserved to die.

"Zeref…" She looked so small, yet he knew she was older and more mature than she appeared. She had always been that way. Yet, he saw the shocked way she gazed at him. Someone had to tell her. She couldn't learn the way he had, by destroying what family she still had.

Thinking of that, the hollowness returned as quickly as it had faded away. She would be gone, after he did this. She would hate him, for what he forced upon her. "It's not that you've stopped growing." He swallowed, taking a deep breath. She couldn't seem to look away, her shock turning into slight fear as she leaned away from him. "You've now become immortal, just like I am." It explained why the curse was not harming her right now. It explained everything…yet he wished he was wrong.

For a moment, she simply stared at him. "Huh?"

She didn't grasp it. She likely wouldn't, unless he was more harsh. Sweat was beading on his cheek, and for a moment, he wished there was another way. Then, he hardened his heart. He would not care for her. He would simply lay out things as plainly as he understood them. That was what she deserved. "Have you chosen what kind of lives you will be taking? At your own discretion, of course." She was shaking her head, looking away from him as he continued on. "It's the curse of Ankhseram. The more you don't want to take a life, the more it'll—"

"Nonsense!" She was sweating, her body trembling next to him. However, she needed to face reality. She needed to know the truth. Once she did…what? His own shock was wearing off, now realizing what this meant. She was immortal. She could not die. She did not reject him. Staring at her, he realized what he had found. Perhaps she would suffer, just as he would. However, she would not leave him like everyone else. "I…nobody around me…has died yet…"

He could reason away that as well. "There was a war a while back, wasn't there?" He was serious, not looking away as he spoke. "Wars make you see lives in a different way." He knew from experience how he saw lives during war. He killed without thought in such times. "Maybe that's why you haven't noticed it quite as much."

"That's…I…" She seemed to be trying to deny it still.

This time, Zeref looked away. He was frowning, unable to deny the way his heart was pounding in his chest. He knew what was happening to her. He knew what would happen to her, if he didn't get her to understand soon enough. "You don't know the true meaning behind taking a life…and once you find out, everyone around you will disappear."

He braced himself, waiting for what was to come. She was going to reject him now. However, he hoped she'd grow to understand. He would wait for that day. He would wait, and he would be there this time to help her. "Why…why would you say such things?"

"It's the truth." People asked such pointless things sometimes. Why would he not tell her the truth? No matter how harsh, he would have preferred it to killing all of his peers back then.

"I…thought you were…" She looked ready to cry, ducking her head away from him.

So, he had destroyed it. He had been correct about himself, about how he was supposed to feel about his actions. "Now do you understand?" He remembered her denial earlier, and he knew she would no longer make such claims. "I'm everything the rumors made me out to be."

She shook slightly, shaking her head. However, it seemed to be too much for her. He watched her rise to her feet, running away just as fast as she had gone to greet him when he saw her earlier. He wanted her to return so badly, despite knowing what he had done. She was his only friend now, after all. She was the only one capable of standing beside him and surviving. Until now, he had not realized how much he wanted that. The hollow ache in his chest faded away when she was near, so he would search for her again. Soon, she'd see the truth. Then, she would be ready to hear from him again.

 **Well, this chapter was more so taken from canon rather than original work. I wanted to incorporate this here to place it more solidly in the timeline, but couldn't think of much to do to elaborate on it. We should be getting away from chapters that do that soon, for those of you noticing this. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Mavis didn't know what to do. A year had passed, since Zeref told her who he was and the truth about the price she had paid. She had seen the proof. Makarov's mother had died because of her. Animals died because of her. Flowers and complete strangers did as well. Everything he said had been true. She wanted to hate him for it, she really did. However, it wasn't Zeref's fault. In the end, she had pushed away the only person who might have been able to help her, too. She was alone, and she couldn't see anyone because of this curse. So many lives were taken for pointless reasons. Why couldn't people just stay away?"

Eventually, she found a place. It wasn't home, and it wasn't comfortable, but she no longer cared. She had starved herself, trying to end her suffering, but it did nothing to stop the magic. She couldn't grow weak in that sense. It was always there, always killing. Someone needed to make it stop, to make her forget for at least a single moment. That was all she wanted. A moment of solace wasn't too much to ask for, was it? Still, it never came. Instead, she got rain. As she sat outside, resting in a forest of dead trees, she let the water pour down on her skin. Her dress had already torn over time, nothing remaining but rags. Her body was slender, even thinner before without food. Dark circles hung under her eyes, exhaustion taking over her body.

Still, she couldn't eat. If she did, she'd lose any chance she had of this succeeding. Some part of her knew it was hopeless. Even so, she had to do it. She deserved to suffer, just like the families of those she killed. She needed to be in pain, if she couldn't die. It didn't make sense for her to be happy with all of this, after all. There were no friends to talk to, no people who could survive. It was just herself, and she couldn't stand it. She wanted Zeref back, to tell her how he managed to deal with it so well. Back then, she hadn't even begun to grasp what his curse meant. She thought it was a show of how powerful his magic was, knowing that it hurt him but could be avoided if given enough thought. However, there was no avoiding this.

Ever since she arrived here, she had been hunched over, crying whenever she wasn't sleeping. There were no adventures to be had, not when it would only destroy more of the world around her. All she had left was her misery, and she wanted that to end as well. How did Zeref survive this? Thinking about him, about his small sad smiles, she couldn't help but feel warmth. He had tried to warn her. She had just failed to listen. Hadn't he even compared the end result to becoming like him? Perhaps if she had understood, she wouldn't have done this. Then again, back then, she had said herself that she would endure his curse to save her friends.

She didn't even bother glancing up when she heard a twig snap in the distance. Some animal was going to get too close. She braced herself for the death, but it never came. Instead, she heard a voice. "I've been looking for you, Mavis." She knew that voice. Looking up, she gazed at him with wide eyes, the water from the rain making it impossible to see her tears.

"Zeref…" She had needed him. He was here, just as she was falling apart. For a moment, she tried to hate him again. Then, it fell apart. He had only done exactly as she asked. Never once had he forced his knowledge upon her. So, seeing someone here that she could actually talk to…rather than making her glare at him as it should, it brought a smile to her face. "You're here."

There was a small smile on his face, observing her as he stood a distance away. "You look terrible."

Avoiding his gaze, she hunched over. "I haven't eaten in nearly half a year…but I'm still alive."

Zeref walked closer, sitting down next to her. She hadn't been this close to another person in so long. She wanted to be closer, to feel his warmth. Maybe it would make her forget, after all. "I see. Back when I first received this curse…I suppose I was the same as well. I wished for little but my own death…yet nothing seemed to work. Not even I can kill you…just as you could not kill me."

She watched him, seeing the sadness in his gaze completely for the first time. She knew he was in pain. She had wanted to help. However, that had somehow evolved. She didn't know what to feel anymore, though. Was he her friend? Was he someone she hated? Was he the man she had begun to admire? She didn't know. She didn't want to know. All Mavis wanted to do was forget, to forget herself and everything around her.

She clutched her hair, hunching over. "Zeref…how…how can you possibly…?" She didn't know what to say, closing her eyes. There was no proper way to ask him about this, even if they shared the same suffering. She had no right, after all. He had saved Yuri and her friends, with his warning. That was all he had been trying to do. She could see that now, though it was too late for that realization.

When Zeref reached over and brushed aside her damp hair, she felt warmth trail along her skin. It tingled where he touched her, just like it had when he first sensed for the curse. Part of her back then had wanted him to be doing something else. True, she had been shocked at first, but that had changed into an odd warmth from being near him. Now…she didn't know. Was it right, to long for something like that? She hadn't been able to even shake hands with anyone in what felt like ages.

"In time, you will grow to understand." He seemed to take a deep breath, frowning slightly. "Even I still have not decided what is best. You see…I've lived with the curse and suffered…and I've tried to gain control of the curse and killed…which monster would you choose to be, Mavis? The one that suffers and kills, or the one without guilt that kills? I cannot say…but perhaps it doesn't matter so much anymore."

She remembered him mentioning that he had gained control of his curse before. Deep down she had known what it meant. However, feeling as she did now, she could not blame him for trying to let go of caring for others. "How? How…" She broke off, shaking her head as her body began to shake. "No…I don't want to. My friends…I can't just…" She sniffled, closing her eyes. Unable to take it anymore, she turned towards Zeref and pressed her head into his chest.

For a moment, the black wizard remained just as still as he had when she last embraced him. She needed this, though. How long had she waited to see him? She didn't know. This wasn't what she expected, though. "Mavis…I'm so sorry, Mavis." She was surprised when one of his arms wrapped around her, gently. "I'm afraid I can't remember what it was like to comfort others. It has been too long…since I've been able to safely do so."

Before, she might have laughed at his comment. Now, it simply made her press herself closer into his side. He had to miss this too, right? He had been unable to be near living things for centuries. She had only managed a single year. "Now…I suppose you were intending to ask about how to control such a thing?" She nodded, not moving. Zeref seemed content to hold her as well, keeping her enveloped in warmth despite the chill of the rain.

"Anger, I suppose, was how it began. Anger is a rather basic emotion…one I had not been familiar with before the curse. It made me fearful of who I would become, should I let that drive me towards control. So…I chose another option. I simply left…I left everything behind, everything that held value to me. I began starting an empire on another continent…where I could view people as little more than pawns in a game. Even now, that empire is still expanding…" He trailed off, while Mavis wondered what kind of a life that was. It sounded awful. She didn't want it, a life without feeling anything towards others.

She shook her head, not denying his words but to try and deny her destiny to follow that path. "Mavis…I wish I had been able to give you a clearer warning back then. Maybe then…" He sighed, shaking his head. "Perhaps not. You yourself claimed to be willing to take on this curse for your friends. So, perhaps this will aid your suffering. Was it worth it?"

She looked into his eyes, pulling back just enough to see them. Yuri was alive, because of her. But how many were dead as well? She didn't know. Was it awful of her to want to say yes? Right now, she didn't want the hurt. She didn't want the indecision. Something had to make her forget, anything. So, she took the only thing available that had shocked her to the point of not thinking before. Instead of answering Zeref's question, she found herself pressing her lips to his.

Mavis didn't know what to expect from him, all things considered. He was used to pushing others away. In fact, she was almost certain he saw her as little more than a child to indulge. Most people failed to see more than that, simply due to her size. However, it still didn't stop her from wanting this, from wanting to forget even for a moment about all the bad things she had done. She needed to let go, and Zeref was the only way to do that.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling how stiff the muscles were in his back. He had yet to react, but that was okay. She kissed him anyway, feeling the softness of his lips against her own. One of her hands curled into the bottom edges of his hair, just at the nape of his neck. It was soft, too, like silk. His breath fanned across her face as she pressed another kiss to his frozen mouth, hoping to instill some form of a reaction from him. That air, however, made her shudder in a way she hadn't before. She was this close to someone alive. So long as Zeref was breathing, she could pretend the curse was gone.

It seemed to take forever for Zeref to finally pull her closer. An odd thrill shot through her at the feeling, startled when Zeref's mouth slowly began to move against her own. She reacted in kind, loosening her grip to let him choose to pull away if he wished to do so. However, he made a slight noise in response against her mouth, before gripping her tighter instead. Her body was pressed flush against his, with his hands sliding down her sides, as if memorizing the sensation of being near her.

Pulling back slightly, Mavis found herself breathing heavily, her heart pounding in her chest. "Mavis…" Zeref's voice was airy, soft in a way she had not heard before. Gazing into his dark eyes, she didn't know for certain what to make of it. However, she knew she wanted to be able to forget, more than anything in the world. So, ignoring the slight twinge in her heart that told her it was wrong to use him like this, Mavis decided to be selfish for just this once. She pressed her mouth back to Zeref's, and this time, she didn't stop. He didn't seem to be eager to do so either, and when he pressed her body down against the cool wet ground, she pretended she didn't notice the way the trees above her were dead, or the way the dirt below her was lacking in grass. All she let her mind focus on was Zeref and the feelings of warmth flooding her body as she let him take away her misery for just one moment of solace in her year of suffering.

 **Now, we've got a bit of Mavis' POV too. This is being done for a reason, as you'll likely see in the next chapter or two. This is probably one of my better attempts at incorporating August's conception into a story, since I have always felt like canon was lacking in that explanation. I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review and tell me what you think.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Lying down with her cheek pressed against Zeref's bare chest, Mavis couldn't help but smile. It felt difficult to manage, like her face couldn't quite remember the expression after so much time. Zeref's hand kept brushing against her back, sending shivers through her spine. "Mavis…my Mavis…" He pressed his head into her hair, closing his eyes. "I did not think you would forgive me for this."

Instantly, the warmth felt like it was vanishing. What had she done? He spoke to her with that warmth, that gentleness, but was it the same thoughts she had of him? She didn't know, and right now, she didn't trust herself to speak. However, Zeref didn't seem to mind, continuing to gently massage her back with his chin resting on her head. "I won't let you be alone through this, Mavis. After everything…no, perhaps you wouldn't understand."

He let out a sigh, while Mavis tried to hide her expression in his chest. She was lost in thought, trying to sort out her mess of a miserable life. She had just done something horrible to Zeref, something he would never forgive her for. Why had she used his feelings for her own gain? Maybe she thought they weren't that strong. At least, she hoped that was the case.

"I…I suppose to explain, you'd have to know why I was even here to begin with. See, I'm waiting, Mavis. I have a plan in mind…the demons I created, one of them holds the power to destroy me. At least…I'm fairly certain he will be able to, one day. However…his power was needed for something else. I was forced to wait, knowing he would one day be here again, but until then…I don't know what to do with myself. So, after growing bored of my games in my empire, I decided that perhaps I needed to relearn why I once valued life. I was getting to a point where none of it mattered, Mavis…where I was wanting to start war simply for the sake of starting a war."

He was dark. She had always known that, though. Yet, he was conflicted about it. He knew he was doing the wrong thing, and he was trying to stop himself. How could she not admire that? Plus, he had sacrificed his ability to end his suffering to help others. He was so kind, and she didn't deserve to be near him, not right now. "So, I was wandering Fiore instead. That's what I was doing when I ran into you…I was trying to remember why life was valuable. Perhaps you feel as if you hold no use, as if you are unable to benefit this world…but you've helped me, Mavis. Because I met you…I was able to see the things I had forgotten about humanity. I was able to see that there are some people worth saving…and for that, I wanted to help you keep smiling. Perhaps I should have refused you back then…but I feared you would lose that optimism you felt towards your battle. Never did I expect Law to be used…for that I am deeply sorry, Mavis."

Had she really done so much? Pulling her head back, she locked eyes wit him. A moment ago, she had been conflicted. She had been too lost in her own misery to even think about her feelings for others. However, it was slowly beginning to sink in. Zeref wouldn't die like the others. He was kind, and he was smarter than anyone else she had ever met. Sure, there was darkness within him, but he was fighting against that. He was asking her to help her with that, even. Surely, that showed he cared for her, too? If not that, then what happened before certainly did, right?

How had her own thoughts flipped so completely in a moment? She thought that it had been a mistake, but as he continued speaking, she realized that maybe it wasn't. Sure, it was probably a bit fast for a relationship, but she couldn't exactly expect normalcy for the two of them. "It's okay, Zeref." She smiled at him, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. "You're here now, and I was the one who did not listen to your warning before. Do not blame yourself…because I don't want to see you sad either."

His grip around her waist tightened, pulling her closer to his side. Her heart stuttered for a moment, her cheeks turning pink, but he did not seem to even notice. "I do not think such a thing will be impossible to avoid…but it seems easier to smile, when you're around. Why is that? Why…why do you mean so much to me?"

He seemed in awe of those words, while Mavis reached forward and stroked his cheek. "Because I can…and because I will always accept you, no matter your faults. No matter what you may do Zeref…no matter how angry you get, or how lost you feel, I'll always be here…I'll always love you, Zeref."

Something in his eyes seemed to brighten at that. For the first moment since she met him, Mavis almost saw the man she imagined he once was before the curse. He was a happier person, still just as introverted as now, but more like her, in a way. He was too absorbed in books to talk, loving magic and reading, yet never too busy to help if someone truly wanted that from him. "Thank you…Mavis. I can't remember…I don't think there was ever a time when…when I've felt so hopeful for what the future might hold. For the first time since this curse began…I can't help but feel as if maybe it wouldn't be so bad, to continue living on for a few more years."

Something warm filled her body. She made him want to live, despite the pain of the curse. Now that she knew how it felt, she knew how much she had to mean to him. So, she did the only thing she could think of in response. She kissed him again, this time making it softer and gentle, nothing like the desperation of before. He was not so slow to react, pressing her closer to his body without concern after mere moments. Zeref was everything she needed. He would make the loneliness bearable, give her someone to talk to when she was upset, and walk by her side to whatever adventure she decided she wanted to go on. She could see their future now, the way Zeref would begin to laugh more at her jokes. He would show her how to at least tolerate the aura of death that would never leave her. Most importantly, they'd never be apart, no matter how long they lived. She would never have to leave his side, after all, just as he had no reason to leave hers.

She was so lost in her imagination of the future that she hadn't noticed the change in Zeref. His grip had slackened, his body still on the ground beside her. Once she did notice, she frowned and pulled away. "Zeref? Is…is something wrong?" She glanced at him, frowning. However, whatever light had been in his eyes a moment ago was gone. Mavis' heart nearly stopped. It couldn't be. Zeref was immortal, cursed just as she was. Shaking his shoulder gently, she tried to wake him. "Zeref…I know you're still there. Please…don't play this cruel joke on me…"

Zeref didn't say jokes, though. In fact, Zeref didn't lie, now that she thought about it. This wasn't faked. Her shoulders shook, shaking her head as tears began to well in her eyes. Bending over, Mavis pressed her head to his chest again, desperately trying to listen for anything to tell her she was wrong. He didn't do anything in response, no motion at all. His chest wasn't even rising and falling with each breath. "No…no no no no no! Zeref, you can't die! Please, you're suppose to stay with me….you're supposed to help me through this…" She bit her lip, sobbing and hanging her head. Sitting next to his still body, she had no idea what to do. One of her hands idly traced a path along his skin, wanting this to be a dream to wake up from. Her hands touched his throat, before freezing. She felt something there, as faint as it was. A very faint, but present, pulsing just underneath his skin.

She exhaled, smiling for a brief moment. "You're alive…Zeref…you're still alive…" She bit her lip, looking away. He wasn't going to be for long, though. Where was she again? She thought she was near Magnolia, actually. However, she hadn't been to the guild in so long. Still, she needed to try. In the basement there, she had the lacrima needed to keep Zeref in this state for as long as she needed. She would use everything he had taught her to fix this. It was the least she could do, for everything he had shown her.

The trek through the forest dragging Zeref was not pleasant. It was wet, and with how tattered her own clothes were, she had substituted them for Zeref's robes. More specifically, she had used his sash, since his actual black robe was too large to fit her. It made an odd white dress on her body, wrapping around her shoulder like his once had, covering everything that needed to be covered, at least. Still, Zeref was heavy. When she had noticed his necklace beginning to slip off of his neck because of the way she dragged him, Mavis had placed it around her own neck instead.

Unable to stop herself, she paused to open it and glance inside. Zeref had it before too, when he had been training them. However, what she saw would have only made sense with what she little she knew about his childhood. The picture was of him as a young child, standing next to an even younger boy with bright pink hair. They were smiling, happy together in the picture. Whoever the other boy was, it had to be Zeref's brother. This was the boy Zeref had fought so hard to resurrect. Now, Mavis was going to do the same for Zeref.

Closing the locket and letting it rest at the base of her throat as a reminder, she continued on. It took about three hours for her to finally make it to the guild hall, soaked in water and exhausted. When she knocked on the door, she was prepared to watch whoever answered perish. It would be worth it, to save Zeref. However, she realized also what that meant. No one's life mattered to her like Zeref's did. Something had changed in her over this last year. Whatever had changed, it was something only Zeref could understand, something only he would accept.

It was Precht, standing with Yuri, Warrod, and the baby just behind him. "M-Mavis?" He sounded shocked, gazing at the state of her in the rain. "Where have you been? We've been looking—is that the black wizard who taught us magic?"

She nodded, looking away and refusing to meet their eyes. "It is. I cannot explain it to you now…but I need access to the basement. In fact…I need to be the only person able to have access to it. The guild is yours to lead as you see fit…but please, allow me to…to try and…" She broke off, biting her lip. Her gaze lingered on Zeref, unable to say out loud what she had to do.

"Mavis…from here, it looks like he's…like he's dead." Yuri tried to be gentle, but she shook her head.

"He's not! I won't let him be. I can't let him be…" If he died, it would be her fault. It would be her fault for loving him. Why did that have to be so wrong? He had looked so joyous when she said she cared for him, when she said she would always feel that way about him. Zeref needed to hear those words. At the same time, if they had not been true, he would have lived.

"She's looking for the lacrima." Warrod glanced at them, shaking his head. "It's all yours, Mavis. This is your guild, after all. We may not know why you left…but we will always be your friends."

Nodding, Mavis felt numb. She couldn't agree, not anymore. She was alone. She would always be alone, until the day Zeref came back. That was how it would always have to be. However…she couldn't accept that. As she dragged Zeref into the basement, setting herself to work on placing his body inside of the lacrima, she began to shake. Her work finished, and the shaking didn't stop. Footsteps came into the room, but she didn't care. She had just barely managed to move through the motions for Zeref, and now, she couldn't think. "Mavis…you don't look so good."

Yuri spoke, touching her shoulder. However, she flinched away from him, not letting him get closer. "We just wish to help." Warrod gazed at her as well, and Precht stood silently behind them both.

Hanging her head, Mavis closed her eyes. Help? What would help? It took her a moment to think of what would, and she didn't even know if they would do it for her. She was just so miserable. Zeref was resting now, free from his troubles. At first, she had been driven to bring him back. However, what would he come back to? This curse destroyed everyone who possessed it. She couldn't bring him back, not when he spoke of having such high hopes of finding peace in death, just as she had.

Staring at Precht, she narrowed her eyes. "A sleep spell." They frowned at her, while Mavis drew out the runes on the floor. Moving to stand in the center, she locked eyes with Precht. "I want you to activate it…and to promise me that you will not let me wake up…unless he has come back. I don't want to be here without him…everything that's happened, the things I've done…I can't stand it. So please…do this for me. Maybe you don't understand…but it is the only thing I have left to try."

Yuri and Warrod tried to object. However, Precht seemed to gaze at her with solemn eyes. "You've got the same feel about you as he did. I may not know much about what it is…but you two are suffering from the same thing, aren't you?" She nodded, looking away. Then, Precht pressed his hands to the edge of the circle. It lit up in a bright light, surrounding her. Then, she saw no more, her thoughts becoming blank for years, until the day he woke her up and vanished from the guild entirely without a word to anyone, no one knowing why their second master had vanished.

 **And now we've finally arrived to the alteration that makes this story an AU! Took quite some time, but I managed it. Between Mavis and Zeref, I always thought it would have been easier for Mavis to fall in love rather than Zeref, so I tried to present him clinging to her out of desperation, with confusion over why he chose her specifically, while Mavis understood a bit more about her own feelings this time around. Hopefully, it came across well enough for the role swap to be believed, but otherwise...well, it is still the entire premise behind the AU, so it is still here. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Mavis was awoken far too soon. Precht knew it for a fact. See, it all started just a month after she had fallen asleep. Yuri had been exhausted dealing with Makarov, and Warrod had been feeling dejected about being unable to go on jobs with their former team. As the only three wizards aware of their first master's true state, as well as the state of their mentor, it was difficult to be able to express such worries to others. However, Precht did not share with him his own plans. Fairy Tail was not the same without Mavis. In fact, so many things were not right without those two in the world. So, he began to research.

When he was not needed to oversee matters in the main guild hall, he could often be found in the basement. Over the last few weeks, he had been working on building enchantments around the door, preventing normal members from entering. Only guild masters belonged in this place, or at least, members who knew the truth about Mavis. On occasion, he would leave for the library or bookstore for more material to study. What he was looking for, however, was unlikely to be found in a book. See, he had made an agreement with Mavis. He would not wake her up until the black wizard was alive again. Therefore, he had to bring back the black wizard.

In essence, this magic was closest to the true core of all magics, something he had been hoping to find at some point in the future. Their mentor had claimed magic was based in certain core elements, but Precht believed there was more than just that. Where did those elements come from, after all? What basis allowed etheranno to exist in the first place? Such questions were what kept him pushing the barriers of what magic could do. Such questions were the reasons why he could not explain his theories to the others, who had no need to participate in such dark spells.

Inside the lacrima, Precht had few concerns over truly harming the frozen form of the black wizard. Spells at this point were only directed towards a dead body, so it wasn't as if it would truly harm anyone. As a result, he was likely a bit reckless with his experiments. He tried preservations spells, but all those did was ensure his body would not rot away. Once he had looked far enough into the past, he saw runes that were supposedly linked to the lost magic of healing. Trying those, he saw no effect as well. He tried various enchantment magics, including Justu Shiki to try and rewrite whatever laws bound the body to death. Nothing changed, however, and the black wizard remained asleep.

Lost on how to move forward, Precht turned to hand written journals rather than scholarly books. More theoretical magics were attempted, some more unstable than others. Warrod had come down after a particularly loud explosion came from one of the attempted spells, but Precht had ordered him away quickly. There was no use for tree magic in resurrection, after all.

The entire time, Mavis' sleeping form watched over it all. Within the same room as the black wizard, Precht had preserved her body as well. It was not the same as the lacrima holding their former mentor, more akin to the earlier spells he had first attempted to help the man. However, she still looked so peaceful, like a sleeping fairy as she rested. It always inspired him to continue his work, all for her sake. One day, he would find the answer. However, that day was closer than he thought.

See, a month into his research was when he noticed it. He had come down like usual, carrying old fraying books that had been sold from users to pawn shops for what seemed like years. The notes inside were almost illegible, but Precht had yet to begin trying to decipher them. However, as he sat down next to his usual spot beside Mavis' resting form, he frowned. She had not eaten since she slept, yet she looked like she had somehow gained a small amount of weight.

Studying her instead, Precht had placed a hand to her abdomen, frowning. Sensing for some form of anomaly due to magic, he wasn't expecting what he found instead. He gasped, pulling his hand back with wide eyes. There was another source of energy within her, growing ever so slowly. Despite her youthful age and her sleeping state, Mavis was pregnant. Having seen her desperate state before, Precht could only imagine one father for such a child as well. Flickering his gaze towards the frozen black wizard, he knew he could not give up, not with this on the line. That child would need his or her parents, at least in some form.

Opening the journal he had taken, Precht's eyes widened. Really, the book had been given to him on the recommendation of the shop owner, who had grown used to his odd inquiries about magical texts. He had even stopped caring to inspect what was within, since all knowledge brought him closer to understanding exactly what the true form of magic was. This writing, however, was familiar. He knew the curves of the lines, recognized the way runes were drawn in diagrams. It was the same elegant and refined lines as the mentor imprisoned before him. These notes were written by the black wizard.

Flipping back to the front, Precht wondered if there was even a name listed for who had written the journal. There, he saw an odd listing of numbers in the upper left hand corner, followed by a label and a name. _Notes on Introduction to Runic Bindings. Property of Zeref Dragneel._ He had heard that name before, he thought. That name was the name of the most powerful wizard known to history, though he was known for his dark use of magic. Had he really learned magic from that Zeref? Gazing at the boy frozen before him, he knew he couldn't exactly find a certain answer.

Scanning through the pages, he found the notes to be rather odd. There were runes and notes within the pages, that upon an initial glimpse, could have pertained to the course he described. However, Precht looked closer than that. Not a single rune truly would have served any function. In fact, they looked more like odd symbols to him. Frowning, he tilted his head in confusion. Had the notes been coded in some form? If so, he likely had found something important. This was something Zeref wished to hide, which meant it was something people frowned upon using.

Still, finding the key to the code was not simple. Precht continued to try, searching for more knowledge while attempting further spells on Zeref. He did not notice the alterations he was making to the black wizard's energy in the process. He did not notice the way it was continuing to grow, merging each spell he threw at it into one. Lacrimas, after all, were designed to store magical energy. The more he poured into it, the more the spells mutated and began syncing with Zeref's own frozen form.

Despite his self-set deadline, Precht was unable to bring Zeref back before the child was born. Given Mavis' sleeping state, delivering the baby like normal was impossible. So, late at night when the guild was empty, after he had noticed the way her body began to cringe almost instinctively, he smuggled her body away. Mavis needed more specific attention than he could provide. Healers skilled at child birth would know what to do, how to birth a child with the mother in a death-like state. So, he brought her to the nearest one in town. He asked them to not speak of the matter, stating that Mavis had been asleep for nearly a year, unaware of the child's existence. They seemed to think he was the father, giving him pitying looks as they took her inside. The healers seemed shocked when they brought out both Mavis and the child. They claimed there was something unnatural about the girl. They claimed Mavis should have been killed by the procedure.

Exhausted and not in the mood to ponder further, Precht had thanked them and moved on. With a wailing baby cradled in his arms and Mavis needing to be brought back as well, he realized he had not thought this through. Standing in the streets, Precht frowned and wondered what to do. However, that was when he saw him. Warrod was standing across the street and watching him with narrowed eyes.

The tree wizard made his way over to Precht, looking withdrawn and calm as ever. "Precht. I thought I heard you up to something tonight." He glanced at the child in his arms, his gaze softening slightly. "I did not realize. If Mavis knew…I think we should wake her, and tell her of her child."

Staring down at the baby, Precht frowned. "She…she requested we wait until Zeref had returned." By now, Precht had spread word of the discovered identity of their mentor. Yuri and Warrod deserved to know, after all, considering how conflicting it was with who history made that man out to be.

"But she has a child, Precht! Unless you are the father?" He seemed to glance at him warily, looking almost disgusted by the idea. However, before Precht could give his own outburst that of course he was not, Warrod smiled and chuckled. "Just kidding! We all know that there was only one person Mavis felt so deeply about…I think we simply did not realize it until it was too late."

Glancing down at her, Precht avoided his gaze. Walking closer, Warrod kneeled down and picked Mavis up, glancing towards him. "It would break our promise to her. How can I make her suffer, when she wanted so badly to do nothing other than see him again?"

"Is that child not a piece of him?" Glancing down at the baby, Precht was not certain. It held a slight resemblance to his father, with the same dark black eyes, but he had the same light blond hair as his mother. "Whatever the case may be…that child must be raised by someone, Precht. It is Mavis' responsibility as the mother to do so. She would understand that."

However, Precht had sensed something dark growing within her. He didn't know what it was, only that it felt like the magic of their mentor. It didn't belong near a child, not like this one. "I…I'll raise him. To make sure Mavis does not have to endure what she cannot…I will raise her son." After all, was he not the child of the most powerful wizard in history? Surely, he would excel as well. The power in this baby would be immense, and with it, he just might find the key to bringing Zeref back, and with him, Mavis.

The summer heat beat down on them, while Warrod sighed. "I suppose I cannot stop you. Do keep in mind what you are doing, Precht. We haven't seen you in the guild in ages…you spend all of your time working on a corpse. Yuri and I have both moved on…Makarov is beginning to grow up…yet you remain trapped in the past. Sometimes, it is best to let things go."

However, Precht could not let this go. As Warrod began carrying Mavis back to the guild, Precht gazed down at the baby in his hands. He would raise this child, no matter what they said. However, Mavis would have disliked his first name of choice, considering what happened with Yuri's son. So, instead of coming up with a name he truly enjoyed, he smiled and thought of the month of his birth. "August…the child of Mavis and Zeref, you will be the one to save them both. I will make sure of it…for who else could possess power so close to that of the origin of all magic?"

He was a child born of the greatest light and the greatest dark. August would do just that. So, Precht began pulling away from his experiments with Zeref. With a newborn baby on his hands, he didn't have time for the research he had grown used to. August was a bit of a handful as a baby, refusing to eat unknown foods for an odd reason. However, Precht soon learned that so long as August was allowed to inspect his meals first, both in appearance and scent, the child seemed content to eat nearly anything.

A few years passed, and August was about five years of age. Thus far, Precht had kept him hidden from the guild. Warrod knew of him, and likely Yuri based on their friendship, but no one else had understood what kept their master so busy these days. "Precht…can you tell me about my parents again?"

There had always been a curiosity in the child, a need to explore just like Mavis had. Precht had made sure the boy knew who his parents were, since he had no intention of being labeled as a father who had stolen the child from his mother. "I suppose. There is little of interest in that story that I have not already told you, however."

"You never told me why they aren't around." He hung his head, looking sad. "The other kids in town…their parents are with them. They were raised by parents. Why did mine not raise me?"

Shrugging, Precht had placed his book on the desk beside him, resting in the apartment that had grown to be shared by the two boys. "Then, why not start at the beginning again, shall we?" The boy nodded, smiling faintly as he sat on the floor next to Precht. "Many years ago, Mavis Vermillion, the founder of Fairy Tail, met and fell in love with a practitioner of the darkest magic imaginable…the Black Wizard Zeref."

"What made his magic so dark?"

"It killed all who surrounded him."

August had frowned, glancing around at the room. "But…don't people die all the time? Why would it be a bad thing?"

This, Precht had decided, was something that came from his father. There was an oddness to August that did not let him blend in with others. His morals were lacking, almost as if he got confused over the difference between right and wrong. "Because lives are precious things, August. Would you wish for your life to end now, before you heard the answers to all of your questions?"

For a moment, the child seemed to debate it for a moment. Then, he nodded. "Right, of course. Other people surely have questions to answer themselves…and it is only proper that they receive the chance to enjoy what time they have."

Having been a strict teacher, August was used to speaking more formerly to Precht than other children would speak. He disliked child babbling and had disciplined August early on for such tendencies. Surprisingly, he grew out of them quickly, growing to practically mimc everything Precht said for quite some time. "Right. Now…at first, Zeref was simply an instructor to Mavis, just as I am to you. He taught her about magic, helped her protect her friends…but it came at a high cost. The magic Mavis learned made her body immortal, forever trapped as a thirteen year old girl."

"And my father was the same?" Precht nodded, smiling at the boy. "I suppose that means in a few years, I'll be older than both of them. Will I get to meet them then?"

Looking away, Precht's smile faded. "That depends. You see…your father is dead, and your mother does not wish to wake up until he returns to life. Do you think you can discover how to bring him back, August? I've made my own attempts in the past…but it is beyond my capabilities. As their child, as the child born of the most powerful wizards ever to exist…you will have the power we need. I know you will…it will just take time and patience."

August frowned, looking away. "You've said that before. But…I don't want to become powerful. I don't want to become feared and hated like my father was."

"So long as you use your magic for good, that will not happen." Still, August's frown did not fade. Precht stood up, standing over the boy and crossing his arms over his chest. "Now, it is time for your next lesson. Please, begin meditation in preparation for it. Afterwords, we will try and draw out the magical power residing within you. Once we have…it will only be a little while longer before you can master all elements, just as your father once did."

After all, Precht was not the boy's father. The boy knew that as well, and understood that love was not an emotion to be shared between them like it would be between a parent and child. So, August resigned himself to the work. The boy sat down, beginning his meditation with a scowl. Each time, Precht thought he was getting so close. His magical aura was greater than nearly anyone's he had ever encountered, so Precht knew the boy was strong. However, nothing ever came as a result. At least, that was until Precht decided to try and change his methods. This was Zeref's teaching style, after all. Yuri himself had proven that it wasn't always ideal for each person, by showing that staying active calmed his mind rather than true meditation.

So, after giving meditation one more month, Precht attempted to move on. "Today our lesson will be different than before, August."

"I don't want more lessons." He was quiet, looking away. "I don't want to keep doing this. Please…can you at least let me see them? I want to see my mother and father."

Every conversation, August seemed to bring them back up. There was a longing in the boy to know them, but Precht could not satisfy it. "You will see them when you are prepared to save them." The boy had scowled at that, but he had not argued. There was something cold in his eyes at that point in time, something Precht should have noticed. It was the same look Mavis got when she was plotting something, but he had disregarded it and begun to move on. "Now…today, we will be observing magic in action. There is a festival in town today, one which wizards will use to show off their skills to the citizens, in an attempt to create more confidence in submitting jobs to the guilds."

It was a rather pointless event to Precht, but he could see why it was implemented. When guilds first began, they were feared. People worried that so many powerful people grouped together would only serve their own good. This, however, showed them the kind of power to put their trust into. It showed them that these wizards were not attempting to harm others, since they were willing to openly let everyone know what weapon it was they wielded. Knowing what magic was helped calm others, and guilds became more popular as a result.

Taking August's hand, Precht began leading the child out into the streets. They were busy today, given the event. People were laughing, gathering by quickly built stands with food and trinkets available for purchase. August eyed them, staying close to Precht as they walked. Given his childhood, it was to be expected. Precht did not let August leave him often, after all.

There was a massive platform set up for performers, where Precht could see wizards gathering to display their magic. "See that one?" Precht pointed to a water user who was performing an odd dance with her element. Water flowed in streams around her, acting almost like ribbons in a ribbon dance. They twirled and flowed as she desired, picking up the pace with the music as she spiraled the water around her body, fanning it out above her head in what was supposed to be a grand display. "That is how water is used. Do you think you like that magic?"

Something seemed distant in the boy's eyes, watching them all. "Water…basic element, weak and able to be countered with heat, which evaporates it into steam. More effective would be…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "Never mind. It doesn't matter."

Precht had never said anything about that, but he supposed it was true enough. Likely, the boy had done some reading on his own that Precht had not noticed. "See the fire mage there? It looks rather impressive, does it not?"

"Those are simple spells." August spoke with narrowed eyes, shaking his head. "Wind would blow them away with ease."

"Ah…what about light? That boy looks like he uses illusion magic, just like your mother did."

This time, August's pause was longer. He gazed at the illusionary creatures filling the stage, eventually transforming into a massive dragon above his head that flew in circles around everyone in awe. "Knowledge. That is the weakness of that power. Illusions cannot harm anyone…so knowing what it is keeps the target safe." He looked towards Precht, frowning. "Was that how my mother fell? Did someone see through her illusions in battle?"

"No." He spoke quietly, thinking back to her please. "She fell in love…and that broke her completely. She asked to be placed into her current state."

It was a harsh lesson to give a child, but Precht saw no value in the idea of love. He saw what it did to others. It made Mavis foolishly sacrifice herself for everyone. It made Yuri try to be a hero and recklessly charge into danger, just so Warrod would not have to face it himself. Overall, love destroyed, and that was something August would need to understand about how cruel this world was. "Would…would she have loved me, if she had been awake?"

"I think she would. Mavis was the kind of person who would have loved anyone."

He nodded, narrowing his eyes. "And my father? Would I have been loved by them both, had they both been alive?"

This one Precht did not know. So, he simply frowned at the stage. "I did not know him as well as Mavis. I cannot say." He had learned early on that the boy could see through lies with ease. Precht did not understand how, but he had learned to simply be honest with August fairly early on.

"I think I would like to know what they look like. At the very least…you claim they are at Fairy Tail, are they not?" Turning towards him, Precht narrowed his eyes.

"August, we are here to—" But the boy was already taking off. Someone on stage had begun to display speed magic, racing around with ease and sending the other wizards landing on their backs as he zoomed past them. August's eyes had never left the stage while speaking, and now, the boy seemed to take off with identical speed. Precht didn't know whether to be amazed or disappointed, seeing such a simple magic mastered so quickly by the child he had hoped could do so much more.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

August had known what his magic was for a very long time. Really, he just didn't know how to explain it to others. What point did it serve anyway? Being able to copy magic and use it as his own wasn't anything special. In fact, it was almost like stealing. Precht always said stealing was wrong, so wasn't his magic at its core wrong too? As a result, August refused to use it thus far. However, there were some things that were important enough for him to break those rules. His family was likely the only thing that important, actually.

Growing up, Precht had always said the same things. Mavis was a masterful wizard in love with an even more powerful black wizard by the name of Zeref. August had tried to imagine them based on those stories, but he found he couldn't manage it. Words didn't tell him how Mavis looked when Zeref taught her magic, nor did they tell him if Zeref was in pain or not when he used his own power. Which one was he more like? Considering how his magic was just another form of theft, he kind of thought it would be his father. His mother sounded gentle and kind, but his father was ruthless and willing to take what he needed. August might not have been willing to go quite that far, but he did know that if it meant meeting them and earning their affections, he would do anything.

When he saw the different magics at the festival, August had felt sick. He had tried not to use his magic, he really had, but he couldn't help it. See, before it had started with smaller things. He would see people using certain mannerisms and styles of speaking. His magic memorized it and allowed him to copy it for himself. Then, as Precht's forced training sessions grew the energy inside of him, he found he could no longer do that. It relieved him at first, to not be able to copy something as simple as someone's inflection or tone. However, that was before Precht had used his magic in a demonstration of what August would one day be capable of. In an instant, August knew exactly how to recreate his mentor's spell. In that instant, August also knew how to dispel it completely and render it useless. Every weakness to that magic was etched into his mind, and he found it did not fade away like knowledge of how to speak like others did. His magic was designed to copy magic, after all, not simple actions.

Learning so many different types of magic at once had been overwhelming. It didn't help that Precht kept pointing out more, making him focus on one person for too long. He knew more about elemental magic than he ever wanted to know, and he was terrified at what it meant. Precht said his father was hated. Precht said his father could use many different types of magic, too. August didn't want to be like that, though. That was why he was running. It was why he needed to escape, before he became like that. His parents would be able to help, he was certain of it. Didn't the other kids say their parents helped them? He heard their claims, so he knew what he needed to do. He needed to talk to them, and ask for their help.

Now, deep down August knew it was childish to want such a thing. He was a child, after all. His parents were practically dead. He would not hear their voices. However, just seeing them would have to do something, right? He would know who they were. That was all August had ever really wanted. Knowing where he came from and who his parents were was his goal for as long as he could remember. It wasn't the same as Precht's driven need to bring them back. August understood that it just might not be possible for them to come back. So, he just wanted to have the ability to see them once, before they were gone forever.

His speed had earned him a huge lead on Precht. With Precht's chain magic, the wizard would not be able to keep up with August. So, the child ran through the doors of the guild hall, breathing heavily and looking around with wide eyes. There were so many people here, far more than he expected. Suddenly, he was wary. They were all wizards. They were all people he would steal from, without even trying.

Keeping his gaze lowered, August tried to sneak around the people who had hardly noticed the young boy entering. However, as he moved, he ran into another boy, one that looked to be about his age. He stumbled back, frowning at the blond haired child who blinked at him in surprise. "Who are you?"

Looking away, August bit his lip. "I…I'm sorry. I just…I just wanted to find my parents. Precht said they were here…" He trailed off, uncertain of what else to say.

Crossing his arms over his chest, the other boy shook his head. "That doesn't answer my question. See, it should go something like this." The child cleared his throat, holding out his hand. "I am Makarov. Now, who are you?'

Taking his hand hesitantly, August shook it. "August. My name is August." The other boy grinned, pulling August along.

"Great. Now, you're on a job to find your parents, right? Well, what do they look like?"

Looking away, August wrapped his arms around himself. "See…I don't actually know. Precht did not want me to search for them, so he did not tell me."

"You keep mentioning Precht…do you mean Master Precht?" Nodding, August frowned. He knew Precht lead the guild, but it was hard to imagine sometimes. August didn't see what he did outside of home, so it was difficult to picture that man having a job like that. "Huh. I didn't realize he did much with kids. He doesn't seem to like me that much."

Thinking back to Precht's mannerisms and the way he acted, August shrugged. "I don't think he likes me either. He simply wants me to learn magic."

"Do you want to learn magic?"

Shaking his head, August frowned. "I don't think I have a choice, though. My magic…I can't really stop it from staying active."

Shrugging, Makarov began walking passed the tables, leading August further through the guild. "My dad says sometimes, magic can be tough to deal with. This one time, he says he was a massive dragon because of some spell gone wrong…but even then, he found a way to stop it. All magics can be undone in some form, you know? I mean…it just wouldn't make sense otherwise."

No one knew that better than August. He looked at the ground, frowning. However, as his eyes moved, he noticed something. "Magic…" He moved forward, passing Makarov and stepping towards the wall. There was something here, he could sense it. "It's here. Multiple spells, variations on enchantments made to block entry…variations on illusions to block it from sight…" He frowned, studying the wall closely. "Weaknesses…knowledge for illusions, counter-enchants for the rest."

"August? What the heck are you talking about?"

Smiling sadly, August turned towards Makarov. He was going to be hated like his father was. He already knew it. "My own magic…that's what it does. Once I see magic…I can copy it, and understand all of its weaknesses and how to counter it."

The boy's jaw dropped, while August began working on the counter enchantment to break through the one on the wall. "No way…that's so cool! What other kinds of magic have you learned? You've probably mastered so much already…all I can do is make my hand grow really big. Dad says it'll get stronger one day…but it is kinda hard to do even that."

Startled, August stared at the boy with wide eyes. "You…you aren't upset or afraid?" Makarov frowned, looking confused. "My magic…aren't I stealing the magic of others?"

Laughing, Makarov shook his head. "Stealing? Wouldn't that mean the other person can't use their magic anymore either?" Blinking, August stared at him in surprise. He was correct, but somehow, August had not see that. "You know, I think you've let yourself get too afraid of what others will think of your magic. Deep down, I think Precht was right about you. If you want to learn magic, you'd be pretty awesome at it, August."

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. However, thinking back to all the days he spent at home, sitting around and doing nothing as per Precht's orders, August scowled. He didn't want to learn magic like that, with a man like him. If August was going to learn magic, he would learn it on his own. So, he finished countering the spell on the wall, before reaching out and discovering that it actually wasn't a wall at all. "Huh. There's a door here…might this be where they are?"

Makarov frowned at him, watching as the younger boy pulled open the door. The Fairy Tail wizard's eyes widened, seeing a staircase suddenly revealed. "Whoa…I never knew this was here. How did you know to look for this?"

"Because Precht didn't want it found. If he didn't want it found, he had to hide it." It made sense to him at least. So, without another word, August began to walk down the stairs. Makarov followed after a moment, closing the door behind him. After a moment of thought, August turned around and replaced the wards on the door. That way, Precht would take longer to discover he had managed to get down here. "My parents…he keeps trying to keep me away from them. I just don't get why."

"Did your parents do something bad to you that you don't remember?"

August shook his head. "No. I've always been with Precht. He says I'm not allowed to see them…until I can bring my father back to life. But…there's no one that uses magic like that. I can't learn something I can't see." His brow furrowed, shaking his head. "I don't even know if I want to do that. I just…I just want to understand where I came from, why Precht is so angry with me when I fail. Maybe if I see them…I'll know why he wants them back so badly."

"Don't you want your parents?" Makarov frowned at him, tilting his head. "I mean…I can't really imagine how things would be without Dad. He's helped me with my magic…or at least tried to, and he talks to me all the time about how great things are in the guild. He lets me go out with my friends, play games, and we even have these cool games to play with his magic where I have to—"

"My father would not be like that, I think." August interrupted, stopping now that they stood before a massive room. There was little light inside, beyond an odd glow from the massive lacrima within. Inside, he saw a boy that looked almost eighteen, suspended in the crystal as if it were filled with water. He wore no clothes, but dark black hair hung over his head, hiding most of his youthful features. A very faint frown was visible on his face, as if he had been suspended in a moment of misery from the moment he had first been killed. "Precht states he was a dark wizard. He states that my father killed and did not care who died as a result. People saw him as evil….yet I do not know why. My mother loved him, did she not? Surely, there is something good within him as well?"

Staring at the crystal, Makarov gaped with his eyes wide. "This…this is your father?" August nodded, stepping closer and pressing a hand to the lacrima. He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to the cool object before him. If he focused, he could feel the magic within. However, what he felt made him jerk back, his eyes wide. This wasn't the energy of a dead body, not at all. There was life inside that crystal, more magical energy than he had ever felt before.

Gazing at the object, August slowly began to smile. "He…he's alive. And…so much magic…clearly, this was not his to begin with." He moved around, seeing a desk with notes scattered across the surface. He didn't understand most of what was written, drawings of runes and magic circles overlapping with random notes sporadically spread throughout. "Precht…he did not fail. He managed to bring life back to his body…but there was no freeing him from this prison." He paused for a moment, tilting his head. Then, he felt it. Something dark and ominous, lurking within the crystal along with the bright energy that surrounded him. "No…perhaps that is not quite true. This magic…something is trying to kill him. But, it is failing…it is constantly trying and constantly failing, a never-ending cycle now preserved for eternity inside…but how to dispel it? I do not know of this magic…" He trailed off, glancing around. If only he had seen his father's death. Then, he would be able to help.

Glancing around, he finally saw her as well. In the back corner, resting in a bed that seemed to be built hastily on short notice, there was a small girl sleeping. Makarov had noticed her sooner, standing next to her bed and gazing down at her with wide eyes. "Who…who is she? I mean, if that's your father, is this—?"

Nodding, August joined him. "My mother. Mavis." He reached down, touching her hair. It looked like his own, didn't it? Yet, she looked so small and weak right now. There was a peaceful expression on her face, but August did not know if she was at peace. "I wonder if she knows…if she knows that he isn't truly dead. Precht said she would be woken up once he was alive…surely, surely this is enough, is it not?"

"No one would want to sleep like this forever. As much as I may like dreaming, it's nothing like going out on a job with my friends or spending time in the guild." Makarov glanced towards August, squeezing his arm. "Still…it is your choice. I'm glad you found her, after all. Maybe you can't do anything for him, but I know you could definitely wake her up, right? I've seen wizards use sleep magic before, so it has to be kinda common."

August had, quite a while ago. He could unravel this spell completely and wake her up, finally seeing his mother for the first time. Something inside of him tried to warn against it, but he couldn't help himself. He needed his parents. He needed proof that Precht was right, that they loved him. Really, he just needed someone, anyone at all to be there for him. Makarov was sadly the closest thing he had to a friend now, and August knew that the two of them hardly even knew each other. So, he reached forward, sensing with his magic towards his mother. He barely noticed the sound of footsteps racing down the hall as he activated his magic, unraveling the spell keeping his mother trapped in peaceful sleep without realizing what it would bring about as a result.

 **So, I was never really fond of the explanation for how August knew about his parents from canon. Having someone explain it to him makes more sense to me, since I just can't imagine magic functioning before someone is actually alive and born. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter either way! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

August knew that he had done his spell correctly. "No!" He heard the shout from the entryway to the room, making him frown and glance behind him. Precht had finally gotten here, but August had gotten what he wanted. So, he smiled, walking towards Precht. Behind him, Makarov hung his head low and begun to do the same. "What…no, this feeling—August, Makarov, run!"

Blinking, August glanced behind him. Mavis was sitting up, a hand touching her head. However, there was something dark around her, slowly expanding. Instinct and magic told him what it was. Death magic. He needed to see this. August needed to know how it worked. So, not truly thinking through his actions as Makarov began to run, August stopped moving completely to watch his mother. He watched the black magic beginning to expand, letting his magic read into the massive spell growing. Death predation was the name, he saw. It came out against the user's will, though willingly, he could already see how to recreate it.

Squinting, August frowned. That wasn't enough. Arms wrapped around him, however, yanking him away from the haze and tugging him out of the room. "No! I need to see it…I need to see her magic!"

"That isn't her magic, boy. That's his." For a moment, August grew quiet, trying to keep watching even from a distance. He could see less, which meant he understood less. However, the basic concept was already beginning to form. "What were you even thinking? Why would you wake her up?"

"Because he isn't dead." August spoke quietly, noticing they were partway up the stairs already. "Though…I wouldn't recommend further experiments. The magic around him is only stable because he is there…I think it would be hard to remove him at this point."

"What, you mean that huge amount of pressure in there? I thought something felt weird about that lacrima." Makarov frowned, glancing towards August. "What kind of a spell was it?"

That was the confusing part about the spell around his father, the one he had not studied enough. "It wasn't a spell…at least, not one you'd expect. Really…it just looked like energy. Energy that could be used for everything."

"Don't you mean anything?"

Shaking his head, August frowned. "No…well, I suppose that would be true as well. But…it was too much for one person to have. His body seems to have adapted, but that doesn't mean he isn't suffering from other things. That's why I needed to watch her magic…I didn't see enough to fully grasp the weaknesses of it."

Watching them, Precht frowned. "What are you two even talking about?"

"August's parents. He can understand any magic just by looking at it. I mean, that's why you started teaching him magic, right?"

Precht stiffened, still holding August in his arms. "Wh—what? August has only just used magic for the first time today…he couldn't possibly—"

To prove his point, August had activated his power, recreating Precht's own chains of light in his palms. "This was the first spell I learned…but I've learned so many others. Now…you said you wanted me to help my father. To do that, I need to—"

"No." Precht glared at him, shaking his head. "If he truly has the power you say he has…it is no longer safe to bring him back. No…we should be looking into how to recreate his power. You…you could do that, couldn't you? With your power…I could finally have the resources I need to find it…to find the true core of all magic…" He trailed off, lost in thought. However, August did not like the sound of those words. Precht wanted to use his power, to use it for his own gain. Why? Why couldn't he just save his parents and return to his real family? He didn't want to live with this man, with the man that used him for his power and nothing else.

Glancing towards the stairs they had come from, August shook his head. "No. I won't do it."

"What?" Precht looked stunned, shocked that August had refused.

Meeting his gaze, August narrowed his eyes. "You've forced me to be like this. I didn't want magic…I didn't want to be as strong as my parents…but I guess I will end up becoming that way, won't I?" He smiled faintly, shaking his head. "No one should be able to control this kind of power…it isn't meant for any one person to abuse. If anyone…if anyone had the right to use it, it would be the ones who truly gave me life, the ability to have questions and find their answers. So, if my parents wish for me to do something…if I can do anything to help them…then I will use my power. Until then…I will not become a wizard. I will not become a person who fights blindly at the request of others."

Precht reached for August, as if the man could capture the young child. However, August was turning and running away. A man with those ambitions was not someone August wanted to be around any longer. Part of him wished he could have taken his parents too, but even that was not possible. He couldn't protect them from Precht, but one day, he would come back for them. He would learn more about magic, try and find others who could help, and maybe with that knowledge, he would reverse the death magic that at a glance appeared to have practically no weakness at all.

* * *

So many years had gone by, without a single word from Emperor Spriggan. In Vistarion, Dimaria and Irene were gathered together, holding a meeting with the current round of advisors about that particular fact. Right now, their council was rather small, compared to when Zeref left. Dimaria had tried to continue gathering followers, but without their emperor to give the final okay on adding more members, Dimaria only included the bare minimum to maintain a functioning government without him here.

In the meeting room, they were beginning to gather. Dimaria was here, with Irene having been recalled from her latest conquest. Wall Eehto sat next to her, his sharp teeth flashing with his violent grin. With the fall of the country of Mecha, an odd new power had been discovered within Alvarez. There, almost all of the civilians had been Machias, essentially living machines. It had taken time, but negotiations with their country lead them to an agreement for surrender and merging with Alvarez. So long as one of their race sat upon the council of Emperor Spriggan's advisors, they would be happy to follow his rule. They merely wished to have a voice of their people speaking to the emperor, though it wasn't like Zeref listened to their advice much anyway. Wall was their current representative, an arrogant man who seemed to think he understood everything because of his ability to spot weaknesses in everything.

Along with him were two other members who Dimaria didn't know what to make of. A few years back, a man with blond spiky hair had walked in along with a tall and muscular man dressed completely with armor. The blond claimed to be Zeref's son or something absurd, and with no way to prove him wrong, he ended up taking a place on their council along with his companion. However, Dimaria knew something was off with their story. Larcade and Bloodman both seemed to posses an energy in them similar to Deliora, marking them as Zeref's demons, rather than his actual kids.

Still, they were strong fighters. Bloodman's magical barrier particles made almost all wizards incapable of approaching him and Larcade's magic…well, Dimaria could just say it was effective and leave it at that. "So…I take it we are meeting to discuss our next advance?" Larcade smiled at them, folding his hands on the table. "If I may make a suggestion, there are numerous guilds scattered across the desert to the west. We may find greater allies there for Father's army than we ever found here."

"Yeah, but what good is having a bunch of sand for us? Maybe they've got fighters, but defending a desert is ill advised. There are few places suited to making military bases, and invasions, while rare, are difficult to push back." Wall glanced towards the others, folding his arms over his chest. "I would recommend the mountains to the north. Perhaps the terrain of snow would make conquering a challenge, but the challenge is one we can easily overcome. With the rest of our nation bordering our lands to the south, and the Ilora Mountains to the North, once conquered that land would remain ours."

"Well, I've just taken and expanded further east, and since you recalled me back, I'm not so fond of the idea of flying out in that direction again." Irene leaned back in her seat, glancing towards Dimaria with raised eyebrows. With her experience as queen of Corlica in the past, she had been elected to be the temporary leader among their group thus far. So, decisions all had to run through her first.

Meeting their gaze, Dimaria frowned. "We've been expanding relentlessly for his majesty these last few decades." She hated having to call him that, but politics were important. No one could doubt his power, after all. "However…that is not what I wished to discuss. Invade where you want and when you want, I really don't care. So long as it is tying in to Emperor Spriggan's commands, I see no reason to stop it."

Tilting his head, Larcade frowned. "So…does that mean you are asking us to lead separate raids on two different territories? How ambitious…I will gladly help their sinning souls ascend to the heavens."

"Oh yes…I can already hear their screams already. I'll assist you, Larcade. It's been a while since I've been in battle myself." Bloodman looked eager, glancing towards his fellow demon. However, Dimaria sighed in response. Wall was already glaring in return, clearly upset with their assumptions of her orders.

"Spreading our forces so thinly will greatly weaken our ability to succeed. If you wish for me to oversee the tactical operations and spot flaws in your plans—"

"I'm not planning a war in Alakitasia, damn it! Just shut up and let me speak!" Dimaria slammed a hand on the table, glaring at the other generals. None of them spoke in response, leaning back as she felt a slight building of her magical energy. She had grown stronger over the last few years, developing even more techniques that Zeref had not seen before. She thought he would be impressed when she showed them to him next. However, he didn't come back. "Our emperor…left nearly one hundred years ago on a mission to his homeland. We've received no word from him since, no communications of any kind informing us of his status. Why I wished to call you here…is to begin preparations for strengthening our current military might. We need to prepare ourselves for a rescue mission…and if needed, a war overseas."

"Father can handle himself, I assure you." Larcade spoke calmly, folding his hands on the table. "If he has not spoken to you in years, perhaps he finds your lust towards him distasteful."

"Shut the hell up, you damn freak." Dimaria glared at him, walking towards where he sat. "I respect your father. I do as he asks. However, there are some lines I will draw, and that is one of them. Mind your own damn business, and I'll stay out of yours, got it?"

"Whatever do you mean? I have no secrets to hide, as you've certainly seen."

"Really? Well…since your 'father' isn't here, you wouldn't mind me talking about exactly how you really are related to him, right? You Etherious really—"

"Ah, that little business." Larcade studied her for a moment, still wearing that annoying as hell serene smile. "Perhaps we will have an agreement. I'd rather not leave at the moment, not when I am serving the one I was born to serve."

By his side, Bloodman glared at her in silence, looking just as irritated. However, Wall was smiling, pleased by their comments. "Oh…secrets and anger, weakness on a political level…these are all things to be exploited by the enemy. Mind your temper, Dimaria, and we should manage to solve this dilemma with ease."

"And I think you should mind your mouth, Wall." Irene shook her head, glancing towards Dimaria. "Out of all of us here, only myself and Dimaria have truly met our Emperor. We know him better than you…know his strengths and weaknesses. Perhaps his own power would be sufficient to kill any enemy he faces, but there have been times when he was known to fall before an enemy. He cannot predict all actions towards him, and as such, shock can slow his actions and allow him to be incapacitated, for at least temporary measures of time."

Nodding, Dimaria took a deep breath and returned to stand next to where she had been sitting. "Thank you, Irene. Now…perhaps a compromise between all of us? Larcade claims Emperor Spriggan is capable of dealing with this threat alone. Perhaps he is correct…but I will not stand by and abandon the man that united us all here. You wish to expand the empire…to gain more allies. So, we will combine both of our efforts. Wall, I want you to oversee two planned invasions, incorporating plans for an invasion to the northern mountains and one to the deserts. Larcade and Bloodman, you will lead the charge on the desert, as that was your chosen destination. I will assist Wall with the invasion to the north. Irene…you will oversee matters here in Vistarion, finalizing the trading agreements with Minstrel while I am away."

"And how does this involve your plans to rescue his majesty?" Bloodman leaned forward, frowning at her.

Smirking, Dimaria took a seat and leaned back in her chair. "Simple. If you find a wizard that can compete with any of us in terms of strength, bring him here. We're going to expand our council…and all others that even have a chance of fighting, they're going straight to the military. We've already gotten our numbers up to about five thousand strong. Do you think we can double that in a few weeks?" The generals shared looks of concern, while Dimaria laughed. She knew it wasn't possible, considering how long it took to even gain that many. However, it was a challenge to motivate them to move forward. Once the invasions were underway, Dimaria would begin her own plans to invade her old home. It would be interesting, going back after all this time. No one would remember her, but she would like to find out if those idiots at Drak still told stories about the old church witch who haunted their town during the time of the dragon war.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Upon hearing about the invading forces, the guild known as White Skull did not understand what to do. Lead by a man known to have fought for little other than peace with other guilds, the members began to ask their master for help. "Master Jacob, the invading forces are getting closer! They say the army is being led by one of the Emperor's Shields." It was the nickname given to the advisors of the emperor, since they all had been selected based on power alone.

The wizard speaking was one of his closest friends, the wizard selected to be Jacob Lessio's heir to the title of guild master. As a young man with wild brown hair and tan skin, Ajeel truly was a remarkable wizard. "I see. Have we tried negotiations?"

"Negotiation?" Ajeel scoffed, rolling his eyes. "It's a freaking army. Come on, if you let me out at 'em—"

"Then they'd all be dead." Jacob sighed, rising to his feet. True, he had no issues with killing their enemies. He was an assassin himself, given his magic. However, there was no denying that Ajeel had yet to learn the finer points of the art. His constant indecency was one of the major reasons Jacob had yet to discuss such finer points with the man. At least he was male, walking around shirtless like he did all the time. In the heat of the desert, Jacob could not blame him. "It would be such a shame to kill them without at least honoring them with a greeting. Are we not dignified enough to grant them this?"

"Maybe you are, you old freak." Ajeel crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the wall. Jacob did admit, his mannerisms caused such reactions in many of the members. He had been raised in a wealthy family, aristocrats who tried to breed him for the upper class in the nation of Polnerish. Then, Emperor Spriggan's war came to them. Then, they lost everything. "I'm not bowing down to anybody. That's what the Desert King does, right? They came to my home town…my place to shine."

Shaking his head at the boy, Jacob rose to his feet. See, he hadn't even been angry with Spriggan for stealing away his childhood. If he was being honest, Jacob despised having to follow so man rules and regulations. It was why he learned to hide away so completely at a young age. When he learned how useful his skills could be in killing useless people who walked this planet, he quickly adapted to become an assassin. Learning the skills of the trade had taken time, but he was a dedicated person at heart. Jacob became far more powerful than any before him, simply due to his ability to make anything he wished visible or invisible. It as an invaluable skill, one which no one could fight against.

Still, he had heard about the emperor's army before. "We will stand ready to greet them at our doors, Ajeel. Then, we will inform them that if they do not stand down, we will destroy their forces without mercy. Only after such warnings are given can we fight with honor towards such a foe."

"You're wasting our time. Come on, they are coming with the intent of war! Can't I at least try and fight them for once? All of our jobs have been so boring lately. There's no one left to even stand a sliver of a challenge against me."

"That would be rude." Jacob shook his head, moving to walk towards the doors. "Come along…it would be best to be prepared, Ajeel. One day, you will learn the finer points of what it means to be a gentleman, just as I have."

Snorting, Ajeel rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. I don't want to become a wuss like you. I'd sooner join his majesty's army than do that…at least there, I might get to fight a decent battle every once in a while."

Few would have understood Ajeel's desire for battle. Really, it sounded impulsive and reckless, however Jacob knew what started it all. The two of them had become an odd pair of friends over the last few years, within the same guild. Ajeel told him about how he grew up, learning about his magic. See, unlike Jacob, Ajeel was born in this desert. His family was impoverished, unable to find a job with so little available in the region. Ajeel was viewed as a burden to them all, something simply draining away their limited resources already.

Abused, Ajeel had become quite introverted early on in his life. He hid behind his snark and bravado, even back then. He hated the idea of being weak, of being so weak that he could be tossed around like he had been by his family. He hated being constantly hit and kicked, bruised and battered wherever he went. Outside, he would take his anger out on the sand of the desert, only to find that his foot would just spread the sand into the wind, never truly causing it harm. Inspired by what he saw, Ajeel began to desire to be like that very sand. He wanted to be able to take as many hits as possible and never grow injured. After all, sand was fluid and strong, always existing and incapable of being destroyed. So, Ajeel began to become a wizard. Once he had mastered his sand magic, he had attacked his parents for revenge after all they had done to him. Jacob had not asked for further details of that battle, though he suspected he knew what happened to them.

Now, Ajeel was unparalleled in strength. The Matican desert they lived in truly didn't have any known ruler. In general, it was a free land, where each individual guild set forth rules for their own wizards. No sovereign ruled over them, and it was how they enjoyed their lives. Non-wizards could submit a vow of loyalty to local guilds in return for protection, but beyond that, it was a brutal place where people learned to survive on their own. Still, even with their lack of true government, Ajeel had made a name for himself across the desert. People labeled him as the Desert King, awed by his ability to create sandstorms and bend the desert to his will. No other wizard truly had power like his, and Jacob was glad to have him as a partner in White Skull.

So, when Jacob stood outside the guild doors by Ajeel's side, Jacob did not have doubts in Ajeel's resolve. True, they could end up falling and serving his majesty after this battle, but there would still be more to come. Jacob could live with such a thing, being used as a weapon by another rather than trying to wield his own power himself. "They are here. Prepare yourself, Ajeel." His companion nodded, grinning and standing tall in the desert as a massive group began to approach their small guild in the sand. Many likely would have expected more members to be present, but Jacob had sent them away. Few could stay and fight by Ajeel's side with how the sand mage's magic worked. So, Jacob had decided it would be best for just the two of them to face this enemy a few days ago, when they first heard news of the invasion.

Leading the charge, Jacob could see a man with almost angelic blond hair gazing at him with a serene smile. "Oh? Is this all? It appears as if we've brought such a large force for nothing."

"Such a shame. I was hoping to at least see a good fight in response to us coming all this way." A companion of his spoke, a massive figure with armored body and an almost inhuman appearance.

Clasping his hands in front of him, Jacob stepped forward and smiled. "Greetings, travelers. I welcome you to the White Skull guild. If you are simply wishing to visit, I will kindly offer you a drink. However…if you've come to invade as the rumors have stated, know that my companion and I are both powerful practitioners of magic. You will not succeed in stopping us as easily as you might think."

"Oh?" Larcade raised his eyebrows at this, smiling towards him. "Then, for your kindness, allow me to grant you a gift in return. Allow me to grant you that which all men desire…the pleasure known only to those who have tasted the forbidden fruits of this land."

Appalled, Jacob gazed at him with wide eyes. "You can't possibly mean…that must be the most horrific torture imaginable! I would never lay eyes upon a lady with a lustful intent. You are truly despicable…and for even hinting at such a threat…I will destroy you."

In an instant, Jacob vanished from sight. The blond wizard blinked in surprise, before Jacob slammed a punch into his back, sending him flying towards Ajeel. Grinning, the sand wizard laughed in response. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Leaping into battle, Ajeel began to draw upon the sand around them. From the sand, he began to form an army of flying creatures that began diving towards their enemies. Bloodman glared at them, holding out his hand for a brief moment. In an instant, an explosion lit up the air, dispersing the sand Ajeel had created. "Huh…guess you aren't as weak as you look. Can your friend do the—" He broke off, his body growing still. Larcade was watching him with a serene smile, white tendrils snaking out along Ajeel's form.

"Impressive…your companion managed to surprise me for a moment. Though, it was only for a moment and did not last long." He sighed, shaking his head. "It is a shame I cannot grant him the same pleasure you feel. It is wonderful, is it not? The joy in your heart must be incomparable to that of any other…"

Staggering, Ajeel hunched forward, clenching his teeth together. "You…damn you…" Glancing down, he seemed to spot the tendrils of magic around him. It took a moment of focus, but Jacob watched as Ajeel's body dispersed into sand, freeing him from the magic's reach. "You'll pay for that!"

Leaping into the air, Ajeel began to surround his entire body with sand. The spiraling strands began to solidify, forming thousands of shapes around his body. They went flying towards the ground, blades sharper than anyone could imagine. Smiling, Jacob aided in the attack, hiding them from sight and preventing the enemy from dodging the spell. Bloodman glanced at Larcade as the attack rained down on their entire force and both generals, knocking down most of the weaker wizards. Bloodman's armor seemed to shield him, while Larcade was shielded by his companion.

"Larcade…do you think these two meet Lady Dimaria's criteria?"

For a moment, the blond seemed to debate. Then, his smile widened. "Oh, I believe they certainly have. This has been an interesting battle, after all. My pleasure cannot reach one of you…and the other can evade it entirely. I wonder how you'd manage the hunger…but that will not be needed, as we will soon be the greatest of allies."

"Allies? You wanna say that again, you punk? I'm not gonna just lie down and let you take over—"

"Oh, but that was not the deal." Larcade smiled, studying the sand mage. "See…Emperor Spriggan is in need of powerful wizards to help him. Are you not a powerful wizard? Your companion himself declared as much earlier…and our brief battle has proven his words. You should be honored…to be recruited to fight for his majesty is something many strive to achieve. Honor goes to all who fight for his needs, and many brave warriors attain even further strength under his leadership."

Glancing towards Ajeel, Jacob thought back to life in the desert. Survival was a struggle. Food was scarce. There was little joy in life here, but there was the pride that came with overcoming such a challenge. However, it wasn't the challenge either of them desired. Unveiling his presence, Jacob walked towards the man. Ajeel began to drop his sand, letting his stance return to a somewhat more relaxed position. "You'll train me to be strong, you say? Stronger than I already am?"

Larcade nodded, smiling and gesturing behind him. "As difficult as such a feat might be, our emperor, my father, is the most powerful wizard to have ever walked this planet. If anyone can grow your strength…it would be him." He paused for a moment, studying them. "Though, I must warn you…he is not currently in Alvarez. If you wish to meet and train under him, you will have to join us on our next mission to locate and bring him home."

Glancing towards Jacob, Ajeel slowly began to nod. "Sounds like my kind of plan. Let's just see what kind of magic this guy can teach me. If anyone gets in my way, I'll make sure they know the power of the Desert King."

"And I too, shall remain by your side, Ajeel." The sand mage shook his head, looking disinterested. However, in his shoulders, Jacob could see the slight lessening of tension that he had held there since he began to make his proclamation. "So long as I am allowed to fight with honor, I will gladly become his majesty's blade. Leadership was never the right role for me…I was always born to serve." The stress of knowing lives were in his hands was not something he enjoyed. This, however, would be. When Larcade and Bloodman turned around, moving to leave, Ajeel and Jacob joined them. Their home in the desert would be no more. From this point on, they were joining the massive empire expanding on this continent, becoming part of the strongest nation that would ever come into existence.

 **I'm not certain how I feel about this chapter. I wanted to include some kind of a backstory for all of the Spriggan Twelve, but this entire group is probably the ones I'm most unfamiliar with. I tried to spread unfamiliar characters out for this story...but it is a bit difficult to manage. Either way, I do hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Deep within the Ilora Mountains, a man rested within a palace of his own making. Everything was crystalline ice, from the walls, to the tables and chairs inside. Most people entering would feel the chill in the air, constantly maintained by the one who ran this country. Those who were used to it, however, did not mind the cold air. One of the two men almost always at the ice palace was rather effeminate in appearance. He had long eyelashes, dark purple hair tied back in a pony tail, and and long and rather pointed looking face. Going by the name of Neinhart, he was one of the most feared wizards in the land, second only to the general he served.

That very general sat inside the gathering room. It was a grand open room, with a chandelier of ice used for purpose of decoration only, as no lights were placed within. Natural light flowed into the room through the clarity of the walls, creating an odd glow inside the palace of ice. A single chair rested in the front of the room, one which held a youthful man with light blue hair and a serious expression on his face. This man was Invel Yura, the winter general and ruler over the entire region of the Ilora Mountains.

Invel's rise to power was a rather long story, starting when he was a child. See, he had always been gifted with immense magical power. Control over snow and ice came with ease to him, and for a brief time, he had been happy with his power. Then, his parents gifted him with a pet on his sixth birthday. It had been a small thing, a white rabbit to play with in the house. Really, he had adored that rabbit growing up. He never wanted it to leave his side. So, he ended up with a brilliant plan to ensure such a thing. When the rabbit was running along the ground, Invel had chilled the room. Everything froze over, turning to ice, even the lively rabbit he had been playing with.

Overjoyed with his success, he had gone to show his parents. Now, they would never have to purchase animal food again, which wasted their resources. They wouldn't have to worry about cages or locks for the animal, since the creature could no longer run. However, when he expected them to be pleased, he had found fear in their eyes. They told him he was a monster for killing the creature. Invel tried to explain that the rabbit was still alive underneath the ice, but his parents refused to listen. They punished him, telling him his magic was never to be used like that again. He was locked in his room, grounded and not allowed to leave for months. During that time, he grew bored, wondering what was so wrong with power over winter. He tried playing with his magic, but there was little joy in being able to mold ice to any shape he desired. He wanted to do more, to prove to his parents that he could be strong and use his magic in the proper way.

That, he supposed, was when it all truly began. He found himself practicing his magic every day, since his parents refused to let him join other kids in school. They whispered behind his back, fearful of his power, but Invel ignored them. By the time he was twelve, his parents decided he could leave the house again. He had not harmed anyone in the last few years, and they believed his magic was under control.

When he arrived to class, the other students saw him as a stranger. He was introverted, unable to understand how to speak to his peers. However, that did not stop him from trying. When one began to speak with a group of friends, claiming to have amazing magical abilities, Invel said he possessed some skill in magic as well. The other child demonstrated his power by producing a flame just large enough to light a candle on the tip of his finger. Invel demonstrated his own by creating the worst blizzard his village had ever seen.

Now, his parents were not the only ones who feared his power. People had died in that blizzard, he was told. Families froze to death, and others starved as a result of the frost killing the plants used to feed the town. Still, Invel didn't quite know what to make of it. Was it really his fault? It wasn't cold, not to him. It never had been, in fact. Why did cold hurt others? What was the sensation even like? He didn't understand, and as such, he did not grasp how his power could harm people. They fled from him in fear, while he began to freeze his own heart. After all, his own family turned from him. His parents despised his very existence, ashamed to have a child like him. So, did it matter if he learned to use his magic in a way that pleased them? He supposed it did not. Winter was harsh and unforgiving. Invel would learn to be just like the winter he wielded, uncaring to the world around him and unconcerned if his power truly killed anyone.

At the age of thirteen, Invel finally watched a person die from his magic. It was an experiment, simply to see if the others had been right. He had frozen the air around a single point, focusing on a single man. He had been a murderer, someone who killed a girl in cold blood as Invel had been walking by. He deserved the same fate as his victim, Invel decided. He was the perfect one to prove the stories about cold true.

When the man died, Invel expected to feel pain. He expected to be horrified at what he had done. However, the numbness Invel felt to the cold had already spread to his heart. He did not care at all who had died. In fact, Invel found he cared little about anything in life. That was when he ran into his now most trusted advisor. In the graveyard where his first known victim was buried, Invel met Neinhart. The purple-haired wizard was odd, even back then. "Oh, what a tragedy. One buried, another living on…such is the tale of life and death."

"I am not upset that he is dead." Invel glanced towards the man with a frown. "I killed him."

Neinhart had blinked at him, his eyes growing wide. "Why would you do such a thing? You are no older than I."

Glancing at the grave, Invel frowned. "I didn't understand. Everyone said I killed in the past…but I didn't believe them. I wished to see if it was possible. That is all."

"Ah, the tale of a tragic hero in the making. A young boy, abandoned and alone, seeks retribution for his lonely past and journeys to find the meaning of his life." This other boy was dramatic, but as he spun around the graveyard, Invel found he did not mind. It was a different atmosphere than he was used to. It was one devoid of fear, one that did not make him feel like his magic was nothing but evil. "However, all heroes need an ally. See, I am hated as well, young child. My magic lurks at the abyss of darkness…seeing into your past and playing with your mind by bringing back those you once loved, those who have now passed on."

Studying him, Invel had frowned. "I do not seek to do anything. What purpose would it hold, advancing now?"

"To leave this lonely life of hatred behind, of course. Wouldn't you like to be loved one day? I know I would…for everything I've done, I would like to find one who can accept me as I am." Holding out his hand, the man gave an elegant bow. "I am Neinhart…one who weaves historias of the dead. And you are?"

"Invel Yura…one who has control of all aspects of winter." He glanced up at the sky, frowning. "One who will take control of this place that despises me…and find a way to make the world know that the power of ice is neither good nor bad…it simply exists, and it is mine to control."

It was an odd partnership, one formed simply out of similar pasts. Neinhart told him of the way people despised his attempts at helping them deal with grief. He had offered to let people see their loved ones once more, but it had only made them hate him, claiming he wielded the black magic of necromancy. So, he had been shunned from his home and wandering since he was a child, much like Invel. Together, however, they were an unstoppable force. They knew the constantly warring state of the land they lived in, despite their youth. So, Invel set out to prove everyone wrong about him. He would become right and just, setting forth proper rules for all to live by. He would become the youngest ruler to exist, and enforce strict regulations since a lack of such things was what caused both him and Neinhart to be ignorant of how flawed their powers were.

Conquering a country was supposed to be a challenge. However, as Invel transformed the northern mountains into a territory of ice and snow, people began to realize there would be no stopping him. His title emerged far before his leadership even began. By the time he arrived at the palace formerly built of stone, the leaders had been cowering inside, fearful of the rumors they had heard spreading through their lands. They had been pitifully weak, unable to fight side by side with the men they sent to die. Invel made sure their deaths were quick, and before long, he had taken over the Ilora Mountains.

Now, things were running quite smoothly. Order reigned supreme in his country. He had heard rumors of growing threats outside of their borders, but he had not been concerned. Invel had taken precautions, after all. No one knew this region as well as he did. Invel had chosen the weak points strategically, placing his strongest forces at each entry point to a path through the mountains. Their patrols and camps were stationed such that the wizards fighting could easily rest and switch watch due to their large numbers.

Now, given the size of his territory, many would think such a thing would be impossible. However, after his terrifying conquest of the country, Invel had been quick to change procedures in his palace. At fifteen, Invel made his face known. He traveled to each village, meeting the people he ruled over. He spoke to them in person, telling them that he was not a cruel leader, merely a strict one. He informed them that so long as order was preserved and his rules followed, they could return to their lives with little interruption. After a few rebellions began, Invel made sure to stop them quickly, showing he was a man of his word. Perhaps the people did not love him, but they did respect him. They knew he was fair, and as such, they wished to preserve their current leadership above all else. After all, the man named Spriggan who was conquering the continent was an unknown variable. He forced people to swear allegiance to him, thinking that loyalty could be gained so simply. Invel knew otherwise. He knew the pain that was necessary to bring about such a harsh change in others.

Currently, Invel was twenty five years of age, having grown from his decade of leadership of the mountains. While he had yet to face a war in which either he or Neinhart needed to battle, he knew that Alvarez just may be the force which required such an event. Normally, Invel's training program for their soldiers was sufficient for them to cope with any threat. However, Invel had been studying the magic of Alvarez ever since he noticed their expansion to the neighboring lands. He had grown wary, not willing to surrender the territory in which he knew he would not be hated.

"General Invel…I apologize for the intrusion, but I've just received news from the border." Invel glanced over towards Neinhart, who was waving a paper in the air. "It appears as if Alvarez truly has gotten brazen over the last few years. They seem to think they can take us down."

So, they were here. Invel knew of their army's attack patterns well. He had studied them in the library, whenever he had the time. In fact, he knew of their magic as well, or at least, the magic of the most notable figures in their ranks. Emperor Spriggan was an unknown variable, but he had yet to be seen in battle in nearly a century. As a result, Invel held little concern of seeing him now. No, his worries were over his advisors. One was rumored to be a masterful enchantress, and if that power did not succeed, she was capable of becoming a dragon at will. Another controlled time itself, an adversary Invel had still been working out how to counter. The others, while powerful, did not seem impossible to overcome. Wall could predict an enemy's weaknesses and exploit them, but Invel could counter with the simple strategy of numbers. He had been shown to fail against multiple opponents in the past, after all. Then, Bloodman was more mysterious. Few accounts told of his power, since most reported death from simply being in proximity to the wizard. Invel had concluded that so long as ranged attacks were used, Bloodman should be simple enough to stop. Finally, Larcade. Well, that was the reason Invel had purposefully asked his army about their personal lives, specifically their sex life. So long as he had enough virgins within each camp, there would be sufficient numbers to deal with his unusual form of magic.

Glancing towards Neinhart, Invel frowned. "I see. Have we come up with further counter measures for their forces? Are we aware of which enemies we are facing?"

"Well, aren't you impatient today, Invel." Neinhart smiled, shaking his head. "However, I will gladly share what I know with my most respected guest of all." He bowed dramatically, twirling around as he walked throughout the room. "Details of the first battle are as follows. No one saw what attacked…all they knew was that they were suddenly knocked out or dead in an instant."

"Where?" These details meant Dimaria. Invel had feared this, but he still needed to have a plan in mind. Could he freeze magic itself? Theoretically, he could freeze anything. It would be a risky test, but one he just may have to try. If he kept the air around his body at a cold enough temperature, ethernano would freeze and be incapable of surviving in the air around him. He had learned this long ago, when he began experimenting with the strength of his blizzards. After trying to maintain one of his coldest blizzards for any length of time, he noticed how immensely draining it was on his energy. It did not take him long to realize it was simply because his body was not replenishing itself of such a thing. Doing so in the presence of Dimaria should render her power useless against him, but it would also place a time limit on the battle. If he did not win swiftly, he would grow too weak to continue on.

Watching him, Neinhart shook his head. "Now now, that is not our normal procedure. I wish to see into this one's heart myself, my dear general. Would you not allow me the honor of at least trying to stop her incoming army?"

Gazing at him warily, Invel rose to his feet. "I never stated I would not have you come. I simply asked where they were."

"By Loggnost Pass." It was the most direct path towards the palace, Invel noted. They were coming to him. The thought made him smile briefly, admiring their audacity. Truly, this Dimaria was a confident soldier, willing to strike at the heart of enemy territory. However, it also played to his advantage.

"Very well. Feel free to intercept them if you wish…I do believe I have some alterations to make to our home before she arrives."

"She? Do you know who it is we are facing, Winter General?"

Nodding, Invel smiled. "The wizard known as Vakyrie in her own land, more commonly known as Dimaria. Be careful, Neinhart. Rumors say she is exceedingly powerful in battle…capable of stopping time in its tracks and destroying you without ever being seen."

"That sounds like all the more reason for me to face her. I will show her the loveliness of her past…and watch the look on her face as she stares at the one she misses the most trying to take away her own life." He laughed, while Invel smiled and turned away. Neinhart was going to delay Dimaria, if at all possible. Now, Invel simply had to make his palace as cold as possible. Getting to work, he inhaled deeply and began fortifying the walls, letting no heat pass through his palace. Inside, he began to let his own energy fill the room, an odd frost-like color tinging the air. No one was inside to feel how cold it truly was, but Invel remained where he sat. When Dimaria did arrive, she would find herself in the same position as Invel, limited by the time it would take for her to deplete all of her magic energy into her spells in a place where ethernano itself would not be able to survive.

 **I hope you enjoyed this little history for Invel and Neinhart. It is interesting to try and write them as a team...they aren't all that alike, but I kinda wanted them together to avoid needing to add in a separate story for each of them alone. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Really, Wall wasn't even necessary for Dimaria to win this war. The first battle had been easy. A few soldiers had been standing guard, surprising her that this region had actually prepared for them to come. However, it did them little good. With ease, she froze time around them, dashing through the camp quickly with her men. By the time she let time flow again, all of them were unable to fight and they were moving on through the mountain pass.

The only issue Dimaria had with this charge was the weather. It was freezing here. Dimaria had always hated the cold, hating the way it reminded her of winter back at home. Back then, they had no fire place. In fact, she had been taught that it was she was supposed to embrace the cold due to it being created by the gods. Mildian people really were rather screwed up in that regard. She never understood why she had to like shivering and freezing to death just because some all-powerful being made such a state. So, when the time came for her to begin picking and choosing which beliefs to live on, that was one of the first she got rid of. Dimaria respected the need to protect time and balance, but beyond that, she had not cared. Now, she didn't even care about that much. All that mattered was protecting her home and the only friend she had ever truly made.

This was why Dimaria just wanted to finish this quickly. Wall didn't even object to her use of power. "There are few weaknesses to exploit within your magic that stops time. If any exists, it would have to lie within an enemy capable of evading it entirely." With that confidence boost, Dimaria had simply agreed to lead the charge herself, rather than letting Wall deal with it. If they found someone able to overcome pure time magic, which she doubted they would, then Wall would take them down.

Still, the air just kept getting colder the more they walked. She wished she had thought to wear warmer armor for this mission. Really, what was with Wall and wanting the north anyway? She didn't care about this cold wasteland. It looked like nothing but snow and mountains to her anyway, but he had talked about it enough for her to understand. There were tons of mining resources to be taken. Here, they could find building materials needed for homes, as well as materials to forge new weapons for the army. Really, even if it was not geographically ideal, it was ideal in terms of expanding their arsenal for their next attack on Fiore.

Dimaria wasn't an idiot like Larcade. She knew Zeref would have come back by now if he could. This entire empire was his newest project, after all. After watching his devotion to Eclipse, she knew how he got with projects. There was an odd single-minded focus that would only grow over time. True, he had gotten tired, but when did projects take decades, even centuries, to complete? She didn't blame Zeref for wanting a break. However, this was far longer than a simple break. This was likely meaning one of the dark guilds in Fiore still remembered him. Someone was trying to abuse his power once more, and Dimaria was not going to stand for it.

The trek through the mountains was quiet. After all, it wasn't like she was friends with Wall or anything. The machias didn't seem inclined to befriend her, either. So, they were content to just march for battle's sake, seeking out yet another enemy. However, as Dimaria neared the end of the narrow path through the mountains, she froze. Someone was standing there, at the end of the path. For a moment, she thought she was imagining things. Surely, she would have known if Zeref had returned. However, there was no denying the appearance of those dark black robes, with the white sash adorning his body.

"No…you can't be…" She trailed off, watching him turn towards her with a smile. Zeref began to approach, studying her and the army with a look of dull interest.

Slowly, Zeref began to frown. "Dimaria…it seems as if you've been busy in my absence. Tell me, what purpose is this invasion supposed to serve?"

"I do not understand. Why is he still moving?" Wall glanced towards her, before Dimaria shook her head and slowly began to kneel.

"Your majesty…I did not expect to find you here." Seeing her reaction, Wall slowly began to narrow his eyes. Then, he followed her lead, kneeling before the man. "This invasion is meant to expand our empire further, to obtain the resources in this region for our own growth."

His gaze flickered across the others, frowning. "And what of them? I do not recall asking for more members to be added to our council, Dimaria. Yet, he bears the mark of the empire, does he not? The mark I only gave to my closest advisors…advisors like you and Irene."

Looking up, Dimaria grew pale. "It wasn't a betrayal, I swear! We couldn't manage it on our own…Wall is here to form an alliance between us and—"

"I do not care." He lifted his hand, shaking his head. "I tire of your foolish games, Dimaria. You've betrayed me one time too many…and I no longer have a use for you."

This wasn't like him. However, Dimaria could not move. She was going to die, she thought, staring into the black orb of magic forming in Zeref's palm. He was going to kill her, and she would never understand what she did wrong. Zeref threw the spell at her, but before it could hit, Wall shoved her to the ground next to her. His gaze focused on Zeref, frowning in confusion. "I do not understand. Why can I not see his weaknesses?"

"Because he is immortal…and he bears a curse." Dimaria rolled over, glancing at Zeref. "Any weakness he has is also one of his greatest strengths…the opposite is also likely to be true. Your gifts will not be able to distinguish which one to use at any one time…"

"Then it appears as if my usual methods are useless against this one." He frowned, staring at Dimaria. "Why is our emperor attacking? Did he not wish for us to continue expanding Alvarez?"

"Speaking as if I am not here is foolish. You underestimate me, machias." He grinned, a dark look as he moved towards the man. "Life runs through your veins. As such, my power can destroy it just as easily as it can that of a man."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dimaria rolled over, glaring at him. "I thought you left to remember the value of life, not go even more insane and forget it."

Zeref seemed to frown for a moment, tilting his head. Then, she realized something was off about him. "I do remember the value of life. Being there…reminded me of Natsu after all. Coming back, however…only showed me how wrong I was to trust you." His eyes were not red. Every time Zeref lost control and went berserk, his eyes flashed a dark red color. Now, he was claiming to value life, yet he had complete control over his magic.

Sitting up, Dimaria frowned at him, gritting her teeth together. "You…damn you bastard! Wall, I don't care what the hell you make, just fight back. That thing isn't Spriggan, that's for sure." Rising to her feet, Dimaria snapped her teeth. In an instant, time stopped all around her. She slashed through Zeref's false form, before quickly scanning the area for the one that created him. Unfortunately, he was not in sight. So, she let her time magic fall for the moment, warily looking for the wizard responsible.

Laughter filled the pass, making her head snap upward. "What a wonderful display! My, it took you far less time than I thought it would to see through my wonderful historia of the dead, don't you think?"

No. She froze, hearing that name. Maybe she didn't know what kind of magic it was, but the word dead was enough to get the idea. "There's no way in hell our emperor is dead, you hear me?"

"Ah, but if he was alive, would I be able to show you the memory of his image?" Someone finally showed his face, a man with purple hair and a dark green suit of armor. "That is the beauty of the magic I possess. If you think that is all I can do…well, you will certainly be disappointed. Care to see the faces of all those you have killed, Valkyrie?"

Before he could move, Dimaria froze time again. She rushed forward, slamming the hilt of her sword into the back of his head. Then, she returned the flow of time to normal. Whatever he was, he was strong. She was shaking, her body trembling from what she had just seen. That wasn't Zeref, she knew it wasn't. However, it had sounded just like him, looked just like him. The guy had even possessed the same magic. Glancing back at the forces following her, she saw further proof of that. Whatever black magic that was, it had managed to take out a decent portion of the army following at her heels.

Still, she could not stop now. Later, she would try and think of a way to get this man to join her. However, that was when she felt the chill in the air get stronger. "Lady Dimaria…I'm concerned about leaving that one unattended. Do you wish for me to remain here while you move forward?"

Glancing towards Wall, she nodded. He was dangerous, and she could not risk letting him follow her now. So, leaving Wall and the others behind, Dimaria continued on alone. She couldn't stop herself from shivering relentlessly in the weather, her breath showing in the air around her. Why the hell did it always have to be cold? She hated it, hated the sting against her skin. However, it wasn't as if she could stop it now.

Eventually, she came across what she was searching for. A palace built entirely of ice stared at her, walls glistening in the sunlight of the valley. Mountains surrounded everything, with a waterfall somehow still flowing behind it. Chunks of ice could be seen in the river it fell into, though the falls themselves remained in motion. Walking towards the palace, Dimaria remained wary for another attack. She would not underestimate them again, not here.

Opening the doors, Dimaria instantly felt a chill strong enough to nearly burn her skin. At least, it felt like it was doing that. She held her arms tightly to her side, wishing she could leave and just be done with this. Still, she had to find their rumored leader. Finding the Winter General and destroying him would end all of this. Then, she could go back and begin searching for Zeref.

It didn't take her long to find him. Really, he looked like he was waiting for her, standing in a massive room almost completely devoid of all furniture. His light blue hair was tied back, framing his face with a small ponytail resting on his shoulder. He had his hands folded behind his back, with a small smile in greeting. "Dimaria of the Alvarez Empire…welcome to the Ilora Mountains. I am General Invel Yura, ruler of this region. Now…I take it you are here to take my title from me?"

Something didn't feel right about this. Just like the one from before, he looked like he was expecting her. "Yeah…what about it? You feeling like making my day easier and just surrendering?" She glanced around the room, just to make sure she wasn't missing something. There were no means of escape, yet he sounded so confident in his abilities.

"Not quite. You see…I have heard tales of your strength, Valkyrie." So, he knew about her title too. "Yet, I have yet to meet someone capable of surpassing my own ability. Perhaps I am being arrogant in assuming I can win…but nonetheless, I cannot help but feel assured that my plans here will succeed."

"This place is that important to ya? You're willing to die for this castle, for a simple title?" She hadn't been willing to do that. Dimaria did not enjoy ruling, not like she thought she would. There was too much stress, and she was supposed to act a certain way in front of others. This guy seemed to excel at the public appearance act, but she didn't know what to make of the rest.

The small smile on his face widened slightly, almost reminding her of Zeref's small smiles. "For a mere title? Perhaps not. However, there is much more to this job than something so shallow as a title. Tell me…do you know what it is like to work hard to earn respect, Dimaria? What it feels like to be hated, and then finally break free of what others think of you?"

She paled. He couldn't know about her childhood, could he? He seemed to know about everything else. Still, when she didn't answer, he seemed to see it on her face. "I see that you have. Then perhaps you would understand. You see, I am rather fond of the respect this title grants me…of being loved by my people. So, with all due respect, I will not surrender it so easily."

Clicking her teeth, Dimaria decided it would be best to get this over with. Moving forward, she pulled out her sword, ready to slash through him. However, Invel moved, shocking her. She went flying past him, turning towards him with wide eyes. Had she not frozen time? Once again, she cast Age Seal on the area. Invel simply observed her, and this time, Dimaria was expecting it when he swiftly side-stepped the path of her blade, ducking away from her attack.

"Interesting. It appears as if that clicking of your teeth is meant to activate your time stopping spell. Am I correct?"

Gritting her teeth together, Dimaria glared at him. She had learned since Soran, however, to fight without that benefit. It may have been her greatest strength, but it was no longer her only strength. So, she drew upon a different spell. Slashes of light cut through the air, but they seemed to fade away quickly into the room before even reaching Invel. Once again, she stared in shock. She was feeling oddly tired from her few attempted spells, more drained than they usually left her, but she hardly paid attention. She was too busy trying to think of what was going wrong.

"See…if I am being perfectly honest, I am impressed that you are even moving in my palace right now. You must possess immense magical energy to counter such cold…a cold designed to freeze everything it touches." Dimaria felt the chill inside her again, watching as Invel circled around her. "See…this chill also freezes ethernano, no matter what form it takes. In essence…this palace is too cold for any form of magic to function. You are incapable of using such a thing against me…and in terms of simple physical strength, who do you think has had further training?"

Dimaria lunged for him again, refusing to let him prove her wrong. She snarled as she did so, but she was shocked by how quickly he drew a blade of his own. The clang of metal filled the room as he parried her blow, his sword connecting with hers. He shoved her back, making Dimaria grit her teeth and glare at him in response. "Excellent form…but I'm afraid it is not enough."

This time, he moved forward. Unlike her brutal attacks that were backed by a savage anger, his were elegant and refined. Invel seemed to plan out his every action, watching her moves as he lunged for her shoulder with his blade. Dimaria dodged to the side, only to feel Invel's foot quickly collide with her hip and send her sprawling onto the floor with the combined momentum from her motion and the added force. She grunted as she hit the cold ice, moving to rise only to find a blade pressed against her throat. "Surrender, and I shall spare your life, Dimaria. My mountains are not yours to take, and I am not fond of invaders into this land."

He was going to stop her from achieving her goals. Without these mountains, she would be breaking her deal with the other advisors. She wouldn't be able to go after Zeref. Staring into his cold blue eyes, Dimaria tried to think of another solution. She had no magic, and in terms of swordsmanship, she was still outclassed. Glaring at him, she tried to think of how to fight back, but no solution came. So, when the winter general smiled at her and pulled his blade back, she didn't even attempt to fight back. "No surrender and no further battle…it appears as if we have a third path required. Dimaria of the Alvarez Empire, you are hereby labeled as our prisoner. Should you attempt to escape, I will not hesitate to end your life." She let him drag her away, pulling her deeper into the palace. Whatever her prison was to be, she didn't care. All she could focus on was how she had failed Zeref, and how she was unlikely to ever see him again now that she was trapped in this place.

 **I do hope I made this somewhat believable. Pulling off a fight in which Dimaria loses is still a struggle to do in a way that makes sense. Stopping time alone is too OP, and that's not even counting her takeover ability. Yet, insulated castle + incredible cold created before magic stopped being usable...I'm not certain if it would work out or not, but I somewhat wanted to have Invel win for the future plot of this story. Either way, I hope you still enjoyed. Feel free to review and let me know what you think!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

With Dimaria captured, and Neinhart returning after a bit of a prolonged wait, Invel sat back in the palace, believing the greatest threat of the war to be finished. "You know…I learned an interesting little fact today about Alvarez, General Invel."

He had not asked about Neinhart's battles in the past, nor did he plan to start doing so now. However, whatever he learned about their newfound enemy was knowledge to be gained. Glancing towards Neinhart, Invel raised his eyebrows, waiting for an explanation. "That girl…the time mage you were so worried about? Well, I created the most amusing historia to watch with her. See…you know my magic only allows me to create visages of the dead, right?"

"You've explained this before, Neinhart. Get to the point, or do not speak of this at all."

Smiling, Neinhart clapped his hands together. "Always so cold with you, Invel. Though…you will be fond of this, I think. You see…Emperor Spriggan is dead. I created an image of their emperor for Dimaria to face in battle, and to be quite honest, I am rather pleased he is gone. Facing him in battle would have been impossible, if her memories of his power are to be believed."

That was surprising. Neinhart was never doubtful of their ability to succeed, no matter who they faced. "That…that can't be. Alvarez would not survive without their emperor, and there are few magics that could compete with ours." Invel had made sure to conquer the more common weaknesses to his element, after all. Flames usually would melt ice, but he had learned to freeze fire itself with his magic.

Looking more serious than usual, Neinhart nodded. "It is quite shocking. The girl herself didn't even seem to be aware of his death. As for his power…based on her memories, this Spriggan, or as he was born, Zeref appeared to utilize death magic. I witnessed it myself when my historia attacked with such a power. That alone nearly killed a quarter of her forces."

It was an alarming idea indeed, to face such an enemy. In an odd way, it made Invel almost mourn for their loss. There was little pleasure in victory achieved in this manner. Perhaps he had longed to protect this land, but not through the death of the enemy emperor, the one who had not been seen for so long. "And you are certain of this? There is no chance he has survived?"

"Unless it is possible for a man to be alive and dead at the same time, I am quite sure."

He felt a heavy weight on his shoulders. This battle had been pointless, then. The enemy's emperor had fallen long ago, and they were now just futilely fighting without a true leader. The thought made him frown. Who was leading then? If not the emperor, who was giving orders in Alvarez? One person just might know. Rising to his feet, he began moving down the halls, with Neinhart following behind him. "Sir?"

"I must speak with the prisoner. If the emperor is dead…we are looking at a different enemy." He frowned, pressing his glasses further up his nose. He hated it when they slid down his face, but it was virtually impossible to avoid. "Dimaria would know who it is we fight against. She would know the identity of our true enemy…the one we must be expecting to face with this Zeref now dead."

It was odd, Invel thought. Why would an emperor hide his name from his own people? Unlike himself, this man clearly valued remaining hidden. At least, he had before he perished. Still, there had been something powerful about his mysterious strength. Even from rumors alone, Invel had been wary of his expanding empire. Invel had been wary of his power as well, an unknown variable in their small war.

The mystery of this odd emperor left Invel wanting to know more about him. Why? He had never been interested in other nations before for reasons beyond politics. Maybe it was simply to understand their strength. He had wished to strengthen his own territory, after all. However, as he made his way downstairs into the basement, he kept his expression passive. Whatever questions he had about their deceased emperor would wait until another time. For now, he had to focus on learning what was currently changed within the empire.

When he came, Dimaria looked up with the same dejected expression she had worn during her defeat. "You." She spat out the word, but there was no real passion in her voice at the moment. "What the hell do you want, ice freak?"

As far as insults went, it wasn't the worse he had heard. "To hear about your empire, Dimaria. See…my companion has just spoken to me of an intriguing rumor, and I just had to confirm its validity."

She snorted, shaking her head. "If this is about our dead emperor again, you can go screw yourself." He didn't quite expect such vulgar language, but he didn't let his surprise show. Neinhart only laughed at her words, stepping lightly on his feet to arrive on the other side of Invel, gazing into the cage that held the time wizard.

"Oh? Denial is such a sweet look on your face…I want to watch as it fades away into despair." He looked pleased, taking a dark joy in her torment.

Narrowing his eyes, Invel glared at his general. "Neinhart. This is not what we came for." The man pouted, leaning back and shaking his head.

"What a pity. I was hoping she'd be able to continue my entertainment from before."

"You want entertainment? I'll show you where you can find it. It is around the corner and up your—"

"Enough." Invel rubbed his forehead, already seeing why he should have simply left Neinhart upstairs. "Neinhart, if you would please excuse us. It seems as if your presence is agitating her to the point where she cannot answer my questions properly."

"As you wish, Winter General." He turned around as he arrived at the stairs, pausing for a moment. "Do not forget that we built this place together, however. Maybe you can order me around for now…but we are equals in this country, Invel. You and I, we are partners until the end."

Perhaps he had been a bit strict with his companion, but Invel simply nodded and let him leave. "Of course. I never meant to imply otherwise, Neinhart."

When he was gone, he gazed at Dimaria in silence for a moment. The blond looked defeated, to put things simply. "Now…I do apologize for my companion. He is a bit more impulsive than I."

"Yeah? And what about his claims about the death of Spriggan?"

Looking away, Invel frowned. "He seems to genuinely believe it to be a fact. To be honest, I cannot blame him either." Turning towards Dimaria, Invel frowned. She was an enemy, so he should not reveal too much, but she would not take their theory seriously if she did not know its basis. "You see…his magic is of a nature that few expect. He sees into your memories, into the darkest wishes of your heart…and he brings back the dead loved one you long to see the most. An illusion, no less, but a powerful one that embodies everything you remember that person to be."

Shaking her head, Dimaria pulled her knees to her chest. "No. That can't be possible…Spriggan, he's…he can't be killed."

He didn't quite know where she gained such a belief, but Invel did not question it. Questioning someone on the verge of a breakdown rarely helped matters. "Then do you think he can be both alive and dead together? I would think not, but I do not know your emperor as you do."

She seemed to pause for a moment, gazing down at the floor. Her hands clenched into fists, her eyes narrowing at the ground. "I won't believe it until I see a body. I know where he went last. I'd be able to find him…and I could even promise to tell you the results. All you'd have to do is let me out and surrender to me. You think you can manage that?"

"A ploy for my nation once more?" Invel smiled, amused with her attempts. "You truly do not know when to give up. I suppose I can admire that, however, the ferocity to continue to battle when all is lost. It is what I would have done, in your situation."

She seemed to look away, closing her eyes. There was something broken about her, Invel decided. She was desperate, eager for something, but Invel did not know what it was. "What…what if you just kept me as your prisoner?" Invel frowned, glancing at her. "I don't care anymore…take Alvarez, destroy it…none of that really matters. I don't think it even matters to Spriggan, to be honest…but I won't let him suffer any more. I'll tell you where to go…you can bind me however you feel necessary as well…and together, we will find my emperor and save him from whatever threat he is facing."

"And if he is dead?"

She bit her lip, looking away. "Then he is dead."

"Who rules, if he is dead? I need to know if the threat of war will still remain."

She seemed to hesitate, staring down at her legs. After a moment, she inhaled deeply and met his gaze. "I suppose that would depend. Would I still be your prisoner after this discovery?" She didn't say it outright, but Invel understood her meaning. Should their emperor be dead, Dimaria was the one in charge of the empire. Likely, she was the one ruling over it now in his absence.

Watching her, Invel narrowed his eyes. "So long as you agree to terms of peace between our two nations…I see little reason to prolong your suffering."

Looking up and meeting his blue gaze, Dimaria gave him a small smile. "Well…if you succeed in bringing me to Spriggan, I don't think I'd be able to bring myself to fight you seriously again. Something about you is just…too damn distant to make me feel like there's anything worth attacking you over."

She was sounding more like herself, Invel noted. However, he merely smiled in response. "Very well. Then, to lay out our terms simply…I shall take you to your emperor, Zeref, Spriggan, whichever name you prefer." She looked alarmed at his knowledge of Spriggan's true name, but Invel continued on. "In return…this invasion will stop and my country will be free from your war. Do we have an agreement, Dimaria?"

She met his gaze, slowly beginning to nod. "Yes…we have an agreement, Invel." She rose to her feet, and as she did so, Invel began to unlock her prison. He was wary, watching her every move, but she did not make any motion to attack. Instead, she stretched slightly, lifting her arms over her head and bending her back. "So…you got any boats in this country of yours? If not, we'll have to pass through Alvarez to get where we need to go."

"Boats?"

Invel watched her, frowning as she began to smirk. "Yeah, didn't you realize? Zeref left for another continent a few years back. He's not anywhere in Alakitasia…so we need to travel overseas, to Ishgar."

"Where in Ishgar will we be heading?"

"Fiore." She glanced towards him, placing a hand on her hip. "You got a problem with that, winter general? Because if you do, I can always gladly call back our army and we can start this little war of ours over again."

Smiling, Invel shook his head. He had never traveled beyond the mountains before. Really, he had no need to do so. However, it did not mean he would not do so for the place he had finally made his home within. "That is acceptable. Neinhart can handle matters here in the meantime." Despite his dramatics, Neinhart wasn't a fool. He was intelligent beneath his humor and odd mannerisms. Invel knew he could be trusted here, despite what most would think.

Now out of her cell, Dimaria seemed to be moving with a bit more motivation. "Really? I can't imagine him running much of anything. Maybe some kind of traveling circus, but a country?"

"Neinhart has been a friend of mine since I was a child. His outward attitude…it is his way of coping, I suppose." Invel did not have the right to say anything further. To be honest, even he struggled to understand. With how everyone shunned Neinhart for his powers, the man had taken to treating them like little more than stories. If his magic was hated, it was just one particular story that was disliked. So, he simply planned to try again, this time wishing to make his story more entertaining than the last.

"And what of yours?" Invel frowned, glancing towards her. She shook her head, taking a deep breath. "I've been around a few people in the past who aren't all that fond of themselves. I know what it looks like to not be sure of who you really are…and you've got the look of someone so lost that you feel like you deserve to go jump into that river by your palace and wait for it to drag you away."

He wouldn't quite go that far. However, he also couldn't say she was not correct. Even after all this time, he still could not chase away the memories of his parents. His magic killed. He was despised by many as a result. Then again, did it matter? He did not know, so he was silent for a while. "That is my own business."

Shrugging, Dimaria kept walking as they moved outside. "Whatever. Just know that the last person who refused to talk to me about his problems is the one we're looking for now…the one you are so confident is dead. He had that same look in his eyes, you know? It's hard to describe…kind of like the look of a man without hope, but not quite."

Thinking, Invel smiled softly. "The look of a man uncertain of what to hope for." She blinked at him, while Invel moved on ahead of her. "That is how I would describe such a thing. If your emperor looked the same…I think I may have wished to meet him, when he was here." Dimaria only nodded, beginning to follow after him. However, Invel was lost in thought. If he was so much like this other emperor, why had they never even met? Then again, maybe that was exactly why they had not met. Zeref was not interested in meeting people, just as Invel was. Part of him almost hoped Zeref was alive, the more he learned about the man. It would be interesting to hear his perspective on how to cope with magic that could kill all around oneself, considering his power did that far more directly than Invel's own.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

It had been decades since August fled away from Magnolia, where his parents had both rested to avoid the fate of their curse. He had grown old, trying to find towns with similar magic to the power keeping his father imprisoned. In his search, August had seen so many different magics. He had learned them all, yet none of it was useful. None of it would save his father. Still, it did not stop him from trying. It was his duty as their only child to do so, to give back to them what he owed for being granted his life. Perhaps then, once his father had returned, he might finally get the chance to be loved as well.

See, August did not quite know why he wished for such a thing. He had been alone for decades and had little issues growing up. As a child, when he was hungry, he simply offered to work for a meal. Most adults would indulge someone as young as he had been, giving him simple tasks such as cleaning dishes for a loaf of bread. As he grew older, the jobs changed. He was no longer young and cute, with baby fat in his cheeks and a bright smile. So, they told him to begin heavier tasks, repairing machinery and moving stock around in stores. Anything that required heavy muscle was passed along to him. Traveling further, he began to learn how to find part-time jobs that would fund his work. Perhaps it was not ideal and the pay was not high, but it was sufficient for him to survive. Then, when he witnessed someone skilled in plant magic and learned their skills, he no longer even required that. From that point on, he could simply grow the food he ate with magic, though it still did not stop him from taking jobs when he could. He never knew when he would need to purchase some form of artifact to advance his magic, after all.

Considering how badly he had wanted to not become a wizard, August found it rather amusing that he had failed. To save his father, he needed this power. Yet, it was never enough. He often wondered if his parents were the only ones with such magic, yet he tried to shy away from such thoughts. It would mean his time had been wasted, and that all he had learned was for nothing. He knew it would benefit him, in some form. He just had yet to see the connections between it all, the ones that would link magics together in a way that would reverse true death magic.

Currently, August was traveling about in an odd field. He did not know where he was going, nor did he know if he'd discover new magic at his destination. From what little he had learned of his father's past, doing this often made him wonder if he was taking after the man. Had Precht not stated that his father had been a traveler when he began teaching Mavis magic? August thought that traveling himself was the only way he had to be close to him now. Maybe he could have tried working with the guild, but he still was afraid of returning. Precht would likely have perished by now, but it did not mean his legacy would not live on. Someone else would see August's power and try to abuse it for themselves. August would not allow that to happen, not for anyone other than his mother and father.

He had heard rumors in this area, about a wizard's guild that existed outside of any town. August had traveled to many such guilds, trying to see what forms of magic existed. He had seen Blue Pegasus, observing their odd trio of men that seemed obsessed with their leader. Their magic had been rather dull, only one possessing a unique talent he had yet to see. Archive magic, while helpful to some, did not provide him with the information he required, however. Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Phantom Lord, and even dark guilds like Eisenwald all held little of use to him. So much magic existed, and August sometimes wondered if he had learned all of it, all forms except the single power he had been unable to witness so long ago.

With little else to do, however, August found himself searching for this guild. Cait Shelter was the name, and supposedly, it was one of the smallest guilds known. Few people saw members from the guild, and August did have to admit, he had never even heard of the name until arriving in this region. The lack of citizens only made it more suitable, considering there was no village around. Little but tall, rolling tufts of grass were visible, lining a single dirt path that was beginning to be overrun by the plant life out here.

Eventually, August saw the guild. He paused, letting himself rest for a moment while holding his staff in one hand. Thus far, it had served as a rather useful cane, though he didn't exactly need such assistance in walking. Really, the staff was meant to serve as a weapon in battle, though he had yet to even need to use it against anyone. Self-defense was rather pointless to learn when one could use any form of magic against an enemy, and counter any spell used against oneself as well.

Another rather unusual aspect about his travels was his companion. He had met her, a few years back during his travels. At the time, August had been studying magic in another continent, hoping to find something different there than he had here. It was much of the same, but what had stopped him was the sight of a young girl, sobbing relentlessly in the streets. "Why do you cry, child? You seem far too young to know the tragedies of the world."

Perhaps he had not been the old man back then that he was now, but he had always done his best to try and impart wisdom unto those he met in his travels. The girl had looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy as she sniffled. "Grammi…Grammi's gone. I'm all alone now…" Her short green hair shifted slightly as she shook her head. "What am I going to do? No one will take me in…she was all I had left…"

In that moment, August had seen something similar to himself in the girl. He was alone, just as she was. He was unloved, just as she was. So, for her, he would do what Precht should have done for him. "If you fear being alone, then do not let yourself be alone." She had looked mystified by his comment, watching as August began walking away. He had paused after a moment, glancing back towards her. "Are you coming or not, child? If you wish, you can accompany me on my travels. Perhaps I have work I must do, but there is little harm in letting you follow me."

She rubbed her eyes slightly, gazing up at him with a frown. "But…I don't even know you. And if you have work to do…I don't really like doing that. Grammi always let me rest when I got tired of my chores…will you make me do your work too?"

Gazing up towards the distance, August shook his head. "My name is August. And as for my work…it would take someone with far more experience than you to accomplish it. Therefore, you may assist me if you wish, but I will not force my mission upon you."

She seemed to hesitate for one more moment, glancing back at her town. "There's nothing left for me here…so I guess I can't see a reason not to join you." She held out her hand, barely managing to smile. "My name's Brandish…thank you, for not letting me be alone."

From that point on, the girl had followed him as he traveled from guild to guild, learning of magic. He had seen her own power as well, impressed by her ability to manipulate matter to such a high degree. "Are we almost there yet? We've been walking for ages…this traveling of yours is getting to be such a pain."

"You are free to leave if you wish." He had told her this on many occasions, but she never seemed to follow through on that desire. Really, he was under the impression that she simply enjoyed complaining. "However…I cannot stop now, not when I am so close."

She narrowed her eyes at him, placing a hand on her hip. Now, she was about twenty years of age, a youthful girl with bright green hair who seemed to enjoy showing off her curves with her clothing. "I'm not seeing it. Didn't you say your mission was to bring some guy back from the brink of death? We have yet to see any death magic, or resurrection for that matter. Unless you can understand and counter one of them, I don't think it's happening."

"My father, Zeref, is who I will be bringing back. And perhaps that would be the swiftest method for success…but that does not mean it would be the only option." He had found a few spells that when combined, nearly did as he wished. Truly, even understanding healing magic would be the key, since his father was not quite dead.

Brandish always seemed to grow distant when August brought up the identity of the man he was saving. Likely, she was thinking about her own lost family. "Right. Anyway…it looks like we're at the guild finally. You want me to rile up the wizards again so you can observe what they do?"

It had been their tactic with most of the guilds. Really, getting a demonstration of magic from wizards was difficult to manage. Asking directly made people suspicious of his reasons. However, if the guild believed themselves to be under attack, they lashed out without questioning the reason. So, when Brandish began asking about what she could do to help him in his quest, he had asked her to terrify guilds into fighting. Between the two of them, the risk of harm was minimized and August had the chance to observe what each member was capable of.

Still, something felt odd about this one. It was as if there were only two actual wizards within, rather than an entire guild's worth of them. "Something is different about this one. Attack if you wish…but I do not think it will be necessary."

She had placed a hand on her hip, shaking her head. "If it's pointless, why would I waste my time doing it?" Sighing, she moved to follow him as August approached the front doors to the guild. It was a small building, placed out in the large field that August had been walking through. Dark wooden walls had greeted them, and when the door opened, it was a young man gazing into his eyes.

The boy had chin length curly green hair. For one so young, there seemed to be an odd depth to his blue eyes as well. "Wow, I thought I was hearing things. People don't normally make it this far out to our guild." He held out his hand, glancing between August and Brandish. "I'm Morow…one of the members of this guild. Did you two need help with something?"

"He'd like to see your magic, and I'd like some strawberry lemonade. Make sure there is ice in it, please." Brandish watched him with a bored expression, glancing down at her nails.

Sighing, August shook his head. "Brandish, we did not come here for refreshments." Glancing towards the wizard, August grasped his hand and shook it. "I am August. While her request is accurate in terms of what I wish to see…it was posed in a rather direct manner."

Frowning, Morow studied him for a moment. "You…want to see my magic? As in…you want to practice your own against me or something?"

Behind him, someone else spoke up in a quiet voice. "No! We aren't supposed to fight strangers…didn't you tell me that was dangerous?" Someone came moving closer, a young girl. Staring at her, August frowned. She had dark blue hair, long and hanging down behind a green dress with blue and yellow stripes wrapping around the neck.

"For you, definitely. When was the last time you practiced magic for battle?"

She hung her head, biting her lower lip. "My magic isn't supposed to be used like that…"

"That's why she has me. I'm here to keep Wendy safe, no matter what you say."

It was an odd trio, adding in a talking cat to the mix. Observing her, August frowned and narrowed his eyes. There was a magic about that animal he had not seen before, though it was not one he required to save his father. "A simple demonstration is all I require. Even if your magic is not suited for battle, I still would like to witness it in use."

"Really?" Wendy frowned at him, lowering her head. "I mean…my magic isn't anything special…I'm not all that useful to anyone."

"I wouldn't say that, Wendy." Morow smiled, rubbing her hair. "Didn't I tell you about my old friend? He wanted to heal the world too…and unlike him, you've got a way to do it that doesn't cost others anything."

She nodded, frowning. "But…getting to this place was all because of you. I was too upset without Grandeeney and I didn't know what to do anymore…"

"Yeah, well, if Grandeeney is still around, I'll make sure we find her together, alright?" Morow had a bright smile on his face, but August could see an odd wariness in his eyes at the mention of that name. There was something he was hiding, August realized. Everyone held secrets, but this boy hid them better than most.

"Of course she's still around!" Wendy was passionate, her brown eyes wide. "Just because you haven't seen a dragon in years, doesn't mean mine is…gone."

From what August had studied, dragons had not been seen in centuries, rather than mere years. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Morow sighed, rubbing the back of his head before turning towards August. "Anyway…your request…it just seems weird. People don't normally come to guilds just looking to see what wizards can do."

"I told you this would be easier if we just did the usual method." Brandish shook her head, gazing at the guild hall with a frown. "I suppose it isn't too late, though."

Sighing, August bowed his head. "Perhaps…I had simply hoped to avoid casualties, given the size of this guild. They are the only two wizards here…and as such, it is unlikely that they can manage to escape your power alive."

Morow's eyes narrowed, seeming to catch on rather quickly. However, Wendy was frowning in confusion. "Only wizards…but everyone else is still inside." She glanced behind her, as if to confirm her words.

"Wendy…get out of here." Morow's tone had changed, no longer the same upbeat voice August had first heard. "I don't know what these two want, but they are willing to fight to get it."

"As Brandish has stated before, my only request is to see your magic in use. If you do not willingly demonstrate your power, we are not afraid to use force to make you show us what you can do." August gazed levelly into his eyes, glancing towards the small girl who seemed to be trying to follow his directions. However, August moved swiftly, grabbing her and picking her off of the ground.

"Wendy!" The cat shouted, sprouting wings through magic. August gazed at it, smiling faintly as the cat moved to grab her companion. However, at the last second, August copied the cat's power, growing wings of his own and taking off into the sky. "You…you have the same magic…as me?"

Even Morow looked alarmed, watching them in the sky. "Damn it…give her back!" Morow glared into the sky, standing a bit differently now as he prepared to use magic. "Lightning Make: Wyvern!" A massive flying beast of lighting was formed from his magic. However, August found himself feeling disappointed. As the creature made its way to him, August simply held out a hand. In an instant, the lightning dispersed, vanishing in a flash of light.

"A pity. It seems as if you have nothing new to offer me." With that, he landed, still holding the girl. "And what of you? You have yet to display your power for me…this power not made for battle."

Shaking, Wendy still seemed to be struggling to free herself from his grip. August's wings had vanished, while Morow was staring at him in shock. "I…let me…go!" She was struggling, fighting against him with what little strength she had. "I can't show you my magic! It doesn't work like that…"

"Then tell me what it is."

She looked up, meeting his gaze with a rather determined look for someone her age. "I will, if you let me go and promise not to hurt my friends anymore." For a moment, August debated. Then, he slowly began to nod, releasing the child. If she took back her word, it would be a simple matter to detain her again. "I use sky magic…sky dragon slaying magic, to be specific. It functions in the form of healing spells and enchantments, mostly…but I'm only barely strong enough to use the healing—"

"Healing magic?" August gazed at her, his eyes widening. "You…finally. I've found it…" His shoulder shook slightly, and next to him, Brandish's gaze seemed to soften.

"You've still gotta watch the brat use it. Don't get all emotional now."

Thinking, August realized she was right. He needed to learn this as quickly as possible, however. "Wait…you just wanted to find a wizard that could use healing magic?" Morow was moving to stand in front of Wendy, blocking her from sight as he took on a protective stance. "If you think Wendy is going to help you with anything after this, you're wrong. Whoever the hell you're trying to help is better off where they are."

Meeting his gaze, August narrowed his eyes. "I would not make decisions for someone other than yourself, boy. My entire childhood was spent in that manner…and I grew to despise the one who raised me."

"Hating your own father?" Morow shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "I can get having issues, but hate is a bit too much. What did he even do to you that was so wrong?"

"My father did nothing." Meeting his gaze, August smiled darkly. "In fact…you could say my father is dead. My mother does not even know I exist…and so, the one who raised me…raised me for the sole purpose of bringing my father back to life. He forced me to learn magic…to grow this power of mine…and now? Now I know that I owe my very existence to my parents. If they are not happy, if I can not please them in some form, then I will be a failure as their son. Therefore…despite despising the man who put me on this path, I will complete this mission. I will come to understand how to heal…so I can bring back my father no matter the cost."

 **August is back! And so is Morow. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

There was an odd paleness to the boy, August thought. What was he so concerned over? This task was August's, and no one else's. Any price to pay was his burden alone as well. "You…healing is one thing, but if you want my advice, stay the hell away from resurrection. Maybe you think the price is worth it now, but I know for a fact that it is not."

"You've witnessed someone bringing back the dead?" August did not know how else Morow would know of such a fate. In a way, it made August wish he had seen someone utilize a similar power.

The boy looked away, slowly frowning at the plains around them. "Not exactly." He didn't seem keen on explaining either, likely due to the secrets August could see hidden within his gaze. "I do know someone who did, though. I know what the price is…and if you ask me, resurrection is what destroyed him. It made him into someone even he didn't recognize…to the point where he was afraid to even do anything anymore."

Smiling, August felt an odd relief. This story only proved it was possible. Therefore, August merely had to try harder to succeed. "Then rest assured…as my father could also be considered still alive as well." Morow blinked at him, his mouth opening slightly. "This is why I require healing, rather than resurrection. I suppose there are darker methods that would have held the potential for success as well…but this should suffice for now."

"Excuse me…" Wendy peered out from behind Morow, frowning at him. "But I don't understand. If your father is dead, how can he be alive?"

"His body has been preserved on the brink of life and death." It was difficult to describe, without someone understanding his gifts. "Unfortunately, I was merely able to sense the end result of the spell that placed him in that state…so I could not find the method to counter the death spell utilized on him."

"Death spell…as in death magic?" Morow was even paler, watching August with wide eyes. The old wizard nodded, frowning towards him. "Damn…I didn't realize it would even be possible to save those victims."

"It normally wouldn't be." Brandish spoke, lazily taking a seat on the street and leaning back, stretching her legs out in the sunlight. "But August says there's some other magics at work there…understanding it all was too much of a pain, so I only listened to half of his explanation."

"If only Precht had not forced me away back then…then I would have truly known what caused him to remain like that." August looked away, clenching his hands into fists. "All I managed to gain was knowledge on how to recreate the spell that did that to him…a spell none should cast, for I understand there to be more to it than meets the eye."

"Okay…give me a moment." Morow took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. "Death magic nearly killed him…can you describe the spell for me? You said you know what it was."

Nodding, August frowned. "I could, but would that bring about any benefit to either of us? There is little to gain in remembering such dark things of the past."

"I'm trying to help you. See…I think I know what caused this to happen. The friend I mentioned…the price for resurrection. It gave him uncontrollable death magic…magic that I think your father got too close to at some point in time."

That made August frown. There was another with his mother's magic, then. However, thinking back to Precht's words before, had he not already known that? His father possessed the same death magic as well. "I see. It is likely the same spell. From what I grasped out of my brief time observing it, it was not even magic of a form that was meant to be mimicked. Yes, I could devise a method of a similar spell…but nothing could truly become identical to that power."

"Devise a similar spell? You can cancel out lightning, grow wings and fly…make death magic spells…what kind of a wizard are you?" Morow observed him, while August smiled faintly.

"Copy magic. Any magic I see…I can learn to counter and use as my own."

Wendy smiled at him, sitting down next to Brandish. "So that's why you wanted to see our magic! See? He isn't so bad. If we hadn't refused to help him…he wouldn't have tried to hurt me. Right?"

Nodding, August smiled at her faintly. "Of course. There would have been little purpose in such an act after all."

"So…working from the premise that this is Ankhseram's curse…I don't think Wendy's healing will be strong enough." Morow focused his gaze on August. "It's not that you can't try…I mean, so long as Wendy's okay with it, you can watch her the next time she heals someone…but I feel like it wouldn't quite cancel out the spell. See, the reason it seems so difficult to mimic is because that death magic stems from a curse…granted by the gods."

Ah. Now he could understand. Nodding, August looked away. Magic of the gods was not something he had seen often. Really, he could only recall encountering a single wizard that utilized magic based on their power. It had felt strange, the components necessary to use it as well, and to counter it. It was unlike any power he had witnessed to that point.

Considering death magic as a similar concept, August realized that Morow was likely correct. "I see. Then…this friend of yours…do you know where he is currently? If I witness the death magic again, I am certain I can devise a proper counter for it."

"Not really. Zeref wasn't big on making his presence known…he might have even left for his empire again too." Morow shrugged, leaning forward with a frown. However, August stiffened.

"Zeref? This is the wizard you claim to have befriended?" Morow nodded, frowning at him.

"You've heard of him? Yeah…most people have. He's not really as bad as the stories say, though."

Shaking his head, August looked away. "I am sorry, then. You must be older than you appear."

Morow frowned at him, looking up. "How so?"

"Because…my father has been dead for as long as I've been alive. For you to know him…you must be at least as old as I."

"Know your father…" Morow trailed off, his brow furrowing.

"His father is Zeref, you moron." Brandish glared at them. "If you just spoke plainly, people would get less confused around you, August."

However, Morow had grown still at her announcement. "That's…Zeref can't be dead."

Nodding, August gazed up at the sky. "As I stated before, he is—"

"If Zeref were dead, I would be too." Rising to his feet, Morow locked eyes with August. "His magic is the only thing keeping me alive. Plus…his curse makes him immortal. Nothing can kill him."

"Not even a second appearance of the same curse?"

Closing his eyes, Morow seemed to think for a moment. "I…I don't think so. After all, when he loses control, he stands in the center of that death magic. His body has to have some form of immunity…"

"The more one values life the more one must take it away." August knew the words himself, having found old research on the curse. It wasn't enough for him to learn it, however. "My mother gave her heart to Zeref. She loved him more than any had in the past…do you not think the curse would find a way to kill the life she valued most?"

"Hell…why haven't we heard of her, then? Zeref's magic made him the most infamous wizard in existence…why not her?"

Looking away, August frowned. "Because she has been by his side this entire time. My mother…wished to remain asleep until my father was saved. I broke that spell, mistakenly believing him to be alive when I was a mere child. Since then…she has been working, continuing the work Precht did before her on bringing him back."

"Precht?" Morow gazed at him, narrowing his eyes for a moment. "Wait…Precht was trying to bring him back…it can't be…Mavis?"

Nodding, August smiled. "Ah, so you knew both of them? Well, I suppose that makes this simpler. Perhaps you can understand why she remains with him, even now."

"If…if you really want to try, I could go see if I can heal him." Wendy spoke softly, interrupting them. "You both talk about him a lot…and you both love him so much, I can tell. After everything Morow has done for me, I would like to be helpful to him as well. Maybe it will fail…but if it has a chance of success, don't you think it is worth trying?"

"Well…sounds like our little team is expanding." Brandish rose to her feet, smirking at August. "You got a problem with them tagging along with us, Grandpa?" She so rarely used that term with him, though August knew where it came from. He had, after all, raised her, despite them bearing no blood relation. If Precht had been kinder, perhaps August would have one day done something similar with his mentor as well.

He still didn't know if he should, however. What would he be returning to, in Magnolia? He had been running for so long. Perhaps he was not tired or in ill health, but neither of his parents even knew they had a child. Was it too late for him to save his father? Was it too late for him to be loved by his family? He did not know if time would affect such things, but he hoped it would not.

Glancing towards the others, August slowly began to nod. "Very well. It will be a long journey, but I do know the way to where my parents rest."

"It'll be interesting." Morow rubbed the back of his head, looking away. "I haven't seen Mavis since the disaster of a fight against Blue Skull in Magnolia. I wonder how much longer it took for her to gain the curse…" He trailed off, frowning slightly.

"Based on appearance alone, I would assume she had been between the ages of twelve and fourteen when she gained immortality." August glanced towards Morow, who blinked in surprise.

"No…I left them…just as she ended up…" He shook slightly, closing his eyes. "Just like Zeref. I abandon them all when things get tough…I'm not there when they really need me. Some friend I am, right?"

Shaking his head, August frowned. "Life has a strange way of dictating what path we take. Predicting when strife will befall a companion is like trying to know when the rain will fall. Try as hard as we might to understand, we never can quite manage such a thing." He glanced towards Morow. "I'm certain my parents would forgive you for such a thing. After all…how else can I be so calm, going to meet them now after all these years? I still do not know if they will accept me for all that I have done…"

"If you don't stop wining about it, they definitely won't." Brandish shook her head, scowling at him. Then, she turned away, avoiding his gaze. "Either way, I'll still be here. Just like you were there for me…I'll stick by your side too."

Nodding, August kept his focus straight ahead. However, he was surprised when Wendy reached over and took his hand, smiling softly up at him. "It'll be okay. If it were Grandeeney…and I was coming back to her, I think I would feel the same."

"This Grandeeney…she is your mother? I thought Morow mentioned something about dragons…"

"She is my mother…and she is a dragon." Wendy smiled sadly. "Maybe the person who raised you was bad…but Grandeeney is the only mother I can remember. She cared for me, read me books, helped me feel better when I scraped my legs…she was everything I wanted in a mother. And now…she's gone. So, I really hope you get to see your own parents too…because I can't imagine what my life would have been like without that. Life without parents…it must hurt, and it must be lonely."

For an odd moment, August did not know what to say to the child. She clearly missed her mother, but it was a sensation August could not know. There had never been anyone around long enough for him to miss. Glancing around at his companions, he wondered if perhaps that was beginning to change. If Brandish left, would he long to see her again one day? He did not know. However, with Wendy's small hand inside of his own, August realized that he had far more in common with this young child than he ever thought possible. She knew of his loneliness, and she did not force him to speak of such things. Content to walk in silence, August held her hand and kept Wendy by his side as they made their way to Fairy Tail. He would not let harm befall her on this journey, not to the first person kind enough to show him what it was like to be cared for.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Before they could leave, Dimaria did have a stop to make first. It felt weird, doing things this way. She was walking around Alvarez, leading the winter general through their streets, yet she was the prisoner. To be honest, part of her wondered why he was willing to let her walk around so freely. That was before he explained what would happen if she tried to escape. "My magic allows me to freeze your own conscious thoughts. In essence, it eliminates all lingering traces of your own free will. Now, this would delay our proceedings as you are the one leading this charge to find your emperor. However, that does not mean I am not willing to use such measures if required to stop you."

After that warning, she had pretty much figured out that she didn't have much more she could do against him. Sure, she could try to get a quick hit on him, but there was no telling how fast he could freeze the air around him. Already, she was beginning to realize that there was always a cold aura surrounding Invel, one which irritated her to have to remain near all the time. In the mountains, she could at least understand why it was cold. In Vistarion, she had no such excuse.

"This does not appear to be in the direction of any ports. Is there a purpose to us being here?"

Hearing Invel's question made her grit her teeth. "You and your damn questions…" She sighed, shaking her head. "We're heading to the castle. If I don't at least tell someone what I'm up to, your mountain people won't stand a chance against the force they'll send."

"You doubt Neinhart's ability so much?" Invel frowned, studying her for a moment. "Many great warriors fall before him. Few can cope with facing a lost loved one in battle."

Dimaria knew what he meant. Having seen that magic at work, she already felt like she had somehow betrayed all of Zeref's secrets just by going after him in battle. "Well…I do believe there are some that could compete with his skill. We're not a bunch of hopeless weaklings in Alvarez, and we've got more than two powerful wizards on our side."

"As do we. You simply did not see the rest of our forces." Invel observed her for a moment, frowning. "Though...I must admit, you are unusual in that regard. Not many wizards I encounter have any form of training in actual weapons. It was the only surprising element to our battle that made me doubt my chance of success, if only for a moment."

Placing a hand on her hip, Dimaria glanced over her shoulder towards him. "Yeah? Well, you're not the first person to escape my age seal." She grimaced in response to her own words. "I learned long ago not to rely on just one trick to win a battle. Maybe I haven't quite figured out how to evade your winter magic, Invel, but when I do…you'll regret determining how to block it."

He smiled, still remaining just as calm as before. "I look forward to it, then. Few truly pose an interesting challenge against me these days. I had hoped you would do so…but it appears as if you did not train quite enough with your weapon before facing me."

Walking into the front doors of the castle, Dimaria shook her head. "I trained plenty. You're the freak that seems obsessed with fighting and nothing else."

"When one grows up hated by the world, one learns to fight back against it." Invel shrugged, glancing around the room. "Though…I suppose there could have been other methods of coping. For me, I always simply desired to find a method of using my magic that was accepted. Using it to obtain and keep power…it was something that earned me respect, that people did not hate me for. In fact, it almost was as if the people of Ilora Mountains expected it from those with power."

Damn him. She should have wanted to slap him for beating her down and taking her as a prisoner of war. She should have wanted to wipe his arrogant smile off his face, along with the amused expression of his stupid friend. However, what could she do when he told her things like that? "Do you talk to all your war prisoners this much, or am I just especially lucky?"

"Actually, you are my first prisoner of war. Alvarez is the only nation that would dare make an attempt to take over my territory, after all." Invel adjusted his glasses, smiling towards her. "As for my willingness to speak…have I mentioned anything that would give you an opening to destroy me? Have I spoken of our war strategies, positioning of our armies, or our abilities?" No, but it was still weird to hear what he was speaking about. She nearly said as much, but Invel was already continuing on. "I can speak as openly and plainly as I wish, so long as you are unable to use the knowledge against me. Perhaps I would not do so with most…but there is something about you that fascinates me, Dimaria of Alvarez. Your ability to deny plain facts is amusing, and your insistence that none can stand against your emperor and win…I wish to see what created such a strong motivation in you…what makes you so strong, yet afraid to lead."

She avoided his gaze. What was with him anyway? She wasn't all that unusual, was she? Irene followed Zeref too, with just as much loyalty as she did. Then again, she knew Irene and Zeref had some kind of deal long ago. From what little she understood, if it wasn't for Zeref, Irene wouldn't be able to walk around like a normal person at all. The others hadn't even met Zeref, yet Larcade and Bloodman acted as if the guy was god. Maybe to the etherious, he was, but it didn't make it any less weird.

Thinking about herself, Dimaria sighed. Most people wouldn't do this, she realized. They wouldn't sacrifice themself for the sake of another, not like she was doing. "Well…it looks like you'll be waiting a while to get your answer. Sorry, but unlike you, I don't like to talk about my past, Invel."

"One day, you just may change your mind. When that happens…I will be listening to the tale of you and your emperor, Dimaria." Dimaria led him into the meeting room, doing her best to ignore how much of an intrusion this must have been. She was revealing a bit too much about the inner working of Alvarez to this stranger, but she had few options if she wanted to uphold her end of the deal.

Inside, she glanced around and saw that Larcade and Bloodman had already returned from their mission. With them were two others, though Dimaria hardly spared them a glance. It didn't matter if they had new members right now. Dimaria was focused on stopping the invasion to the north. Wall was inside, speaking to them all as he sat next to Irene. "—a magic with little to no weaknesses! Our best chance of success lies in a wizard who has few emotions towards those met in the past. I'd recommend Larcade for such a battle, or perhaps Bloodman. Both have wide range attacks and could—"

"Wall." Dimaria spoke, interrupting the machias. The man blinked over at her, his eyes widening. "Plans have changed. Our invasion of the Ilora Mountains are canceled. Instead…I've secured a temporary alliance for aid in our mission to locate and bring back Emperor Spriggan."

Behind her, Invel nodded curtly and gave a slight bow to the others. "Greetings, Shields of Spriggan. My name is Invel Yura, and I am the Winter General who rules over the Ilora Mountains. Dimaria has informed me of the current situation with your emperor…and due to some information from a companion of mine, I am of the mindset to label him as deceased."

"No way in hell is that true!" Bloodman jumped to his feet, glaring at Invel.

By his side, Larcade held out a hand serenely, smiling towards the man. "Patience, Bloodman. This man is not of our nation. He does not know Father like we do."

"I was not aware that Emperor Spriggan had an heir." Invel observed as Larcade laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh, he would never label me as such. To put things quite simply…I do not think he likes me all that much." Larcade smiled, glancing towards the others. "However, I will continue to do whatever I can to serve him. After all, it is the least I can do as his child."

"Shut it with your crap, Larcade." Dimaria ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head. Thinking about it, he actually had a point. If Zeref was dead, everything his magic created should be too. "Still…I think you've got a valid point. Invel…you asked me before if it was possible for our emperor to be both alive and dead at the same time." The winter mage nodded, frowning. "Well…I'm beginning to think that just might be the case."

"Have we missed something? I was not aware that his life was even in danger." Irene spoke calmly, observing her for a moment.

Meeting her gaze, Dimaria smirked. "I met a wizard with a magic that can only show you faces of the dead. This wizard showed me Emperor Spriggan…which should mean he is dead." She glanced over towards Bloodman, smiling. "Yet…Bloodman, care to tell the others what you actually are for once?"

The demon glared at her, before grumbling and nodding. "An Etherious demon…one of the last created by your emperor."

"Ah…so that explains this weakness I've been curious about in you. If your creator dies, so do you, which leads us to conclude that Spriggan is in fact alive." Wall glanced around, smiling as well. "I take it the two of you are heading out to determine which magic is more infallible? If so, I wish you luck. Fiore may not be at war anymore, but they are a rather difficult nation to deal with."

"You're telling me. Can you believe they tried to raise their tariffs on our products just because we expanded our military a few months ago?" Dimaria snorted and shook her head. "Idiots. They think we want to go to war with them."

"In all fairness, most nations would fear a rapid growth such as Alvarez has displayed. If you had expanded in a more gradual manner, you may have had better luck at maintaining peaceful relations with nearby countries." Invel smiled at them, watching as they all glowered at him in response.

Sighing, Dimaria shook her head. "Yeah, whatever. All I really came here to do was to tel you to leave his lands alone while we're away. Do you think you can manage that?"

They nodded, while the two newcomers observed her calmly. One appeared to be averting his eyes. staring at the wall. "Indeed. Though…next time you enter a room, would you take to covering yourself better? Such appearances are hardly befitting a lady of your stature."

"Shut up, you old fool. I'm just waiting for orders on who we can take out next." That one was sure eager. Smiling towards him, Dimaria chuckled.

"Sounds like we've got some great new additions. Do make sure they are properly trained on their duties, Irene. I don't have time to sit around and babysit them all day." The scarlet haired wizard rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"And you think I do?"

"Well, you're not the one heading to Fiore, now are you?" Irene could only scowl at that, while Dimaria laughed. "Don't worry, I'm certain they'll be nice. Just take off your shirt and it looks like that'll be punishment enough for the bald one."

"How dare you even suggest such vile torture!" Dimaria laughed, walking away. Invel followed her out, moving with her as she went towards the outside walls, where their airships rested.

"You have some interesting members leading this place. I'm impressed you manage to keep them all in line so easily."

Nodding, Dimaria began boarding the airship with a smirk. "Yeah? Well, they're all rather understanding of the differences in our power. Irene and I have been around longer, and they respect us for that. Having them around though gives us some extra help when things get too rowdy in the outskirts of Alvarez. Once Spriggan is back, though…he'll stop that entirely. People will remember why he was so feared when he first began his takeover of this continent…and they will do whatever they can to stay on his good side."

"There is that confidence in him yet again." Invel smiled faintly, following after her. "I take it we are flying to our destination instead?"

Taking a seat at the controls, Dimaria smirked and nodded. "Hell yeah. I'm sick of walking through this place. We're getting out of here, and I'm going to prove to you just how right I am."

"I look forward to it, Dimaria." Invel smiled faintly, taking the co-pilot's seat beside her. She expected him to simply sit and wait, but she was surprised when he began turning on the switches that would activate the lacrima stored in the underside of the airship. Those lacrima were based on air magic, giving the material the ability to levitate. Once in the sky, Dimaria took control of directing the other wind lacrima, these meant to project air behind them in order to move them forward through the skies.

"So…you know how to fly?"

"When traveling through mountains, it is one of the swifter methods of transportation." Invel frowned, glancing around him. "I will admit, the design is slightly different from my own, but it isn't too far off that I cannot utilize it myself."

"Huh." It made sense. There weren't exactly rivers or anything in that region for him to need a boat, but air travel would definitely make maneuvering around mountains easier. "Then I guess I chose the right ship. You better be one of the best damn co-pilots I've ever had, or I'm throwing you out the window."

Raising his eyebrows at her, Invel leaned back in his seat. "Is that so? And what would then stop me from freezing your ship entirely and rendering the lacrima within unusable?"

Smirking, Dimaria glanced back at him. "I'm afraid I'd just have to stop time to avoid letting the ship crash into the ocean." She paused, tilting her head for a minute. "On second thought, maybe I'd just let it crash. After all, there's no way you'd manage to avoid a falling airship when all you can do is create ice and snow."

He chuckled, shaking his head. Blinking, she looked away. Was she really joking around with this guy? She couldn't believe herself. However, he smiled pleasantly, as if enjoying the conversation. "Perhaps that would be the case…but then I'd simply need to shatter the ice. Smaller pieces would be practically harmless, would they not?"

"Unless they're sharp as hell." She muttered under her breath, frowning. She shouldn't be talking to him like this. She was his damn prisoner, right? Yet, he wasn't treating her like one.

"You'd actually be surprised. Ice does not always need to break apart in such jagged lines as most think. Large, dull chunks can be just as effective…and can be created just as easily." He looked outside the window, his gaze distant. "Was there a reason you did not ask your companions to come with us for this?"

She glanced him, surprised. "What? Why would I?"

"You trust them. Yet…you do not allow them to come with you. At least, that is what I can see from your interactions. Based on my own experience, I know it does not require such a large group of people to lead a nation…yet you would not allow them to come. Are you afraid of what I would do to them?"

Snorting, Dimaria shook her head. "Not a chance, winter freak." She smiled, focusing on flying to try and ignore the odd calmness she felt as they spoke. "They'd destroy you completely…at least, if you took them on alone, that is. One on one? I'd then say it depends on who you were facing."

"Then why?"

His gaze was earnest, frowning in confusion as he focused on her. Still, Dimaria didn't know how to answer him. She wanted to leave as quickly as possible. Yet, that could have been done with any of them by her side. However…there was one answer she had that she couldn't reveal to them. One that likely was not the best choice, but one that was the most truthful to her. "Because I don't like them. Irene's fine…she's probably my only friend within them…but as for the rest? They're idiots we just happened to need."

"And Irene could not come?"

"Someone who actually knew Spriggan needs to talk to the new guys about this job. Someone who knew what he'd actually want." She avoided his gaze, while Invel slowly began to nod.

"You seem to place an odd amount of trust in me, then. Did you not think I would turn on you while we were away? You have essentially told me that I am likely traveling with the heir to the throne of Alvarez."

Smiling, Dimaria glanced towards him. "I don't know. You…you're kinda weird, you know? I normally can't stand talking to people for very long. I've only ever really had a few friends…and to be honest, I don't want to make more. Friends only lead to heartache and pain…they lead to loss and misery, to being isolated and alone. So, do I trust you like I would a friend? Hell no. Am I willing to tolerate being around you? Sure."

"You speak as if you've lost many in the past."

"I grew up in a country outside of Alvarez…one filled with a war even more bloody than the one taking over your continent."

Nodding, Invel gazed steadily out the window. "I see. I suppose that explains your distaste of speaking of your history." He inhaled deeply, gazing out the window. "I cannot say the same for myself. I did not even realize what war meant when I was growing up…I wanted little more than to please my family, to make their burdens easier on them. However, my actions seemed to only anger them…to make them more fearful of what I might become."

"What the hell did you do to cause that?"

He smiled faintly, glancing towards her. "I did not realize what cold was. In fact…I still do not know how it feels. Cold is foreign to me, as it always has been…yet it is not the same to others. I have seen for myself that cold can cause great harm…yet why does it not harm me?"

Suddenly, Dimaria saw something behind those frozen blue eyes. He was confused, lost to his power, and in a way, a little like Zeref. However, he was kinder than Zeref. Invel was more open, even if only slightly. "Cold…true, freezing cold…it's like fire." Invel frowned at her, looking confused for a moment. "It stings the skin, affecting how you feel the surroundings around you. Get too close to something incredibly cold, it burns. Get to close to something on fire…that will also burn. Both can be deadly…but both exist in nature as well. Really, so long as people understand what it is, there's no reason to be afraid of it. Whoever thinks cold is nothing but death is a goddam idiot like the rest of humanity."

Invel was silent for a moment, watching her. Then, he smiled faintly and closed his eyes. "Ah…so that is how they felt. Now I understand…perhaps I should be more careful as to who I choose to freeze in the future." He frowned, glancing towards her. "Were you not suffering then, when you came to my palace? I had not considered the effects of the chill on your physical person."

Snorting, Dimaria rolled her eyes. "Now look who's the weird one. You're trying to comfort your own prisoner, Invel. Gotta say, never expected you to do that." He did not respond, simply waiting for an answer to his original question. Sighing, Dimaria shrugged. "What can I say? I hate the cold, but if it's for my emperor, I'm willing to endure it."

"So…you would not be willing to speak with me, if it were not for the sake of Emperor Spriggan?"

Opening her mouth, Dimaria tried to say no. However, she turned away, clenching her teeth together and grimacing. That wasn't what she meant, but it should have been true. However, she couldn't help but think of the darkness in his eyes. At first, she had thought it matched Zeref, but now, she wasn't so sure. The more she thought about it, about his gentleness and curiosity about the world, the more she thought he actually resembled Elaine instead. "I…maybe I would have. If it weren't for us being on different sides of this war…I think I may have damn well enjoyed meeting you at some point in time."

"And I think I may have enjoyed the same." Invel was quiet, staring at the land approaching in the distance. "Dimaria…would you be willing to begin peaceful relations with us, when this is finished? I believe I would like to speak with you further, if at all possible."

"Aww, falling for the prisoner, are you?" She smirked, teasing him slightly. However, Invel looked calm, avoiding her gaze. For a moment, she waited for him to respond back, but he did not. Maybe he wasn't one for jokes, but he had laughed before with her. As she began landing the airship, she closed her eyes. "Look…I don't know what Zeref will want. However…I will damn well try to keep him the hell away from your mountains, Invel. If I can…then I'd be glad to visit whenever the hell you want."

"I look forward to it. Though…I will warn you, I often am known for taking what I want, regardless of who stands in my way. If this emperor of yours does not allow it, I just may begin a war of my own against your nation." He smiled faintly at her, as if amused by his own wit. It took her a moment to even realize he had been joking, and when she did, she laughed and began shaking her head. What kind of a joke was that, anyway? Still, she found herself enjoying being around him either way. As she stepped out into the unfamiliar town that had replaced Drak Pevnost, filled with large buildings and now suddenly centered around the church, she couldn't help but smile.

"Well…then I might as well show you something while we're here." Reaching over, she took Invel's hand. He looked startled, and Dimaria almost winced at the ice-cold sensation of his skin, but she kept a firm grip. "See that church over there? That's where we're going first."

"Why?"

As she got closer, walking through the busy streets, she could only help but smile. Nearing the sight, she saw a sign labeling it as Cardia Cathedral now, far more prepared than it had ever been when she was young. "Because…I grew up in this church. I'd like to see what the hell they did to it over the last few years, because it definitely did not look like this when I was last here."

 **Alright, I really wanted to get another chapter made before this one so things didn't seem so rushed...but I have like four exams coming up, and a lot of studying to do so it didn't happen. I'm sorry about the sudden relationship shift with Invel and Dimaria that didn't have an explanation before! Classes got in the way, and right now, things are not looking like they'll be calming down any time soon, so I figured I'd just leave it for now and consider fixing it some other time. I'm also going to apologize for my lack of responses to reviews lately too! I keep meaning to get to them, but my schedule is just getting in my way a lot lately. Beyond that, I do hope you at least enjoyed it somewhat. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Zeref did not know how he felt about being not-dead. Really, it was difficult to describe how he felt at all. At first, when he realized what was happening, he had felt rather peaceful about it all. Never did he realize the curse could claim his own life. Despite the despair he knew it would bring to Mavis, he had been content. After all, it was the peace he had longed to find for so long. So, he had expected to find peace in death. He had not expected to still be alive, however.

For a while, he hadn't truly noticed it. Zeref had been asleep, unaware of anything occurring beyond where he rested. He wasn't quite sure what triggered the change, to be honest. Likely, it was one of the spells others had attempted to bring him back. Some combination of magic stirred something within his resting body, and something odd was formed as a result. Zeref did not know what to make of it, to be honest. For a moment, he had thought he was alive again. Then, he saw his body.

Staring at oneself was an odd feeling. Zeref did not pay attention to how much time he spent, simply gazing at the lacrima holding his dead form within. He could sense the magic emanating from it, shocked by what he felt. It just wasn't possible for so much power to exist within him. How was he still alive? Then again, he supposed it had to come from something. He saw research notes scattered around the room, along with books and journals of various kinds. Zeref was surprised to find one of his own old journals there as well, one which had been coded to avoid others reading his notes on resurrection spells. Luckily, it appeared as if the person using it had not managed to decode anything from that journal, though others still drew close to what Zeref had been attempting to do.

When he saw Mavis in the room, coming into it with a glass of water, he had grown still. "Mavis…" He had whispered her name, wanting her to turn around and see him. He couldn't recall caring for someone this much before in his past. In fact, he had forced himself to not care for others for so long that it was foreign to him, almost painful to value her life so much.

She moved around, as if she had not heard him. It would take him quite some time to realize that was the case with everyone, in fact. None could see him or hear him, leaving him wondering what this bizarre form of magic was allowing him to live. He had thought it was akin to thought projection magic. His body had form, and while not as strong as when alive, he did have some measure of feeling in his limbs. So, he decided to make the most out of what he had. The curse did not exist in this body, so he found he was oddly at peace, despite being unseen. He observed the few people he had gotten to know in life. Zeref watched over Irene and Dimaria as they expanded Alvarez, though he quickly grew bored there. True, he could now see them as true friends, but he no longer had an interest in ruling over an empire.

As a result, most of Zeref's time was spent in the basement, watching over Mavis and his body. The girl never left, always trying to come up with new ways to bring Zeref back. As for Zeref, he did not know if he wanted her to succeed or fail. He was happy, or at least as close to happy as he had been in years, watching over her like this. However, she was miserable. He could see it in the way she forgot to take care of herself, almost never eating and forgetting to bathe for weeks. When she finally did, she would do so as quickly as possible, before returning to the research notes like they were the only thing of value left in her life. In fact, Zeref wouldn't be surprised if they were.

"Zeref…I'm going to fix this…so please…just wait a little longer." She was resting next to his body, her hand pressed against the lacrima. Zeref's thought projection image hovered behind her, touching her shoulder gently.

"It is alright, my Mavis." He closed his eyes, wishing she could feel him near. He often wondered how she had not died with him, but he supposed it was due to his unfamiliarity with his own emotions. Now, he could clearly see what emotion had been growing in him before. It was similar to his fondness for Natsu, but stronger and more intense. He loved her, but it had taken him too long to see the truth. "Things will be fine…I am content to remain like this, and I will never blame you even should you fail."

She was crying, pressing her head to the crystal just next to her hand. "I need you back…I can't live like this alone…with no one around me…why did I have to wake up again? Why didn't Precht…" She trailed off, sniffling slightly.

"You are strong, Mavis. You've always been strong…stronger than I have ever been. If either of us can find a way to endure through this curse, it would be you who could find that path first…you who could find a way to keep smiling, despite all the horrors this curse forces you to endure." He wanted to break through to her, every time she broke down like this. He liked to imagine she could hear his voice, but he knew she did not.

As if proving his point, Mavis seemed to slump to the ground, crying into her hands. "How many more years…I just…I just don't know what to do anymore! I've tried everything. Precht tried even more before me…yet…you're still…you won't…" She choked, her shoulders shaking. This time, Zeref simply sighed, watching her with sad eyes. It was at times like this when he almost wished he was still fully alive. While he despised his own existence and feared what he would due with the curse active once more, anything was better than watching Mavis suffer like this.

Then again, was it? He frowned, leaning against the lacrima himself. Without his true body, he was free of all aspects of the curse. There was no more pressure on his mind, influencing his thoughts and opinions. For the first time in centuries, he could confidently say his thoughts were his own. It was freeing, yet he also knew he actually had changed over the years. Some things, such as his opinion on humanity as a whole, had altered to a degree where he wasn't certain what to do about it anymore. Perhaps he did not wish to pointlessly throw away lives, but he found he did not trust the majority of people. He had seen too much of their darkness, their anger and selfish acts, to truly see good in them anymore.

If his curse was returned, such thoughts would worsen. Alvarez would expand further, eventually being used as a weapon of some form. Zeref didn't even know what kind of a war he had in mind when forming the empire, but it had always been at the back of his mind. He planned to use the empire for…something. To end his curse? To end his suffering in some small form? He could not say, and it bothered him. Zeref did not like thinking that he had planned to start a war for no other point than beginning a war.

With Mavis here, it was easy to imagine that someone would be able to stop him. He did not know how much time had passed since he died, but he did know Mavis would not let him become the villain the curse wished to force him into becoming. She would not let him kill others, not willingly. In that sense, she was good for him. She was his conscience, the one who would be able to tell him what was right and wrong, no matter how dark his thoughts became. He desperately needed that, too. He needed someone who he could be near, someone who would accept his faults and simply listen to him as he spoke. Isolation had been driving him insane, be it in the form of simply treating others as little more than pawns or from simply not being around others.

She was still crying, even when the door to the basement opened. Zeref frowned at the sound, unused to anyone other than Mavis coming to this place. In fact, he had seen the wards used to ensure that others could not arrive. Once, he had seen the guild master before, but that had only been when Makarov was first becoming the master of Fairy Tail. After that, the man did not return again. No other member was allowed to enter, for Zeref knew how powerful the energy was that was growing in the lacrima. It would be abused, just as people attempted to abuse him in life.

"Can you take this transformation spell off me now? I look awful transformed as that red-headed armor girl. Does she not know the importance of manicures?" An unfamiliar voice spoke, and after a moment, she sighed in a different tone. "Thanks, August. Now that we've gotten through the guild, where next?"

"They will be at the bottom of the steps. A chamber holds his slumbering form, and…she is likely by his side."

A male voice this time, making Zeref rise. "Mavis…do you sense them yet? Please…you cannot be like this when they come." He glanced towards her, seeing her body shaking still. She was not doing well, today. In fact, she hadn't been doing well in a long time. Too many failures weighed heavily on her heart, and he knew that she blamed herself for everything going on in his life. "Please…"

He broke off his own words, knowing they were pointless. Instead, he moved forward, standing between her and the doorway. In this form, his magic was dulled, almost impossible to reach. However, he would find a way, if it meant keeping her safe from harm. "Are you sure Zeref is down there? I'd normally—" Morow? However, the boy's words broke off in an instant. Stiffening, Zeref glanced around. Even Mavis' quiet sobs had gone silent, and he slowly realized he knew this magic. It was interesting, to see he was immune in this form, however there was no denying the sight of Dimaria's power.

"Dimaria…and Morow?" He didn't understand. "Perhaps they found a method of freeing me…but no, Dimaria would not do so. She knows of my wish to be free from this curse, doesn't she?"

Then the cold arrived. Zeref didn't expect it, to be honest. Temperature differences did not phase him at all, but this one did. Likely, it was far below freezing to everyone living, though none of them were able to sense it given the frozen state of time. "It appears as if my methods of blocking your magic work perfectly for unraveling enchantments as well." Another unfamiliar voice, making Zeref stiffen.

"Yeah, well hurry up. I can't keep up this age seal for long with you freezing everything in this place."

That was Dimaria. However, what did cold have to do with stopping her magic? He would have to research it another time, he supposed. Still, he could not deny the sudden unfreezing of time in a few more moments, emphasized by Morow completing his former statement. "—sense his magical energy by now."

"I…someone else is here." A young voice spoke, sounding like a girl. "I can smell them…and the air…it's so cold…"

Even Mavis stiffened, rising to her feet and turning around. "Wait…this chill…someone is here." She pressed her hand to the lacrima, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Zeref…I will not let them have you. Please, lend me your strength to defend your resting place."

"Of course…I will be right here by your side, Mavis." Zeref smiled faintly at her, watching as she moved to stand by his side. Really, she was unable to notice him here, but it almost felt like they were teaming up against an unknown enemy at the moment. Granted, Zeref knew two of the individuals coming, but it did not mean they were not hoping to achieve something utilizing the power held within his frozen body.

He saw an elderly man first, coming into the room with the faint clicking of a staff moving across the floor. "There they are…though, I suppose here is where things take a more complex turn." The man gestured towards them, stopping a distance away.

Behind him, a few others seemed to follow his lead, stopping. "Really? I was hoping I'd be able to just sit back and watch you deal with this. Now I'm going to have to work to win, aren't I?"

A girl with light green hair cut short around her face looked bored with the event, gazing at Zeref's dead body. "Um…how am I supposed to heal him? Normally, I have to be rather close to the person I'm healing…in that lacrima, he's too far away." A girl with dark blue hair spoke from behind the old man, making Zeref frown. Heal him? Healing magic had not existed since the war with dragons. Someone her age couldn't possibly be able to use it.

"It's never that simple when Zeref's around." Another man sighed, running his hand through his curly green hair. Morow was here, frowning and gazing around the room. "Hey, Mavis—"

His words broke off as he was sent flying forward, a strike slamming into his back. Morow may not have seen the source, but Zeref had. For a brief moment, time had frozen again, and with it, Dimaria rushed forward to deal with him. "Stay the hell away from him, you bastards!"

Observing her was a man with light blue hair, dressed in a long coat with two contrasting shades of blue. "This was unexpected. It appears as if more people are holding his body captive than we imagined. Though…I do believe this proves me correct. Emperor Spriggan is dead. No man can survive being held in a state as frozen as his."

Hearing his words, the elderly man seemed to turn towards him with a glare. "His Majesty is alive!" Blinking, Zeref frowned at him.

"Do…do I know you? You do not seem like someone from Alvarez."

Morow stiffened, his eyes widening. However, the elderly man kept going. "You know not of what you speak, wizard. Now that I've seen her magic…there will be no stopping me from keeping your hands off of his form so I can save him from this state of being!"

"Seen my…what the hell kind of a threat is that?" Dimaria placed a hand on her hip, frowning at the wizard.

"I'm not certain either…" It was so easy to try and respond to those speaking, Zeref noted. He had gotten used to doing so around Mavis that he almost instinctively did it around others too. "Perhaps he believes he can resist your ability. His magical aura is definitely stronger than that of an average wizard."

"No kidding…" Frowning, Zeref glanced towards Morow. It almost sounded as if the boy had replied to him, but thinking back, he decided he was imagining things. After all, it was likely Morow agreed with Dimaria's comment, despite fighting each other at the moment.

Once again, Dimaria moved to freeze time and attack. However, there was an odd magic circle forming in front of her the instant she snapped her teeth. The elderly man was holding his staff out, his brow furrowed in concentration. In a brief flash of light, the circle activated and sent Dimaria flying back. "Now…that deals with one tedious annoyance."

"You've countered her magic. I'm impressed. Even I could not come up with a fully effective method of negating it…but that does not mean I will fall so easily as well." Her companion seemed to smile widely. "There is a reason I am known as the Winter General, after all."

"Ice magic, snow magic, frost magic…I've seen them all. Whichever variation you use, I assure you, it will fail just as her time magic has."

Chill erupted into the room, making Zeref gasp and stagger slightly. Mavis shuddered, clutching her arms around her body. "What…this cold…" She glanced down at her hands, breathing hard. "I must stop it…I must stop all of them, for Zeref. Please…I can't fail him…I can't—"

Seeing her desperation, despite her inability to act thus far, Zeref glared harshly at them all. He moved freely among them, standing in the center of the battle. The elderly man seemed to be preparing another spell, lifting his staff over his head. However, Zeref was faster. If the issue existed within the excess cold, he would simply have to counter with heat. Could he manage it? It was not his curse, so it should be successful, if not weaker than his magic had been in life.

Placing his hands down on the floor, Zeref glared at them all. "Enough. I tire of this nonsense. Leave…or burn to the ground with all of your companions…" Mavis would survive, as would he, after all. So, he carelessly began to set fire to the floor. At first, it expanded in a massive circle, growing sporadically around all of them.

The winter general blinked at the magic in surprise, as did the elderly man. "I see. So you are a fire mage? Then you must dislike me quite a lot." With a smile, the man seemed to fold his hands behind his back. In a wave of white frost, even the flames began to freeze over. Zeref blinked at them in surprise, looking up to see the man's gaze. This was a powerful foe indeed.

"Uh…guys? I think we might want to—"

"I am not a fire mage." The elderly man was ignoring Morow, focusing entirely on the winter mage. Dimaria was rising back to her feet, grimacing and rubbing the back of her head in irritation. "And I will not let anyone stand in my way."

The other girl gazed lazily at her hands, shaking her head and sighing. "It looks like they might need a taste of what it feels like to be squashed, August. They don't understand when they are hopelessly outclassed." She stepped forward, her foot stomping into the ground. Zeref felt a surge of magical energy, and with it, he watched as both Dimaria and her companion began to shrink down entirely. They became no larger than the size of mice, their magic likely weakened along with their reduction in size.

"Yeah? Well…I guess you might like feeling a taste of what my magic can really do." There was a flash of light from Dimaria, a spell Zeref knew well. However, the green haired girl dodged with ease, twisting to the side to avoid it. It was heading straight for the young child with dark blue hair, who had stayed out of the battle entirely. Her eyes widened, looking afraid of what the magic was.

Before Zeref could move, Mavis already began to run. "No! Stop trying to hurt each other over nothing. Zeref wouldn't want—" She broke off, stopping as she stood in front of Wendy. Zeref saw it, the way she gripped her head and gasped. "No…this can't…all of you…"

"Run." Zeref and Morow spoke in unison, and with that, the others began to scramble out of the room. Mavis fell to her knees just as Dimaria's age scratch flew passed her, colliding with the wall of the room and having no effect. The blue haired child had moved away from the spell, the first to exit the room and get out of range. Next, the winter general seemed to go, following after them all. Morow seemed to look directly at Zeref for a moment, making him frown in confusion before the lightning mage left as well. The elderly man's companion left side by side with Dimaria, however the man himself did not rush away like the others. In fact, he seemed intent to remain directly in the line of fire, watching Mavis with narrowed eyes.

"What…what is he doing?" Zeref moved closer, glaring at him. "Get out of here! If you make Mavis suffer for this, I will make sure your friends know even further despair for what you did…" He did not wish for Mavis to feel more pain. He would not tolerate it in any form.

As the black magic began to expand, the elderly mage took small steps backwards, away from Mavis ever so slowly. "Magic of the gods…it is always so mystifying and difficult to comprehend." He sighed, watching carefully. Zeref's eyes widened, realizing what it meant. He knew what this magic was. He knew of the curse, somehow. "Finally…it has taken me nearly ninety years…but I've finally seen it again. I know what it is, now. I know…I know what must be done."

He held his hand out, reaching towards the magic, however Dimaria moved closer and grabbed his bicep. "Are you insane? That magic is death magic. You touch it, and you die, got it?"

"Did I not counter your unstoppable age seal?" August smiled faintly, watching Mavis and Zeref. "I can stop this as well."

"Don't!" Mavis shouted, seeing him moving. "I…please, I don't want to…" She broke off, looking away and sobbing. "Oh god…Zeref, it's happening again…I'm going to lose control again, and they'll all…everyone around me, they'll be…" She hunched over, wailing into the room.

Crouching next to her, Zeref rubbed her back. "It will be alright, Mavis. I will always be here…and I will never blame you for the lives you take." He knew what it felt like. How could he be angry for her doing exactly as he had done?

The elderly man hesitated, his hand hovering in the air. Then, he seemed to take a deep breath, dropping his hand to his side. "Very well. I will do as you wish…but I will not move from this spot until your magic has dissipated. I came here with one task to complete…and I will not leave until I have succeeded."

"Yeah…about that. Didn't you say Zeref was dead?" Morow spoke, frowning towards the elderly man.

Nodding, he gazed back down at the lightning wizard. "Indeed. Do you not see his current state, frozen inside this lacrima?"

"Okay…now I'm lost too. I thought you just said he was alive?" Dimaria glanced towards him, scowling. "If you're gonna argue for something, at least stick to the same side."

"Actually, I'd say he just might be correct in both sides." Invel smiled faintly. "Did you ever consider that you may be correct, Dimaria? If there is a life force still existing within him…trapped within that lacrima, he might as well be dead. Yet, his heart still beats and his magic still exists…an interesting dilemma. Bringing him back to Alvarez will be quite the challenge indeed."

"I swear, I'll destroy whoever did this to him—"

His eyes flashed, and this time, Zeref moved towards her. "You will not touch her! Dimaria, I swear, if you even think of—"

"I doubt she'd even be able to if she wanted to, so just calm down, alright?" Morow spoke, this time making Dimaria glare at him as Zeref turned towards him in shock. None of the others had been angry. Plus, Morow was gazing directly at him. Had he not proven he was not visible already? He had shouted at Mavis for days on end, spoken to Dimaria and his generals, even visited the guild created by his own demons. None of them were capable of seeing his form.

"You wanna say that again, Curly?"

Rolling his eyes, Morow smirked at her. "And you think I was talking to you, Blondie?"

"Actually, her name is Dimaria." This was a test. If Morow heard him, he would likely attempt to correct his insult, or at the very least, unnerve Dimaria by the use of the name she had not yet given him.

The lightning wizard frowned slightly, while Dimaria gritted her teeth together. "Damn you…I hate annoying idiots like you who think they know better than everyone else."

"And I hate people who refuse to listen to me for a few seconds while I explain what the hell is going on, _Dimaria._ " Stepping back, Zeref gaped at him. Somehow, Morow could see him. How? What made him different? It was not that he was a demon. If that was the case, Tartaros would have been capable of observing him.

"You know of this wizard?" The elderly man spoke, raising his eyebrows at Morow.

Shaking his head, Zeref watched his former friend turn towards Zeref with a grin. "Nah, not a clue who she is. However, Zeref seems to know her. And despite how dead you guys all seem to think he is, I can hear him loud and clear."

"Hmm? A corpse that speaks…how revolting." The green haired girl looked away, while Morow shook his head.

"No…more like an illusion, I'm guessing?"

"I was inclined to label it as a thought projection…it has more of a physical form than a simple illusion." Zeref frowned, observing them carefully. "Still…if that were the case, more would be capable of sensing my presence. I still do not understand why you can…"

"Hmm…it is an interesting question." Morow frowned, glancing around at the others. "I'm guessing you've tried to be seen by the other Etherious, right?" Zeref nodded, while Mavis' magic slowly began to fade away. She was staring at Morow with wide eyes, filled with tears as she seemed to be stunned by his comment from before. "Then…I don't know, maybe it relates to my magic? Have you been around other lightning mages?"

"There is one in this guild. He cannot see me…or if he can, he chooses to ignore me." Zeref shrugged, glancing towards Mavis.

Following his gaze, Morow smiled faintly. "Yeah…I wondered about that. August mentioned something about the two of you that I found rather difficult to believe…but it's true, isn't it? Mavis actually went and managed to get the same curse as you…and you managed to break out of your own self-hatred long enough to care for someone else again."

Smiling, Zeref nodded. "I cannot seem to make her hear me…I just wish I knew how to speak to her again. If I could speak with her…then I think I would rather enjoy this existence. I was never fond of speaking with others before, after all…and at least like this, I cannot be reached by my curse."

"Ah. So that's why the fire magic before? Kinda confused me, since it wasn't your typical style."

Nodding, Zeref frowned. "Magic is difficult to—"

"Could someone please explain what the hell is going on here?" Dimaria shouted, glaring at Morow and interrupting.

Blinking, Morow glanced back at her. "Oh, right. Like I said…Zeref is right here…sorta. I'm talking to him. We haven't seen each other in nearly a century, after all…"

"Yeah? Well neither have I, and you don't see me pretending to talk to him." Dimaria crossed her arms over her chest, while Zeref smiled faintly.

"Tell her you are aware of the day the black wizard rescued the church witch. Perhaps then she will believe you are speaking with me."

Morow raised his eyebrows at him, before repeating Zeref's statement. Dimaria stiffened for a moment, her eyes widening. Then, she looked away and frowned. "Oh. So, he's talking about that stupid place again, is he? Idiot doesn't know when to shut the hell up."

"He is your emperor. I'm surprised you'd insult him in that manner." Her companion spoke, tilting his head slightly. "Do you not respect his intelligence?"

She shrugged, sighing. "What, so I'm supposed to worship everything about him? I already told you at the church, Invel. I abandoned my gods long ago, just like they did to me."

"And that means his intelligence is less than average?"

She groaned, shaking her head. "You ask too many damn questions." She seemed to take a deep breath, shaking her head. "He just doesn't understand people, alright? He's not an idiot, but he doesn't care about people and their feelings in the slightest."

He frowned, looking away. She was right, in many ways. He had not cared when he was forming his empire, or even before that when he was plotting to stop Acnologia. "I see. Is that what allows him to cope with his death magic?"

Dimaria gaped at him, as did Morow who blinked in surprise. "What? You witnessed Neinhart's power for yourself. Did you think a mere replica was designed to fabricate its own magic? Based on your memories of Zeref, his magic was recreated in its true form."

"No, that did not occur." The elderly man spoke, narrowing his eyes. "Mimicking his magic in any form would require…a sacrifice of some form. Magic born from a curse acts differently than magic born of free will…observing it now, I've come to see what it truly does, how it acts and how to manipulate it as required."

"So, you don't even need Wendy anymore?" Morow spoke, while the elderly man shook his head. "Well…sounds good to me. I didn't want to risk her getting too close to this anyway…but I also didn't want to just abandon Zeref like this either."

"It isn't that dangerous…is it?"

"Dealing with death magic? You thought it would be safe?" Dimaria snorted, shaking her head. "This is why I don't deal with children."

"I think you would excel with them if you truly tried. Children enjoy jokes and humor, which you seem to utilize quite often." The winter general spoke, smiling towards her. Dimaria avoided his glance, glaring firmly at the far wall.

"Excuse me…but…Morow?" Mavis spoke, making Morow turn towards her. "Can…is Zeref really here? Can you really see him?" She looked so lost, so hopeless as she gazed towards him. Zeref wished he had not been able to do this to her, but it was too late for regrets. Morow nodded, and for a moment, Mavis remained still. Then, slowly she began to smile, collapsing to the ground once more. "Thank you…Zeref…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…for everything…for…for…" She broke off, crying into her hands. It was a sight Zeref had seen many times before, but for the first time in so long, he was able to do something about it. Glancing towards Morow, he took a deep breath and nodded. His friend met his gaze, smiling faintly before Zeref prepared himself to tell her all of the things he had tried to get her to hear over the last few years, ever since he had died that night in the forest by her side.

 **So, a little bit of a time skip between the last chapter and this one. As much as I would like to have more detail before this, it just seemed repetitive and a bit like filler to add a chapter about Dimaria and Invel wandering around town or something. So, instead they're all meeting up here! I do hope you enjoyed. The reason for Morow being able to see Zeref will be explained too. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

"You have done nothing wrong, Mavis." Zeref spoke quietly, while Morow nodded and smiled.

"He isn't mad. He says you have nothing to be sorry for." She met his gaze, shaking her head violently.

"I do! Zeref just…he doesn't realize it. He was cursed…so he didn't want to live…but he told me…he told me he might've wanted to…if…if" She sniffled, shaking her head. "I killed him. How can that not be wrong? How can I not be a monster…for killing the man I loved?"

"I killed many in my past as well. Peers…friends…companions…family. All perished around me, some killed by choice, others by accident. That is the nature of our curse, Mavis. I should have realized it was capable of this…and for that, I am the one who is sorry. I should have known to warn you…to warn you of all the risks involved."

With Morow acting as his voice, Mavis heard his words again. Still, she shook her head, crying on the ground. "No…you didn't know. You couldn't have known…because you were smart, unlike me. From the start…you knew not to love anyone. Maybe it hurt…maybe it was lonely…but it meant people didn't die like you did. It meant…you didn't suffer…the agony of knowing what you'd done."

"He is not dead." The elderly man spoke quietly, having been not noticed while Zeref spoke with Mavis. Glancing up, Zeref was surprised to see him standing next to the lacrima holding him prisoner. "And now…the magic is gone. I've countered the death magic within…yet why does he remain like this?"

Startled, Zeref gazed at the man with wide eyes. Countered his magic? "Wait…it was that easy? Damn…I wish I'd been paying attention." Glancing towards Zeref, Morow smiled. "August is rather impressive, if you ask me. He can copy and counter any magic he sees…he was begging Wendy to let him see her healing magic so he could try using it on you, but when Mavis lost control…well, I guess that gave him what he needed too."

"His body is entwined with the magic of the lacrima…after so many years of enforcing the binding spells within…" Mavis frowned, turning around and gazing at the spell. Then, her arms fell to her side, her head hanging to her chest. "He…I don't think he can be freed. All this time, wondering how to reverse the death magic…only to be stopped at the task of freeing him instead."

Nodding, August frowned. "I see…or perhaps, I do not. This magic, these binding and preservation spells…I am unfamiliar with them, I'm afraid."

Zeref had missed when the size altering magic wore off, but Dimaria and the winter general now seemed to stand at their normal height once more. "I could attempt to erode away the energy with my winter magic…but that may very well place him into an eternally frozen state, trapped directly with my ice rather than a simple lacrima."

"What do you think? You're the magic genius. How do you get out of that thing?"

Zeref frowned, studying it for a moment. However, he really couldn't bring himself to focus on it. Did he want to return to life? He still did not think he did. Gazing at him, Morow sighed. "You don't want to…do you? You're still hung up on dying…now look who's being stupid over their own guilt."

"Pardon, but did you say Zeref wishes to die?" August gazed at him with furrowed brows.

Morow nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "Seems to be a common theme among those with the curse…they all hate themselves after killing so many."

"Perhaps…perhaps I could simply find a way to be seen, much like you can see me. It would satisfy everyone, would it not? They could interact with me as they desire, and I could maintain my peaceful existence away from the curse."

"That's not the answer and you know it. Do you really want Mavis to be going through this crap alone? You tried before, and look what happened in the end."

Lowering his gaze, Zeref frowned. "Right. She will need someone by her side through this…" He trailed off, frowning. Once again, he couldn't help but wonder what made Morow different. Then, he blinked in surprise. "By my side…school. You are the only person here who attended Mildian Magic Academy. Dimaria is of Mildian descent, but she does not bear the school's mark…" It had been an odd symbol of pride for their students. Each were given a mark, similar to a guild mark, of an open book suspended in air, surrounded by magical runes in a circle that served no true purpose other than decoration.

"Huh. Maybe you're onto something…" Morow frowned, glancing around. "August? You got a moment to help me test a theory of ours?" The elderly mage glanced towards them, before nodding slowly.

"Of course. Is there something you had in mind to free Zeref?"

"Nah, but he did think of something that might let you see him. Figured you might be interested." Why? Once again, Zeref felt as if he was missing something. Staring at this old man, he could not recall ever meeting him. However, as Morow began to explain what needed to happen, continuing further by lifting up his sleeve and showing the dark black symbol on his upper left shoulder, August began to hold out his own hand.

"I've seen guild marks given before. Most do not realize they are magical in nature…applying this one should be simply enough." Light flashed in his other palm as it hovered about the back of his right hand. In an instant, a mark identical to Morow's appeared on his skin. August frowned at it for a moment, before lifting his gaze and scanning the room. His eyes widened upon spotting Zeref, frozen for a moment. "It…I see him. It appears as if this is indeed what causes him to become visible." His brow furrowed, studying Zeref closely. "An odd magic…you were correct to assume it was similar in nature to illusions, but not quite the same. More akin to thought projection magic…" August trailed off, still studying Zeref closely.

Extending a hand, Zeref smiled towards him. "I thought so myself. It is a pleasure to meet such a unique wizard. I am Zeref…though from what I've heard, you already appear to be aware of that fact."

August nodded, taking his hand and locking gazed with him. "The pleasure is mine. If there is anything I can do to aid you, please, let me know."

Frowning, Zeref glanced away. "Ah, now I see. You…you are with one of the dark guilds. Wishing to appease my every whim because of the rumors that exist around my name.

"No!" August scowled in irritation. "Those vile guilds soil your name. I despise them…and all others who claim to know what lies in your heart. Only one is aware of your true desires, and that is you."

"Yet, you still claim to wish to follow my orders because of my name." Zeref shook his head, glancing towards Morow. "I find it odd…why would you bring such a wizard here? I can see why his power could be helpful…but wizards like him are rarely worth such a thing."

Hanging his head, August clenched his hands into fists by his sides. Morow seemed to be gazing between them, his mouth open but unable to speak. "August…I…Zeref didn't…I mean, he…" Morow glanced around, before his gaze landed on Dimaria. After a moment, he inhaled deeply and shook his head. "Zeref's an idiot, isn't he?"

The time mage blinked at him, frowning. "What are you asking me for? You're the one trying to introduce him to that weirdo friend of yours."

"I think he is looking for someone to confirm Zeref's inability to sympathize with the emotions of others. It appears as if he has offended August in some form."

The copy wizard frowned, ignoring them, however. "I see. Then, allow me to do whatever it takes to prove you wrong. I shall become someone worthy of being near you…someone worthy of standing by your side."

"You're taking too long." His companion shook her head, placing a hand on her hip. "I'm ready to go home. Just tell the guy he's your father so we can leave."

Freezing, Zeref's eyes widened. Even August seemed to stiffen, glancing towards Zeref with a frown. "Brandish…it is not your place to interfere. Should…should you do so again, I will make sure you never find me again. I will make sure you return to that life of loneliness you feared so long ago." The girl cringed, wincing at his words with wide eyes.

"Wh-what? I wasn't trying to…I was only trying to—"

"It does not matter. Leave, if you wish to do so. As I stated before, I was never forcing you to follow me." The girl shook slightly, before turning away. She moved to try and leave, only to be stopped by the way Dimaria and the winter general stood in the hall.

"Hey…you okay?" Dimaria watched her, while Brandish shook her head. The girl pushed past the time mage, rushing for the stairs with tears in her eyes. Sighing, Dimaria shook her head. "Either way, it looks like we're not solving this mess tonight. Come on, Invel. Let's see if that chick has any ideas on what to do about this spell…she's been around that old guy long enough that she probably knows at least something about magic."

With a nod, the winter general moved to follow after her as well. Still, Zeref was gazing at August, unable to believe what the man had just nearly admitted. The elderly man sighed, shaking his head and gripping his staff tightly. "Such a foolish child…never quite learning the value of patience and waiting until the right moment. I told myself that I would wait until I had proved my worth to speak to you of this…yet she did not allow for that to occur."

His gaze turned towards Zeref, looking guarded and distant. However, all Zeref could imagine was the impossibility of him even having a child. Then again, he supposed there was one chance. Yet, how could Mavis' curse allow the child to survive long enough to be born? He did not know. He didn't understand. Glancing towards her, he could see her blinking in surprise as well. "You're…Zeref's son? But…that doesn't make sense. He wouldn't…back then, he and I—"

"I suppose now would be the best time to meet you as well…Mother." August smiled sadly towards her, keeping his distance. "I am grateful for all you sacrificed so I could live on. I never truly had the chance to repay you, did I? I've tried to learn enough magic to bring him back to you…I thought it would be the best thing I could do in return."

"That…that is hardly necessary." Zeref spoke, uncertain of what to say. He avoided August's gaze, focusing on the ground. "Expecting someone as young as you must have been to understand magic even I cannot comprehend…that would be rather absurd, would it not? See…even I do not know how to release myself from this state. It would make for an interesting puzzle to solve…though I am uncertain if it is one I wish to begin unraveling."

Mavis was shaking, her eyes wide. "My…you're my…mine and Zeref's…" Mavis trailed off, glancing at the lacrima. "But…I was here. I didn't know…why didn't I know? Precht…Precht was watching over me, wasn't he? He woke me up….surely, he would have told me about you, right?"

"He wished for me to be his weapon." August frowned, looking away. "He thought I could make him stronger than either of you. I refused to do so, however…to betray those who granted me life is the greatest betrayal one could make."

An odd surge of anger flashed within Zeref. No one deserved to be treated as such. However, he still could not quite bring himself to grasp the idea of being related to the man before him. "Precht…I knew he was misguided at times…but I never imagined he would have…that he would just…" She bit her lip, looking away. "He took my son away from me. He took any chance I had…at knowing you at all."

Frowning, August looked at her. "Can you not grow to know me now?"

She was crying, looking at her bare feet on the ground. "I…yes…but…I should have known you sooner! I should have…my own son, I should have…" She shook, holding her arms around herself. Watching her, Zeref slowly realized what was happening. Glancing towards August, he watched the wizard nod and begin to move away.

"This, I believe, may have been why he kept me away. Would you not have suffered, caring for me and knowing you could not approach me? Most children would seek out loving embraces from their parents. If I had been raised with you…I would have been unable to feel such an embrace."

"Yet, you would have been loved in a way that could not be refuted." Zeref tilted his head, smiling faintly at Mavis. "It is an interesting concept, is it not? The curse…it makes it impossible for one to lie about feelings of care and love. This loss of control…do you realize what it means, August? Mavis…she was always one to give her heart away so easily, to anyone who sought out friendship. I admired her for it…and desired for her to give me some small portion of that care as well, for it would prove that not everything in this world would push me away. When it comes to her true family…there is nothing Mavis would not sacrifice to be near us. Perhaps distance would make her suffer, but there is an odd joy in this form of suffering that is difficult to see."

"That…is that not a contradiction?" August spoke, frowning at him.

Smiling, Zeref nodded. "It is indeed. Few without our curse…few without would be able to comprehend such a thing. How is it possible for suffering to bring about joy? That answer is simple. That suffering was caused by the love for someone else. It is the same type of suffering I've endured for centuries…the suffering I lived with when my brother was around…the suffering I lived with when Igneel, the dragon who ended up raising me, was near…and now, the suffering I feel while watching Mavis work through her own curse alone. All of these things…they bring sadness to me, but also an odd light that I cannot deny."

He frowned still, gazing at Mavis in the haze of dark magic. "Do…do I not bring about this same feeling in you?"

This time, Zeref mimicked his expression, focusing on Mavis. "I…I am uncertain." He paused for a moment, glancing towards the elderly man. "See…I am not like Mavis. Centuries…I've spent centuries learning to control this curse. I've taught myself not to value those I meet, for if I do…they will perish in an instant. My dislike of you before…in a way, that is the result of the habits I formed from the curse. Now…even knowing who you are…it is difficult to push such notions aside. It is difficult…to allow myself to care for you. In that sense…perhaps this is the worst suffering of all. The suffering of knowing…that no matter how much I may want to…I may not manage to love my own child before he is already gone, just as I never learned how much Igneel meant to me until he, too, was gone."

The man nodded, slowly gazing up at the ceiling. "Then…would you be willing to let me try and aid in your change of heart? Perhaps it is not a follower you desire…but I do not know what else to offer you at the moment. I do not have the honor of being one who has known you throughout the past…and I am more than certain that the rumors I've heard are filled with false tales."

Nodding, Zeref smiled faintly. "I see little harm in such an act. Though…I would agree that I do not wish for you to merely be an obedient follower." He glanced towards August, holding out his hand. "I've grown tired of playing games in which such things are necessary. Instead…how about merely beginning as a friend? It…it may not be what you desire…but it is the closest I can manage to begin with for now."

August gazed into the haze of death magic still consuming Mavis and nodded. "A…friend. I do not believe I've ever had such a thing." He smiled, glancing towards his father. "I think I would rather enjoy such a relationship…and I would gladly become such an individual for you." Nodding, Zeref inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He still didn't know what to do about any of this, but at least he had a start. Oddly, he felt like he had done something wrong. However, August seemed content enough with what he had offered. As Mavis' magic slowly began to die down yet again, Zeref sat in the room and observed, watching as August began speaking with her once again instead, the revelation still sinking in for both himself and Mavis.

 **So, Mavis and Zeref know the truth about August now. I do hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

When getting to Zeref, Dimaria had been in a more focused state of mind, thinking ahead about her actions. Now, when leaving, she realized she made a big mistake. Coming in, she had frozen time so her presence wouldn't be noticed. Walking out of the door from the basement and into the guild hall, she managed to catch the gaze of everyone inside. Already, they were focused on the girl that came with the other group for Zeref. She was still crying, glancing out at the guild with tear-stained cheeks.

Behind her, Invel frowned at the sight. "It appears as if we are lacking in our stealth this time. Are we to battle against this guild to maintain our control over his location?" Invel glanced towards her, oddly willing to follow her lead on this matter. She still didn't know what to make of it. Before, she had shown him the church on a whim. She talked to him about how it had changed, the way it used to be broken and abandoned by everyone. Now, it was rather magnificent, the broken windows replaced with stained glass and the entire building practically remade. No one had been inside, but it had felt wrong to be there herself. The statues of the old gods were gone. There was no place to offer prayer to Chronos within, which told her that while it had changed, much had been abandoned as well.

"Wait…where the heck did they come from?" A blond haired wizard was staring at her with wide brown eyes. Smirking, Dimaria tossed her head back and met her gaze.

"Wouldn't you like to know. I'd love to stay and chat with all of you, but my friends and I have better things to deal with." Dimaria moved to stand next to Brandish, tossing an arm over her shoulders. "Isn't that right, Brandish?"

The girl looked away, staring at the ground. "I do not know you. You should not be helping me…after all, I can handle this myself."

"We have no doubt that you could, but considering our status…we both had the intention of doing things quietly, to avoid political disagreements." Invel spoke calmly, moving to stand on the other side of Dimaria. He gave a slight bow towards the guild, keeping a serene expression on his face. "I apologize for our intrusion. We mean your guild no harm, however—"

"Lumen Histoire…you came for it, didn't you?" A short old man approached them, his expression grave. "I knew someone would, one day. Be it dark wizards, the council, even outside countries…word would spread and one day, we'd find ourselves at war. Who are you working with? Just what do you have to gain by activating such a power?"

What? Dimaria blinked at him, frowning and placing a hand on her hip. "Look, I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I don't have time to figure it out. We didn't come for some crappy spell of yours. All I was here for was—"

"Our guild's greatest secret exists within the room you just came from." The man continued to speak, narrowing his eyes at them. "Perhaps you did not intend to use it…but that does not mean you do not intend to take it for yourself. If you are not after the spell, then you are after the man. Am I correct to assume such?"

Glancing towards her companions, Dimaria bit her lip. This was not sounding good. "Gramps, what are you even talking about?" A familiar voice spoke, making Dimaria's eyes widen. Turning, she saw a face she didn't expect to see ever again. Bright pink hair flashed with a wide grin as a young dragon slayer approached them. "Ooh…is that some kinda treasure room in the guild? I wanna see what's inside. I'll stay down there and stop anyone from stealing what's ours too!"

The old man held out a hand, suddenly massive in size to stop the boy. Natsu collided with his fist, making a slight oof noise and bending over. "Ow…what the hell? Come on, I just wanna know what's in that room!"

"It is for guild masters only. You are not prepared for what you will face in that place."

"Natsu." Dimaria breathed out his name, making the dragon slayer frown and glance up. He tilted his head for a moment, studying her with a frown.

"Do I know you? Sorry, but I can't recall ever meeting some wizard like you." He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Did I fight you in a mission or something? You seem like the kind of wizard that might have tried stealing from us on one of those cargo guarding jobs…"

Shaking her head, Dimaria gritted her teeth together. She could remember the way Zeref had begun doing something to Natsu just before Eclipse finished. This must have been what he did. "Damn him. Damn that idiot for thinking this was what was best…" Her hands clenched into fists, closing her eyes. Then, taking a deep breath, she glanced back towards Natsu. Out of the two brothers, he had been the more impulsive one, but the more light-hearted boy. She liked his jokes on occasion, and found his obliviousness amusing to watch. "Never mind. You're probably right…I was just thinking of someone else I met a long time ago."

"Wait…there's another Natsu that looks like me?" The dragon slayer frowned for a moment, before grinning widely. "That's so awesome! Can I meet him and fight him? I wanna know who is stronger. Oooh…better yet, bring him here and we can team up to finally take Erza down! What's he like? He better use some pretty awesome magic like I do!"

Smiling faintly, Dimaria chuckled. "Yeah…I guess he did. You better learn to do the same, alright? There's someone waiting for you out there…and I think he just might begin to regret his idiotic decisions around now."

"I find I am rather confused." Invel frowned at her, observing the guild. "Is he someone you knew? The probability of someone with a near identical appearance and the same name makes such a situation highly unlikely."

"I'm afraid I'd have to agree with them on that." Another girl spoke, one with short blue hair and an orange dress. She frowned at them, standing side by side with the other wizards gathering to stop their retreat. "So, I have to ask…who are you? How do you know Natsu? And what in our guild hall is so important that you'd sneak in here in the first place?"

"What a pain." Brandish looked away, taking a deep breath. "I just want to get out of here. I've…I think I've done something horribly wrong to disappoint him…nothing will make up for it. He's never been angry with me, not like that." Her thoughts were clearly not on what just happened, however, her gaze hardened as she met the gaze of the blue haired wizard. "Therefore…if I inform you of our purpose, I wish to be allowed to leave freely. I do not want to be bothered by useless wizards like you who couldn't stop me if you tried. The only reason I haven't fought you yet is because it would be a waste of energy…and because he disliked harming people if it was not necessary."

"I like the way you think, Brandish." Dimaria smirked, spreading her hands wide. "What do you say? You learn of our motives, and we get to walk out of this place without a fight. Trust me…this is really in your best interests to agree.." She stepped forward, standing tall before all of them. However, that was when the old man gasped, gazing at her ankle. There, a dark red mark of the empire was visible.

"No…you cannot be. One of the Alvarez Empire…the empire taking over the entire continent of Alakitasia…" He swallowed, while Dimaria smirked down at him.

"That's right. And not just any citizen, either. I'm the Emperor's right hand aid, so you better get a grip and understand just how powerful I am."

Brandish glanced towards her with a frown. "Alvarez…you…you're from Alvarez?" She watched her for a moment, looking away. "I miss it. Grandpa said we'd go back, once we were finished…but it's been so long. I want to be near Grammi's grave again soon…" She trailed off, biting her lip.

"So long as we finish our business here, I am certain you would be welcome back to your home with open arms." Invel spoke, narrowing his eyes. "However…we have this threat to deal with first."

"Hell yeah you do. You guys got proof that you didn't steal anything while you were down there?"

Brandish glanced around, frowning at her feet. "You can simply enter the basement and check for yourself. However…I would not begin a fight with those you encounter. His magic…makes mine look like it belongs to a child."

Thinking back to the old man, Dimaria had to agree. Even Invel looked apprehensive, glancing back towards the door with a frown. "Now is likely a poor time to disturb them. It appeared as if August was—"

"August?" Makarov spoke, this time with wide eyes. "It can't be…why would he come back after all this time?"

"You think I know? I wasn't with her and her group of freaks." Dimaria pointed towards Brandish, shaking her head. "Still…I want in on that deal she was talking about. We talk we leave. That's it."

Slowly, the old man observed them all carefully. Then, he began to nod. "Very well…you speak, and we will stand aside. However, if I find you have taken anything from that place…you will find yourselves facing an enemy you wish you had not made."

"I do not know of their goals, but I arrived with August, and two wizards from another guild by the name of Cait Shelter." Brandish spoke first, placing a hand on her hip with a frown. "One of which claimed to have magic that could heal. August believed it could be the key to bringing him back."

The old man nodded, his expression grave. "I see. I suppose that would explain his presence here…" His gaze flickered towards Dimaria, frowning. "And what of you? What brings you to our guild, to the resting place of such a wizard?"

Glancing towards Invel, she frowned. It looked like there would be no keeping Zeref's cover, not anymore. "I…look, you mentioned Alvarez, right? How much do you know about it?"

He frowned, folding his hands behind his back. "A massive empire, with a strong military base. Few rumors that have spread about it have been good."

"Indeed." Behind the bar counter, a woman with long white hair spoke gravely. "Fiore states that there is a high likelihood of war emerging between us and their nation. With their rapid expansion, they will soon overtake all of Alakitasia, and they have yet to show signs of slowing. Given our location in the peninsula here in Ishgar…it is reasonable to expect that we'd be the first country they attempted to control in the new continent."

"Why the hell does everyone assume we're going to do some kinda crap like that?" Dimaria scowled, looking away. "Besides…it is beginning to look like we're not going to expand quite that far anyway."

Smiling, Invel pressed his glasses further onto his face. "Indeed. I still have no intention of surrendering my lands to your country, after all."

Makarov glanced between them, frowning. "What does this have to do with your presence here?"

"Yeah. And how the hell does it mean you know me? I may not get Levy's explanation…but if she says you actually knew me, she's probably right." Natsu rubbed the back of his head, frowning.

"For Natsu, that answer is rather difficult to explain. As for our reason for being here…I came because I believed the emperor of Alvarez was in danger." She met the old man's gaze, placing a hand on her hip. "About a hundred years ago or so, he left for Fiore. No one's heard from him since, so I figured I'd come to investigate."

"Wouldn't he be dead?" The blond wizard from earlier spoke, frowning at her.

"Well, what if he has some super cool magic that lets him live forever!" A child spoke this time, with dark black hair and eager eyes.

By the kid's side, an older man with dark purple hair and a long white coat spoke. "Hate to break it to you, Romeo, but no such magic exists."

"You weaklings are never going to figure it out at this rate." A blond wizard called out from the top of the stairs nearby, lazily glaring down at them all. "The chick is clearly lying to save her own ass. Isn't that right, girlie?"

She really didn't like that one. Looking up at him, Dimaria raised her eyebrows. "You wanna try saying that again, Sparky?" The lightning bolt tattoo around his eye made her smirk. "I may not be your friend around here or anything, but if my emperor taught me anything, it was not to lie about stupid things like this."

"Dishonesty rarely helps anyone, though there are some cases in which it strategically might be best to omit the truth." Invel spoke, glancing towards her. "I've seen such actions cause much strife between individuals before."

Hopping over the railing, the blond jumped down to the main floor of the guild. "Oh, I'll say it again alright. I'll even call you out further and say you're even weaker than the rest of the wannabe wizards here. You think you can prove me wrong?"

"Laxus! Do not taunt her, not when we are working to resolve this without violence." The old man spoke, but Dimaria was already done.

Stepping forward, she glared at the blond. "I'm going to make you regret those words, Sparky." Behind her, Invel sighed and shook his head.

"A shame. I had hoped to avoid taking on an entire guild in this manner…but they do not seem like they will be problematic. Inform me when you are done, that way I do not interfere with your work."

"Oh, it'll only take me two seconds to deal with this one." She smirked, pulling back her hand. She wasn't going to waste time with going easy and freezing time for everyone. For this boy, she was going to let him taste the worst pain imaginable. "I'd love to make him bleed…but I might just have to settle for hearing him scream instead."

"You wanna fight? Well, I guess I better get fired up, because I'm not letting you hurt anyone in my guild!" Just as Dimaria was beginning to release her spell, Natsu called out. She blinked, seeing him standing next to Laxus with flames in his hands. Her mouth opened, watching him closely, before taking a deep breath. That kid was as old as Zeref was, in a way. If her spell hit him instead, she knew what would happen. She had seen how it affected Zeref, after all.

Rising to stand straight again, Dimaria took a deep breath and spun around. "Never mind. This isn't worth it." Maybe she should take a page out of Brandish's book and just get this over with. "Anyway…back to our emperor. See, you guys seem to be keeping him in some massive crystal downstairs here. Alvarez wants him back, plain and simple."

"That…that can't be…" Makarov stared at her with wide eyes. "Why would he ever create such a place?"

"Based on your claims thus far, I would almost be lead to believe that Emperor Spriggan is immortal."

Nodding, Dimaria smirked. "He is. To be honest, he can't stand that about himself, though. I've stood by his side for so long, and the entire time, he's wanted nothing more than to find a way to die." Glancing towards Natsu, her smile faded slightly. "And I guess that's where you come in, Natsu. See…I don't think I can tell you all the details, but from what I understand…my emperor plans to have you end his life. Maybe you don't remember it, but we've met before…but you refused to give him what he wanted. So, he made you forget."

"He…he made me…forget?" Natsu frowned, touching his head. "What the hell did I forget?"

"Anything relating to him, I think." Dimaria smiled faintly, looking away. "We only really knew each other because of him, after all. It makes sense that you'd forget about me alongside him."

"That's enough." Makarov spoke, his expression grave. "As much as you may desire to take him from this place…I cannot allow it. There is more work in that spell than the simple preservation of your emperor."

"And that's why—" Dimaria broke off, feeling someone grab her arm from behind her. Startled, Dimaria moved to activate age seal on instinct, but a slight pressure on her hand made her stop. Matching the color of her mark of the Alvarez Empire, another mark appeared on the inside of her forearm, looking something like a book with a weird magic circle around it.

"He wished to speak with you. Mother has received the same gift as well…but she is not yet recovered from the news." August hung his head slightly, observing the others. His gaze frowned, staring at the guild. "Ah. It is a relief to see so many new faces. I feared Precht would still remain in some form…but it seems I was mistaken."

"August." Makarov spoke, stepping forward. "It has been a long time. You've grown."

Looking down, August frowned. "I…I know you." His brow furrowed for a moment, tilting his head. "Makarov…the boy who aided me in seeing them before. I thank you for your assistance back then."

"It almost makes me wish I had been able to exist in this form back then. This may not have come as such a shock to me now, if I had." A different voice spoke, making Dimaria turn around with wide eyes. There, she saw him. He looked different, with an odd light in his dark black eyes and robes of white rather than black. They were covered with a light blue sash, though she could not place where he had gotten the outfit from. "Hello, Dimaria. It has been quite some time. How have you been?"

"You…did August figure out how to break you out of that thing?"

Shaking his head, Zeref glanced towards the boy. "Not exactly. See…Morow was not lying about my presence. He is a very old friend of mine…the only person still alive that attended school with me. We've determined that only those bearing the school's mark can see me in this form…though I know not how it even came to exist."

"Huh?" Natsu spoke, frowning. "Who the hell are you talking to now?"

"The chick's gone insane. Like I said, she's far to weak to even have the right to threaten us."

She glared back at the blond again, wanting to snap at him. However, Zeref was staring in shock at something else. "N-Natsu…" He inhaled deeply, his black eyes not moving from his form. "But…how did I not notice? Perhaps my senses are dulled without my body…" He bit his lip, trailing off.

"And just like you planned, the kid's forgotten everything." Dimaria shook her head, glancing towards him. "For the idiot thinking I'm going crazy, I'd like to say that Zeref has a few more tricks than you might think. His magic ability is greater than anyone I've met…to the point that even while dead, he can figure out a way to still be alive."

"You're…speaking with Zeref?" Invel spoke, frowning slightly. "Interesting. Can he hear all of us as well?"

She nodded, watching as Zeref seemed to slowly drag his eyes away from Natsu. "Right. He's forgotten…I suppose that truly is for the best. He would not be pleased, knowing most of the things I've done over the last few centuries." His gaze flickered towards the winter general, frowning for a moment. "And this…is he a new advisor to the empire? I have not been as observant of your activities as of late, so I cannot be certain…"

"Hate to break it to you, but not at all." She glanced towards Invel, smirking slightly. "This guy managed to beat me in a fight. Believe it or not, I'm actually his prisoner here. He's the leader of Ilora…you know, the northern mountains? Gotta say, I wasn't expecting someone like him to be there."

"I do believe we've moved past the whole prisoner and captor dilemma, Dimaria." Invel spoke quietly, reaching out a hand to thin air. "While I cannot see you, I do believe it would be best to at least attempt to greet you in person, Emperor Spriggan. It is an honor to meet one who has managed to succeed in doing what no one has done before. Ending the constant civil wars within Alakitasia could not have been an easy feat."

Tilting his head, Zeref watched him for a moment. Then, he reached out and grasped the man's hand, though it was rather clear that Invel did not feel the gesture. "August…I think it would be fine for him to receive the mark as well. Perhaps he was not one of my former allies, but he is working with us regardless."

"From what you yourself have stated, you hold no desire to be freed from that lacrima." August spoke calmly, not moving quite yet. "Did you not say you were content to exist like this? I do not wish to bring you further pain which would not also bring about joy."

Wait, what? Dimaria blinked at him, before realizing Zeref must have said some thing rather insane again to his kid. However, Zeref's gaze flickered towards Natsu, locking his eyes on the boy's form. "That…yes, I suppose I did make such a claim. However…I think I may have been too hasty in such a decision. I did not realize…that Natsu was here." Glancing towards August, Zeref chuckled and shook his head. "Right, I suppose you would not know. See…Natsu is my brother…and as odd as it seems, your uncle."

The old man glanced towards Natsu, frowning. "I…I do not understand. Is he not too young to be related to us?"

"Time travel. He was born four hundred years ago, resurrected, and then sent into the future to stop a threat that may be unleashed again at any moment." Zeref smiled faintly, glancing towards Dimaria. "I had almost forgotten about that…about my promise to stop Acnologia the moment he awoke from his frozen state."

"I see." Moving forward, August approached Natsu rather than Invel. "Then, young man, allow me to properly introduce myself to you as well. Despite our age differences and despite what you may believe, I think it is best for us to finally unite our family as one yet again. My name is August Dragneel…and I am your nephew."

 **Classes are still rather hectic, but I do hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Considering all that had happened, Zeref should have expected August to do this. Natsu was staring at the elderly man with a look of bewilderment, taking his hand and shaking it before glancing around with a lost expression. "Wait…what? How the hell did that happen? I think I'd know if I had a brother or something…" Natsu frowned, glancing around the guild. "Gray, did you put him up to this? Damn it, ice princess, I'm not in the mood for some stupid prank like this!"

"Why the heck would I do something like that? Only a flame brain like you would think this was nothing but a prank."

Watching him, Zeref couldn't help bit feel an odd warmth again. He had missed his brother, for so long. Perhaps Natsu could not see him, but Zeref could hear his voice again now instead. "Yeah? Well, only someone as cold as you would decide to mess with someone's family for a prank!"

"Um…is there a reason they're all yelling at each other?" A quiet voice spoke from behind him, coming from the young girl yet again. She was working with August for some reason, and while she had not managed to assist yet, Zeref's son seemed to keep her near.

Glancing towards her, August frowned. "I am not certain. I've known that guilds are often closely knit, much like true family…but this was not what I expected. I have yet to encounter one that acts quite like this…" His gaze flickered towards Natsu instead, sighing. "As for your concerns, I assure you, this is no lie. If you wish for further proof…perhaps I could show you the man that is your brother." August held out his hand, palm outward towards Natsu. The dragon slayer blinked, his eyes widening as light began to form in August's palm. As the dragon slayer seemed to prepare to attack in response, the light shot into Natsu's palm, creating the same mark on him that was now seeming to spread to nearly everyone Zeref had been speaking with.

"Wait…that wasn't an attack…" Natsu frowned, turning his palm towards his face to study it for a moment. "This looks like a guild mark…but what kind of a guild has a mark like this?"

"It isn't from a guild." Zeref spoke quietly, smiling towards him. "Actually…that is the mark of Mildian Magic Academy, though I suppose it no longer exists."

Natsu jumped back, glaring at him. His nostrils flared for a moment, and he scowled in irritation. "Who…where the heck did you come from? Why the hell do you…not even have a smell?"

"Natsu…I hate to break it to you, but no one is there…" The blue haired girl trailed off, glancing towards the female blond wizard at the bar. The blond was watching with wide brown eyes. Oddly, she looked familiar to him. He had seen that combination of hair color and eyes before somewhere. After a moment of thought, Zeref finally placed it. The Heartfilia family, she must have been a member.

Turning back towards Natsu, Zeref sighed. "August…you may as well work on spreading that mark around. I feel as if this will be a rather confusing event if everyone believes others are seeing nonexistent things." The man nodded, quickly moving towards Invel as Zeref originally requested. Meanwhile, Zeref smiled towards Natsu again, studying him for a moment. "It has been so long, Natsu. I wish…I wonder if I did something wrong, back then. However, I think it was still necessary, regardless." He paused, looking away. "Are you happy here?"

"Well, duh. Fairy Tail is the best guild around, and all of my family is right here." He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, why the hell are you in the guild yourself? It's not like you're a member or anything."

"Because Mavis brought me here." Zeref studied Natsu for a moment, seeing blank look on his face. "She founded this guild, nearly a hundred years ago. As for why I am speaking to you…well, to put it simply, I want to. It has been so long, and there are so many things I wish I could have shared with you…I think you would have enjoyed helping me build Alvarez, Natsu. Maybe…maybe I can still give that back to you…Mard Geer has the book, but it would be simple to take it back now…" He trailed off, frowning for a moment. Then, he shook his head and sighed. "Regardless, for now I suppose I should just introduce myself. My name is Zeref…and while you do not remember me, I am your older brother."

There was a stiffness in Natsu, his eyes wide as he gazed at Zeref. "But…I don't get it. Dimaria said someone took my memory, someone who wanted me to kill 'em. I'd never kill anyone…no matter how angry I got…" Natsu frowned, glancing away. "If you made me forget, doesn't that mean you want me to kill you, my own family?"

Others were beginning to be able to see him, staying silent to allow Natsu this moment with his brother. "That…I suppose it is complicated. See, you were not meant to be alive, Natsu." Zeref's gaze was distant, his smile sad. "I did not accept that fate. In fact, I don't think I would ever bring myself to be able to accept such a tragedy…you had been so young, and I did not grasp why you had to die back then. So…I did something wrong. Black magic is feared for a reason…for tampering with it brings about a terrible curse. This curse…despite making me immortal, also made me wish to die. You once understood yourself, Natsu. You once grasped why I wished for such a fate…even if you wished for me to find a way to cope with such a thing."

Finished with marking the others, August returned to his side with a frown. "Ah, so that is the danger I saw within recreating such magic." Zeref nodded, still keeping his gaze on Natsu. It felt unfair to his son, to value Natsu so much and not him, yet he could not help it. Natsu was the source of so much in his life, both pain and joy. Natsu was the reason he gained his curse. Natsu was the reason he connected so much with Igneel, gaining a father he never expected to have. Natsu was the reason he wasn't completely alone for his first few years of cursed living. Natsu was the one who gave him the comfort of knowing that one day, it just might be possible for his life to end.

What was August, then? Zeref wished he knew. He hardly knew the man, yet the man was his own child. Mavis seemed to cope far better than he had. After her magic died down, August had quickly moved forward to give her the mark to see Zeref. Then, giving her some distance, he had spoken with her. She had apologized for her lack of control, giving him a pained smile. August had told her he knew it would happen, saying he was simply glad to know that she was still able to care for him, despite the passing of time. From there, Mavis began raining down endless questions on him. She asked him about who his first friend was, who raised him, what kind of magic he used, what his favorite foods were, what kind of adventures he had gone on, and so many others. August had patiently answered them all with a faint smile, looking almost pleasantly surprised to have such a conversation with her. Meanwhile, her curse erupted once more, yet their conversation did not break. With the distance forced by the curse, both mother and son found a way to still know the other, and it made Zeref smile to watch them together.

Still, Zeref did not understand what he was supposed to do with such a fact. Instead, he was doing his best to understand August, while not pushing him away entirely as he did with so many others. Natsu, however, was someone he'd never even consider pushing away as he had with August. "I…wait. You're saying I was dead?" Zeref nodded. "And…you brought me back to life?" Once again, Zeref nodded while Natsu frowned. "That doesn't make any sense. I mean, your magic gives me life, right?" Zeref frowned, uncertain of where he was going with this, however, he nodded in agreement. "Wouldn't killing you take that away? Seems like you put in an awful lot of work just to get me to kill myself along with you, Zeref."

"Ha! See, I knew there was a reason I liked this kid." Dimaria smirked, laughing as Zeref gazed at Natsu in silence. Patting his arm, she grinned widely at him. "Few can make him surprised to the point he can't respond, in case you didn't realize it. Maybe Zeref already knew killing him would kill you, but he certainly didn't expect you to figure it out. You aren't as dumb as I thought, Natsu."

He frowned for a moment, before Happy flew by his side. "Um…did she just insult you or compliment you? Because I can't really tell."

Shrugging, Natsu focused back on Zeref instead. "Who cares? I'm busy trying to get this idiot to see that no matter who the hell he is, I still wouldn't kill him. So, he might as well just give me back what he took away from me, right?"

"I'd need to obtain something to do so…but I am not opposed to the idea, Natsu." Zeref glanced towards the others. "First…I did need to discuss matters with Dimaria. Given my current situation, who has been leading Alvarez? I know you did not expect such a prolonged absence. If I had anticipated this, I would have elected someone to remain in charge while I was away."

"Mostly me, though if I'm too busy to deal with things, Irene steps in. She isn't the greatest with politics, ya know? I mean, I hate them, but at least I understand how to deal with others." Dimaria shook her head, before glancing towards Invel. "We've expanded the advisors as well…I think we actually have a few of your demons there, one of them is a rather crazy bastard, claims to be your son. Unlike August here, I am fairly certain this one is lying."

Nodding, Zeref leaned back against the wall. "I see. You are correct to make such an assumption…I can assure you, there was only ever one possibility for me to even have a child of my own, and I did not expect that outcome to occur." It was likely more information than she needed, but it made her simply nod in response. "Based on the personalities I can recall…and the fact that I am aware of where a few of my demons truly are…I would assume Larcade? He is one I designed to be far more loyal than the others…for it seemed like his methods would be the most pleasant method to end my own life. If ordered, I wished for him to do whatever I asked…so him developing such a view of me as his father would not be entirely unexpected."

"Pleasant? Try disturbing. The guy creeps everyone out, to say the least." She shuddered slightly, glancing around.

Invel smiled, tilting his head. "Indeed, his magic is unusual to say the least. Determining how to make sure we could still battle against your forces if he was present was an interesting challenge."

"How did you plan for that? I mean, it's not like you can just stop people from enjoying themselves, can you?"

Smiling, Invel folded his hands behind his back. "By knowing who among my forces were susceptible to his abilities. Rumors stated that when used in large scale, his power affected only…certain individuals."

For a moment, Dimaria was silent. Even Zeref gazed at him, blinking for a moment as he realized what information Invel had gathered from his own units to do such a thing. Then, Dimaria began to laugh. "Oh man, I'd have loved to see the looks on their faces when you asked them about _that!_ Gotta say, I've never met a man willing to take things quite as far as you will for success."

"Indeed, his plans are interesting at the very least." Zeref frowned, glancing towards her. "You claimed to be his prisoner…yet he seems to say otherwise. I am assuming it means we've encountered our first failure to take over a neighboring territory…but your relationship seems unusual in that regard. Were you planning to simply ally our nations together? Or had another compromise come to mind between the two of you?"

For a moment, neither of them spoke. Then, Invel stepped forward and met his gaze. "Our arrangement thus far was simple. In return for finding and aiding her in returning the emperor of Alvarez to her country, their invasion of my territory would cease. In essence, our arrangement was to ensure that I maintained my status in Ilora…and that you could no longer take control of my lands."

"I see." Zeref frowned for a moment, wondering how to continue. Alvarez was meant to keep expanding, at least, that was how he designed it. His advisors would not understand his sudden desire to stop and abandon the place. So, he had few options other than to continue, even if expanding no longer felt as if it served a purpose. "To confirm your words…you fear a loss of power? A loss of control?"

Invel frowned, nodding. "Of course. Such things grant me the ability to not be feared, to be respected for my power instead. Based on what I've come to know of you, I expect you would understand."

Having seen Invel's winter magic for a brief moment, Zeref could understand. However, that did not mean he had the right to not try. "It is not that you are not feared, Invel. It is simply that your people have learned to hide their fear." He blinked at him, his eyes widening. "I assure you, I've seen both in the past. I know the difference…and there will come a time when their fear grows to the point that it cannot remain hidden. I've had advisors in the past that left for this very reason, terrified of what my power would do. I've had others that refused to counter anything I spoke of, in fear of me discovering that they no longer desired to grow my empire. Fear is a powerful tool…one which can often be disguised in the form of respect, but is difficult to eliminate entirely."

"But…they respect my leadership. My rules are followed, Neinhart even knows that we are both listened to, wherever we go. The people of the Ilora Mountains have never once attempted to stop our rule of the territory."

"Does that not prove my point?" Zeref smiled sadly at him. "They fear your ability to stop them. Before…I sensed the chill of your magic. In this form…I cannot feel hot nor cold, yet I could feel it for the first time when you arrived. It must be truly powerful indeed to do such a thing…so I can understand their fear. However…you will have to grow to accept that fear will always follow you, as it does with anyone with great power. There will always be those that fear what you do…for you have the potential to destroy that which they care for, and they could do nothing to stop you."

"Hey!" Dimaria glared at him, stepping forward. "I get that you're trying to make a point, but this is going too far. Stop with your morbid mindset, Zeref! Invel's magic isn't yours. Unlike you, he doesn't have to kill everyone around him."

"But could he?"

Dimaria stopped, opening her mouth and looking away. Even Invel closed his eyes, hanging his head slightly. "You bastard." Dimaria's hands shook slightly. "Damn it…why do I always come to this point with you? I've got that stupid promise to keep…so I can't just walk away and leave…but then you go and do crap like this, and I just…"

"This is not a personal matter, Dimaria. If he does not come to understand this now, do you think it will be better for the shock to come in the future, in a more brutal form? When people group together, joining forces out of fear…what do you think happens? What happened to me, when the magic council began to fear what I could do?"

Dimaria locked eyes with him, biting her lip and looking away. "Right…I guess you've got a point there."

"Besides…I have always valued a harsh truth over a beautiful lie." Invel glanced towards Zeref, nodding slightly. "Yet…I do not understand why it is you seem to push this so plainly. What do you have to gain from making me see this harsh truth about my reality?"

"An understanding that nothing would change, should you become one with Alvarez." Invel froze, his eyes locking with Zeref's. "You see…power like yours, I admire it. I respect it…for at the moment, it reminds me of my own. Unlike me, however…you control it completely, an entire domain at your fingertips and commanded with such ease. If you were to join us, I would not be willing to throw such talent to waste…a talent that has allowed you to push back one of my strongest generals, to plan out methods of stopping even one of my own creations. That intelligence, that strength…if you so chose, it would ensure your place as one of my closest advisors, Winter General Invel."

"And my partner? What of Neinhart?"

Tilting his head, Zeref shrugged. "I see no reason for him not to join you. If he is partnered with you, his power must be of a similar strength, after all. And if you wish to avoid being feared…well, I cannot say I can grant you that, but you will not be the one feared above all in Alvarez. See…that title, the one bearing the greatest power, the one the people have stopped their pointless fighting for out of fear of death…that belongs to me."

Closing his eyes, Invel looked away. He seemed shaken, while Dimaria watched him closely. There was something between them, Zeref noted. He did not know if it was merely friendship or something else, but he knew not to tamper with such emotions. Likely, doing so would push Dimaria away, and she was not an enemy he wished to make. "I…I will think on your offer, Emperor Spriggan. I cannot guarantee acceptance…but I am honored that you see me worthy of such a privilege."

Nodding, Zeref smiled. "Very well. Now…about Alvarez. For the time being, I wish for all expansions to cease. Focus on inner defense, growing the military and advancing weaponry. I do not wish for this war Fairy Tail's master spoke of to come about…there is no use in expanding overseas at the moment."

Nodding, Dimaria glanced around. "Well..I'd need a communication lacrima to get word out, but consider it done. What else?"

"I need to pay a little visit to someone I haven't seen in a long time." Zeref smiled, glancing towards Natsu. "I think it is time that I let go of some of my old plans…of things that are best left alone. Words are one thing, but simply telling Mavis I wish to live on is not enough. No…I need to eliminate my former plans that entail my death. Tell Irene…tell her to begin searching the libraries of Alvarez. Anything on Ankhseram's Curse, also known as the Curse of Contradictions…I want to hear about it. From this point onward…our goal is to eliminate its existence form this world. Only then…will I be able to live my life in peace."

 **The semester is almost over! But...I'm still staying fairly busy for the time being. I've got a break this week, but there's still work to be done. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

With Zeref gone doing who knew what for Natsu, Dimaria was left behind to deal with the aftermath of his mess. The entire guild hall seemed abuzz with questions and confusion about everything they had just heard. "Who knew that Natsu had a brother?" The bartender glanced around with a frown, looking concerned as she focused on the dragon slayer. Natsu himself seemed to be the only one who didn't care about that fact, actually.

The flying blue cat seemed to stay close to him, and a few others joined him quickly. Dimaria was surprised to see one wizard with an alarming similarity to Irene walking towards him. Seeing her, she couldn't stop her eyes from widening. "She…that hair, she can't be…" She trailed off, glancing away. She knew that a few years ago, Irene had left, claiming she had something important to attend to. When Irene returned, she was never the same. She was angry, lashing out at others, and getting pissed for no reason. Dimaria had taken the time to talk to her to try and snap her out of her rage and that was when Irene revealed what she had tried to do. Irene had a child, one she planned to use to trade away her dragon body for a normal one. However, she claimed the spell had failed and that she was unable to leave her wretched existence.

As usual, Dimaria tried to deflect with a joke. Anytime things got too serious, that was her go-to response. Dimaria couldn't even remember exactly what she had said, but Irene still didn't get much better. Really, only time seemed to calm some of that rage, and Dimaria was fairly certain it was simply her learning to hide it. "Is it just me, or does that woman oddly resemble one of your associates from Alvarez?"

Invel spoke, having remained fairly reserved since Zeref's tirade. Dimaria still didn't know why it had angered her so much. From what she understood, Invel hated being feared. She hated the fact that Zeref couldn't let him at least believe he was accepted instead. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was the truth. However, it was a harsh reality that she didn't think he deserved to face. "Yeah. I thought the same…Irene does have a kid out there somewhere. I have no idea where to even begin looking for the kid, though."

"She abandoned her own child? For what reason?"

"Because her child broke her heart without even doing a thing." Dimaria frowned, keeping her gaze locked on the group with Natsu. They had been speaking quietly, oddly serious for a moment, but now they seemed to be getting rowdier. They were laughing one moment, and in the next, Natsu seemed to try starting a fight with the dark haired boy. Only moments afterwords, the scarlet haired wizard would shout at them and they'd instantly stop, starting the cycle over again.

By their side, Makarov seemed to linger, observing as well. Surprisingly, August had left too, returning to the basement saying he still had more to speak to his mother about. Even Dimaria couldn't blame him, despite not truly missing her own mother after so much time. Thinking back now, Dimaria despised the training her mother put her through to become a follower of those stupid gods. She hadn't even spoken of them in nearly a century now. "You two…does your emperor know of what lurks within him now?"

"He is not my emperor…" Invel spoke swiftly, trailing off after a moment. However, there was an odd look in Makarov's eyes, as if he knew something they did not.

"Yet you are here, serving for his sake, are you not? And he, did he not serve to open your eyes to the truth of your world? From what I've seen, the two of you seem closer than he and his true advisor are." Dimaria looked away, closing her eyes. Of course it would look that way. All she had done was shout at him for the way he spoke to Invel. She didn't understand herself, not like this. All the time, she just felt angry at the world. People annoyed her, the gods had abandoned her, and she just was too damn tired to care. Zeref had always tried to look out for her in some form, but there was only so much he could do. There was only so much anyone could do, really.

By her side, Invel seemed to glance towards Dimaria with a frown. "I would have to disagree. HIs advisor was willing to sacrifice much to be by his side, as any true servant of an emperor should." He glanced towards Makarov, narrowing his eyes. "Still…based on my brief encounter with the man, he does not strike me as one who would remain ignorant of any facts concerning his own person."

Nodding, Dimaria glanced towards him. "Damn right. He…he learned long ago that being ignorant is just a stupid way of killing others. Kinda goes along with that curse he mentioned…didn't expect him to even bring it up, though."

Nodding, Makarov did not seem to press for answers. "I see. Then…are there any plans we should be wary of? I hate to ask this of you…as his advisor, it goes against everything you are meant to do, to betray his plans. However…as the one who wields the power of Fairy Heart…we need to be prepared for what is to come. We need to be prepared to fight back against this at all costs…no matter the odds we face."

"Wait…what the hell is that supposed to mean? If this is about your goddam fear of war, I can tell you right now he never talked about invading Fiore once." Dimaria looked away, scanning the guild hall. "He…he grew up here. As much as it sucks for him, as much as he hated this place…he doesn't want to destroy it."

"Is that why he left?" Now, Dimaria spotted Wendy, moving to meet Natsu and his friends. She seemed shy, but Natsu was quick to drag her into the conversation and get her laughing. Meanwhile, she was thinking about Invel's question, glancing towards him. "He spoke of being feared, of knowing what it was to hate being seen that way. I thought that was what drove him away…but perhaps I was wrong."

His secrets were already being spilled anyway. Glancing towards Invel, she gave him a dark smile. "Actually, I was the reason he left. I helped both the magic council and a dark guild track him down…and tried to use his curse to kill some guy that got on my nerves. Back then…back then, I wasn't willing to do it myself, ya know? So, I told myself Zeref had already killed enough. What was one more death to add to the list? Afterwords, the council would be there, and he would be their problem not mine. I was so sick of this place…so sick of all the memories, of the people, of the names…I just wanted a way out. The council offered that to me…in return for a man who never really cared one bit about me. Then again, doesn't that lack of care show something else?"

"I…I'm afraid I do not comprehend what you are saying. If Zeref does not care for you, how does that imply he does?"

She smiled, chuckling and shaking her head. "And that is why it is called the Curse of Contradictions." Sighing, she looked away. "If he cares about you enough, he won't be able to stop himself from killing you. I always saw him as a heartless bastard for so long because of that…because he killed an old friend of mine…the first friend I ever really made, actually. But now? I can't say. My betrayal resulted in him being publicly executed here…in all of Fiore being told he was dead, forcing him into exile. He had no choice but to leave, unlike me. So…I promised myself I would never betray him like that again. Someone who suffers as much as he does…who has to tell himself he hates the world simply to avoid destroying the place he cares so much about…don't you think he deserves that much, at the very least?"

Slowly, the winter general nodded. "So…his death magic is a curse placed upon him. I wondered how a wizard gained such a dark gift." He leaned back, glancing back towards Makarov. "As for your question…someone suffering as he does deserves far more than the loyalty of just one person. From the way you make it sound…he has sacrificed his very being to ensure the world does not die because he exists. Perhaps…perhaps it would not be so bad, to serve a man like him."

"Yeah? Well, I'd be glad to have you there with me, Invel." Dimaria smiled, before looking away. "Anyway…you mentioned something about a spell before we got off track here…" She rubbed the back of her head, watching as Makarov nodded with a faint smile.

"Indeed. See…the spells that have been utilized to attempt to bring Zeref back to this world…they've mutated into something else entirely." Makarov looked grave after he began speaking, sighing and glancing towards the guild. "This is why it is our greatest secret…why none of them even knew he was here. You see…within his body is an infinite amount of magic energy…created by the constant use of spells on an object designed to absorb and contain energy itself. Imbued with Zeref's body, that energy fused with him, and has grown to be an unstoppable force, if ever unleashed upon the world."

She stiffened, glancing back towards the hidden staircase. Zeref with that kind of power wasn't something she wanted to think about. "He…right now, I can't see him using it."

"Would he use it in the future, however?"

She didn't know. Really, it all depended on his mood swings. She had seen Zeref relaxed, content to do nothing more than lie around and wait for Natsu to arrive in an unknown amount of time. She had also seen him impatient, wanting to destroy everything around him simply because they shattered one small aspect of his dreams. Both were pieces of who Zeref was, but she could not guarantee he would never become that angry again. "With his curse? There's no predicting what he'll do. Besides…he seems to be remembering something else he promised to finish too."

Watching her, Invel tilted his head slightly. "Yes, he mentioned Acnologia, I believe. It is a name I am unfamiliar with."

"He's a dragon slayer…who, like Irene, became a dragon." Glancing towards Makarov, Dimaria grimaced. "Years ago, we worked to seal him away…but that seal won't last forever. When it breaks, he'll be ready to face him down…along with the people he gathered to stop him. To be honest, part of me always thought that was what his empire was going to be for…he never really talked about what purpose he was using Alvarez for, but it just made sense. Every time I spoke with him, it was always about finding a way to end that goddam war four hundred years ago. It was like the only thing that mattered to him…and I think deep down, that hasn't changed. All Zeref really wants…all he's ever wanted, is to find a way to bring about peace. And in a world filled with people as messed up as us…well, I'd sooner believe Zeref was a saint than believe peace could actually be attained here."

"With the proper structure and order, you could at least create the illusion of such a concept." Invel spoke by her side, tilting his head. "Is that not what I've done in the Ilora Mountains? My regulations and laws enforce order, strictly enforcing the law with harsh punishments. As a result, people fear the punishments to the extent that no one breaks the laws I've set forth. Before…before I believed it to be respect that kept them intact, but I do believe Zeref was correct on this matter. Fear is a stronger motivation than respect…it has always proven to be the case in the past."

"And you're okay with that?" Dimaria watched him, narrowing her eyes. "I thought you hated being feared. I thought you wanted to find a different path."

Invel smiled at her, his eyes sad and distant. "I do…however, I'm coming to realize that such a path just does not exist. Still…you do not fear me. I can see it in you…no matter what I've done, what I've stated thus far…I cannot seem to make you afraid. Is it because you are so confident in your ability?"

She felt like he had asked her this before. This time, he said it with a different certainty, almost akin to confusion as to why she was not afraid like the others. "Because…because I know what it feels like, to be feared for no reason." Before, she had not wanted to talk about her past. Maybe she had shown him the church, told her about the place she grew up in, but she didn't speak about any specifics. Makarov was walking away, leaving them to their conversation as he was satisfied with what she had told him. "That was what it was like, growing up here. In this place I despised…in that goddam war Zeref is trying so hard to end…people hated me simply because I lived. Dragons destroyed my home…decimated everything, but I survived. I continued living in that same place, working hard to rebuild the church so I could pass on what I had been taught growing up…but then others came to resettle the land. They built faster, making homes, shops, businesses…but they refused to go near the church. They said I was evil, wrong to believe in gods. They said no such beings existed and if they did, then surely they were evil for letting the war continue as it had. They…they tried to kill me, almost on a weekly basis…and when they saw I had magic, they did everything in their power to keep me away. I lived in that church, not because I was some devoted petty follower to the old gods. No…despite my lingering respect for them, I had lost hope in keeping that religion alive. I lived in that goddam church…because I was feared, and it made me afraid. I was feared for no goddamn reason, and knowing how that felt, why the hell would I try and fear you without a good reason to back it up?"

She was breathing heavily, her eyes feeling wet as she tried to fight back tears. Talking about it made her relive those times. She could remember the feeling of burns on her arms as the church was set on fire. She remembered the splinters from the wood as she tried to repair the church countless of times. She remembered the feeling of rocks pelting her body as people threw them through the windows. She could remember the sharp sting of glass cutting into her feet as she stepped on the broken shards she had not managed to pick up. Overall, it was misery. That misery was the worst time of her life.

Meeting her gaze, Invel smiled softly and touched her cheek, brushing away one of the tears that had fallen. "I still fail to understand. I attacked you…rendered your magic useless and made you a prisoner of war. Are these not reasons to fear me?"

Staring into his eyes, she held her breath. He had a good damn point, but right now, she no longer cared. "Who the hell cares? I invaded your home. I chose to do that. So what if you stopped me? Is that not what I expected you to try and do anyway?" He frowned at her, while Dimaria shook her head, looking away. He was an idiot, she realized. Another stupid boy that failed to see what was right in front of him. Then again, she was probably the same, refusing to acknowledge the feeling that had been growing around him from the moment she realized he could break into her world and make it belong to both of them.

"Have I angered you? Dimaria, I did not mean to imply you had to fear me. It's just…a pleasant surprise, is all." He smiled, looking away from her. "For so long, I had desired to be free of the burden of inspiring fear. I thought I had managed it…but I can see the difference. It confused me, as such, being near you. My own subjects always kept their distance, and I thought it was out of respect. You…you show no one respect, however. So, in that regard, I did not expect the same curtesy…yet you still seemed to make an effort. You introduced me to your emperor, you made an agreement to preserve my territory as much as possible…yet, you still remained close, willing to even take my hand to guide me through this place you once knew. I…I simply wished to know why you were so different. To understand…why I feel oddly warm when I am around you."

Smirking, Dimaria placed a hand on her hip, ignoring the slight flutter in her heart. "Well, that's easy, winter freak." He blinked at her, surprised by her use of the old insult. "I told you I hate the cold, and you say you don't want me to run the heck away from you. So, you did your best to try and get rid of the cold, didn't you?"

He stared at her, while Dimaria laughed, aware that her own joke wasn't all that great. However, Invel seemed to be meeting her eyes levelly, frowning slightly. "Maybe…maybe you are correct. I…it is odd, but I find that I do not wish for you to leave my presence so soon. Yes, I admire Emperor Spriggan, and at this point I am almost certain I will accept his offer…but I feel as if it pleases me to know that it will keep me near you as a result."

She stopped laughing, meeting his gaze. For a moment, she didn't quite know how to react. Part of her almost threw out another joke, trying to laugh off his words, but the weight of the moment just made it feel wrong to do so. Never before had it felt wrong for her to try and laugh, to make light of a situation, but this time it did. Taking a deep breath, Dimaria gazed into his eyes and once again felt herself thinking of Elaine, for a brief moment. "You know…a friend of mine once told me a name meant nothing until it was given to you by someone else." He frowned, glancing towards her. "Winter freak sounds kinda stupid, don't you agree? And everyone else calls you Invel or General, so that's not all that creative." She paused for a moment, grinning over towards him. "You like Vel? I kinda do, and to be honest, it suits you."

He blinked at her, frowning. "I…I'm not seeing the purpose of this exercise, but I suppose there is little harm in it." He frowned for a moment, glancing towards her. "Kyrie. There are few methods of shortening your usual name, and since it appears the basis of this is in shortening a name, do you have issue with utilizing your rumored title?"

Shaking her head, Dimaria's grin widened. "Call me whatever you want, Vel. Like I said, it only has meaning if you make it yourself." He nodded, staring at her for a moment in silence. Dimaria reached over, letting him decide if he wanted to take her hand this time. He stared at her outstretched arm for a moment, before slowly reaching out and grasping it in his own. It was cold, just as bitingly cold as before, but now, Dimaria found that she no longer hated it like she always had. This cold reminded her of someone important to her, and the thought made her smile. So, when he grabbed her hand, Dimaria moved closer, leaning against Invel's chest with a sigh. The winter general seemed to stiffen for a moment, before relaxing his hand and wrapping his other arm around her waist ever so gently. "You know…I think I'm growing to like the cold, Vel. It makes me think of you, ya know?"

"And I think I rather enjoy it as well. For it reminds me of how I first managed to enter the world you ruled so well." She blinked at him, surprised. She did not remember speaking to him about the way she viewed her world of frozen time as her own, but she realized she didn't have to. He understood her, and what she wanted. Maybe that was why she connected with him so easily before. Both of them froze the world around them in different ways, always creating fear in others but knowing very well how foolish it was to fear each other.

 **I'm on break for a little bit, so I'm trying to use that time to get out some extra updates! I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

When one could move around almost like a ghost, stealing things away was rather easy. Zeref managed to get in and out of Tartaros with no issues. Mard Geer had practically been sleeping with the book in his grip, but Zeref did not mind causing him to become horrified as it slipped away from his grip, taken by a force he could not manage to find. When Mard Geer attempted to lash out at nothing with his vines, Zeref had nearly laughed. His demons truly had few other methods of dealing with theft, he realized. They were designed to attack first, rather than think through plans to take back what they desired.

Arriving back at Fairy Tail was even simpler. See, one thing about his thought projection form was the way it made travel easy. It had no true corporeal form, meaning Zeref could be wherever he wished. If he imagined himself standing in his castle in Vistarion, that was where he would be. If he pictured the forests he had rested in after using Eclipse, he would find himself there instead. In essence, all Zeref had to do was picture Fairy Tail's guild hall to return. Then, he was standing there, directly in front of the other wizards. Unlike before, their shock had worn off. A few glanced at him with curious eyes, but they did not seem to stop their normal actions because of him.

Searching the members, Zeref was rather surprised to see that August was absent from the main room. However, he supposed he should have expected that the man was back with his mother once more. It still felt odd, to think of Mavis as a mother. It felt even more unusual to think of her as the mother of his own child. Still, he was growing to accommodate the thought. However, he had other matters to deal with.

Moving across the guild hall, he saw Natsu gathered with a small group of wizards. He passed by Dimaria and Invel on his way to speak with his brother, smiling faintly as he noticed them sharing an odd embrace. The winter general was holding Dimaria against his chest, gazing down at her with what looked like the softness of a thawing sea of ice. He wondered if Dimaria was going to do his work for him, for the empire. At this rate, Invel was likely going to submit to his terms simply to remain near her, rather than out of any desire to remain loyal to him.

Still, he supposed it mattered little how it came about. Instead, he focused on smiling towards Natsu when he arrived at their table, gazing amongst his friends. The Heartfilia girl was among them, along with one who's appearance and magic aura made him stiffen. It felt familiar, yet different at the same time. With her scarlet hair, Zeref knew who this girl had to be. "Ah…our resident spirit has come to speak with us. I take it you wished to deal with Natsu?" The scarlet haired wizard spoke, gazing at him sternly.

Nodding, Zeref studied their group, his gaze lingering on her for a moment. "Yes…I suppose I would."

"Wait…the only thing different about you is that old book you have." The Heartfilia frowned at him, studying him closely. "Is that seriously why you had to leave in such a hurry? I really doubt that will make much of a difference at all."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Lucy. Isn't he kinda known for books that make demons?" The dark haired boy spoke, looking towards Zeref with a scowl. "Speaking of which…you've got a lot of nerve, living around here. If you think I'm going to just sit back and let you mess with my friends, you've got another thing coming."

"If he has been frozen for as long as Master says, it is unlikely he is aware of your history, Gray." Irene's daughter spoke again, naming the wizard he had not yet identified.

Snorting, Gray looked away. "So? He's still the bastard that made Deliora in the first place. There's no way in hell I'd just forget that so easily."

"Maybe he did, but if you ask him, he's still my brother." Natsu frowned, looking at the table. "Damn. Even I can't see it…well, I guess we all have to start with something, right?" He glanced towards Zeref, rubbing the back of his head. "Gotta say…I kinda wish Igneel mentioned you or something at least. Still can't wrap my head around some black wizard with a reputation like yours even knowing me."

Zeref's eyes went distant, focusing on the wall beyond their group. "Igneel…he did mention me. Unfortunately, such memories were tangled in with those I wished to erase from your mind."

"Oh, so now you know dragons too?" Gray shook his head, scowling in irritation. "If you ask me, you're just a habitual liar who is trying to take advantage of our guild. I've heard of the way you run that empire of yours, Spriggan. Sounds like you pretty much order people around like nothing, sacrificing lives just to grow something you never plan to use."

"Where did you hear that?" The Heartfilia looked surprised, blinking at him with wide eyes.

Avoiding her gaze, Gray scowled. "I had a job a while back, given by someone who came to Fiore from Alvarez. She told me all about your dictatorship over there, talking about the wasted lives in your constant wars to expand your borders. It was why she left in the first place. Add that into all the casualties from your demons and I'd say—"

"All the rumors about me are true?" Zeref smiled faintly, thinking back to his conversation with Mavis so long ago. The black haired wizard looked startled to have Zeref finish his comment, however, while Zeref shook his head and sighed. "Believe it or not…I would be inclined to say the same about myself. There are few crimes I have not committed in my long life. I've murdered, I've created demons, and try as hard as I do to speak nothing but the truth, I am still certain I have lied at some point in time. If you've suffered as a result, I cannot even claim to feel sorry, as the guilt of so many deaths has already left me nearly numb to the idea of further loss as a result of my actions. Too much grief already rests on my shoulders…too much for a single added moment of despair to truly feel any heavier than this weight already does."

"Deliora went on a rampage…your goddamn demon killed hundreds, thousands of innocents! How the hell can you just write that off as one tiny loss?"

"Because I'm almost certain that I've killed millions." Zeref met his gaze, smiling darkly. "As I stated before…I agree with everything you've said about me. There truly is no greater monster than myself…and that is exactly why I've desired little beyond my own death for most of my life. Now, I need to take a step back and reevaluate how to undo this mess I've created. To start, Natsu must be by my side…to remind me of things I now have a tendency to forget."

"Huh?" Natsu blinked at him, frowning. "Wait…is this about that book again? Does that have some kind of journal about the two of us growing up together or something?"

Touching the cover of the book, Zeref shook his head. "No. This book…it is your book, Natsu. The book I created to return your life to you…the book of Etherious Natsu Dragneel, my greatest success…or perhaps my greatest failure, if you consider the dilemma it created."

"Wait…are you trying to say that _Natsu_ is a demon?" Gray spoke, his eyes widening as he glanced at the dragon slayer.

Frowning, Irene's daughter did the same. "It seems unlikely. However…even if that were the case, he is still our comrade, a fellow guild member and a part of our team."

"Erza's right. I mean, if he actually is a demon, doesn't that kinda mean he always has been one? Nothing really has to change just because we know that now." The Heartfilia spoke, the only one Zeref had yet to hear the name of.

Gritting his teeth together, Gray looked away. "That's not what I meant. Of course Natsu's still on the team. It's just…I can't really imagine it."

"That is likely due to the seal on his power." Zeref spoke, tilting his head slightly. "Unlike the others, I made Natsu a demon for the sole purpose of granting him a second life. To ensure he maintained his humanity…and a resemblance to his original personality, his demonic power had to be sealed away, until I deemed it necessary to emerge."

"When were you planning on using such a power?" Erza frowned at him, while Zeref glanced at Natsu with dark eyes.

"When I planned to die."

This time, the dragon slayer scowled in irritation. "Right. That stupid plan again…didn't we already go over this?"

Zeref nodded, smiling faintly. "Of course. That is why I intend to rewrite your book once more…to allow you to remember that which I erased so long ago."

"What are you waiting for then? I mean, couldn't you have done that already?"

His smile faded, looking away. "I…I suppose it was to allow this moment to last." He closed his eyes, lowering his head. "See…I believe you will be angry with me, Natsu. It was never your wish to leave as you did…and once you remember who I was to you…what I intended on forcing you to do…things will not truly be the same between us as they once were, I fear."

"Well, why couldn't they be the same? Sure, I might get mad…but I hate it when things change." He grinned towards Zeref. "So, it would be kinda stupid if I let my anger change something about someone I thought of as my brother, right? Don't worry about something stupid like that. I mean, would you let a bit of anger towards me make you stop treating me like your brother?"

Gazing into his dark eyes, Zeref felt oddly relieved at his words. "I…no. That seems a bit…absurd, to consider."

"Then don't think I'd do the same." Natsu stood up, moving to stand in front of Zeref. "See, I may not remember you. I might not even quite get what it means when you say we're actually brothers. But, I do know that you think we are, and that you're ready to do anything to make me see that too. So, don't let something like a bit of worry keep you from doing what's right, Zeref. Start walking forward, because that's the only way you're gonna stop living in the past."

Vaguely, Zeref recalled hearing those words before. Had they come from Natsu as well? He felt like they had, but it sounded more like advice Igneel would have given. Either way, it made him nod, hardening his gaze as he gripped the book more tightly. "Of course. Then…you may wish to step back. From my past experience, rewriting this book is normally a deadly process…and if you interfere, you will likely be tainted by the dark magic within."

The wizards looked grave, sharing a look amongst themselves before doing as asked. Then, Zeref set the book down on the table. He placed his hand on the cover, closing his eyes before reaching out to his dulled sense of magic. It was much more difficult to grasp for something like this, for something akin to his black magic. However, it wasn't entirely impossible. Words began to flow in the air, taking on a dark like as they spiraled from the book and around the room above the table. They snaked onto Zeref's skin, create a burning trail of runes that spread like dark inky lines across his arms. He gritted his teeth against the sensation, continuing on as he tried to focus on everything he had taken away before. He thought of every moment with Natsu, all the times they shared laughing outside, fishing, and training with the Etherious at the academy. He imagined his brother's smile, the way Natsu fiercely fought against Zeref's depression like it was only the natural thing to do. All of those thoughts poured into his magic, fueling the writing of the book as he fell back, stumbling across the room in agony.

This magic didn't normally hurt quite so much, Zeref thought. Why did it? Likely, it was this false body. Staring down at his arms, he realized his vision was getting rather blurry. "Zeref?" The Heartfilia spoke, making him glance up. Natsu had collapsed, and he was being half-carried by her and Gray. His head had flopped towards the side, his breathing calm and steady.

Shaking his head, Zeref tried to wait for it to pass. He let his legs give out, crouching on the ground instead as the burning pain spread, surging throughout his chest and down into his legs. Why was it not fading? Looking up, he saw Natsu slowly shaking his head, as if stirring from a dream. How long had this pain been going on? It felt like hours, but it was likely only seconds. After all, it did not take his demons long to recover from such magic.

When Natsu lifted his gaze, he seemed to be searching for something. Then, the dragon slayer spotted Zeref, kneeling on the ground with heavy breaths. "Zeref…you goddamn bastard, what the hell were you thinking?"

He couldn't even force a smile in response to Natsu's words. However, the boy didn't seem to mind. "At least you've finally figured out not to mess with crap like that. Did you really think you could do it, anyway? I mean…wouldn't it have bothered you, if you actually made me hate you like you wanted?"

Lifting his gaze, Zeref tried to respond. He truly did. However, no words came. He felt weak, almost broken from this spell. Why? He still did not understand. He collapsed completely on the ground, not even able to support himself with his arms and legs combined. Lying down on his stomach, Zeref slowly began to close his eyes. Really, he didn't know what he had been thinking. Living in a world where Natsu despised him would have been a world of true despair. If that had been all he had to look forward to in the future, Zeref knew he likely would have finished going mad. He would have taken his anger out on the entire world, destroying it piece by piece for taking away the piece of himself that matters more than anything else in the world. As that thought flickered through his mind, Zeref felt even the pain fade away beyond his reach. Everything was so peaceful, he thought. If this was how things were meant to end, he would be quite alright with it. He had the chance to make a family, as broken as it was, and he had managed to find love again, despite his curse fating him to be alone for all of eternity. For whatever it was worth, the bonds he had formed were enough for him to be content with whatever else life wished to put him through.

 **A little bit of a cliffhanger ending on this chapter, but I should be able to update tomorrow still! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

"Alright…so what's your favorite food?" August had been sitting with Mavis for quite some time, answering an endless stream of questions that came from the girl in a bright and cheerful voice.

Frowning towards her, August tilted his head from his seat on the floor, a distance away from where she sat. "Is there a purpose to this question? It does not seem to inform you of anything of great value about myself."

"Well…aren't parents supposed to cook for their children?" Mavis bit her lip, looking away. "I…I just want to…well, it's going to sound silly, but I want to know everything about you. Everything I absolutely can know about you…because I should be the one to know you better than anyone else. I've already lost so much time…I'm not going to waste any more."

Nodding, August smiled faintly. It was oddly peaceful, speaking with her. Just like Precht had predicted, Mavis seemed to rather enjoy his presence. Was this treatment considered parental love? He was uncertain, but he rather enjoyed it for the time being. "I see. Then I suppose it would have to be venison. I enjoy the smoked flavor of the meat after cooking it over an open flame."

"Smoky flavors…" She frowned, tilting her head. "Do you cook outside a lot then?"

"Indeed. I already informed you of how often I travel, did I not? Searching for methods of eliminating the dark magic surrounding Zeref has kept me quite busy."

She smiled, nodding. "Right. You know…I should thank you for that, too. I've been trying to save him for years…never did I realize someone existed with magic like yours. Still…it doesn't really help us now, does it?"

Frowning, August gazed towards the massive crystal in the room. He couldn't help but agree, wishing he had been near for long enough time to witness every spell placed upon the lacrima holding his father captive. "Merely having an understanding of a vast amount of magic can do much. Perhaps there is something I have yet to recall…something about preservation spells that would tell me how such a creation is so well-enforced…"

"And I'll be right by your side…helping you figure out the answer too." Mavis smiled brightly at him, before wincing and leaning back. Her hand pressed to her head, and in a moment, her corner of the room flooded with darkness. August sighed, gazing away. That was yet another dilemma to deal with, but it was one for another time. "Sorry…I just can't seem to stop thinking about how glad I am to be getting to know you…to be getting to know my son." She looked away, her smile faded. "Tell me something else…anything. I just…I need to focus on something else, please."

"Did I tell you about my favorite place I visited in my travels?" Mavis was gritting her teeth, hunching over within her magic. "It was a rather quiet town…existing far away from the tourist cities such as Magnolia and away from ports such as Hargeon. In fact…I do not believe it was even in Fiore, but its location was not what mattered. Its serenity was what I enjoyed." He sighed, thinking back. "There was a rather grand library. In fact, the locals were quite proud of the achievement of gathering such a vast collection of ancient knowledge. Books on history, religion, geography, magic…all gathered in one place. One could even find pure fiction within the shelves, if one sought nothing more than an escape from reality for a brief moment in time."

"You…you like to read?"

Nodding, August smiled faintly. "Indeed. It is a great way to gain more knowledge of the world, without truly having to witness it in person. Considering my previous desire to avoid magic entirely…books were actually my preferred method of studying such things. However, for someone with a magic like mine, avoidance is nearly impossible."

Giggling, Mavis shook her head. "I guess you could say the same about me. Can't exactly stop a curse…and I love reading any book I can get my hands on…especially if they are about fairies."

"Ah, a lover of fantasy, are you not?" August smiled, trying to redirect away from the topic of her curse. Such topics seemed to make Mavis rather upset, and he did not wish to see her frowning so often. "You would have enjoyed the town. Beyond the library, there was little of interest in the town…there was of course a residential area for the normal inhabitants…a small marketplace for purchasing survival needs…but beyond that, nothing. I spent countless days reading in that town, before realizing there was little to be learned of death magic even there. The closest I found was a book once known to be owned by the people of Milida, a history of religion. Little existed in that one beyond an overview of the necessities of protecting time…such an odd phrasing, one that even now makes little sense to me."

"Protecting time? How is someone even supposed to do that?"

"The book spoke of deterring others from utilizing certain forms of magic…one historical account actually mentioned an odd fear of Etherion for it was believed to cause unstable energy waves that could disrupt the flow of such a thing." August smiled faintly, glancing towards her. "Though, I cannot say I've located an account that proves such an event occurs…it would not surprise me. With the sheer amount of ethernano placed into the Etherion Blast, composed of every element of magic…I suspect it would be highly unstable, to say the very least."

"And time would be one of the elements within." Mavis' gaze looked distant with her comment, glancing towards Zeref's still form. "He's the one who taught me that…" She trailed off, biting her lip. "I really do hope you get to speak with him more soon too. I know he's kinda pushing you away right now…but he does that with everyone. Zeref just doesn't remember how to do anything else, that's all. I'm sure…I'm sure that he cares about you. He has to."

For now, August actually did not mind the situation with his father. Gazing at his still form, August knew it was likely best for their relationship to remain as it was. Stronger bonds would mean a higher risk to his own life, as well as to Zeref's happiness. His father would suffer if he was forced to stay away from the son he loved. However, his father would not suffer if he was allowed to be near the stranger he hardly knew. Perhaps Mavis did not see things that way, but he could see how it pained her to stay so far away. At times, it almost looked like she wished to embrace him, only to recall the curse at the last moment as it broke free from her control.

Gazing at the lacrima, August sighed. He did not know how to explain such things to Mavis, but for now, it was fine to let her think as she wished to. However, as he gazed at the crystal, he frowned slightly. Something seemed off about the way the light hit the corner in front of him. It was almost as if the surface had cracked. Narrowing his eyes, August leaned forward to inspect it more closely. However, this time, he heard the noise as the crack expanded. Mavis blinked, glancing up with wide green eyes. Then, she glanced towards August, who was rising to his feet, picking up his staff from where it had rested in his lap as he did so. "Mother…I believe it might be best for us to back away."

She could only nod in agreement, taking a few steps back slowly at first. However, August was not so hesitant. A lacrima of that size, breaking in any form, would not be pleasant to be near if it shattered. So, he found himself teleporting away, using one of the many forms of magic he had learned over the years. He was in the main guild hall of Fairy Tail in an instant, while Mavis was still beginning to recover herself, picking up the pace as she moved away. Within the guild hall, faces turned to see August, a bit surprised by his sudden appearance. With wide eyes, he glanced around those here, spotting his uncle staring at some spot in the air with wide eyes. "That…it's not possible. Come on, Zeref, this isn't a funny joke! You know I hate this morbid crap of yours, so just come out and show yourself again!"

Moving towards him, August frowned. "Did someone do something to him?"

Glancing towards him, Natsu seemed to pause for a moment. There was something different about his gaze, August noted. He didn't seem to speak for a moment, studying him closely before shrugging. "Nope. Oh, and sorry about earlier. Zeref managed to get my memories back, so I'm not going to get mad at you for saying we're family again." He rubbed the back of his head, frowning slightly. "But…do you know why he suddenly vanished? I was trying to talk to him about this! Why the hell does he always run away when I try to get him to take stuff like this seriously?"

"He…he returned your memory?" Glancing around, August frowned. On the floor, he saw something odd. It was an old book, dark red in color and worn in appearance. Black lettering on the cover labeled it as END, but August could see hints of magic within. While he could not find enough to know how to recreate this magic, he knew it was a spell of some form. "I see. I imagine it relates to the book, does it not?"

Nodding, Natsu scowled. "Always does. The idiot thinks he can do all of this crap alone…nearly killing himself just to undo something he shouldn't have done in the first place. I mean, he…he never had anyone else, other than Morow and me. What made him think he'd be okay if he just let all that go at once?"

That made August pause, glancing at the door behind him. Mavis stood there, breathing heavily before freezing. Her eyes were wide, glancing around the guild. Others seemed to notice her, looking towards the girl with frowns of confusion. Dimaria and Invel blinked at her as well, before Dimaria took a step back. "Alright, give this chick some space if you guys want to make it out of this alive." She glanced towards Mavis, raising her eyebrows and resting a hand on her hip. "To be honest, you're cuter than I expected. Zeref found himself a rather adorable girlfriend, didn't he?"

To that, Mavis' eyes seemed to bulge slightly. However, Dimaria only laughed, shaking her head and walking away. "Come on, Vel. She's gonna be like that for a while." She glanced over her shoulder after reaching the place where August stood. "After all…she's got the same look he used to get…the one that formed only when his curse was about to destroy everything around us."

Looking up, Natsu grinned and held out his hand. "Oi, Dimaria! It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for earlier…Zeref really did mess with my head a lot, didn't he?"

She grinned, reaching over and ruffling his hair, much to the dragon slayer's annoyance. He glared at her, looking ready to start a fight, but Invel smiled and froze the flame Natsu created in a moment's notice. "I do not think it would be wise to begin a battle with one who controls all of time. You simply do not have the ability to avoid her magic."

"So? Zeref says I'm supposed to be strong enough to stop him, so why not her?"

Sighing, August shook his head. "A weakness in one magic does not correlate to a weakness in another. Every counter I know varies to some degree…no two magics are identical, and as such, your dragon slaying power would be rather useless against her age seal."

"What the hell is even going on?" Dimaria glanced over at August, raising her eyebrow and placing a hand on her hip. "I didn't think you knew of a way to get him out of that thing."

"I did not." He frowned, glancing towards Natsu. "Though…perhaps it was more connected to his illusionary form than I first thought. Natsu claims his previous spell placed his false body on the verge of death…it destroyed it, and with it, the lacrima encasing his true body."

In the distance, August could see Mavis' magic exploding directly at the top of the stairs. She had fallen to the ground, holding her legs tightly against her chest as she sobbed. Watching her, August frowned. She missed being a guild member, he realized. She was not able to do the same things she enjoyed in her youth, because of this dark curse. "Wait…so you're saying the actual Zeref is going to be walking around this guild again? His real self, not some fake illusion?" A shirtless boy with dark black hair spoke, looking terrified of that very idea.

Nodding, August narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Indeed. You appear as if you are not fond of the idea."

"My comrade has lost much due to Zeref's creations. The demon by the name of Deliora destroyed everything he once cared for." The scarlet haired wizard spoke, holding out her hand. "I am Erza, and this is my comrade, Gray. I apologize if his words offend you, but he speaks from his heart, and even I cannot say it pleases me to know such a dark wizard will live on yet again."

Turning away, August frowned. However, it was Dimaria who's gaze flashed towards them, her eyes softening as she gritted her teeth together. One hand clenched into a fist, and after a moment, she let it fall to her side, her head hanging low. "No…that wasn't Zeref's fault." Gray's eyes flashed towards her, narrowing.

"He created the demon, so how the hell is it not his fault?"

"Because…Deliora was actually rather reasonable…until I let an old friend of mine play around with that demon's book." She gave Gray a humorless smile, tilting her head slightly. "And then when Zeref had the chance to fix what had been changed, I refused to give the book back to him. In fact…I still have it. The Book of Deliora…messed up to the point where even the demon can't remember who the hell he's supposed to be. I can't blame the thing for rampaging against the world as a result…but I never wanted him to be fixed. Because my friend messed with that thing, she died. No one deserves to deal with that…and there was no way in hell I was attempting to do something like that myself, not after what I saw."

"Are you trying to anger him? It is not wise to antagonize those who you may have to work with." Invel spoke calmly, frowning at her. "However…I suppose I see your reason for speaking. It is all for your emperor, is it not?" Smiling, he glanced towards the others. "Soon, I suppose I will be doing the same."

"What…you're saying….you're saying Deliora attacked, because of you?" Gray ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. "I…that doesn't make any sense…"

"Actually, it does." Natsu looked over, meeting Gray's dark eyes. "Zeref gave me my memories back, remember? And back then…Zeref wanted me to become strong with my magic. I trained side by side with his demons, Gray. If anyone knows what they were like, that'd be me. And Deliora…him randomly attacking your home makes no sense. The Deliora I knew wouldn't do crap like that unless Zeref or Mard Geer ordered him to do it…he was big on following orders, afraid of pissing others off…" Natsu shrugged, glancing towards Dimaria. "And I can't exactly blame you for getting pissed about your friend, either. Zeref can be a bit hard to deal with…I knew I shouldn't have let him send me away with Igneel back then."

"Was it your choice to leave with this Igneel?" Invel spoke, making August glance towards the winter general in surprise. He did not strike August as a man who spoke often, unless necessary.

Meeting the man's gaze, Natsu frowned. "Well, not exactly, but I still should have tried—"

"Then why would you feel guilt for such an event? It seems to me as if his majesty is the one who made such a decision, not you." Natsu blinked at him, frowning. Dimaria still avoided his gaze, staring at the ground. However, Invel glanced towards her, narrowing his eyes. "And as for your decisions…it does no one any good to regret the actions of the past. I've done so myself before…and there was nothing it changed, no improvement made."

"Yeah? Well, I'd say this kid has earned his right to be pissed if he wants to be." Dimaria glanced towards him, still scowling. "So…what's it gonna be? You gonna let that hate dictate your life? Because let me tell you, it was doing that very thing that made Deliora what you know him to be. I hated Zeref for not saving my friend. I hated him for making those goddamn books…for leaving them sitting around where she could play with them like toys. So, I refused to trust him enough to give him back what was his…and I don't even know how many died because I did that."

Meeting her gaze, Gray slowly began to exhale. His hands unclenched, and he glanced away. "Fine. I get your point…but it still doesn't make everything alright." Looking up, he narrowed his eyes at her. "If you ever do anything like that again that puts me or my friends at risk, I'll personally make sure I find a way to make you regret it, got it? I don't care what kind of power you have, I'll find a way to stop you."

"You have an odd confidence, considering the enemy you'd be facing." Invel frowned at him, glancing towards Dimaria who only smirked and chuckled lightly.

"Nah, it's cool. He's got a feisty side to him…makes him interesting." Meeting his gaze, Dimaria tilted her head and gave him a lazy smile. "Try as hard as you want, kid. I look forward to seeing if you can back those words up one day."

Nodding, Invel turned away as well, glancing towards August. "So…approximately when do you believe he'll appear? It seems as if we've been waiting quite some time."

"He'll show up when he wants to. You'd be surprised at how long Zeref can sit around doing nothing…it annoyed the hell out of me, to be honest." Dimaria glanced at Invel, who studied her levelly for a moment.

"That seems quite unproductive for one who should be overseeing such a vast empire."

"You said it. But…he manages anyway, I guess." She shrugged, frowning. "Kinda makes me wonder what he thinks about when he's like that. Then, I realize how depressing being in his head has got to be…"

Smiling, Invel folded his hands behind his back. "He must be quite skilled at planning in advance, I suppose. Then again…he also appeared to be skilled at understanding how to view the truth of the world, rather than that which we all wish to see."

"That is a knowledge that comes with age and experience." August spoke, glancing towards him. "The two of you…to be honest, I did not foresee my father having such allies. You claim to have hated him…" He pointed towards Dimaria, before turning towards Invel. "And you have hardly known him. Yet…he has the knowledge to turn those emotions to his favor, earning your trust and allegiance regardless of your opinions of his person. He is a remarkable man…one who will accomplish great things. I will make sure he can do so…I will make sure he can find that which he needs to be happy."

There was a slight frown from Invel as he gazed into the black magic blocking the basement from view, surrounding Mavis. "Perhaps I do not know him well…but I know what he can do. He has wiped away the illusions I always believed in…and he has shown me that it is possible to be both feared and accepted in this world. If he can find such a path…then I wish for him to show me how to do the same." He looked towards August, meeting the elderly man's gaze levelly. "I will follow him to the ends of the world if it means understanding how to become as he is…understanding how to see the truth of this world and remain confident in my own choices, regardless of how others view who I am."

"And I shall take that as an agreement to my earlier terms." A different voice spoke, sounding oddly amused. Having appeared just as August did through teleportation, Zeref now stood in the guild hall, safe in his own corner of the room. "Welcome to the Alvarez Empire, Invel of the Ilora Mountains. And let your first lesson be to never do as I do, for my path has caused me little other than suffering and despair." His eyes were sad, despite the small smile on his face. Glancing over, his gaze landed on Natsu, nodding faintly as he sighed. The dragon slayer narrowed his eyes, before crossing his arms over his chest and smirking.

"Welcome back…Zeref. Now, you wanna tell me what the hell made you think forcing me to forget my life would be a good idea?"

Sighing, Zeref looked away and frowned. "Two reasons, I suppose. One…you already know. I wished for you to kill me…and to do so, I needed you to begin to hate me." Natsu scowled at this, but did not interrupt. "Secondly…because I knew how you would react to the Eclipse Gate plan if you knew the truth. Because I could not let you even begin to suspect what I had done…for even with your memories, I fear you will hate me for doing what I did."

Narrowing his eyes, Natsu stared at his brother until Zeref finally looked back at him. "What did you do? Send us all into the future? I knew that. Did you do something awful because I was gone? I already figured that much out because of the stories. It's not like you can get much worse than you've already done, Zeref."

It was a smile of self-hatred that grew on Zeref's face, one that looked like he expected something awful to come as a result. He opened his mouth to speak, but that was when the guild doors burst open. A figure stood there on the threshold, dressed in a ragged brown cloak, clutching it around his body like a lifeline. The orange haired man swayed on his feet for a few moments, looking up and locking eyes with the dragon slayer for a brief moment before completely collapsing with one word. "Dragon…"

 **Alright, here's going to be my last chapter before the end of my break! I do hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

For a moment, Zeref felt like it was four hundred years ago. See, something very similar had happened when he was a student at Mildian Magic Academy. A survivor of a dragon attack managed to drag themselves, injured and exhausted, all the way to their school. Much like others unfamiliar with their wards against intruders, they found themselves trapped in an illusion spell from the moment they tried to open the front doors. However, he was quickly found. With the added stress of the spell, the injured wizard had barely managed to get out his warning about the dragon before collapsing completely, unable to speak again.

Hearing such a warning again made Zeref instantly alert. Back then, the dragon had followed after its lost prey. Their school went under lock down for nearly two months after that as a result, using all forms of illusion spells, protections spells, and disorientation magic to keep the beast at bay. The terrified students did little to make the environment feel more safe, either. Zeref spent most of that time with Morow, trying to speak to his friend about methods of scaring the beast away. Eventually, it had grown tired and decided to go elsewhere for a simpler snack. However, the terror still lingered, reminding students that there was a war going on outside the walls of the school.

Here, there were no such defenses. Making his way towards the man, Zeref knelt down immediately, focused on exactly how a dragon could arrive. True, he had just been speaking with Natsu about that very thing, but perhaps he did not have the time. After all, there should only be one dragon left alive, free from a dragon slayer's body. Reaching forward, Zeref turned the man to face him, not noticing the other guild members' ashen faces as they recognized the collapsed wizard.

"That can't be Gildarts…"

"He's the strongest wizard here. Who the hell could take him down?"

"Did he just mention a dragon? Weird…you'd think someone would have reported seeing one in town if there was one around."

Zeref ignored them all, pulling aside the man's cloak. Currently, he himself was dressed in ragged cloth he had found in the basement. It seemed to have once been used as a sheet for the bed there, but it was all he had to use. Still, observing Gildart's body, he saw what the issue was. His entire shoulder was bleeding out, the skin torn along a jagged area where an odd prosthetic seemed to be attached to his skin. Zeref had been around when such devices were created. They were used for soldiers who lost their limbs to dragons during the war.

Taking a deep breath, Zeref studied the man for a moment. "He appears to be simply weakened from his condition. However…if a dragon is coming here, it would be best to prepare for the worst."

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Dimaria meet his gaze and nod with all humor vanishing from her expression. "You need me to seal this one away too?"

He didn't know. Looking down at Gildarts, he almost wished the man were still awake. As if hearing Zeref's desire, the man inhaled sharply, coughing raggedly and sitting up in a sudden, jerky motion. Leaning back, Zeref observed him in silence for a moment. Then, the man looked around, before frowning at a few faces in particular. "Have I really been gone that long? Damn…we've gotten a lot of new members since I took that job." He glanced towards Zeref, shaking his head. "This one seems particularly problematic. Do you always ignore people's personal space?"

Blinking, Zeref stared at him with wide eyes. Then, he realized what Gildarts was saying. Had being an illusion really altered his mannerisms so much? Shaking his head, he turned away. "I've seen injuries like this before." The man narrowed his eyes, looking guarded for a moment. However, Zeref turned and met them steadily. "Is the dragon coming here? No…perhaps that isn't the right question. Can you identify which dragon it is?"

A snort came from the wizard as he shook his head. "Are you insane? I was too busy trying to save my own ass to ask a monster like that for a name. Do I look like I was able to have a friendly chat with that monster?"

"What color was it? What size? Perhaps it had an odd pattern within its scales…or it utilized a specific element that you managed to observe."

"Why the hell does it matter? A dragon is a dragon…hell, I seriously thought Natsu was kidding when he said he was raised by one of those things." Gildarts ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "Whatever this one was…it certainly wasn't friendly enough to raise a child, that's for sure."

Moving towards them, Dimaria narrowed her eyes at the man. "Because we need to know if it's Acnologia, or some other random dragon flying around."

"Who the heck is Acnologia?" Lucy spoke, gazing at them with wide eyes. However, her question went ignored fairly quickly.

Meeting Dimaria's gaze, Gildarts sighed and shook his head. "Another new member? Let me guess, you two are dating or something, right?"

"No way in hell!" Dimaria glared at him, looking ready to slap Gildarts for that comment. However, Zeref simply frowned, glancing towards where Mavis still stood, only just beginning to gain control over her magic. "Just answer the damn question, before I get really pissed."

Sighing, Gildarts shrugged. "Dunno if it was Acnologia, whoever the heck that is, but I can tell you a little bit about the thing. Dark black scales, odd blue markings on its face—"

"That would be Acnologia." Zeref sighed, closing his eyes. Why so soon? He wanted more time. In fact, he needed more time. "The dragon slayers…I did not consider this. Dimaria…do you know where they are?"

The time mage met his gaze, her eyes wide as the realization sunk in for her as well. "Why would we need…oh." She looked away, running a hand through her hair. "Well, we've got Natsu…"

"If you seek out dragon slayers, Wendy is one as well, albeit one that focuses on enchantments and healing." August spoke as well, glancing towards Zeref. Meeting his gaze, Zeref once again felt an odd uncertainty of how to act. He forced a smile, nodding and glancing towards the child who seemed to be invested in a conversation with both Morow and another child of the guild. He did not know if she even realized what her role was, and right now, he wasn't certain if he wished to force her into that role or not.

"No way. I've seen Natsu fight, and even his magic is nothing compared to this thing." Gildarts sat up, narrowing his eyes at Zeref. "If you think some child has the ability to fend it off, you're—"

"It is not the child I wish to obtain, but what exists within them." Meeting Natsu's gaze, Zeref closed his eyes. There was no time to be gentle about this, he realized. "Acnologia…is as old as I am, perhaps differing in age from me by a few years at most. Back then…to stop the war, I had sealed him away, with the intention of destroying him when he was weak…with the last of the remaining dragons."

"So…you need dragon slayers to find dragons? That doesn't make any sense."

Meeting Gildart's gaze, Zeref sighed. "The dragons are all dead." He couldn't look at Natsu. He knew how pale the boy would be at hearing this, how he would look like his heart was now shattered completely over such a loss. "My time spell…it could not send so many safely into the future. To avoid such a terrible conflict, I was forced to take extreme measures…binding the conscience of each dragon remaining to that of the dragon slayer they were training. In essence…there will be only a single chance left for any of them to battle. They are already dead…but the moment the spell is released, it will take time for their mind's to truly accept such a fact. With a magic as old and powerful as theirs, it will grant them a temporary form to battle with…and that is why I need the others. Two will not be enough…"

"If I recall, we did a pretty damn good job against him ourselves a few centuries back." Dimaria glanced at Zeref, placing a hand on her hip. "You wanna call in some back up? I think Alvarez can handle this monster without any dragon slayers required."

She had expanded, however. Zeref no longer knew what powers he was working with, or how likely they were to affect Acnologia. He was, after all, a dragon slayer that could consume any element thrown at him. Perhaps Dimaria's magic was able to evade his methods, but the others would not be so lucky. "Are there any that use unusual forms of magic similar to your own? Acnologia…he is not like the usual dragon slayer."

She nodded, glancing towards Invel. "Yeah…damn, I guess that means this kinda sucks, doesn't it? Irene could probably manage something…but it's not like that'll do much good with dragon scales in the way. Even in dragon form, I don't think she's done a whole lot of practice fighting like that…maybe Larcade? As much as I hate the guy…his creepy magic really does avoid using any obvious kind of elemental manipulation."

"Why would you wish to avoid such a thing?" Invel frowned, studying her for a moment. "Elemental magic is usually known for excelling at directly targeting any enemy. It can advance greatly in power, and is often one of the easiest forms of magic for any wizard to learn."

"Because Acnologia is a dragon slayer…a dragon slayer that can use any and all elements. Basically, it means if you throw an elemental attack his way, he'll just eat it." Dimaria sighed, running another hand through her hair. "Damn it. Looks like you really won't be able to do much, with that in mind."

"Perhaps not directly…but I can serve as a diversion if needed." He tilted his head towards Zeref, frowning. "If you ask me…I'd recommend expanding to as many forces as possible. August's power seems particularly useful, as he can likely cancel out Acnologia's power just as he cancels our own. Then, my next recommendation would likely differ from Dimaria's, actually. See…we need to know this enemy to defeat him. Therefore, I believe we need Wall."

The name was unfamiliar to Zeref, but Dimaria blinked in surprise. "Wall…wait. That…that could work." She glanced towards Zeref, nodding towards him. "He's an advisor, a machias that joined due to some peace agreement a while back. Basically, he can see and take advantage of any weakness someone has. Against Acnologia? That kind of advantage could mean the difference between life and death for us."

"I could request Brandish's assistance as well. Despite her outward appearance and attitude, she excels in battle."

Meeting August's gaze, Zeref frowned. "And she does not utilize elemental powers?" He shook his head, looking gravely serious.

"Of course not. I would not foolishly seek to endanger her life, either." Studying him for a moment, August paused. "Brandish utilizes a unique form of magic that allows her to manipulate matter. She can grow and shrink objects at will…which just may weaken some of Acnologia's attacks, should it prove effective against him."

"Very well." Looking around, Zeref rose to his feet. "Dimaria…get to work on contacting Irene. You know my current advisors best…choose which ones should arrive and which should remain behind. August, you are in charge of bringing back Brandish for this purpose…Gildarts, you are to inform me of Acnologia's last known location…and where he was seen traveling to when you gained your injury."

The orange haired wizard blinked at him, his eyes widening. "Wait…you're seriously planning to take this guy out? You don't understand what you're up against! We're all outclassed against this monster. Trust me…my magic crushes everything I touch, and even I couldn't make a scratch on him."

"And my magic kills everything it touches. Which do you think would prove more effective?" Gildarts stared at him, growing paler than before with wide eyes. Smiling darkly, Zeref looked away. "You've likely even heard of my name, though I have not truly done anything in this land for a long time. See…here, I am known as the Black Wizard Zeref. I have the first master of Fairy Tail on my side, along with one of the most powerful nations of the neighboring continent, willing to fuel my attack with as many wizards as I request. Now…do you think Acnolgoia is completely unstoppable, or do you think one legend is capable of surpassing another?"

When Gildarts did not reply, Invel chuckled. The winter general smiled at him, shaking his head. "I do believe you've waited long enough to find out. Perhaps this is where I can be of service, however. Winter in the mountains often makes it difficult to hunt for food, without proper training in tracking. I can begin making the efforts to track this monster down while you gather your other allies." Nodding, Zeref smiled towards Invel. After giving Zeref a slight bow, the winter mage moved briskly out of the guild hall, looking determined to be of use.

Still having been silent since Zeref's revealing of the truth, Natsu finally spoke. "So…you know how I said you couldn't have done anything worse, Zeref?" The black wizard turned towards him, bracing himself for the anger. "I guess I really was wrong. You never cared at all, did you? Igneel…he talked a lot about you, you know. He said you were troubled…but that with time, he would figure out how to guide you onto the right path. He thought he could help…and that if he couldn't say something to get through to you, maybe I could. Why the hell did you just…throw that way too? I just…you knew what he meant, to me at least. Can't you just for once consider how your actions affect others?"

Zeref flinched. Had that not been the only thing he considered for the last four centuries? His every thought meant life or death for some living creature. Controlling such thoughts ended up with mixed results as well. "I spoke with Igneel before this." Zeref spoke quietly after a moment, looking away. "View me however you wish to, Natsu. However…Igneel agreed to this fate. I did not force him into such an end…and I would not be so quick to assume you know exactly what lies in my heart." Zeref turned towards him, his eyes dark and ageless. Natsu stared into them, and this time, he backed away slightly, looking rather confused as he studied his brother's face. "Four hundred years can do much to change a person, Natsu. Perhaps you recall what I was once like…but that man faced too much loss and despair to remain who he once was. If I allowed myself to feel and suffer from the loss of every single person I destroyed, I would never find any form of sanity…and I believe this world would have faced the consequences." Pushing past his brother, Zeref moved to walk away. He did not want to hear from him anymore. In fact, he didn't want to hear from anyone. Closing his eyes, Zeref inhaled deeply, trying to make the memories go away. However, nothing could eliminate the odd flashes of dark red scales and a gravely voice that guided him for so long through the times when he had nothing else to cling to in the world.

 **Happy holidays everyone! I am getting close to the end of this story, and I'm finally on break from school, so I am hoping to finish it off soon. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Most people would assume tracking procedures to involve searching for footprints and markings on the ground to follow the path taken by an animal. In most cases, that would be correct. However, Invel took things in a far different manner. See, in the mountains, most animals had adapted to the terrain that was not normally traversable on foot. As such, Invel knew how to track creatures that flew, utilizing an unusual keen sense for magical auras. It began by knowing the feel of the magic owned by the creature he was tracking. For that, Invel needed Gildarts. See, magical creatures often left small traces of their energy around those they attacked. So, after Gildarts finished discussing matters with Zeref, Invel quickly approached the wizard himself.

"Excuse me, but do you have a moment?" The middle aged wizard frowned at him, before slowly nodding. "I was hoping you could aid me in tracking down Acnologia."

"Wasn't I already doing that by talking to your leader over there?" He gestured towards Zeref, who had now made his way towards August for an update on Brandish. Meanwhile, Mavis seemed to be sticking to the shadows, looking miserable to not be planning anything. Her gaze followed Zeref longingly, almost with a reverent look in her green eyes, but Invel ignored her for now.

"True, but this is in a different matter. See…he is unaware of what my tracking requires. I did not offer him such details, because I felt as if he would be inclined to take the risk upon himself if he knew." It was the best method he knew of to protect the man. Perhaps Zeref was immortal, but there was always an enemy more powerful that was capable of defeating him. After all, had he not been nearly dead when Invel first met the man?

Narrowing his eyes, GIldarts took a seat at the table Invel was hovering by, leaning back in the chair. "Is that so? You make it sound as if tracking is a life-threatening task or something."

"Given our target, it may very well be so." He saw Dimaria return to the guild hall, likely having finished her own conversation with Alvarez's generals. He relaxed slightly upon seeing her familiar face. He still did not know what to call this odd fondness he had for her, but it was enough to make him uncomfortable when she was not around. "Tracking always includes the risk of truly encountering that which I am searching for. However…it means I need to know where to begin, and what this creature's magic is like in the first place. As the only one who has encountered Acnologia in recent times here, you are the only one who can guid me to where I need to begin."

Gildarts frowned, narrowing his eyes at him. "Sounds to me like you want to drag me along for another fight with this dragon." Thinking about his words, Invel frowned. Had he implied such a thing? He did not think so, but perhaps he was wrong.

"If you wish to remain in the spot where your attack occurred, I will not stop you. All I desire is to begin my job so I can do as his majesty requests of me."

"His majesty? You speak as if Zeref is royalty."

Meeting his gaze, Invel narrowed his eyes. "That is because he is. I would advise you to not doubt his capability of being in such a position in the future."

Nodding, Gildarts' smile faded slightly with those words. "Right. Of course he could be…because while he may look like a kid, he's older than I am." Gildarts shook his head, sighing. "You want my help? I won't give it until I'm confident you have some back-up. Maybe you and this little make-shift team of yours has a plan…but anyone alone against this monster won't make it back alive, I can promise you that."

Smiling, Invel saw Dimaria already moving towards him with a frown. "I believe aid is already arriving." Hearing him, she raised her eyebrows, questioning what he was implying. "Gildarts refuses to aid me in tracking down Acnologia unless another wizard accompanies us. Would you care to join me, Kyrie?"

He still did not completely understand her odd naming idea, but he was beginning to. Something about having a name to call her that no one else did felt special, as if he truly mattered in her life. Having her do the same for him meant that someone cared about his existence in return. "You and me against the biggest traitor of the war of my childhood? Sounds like fun, Vel. Count me in."

Was she truly that old? Invel found it unusual to consider, but it would explain most of her history with Zeref. It always confused him, wondering about how she had come to trust in him so much. The more he spoke to her, and now spoke to him as well, the more he grasped why. Zeref was brutally honest. In a world where people tried to hard to fake being happy around Invel, where they falsified their respect and hid away their fear, that brutal honesty was something he valued above all else. Dimaria did the same, albeit in a more joking manner. True, she was more common in the sense that she did her best to hide her secrets. Zeref would simply refuse to answer a question, while Dimaria would give a snarky reply. However, comparing the two was a pointless effort. Invel could have created list upon list of similarities and differences between the two and still not be any closer to understanding all of their history.

"Damn...you'd really agree so easily? Can't back out of my word now, I suppose." Gildarts sighed, shaking his head and rising to his feet. "This is going to suck…luckily, that little girl was around and able to take care of my injuries, but that doesn't mean I was looking forward to seeing that place again so soon."

Holding out her hand, Dimaria smirked. "Don't worry about it. I'm the one who sealed that dragon away the first time around, after all. The name's Dimaria…and since we're going to be working together, you might as well know that I am a master of time magic."

"Gildarts, Fairy Tail wizard and user of crush magic."

"Invel Yura…the only wizard with complete control over every aspect of winter and ice."

He eyed the two of them, frowning slightly. "Time and ice, huh? Seems like an unusual combination."

"Well, we didn't ask you for your opinion, old man." Dimaria glanced towards Invel, raising her eyebrows. "And I didn't realize you were the only one with magic like yours. Don't other ice wizards do the same crap as you?"

"Comparing my magic to another ice wizard is like me comparing yours to one who specializes in arc of time. We are similar, but others are far below my skill level."

She nodded, glancing down at her hands with a smile. "Actually…I started out as an Arc of Time wizard." Gildarts was silently letting them speak, slowly taking the lead and beginning to lead them through the streets of Magnolia, towards the train station. "I probably would have stayed that way, if it wasn't for a war going on that no one even knew about. See…someone was killing off the gods, just as mankind was killing off dragons. To keep their power alive…Chronos selected me to be his vessel. Basically…my magic is the magic of the god of time."

"Interesting. It makes me wonder how my cold could possible surpass something of that level."

Shrugging, Dimaria glanced above her at the sky. "I'm not a master of this magic yet, Vel. I've got a long ways to go…and besides. You didn't even see my most powerful spell back then…I was trying to go easy on you, after all." She gave him a slight wink, while he studied her closely. She had nothing to gain by going easy, so why did she? However, he realized that with her laughter, she likely was simply joking about the matter and let it slide with a small smile.

"Four hundred years and yet not a master…time magic sounds like a complex field of study." Dimaria nodded, though after a moment, she snorted slightly.

"It is…but Zeref kinda pissed me off with that." She glanced at him, scowling slightly. "He asked me to teach him a bit about time magic after all that…and it took him a few months to create his own variation of age seal to use."

Invel's eyes widened slightly. "He…he can utilize time magic?"

She nodded, now following Gildarts onto a train and taking a seat, "Time magic, death magic, living magic…really, he's kinda mastered all the obscure ones."

"Are you guys gonna just keep yapping about pointless stuff the entire time?" Gildarts interrupted, grinning at them. "Or are you two just really bad at flirting?"

Dimaria's cheeks turned pink, stiffening in her seat and looking away. "Who…what the hell makes you think that?"

Meanwhile, Invel frowned and tried thinking back on their words. Had he said anything that implied he was courting her? Not during this recent conversation, but perhaps in earlier ones he had. In fact, he was certain he had earlier this day. Maybe he was being too subtle about the matter, but he had little experience in terms of what to say in a situation where he was interested in someone. In fact, he hardly knew what to say when he simply obtained friendship with another. "You can't stop looking at him, and he does the same for you. Both of you ignore my existence…and that look on your face right now."

"And you are familiar with such emotions and people's reactions to such things?"

That made Gildarts pause, frowning at him. "See…I'd normally say yes. But with you? I can't get a read on you. It's like you've grown to block out the world…like you won't let anyone see who you really are."

He had learned to do that, hadn't he? It wasn't as if he despised who he was, like Zeref did. More accurately, he saw it as rather foolish to let emotions cloud his judgment and make his decisions. It prevented him from ruling fairly over others. It made him rash and impulsive, but now, he found he did not mind. He was no longer in charge of anything, and while he may be in a position of power, he had more freedom than before. Knowing that, he found he was oddly happy. However, he did not know how to show such a thing.

"You just don't get Vel, that's all." Dimaria looked away, avoiding meeting either of their glances. "Everyone has reasons for not wanting to let their true selves be seen. Some of us? Well, some of us are true monsters if you get to know us. In fact, most of humanity is nothing but scum, worthy of little beyond dying beneath the feet of something superior to them. We just don't have the strength to admit it to ourselves, that's all."

"That's one way to look at things…but I have to disagree." Gildarts looked away, smiling faintly. "Those people who you hate so much? They've gone through their own trials, lived through their own turmoil and strife. No one is perfect at knowing how to get through such things. Everyone copes in their own way, and sometimes, we just clash with each other in the process."

"And sometimes people cannot help but be afraid, for they cannot understand emotions which do not belong to them." It was why he was uncertain to act. Invel did not understand his own emotions, if he was being honest. With Dimaria, he felt open. It was easy to speak, to mention his past like it was nothing. In fact, she was the only person in so long he had to speak with that he did not remember what it felt like. Neinhart was open to conversation, but it was impossible to keep his attention for long. Dimaria listened, and she told stories of her own in return.

Nodding, Gildarts seemed to concede. "True, but if you make someone afraid, what are you really doing?" Invel frowned, studying him for a moment. "You've shown someone their own weakness…you've helped that person grow to understand themselves just a little bit better. And once they know themselves better…they can learn to become someone kinder in the future. So, if you're the kind of person that inspires fear, then be proud, for it also means you make this world a kinder place."

For a moment, he did not know how to reply. Dimaria had turned to face Gildarts, blinking in surprise. Then, her gaze softened, flickering towards Invel for a moment. "That's what he should have said to you." Invel knew immediately who she was speaking about. She was thinking of Zeref again. Why? Why was her mind always on him? For once, Invel wanted to hear her mention that he was on her mind. Then, he frowned. Did it even matter if she thought of him? It shouldn't. Yet, it had begun to matter from the moment they left the Ilora Mountains and began to speak. She sighed, shaking her head. "Gildarts…I've gotta say, you're a hell of a lot easier to get along with than I expected."

"Gee, thanks?" Gildarts grinned at her, rubbing the back of his neck. "All I did was say you two looked like a couple or something. I figured since you and Zeref weren't a thing, maybe there was someone else."

Invel narrowed his eyes, focusing on Gildarts. "His majesty already has a lover. The first master of your guild was the mother of his child." He spoke before Dimaria could, before realizing he was overstepping his bounds. Since when did he become rude to the point where he answered for others?

Still, Gildarts frowned over at him, studying him closely. "Is that so? Good for him. To be honest…there was only ever one woman I loved like that, no matter how many others I've seen since then. She's long gone by now, though." He sighed, shaking his head. "Take my advice, kids. If you guys find someone you even think you like, don't hesitate and let things just happen, thinking it will all work out."

He didn't seem to imply anything further, but Dimaria's face was still rather pink, avoiding his gaze. "Whatever." She crossed her arms over her chest, seeming to glance at Invel out of the corner of her eye. Meanwhile, Invel frowned, considering his words. There was a certain logic to them, after all. Would it not be a waste of time to avoid speaking about such things? Being blunt and honest, just as Zeref had been, seemed to be the proper method to avoid not only the issue of sorting out problematic emotions but also the issue of understanding one's own position with someone else.

"Interesting. It seems to match his majesty's philosophy about honesty as well." Glancing towards Dimaria, he saw the girl snort at that, shaking her head. The color seemed to be fading from her cheeks, and Invel frowned as he gazed at her. "I suppose it should be stated that I find I have grown rather fond of you, Kyrie. I find that we are oddly alike in many ways…and your sense of humor brings about a much needed break to my thoughts when I cannot seem to reach a conclusion with my usual logic."

What color had been fading from Dimaria's cheeks returned, deepening even more than before. Gildarts choked slightly in front of them, blinking at him with wide eyes. "Eh…I didn't mean you should…I mean, right now? It seems kinda like a strange time…"

"Is it? It seemed to be the most efficient method of speaking to her about it. I simply took your advice to bring the matter up sooner rather than later."

He did not understand the issue, but slowly, Dimaria began to laugh. It started quietly, before it grew, her shoulders shaking in the seat next to him. "You…you're rather fond of me?" She laughed again, shaking her head. "That…that has got to be the most formal…formal confession of emotions I've heard of. And you don't even get why you should discuss these things in private?" She laughed again, the noise bright and warm. It seemed to be as warm as her golden eyes, the ones that so often caught his with their unusual color.

Still, he did not understand what was so amusing about his comment. Had he spoken with the wrong inflection? Perhaps it sounded sarcastic. "I…I did not mean this to be humorous. Have I misspoken? There truly is no one else I'd rather spend my time with. You seem to grasp my history so well…and despite all that has occurred between us in the past, you are comfortable around me. You are not worried over what I may do…over my actions causing you any pain. In fact…you almost seem to encourage me to act, as you did today when you were so eager to join me on this mission of mine. It pleased me that you were willing to come…to know that I could rely on you to—"

Dimaria rolled her eyes, grabbing his shoulder and startling him. He blinked at her, frowning at the sudden contact as she used her other hand to turn his head to face her rather than his own lap. "I'm just laughing because for such a genius in political matters, you can be a real idiot when it comes to social issues." So was he wrong to attempt to speak to her? He frowned, not understanding. However, she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his in a sudden motion. His eyes widened, while Gildarts seemed to try and look away to give them a moment. Dimaria's mouth was warm and soft, and for a moment, he did not care to think about his plans for tracking Acnologia or merging his former territory with the empire he planned to serve. He did not worry about political arrangements or military tactics. No, his mind seemed to focus on the time wizard who had shown him what it was like to be challenged, and for a person to stay strong even in the face of failure. Memories of talking with her flashed in his head as he reached around her neck, his fingers brushing against her hair. This feeling, this warmth, he did not want it to leave him.

Still, Dimaria pulled away, leaving him frowning at her in confusion. "In case that didn't make it obvious, I have to say I'm rather fond of you too, Invel. Now, shut up about your feelings and get ready to get off the train. Gildarts looks like he's ready to throw up from watching the two of us talk about our personal drama in front of him, and I think him standing means this is our stop." He frowned. The train had stopped? Looking over towards their companion, he saw the older man was shaking his head, avoiding looking at either of them.

"Not another word! That's the last time I give advice to any youths struggling with romance." He narrowed his eyes at Invel, shaking his head. "You ever heard of privacy, kid?" Of course he had. He would be an idiot to not know what such a term was. He had to respect such things often when working with other nations, not prying into the details of their inner workings just as they did not pry into how he led his own country. Then, he blinked for a moment.

"Oh." Their laughter suddenly made sense. Glancing towards Dimaria, he saw the girl laugh again, reaching over and ruffling his hair. Usually, such an action would have annoyed him, as he was strict on keeping everything, even his own appearance, in order. However, he found himself smiling as well, chuckling and shaking his head. "Perhaps I am unable to understand social matters after all. However…you do not have any issue aiding me with improving my understanding, do you?"

He offered her his hand, his blue eyes open and honest. Gildarts made a slight gagging noise, hinting at him to stop making comments of that nature, but he did not wish to stop now. It wasn't as if it was anything further than he had stated before, after all. "Sure thing, Vel. You and I, it's us against the world. Let them think we're crazy…because to be honest, I think we already kinda are." He smiled again, feeling the warmth of her hand in his as Gildarts began leading them away. Perhaps he was happy now, but he would have to focus soon. After all, he came here to track down Acnologia. Once he knew where the dragon was, it would be a simple matter to summon their emperor and other forces to destroy the beast and end this war that had supposedly finished centuries ago.

 **So, a bit of awkward relationship development here...courtesy of Invel. I think this is the second story where I've had awkward romance situations involving Invel. Either way, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Invel stood with Gildarts and Dimaria in a rather destroyed-looking forest, just outside a small rural town in Fiore. The trees had been flattened, with claw marks digging into the ground around them. Gazing at the area, Invel could have immediately known without Gildarts that something monstrous had just been here. However, with Gildarts' story, he knew exactly what kind of monster had just come through here. This dragon was going to be stopped. Then, he could return to Alvarez with Dimaria and serve Emperor Spriggan just as he had promised to do.

Things had calmed slightly between their group since the train ride. Invel had realized it was best to let the subject of his relationship with Dimaria drop with Gildarts nearby, and the elder wizard seemed relieved to see the subject gone. Instead, they spoke of the attack instead. "Came at me right here…with all the trees, the dragon was at least slowed down for a second. That was what gave me the chance to at least try to run." He sighed, shaking his head. "My crush magic…couldn't get through his scales. I ended up using it on the nearby forest to try and send something flying towards the dragon to slow him down. I think all it really did was piss him off…but he seemed to not want to go near the town. It seemed odd…but I figure he's trying to keep a low profile, now that I know he actually was once a person."

Nodding, Invel crouched on the ground. Here, he could see what energy in the area matched that of the energy around Gildarts. Usually, tracking worked with scents, rather than magic. Invel was lucky to understand how to use such abilities to this degree to help. Before long, he found it. There was a feeling about Gildarts, an odd energy that almost made Invel think of an approaching hailstorm, filled with danger and something to be avoided, rather than moved towards. Still, Invel ignored such instincts. He had to be close. Without following the lead, he would return to the guild with nothing. All of their efforts to unite their allies would be wasted, and failure to stop this enemy would be his fault.

"This way. His energy has faded…but I can still locate it, if given time to focus." Gildarts nodded, while Dimaria smirked at him.

"Sounds like you really did learn some neat tricks in those mountains of yours." She placed a hand on her hip, an odd light in her eyes. "You think you could teach me sometime? I think it'd be pretty awesome to be able to track someone down by just the sensation of their magic power."

Smiling, Invel nodded. "Of course. Really, for a wizard of your skill, it would likely be simple to learn." He paused for a moment, stopping to focus again. Then, he nodded and turned slightly, continuing on their path. "It isn't all that different from sensing for magic approaching in the first place. However…you need to focus deeper on your surroundings. Auras often linger near people, but each spell leaves traces of energy in the air…always matching the aura of the one who cast the magic."

"I said sometime, not now." Dimaria rolled her eyes, but kept her smile. "Still…you seem to know a lot about it. Got a lot of strange monsters to track down in the mountains or something?"

"Hunting, mostly. It helps in finding animals that typically excel at camouflage in the white landscape."

She nodded, while Invel frowned in focus once more. Gildarts listened in, closing his eyes for a moment and seeming to try following Invel's advice. However, after a moment he shrugged and kept going, following the winter general's lead. "He's probably gone long away from here by now." Invel nodded, agreeing that it was likely the case. The trail in the forest seemed old, but it did not stop him from trying to follow it.

A slight snapping in the forest made Invel's head jerk to his left. He assumed it was an animal, but he knew it was best to be cautious. Following his gaze, Gildarts frowned and watched as someone actually began to move out from between the trees. Invel had actually been about to turn in his direction, but now the man stood in his way. He had tanned skin, and a long untamed mane of dark blue hair. "Looking for someone? Because you smell like someone I've been looking forward to seeing again…for a long time."

"Uh…sorta?" Gildarts shrugged, giving the man a smile. "We're wizards, out on a job. If you help us find our monster, we'll help you find this person of—"

"Get away from him!" Dimaria shouted, shoving Gildarts back in a rush. In an instant, she clicked her teeth and everything around them seemed to freeze completely. "Damn it…I should have thought to warn you…I didn't realize he could even—"

"Warn us about what?"

"Acnologia was a dragon slayer…who became a dragon. He can take on either form…and in his human form, his magic power is far weaker." With widening eyes, Invel gazed at the frozen man. That explained why the trail was so faint. This man was Acnologia. This man was the dragon he was tracking.

Taking a step back, Invel glanced at her. "I see. Then perhaps we should begin to—" Suddenly, the dragon slayer moved. None of them saw it coming, least of all Dimaria who had watched as the dragon slayer froze half-way stumbling away from them. His hand thrust forward, lashing out towards the time mage in an instant. With it, Invel saw firsthand how skilled this monster was at deception. With it, he saw talons pierce through Dimaria's stomach. With it, he saw the time mage fall.

Collapsing to her knees, Dimaria remained frozen, just as Invel did for a moment. Acnologia grinned viciously, twisting his arm as it remained imbedded inside of her, making the girl scream. Hearing that noise, Invel saw white. In fact, it was all he wanted to see. He didn't want to see her blood, the life draining away from her right in front of him. He didn't want to watch as the girl who promised to stay by his side, showing him new things, perished so quickly. He had hardly gotten the chance to speak with her about what would change. They hadn't even managed to enjoy any true time together, simply as companions rather than opposing elements of a war.

"Finally! I knew I'd see your magic again, witch." Acnologia ripped his hand out from her body, letting her sag to the ground, unmoving with blank eyes. The air around them grew colder, while Gildarts remained stunned, staring at Acnologia as if prepared to flee. "I thought of a way to stop you…really, it was simple. I merely had to learn time magic along with all the others I already knew. Then, bide my time…bide my time so I could take away your useless and pathetic life! This is the fate you deserve, for taking away what was mine! This is the fate of the world, when they all remember who it is they were meant to follow…but first, I will start it with that black wizard who helped to create my prison in the first place!"

No. Invel shuddered, his eyes dark and almost empty. Still, he saw white. Why could he not see anything else? He heard the shouts. He had heard her screams. Why block out this, when he needed to be prepared to fight. "Kid, what…what the hell kind of storm is this?" Invel heard a shout, coming from his other ally. He didn't even bother glancing towards the man.

"Leave." He walked forward, barely feeling the muscles in his legs flex. He was numb. Fitting, he supposed, for one who lived in a world of eternal winter. White blinded Dimaria from sight, but he knew she was there. Or more accurately, he knew she was not there. Acnologia made sure of that, and now, Invel was going to make him suffer for it.

He heard faint footsteps as Gildarts began to retreat, stopping after a few moments. "Invel, get the hell away from him!"

Looking up, Invel stared calmly into the cold calculating gaze of a power hungry dragon slayer. Wind picked up speed, whipping the creature's hair around in the growing winter storm. "And I told you to leave." He was still keeping that odd numbness inside. Now was not the time for emotion, after all. Or was it? Oddly, this felt like emotion. This feeling of having something torn from his insides, wrenched forcefully from his existence to the point where he felt hollow…it did not feel like his usual calm self. However, it was calm enough for battle. He would always be calm enough for such a thing.

Eventually, he heard footsteps again, while the dragon slayer did nothing to stop the other wizard from leaving. "You think I cannot stop this? Magic like this…is nothing more than a snack to me."

Invel remembered her words. _I always hated the cold._ Perhaps others did too. The chill he always felt inside when others feared him and shunned him, he focused on letting that out. _Cold is like fire._ Let him burn, then. Invel would let his magic burn as this beast attempted to swallow it whole, a magic that was not meant to exist within anyone other than himself. _I think I'm starting to like the cold._ He gritted his teeth together, letting out a harsh scream. The snow picked up, temperature dropping to new lows. The odd slurping noise he had begun to hear from the dragon slayer slowed, turning into an odd coughing noise.

"What…this…it…" Acnologia choked again, lifting his gaze with a glare. "You…goddamn wizard! You are not even fit to be considered a threat, yet you think to challenge me like this? I will destroy you…"

Invel saw, or more accurately sensed, the change beginning in Acnologia. Magic built around him, slowly spiraling around his body in a dark magic circle. It glowed, a dark blue color flashing on the ground. However, Invel glanced up and locked eyes with him. "No. You destroyed the world she sought to create…the world we were going to begin making our own. Now…I will take away your world. I will give you a glimpse of what you should have felt within her magic…in a far more painful form. You should have accepted frozen time, Dragon. True ice…being truly frozen is a far weaker state…where even the weakest of weapons can completely shatter everything you are."

Freezing people was normally easy, however, Acnologia was no normal human being. When the cold did not act fast enough, Invel called upon a different spell to at least delay the transformation. "Foolish…you cannot…" Acnologia broke off suddenly, as a collar of ice formed around his neck. With every motion, it seemed to move slightly, but he frowned at it for a moment. "What…this….my…" He touched his head, staggering back. The magic circle that had just begun to be activated faded away, without even transforming the monster.

"Freeze…just as she wished for you to do." Ice began to coat his legs, spreading throughout the monster's body. The white raged on, blowing through Invel's hair and whipping around the edges of his long coat. Once the ice had completely consumed the monster, Invel closed his eyes and looked away, slowly closing his hand into a fist. Once his fingers curled into his palm, a shattering noise echoed throughout the sky, the entire ice figure of Acnologia breaking under the control of his magic. "And shatter…just as you've forced me to do as well." Suddenly, everything around him felt blurry. Invel could not feel his legs, and whatever energy had driven him this far vanished. He fell to the ground, now coated in a deep layer of snow. Rolling onto his back, he breathed heavily, feeling the tears finally begin to fall. Beside him, Dimaria lay still, without even the slightest hint of fog indicating her breath remained. The one who froze the world by his side was gone, and now, he would be completely alone once again, with no one left to fight by his side for a foolish impossible dream.

 **So, I will admit, I have a tendency to downplay Acnologia's strength sometimes. It just seems too unreasonable in canon, so I try to make it a bit more...workable in my stories. Basically, I've gone with the idea that since even Gray gets cold around Invel's snow, the same would be true for Acnologia...and took that a bit further here. There is still a bit more left to come, since we do still have Zeref's curse to deal with! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

When the communication lacrima in the guild it up, Zeref was expecting to speak with Dimaria about how to get to Acnologia wherever the dragon was hiding. However, it appeared as if their group had other ideas in mind. Gildarts' face appeared instead, making Zeref frown in confusion. He knew they had taken the lacrima with them to call back when they were ready for the attack to begin. However, he expected his own generals to keep it with them.

The middle aged man stared at Zeref, his face pale and his breathing hard. "Gildarts…I take it you've located Acnologia?"

He met Zeref's eyes, his eyes wild and shaky. "Yeah…I guess. More like he found us."

Stiffening, Zeref blinked at him. "Excuse me? Then…how are you contacting me?"

"Because Invel is insane…he's trying to take that monster on by himself." Gildarts took a deep breath, shaking his head. "Look, the more time we spend talking about this, the less likely it is he'll survive. Get your ass over here, along with whatever forces you think can stop this guy…and then we'll talk."

Right now, none of them were ready. August was updating Brandish on what would be happening, and Natsu was trying to explain the situation to Wendy. However, Morow seemed to overhear, gazing into his eyes levelly and offering a hand. "Looks like it's just us again, huh? Sounds like your allies need help, after all."

Nodding, Zeref closed his eyes. "Keep your distance, Morow. You know well that I have difficulty controlling the curse around you."

The boy nodded, smiling faintly. "Sure do. But to be honest…I've lived a long life. You have a family now…other than ending your curse, I really don't see any point to keep this up. Really, my promise is the only reason I haven't tried to do something crazy…I can kinda see why you got tired of immortality, Zeref, but it still feels wrong to want to die. I mean…this was what I wanted, right? Yet…there just gets to be a point where there's nothing new to do. It all just feels…old, like I've lived more than a full life and am just sick of it."

In agreement, Zeref wished he could speak more on the matter. However, all he could do was sigh and begin to teleport them away. "Then I promise you…should you die again, Morow, I will leave things be this time. I will let you be at peace…and not drag you back to a life you do not desire."

The lightning mage nodded, running a hand through his hair as they suddenly appeared in a forest far away from the guild hall. Gildarts stood next to them, blinking in shock at the two-man team. "Is…is this it? Where's the army you kept mentioning?"

"Overseas in Alvarez. There was no time to find more efficient means of bringing them to this continent when Acnologia was attacking now." Glancing around, he frowned. "Where is Dimaria? I thought you said Invel was holding him off."

"Dead." Gildarts spoke gravely, looking grim as he glanced towards the forest. "And that's what you're gonna have to go through to see your own proof if you don't believe me." He pointed towards the trees, where Zeref's eyes widened in shock. There, it looked like a wall of snow had formed in the forest. Nothing but white could be seen from that point on, and somewhere within, Zeref knew Invel still fought on. "He started it the moment Acnologia tricked her. She thought she had him…froze time and what not…but he apparently found a way around it. And he took full advantage of that shock…"

The one person who could live as long as he could was now gone. Zeref felt oddly numb at the idea. He had avoided thinking of her as a friend, just as he had avoided thinking of Igneel as a father. Why? What purpose did keeping them alive yet near serve if they were simply going to die anyway? He should have done something differently. Always, he should have changed something. Clenching his hands into fists, he glared at the magic keeping him away. "We cannot break through his storm."

"Sure looks like it." Morow sighed, shaking his head. "Do you have something in mind for when Acnologia gets out of that? To be honest, I was never all that successful against dragons in the war, you know."

Nodding, Zeref frowned. "Prolonged exposure to my death predation should eventually penetrate through the scales protecting him from such power…but it would risk both of your lives in return."

"You know I'm—" Morow broke off, blinking at the snowstorm with wide eyes. "Damn…that was quick."

Zeref could only nod in agreement, standing tensely in preparation for a battle. However, as he sensed for the approaching magical aura of Acnologia, he was surprised to feel something quite different in its place. It was weaker, a wizard's aura not a dragon's. So, Zeref began to walk forward slowly, eventually wading into knee deep snow that had somehow managed to accumulate in a matter of minutes due to the storm Invel had created. The energy it must have required had to be immense, Zeref realized. Most wizards could not even create snowstorms with magic. One of this caliber and duration had to have been difficult.

As if proving his thoughts, Zeref found Invel. He was collapsed in the snow, his back creating an odd indent in his own magic. By his side, snow seemed to have been brushed aside, or not fallen at all, where someone else lay. Red stained the snow around her, pooling and creating odd shapes as it attempted to flow into the rest of the snow on the ground. Invel gazed at her with tear-stained eyes, almost looking as if he were the one that died rather than her.

When Zeref approached, the man's gaze lifted to meet his. "Your majesty." It was toneless, as if nothing mattered to the man. This was not what Zeref planned for, however. Glancing towards Dimaria, he hesitated. He could not use that magic again, not after everything it had done to the world. She was gone, and that was something he could not fix. "I've failed…I failed to preserve the life of your most loyal general…"

He closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath. Watching him, Zeref didn't know what to say. He knew grief well. However, he did not know comfort at all. So, he said the only thing that came to mind. "Perhaps, but that does not mean it was a failure. It appears as if I will be in need of a new general of such loyalty…once you've mourned, I believe you would be rather suited to such a position."

His shoulders shook, not replying. Invel did not seem to wish to speak at all, in fact. All he did was gaze at Dimaria's fallen form, staying still on the ground. "That which has frozen is easy to shatter…I suppose that was true of myself as well." He gave out a humorless chuckle, closing his eyes. "Would you call me an idiot, for crying like this? Or perhaps something else…foolish? I do not know. There was so much about you yet that I wished to learn…so many stories to hear. Now, I do not think I wish to hear such things from anyone else."

Meeting his gaze, Zeref nodded gravely. "Then I will not speak of such things to you. Can you manage to speak of business, Invel?"

The winter general stared at Dimaria, closing his eyes. He lifted a hand to his face, pinching his nose just in front of the bridge of his glasses. "I…I do not know. How can I know? Everything…it feels wrong now. What is missing? I remain calm, but there's something gone…I can't…Kyrie, tell me what I'm missing."

He reached towards Dimaria, taking her hand almost with a pleading look. His shoulder shook, and this time, he placed his forehead against hers. Watching them, Zeref suddenly had an odd image that sent chills through himself. He felt as if he were watching himself, holding Mavis if she had been the one to die so long ago. This would have been his grief, his confusion over losing the first person he loved since gaining this curse. For Invel, it was no different, despite not suffering nearly as much as Zeref had. He had not loved others easily. Losing the one which he cared for now cost him deeply.

A hand clapped on Invel's shoulder, making Zeref see Gildarts stepping closer. "Hey…she's already heard you, loud and clear. I bet you're glad you took my advice, aren't you? Made things a bit awkward…but she was happy, I could tell."

He blinked at Gildarts, his eyes still blank. "I…I was too. I…is that what is now missing? The joy…I know it is gone. But, this was not how it felt before I had found it."

"And that is what loss is like." Zeref looked over, meeting his gaze. "Nothing feels the same after losing that which you cherish. Strive as hard as you might to get it back…the price you pay is not worth it."

"Strive to get it back…" He trailed off, slowly sitting up and locking eyes with Zeref. "Your magic. You know how to bring her back…yet you refuse. She…she gave you everything! Sacrificed her ideals, her beliefs…and you are just going to sit there and let her…let her…" He broke off, looking away.

Next to Zeref, Morow looked over towards Invel, his gaze serious and sad. "I know what it feels like to be brought back to life, Invel. Zeref did that for me, long ago…and now? I don't think I want this life. I don't want to be here, when I'm meant to be gone. All I do is wander…wander and try to find a solution to an impossible problem."

"Dimaria…she wouldn't mind. She already for as long as he…she understood how to cope with such matters."

"And that is why she deserves to rest now…just like all those before…" Zeref trailed off, frowning for a moment. "Just like…copying." His gaze flickered towards Invel, almost taking on a blank look. Then, Zeref slowly began to chuckle. "Very well. I will not bring her back, Invel. No…if you truly wish so badly to see her again, you must be willing to pay the price. And if you wish for my assistance in the matter…you must be willing to do this exactly as I request, no matter how unusual it may seem."

"Zeref! You are not offering to teach him this, are you?" Morow gaped at him, his eyes wide.

Nodding, Zeref smiled. "I suppose I am. So, Invel Yura…will you sacrifice your mortal existence, your ability to be near a single living being you care for, in order to bring back one you loved? It will not be easy…and it will be painful and cause you more misery than you can imagine. However…Dimaria will live, so long as you do the same."

"Kid, she wouldn't want you to—" Invel lifted a hand, cutting off Gildarts' words.

Meeting Zeref's eyes, Invel narrowed hie gaze. "You promise me, you will not back out of this arrangement?" The man nodded, and Invel took a deep breath, rising to his feet. "Then you and I have a deal, your majesty. Teach me to bring her back to this world…and I will do more than simply follow your orders. So long as she lives…I will gladly be your most loyal servant for the rest of eternity, knowing you were the one that made it possible."

 **So, Zeref is now going to be teaching Invel how to bring back Dimaria. It may seem a bit random...but I assure you, he has a plan in mind. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Being taught such a complex form of magic was a rather tedious task. Invel spent the majority of his time pouring over notes given to him by Zeref. This was done in the basement of the Fairy Tail guild hall, given the nature of what he was pursuing. According to Zeref, he had limited time to learn such magic as well, as normal preservation spells could only keep Dimaria's body as it was for so long. Wendy had taken care of the physical damage to her form, but the rest was going to have to rely on the magic Invel was busy learning.

Zeref often stopped by to quiz Invel on certain aspects of living magic. He would ask about the placement of certain runes, the sequence of activation for the various magic circles, and even the precise placement around the body for each circle to remain in. He asked about where Invel would gain enough energy to cast this magic, and to that end, Zeref began ordering frequent meditation to build his capacity for storing ethernano. Overall, the process left him exhausted and wondering how much longer he would have to go through such things.

The entire time, the numbness remained. Invel couldn't help but feel his mind wandering, wondering what he could have done differently. Really, it all started back during that first battle, didn't it? What if he had refused to let her leave his prisons? Then, she would be safe in the Ilora Mountains, alive and by his side. Acnologia would be someone else's problem, and Dimaria would eventually grow to be happy there.

However, as soon as he thought that, the idea slipped away. As a prisoner, she would never be happy. Her history with that church would destroy any potential she had to smile in his palace, as a result of it coming from a source of unwillingness. However, if not that, then what? He still had no answer, and he did not know if he wanted one. Invel simply wanted her, plain and simple. With her, this hole would not exist. With her, he would be normal again, albeit with a curse that made him like Zeref. Would she not admire him for that, though? She admired Zeref, after all. This would simply make him more like the emperor she seemed to adore so much.

Eventually, Zeref deemed him ready. However, he was surprised when he ordered Invel to halt before beginning. "As I stated before, you will do this precisely as I command, Invel. That was the arrangement, to allow you to learn this forbidden form of magic from me directly." He had nodded. Really, he wouldn't be using it for anything else. All he needed was Dimaria. All other life forms could be created by Zeref.

When Zeref returned to the basement, Invel was surprised to see him carrying a book, followed by August. "Now…this should make retaining Dimaria's personality and memories simpler. For your first attempt, I did not expect you to learn something as intricate as how to create the book of binding for the spell."

Invel's gaze glanced towards August, who seemed to be studying him with narrowed eyes. However, he simply nodded, not questioning a thing. This was Zeref's decision, after all. He had made a deal, and there would be no backing down now. "You know what to look for?" August nodded, making Invel frown. What was going on? However, he did not say a word. Zeref almost seemed eager for Invel to move forward, a dark joy in his eyes at what he was doing. "Then Invel, you are free to proceed. Do not blame me when you cannot contain the results."

Invel did not respond. Instead, he reached out his hand, touching the cover of the book Zeref made ever so gently. "Kyrie…I'm bringing you back. Please…do not hate me for this. I simply do not wish to be alone like this…to be without the one who helped inspire fear with me by my side." Taking a deep breath, Invel glanced towards her body, resting in the center of the floor where Zeref had once been preserved. Now, it was an empty pedestal, used to hold a still form. Drawing on his magic, Invel took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew which circle to start first, growing a dark blue light hovering just above the book. Then, an identical circle began to hover over her body. Each and every circle formed, back and forth to mirror each other and their placement between both the body and the book. Zeref claimed this established the link, the one that would allow the book on the desk to be the binding source, rather than something random to be supplied with the magic's own words.

It didn't take long for Invel to feel the exhaustion Zeref warned him of. His eyelids drooped, and he found he was leaning on the table for support. However, that was when he heard an odd voice in his head. _Another intruder in my domain? How many more will it take for such foolishness to cease?_

Invel did not know what to make of the voice, frowning as he suddenly seemed to be taken away from that room entirely, now standing before a child with pure white hair and dark black eyes. She gazed at him wordlessly, studying his form for a moment. "I apologize for my shout. I suppose that was rather unnecessary…however, I find it tedious to be giving this warning out quite so often these days."

Invel nodded, his expression still just as blank as it had been before. "It is quite alright. Many lose their temper over far lesser matters, I believe."

She smiled, nodding. "It is good that you understand. Now…I must ask you, are you sure you wish to proceed here? If you do, you will have no one to blame but yourself for the consequences, Invel Yura. I ask that you stop now, before it is too late."

Meeting her gaze, Invel smiled without any real feeling. "It was too late the moment her world was stolen from her." The child seemed to sigh, shaking her head. Then, in an instant. she vanished from sight and he was back in the same room as before. He shuddered, blinking and glancing around him with a frown. The magic circles were gone, and the book seemed to be intact in front of him. He could see August watching, nodding faintly with an odd smile. However, Invel could care less about what Zeref's son was doing. Instead, he turned around, finding Dimaria where she rested on the pedestal. She was shaking her head, rubbing her forehead with a grimace. "Damn…what the hell? I thought I remembered Acnologia…" She trailed off, glancing around.

Invel smiled at her, tears making his eyes burn. Or were they making them cold? He supposed they felt the same either way, if she was to be believed, after all. "Kyrie…so you were what I was missing after all…" Then, he felt the pain. Energy seemed to burn his body, making him gasp and hunch forward. Dimaria blinked at him, before she jumped back, her eyes wide.

"Vel…no. What…what did you…" She trailed off, biting her lip as black magic exploded around the room. Invel sat in the center of it, smiling as if it were the most pleasant sight in the world. "Vel…I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to make you do this."

He glanced towards her, smiling and inhaling deeply. "It was not your fault, Kyrie. I chose this…for I did not wish to continue feeling as I did with you gone. Now…now it feels complete again…even simply hearing your voice…it is enough."

She seemed to gaze into the haze, sighing and shaking her head. "Idiot. You don't go sacrificing so much just to talk to someone, you know? Next time…next time…just try and push through it, okay? Because…I don't want you to become like Zeref. Vel…I don't want you to be as miserable and hateful as him…because you are better than that. I know you are…so don't let this curse define you like he has."

He nodded, watching as she made her way towards the stairs, carefully staying beyond the reach of his newfound death magic. "Anyway…I've probably got a few other people to catch back up with. I'll see you when you figure out how to stop whatever this is…and if you don't figure it out soon, I guess I'll just have to come down here and drag your frozen ass out of here, got it?"

He smiled, closing his eyes and leaning back against the legs of the table. "That…that sounds quite fair. I will do my best to see you soon, Kyrie. Now…please. do not let me stop you from enjoying your life." She nodded at him, biting her lip before turning around and leaving. Meanwhile, Invel sighed, gazing around at the darkness that would likely force him to be alone for the rest of his existence. However, it also allowed Dimaria to remain, which was enough for him to think it worth it, for now. Still, the child's warning came to mind. Was it a mistake, to sacrifice so much for her? He did not know, but he was almost certain he would not regret this choice at all.

 **So, I know this chapter is a little short...but the next chapter should be the last one, and is quite long in comparison to make up for it. Since I plan on posting it tomorrow anyway, I don't think it'll make too much of a difference. This has been such a long story, and I'm surprised it is almost over! I will be starting another Fairy Tail fic soon, since at the end of this one, it'll be the first time I have no FT stories in progress in...years, really. The new fic will be started once I've settled on a title (I get stuck on naming stories too often, I think), and it will be strange to say the least. I was challenged to write a Nab-centric story...with an even stranger pairing as well involving Nab...and I'm not certain quite how successful I was, since Zeref still ended up being the more major focus. Either way, I'm leaning towards Dark Revelations for the title, so for those of you who enjoy my FT stories, be on the lookout for the new one! For everyone else, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

August had seen it. From the moment Zeref came to him with his absurd plan, looking like a mad child genius, August had been stunned. Really, there was a dark basis to it that normally would have turned others away. In fact, it was the first moment August believed that there was any basis of truth to the rumors about his father's villainous past. However, as his son, August remained a loyal servant. He did not speak to Invel of the plan, for it might let word reach Ankhseram of their intentions. Unaware, he had ordered his servant to perform the black magic spell that would result in the casting of a dark curse. August had watched them both, but he had only truly been concerned in one.

"August…please, experiment with me first." Zeref spoke, pulling August into an office-like room in the back of the guild hall. It likely was not meant for them to use, but Zeref did not seem to mind. "I have not even shared this idea with Mavis…nor does Morow know that such a thing could be possible. If it fails…only you and I must know of this."

August nodded, agreeing in an instant. Anything to show his father that he was worthy of his position in the family. So, August drew upon the magic he had skillfully mastered, despite his own attempts to stop its growth. For the first time in ages, he felt pleased to be so skilled in this power. He relied on it, depended on it, but he never truly enjoyed it until now, when it was bringing him closer to the family he had always longed to have. So, when the energy within him built and finally released, taking on the form of a magic not known to mankind in millennia, August smiled. He watched as Zeref braced himself for the energy to hit him, gripping the counter tightly and making his already pale skin even whiter. August watched as he gasped,seeing him hunch over slightly as an odd white light surrounded his entire body. Two magic circles surrounded his form on both sides, creations of pure white light formed from the spell August had learned the moment he watched Invel bring Dimaria back to life.

When the magic faded away, Zeref was breathing hard, and August was surprised to actually feel some measure of drowsiness from the spell. Rarely did spells deplete his magic energy in any form, given the fact that the nature of his magic required him to have vast stores to draw upon. However, it did not mean he could not use it again, if need be.

Zeref stood still for a moment, calming himself before rising to stand straight. He looked almost frightened, reaching out towards August with an open palm. Nodding, August placed a small knife into his grip, one they had managed to borrow from the guild's back kitchen for this very test. Perhaps steal was the better term, since they were unlikely to return it, however. Zeref placed the blade to his wrist, taking a deep breath. Then, he slowly pressed it into his skin, drawing a faint line of blood on his wrist.

Both August and Zeref gazed at the wound for a moment, waiting. There was no noise in the room as they watched. August didn't even pay attention to time, uncertain of how long Zeref planned to wait. Blood continued to flow, and Zeref stared at it, as if transfixed by the sight. This was exactly how the two of them were standing when the doors were yanked open, by someone who hadn't even bothered to try knocking.

"Alright, I've about had it with your insane stupid schemes to mess with others, Zeref!" An angry voice came to them, making August frown and see Dimaria glaring at him. "Invel is cursed now. Do I think he managed that on his own? No, because he had you right there to show him absolutely every goddamn detail about the black magic that made you hate yourself too!"

She seemed to pause to take a deep breath, marching as close as she dared. Zeref still had not even moved, a faint smile flickering on the corners of his mouth. "What were you even thinking? He's downstairs right now, lost in that goddamn crap! You tried to kill yourself because of that. Do you think it's a good thing to spread this curse of yours around like a disease? Do you want everyone to be in possession of this illegal death magic too? Come on, answer me or at least say something, you goddamn bastard!"

"I'm not cursed." He breathed out the words, shaky at first. Dimaria blinked at him, frowning.

"Wait…hold on a second. Did you just say—"

Meeting her gaze, Zeref nodded and turned his arm around to show her his injury. "My immortality would heal even minor wounds such as this. Dimaria…I've found a way to unravel this curse." He paused, glancing towards August with an even wider smile. "Actually…I suppose that is incorrect. August determined the method to do so…and with this freedom, I believe it is finally time to share the news with the others. August…do you think you can manage to do the same for Invel and Mavis?" He nodded, his smile widening.

"Indeed. My memorization of magic does not fade away so quickly as you might think, Father."

Zeref frowned for a brief moment, before shaking his head and giving him a half-smile. "It…it is still going to take some getting used to. However…I am beginning to adjust, I think." August smiled, nodding. Mavis gave her love away easily, as everyone stated. However, his father had learned to be guarded. It was best for everyone, after all. To be honest, he was rather fond of the challenge of earning his appreciation anyway. It gave him something to look forward to—the day his father truly admitted he cared for his son.

Leaving the room, August shut the door and let Zeref begin speaking to Dimaria. "—I am sorry if you did not mean to come back. However…Invel was not…" He heard Zeref's voice trail off as August walked away, making him smile. It appeared as if Zeref was being more thoughtful of others already. Then again, August had seen signs of that beginning while the man had been an illusion around the guild.

Mavis was sitting at the bar on the actual desk rather than a chair. Her legs swung in front of her, smiling faintly. She had been growing to learn how to control her thoughts enough to be around others, though she had not quite been able to be near August as she desired. Seeing her, he smiled and lifted his hand, preparing the surprise. She blinked when she noticed the magic circles forming around her, growing still as her eyes began to narrow. Then, the light consumed her form and she gasped just as Zeref had, her eyes wide within the magic consuming her.

It faded away, just as August moved to stand in front of her. "What…August…that was your magic." He nodded, seeing her frown. "What did you do?"

"I've found it, Mother. The counter I had always hoped to one day learn…the one that ends your suffering along with that of my father." She sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes wide. He felt an odd warmth in his own chest at the sight, seeing her reaching towards him for a moment before pulling her arms back. "Worry not…I've already confirmed its success once before."

That seemed to erode away the last of her hesitation. Without need for any prompting, Mavis threw herself off of the bar table, her arms wrapping around August's neck. Startled by her sudden action, he only barely managed to wrap his own arms around her before she slipped to the floor completely. "August…thank you. You are…you are the best son I could have hoped for." Leaning back, she smiled with tears in her eyes, giving out a slight laugh. "I love you, August. I can finally say it out loud….that I love you, and I'm so happy to have you as a part of my family."

"And I you, Mother." He smiled at her, pulling himself back with a sigh. "However…there is one more yet that I must free from this curse."

"Another? But…Zeref and I were…"

"I only learn magic by viewing it, sadly." He smiled faintly, shaking his head. "It was Zeref's idea…to have me observe as another brought the dead back to life. An odd spell to say the least…but one that allowed me to witness the curse being cast as well."

"He…oh." She looked away, closing her eyes. "Then…alright. We…we can talk later, right? And…and maybe with Zeref, we can all…we could all go on a job or something together, right?" He nodded, frowning at her hesitation. She smiled brightly, shaking her head and glancing around the guild. "It just…it feels so strange. You said I am free from the curse…but it just doesn't seem real yet. I can't wait to go on an adventure with my family…to see what else has changed in the world, but I just can't seem to relax yet." Meeting August's eyes, she smiled widely. "But, don't worry about that! That's my problem, not yours, and I'm certain Zeref's having a lot more problems adjusting than I will. So long as we're together…I'm certain that the bonds we've formed will surpass anything else life has to throw at us. You've clearly shown the ability to surpass the fate given to us by gods, after all."

He chuckled softly, nodding and giving Mavis one more hug, moving to walk away. "Of course. I will see you soon, Mother. After all, this one isn't quite as much of a friend to me as others would be." Perhaps he knew Invel, but the two of them were not close. Really, he had already made up with Brandish, and that was the closest thing he had to a friend. So, when he walked down to unravel Invel's curse, it was actually quite a quick procedure.

"I…my thoughts on valuing life have not altered. Why did it vanish?"

"Because that was my purpose in observing you." August smiled faintly, reaching to help Invel rise to his feet. "It was to allow me to understand the inner workings of the curse, and how to undo its very existence. Now…go speak with Dimaria. She seems to be quite protective of you, after all…willing to take on my father if it means ensuring you live on in peace." His eyes widened at that, sucking in a sharp breath. However, he did not speak. Instead, he nodded, brushing past August and taking quick strides up the stairs towards the guild hall in search of Dimaria. August followed after in just a few moments, though Invel's head start allowed him to reach the person he wished to see far sooner than August.

* * *

Dimaria had just finished a rather long and annoying conversation with Zeref. Part of her wanted to keep being pissed at him, if she was being honest. Just like with Elaine, Zeref had not bothered to even try and stop Invel. She heard him admit as much himself. In fact, with how young Invel looked, she was almost certain Zeref had trained the winter mage on how to succeed. Still, she couldn't fault him for why he did it. He just wanted to get away from the curse that caused him so much pain. Really, he planned to get rid of the curse for Invel as well, so she couldn't quite say he was being selfish about something like that, not completely. The risks were what made her want to stay angry, though.

Zeref knew that August might not have been able to copy that magic. A curse from a god isn't exactly the same kind of thing as a spell from a person. Watching it being given wasn't always a guarantee that the person would actually see the curse being cast. For all Dimaria knew, the gods could pull someone into another world while they made such things. Zeref had really just gotten lucky, both in finding that his kid has such a weird magic and in finding that Ankhseram did her work in public. If it hadn't been for those two things, Zeref would have just led Invel to an eternity of suffering and misery. It was an eternity that Invel didn't seem to grasp, either, if the way he had looked was anything to base it off of.

"Excuse me." A quiet voice spoke from behind her, startling her as she glared in silence around the guild. Looking over, her brown eyes met a calm and steady blue gaze. "I believe we have something to speak about, and based on what occurred last time I wished to do so, it may be best to find another place to speak."

Nodding at Invel, Dimaria felt her glare lessening slightly and turning into a faint smile. "You don't say? Well, I suppose I might be willing to do something like that, but only for you, Vel." He smiled, a soft expression on his usually stern face. For a moment, that small smile almost seemed to make him look far kinder than Dimaria ever thought he would be. She blinked at him, before shaking her head to try and focus. He reached towards her, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly in his own, surrounding her fingers with his constant chill. Still, Dimaria pulled him along after her, guiding her to the guild master's office which was currently not in use.

"You know…I did not think I would grow to understand your odd naming belief." Invel frowned, gazing at her back. Turning towards him, she raised her eyebrows. Was he really that isolated to not understand that people gave each other nicknames sometimes? Well, she couldn't quite blame him living in those mountains. "However…I found that I missed hearing you call me that. It seems so odd, for it is little beyond a name…yet I knew if anyone else were speaking it, it still would not be the same."

She chuckled softly, shaking her head as she pressed the door open, walking inside. No one was around. The room itself was small, mainly filled with a large desk that held a few stacks of paperwork to go over. Dimaria leaned back against it, gripping the edge with her hands as she did so. "Is that so? Well, I guess it's a good thing you finally figured it out, Vel. I was thinking you just weren't all that bothered by names at all."

He was silent again, making her frown. What was with him acting like this? Invel seemed to be simply staring at her, gazing into her eyes and scanning her face for something. After a moment, he sighed and looked away. "My apologies. It's just…his majesty gave me the impression that it was possible for you to have been altered in some form by the spell. I…it was not in my desires to do so, but I needed to confirm his aid allowed me to avoid such an end to it."

The spell. A chill entered her chest at the thought, recalling Acnologia's brutal attack. She could still remember the pain, feeling something horribly wrong slamming through her entire body. She had known without a doubt that she was going to die. Yet, she found herself feeling oddly glad that Invel sucked at understanding social conventions. If he had, then she never would have kissed him. She never would have found someone who could make her feel a little less alone in the world.

Touching a hand to her stomach, Dimaria nodded and closed her eyes. With that chill, she couldn't help but think of him as well. "Right. So, you satisfied?" She dropped her arm, spreading her arms wide with a smirk. "If you really want, I could let you take a closer inspection, Vel." She knew how it sounded, and she knew he likely would look uncomfortable at her suggestive comment.

His eyes flashed towards her for a moment, his gaze sliding down her figure as she stood in the distance. "That…I…I do not believe it would be necessary." He swallowed, and for the first time, Dimaria thought she saw the hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Chuckling, Dimaria stepped away from the table, moving closer to him. "I figured you'd say something like that. You know, you're way to big on practicality, Vel. You gotta learn to loosen up a bit and just enjoy yourself every once in a while." He stared at her, frowning as she moved to stand just inches away, placing a hand on his chest. After a moment, he placed his own hand over hers, closing his eyes for a moment as his fingers lightly rubbed against the back of her hand.

"I…perhaps, but would such an action not be considered inappropriate? There are certain manners one must uphold even in private conversations. Undressing a woman such as yourself, even upon your suggestion—"

She laughed, throwing her head back brightly. "Manners?" She laughed again, seeing Invel gazing at her with a frown. "Looks like we've got some more lessons in store about social etiquette, Vel. Still…I'm starting to think I kinda like it the way you are." She smiled, growing slightly serious as she took a deep breath. "If a girl asks you to do something, you don't have to refuse because it isn't a 'proper' thing to do. But…" She broke off, looking away. "I guess I only offered because I figured you'd refuse, so I can't exactly be upset over that. Either way…like I said, I think I rather like your ignorance of social matters."

"And why is that?" He frowned, reaching up and brushing aside a strand of her hair that had fallen onto her cheek. The chill lingered on her skin, making her shiver slightly and glance up towards his eyes.

"Because…if you hadn't been stupidly ignorant, you wouldn't have spoken to me so openly on that damn train with Gildarts watching us. I wouldn't have been quite so bold as to kiss you either, I think." He frowned at her, before tilting his head.

"But…have I not done the same with you on other occasions?"

She nodded, shaking her head. "You know…you're still an idiot." He frowned, while Dimaria ran her hand over his chest, moving to wrap her arm around his neck. "I'm glad to know that even if this stupid resurrection idea of yours would have failed…you still got the chance to know how I felt. It would have been lame if I died before telling you something as big as that, don't you agree?"

He stiffened, his eyes widening as he moved to rest one hand on her waste. "Kyrie…please, do not joke about such matters. Losing you…I do not think I could have managed. It was far more painful of an experience than I expected any loss to ever be."

"We all lose people we care about. Even I have done the same." She stared into his icy blue eyes, smiling sadly. "All we can do is enjoy the time we have with them while they're still here, Vel. If I…if I am to die again, I don't want you taking a risk like this. You don't understand how that curse can consume your life…and I don't want you to have to go through that."

He frowned, touching her cheek gently with a sigh. "I see. However…are you content to be alive now? I spoke with another…another resurrected individual, and he claimed to long for death."

Meeting his gaze, she smiled brilliantly. "What kind of a fool do you take me for? Getting the chance to be alive is pretty awesome, especially when it gives me more time to be around you." He blinked at her, something softening in his eyes. However, Dimaria did not pay attention too closely. Leaning forward to close the little bit of space left between them, she pressed her lips to his. The cold bit into her skin, sending goosebumps trailing down her arms, however she did not mind. As her heart began to race and Invel's arms pressed her tighter to his body, she couldn't help but think about how she absolutely loved the cold.

* * *

Zeref had a few things to take care of, with the curse having vanished. It still felt strange, like it hadn't truly happened. He was still avoiding contact with others, and walking carefully around the guild to stay away. Those habits were hard to break…as were his emotional habits of staying distant. He'd hoped that once he was confident the curse was gone, he'd be able to look at August and feel…more fondness, like a father should for his son. Yet, it had remained the same. He'd been grateful, and he'd seen the man that saved him…but it was nothing more than the fondness he might have for one of his peers at his old school. It was dull, and he felt guilty, so he was trying to force himself to work more with the man. One day, he'd be able to learn how to care again. Until then, he had to fix the ties he'd broken already…the few he'd held on to even with the curse.

At a table in the guild hall, Natsu was sitting down with a group of friends. He smiled as he approached, sitting down next to his brother and letting him finish his discussion first. He was talking about going on some job…which meant he'd be away from Zeref for a while. It was quite alright, since he likely planned on spending time with his family now that they were free. "Natsu. Can we…talk for a moment?" His brother paused, turning towards him and blinking.

"Zeref? When did you get here?" Zeref shrugged, and Natsu narrowed his eyes. After a moment, his friends made excuses, getting up and walking off into the guild. One said they would pick a job out for them and be back in a moment. After a sigh, Natsu turned in his seat to focus on Zeref. "Alright, fine. What do you want?"

"To apologize." The dragon slayer frowned for a moment, while Zeref met his gaze. "I've done…many things I regret, Natsu. Made plans that many disagreed with, killed plenty more…and all the time, I refused to let others speak to me of what was wrong with them. I always tell myself that I know best…when in reality, perhaps I do not." Dimaria's shouting really had emphasized that as well. Even now, he was taking advantage of others and using them for his own gain. "As hard as I've tried to remain…as good as I can manage with the curse, I fear I've become self-serving somewhere along the way. You suffered as a result…as did Igneel when I got wrapped up in our plans for Acnologia."

Natsu nodded, turning his head and staring down at the table. "I figured it was something like that. Just like with you wanting to go off and die…you refused to let anyone tell you there was another way."

"With Igneel…I tried to keep your advice in mind, Natsu. I did not make that plan without him, as I told you before." The dragon slayer was breathing slowly. "He knew what the spell would do to him…as did the other dragons. Igneel…wanted to do it. He wanted to be able to protect you, Natsu…and myself. The words he said to me back then…the words about our plans, about how he saw me…they've still remained even now. I wish that I had found another way, but I do not think I would have taken the same path if we were not given that moment to be honest with each other."

"Was he happy, at the end? I mean…it didn't make him suffer or anything, did it?" Zeref shook his head, and Natsu nodded, meeting his gaze. "Good. Then…I think it's kinda pointless to keep getting angry with you about it. I mean, it's all in the past…and you are moving forward now and actually listening to me for a change. Kinda defeats the purpose if I just push you away now, right?" Zeref smiled, watching as Natsu gave him a half-grin in return. "So, have you had any luck on your research with the curse? I mean, Acnologia kinda came around and delayed that for a bit…but I'm guessing you're getting back to that now, right?"

Chuckling, Zeref patted Natsu's shoulder, letting his hand rest there after a moment. When Natsu just kept staring, Zeref found himself remembering how oblivious the boy could be. "Natsu." The boy just blinked at him, frowning. "What is the typical result of me touching someone?"

"They die. I mean, that's kinda what the curse does." He shrugged. "But you just keep changing the subject! I wanna know what I can do to help get rid of it instead!"

Zeref reached out with his other hand, shaking his head and grabbing Natsu's other shoulder as well. "Natsu." The boy seemed to blink this time, glancing over at Zeref's arm with his eyes widening. "I suppose I should have mentioned that I had a plan in mind to find a method of countering the curse before. It seems to have been quite successful, wouldn't you agree?"

His brother didn't respond at first, and Zeref dropped his arm. Instead, he just slowly patted his back, before Natsu's wide grin spread across his face. Without warning, the boy leapt up, pulling Zeref to his side in a tight hug. "Finally! Ha, now you don't have any excuses to avoid me, Brother!" Zeref grinned, trying to pull free from Natsu, yet he seemed insistent on remaining there. "I'm going on a job with my friends soon, but when we get back, we're gonna go back to our brotherly bonding again, Zeref, and this time, you're not gonna have a reason to stay away."

"As long as I'm not involved in getting to know my son, perhaps."

"Nah, he can join us! I mean, he's my family too, right?" Zeref shook his head at that, smiling as Natsu released him. Towards the entrance, he saw August and Mavis in the guild. She must have been released from the curse as well now. So, taking a deep breath, he pulled away from Natsu, letting him rejoin his friends. He had someone else to go see, and another part of his family to reunite with properly, without the curse holding him back.

* * *

Arriving in Fairy Tail's main guild hall, August took a moment to gaze around at those within. Natsu seemed to be with his team once more, though Zeref had approached him while August was gone. The black wizard was patting Natsu's back, smiling faintly at his brother who seemed to smirk widely, tugging Zeref into a sudden hug. The black wizard seemed to struggle for a moment before submitting to the brotherly embrace. Once released, he seemed to walk away, approaching Mavis warily. For a moment, those two simply observed each other. Then, Mavis threw her arms around Zeref, sobbing into his chest. He held her, a faint smile on his face the entire time. His gaze flickered upward in the process, finding August and nodding towards him. After seeing Invel approaching Dimaria, whispering something to her and taking her hand, August knew the two of them were likely going to be discussing quite a few things for a while. However, the smile on both of their faces told August all he needed to know. He truly had managed to help them in some form, with this magic he had despised for so long.

Moving towards his parents, he had a small smile on his face. "So…I hear we are to leave on an adventure soon? Perhaps I could show you the way to that library we once spoke of." Mavis turned towards him, sniffling as her eyes widened. Then, a smile broke out and she reached towards him, wrapping an arm around him as well and pulling him into their embrace. Zeref slowly patted his arm as well, looking at him with an unusual fondness in his gaze for the father who had been so distant.

"That sounds like a rather pleasant adventure to take, I think." Zeref spoke, glancing towards Mavis. "Though, I do not believe Natsu would be able to join us…"

"Zeref!" Mavis glared at him, shaking her head. "This is for our family only. Meaning you, me, and our son." He bit his lip, glancing towards August who shrugged.

"I've taken to learn that if Mavis desires something, it is often best to simply allow her to have it."

Chuckling, Zeref nodded. "You just may be right, August." He paused for a moment, almost hesitating. "I…this will not be uncomfortable for you, will it? As I stated before…I still am not decent at forming connections. I still feel as if the curse will—"

"I understand." August smiled, patting his father's back and stepping away. "As Mother just told me…our bonds, while unusual, are strong enough to surpass even the fate passed down by the gods. If that is not enough for me to be content, then I would be a rather selfish child indeed." Perhaps their family was not perfect, but August had never expected such a thing, and he suspected his parents did not either. All they ever wished for was to love and be loved, after learning their value through the trials of their past.

 **And now we've reached the end! I do hope you all enjoyed the story, and thank you so much for reading. The Dimaria X Invel pairing was a bit unplanned, but I found I rather liked it as it developed in the story, and I loved the idea of August freeing his parents from their curse. Again, I'm planning on starting a new Fairy Tail fic soon, so keep an eye out for it if you are interested in reading more stories from me! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
